Chimera
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: Bella Swan has lived a sheltered life, and chooses to go to college as far from home as her strict parents will allow. After running into Edward Cullen, they become friends. One night will alter the life of both of them more than anyone can ever believe. When DNA doesn't tell the same story Bella tells, how will both their lives change? Banner by: CaiteexxGraphics
1. Chapter 1

**Well here we go the first chapter of the new story we are sharing with all of you. Nikky and I want to be clear this story may have some triggers for people in certain places, but all will have warnings and nothing will be missed by advoiding the parts there are warnings about. Also this story will be edited in some chapters for posting at FFN only, due to the strict terms of posting they adhere too.**

 **We will be posting on Tuesdays and Fridays, until the story is completed. The only foreseeable time coming where we will have a slight change in posting is in November, because I will be away for a short vacation for my birthday. I'm going on a cruise out of New Orleans.**

 **We need to say a special thanks to the group of great ladies who are helping to keep us readable: Jess2002, AWayWithWords, EdwardsFirstKiss, LaPumckl, Shelley, and Susan. Any mistakes you may find belong to Nikky and I, because sometimes we are stubborn and don't listen to other's advice.**

 **Huge thanks to CaiteexxGraphics, for the totally kick ass banner she made us for this story.**

 **All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and no copyright infringement is intended in our use of her characters, however this story line and the OOC characters and actions belong to WeeKittyAndTAT.**

 **The definition we are using of Chimera is: an individual, organ, or part consisting of tissues of diverse genetic constitution.**

* * *

 **Chimera – Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

 **EPOV**

Pulling up outside of Bella's apartment, my wipers are on full blast, trying to see outside. The rain is falling so fast and heavy, that even with the wipers my view of her building is skewed.

Closing my eyes, I take a few deep breaths. _Just hand her the bags and leave, don't look at her face; more importantly don't look into her doe eyes!_

The vibration of my cell in my pocket makes me jump stopping the mental pep talk I was giving myself. I unbuckle my seatbelt and take my cell out. Angela's name flashes on the screen making me run my fingers through my hair as I answer it.

"Hi, Ang," I say trying to keep my greeting light to not let her on to the heaviness I feel right now.

"Hi, babe! I was just calling to see if you wanted to drop over and spend some time with me? I've still got some leftovers from dinner here that I could heat up for you."

I hold back the groan that wants to come out. I don't want to her to know that I'd rather not go to her place. What I want more than anything else, is to go home and go to sleep. However, Angela is my friend—recently changed to girlfriend—and she's really been there for me these past few months. It's been almost a week since we last saw each other and I'm feeling somewhat guilty about that. There's also the fact we've only been dating for a month now. I can't neglect her—it wouldn't be right.

"I'm not on my way home yet, Angela, but if it's not too late, I'll stop by." Crossing my fingers in hope she can't hear the lie behind my words.

"Oh, okay; don't work too hard, babe. I love you," she sighs happily.

"I'll text you," I say hanging up feeling even guiltier that I don't have those same feelings for her, not yet anyway.

Grabbing the shopping bags from over the seat, I open my car door, get out, and run toward Bella's apartment building. The building is really run down and dirty. It's clearly not a nice place to visit and an even worse place to live. Where I would love to change the fact where Bella lives, I can't do anything about it. My family and our lawyer have advised me not to do anything and leave Bella to deal with her living arrangements for herself.

Stepping over the multiple piles of vomit, piss, God only knows what, and a few drunken people, I finally make it to her door. Knocking twice softly on it, I know her baby should be asleep.

"Who is it?" Bella calls through the door.

"It's Edward, Bella."

The lock clicks and her door quickly opens. "Hi, please come in," she says smiling brightly at me, but I can see that she's tired.

"Hi," I reply softly walking in. My eyes drop to the ground, knowing I should look at her face, but I can't and it just makes my heart ache.

"He's sleeping, but you can look in on him," she tells me.

"No, it's all right. I just wanted to drop these off for you." Holding up the bags before I pass them over to her

"Oh, thank you," she says.

"Look, I need to go," I say needing to be away from her. There's something about her that still seems to stirs up unwanted feelings inside of me.

"Edward, please, can't you stay just for a little bit? Just to have a cup of coffee or something?"

I pull at my hair knowing that I shouldn't stay, but I find it hard to say _no_ to her.

"Just a quick coffee," I agree.

Bella nods walking into the kitchen. I follow behind her watching her making the coffee as she yawns.

"What have you been up to?" Bella asks as she waits for the water to heat.

"Nothing much, I've been knee-deep in several cases they have me working on. What about you? Have you managed to talk to your parents yet?"

Bella's face drops a little. "No ... they still don't want anything to do with me," she replies sadly, and I am hit with a wave of guilt, over the fact she looks so sad, scared, and alone.

"I'm sorry, but maybe it's time to tell them the truth about Ethan."

Bella turns and looks at me. "I have not lied to them about Ethan. I've told you all the truth, but none of you believe me."

I sigh rubbing my face. "My family and I will still help you, if you just tell the truth, Bella. I understand you made a mistake, and there was a chance he could've been mine—"

"He is yours," she interrupts and I shake my head at her.

"We did a DNA test, Bella, and it came back negative for me and you know this. You even admitted the results when you read them for yourself."

"It was a mistake; it had to be a mistake. I was angry and hurt, but I know that test is wrong."

"Bella, it wasn't a mistake, it cannot be wrong. DNA is not wrong," I tell her. As I go to touch her arm, she moves out of my reach hugging her arms around herself.

"Just look in on him, please. If you'd just look at him ..."

I let out a breath pulling my hair as we seem to be falling into the same argument we've been having for the past three months.

"I have seen him, Bella, more than once."

"No, I don't mean to see him, I mean to really look at him. Just look at him, I mean, really look at him."

I raise my eyebrow at her silently asking what the difference is.

"Edward, you're looking at him with that stupid test in your head. Take a look at him without thinking of that, and you'll see he looks exactly like you."

I move to her touching her arms softly, but again she pulls back from me shaking her head and rolling her hand into fists.

"Bella, I know that you slept with another person after me."

Bella shakes her head at me. "I have only slept with my ex-boyfriend Jake and then you. The last time I slept with Jake was just before I turned seventeen. There's no way he can be Ethan's father; I'm not an elephant."

"I'm sick of this, sick of her lying to me," my mind screams. "He's not mine, Bella! For fucks sake, we did a DNA test and a second one, just to appease you. Both tests came back showing I wasn't the father, and yet I'm still here helping you and so is my family. Even after you dragged us through a load of shit this past year, we're still here, helping you. I told Angela—" I say but stop when Bella rolls her eyes the second I say Angela's name. "I know you don't like her," I change what I was going to say.

"You're right, I don't care for her. She dumped you for someone else, and when he got sick of her, she crawled back to you."

There's a part of me that knows she's right, and I have my regrets. There's also another part of me who—despite everything she's done—still wants Bella. Those feelings seem to ignite my anger, which makes me raise my voice. "It was my choice to take her back, and it's none of your business anyway."

Both Bella and I look to the door when we hear Ethan's loud cry.

"I should go, this is getting us nowhere, like usual," I say.

"Just hang on, please," Bella says running to Ethan. She comes back a few seconds later with him in her arms.

"Look at him," she implores.

I look down and smile at little Ethan. "He's beautiful, just like his momma," I say being totally honest.

"He is yours, Edward, please believe me. I believe in my heart and soul he's yours. Ever fiber in me tells me he belongs to you. I don't care if you don't want to be with me, just be a dad to him – that's all I ask. I'll even be fine with Angela being around him, if that's what you want."

"I'm sorry, Bella, I can't be his dad. It's not fair to me or Angela. If I get married, then my first child shouldn't have to take second place to a child that isn't mine and has nothing to do with me."

I watch as the tears fall from Bella's eyes.

"I think it'll be best if I stop coming by, because this is giving you false hope. We're never going to be a—" The hurt in my heart makes me stop talking. Finding the words stuck, I clear my throat hoping to hold back my tears. "We're never going to be a couple. Too much has happened between us, for us to really work. You've put me through too much."

"Edward, I swear—"

I shake my head, cutting her off. "Bella, enough of the lies—no more—please."

I go to walk out but Bella catches my arm, and since she's holding Ethan, I can't pull away from her for fear of him being hurt.

"What do I have to do?" she asks with a plea.

I grunt hating this so much, because I know how easy it would be to love Bella. As much as I care about her, her lying and selfish behavior makes it impossible.

"Nothing, Bella; there's nothing you can do. You were my friend. I know it takes two to tango, and I shouldn't have slept with you when we both were drunk. But the lying you've done—to me and my family after that night—who was that? Because that was not the sweet, shy girl I met last year? Was that the real you, the sweet girl? Or, is the real you the deceitful bitch that tries everything to get what she wants no matter who she hurts?"

Bella drops her hand from my arm with a gasp.

"I'm sorry, but I'm done and so is my family. We can't help you if you keep lying all the time."

I walk out and get into my car. I can feel my heart breaking the further I get away from her and her apartment.

The things that were said tonight needed to be stated. She wasn't facing the truth, and I've been hurting someone who loves me. I just hope, by doing what I just did, this will make Bella get the help she needs.

Little did I know it would be almost eighteen months before I'd see Bella and Ethan again? To understand you will first need to go back to when Bella and I first met.

* * *

 **A/N: Well clearly this will have some angst in it, but as always those who know us, can trust in the fact that we are always a Bella and Edward HEA. Have trust in us to bring this all together. Be sure to let us know what you think. This is and will be the smallest chapter of the whole story.**

 **I want to point out that this is the prologue, however, we have it numbered as a chapter, and the next chapter will be a step back in time, as well as many chapters after it before it catches up to this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! The response has been amazing, thank you all very much. We needed to do the prologue to make the story the way we wanted to make it, but we are forgoing the entire renumbering the chapters and whatnot, so this would be the normal first chapter, but it is listed and showing as chapter two. We hope you enjoy the step back, and there will be several chapters before we will catch up to the prologue.**

* * *

 **Chimera Chapter 2 – BPOV – thirteen months previous**

"Are you sure about this, Baby?" My mom asks crying while hugging me to her.

"Yes, Mom, I'll be fine," I say rubbing her back hoping to calm her down.

"Charlie, tell her to come home, this is just too far from home for my baby." My mom picks up my bag, looking at my dad pleadingly.

"She's only four hours from us. She's not on the other side of the world, Renee. She'll be fine."

My father's harshly spoken words just make my mom sob harder. Feeling that I am being stared at, my eyes glance to my door seeing several other dorm mates in the hallway. While they are not being obvious about watching, I can tell that many of them are. A few don't care if I see them because they are pointing at me and sniggering to others. I close my eyes taking a step to the side, almost as if this small step will make me invisible from them, from my parents.

"Renee, we should head home now," my dad says making me look up at him. Unsure of what, I can see that he is not pleased about something. When my mom fails to move he takes hold of my mom's arm. "Be good, Isabella. Remember, I will know if you get into trouble. I've spoken with the Seattle Police Department and the campus police as well. They all know me, and, therefore, they know you are here. They'll be watching out for you and keeping in touch with me. School and homework are important, so _no_ parties and _no_ boys. Well ... unless it's Jacob. I'd be happy if you two would give each other another chance. Do you understand me, young lady?"

"Yes, Sir," I answer.

"We'll leave you to it then. Remember to call us at seventeen hundred hours, every Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday and we'll see you periodically on Fridays."

"Yes, Sir," again is my quick sharp answer, knowing he doesn't like me to mumble.

My mom pulls away from my dad and hugs me again, while still sobbing. "You're still my baby," she cries and then lets me go and walks out.

My dad gives me his usual half smile, taking one last looking around my room. "Clean this place up, and get your bed in order. I expect a photo of it in less than an hour," he orders before walking out of my room.

I sigh looking at the three beds that are in the dorm room. There is a set of bunk beds that have been given larger closets and a chest of drawers each. The third bed is a small single bed, and only has a four-drawer chest.

Only giving myself a few minutes to decide, I walk over to the small bed, knowing at five-two, I'll fit in it fine with room to spare. Besides, there's also the fact that I only have one suitcase of clothing which will fit into the small dresser just fine. It takes me less than twenty minutes to unpack and make my bed. I send off the photo about forty-five minutes after they have left, knowing he was serious about his demand.

~ _That was a little too close to your time frame, no more slacking. This is your last warning._

I close my eyes taking a few deep breaths, trying not to fall apart, but hate feeling like I am a failure. Once I feel calmer, I pick up the book that I was reading on my way here. I move to my bed lying carefully on it so I don't mess it up. When I lived at home, my father would often send me texts making sure I was not slacking off and my bed was still made. When he'd send these texts, he always wanted an immediate photo sent back. There was never a pattern to his calls, texts, or drop-ins; therefore, I always felt on guard. More often than not, he would find a fault with my room or with my school work, and then I would have to redo everything again.

It takes another hour for me to relax enough to read my book correctly. I am just getting into it when my door opens and I see three girls walking inside.

"Okay, Lauren and Jessica, this is your room. Oh, hello, you must be Isabella?" I nod jumping off the bed.

"Bella," I say holding out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, your RA for this floor."

I give her a nod and shake her hand, then shake Lauren's and Jessica's as well.

"I'm in room three-twenty-one, if you need me."

I watch the peppy girl walk out before turning to Lauren and Jessica, who are fighting over the top bunk.

"Fine, rock-paper-scissors," Jessica states and I tilt my head as I watch them.

"Ha, I win," Jessica declares jumping up on the top bunk.

"You're a bitch," Lauren huffs out, before sitting on the bottom bunk.

"Do you two know each other?" I ask and they look at me laughing.

"Yeah, we're stepsisters," they both say together and giggle.

"Ah, okay," I say moving back to my bed. "If you need a hand to unpack, just let me know, I'm done already."

"Thank you, but we're leaving the unpacking until tomorrow. I'm personally too freaking tired after traveling for the past two hours."

I give her a nod and lie back down on my bed picking my book back up.

"I say we check out campus," Jessica says jumping down from the top bunk. "Are you coming with us, Bella? We need to go and check out the meat market."

I put my book down and frown at her. "The meat market?" I ask having no idea what they are talking about.

"Yeah, you know, go and find out if there are any hot guys living close to us," Lauren chuckles at my shocked face.

"You should come with us," Jessica says bouncing up and down.

"My parents would go apeshit if they knew that I was going out on the hunt for men …" I trail off as my inner thoughts carry on.

" _And that Bella is one of the reasons you chose a college a little further away from them_. _I just want to be able to make a mistake and live my life like a teenage college student._ _I can do this ... I can do this, come on, put your big girl panties on now. But what if they call? Then again, I turn eighteen in two weeks and that makes me an adult. I can't keep living my life on the edge, being afraid to breathe forever."_

"Sure, let me put on my shoes," I say as I sit up and grab them.

As soon as I have them on, Jessica links her arm with mine and we walk out. It takes no time for Jessica and Lauren to talk and mingle with both old and new students. I end up standing off to the side watching them make new friends. I have never been the sort of girl that mingles with large or even small groups. Even having lived in my small town, there are only a handful of children or teens of which I know their full names and even less that I have spoken to outside of school.

As time went on, it became abundantly clear that even with them talking to everyone they hadn't forgotten me. I was grateful for that even if they continued to introduce me to new people, I was unsure about. At least they weren't put off or upset about my lack of speaking.

"Jessica, Lauren," I say in a whisper after a couple of hours, while keeping my eyes only on them. "I'm going to go back up to our room," I say pointing toward the stairs.

"Oh, wait we'll come, too; we can order a pizza and chat," Jessica says smiling happily at me.

"You don't have to," I tell them quickly, not wanting to ruin their fun.

"We want to," Lauren says with a wink linking her arm with mine. She waves over her shoulders at the group.

"So, is pizza okay?" Lauren asks when we get into our room. I nod at her and then look to Jessica, who smiles and gives me a wink.

"You're fine, really – we have all year to meet and talk to new people. Besides, you're our roommate, that makes you our sister, and in our world, no one's more important than family."

I let out a small breath but nod at them, feeling relieved. "Thank you," I say holding myself together. A strange feeling rushes over me, never before have I felt accepted by girls like them.

We all share a pizza, and they tell me about how they used to be enemies until they teamed up to stop their parents from getting married, but instead they found what a true friend meant.

I only stop talking to call my parents at five, and then again at eight, to stay on my shower schedule. Both Jessica and Lauren looked at me strangely when I told them about the schedule my father set for me. Since my father likes me to be in bed with lights out by ten, I normally went to bed at nine just so I could read. While I know they found it strange and weird, they didn't comment and kept their chatting down, and even turned off their own lights at ten.

I'm up with my alarm at six, and sit up. Looking over at the bunk bed, I smile when I see that Jessica's arm is hanging down, and Lauren's hand was up in the air holding it. I shake my head and get dressed before I head out for my morning exercise. Setting my iPod to random, I start to run. I've been running for most of my teen life. It's something I find that helps to relax and calm me. Running gives me a way to escape, and I've used running as a way to have some control of myself. It especially helped me when I was thirteen and felt depressed and alone. I am not saying that I've had a hard life, not in the least. But with my father being the Chief of Police and my mom the reverend of our small town, I've found it hard to make friends. Not to mention the strict rules I've had to adhere to growing up. I mean, all teenagers have rules, but mine always seemed to be stricter than the average teenager. My rules included what I was allowed to listen to, watch on TV, and read; as well as who I could be friends with and who I couldn't look at. I know my parents love me and want to keep me safe but they had me so closed in that I often felt like I was suffocating. Along with my shy nature, it made it almost impossible for me to make any lasting friendships. The friends that I did have stopped coming around once they saw that I always stuck to my parents' rules. My fear of disappointing my parents kept me on the straight and narrow. No amount of pressure by peers could get me to break the rules. Running became my only outlet; my only freedom that fit within the rules that I had set forth for myself. Well ... that was until Jacob came into my life when I was sixteen and a half.

He was and still would be—if my dad could get away with it—the only boy allowed to be alone with me. He's a few years older than me, but I went to a private all girls' school, and he went to the local school in La Push that only allowed children of the tribe to attend. Because of this, Jacob and I only saw each other a few times a week.

Even with the limited time spent together, we formed a friendship, and then started to date. At first, I was worried about telling my parents, but they found out anyway. They surprised me by fully supporting us as a couple. They were happy and it was clear they wanted Jacob and me to date.

For me, I was happy with him, too—just to have someone else love me, to have a friend outside my home—it was great.

It only took Jacob a few weeks to show me other benefits of having a boyfriend. He showed me what pleasure was, and I loved it. I still remember the first time we fooled around, he sent me flying. Then sex followed and it hurt, but he was so sweet and caring with me, at least the first time.

Sadly, we didn't last too long as a couple, mainly because I found out that Jacob had a few other girls beside me on the side. I split up with him the same day that I found out he was cheating on me. I walked home from La Push crying my eyes out. I couldn't bring myself to tell my dad what had really happened, so I told my first lie. I told him that we were not working out, and that I wanted to focus on my school work. My parents believed me and let it go.

It was almost a month later when I noticed that my period was late, and I started to get worried. I waited one more week. When I still hadn't had it, I approached my parents who were shocked and angry with me. I don't blame them; I was, after all not even seventeen. The angrier my dad became, the more worried I was about what he would do to Jacob. So I lied again saying it wasn't Jacob's fault. He asked what I meant by that, and the next words weren't planned; they just tumbled out of my mouth. I told my parents that I had slept with another guy.

My father's face went red as he looked at me as if I disgusted him. After what felt like forever, he asked me who the guy was. I just couldn't think of a name so I shrugged. My father raised his hand as if he was going to strike me, but instead tore off my cross pendant.

I was dragged away to see the doctor who thankfully said I was not pregnant. He believed the late period was because of normal teenage life stressors, mixed with dieting, and running.

When we got home, I was grounded and my father wouldn't utter a word to me. Through my mother, he demanded that I stop running. I was allowed to go to school and church, but nothing else. When I received my acceptance letter for college, I was worried my father would stop me from going. I knew he could do it, because I was still seventeen. Though he wasn't speaking to me, I pleaded with him and thankfully he said he'd give me a second chance. I know that I had fucked up big time with them, even if it was just a lie. There's still that part of me that wants to live out from under their thumb. My time with Jacob was special—it was nice, and it made me feel free—like I feel when I'm running. I just want some of that feeling back.

I am so busy in my thoughts that I run right into someone, which makes me fall in a heap to the ground.

I wince closing my eyes as I roll to the side and rub my ass.

"Shit, I'm so sorry," a male voice says.

I open my eyes to see brilliant green eyes looking back at me, clearly worried.

Mr. Green Eyes takes hold of my arm, and I feel sparks running up and down it in response. I frown looking at it and see the small hairs on my arm are standing up.

"Sorry," Mr. Green Eyes blurts out and all I'm able to do is to look back at him.

He appears to be in his twenties, and roughly the height of my father, which is six-three. He has a nice build—not overly muscled but not lanky either. The only thing that stands out about him besides his green eyes is his hair. It's penny colored and looks as if someone has had their hands in it pulling it in different directions.

"Are you okay, Miss?" he asks worryingly as he snaps his fingers making me jump.

"I'm sorry for knocking you down, then for the little shock that I seemed to have given you." He lets out a small chuckle and grins at the end. "Are you okay, you can hear me, right?" He asks pointing at his ear, and it dawns on me that I have just been staring at him with my mouth hanging open.

Reaching up, I pull out my earbuds. "It's okay. I'm sure it was me who ran into you," I say feelling my face heat up.

I stand slowly and then try to take a step forward, but a pain shoots through my ankle and up my leg. "Ah, darn, that hurts," I whine out unintentionally.

"Put your arm around my shoulder and I'll help you to the bench over there," Mr. Green Eyes says pointing.

I look to the bench and then back to him. My eyes seem to be level with the top of his chest, and I have to tilt my head up. "I'm not sure I can reach; you're kind of ... well, a lot taller than I am. It is times like this when I hate being five-foot-two," I say. _'You mean five-foot-one and three-quarters,'_ my inner thoughts chide me.

He chuckles, bending forward, and his breath vibrates slightly off of my bare neck.

"I'll bend down, like this," he says as he moves closer to me.

He pulls my arm around his neck and his closest arm goes around my waist. Once he's supporting most of my weight, he walks slowly to the bench with me. I feel his body against mine, and it makes me feel something new; something I haven't felt before. _'I love that I am so small,'_ my mind seems to sing, making me wish it would make up its mind, whether or not it likes me being small or not!

"I'm just going to remove your shoe and sock so I can look at your ankle."

I just nod at Mr. Green Eyes, and he removes my shoe and sock. He is very gentle as he presses his fingers around my ankle. He only makes me wince a few times. I almost feel like pouting when he lets go. And again I feel confused about what I feel when he touches me.

"I think it's just a sprain. I have a first aid kit in my car; I can bandage it up for you."

I tilt my head at him. "Are you studying to be a doctor?" I ask and he chuckles shaking his head.

"Lawyer ... and this is my last year of law school."

I give him a confused look as he puts my sock in my shoe and stands up.

"My dad's a doctor and he's taught me a thing or two."

"Oh," I say and he helps me to stand.

"My car is this way," he says pointing.

"Bella," I say telling him my name.

He looks at me a little worried again, it takes a few seconds for it to click that he thinks I am calling him Bella.

"I'm sorry, I mean, I am Bella," I say slowly.

"Oh," he chuckles as we walk. "I thought you were calling me beautiful."

I feel my face heat up more as my eyes seem to look him over. He's a good looking guy, but beautiful is much too simple of a word to classify him.

"No, that's my name," I clear my throat. "But, if you have a name, it would be good to know, because I've been calling you Mr. Green Eyes in my head." _'This is why you are not allowed to talk to people; do you know what you just said?'_ My inner voice harps at me. Not that I blame it at all, I can't believe those words just tumbled out of my mouth. Worst of all, I sound like a silly teen with a crush.

"Edward; my name is Edward, but feel free to call me Mr. Green Eyes," he says with a chuckle.

"Okay, this car is mine," Edward says as he opens his car door still holding me up. Once he gets the door open, he helps me to sit, and then gets his first aid kit. He moves back to me and wraps up my ankle with an ace bandage.

"So, Bella, can I give you a ride home?"

I look at Edward, who's giving me this lopsided grin. I breathe in a sharp breath as my heart starts to pound double time in my chest.

"I live in the dorms at the University of Washington."

He frowns looking at me with his brow raised.

"I'm just about to start my first year there."

"Well, Bella, welcome to The University of Washington." He gives me another smile.

"Hey, Edward" two female voices call out together, and he turns waving at two blond girls running. I glance at them, and they're both stunning, and very beautiful.

"Hi, Rose, Hi, Tanya," Edward calls back at them.

They must be at least five-foot-seven, slender, and both have nice butts and big chests. I'm not sure they are real because they both shouldn't be allowed on such skinny girls. My eyes move back to Edward, who's still watching them run away.

I feel my heart wrench a little, knowing no one will ever look at me like that. I am short, and very plain looking. Nothing about me stands out at all. I have long brown hair and brown eyes. Where I am skinny and petite, I lack the curves and body that show men that I am a woman.

"Okay, Bella, let's get you home," Edward says with a smile, which makes me smile back.

* * *

 **A/N: Well now we know how they meet. What do you think of Edward so far? How about Charlie and Renee? How about her dorm-mates?  
There were a few questions about updates and as stated in the first post, we will post on Tuesdays and Fridays.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So in this chapter, we get to hear from Edward. We know a lot of you already hate him, but remember this Edward is still prior to the Edward we all got to see in the first posting for this story.**

* * *

 **Chimera – Chapter 3**

 **EPOV - Thirteen months previous to Chapter 1.**

Startled awake by the alarm, I reach out and hit it with a groan. Sitting up slowly, I get out of bed and head for the shower. Not that there is much of a point as I'm planning to go for a run, but I need to wake myself up first.

It only takes a few moments for the cold water to do its job. I jump out quickly getting dressed, before leaving to drive over to the trail I usually run and workout on close to the college campus. I do my normal stretching before starting off at a slow pace. Each time I see one of the regular runners, I give them a polite smile or wave.

Two pretty women run past me, making me look over my shoulder to check out their asses, which are very nice. Still looking back, I take a few moments to appreciate their fine assets. Just as I turn my head back around a body collides with mine. I go to grab the person, but I'm too late and they're on the ground. Looking down I see a small girl leaning to one side and rubbing her ass.

At first I'm worried as she doesn't seem to utter a word. After a few minutes I finally get her talking. I put her lack of communication down to being in shock that some brute of a man sent her crashing down on her ass.

The next minutes pass with me looking her over and checking her foot out. Between the bench and my car, I find out that her name is Bella, which is fitting as she is a very beautiful girl. She is around five-one, slender, with chocolate colored eyes. Her hair is long hitting the middle of her back, even after being tied up high on her head. Her heart-shaped face shows every emotion that she feels.

I ask her a few prompted questions, and find out that she has just arrived as a new freshman on campus.

During her short talk, Bella seems to turn from a shade of pink to a bright red, which for some odd reason I find cute. Her instant blush highlights her shyness, and that is something most girls seem to lack. I find it a giant turn-on.

When we arrive at my car, I bandage her ankle with an ace wrap and then drive her back to her college dorm. Because only the new freshmen have arrived, I'm able to park right outside the main door.

"So what floor are you on?" I ask helping her out of my car.

"Third," she says wincing a little and I quickly put my arm around her. There is a part of me thinking I should just pick her up—she's a tiny little thing, meaning I could carry her for miles without breaking a sweat—but the other part—the more logical part—knows that will just embarrass her.

"Oh, you're on Alice's floor?" I prompt wanting to hear her voice again.

"Alice?" Bella repeats and I chuckle at myself. This girl is really shy, and I will need to word my question so that she can't answer with only one word.

"Yeah, Alice – the RA for the third floor; she's my sister."

"Small, pixie-like girl?" Bella asks and I nod at her as we make our way up the stairs. "I saw her for a split second yesterday."

We fall back into silence as we make our way along the hallway and I help open the door to her room.

"My bed is the single one." She points at the bed on the left. I move her to it and help her to sit and prop her foot up on two pillows.

"I'm going to get some ice; just stay right here." I tell her before walking out and heading straight to Alice's room. I know she has first aid equipment. I knock on the door, and when it opens a few minutes later, I'm surprised to see Jasper standing there.

"Morning, Jasper," I hiss tight-lipped as his eyes widen. Jasper is my roommate who is supposedly my best friend. A best friend who informed me yesterday that he was staying at his _'latest'_ girl's place for the night—last night.

"Edward?" he squeezes out.

"Yep, it's me," I snap as he starts to pull at his hair. "I thought you were staying at your latest girl's house?"

"Well you see ..." Jasper trails off.

"Knock it off, Edward, I'm twenty-two. Can I help you with something?" Alice says as she comes to the door with a bed sheet wrapped around her.

I let out a sigh knowing this is not something I want to deal with right now.

"I need an ice pack," I tell her as I push past them and walk over to where the first aid kit is.

"Why do you need an ice pack, and why come all the way over here to get it?" Alice asks as she's closing the door.

"I was out running and a girl on this floor ran into me. She sprained her ankle." I grab the ice pack and turn to my roommate. "We _will_ be talking later, Jasper," I say before I walk back out.

Heading back to Bella's room, I knock on her door. "It's Edward, Bella, is it okay for me to come in?" I ask opening the door, without waiting for her to answer.

"Yeah, it's fine," Bella says and I notice she's wincing as I enter the room.

I crack the ice pack to activate it, and place it inside the cloth pouch. I lean over her and place the ice pack on her ankle.

"Do you need some painkillers?" I ask still feeling guilty for her injury.

"Yeah, please, top drawer," she says pointing over at the computer desk. I move over to the desk and get the bottle of pain reliever. I hand it to her along with a bottle of water that was next to her bed.

She takes them both right away. "Thank you."

I smile and she blushes again. "No problem; are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure. I'll live, I've had worse," she laughs a little at the end. Instantly, her face goes red, making me wonder if things like this happen to her a lot.

"How do you like UW so far, not that you've had any classes yet?" I ask sitting on the edge of her bed, placing her feet up on my lap so that I can hold the ice pack against her ankle.

"From what I've seen, it looks really nice." She shrugs her shoulders a little at the end.

"Do you mind me asking what you're planning to major in?"

"I'm undecided for now. I'm just taking a range of required classes, and hope what I want will be clearer next year." She looks a little embarrassed by her confession, but there's really nothing wrong with what she said.

"That's a smart way to go about it. It's always smarter to think about it, rather than start something, spend three or four years learning it, and then realize you hate it. Last year, we had three people drop out of our classes, deciding after almost seven years of college that being a lawyer was not what they wanted to do after all."

"What about you, Edward, do you like law school?" Bella asks me and then starts to bite her lower lip.

"Yes, I do. I want to work in criminal law. I want to be a prosecutor, and have a hand in getting the lowlifes off of our streets and behind bars where they belong. The real work begins next year." I smile at her, but turn to look at the door as it opens.

"Hey, Bella," two girls say as they walk inside. Their eyes widen as they fall on me. "Who is this?" one of the girls asks looking at me as she questions Bella.

"Edward, these are my roommates. Jessica and Lauren," Bella says pointing at each girl when she says their name.

"Hi," they both giggle again smiling at me.

"And where did you find Edward?" the one named Jessica asks.

"I ran into him, during my morning run," Bella says shyly.

"You run? Hell, if this is the man meat you find while running, I may just join you." Jessica says making Lauren giggle again.

"Hmm," Bella says clearly stunned or just uncomfortable at her roommate's comments.

"Can I use your paper and pen?" I ask pointing at the paper sitting at the desk.

"Yeah, sure," Bella says sounding a little unsure. I move to it and write down my number.

"This is my number; give me a call later on and let me know how you are," I say handing her the paper with a smile.

"Ladies," I say nodding before I walk out.

"Oh my God, he's so dreamy! Tell me he carried you in here?" Jessica says loudly making me chuckle as I walk away.

I walk outside and text Jasper, letting him know he has five minutes before I call my dad and brother to come over. I smile broadly when he comes running out in less than three.

I get in my car and Jasper just looks at me while getting in, too. "What?" he says after a few minutes.

"Bro code, my friend," I say through gritted teeth.

"But, come on, she's wanted me for two years; I couldn't say _no_ any longer."

I roll my eyes at him. "I thought you had a boner for Maria?"

"I fucked her out of my system." Jasper says and I turn and glare at him. "What? Come on, most guys—"

I cut him off by narrowing my eyes at him.

"Edward, having a fuck buddy is just the same; it's a noncommittal relationship."

"I only had one fuck buddy and that was Angela; it's been over for almost a year," I say knowing that's not much better. "I was only with her, and I did not fuck anyone else. Besides, when she said she had feelings for another guy, I stepped back and kept out of her way!"

I let out a sigh pulling up outside our apartment. "Do you even like Alice, or is she just warming your bed for the next few days?"

"I like her more than any other girl," Jasper says getting out of my car. "Speaking of it though, it's been almost a year since you and Angela hooked up; maybe it's time to branch out and get laid. Then maybe you'll get off my ass."

I roll my eyes at Jasper following him inside. He walks off to his room and I think over what he said.

It has been six years since I last had a girlfriend. It ended because we were in different states, and it was getting hard to see each other. After that I've had encounters, but got sick of them fast. I tried dating, but with my school workload nothing lasts more than a few months.

I was twenty-four and Angela—Alice's best friend in the whole world—and I got to talking one night. Neither of us was looking for a full-blown relationship, just a way to blow off some steam. We talked and agreed to no-strings-attached type hookups. That night we became fuck buddies. No one knew about it for the first six months, and Alice got pissed when she found out. Of course, she wanted us to commit to each other, but while I cared about Angela there was no feeling beyond that. Besides, my workload at school kept me stressed enough.

Our hooking up lasted another six months before she came to me asking if I thought we had a future. I was sure it was Alice who had put her up to wanting more than what we had, but I told her the truth. A future with her wasn't something I saw. She then told me about a guy she liked and was attracted to. He asked her out, and she wanted to see where it would lead, so we parted ways. We stopped our hookups that very day, and she went off with the said guy. I don't see her much anymore. Every so often Alice will bring her up, mainly to tell me when things are going wrong between Angela and her boyfriend, Ben. Alice seems to think because I've not dated another girl after my hooking up with Angela, that I must love Angela, and am just not admitting it to myself. But really, I have just not found that one girl yet.

I shake my head at myself. I'm only twenty-six; I've still got my whole life to find my 'one'. Walking into my bathroom, I take a shower. Once I'm done and dried off, I throw on a t-shirt and a clean pair of sweats. I spend my day studying, only stopping to eat something.

"I thought I would hit some of the bars tonight. You feel up to joining me?" I look away from my books to Jasper. "You've been at this all day, actually all week. Come on, class starts back on Monday. This is really our last night of freedom before we are back into the grind of classes."

I rub the bridge of my nose.

"I'm not saying we go out and get drunk, or even get laid; I'm just asking you to come and chill for one night. Besides, this is also Emmett's last day on leave. He has to return to Iraq tomorrow, and he wants to go out tonight."

"I thought Mom wanted him to spend his last night at home?"

Jasper shrugs at me. "He's hardly been out and it's only for a few hours."

"Fine," I say closing my books. "Give me time to get changed."

I walk away to my bedroom putting on black jeans, a fresh t-shirt and a button up.

Once I'm dressed, we head to my parents' home to get Emmett. I'm not surprised to find him at the door waiting for us.

"Hey, Jasper, who's your friend?"

I glare at Emmett as he looks at me puzzled.

"This is your brother, Edward," Jasper says like he's introducing us for the first time.

"Oh, Edward, I didn't recognize you without your books."

I roll my eyes at him. "Are we going out or not?" I ask raising my eyebrow at them.

"Oh, we're going out, so keep your panties on." Emmett says getting in the car.

It doesn't take us too long to park the car and head for the first bar.

"I'll get the drinks," Emmett says walking up to the bar, leaving Jasper and me to find a seat. Thankfully, it's still early and there isn't a bar full of college students here yet.

"Here we go," Emmett says putting down three beers and six shots.

"I'm driving, Emmett."

"No! Just leave the damn car here and we'll get a cab, or even walk home; it's only ten minutes," Emmett says rolling his eyes. "So here's to me and two more years of service."

I hit Emmett's glass with mine and down the shot chasing it with some of my beer.

"And to my baby brother and Jasper's last year at law school before the real work starts."

We hit our second shot glasses together and down them.

"Jasper, I want you to keep an eye on my bro here?" Emmett says with a nod of his head toward me. "He's one of these good guys that work too hard. Make sure no girl stomps on his heart, or fucks him over. But make sure he has some fun, too."

"I will try, Emmett, but you know what he's like," Jasper says with a chuckle, and I'm surprised when Emmett slaps the back of his head.

"There's nothing wrong with him wanting that one perfect girl, Jasper, and I'm sure you'll get there soon, too. Maybe sooner than you thought since you took my baby sister to bed, huh?"

Jasper swallows and I smile at his squirming.

"You and I both know that Edward is the kind of guy that's all in or nothing. He wants his princess and that's okay, just as long as she doesn't fuck him over. When I say _have some fun,_ it doesn't mean him, a girl and a bed. I just mean fun; you know – let his hair down, chill out and have a few laughs."

"I know how to have fun; just make sure you keep your ass safe," I tell him.

"Always do, brother, always do," Emmett declares as he nods, grinning at me.

"Okay, my round," Jasper says getting up and walking to the bar.

"I think Jasper boy likes Alice more than what he's letting on, but just in case, keep an eye on it, on them."

I nod. "I intend to."

"Here you go," Jasper says putting down more shot glasses and beers.

We spend the rest of the night laughing and drinking. Then we all stagger back to the apartment Jasper and I share.

The next morning we all get up, wash, dress and head out with our sunglasses on. Even being an overcast day, we need them desperately.

"Take care, Emmett," I say hugging him to me. I really fucking hate that my big brother is going away, to a place that he could so easily die.

"I'll be fine," Emmett says with a chuckle, but I can see the small bit of fear there inside of him.

"You make sure you call me," our mom sobs pulling Emmett out of my arms and into hers. "I'll send you care packages soon."

Emmett nods kissing the top of her head. "Yeah, make sure you add your cookies, too."

Emmett moves away and picks up Alice, hugging her.

"Don't boss my man Jazz around too much. Lay off Edward and his clothes, and I'll let you take me shopping when I'm home again."

"Okay," Alice sobs out a chuckle.

Emmett turns when he hears his flight being called.

"Good luck, Son. May God be with you," Dad says hugging Emmett quickly before he leaves.

We watch him until he walks through the doors.

"He'll be safe, right? My boy will come home?" Mom asks and Dad pulls her to him.

"Yeah, he'll be safe; we just need to trust him," Dad says sounding a little unsure.

We all head back to my parents' home where we have dinner together, saying an extra prayer for Emmett.

 _ **~*Chimera*~**_

The first week of law school goes by fast, and I have a mountain of work to get through. It's great for me, because I thrive on being kept busy.

"Your sister is driving me up the freaking wall," Jasper says as he walks in slamming the door.

"Oh?" I say but don't take my eyes away from my books.

"Yeah, I told her I wanted us to go steady, and she said she needs to think it over. What exactly is there to think over?"

"I'm not sure. What did she say when you asked her?"

"She didn't say anything, because Angela walked in crying over that guy she's dating. It was about him forgetting their anniversary or something – who knows. You know, maybe you were onto something, or maybe this friends-with-benefits is a Cullen thing. I mean, you never went steady with Angela, and now Alice won't give me an answer."

"I didn't and don't love Angela. We weren't a couple, she was there, and so was I. Heck, we only had sex ten to fifteen times max in the entire year we were fuck buddies."

"So every time you met then?" Jasper says with a chuckle.

"I saw her more than fifteen times that year. Okay, so it wasn't a lot more than fifteen times I saw her, but still I saw her more times than I fucked her."

"You know, I don't know how you do it?" he says questioningly.

"Do what?"

"Go so long without sex. It's been what—twelve months?"

"Thirteen, but who's counting."

"Okay, see that's like a lifetime," Jasper says sounding shocked.

"No – not really. Besides, there's more to life and a relationship than sex."

"Like what?"

I frown looking up at Jasper for the first time, and see that he has a cocky grin on his face.

"Like just being there for each other. Talking, kissing and hugging."

Jasper shakes his head at me. "Careful, dude, your vagina is showing."

I roll my eyes at him, flipping him off before looking back down at my work.

"Well ... I better get some work done; if she calls, I'm not here."

"Oh, yeah, really, that's how you want to play it? I forgot the best way to show a girl you want to go steady is to play games and avoid calls. Thanks for reminding me." I shake my head, going back to work, but stop when my cell buzzes with a text alert. I pick it up and frown seeing it's from an unknown number.

 _Edward, hi, it's Bella—the girl that ran into you! Anyway, I just thought I should warn you that since my ankle's better, I'll be out running tomorrow. Be careful and be on the lookout for me. Bella_

I feel myself smile as I shake my head.

 _ **Bella, I'm glad that your ankle is much better, and I will look out for you. How's the first week of school going? Enjoying it so far? Edward**_

It only takes a few minutes for my cell to buzz again with another message.

 _First week was okay; a little strange at times for me. I went to school where there were only three hundred students, and that includes from the pre-kindergarten class to the seniors. Here, I walk into a class, and it has over hundred students. To say it was mind blowing for me was an understatement. Overall, I'm enjoying it, I just need to get and keep my head in the game. What about you? Are you drowning in homework yet?_

I tilt my head a little; her last school must have been really small.

 _ **Yes, I have enough to keep me busy for the next decade, but it will all be handled by winter break. You will get used to the classes, and some students will drop out. Remember that Alice is your RA, and each class will have a TA. Go to them if you need them, or just call or text me, and I will help you if I can.**_

I hit send and don't even return to my work as I wait for her reply.

 _Thank you, Edward. I think you are—so far that is—the nicest person I've met here._

I chuckle as I read her message and quickly type out my reply.

 _ **Really – the nicest, huh? Even after I knocked you on your ass? And I'm the nicest person you've met? What about your roommates, they seemed nice?**_

 _Yeah, they're nice. They've been great about showing me around, but they're a lot more outgoing than I am. They've already been to six parties; in fact, they are away at one tonight as well._

I pull my eyebrows together in wonder. If they're so nice, why is she not off at the party with them?

 _ **Well, how come you aren't off to the party, too?**_

 _You would have to ask that. It's kind of a long story. My upbringing was not the normal one. My parents kept me VERY close to home. So, all of this is new to me. I came here because I wanted to learn and experience things like a normal teenager. But to jump into drinking and partying would be too much, too soon. I mean, last Saturday was the first time I had a drink ever. I don't think it would be a good idea to head to my first party and take my first load of alcohol on the same day. I guess maybe I'll go to the next one. What about you, Edward, why are you not out at a party with your girlfriend?_

I smile and tilt my head; is she fishing for info, or was that an innocent question?

 _ **Bella, was that your sly way of asking if I have a girlfriend?**_

 _No, but now that you've brought it up, do you? I wouldn't want to upset her by texting you, not that I, or you are texting anything that would make her upset._

I chuckle as I can just picture the blush she must have on her face.

 _ **No, we're not, and no, I don't have a girlfriend. What about you, any boyfriends I should worry myself about?**_

 _No, no boyfriend._

 _ **That's good to know, Bella.**_

 _It is?_

I grin and end up chuckling out loud. She is so shy and unsure of herself.

 _ **Yes, Bella, it means I can flirt with you now, and not have some dude wanting to beat me up.**_

I wait a few minutes but nothing comes back and I'm worried I took it too far.

 _ **Bella, I'm sorry if my last text upset you; please forgive me.**_

 _It was fine, Edward, just ... I've never flirted with anyone; hell, no one's ever flirted with me, it just caught me off guard._

I'm surprised that no one has tried to flirt with her; she's a good looking girl.

 _ **Really, no one? I find that hard to believe, you're a very beautiful girl.**_

 _Edward, my dad is the chief of police and my mom's the local reverend in my hometown. I went to a private, all-girls school, and was not allowed to talk to boys—well, apart from Jake, and let's not talk about him. So, this is a first for me. You're also the first person to ever say that they thought I was beautiful._

I read Bella's text a few times, and my heart feels hurt for her. It's very clear from her message that her parents—even if they thought they were doing the best for her—caused her pain. I push it aside and text Bella back.

 _ **Maybe I could share some more firsts with you.**_

Bella and I spend the next three hours texting; my work was forgotten and it no longer seemed urgent or important.

* * *

 **A/N: So now you got to see a little different side of Edward. You got to meet more of Alice, and Jasper. What do you think of them sneaking behind his back at first? We also learned that Edward and Angela had a past, but it certainly was not an actual relationship, though Alice wishes it was. What roles do you think Alice will play in getting them to date again, since we know he will eventually be dating her down the road?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here we are already on Chapter 4, it doesn't seem like we've been posting for two weeks now. We're glad that the majority of you are loving this, and we want to say thank you for the story love and the recs this is getting.**

* * *

 **Chimera – Chapter 4**

 **BPOV – still previous to chapter 1**

"Bella!"

I turn seeing Edward running my way. The last two weeks he has joined me in the last twenty minutes of my run.

"What're your plans for this beautiful Saturday?" he asks with a lopsided grin and wink.

I shrug a little. "I'm not sure. Jessica and Lauren want me to go with them to this party, but I'm still a little unsure about it. I also still need to get a job, and I have to attend church tomorrow."

He chuckles a little shaking his head. "What kind of job are you looking for?"

I turn and look at him. "Anything legal that pays money. My dad and mom are kind of disappointed that I haven't gotten one yet." I look down feeling a little ashamed that I've only been here two weeks and I've already disappointed them.

"I'm sure they're not really disappointed, but I know that my sister gave her notice to Starbucks last week, so they'll be looking."

I stop and look at him. "Really?" I ask fighting the urge to run back to my dorm to get washed and dressed to get there immediately.

Edward shakes his head and laughs. "Get going, Bella, and we'll talk on Monday."

I wave running all the way back to my dorm. I take a quick shower, put on some of my best church clothes, and walk the ten minutes to Starbucks.

"Hello," I say in my best business voice when I get to the counter, "is the manager available?"

The girl behind the counter nods, then walks away to an older man and talks to him, pointing at me. "Hello, I'm James, the manager. How can I help you?"

"Hello, James, I'm Bella," I say shaking his proffered hand. "I'm looking for a job, and was told that you may have an opening available to start soon?"

"Do you have a resume?" I nod and hand it to him with a smile.

"Soup kitchen, bingo club, church nursery, these are all volunteer-type jobs, right?"

"Yes, Sir, that's right," I say trying hard not to show my natural shyness.

"Have you done any work where you were paid?"

I bite my lip and shake my head at him. "No, Sir, not yet."

"Are you a student?"

"Yes, Sir, I just started at UW."

"How old are you?"

"I turned eighteen today," I say proudly.

He looks me up and down a few times.

"Okay; I'll let you try it for the next eight weeks, and then we'll take it from there."

"Thank you, Sir, I won't let you down," I grin at him with a smile.

"Can you start tomorrow at three in the afternoon?"

"Yes, Sir, I can."

"Okay, bring your Washington State identification card or drivers license, Social Security card, class schedule, and your college identification so that I can work out your shifts."

I grin at him nodding happily. "Thank you," I squeal out throwing my arm around him. It takes my brain a few seconds to catch up to what I have done. I pull back to put a grin on my face. He seems to be chuckling and shaking his head, so I know I haven't overstepped my mark. "Thank you," I say again.

He gives me a nod but steps away from me. "See you tomorrow."

As soon as I'm out of the coffee shop, I jump up down as I spin around.

"Hey, Bella," I gulp when I hear Jessica's voice, and turn to see that Lauren is standing beside her, both looking at me.

"I just got my first job!" I blurt out excitedly, pointing at Starbucks.

"Well done, Bella, now there's yet another reason for you to come out with us tonight," Jessica says as they take turns hugging me.

I frown shaking my head a little, still feeling unsure about that. It doesn't help that I am always looking over my shoulders, just waiting for my dad to jump out at me.

"Come on, Bella, you turned eighteen today, it's time to live a little." I groan seeing they both have that puppy-dog look.

"Okay, fine," I say knowing that they are just going to keep after me until I say _yes_.

"Yay!" they cheer together, before high-fiving each other.

"But, I need to go and get some things done now," I say with a plea and I am relieved when they nod and agree.

"Bye, Bella," They sing out together.

I wave at them and head back to the dorm, give our room a quick clean as well as making Jessica's and Lauren's beds.

Once I'm finished, I sit on my bed reading the book that Jessica gave me. My cell alarm rings and I place the book down. As I turn off my alarm, I know that it's time for me to call home.

"You're a minute late in calling, Isabella," my father answers in greeting.

"I'm sorry, Sir, my cell must be a little slow today?" I question, and frown as I was sure I set my alarm to go off a few minutes before I needed to call.

He hums a little but thankfully drops it. "Have you enjoyed your birthday?" my mom asks and I nod, not that she can see.

"Yes, I have had a nice day."

"Well, you can open the gift we put in your bag now."

I move off my bed pulling the box out from underneath it.

I slowly open the box to see the long, black skirt and plain, white shirt. There's also a silver charm cross on a silver necklace. I close my eyes and softly caress the necklace.

"Thank you," I say and clear my throat a little knowing that my father doesn't like crying.

"You have won it back, just don't lose it this time," my father says harshly.

I nod remembering how they took my other cross away from me, after the whole Jacob thing went down. The thought still hurts me even now a year later.

"I've found a job," I say after a few minutes.

"Where?" my father barks out right away.

"At Starbucks; it's close to my dorm."

"It will do for now," my father mutters clearly unhappy with my choice of jobs. "Have you found a church yet?"

"Yes, Sir, the one you told me about. I've been attending services there each week."

"Have you told them that you will help out?"

"No, Sir, not yet."

"God helps those who help others, Isabella, remember that."

"I know, Sir, just—"

"Just what, Isabella? If you have time to run, you have time to volunteer at the church."

"I will speak with them tomorrow morning, Sir."

"Make sure you do. Be sure to call on Monday at seventeen hundred sharp this time."

"Love you, baby," my mom says as the line disconnects.

My hand goes to my chest as I get the same odd feeling of being unable to breathe which has troubled me from time to time. It has been really bad this past year.

I take some deep breaths closing my eyes, as I send a silent prayer to God to help me. When I feel calmer, I look at my cross, holding it close to my chest. I find it so odd that this small symbol can bring me so much peace, but I assume that it's because I know deep down that God will love me despite my misgivings.

I put it on, and right away, I feel more 'whole' than I have in a while. As my stomach growls, I walk out of my room heading to the cafeteria for something to eat.

I sit close to the back of the large room, eating alone. I watch the rest of the new students talk and laugh. One of the groups looks my way but carries on talking before laughing. I drop my eyes from them quickly. I know that is bigheaded to believe that I would be their choice of topics to speak about, but that voice in my head is the one that seems to point out small things. Things like they look at me before laughing, which makes my thoughts seem that much more correct. Feeling lonely and uncomfortable, I stop eating and dump my leftovers in the garbage before walking out of the dining room.

By the time I get back to my dorm room, Jessica and Lauren are going through their clothes trying to find something to wear for the party tonight.

"Have you picked something out yet?"

I shrug grabbing my black jeans and a Batman T-shirt, and show the outfit to them.

"Do you have any skinny jeans?" Lauren asks.

I look at her and shake my head as my inner monologue snorts and reminds me that I'm not allowed to own skinny jeans; I'm not even allowed to wear a denim skirt.

"My mom would never buy them. It took me almost a year to get her to buy this for me," I say holding up my Batman T-shirt and jeans.

"Oh, girl, we have got to get you some new clothes."

I drop my head a little feeling embarrassed about my clothes, even my words sound as if I was still a little girl.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, and those are fine for tonight. However, you need some fun stuff to wear, too," Lauren says as she rubs my arm.

I take a deep breath heading off to the shower to get washed. It takes me only a short time to get dressed, so I sit and wait for both Lauren and Jessica to get done.

"Do you mind if I put a little lip gloss on you?" Jessica asks holding it out.

I shrug and she walks over to me.

Once she's done, she moves her hand slowly around to the back of my hair, pulling my hair down from the bun in which I had it. She shakes it a little and smiles at me.

"Okay, we're ready now, let's go," Lauren says and we walk out.

It takes only a few minutes to get to the frat house that's hosting the party.

"Only drink what you get yourself," Jessica says into my ear and I nod at her. "Oh, and let us know if you're going to a room or leaving."

I nod, but frown when she turns from me. Why the hell would I go to one of these guy's rooms?

All too soon, I've been left alone, and Jessica and Lauren are up dancing quite sexually with two guys. I can't even say it's because of the booze, because they've only had a few sips. I wish I could just let go, and not have to be so in control of every little thing in my life.

That's probably the reason I enjoyed the foreplay with Jacob. When he made me come, it felt like I was floating. The sex part was too rough; most of the time it just hurt. I never came during sex. Jacob told me that I was lucky that he took the time to make me come beforehand. But in truth, it was only a couple of times that he made me see 'God' as he put it.

I chuckle a little shaking my head at the memories. As soon as he came, he was done and dusted, and walked away with a wave of his hand. I should've known then, that something wasn't right. A boyfriend that doesn't take you anywhere, who you only had alone time with three times a month, really? I don't know why I was so surprised that he was seeing other people. I know that if he hadn't made me feel so free for thirty seconds before having sex, I wouldn't have done it again after the first time.

"Hi," I hear a voice from behind me.

I turn looking at the guy who just spoke.

"I'm Benjamin, are you okay? You look lonely."

I nod at him and he chuckles.

"I'm meeting my girlfriend and she's a little late, if you want, I could sit with you until she shows up. Or I could walk you home?"

I swallow pulling back a little. He holds his hands up.

"Sorry, you don't look like you're having a good time. I just thought maybe this wasn't your scene."

I nod at him. "I'm trying new things," I shrug and he grins a little.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Are there any cans of Coke?"

He nods and then motions his head a little to the side. I follow him to the kitchen, seeing a stockpile of different things to drink.

"You sure you don't want a beer or some jungle juice?" I shake my head.

"No – my friend Jessica gave me some blue type of liquor a few weeks back, I only had half a glass and I felt a little out of it. She laughed saying I was a one drink wonder when it came to alcohol."

Benjamin laughs and smiles a little.

"Bella, be careful, there are a lot of guys that would misuse that information. Anyway, here's your can of Coke, unopened, as you can see. Enjoy your drink. Oh, hey, my girl just got here, you can join us if you'd like?"

I shake my head not wanting to play the third wheel.

"Okay; well, enjoy yourself."

He waves at me walking away. I follow him with my eyes and watch as he walks to a girl with red hair and crossed arms.

I open the can and move to a corner of the room. There's a small voice at the back of my head telling me just to let go; drink and have a good time. However, there's a louder voice—my father's voice—telling me that's not what good girls do.

"Hey, Bella," Lauren says handing me a drink.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Peach schnapps and lemonade."

I hold the glass to my nose and it smells sweet but not a strong sweet smell.

"Drink up and come dance with me. That whore, Jessica, is dirty dancing with some boy."

I close my eyes and down the drink. I place my half can of Coke down and follow Lauren to the dance floor.

Lauren spins me around and I feel my body starting to have a warm buzzy feeling.

"That's it, Bella," Jessica says handing me another drink.

"Peach schnapps," she says and I down it in one drink.

"Bella, those are pretty strong for you, take it easy, okay?"

I nod at her and start to jump around the room as I dance.

I keep dancing, feeling so free. I giggle falling to the sofa.

"Hi, sweet girl, you want to dance with me?"

I look to the voice and just giggle because he looks weird.

I feel him take hold of my hand pulling me up to my feet.

"Come on, I'll make this a night to remember."

"HEY, raper," Lauren yells as Jessica pulls me toward her. "Fuck off!"

"Watch what you say, I'm not a rapist," the guy hisses like a snake making me giggle again.

"Oh, really, so why is it you're hovering over a girl who's clearly drunk? It's guys like you who give good guys a bad, fucking name, now piss off."

"Time to go home, Bella," Jessica says.

"But, I want to dance some more," I say swinging my arms, and somehow land on my ass.

"How many did she have?" I hear Lauren mutter.

"Three glasses that each had a half shot of peach schnapps in them," Jessica sings out.

"We need to watch this young one more when we're out, Jess," Lauren says pulling me up, and she looks like an angel.

"You're so pretty," I say squeezing her face.

"Fuck ... she's drunker than we thought," Jessica chuckles as they walk with me.

I feel the cold air hit me and I start to feel sick.

Lauren holds my hair as Jessica rubs my back as I puke in the bushes.

"I don't feel so good," I say in a childlike voice.

"Oh, baby doll, you'll be fine, let's get you home."

It doesn't take us too long to get home, and Jessica and Lauren help me get washed and changed for bed.

"Here," Jessica says handing me painkillers and water.

"Drink it all before sleeping," she says sounding like my mom.

"Okay," I say weakly.

I hear my cell buzz, but it's so loud it makes me groan. I open my eyes and wince as the light blinds me. I fumble until my hand lands on my cell and I pick up. Peeking through one eye, I switch it off and groan again.

Closing my eyes taking some deep breaths it feels like no time has passed when my alarm goes off again, and this time I push myself to get out of bed. I pick up my sunglasses and put them on making my way to the bathroom to get washed and dressed for my run.

"Hey," Edward says making me jump around covering my ears, glancing up to only see him smirking at me.

"Shh," for some reason it comes out like hiss. He raises one of his eyebrows as he tilts his head.

"Rough night?"

"I went out with Jessica and Lauren last night," I mumble and wish he would quiet down. There is an odd texture in my mouth; it feels fuzzy and dry.

Edward's hand slowly comes up to my face and removes my sunglasses, making me wince closing my eyes as the light hits them.

My pain seems to only make Edward chuckle, which lets me know he's a heartless pig. "Come on, Bella," he says putting my glasses back over my eyes. His hand slowly trails down my arm, making me bite back a moan, and when his hand meets my own, he links our fingers together.

"I need to run," I am able to say feeling weirded out by how his touch makes me feel.

"You've got a hangover; you need to be cured before you start your job."

It's not until Edward is helping me into his car that I realize we have moved from where we were standing.

"So, tell me about your night?"

I shrug and try to think back. "I remember drinking, dancing, and being sick."

"Did you have a good time?"

I think back and smile. "I think I did."

Edward chuckles as he speaks to me again "But, was it worth the hangover?"

"I'm not sure. Ask me again when I no longer feel like I want to die."

Edward chuckles some more, and I conclude that he is in fact a heartless pig as he appears to get enjoyment from my pain. As I glare at him, he winks at me. "That's all part of the fun."

Edward's car stops and I frown as we seem to be outside of an apartment building.

"My place is here."

I swallow worrying. I have never been alone in a house with a MAN before, and if my parents found out...

"Bella?" Edward says looking at me with worry.

"My parents will be mad if I'm alone in your apartment with you," As the words tumble out of my mouth, I am looking around to see if anyone is watching me.

 _Even if you don't see anyone doesn't mean no one is watching you. Father has caught you loads of time before, even when we felt safe._

"Bella."

I turn looking at Edward to see he is kneeling at the car door.

"I was just going to make you breakfast; if you want, we can go to a café instead?"

I take a deep breath shaking my head. "No, it's okay."

" _Come on, Bella you can trust him, and you know it,"_ my inner voice who's desperate to be free chants inside my head.

Edward leads me into his apartment heading straight for the kitchen.

"The best cure for a hangover is greasy, yummy food, and lots of it."

I sit at the table watching as Edward seems to cook up a storm as my stomach rumbles with the smell of the pancakes, eggs and bacon.

"Here you go, Bella," Edward smirks, putting the plate down in front of me. I watch him as he gets his own and joins me. "Bon appetite," he grins and I feel my heart flutter.

I clear my throat and take a bite of the pancake with a hum, because it tastes so good.

"This is so yummy," I say pointing at it with my fork.

Edward hums winking in agreement with me.

 _ **~*Chimera*~**_

After eating breakfast with Edward, I go back to my dorm and get ready for my first day at work. I arrive on time, and James spends the best part of two hours completing the paperwork and showing me around.

He hands me my shift schedule for the week, showing that my work hours are mainly on Tuesday afternoon.

On Tuesday, I arrive a little early which seems to have pleased James due to another worker calling in sick. He quietly shows me how everything works, before leaving me alone, saying that he will be back within the hour.

I hear the ring of the bell and look up to see Edward walking in, which makes me smile. We are only able to chat a little as the place quietly fills up with customers.

The entire time I am alone I get a constant flow of customers, but oddly Edward is the only one that seems to come back. By his fourth drop in, I make his coffee without asking what he wants.

I feel a little sad when my shift ends, and even with Edward being in so often, I never really got the chance to talk let alone thank him for taking care of me this morning.

Feeling wiped out by the time I get back to my dorm room, I kick my shoes off and lie on my bed on top of my covers. My text message dings, making me smile in hopes that it's Edward.

" _You never called home_!" My mind reminds me a little late. I sit up and try to stop the panic that is taking over me, as my breath shallows and I feel as if someone is choking me. " _I am dead; he's going to flip out on me. There's no getting out of this, you had better just call."_ Hitting on my home number, I close my eyes.

"Isabella, what time do you call this?" My father's harsh voice shouts in greeting.

"I'm sor—" I start to say, but he cuts me off rather short.

"I'm starting to think that your mother was right, and you're incapable of living on your own!"

"I was at work; it was busy and it made the time go past so quickly! I didn't have time to call you."

My father laughs, but not in a way that could ever be perceived as humorous. It's more like the way that makes my heart start to beat a lot faster because this laugh means I'm in a lot more trouble than what I first thought.

"So it has nothing to do with you being drunk last night and dancing around like a slut?"

I go to open my mouth but he carries on speaking, the harshness in his voice stops my mouth. "Then you were with that man, in his house alone!"

I close my eyes to hold back my tears.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"He's a friend; he was just trying to help me, nothing happened."

"Just a friend? A guy like him doesn't help good girls. All a guy like him wants is easy sex, is that what those roommates of yours are showing you?"

"They're nice to me," I plead with him. "Please, Sir, I know they are nice; they are watching after me. I just wanted to see what it was like to go to a party."

My father is quiet for few seconds and then lets out an odd sounding chuckle, that has me pulling my eyebrows together because I have no idea what it means. "Since you clearly don't think you need us, then that's it, your mother and I are done!"

I swallow a shaky breath, unsure of what he means. "Wh ... at?"

"We are done. From now on you can choose what you wear, what music you listen to, your friends, and all of your mistakes will be on your own head," he yells. "All your mother and I are guilty of is trying to keep you safe. Safe from all the evil in the world and from making the same mistakes that we made! But maybe we've been keeping you too close, and it's time for you to see what you are capable of doing on your own. If you fail, then you will move back here and stop all of these stupid noises about going to college."

Unable to stop myself, I start to cry, "Dad."

"Isabella, take this as a chance to prove to us that you are the good girl we brought up to be."

I pull the cell from my ear as I hear the echo from him slamming his phone down. I let out a breath rubbing my chest, blinking my eyes before looking up. "Please, help me, please, God, help me make them proud of me."

This is the same prayer I've prayed every night since I was thirteen; so far it has gone without being answered.

* * *

 **A/N: So, we know she is a light weight, but at least the girls kept her safe. What do you think of Jess and Lauren now? How do you suppose things will go, now that her father says him and her mother, are done, they are setting her free. How do you suppose things will go? And how do you think her father is finding out everything she does?**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY, it's Tuesday! Be sure to send Nikky a Thank you in the review, because I actually forgot to update today due to family drama, and she reminded me. THANKS, NIKKY! I'm so glad she keeps me in line, or else I'd be lost.**

 **There was a guest review unhappy with us showing the past, but the past is what shapes the future and we need to show this part of the past, in order to fully show the story once the chapters catch up to the present time. As it is the past will catch chapter 1 on chapter 20, and chapter 21 will show them meeting again after not seeing each other for 18 months.**

* * *

 **Chimera – Chapter 5**

 **EPOV – still previous to chapter 1**

"Edward, letter for you," Jasper yells as he throws it to me.

Picking it up, I smile knowing that it's from Emmett. He is still stationed stateside, for last minute training; however, he is about to be deployed.

"Another," he says making me look up just in time to catch it.

I throw the second letter on the table knowing that it's my cell phone bill. Since I never go over my normal limit, there's no real need for me to look at it and it's set as an auto pay bill from my checking account.

I open Emmett's letter reading it, while eating my toast at the same time. As always, he has me smiling and laughing at his comments. Grabbing paper and a pen, I write back to him knowing that if I send it today he'll get it before he leaves.

When the letter is written, I quickly read it over, and am surprised that most of my letter is about my interactions with Bella. I shake my head and place it in an envelope leaving it open as there are still a few more things that I also need to put in with it.

"Okay, I'm off," I call out to Jasper. I place the letter in my briefcase, and carry it out to my car.

My first stop of the day is the nearby store. Walking in, I look around seeing that there are two elderly women shopping. Knowing what I'm here to buy could upset set them. I wait it out by flicking through a Deadpool comic.

"Edward." As soon as her voice hits my ears, my body freezes for a fraction of a second before turning my head to see Angela standing there smiling at me.

"Hi," I deadpan. "How are things?" I continue trying to sound as if I am happy to see her.

"Good, good, how is the law office treating you?" The fact that she is talking about something I love makes me smile broadly.

"Things are good so far, just waiting to get my hands on my first case, you know?"

Angela nods at me, as if she's truly interested in what I am saying. "Alice said that you may join us next weekend on our night out?"

"I'm not sure; my workload has been a little heavy, and that could double without any warning." This is true but I really don't want to be stuck out with Jasper, Alice and Angela.

"You should join us; it'll give you a chance to meet Benny."

"I'll let you know," I say noncommittally.

"I could bring a friend for you ..." I shake my head and she frowns. "Come on, Edward," she pleads with me.

"If I come, I'll bring Bella with me," I tell her and her face drops then she places a fake smile on her face that has me pulling my eyebrows together.

"Who's that? Alice never told me you were dating anyone," she states. I close my eyes holding back a snort. _Is she really jealous?_

"I am not seeing her ..." I notice the first few words seem to cheer Angela up a little, but I doubt it will last when I say my next statement. "But I'm attracted to her, and I know that I am developing a connection with her." I hold up Emmett's letter. "Most of this is about her."

"That's great," Angela lies and then looks at her watch. "I need to go."

Before I can even say goodbye, she walks away. "Think I may pass on the drinks," I mutter to myself knowing that her behavior is likely because she and Benny are having or have had another falling out. It's times like this, I hate that we ever entered into our past agreement. I know my feelings never moved from friendship, and wanting or needing a release, but I have a feeling that Angela had hoped we would move on to something else. Most women wouldn't and do not want to be seen as a fuck buddy. I know she loves Benny, but when she's down or things aren't going well, I think her head plays tricks on her and she again believes we could have something great together. Or it could just be Alice filling her mind with her usual shit.

A quick look around the store shows that I am alone. Walking over to the counter, I give the guy behind the register a smirk. "I need a few of your top shelf magazines up there."

"What ones do you want?" He asks walking to the rack.

"Maxim, Playboy, Penthouse, Hustler, Swank, and any other high-end naked women mag you have back there."

"Great choices," he grins as he puts them down on the counter.

"This, too," I say handing over the comic book I was looking at.

"Strange combo," he mutters as he rings the items up.

"My brother is strange, and this is relatively normal compared to what he usually buys."

He just looks at me.

"He's in the army and is about to get deployed to Iraq."

He gives me a nod and ducks under the counter. Standing back up, he places a thick magazine down titled 'Uniformed Hotties'. "This one is on me then," he tells me. "It's a new special edition, and it really has some smoking hot babes in uniform in it. Not only that, but there's a toll-free number for our men in uniform to call, and they have a girl who will help him have some special free time," he says with a wink.

I pick it up and sure enough there is a number to call and register. And if you're in the armed services, you get a hundred free minutes.

"I am sure he and most of the others he's deploying with will enjoy this, too," I chuckle picking up my bag. When I get to my car I place the magazines in with my letter and close the flap on the large manila envelope.

 **~Chimera~**

I walk into the State District Attorney's office and over to where my desk is.

"Edward, don't take your jacket off," Garrett says walking to me.

Garrett is an attorney in the office, who is directly responsible for me.

"I need you to go to UW, and then drive to Starbucks. Stop there and get a black coffee, and then drive to Wal-Mart. Keep your speed at forty miles per hour, and obey all traffic signals. Do it several times, and note down how long it takes you, and how hot the coffee is each time you arrive at Wal-Mart."

I raise my eyebrow at him and he chuckles handing me a thermometer. "Case number CV682762-87743 Mechanize."

I nod knowing this is the attack outside of Wal-Mart. The victim had third-degree burns on fifty percent of her arm. The defendant claims that he spilled the coffee he got from Starbucks, twenty-five minutes before. One of our jobs is to try and put holes in alibis.

Setting off, I drive from the office to the Starbucks by UW and it takes about ten minutes. I note down how long it took me as I make my way to the counter.

"Welcome to Starbucks – what can I get for you?" I look up as I open my mouth to place my order. I quickly close my mouth seeing Bella standing there.

"Hi," I say surprised, then let out a soft chuckle knowing she got the job here so I don't know why I'm surprised to see her, but this has made my day so much better.

"Hello," Bella says weakly as her face turns red.

I can't believe that even after almost four weeks she still gets flushed around me, but on the other hand it is rather cute, and it's causing me to become more and more interested in her.

"Coffee, please." I can't help but speak huskily to her; even normal everyday words seem to come out as being flirty.

"How would you like it?"

I hum as I look at my notes seeing that the defendant claims it was black with two sugars. "Black, two sugars please," I say as Bella tilts her head, and gives me a confused look.

"It's for work," I inform her and she gives me a small head movement and goes off to make it.

"That's three dollars please."

I hand her the money and collect the receipt and cup before walking out. I get into my car and head to the Wal-Mart parking lot. I park the car noting both the temperature and the time it took me to drive there from Starbucks. I pour the coffee out and do it again.

By the time I get to the fifth round, Bella just shakes her head getting the coffee without me asking for it.

"Here," I say handing her a ten.

"Do you want something else?" Bella asks looking as confused as she sounds.

"No, it's a tip, sweetheart."

Bella looks at me as her face flushes red and I wink at her before walking out.

This time when I leave Wal-Mart, I head back to the office. I found that on average, it took me eight minutes to get from UW to Starbucks. I spent an average of five minutes there and it took me an additional ten minutes to get to Wal-Mart, and each time the coffee had cooled down enough to not cause third-degree burns.

The rest of my day is spent going over the rest of the notes and information we have with Garrett.

When I leave the office at the end of the day, I head to my parents' home hoping to get a home-cooked meal. Well, home cooked and made by someone else besides me.

"Hi, honey," my mom says smiling as I walk into the kitchen.

"Hi, Mom," I say with a grin making her chuckle.

"Sit and I'll heat some food up for you."

I take off my jacket and sit at the table. I'm grateful when minutes later she places a full, steaming plate of pot roast and trimmings in front of me.

"So, how are things going?"

"They're okay. I'm working on a case right now. It looks like we'll be able to send this guy to prison. We proved today that his story has more holes in it than a tennis racket," I mumble out as I take a piece of homemade bread from the basket, and soak up some of the gravy on my plate. "I got a letter from Emmett today." I move only my eyes to see my mom looks a little sad.

"Yes, we got a letter today, too. I have a care package almost complete, do you want to add anything to it before I close it up?"

"Yeah, I have it with me," I say taking the sealed manila envelope out, and hand it to her. Like always, she looks at it for few seconds and then places it in the box. I'm grateful that my mom is not overly nosey. It really wouldn't be a good thing to have to explain to her that I'm buying dirty magazines. To me it seems worse that she would know I was buying them for my brother than if I was buying them for myself.

"Honey, I'm home," my father calls and I look to the kitchen doorway as my dad walks in.

"Hello, son," he says taking his usual seat.

"Hope that's not my dinner you're eating."

I chuckle shrugging as I move my plate closer. "If it was, it's mine now," I tell him and he cocks his head at me.

"I paid for it," he says jokingly.

"Mom made it for me and I'm her favorite."

"I can guarantee that's not true," my dad says as he raises his brow at me.

"Hush, the both of you, and I don't have favorites," my mom says as she puts his plate down in front of him.

"How are things going; you're looking tired?" my dad says using his doctor's voice as his eyes scan me.

"I'm fine; it's just that the normal work is piling up, and there aren't enough hours in the day to get it all done."

My dad hums. "I'll make you an appointment to see Alec just the same. I'll have him run blood work on you."

I roll my eyes; this is the downside of having a father who's a doctor. He worries about every little thing. "Really, Dad, I'm fine, and I had my yearly checkup just before my birthday."

He just hums again as he texts away, and I know that he is booking me an appointment.

"Do you want me to box some food up for Jasper?" Mom asks.

"No," my dad answers before I can say a word.

I look between him and my mom, and my mom looks as confused as I do.

"That boy is seeing our baby girl, so I'm not having him take my food, too," my dad says sounding upset.

"And?" my mom asks and both dad and I look at her. "She's twenty-two now. I was married and had Emmett by that age."

"She's pregnant?" my dad says as he stands looking horrified at the thought.

"What? No! I'm just saying that she's not a little girl anymore," my mom growls out as she gets my dad to sit back down.

"She's still my little girl," my dad almost pouts.

I hold back the chuckle at the fact that my dad just whined at my mother.

My mom pats his back saying, "there, there," as she rolls her eyes at his silly antics.

"You'll keep an eye on them?" My dad asks but it sounds more like a demand.

"I will," I say with a nod.

"You will not, if anything, you should be looking for a girl for yourself," my mom declares with a glare at me.

I look down at my plate seeing that it's empty, and I know that I can't go against my mom, so it's time to leave. "On that note, it's time for me to leave. I love you both, thanks for dinner."

I pick up my jacket and give my mom a kiss as I walk past her.

"Your appointment is tomorrow night at seven," my dad informs me, I sigh but nod walking away.

 **~Chimera~**

I arrive back to my apartment finding Jasper and Alice hugging and kissing on the sofa.

I walk right past them heading to my room. I wash and change for bed and start to look over the notes on my classes again.

My cell chimes and I pick up seeing that it is a text from Bella.

 _I'm just checking in with you. You okay after all that caffeine? You must still be buzzing around somewhere._

I smile and lean back on my bed. There is something about this girl that just makes me feel happy and calm. _**I'm sorry to say that I didn't get to drink any of the coffee. I was conducting a test.**_

" _WHAT? Are you saying that I worked hard on those six coffees for you just to throw them away?"_

I gulp not having thought of that. _**Shit, Bella, I'm sorry – it's just that's what the guy had, and I don't drink coffee in the morning. And I did tip you.**_

 _Relax, Edward, I was just playing with you. I'm sorry Jessica gave me some sweet wine because I was upset, and I have drunk almost the whole bottle. It's really rather yummy; do you like wine?_

I shake my head chuckling; she can go from sexy to sweetie in only a few lines. _**Yes, I do, and why were you upset?**_

As I wait for my reply, I think back to this morning if she seemed upset then. Thankfully it only takes a few minutes for my cell to chime again. _Family problems – don't want to talk about it. Sorry._

I swallow as I frown, not liking the change in her text. Sad is something this girl shouldn't be. _**It's okay, sweetheart. I'm sorry if I upset you, but know that I'm here for you, if you need someone to talk to.**_

 _This is Jess. Bella just got sick and she seems to have the drunken blues, so I've taken her cell away. She'll see you tomorrow if you make the morning run. BYE._

I rub my face feeling the need to go to Bella's dorm and see her, but it's also after one in the morning, and I know full well that sometimes girls just need a good cry, and drinking wine made that happen.

I take a deep breath and pick up my cell.

 _ **Goodnight, sweetheart, and I'll see you tomorrow on our run or later at Starbucks. xoxo.**_

I lay my head down to try to work out what could've upset Bella. A loud moan makes me sit up and turn to the wall that cuts between Jasper's and my room. As the moan comes again along with Jasper's name, I cover my ears with both my hands getting out of bed to grab my iPod. As soon as I have it, I quickly put the earplugs in and blast the music.

The next morning I wait at the park for Bella. I grin when I see her make her way to the park power walking. I watch her almost walk past before I join her.

"Hangover?" I ask as I jump out next to her.

"Shit!" Bella screams as she covers her heart which I know must be racing. "Don't do that," she scolds me.

I just grin at her, which makes her shake her head and smile at me.

"You're just like Mike," she says walking again.

"Mike?" I ask walking slowly next to her.

"He went to my church in Forks. He had blond hair and blue eyes, he could get away with anything; all he had to do was give girls that same smile you just gave me."

I nod and wonder if this boy was more than a friend of hers. "Did he give it to you often?"

Bella blushes and I start to feel a little worried that my thoughts were right, but she shakes her head at me. "No! I wasn't allowed to speak to or look at him."

"Why?"

Bella tilts her head a little. "My dad is a cop; my mom is the Reverend."

I nod at her, and must still look like I feel – clueless.

"He is four years older, had tattoos, a motorcycle, smoked, drank and had a leather jacket."

I nod chuckling. "Ah, he was the bad boy?"

She nods in agreement with me as another thought strikes me.

"Did many of your friends come along to college with you?" I ask knowing that she never talks about anyone apart from Jessica and Lauren.

"I didn't have many friends – my parents seemed to find faults with each of them." She clears her throat. "The one that I did have—he's back in La Push working. My father was—is—protective of me," Bella continues and bites her lip.

"My parents were the same with Alice; well… more so my dad. He's always worried that some boy will hurt her. I know that if anyone broke her heart, my dad would kill them, if he could," I say trying to reassure her it's something that dads just do.

"Come on, this is supposed to be a run not a walk," Bella says starting to run.

I give her a head start before catching up to her easily. I turn beside her and start running backward. "This is just a light jog for me, Shorty."

"Hey, I'm not short."

I chuckle as Bella tries to give me an angry face.

"You are, too. You're like five-foot-nothing," I deadpan.

Bella stops and looks at me. I give her the come-and-get-me look, and she takes off running fast in my direction. She smacks me lightly as she passes me and sprints off faster. Bella and I seem to keep the cat and mouse game going for a while, taking turns catching each other. For the rest of our morning run, we enjoy the easy banter together.

"Come on, I'll make you breakfast again," I say with a nod toward my car where I parked it.

Bella seems to think over what I have said as her face reddens, making me believe she is going to reject my offer as I open my mouth to change it to buying her breakfast. Bella starts to speak.

"Only if I can help this time."

I chuckle feeling relieved that she wasn't turning me down.

"Agreed," I tell her and lead the way to my car.

 **~Chimera~**

"You chop the onion, tomatoes, and peppers. I'll beat the eggs, and get the pans ready," I order with a smile.

She starts to chop the vegetables and I grab the pans. Once the eggs are ready, I turn to Bella and smile. "How are you getting on at Starbucks?" I ask as I pour the egg mix into the frying pan.

"It's going well; I haven't made any huge mistakes so that's something."

"It is," I agree taking the cut up vegetables from her and adding them to the eggs in each pan.

"I am more worried about fitting in volunteer time at the church with my already busy schedule." The odd tone of her voice makes me turn my head to see that she is frowning.

"What are you doing?" I ask wanting to know if this is something I can help her with.

"The soup kitchen, for the homeless, but they will need me four nights a week."

I stop what I am doing and look at her. "Did you not tell them it was too much?" I ask stunned that someone would expect that from her, being that she is a full-time student, and works part-time.

"I have to do it," Bella states moving to me.

She reaches over taking the pan off of the heat and flips the omelet and then repeats the process with the second pan.

"No you don't; one night every two weeks should be enough to volunteer, Bella," I tell her.

Bella shakes her head and clasps her necklaces. "They have nothing, I am lucky to have what I have. I have to figure it out and help them."

I shake my head knowing there' s no way she will be able to keep it up. "Just promise me if gets to be too much you will cut back?"

Bella gives me an odd smile as she nods at me. She drops her hand and I see that she was clasping a cross.

"Is that new?" I ask having not seen it before.

"Yes, well no," she says.

I chuckle as I raise my brow giving her a pointed look of a question.

"My father took it from me last year, and I just got it back on my birthday. I just earned it back, just in time for my birthday he said."

I shake off the oddness of the beginning of that statement and move to the later part. "Oh, when is the big day?" I ask.

"It passed already; it was the thirteenth."

"That was last week," I declare. "Wait, I saw you that day," I say as my mind recalls that was the day she left me to get the job at Starbucks. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Bella gives me an odd look. "Why would I tell you, it's just a day like any other?"

I chuckle and then shake my head as Bella starts to plate up the omelets that I was meant to be making for us. "You're only what – eighteen or nineteen? You're too young to hate birthdays already."

"Eighteen, and birthdays in my house were nothing big, not like Jesus' birthday."

I hum, but shake off the aggravation her words make me feel as I sit down at the table with her.

"Did you get anything new?"

"I received a new skirt and shirt," Bella says as she starts to eat. "But this was the best gift," she says holding her cross. "This shows me that my father has finally forgiven me."

I swallow the food that was in my mouth "What did you do that needed forgiveness?"

Right away Bella's whole face gets red, and the hurt look in her eyes makes me want to take back my question.

"I had sex outside of marriage. I thought I was pregnant – I wasn't, but the damage was already done when I had to go to my parents."

I stretch over clasping her hand. "If that's all you did to lose the cross, then I am glad that Jasper's not their son, he would be compelled to hell by now."

Bella just looks at me, and shakes her head. She looks down at her plate, but before she can eat anything I squeeze her hand making her look back up at me.

"Bella, I have slept with someone, more than one in fact, outside of marriage and it's not something you should feel ashamed of, not with me."

"I think it was my lie that made it hurt him more than the fact that I had sex, but I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want him to hate Jacob."

"Sorry, but I'm not following, what do you mean?" I ask.

Bella takes a deep breath and sighs. "I went to an all-girls school. The only boy that I was allowed to talk to was my father's best friend's son, Jacob. I was sixteen, and Jacob was eighteen when we started to date. We had sex, but I found out he had another girlfriend so I ended it. My dad never knew, so when a month later I didn't have ..." Bella gives me a look to tell me what she means without saying it. "I had to tell them. My dad was so mad, so I just lied, telling him it wasn't Jacob. I told him I was with someone else." Bella shakes her head chuckling. "I couldn't think of a name so he thought I never knew it. The look on his face still haunts me."

"I'm sorry," I tell her, knowing that she made a huge sacrifice for some douchebag that more than likely never knew what she did to keep him stay safe.

"It's okay now; he has forgiven me," Bella frowns. "Now, I have to prove to him that I am the good girl that he raised."

"I am sure you will," I say and wonder how anyone can't see that she's a sweetheart.

I wink at Bella taking my hand from hers. "How about I tell you some stories about my family?"

Bella nods at me and I launch into stories, giving her the Cullen family run down. It takes no time for me to have her laughing at the stunts Emmett has pulled.

* * *

 **A/N: Again today's post is due to Nikky keeping me on a schedule, so please show her the love. Do you think Edward reassured her enough?**

 **So what do you think of her telling Edward all about the situation with Jacob? Did you like the care package that Edward sent to Emmett? What are your thoughts on the conversation about Bella's hangover and sometimes from her teen years in Forks?**

 **Please feel free to join discussions and talks about this story and any other story we have written or are a part of, on Facebook. Our group page is TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction. We also tend to post teasers there, but not for every story or chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well happy Friday, everyone. YAY! We want to take a moment to assure you that all of the back-story you are reading and getting, is for a significant reason, otherwise we never would have done it. Feel free to ask questions, BUT be clear if you mind spoilers or not, due to the complexity of this story, there are way more things going on right now than you are aware of.**

* * *

 **Chimera – Chapter 6**

 **Bella POV – Still previous to Chapter 1**

"I want a five thousand word essay on how people below the poverty level are destroying the economy," the professor demands.

It's nearly the end of September and class is five weeks in. Our homework is steadily increasing. Even so, this assignment seems odd and one-sided. I raise my hand as my face heats up.

"What?" our professor asks sounding as if he wasn't expecting questions.

"What if I don't believe that the poor are destroying the economy?" I ask.

He raises his eyebrows at me; I'm not sure if this is because of my question or the fact that I stuttered it. He glares at me and a sadistic grin springs up on his face as he answers. "I never asked if you believed it or not; I told you what I want. It is your given assignment, and sometimes you have to write about subjects in which you don't believe. And since you asked such a stupid question, you can add another thousand word count to both yours and everyone else's total. Enjoy," he sneers as his evil grin widens.

I gulp as the whole class groans and a few students seated in front of me turn and glare.

"Class is dismissed," the professor chortles.

I rub my face sighing deeply. _"I need to learn to keep my mouth shut,"_ my inner voice mutters as I pack my bag. Swinging it over my shoulder, I walk toward the door.

"Oh and Miss Opinionated," the professor calls.

Since I am the only one left in the hall, I know he's talking to me. I look at him over my shoulder.

"I'm certainly eager to see what you come up with," he sniggers, and no one could miss the snide sound of his tone. "Now, off you go, lippy," he states with a wave of his hand.

I walk out knowing that I need to suck it up. In my old school, we had loads of teachers who thought their beliefs, ideas and opinions were the only ones to be heard and agreed with. Having both my parents side with the school and teachers over the years, taught me that to get through, I have to bite my tongue and just agree. I had hoped that things would change once I was an adult in college, but after this class, it seems nothing has changed, sadly not even me.

"Bella," I hear called close by. I edge back seeing Jessica looking worriedly at me.

"I've been talking to you for five minutes now. Where were you?"

I give her a weak smile. "Sorry," I mutter.

"What happened?" She asks me as her hand rests on my arm.

"Just my last class; I had a falling out with the professor."

"You?" she asks pointing at me, "had a falling out with one of your professors?"

I'm only able to nod at her because there's a sob working its way up from my throat, and if I speak, it will come rushing out.

"Which professor?" Jessica demands.

"Sam Uley," I finally manage to sigh, while holding in my sob.

Jessica immediately groans. "He's an absolute jerk-off and a dickhead," she says simply. She looks closer at me and her tone changes from harsh to a soft and caring one. "Hey, babe," she reaches out and touches my cheek, catching the tear as it falls. "What happened?"

I throw my hands up and then launch into what transpired in class.

"Just when I thought that douche-canoe couldn't get any lower," she hisses. "I think he's taking that as a challenge, and is now going for the gold for the biggest asshole award," Jessica mutters.

She looks around the hallway and then jumps up on the bench. She gives me a sly grin and clears her throat. "Fuck him, fuck his class, and fuck his stupid-ass ego! Professor wank-stain, you can kiss my ass!"

My mouth drops open as I watch her in awe as the rest of the students cheer and clap. Even if it wasn't clear which professor she was talking about, they all seem to agree.

"Hey, Bells, want to come to this class with me?" Jessica asks as she rips the flyer off of the wall.

She hands it to me, and I see that it's a self-defense class. I bite my lip looking at her and shrug.

"What?" she asks with a look—a look I now know means she expects me to say something that's going to piss her off.

"I'll go to the class," I tell her with a smile. She looks at me, and I know that I have to tell her why I am hesitant. "My dad doesn't believe in this type of thing; he believes all females should be ladies and not fight."

Jessica holds up one of her fingers, and I watch her breathe in and out until she is smiling. "This is not fighting; this is learning how to kick someone's ass if they touch you, or try to rob you."

"That won't help," Lauren says as she joins us. "I've researched self defence in women, and more often than not, we freeze up unable to even scream for help for the first few seconds of any attack."

"Oh, isn't she a bundle of joy?" Jessica snarks but gives me a big smile.

"I'm just saying how it is, but I still think we should go. Rose organized the class, and she's a badass. Besides, I would rather we have the skills, so after we come out of our shocked state, we can kick someone's ass if they attack us. It would be better to have some knowledge than nothing at all."

Jessica nods at Lauren and then at me. "So I'll sign all three of us up then?" she asks as she looks pleadingly at me.

I let out a long breath. "Yes, sign me up," I say feeling a little scared, but also excited to be able to make my own choice.

"Just make one choice at a time," Lauren says into my ear picking up on how out-of-my box I am feeling.

"How was your class today?" Lauren asks making Jessica snort loudly.

"What?" Lauren questions.

"Professor waste-of-space was being his charming self," Jessica states.

"Ah, Uley strikes again, I take it?" Lauren asks looking at me and I nod. "Don't take it to heart sweetie; no one likes him. I think his over-inflated ego has to do with his minuscule manhood issues."

I feel myself gasp as Jessica spins around looking at Lauren. "You mean that Twat-Waffle is the professor you fucked last week?"

Lauren shrugs as she nods at Jessica.

"How small are we talking?" Jessica asks as she crosses her arms.

"My lip balm is bigger than his cock," Lauren says as she uses her cherry ChapStick, causing Jessica to laugh out loud as she winks at me.

"Come on, let's get some lunch and you can fill us in again on this _meeting,_ with the needle-dick," Jessica snorts.

 **~Chimera~**

I smile when I see Edward in front of me. I speed up, and when I am close enough, I jump so that I land on his back. He chuckles taking a hold of my knees.

"I was just thinking I need something to carry around the park to help burn off more calories."

I snort as I try to get down, but Edward grips my leg and speeds up making me shriek out a giggling sound.

"You seem happy this morning," he states looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Had a bad day yesterday in one of my classes, so Jessica and Lauren bought some wine, and we played games as they talked about their exes," I giggle.

Edward seems to nod as he mutters out loud to himself. "Well, so much to learn now; what should I do first?"

"How about letting me down?"

Edward snorts shaking his head. "Nope ... you chose to get on board, so you're stuck. Now, tell me, did you talk about your exes, too?"

"I only have one ex—Jacob—and we were only together for two months."

He continues his pace and nods at me. "What happened in class?"

I sigh out and tell him what went down.

"Jessica is right, that guy is a real scumbag, and if he fucks with you again, let me know."

I give him a puzzled look. " _What can he do about it; he's not even a student here anymore?"_ My mind asks, but I must have said it out loud because he answers me.

"He was one of my professors during freshman year, and tried to flunk me."

"He did?" I ask with a groan as soon as the words are out my mouth. " _Of course he did or he wouldn't have said it, stupid!"_ my inner voice hisses at me.

"Yes, all because I gave him twenty blank pages on an assignment he gave me."

"What?" I stutter.

Edward snorts as he comes to a stop. He turns looking at me from over his shoulder to speak again. "He asked us to do an assignment on why it would be good for the world if men took back their place from women, and women went back to being told what to do, say, think, and feel by men. As I couldn't find anything to support that, I gave him blank pages."

"He must have loved that," I comment making Edward wiggle his eyebrows as he grins at me.

"Oh, yeah, but when tried to fail me, my parents stepped in. I won't get into everything that went down, but let's just say that I'm surprised he's still allowed to teach."

"My father wouldn't get involved; he'd just tell me to do the assignment," I mumble. " _You're forgetting he's letting you do this! He's allowing you to go to school here, just like you wanted."_ My mind taunts my fears.

Edward slowly puts me down and turns toward me, "What do you mean he wouldn't get involved?" he asks, looking as if he wasn't sure of his own words.

"I wanted to attend college at UDub, so in many ways, this is my fault. I made my choice; I _asked_ for this."

"Most teens want to feel like an adult when they come to college. It doesn't mean that their parents take a back seat all of the time."

I give him a smile knowing that I should move on from this topic. Our friendship is still fresh, and there's only so much I can lay on him. The way that Jessica and Lauren have reacted to my parents' behavior tells me that they are far stricter than I believed. I clear my throat making sure my voice is light as I speak. "We—Jessica, Lauren and I—are all heading out to the movies and dinner on Saturday, would like to join us?"

Edward tilts his head as he looks at me. I see clearly in his eyes the fight as to whether he should keep talking about my parents or move on to another topic. As a sly grin comes over his face, I know that he has chosen. "Are you asking me on a date?"

My mouth opens, but I am not able to say anything, and my head begins to shake. "That's not ..." I trail off my stutter as Edward chuckles. He steps closer to me—his hand comes up cupping my chin.

"I was just teasing you," he says as his thumb strokes my face. "It sounds like fun. I would rather spend my Saturday with you, but my sister has demanded that I go out with her."

Trying to hide the fact I am disappointed that he's turning me down. Placing a smile on my face, I chuckle. "Well, I could always call you with a fake emergency?"

"I may take you up on that," he says. With a nod at me to ask if I want to start running, I answer his silent question by starting to jog.

"Any word from or about Emmett yet?" I ask knowing that he recently left with the military. I don't know Emmett personally; nevertheless, I'm worried for his safety—not just for him but for Edward, too. It would kill him if anything happened to his brother.

"I just received a letter from him a few days ago; he's doing well, but leaves for Iraq on Saturday. That's the reason I agreed to go out to dinner with Alice. I know she's using the night out as a distraction."

I place my hand softly on his arm as we come to a stop. "I'll pray for him every day."

Edward chuckles lightly, and I know it's because he doesn't believe in God, yet he allows me to express my beliefs without judgment.

"That would be great. If the big guy is real, then it would help to have one of his closest followers on my side."

I give him a nod not wanting to tell him that I don't believe I am one of God's chosen people as he never seems to answer my prayers. I just hope that this time it being someone else, he will.

"First one around the track buys breakfast," Edward says as he stretches his legs again.

"It's my turn," I say with a huff over the fact he keeps buying me breakfast, and I have yet to repay him.

"You better win then," he states with a grin.

"One, two and three—" when he says three he takes off leaving me in the dust. I shake my head knowing he has won, but I still run after him as fast I can.

After making it around the track, I reach Edward, who's standing with his arms crossed and grinning at me. I drop to the ground out of breath.

"You shouldn't be this out-of-breath," he chuckles as he holds out his hand to me.

"I know, I blame you, it's your fault."

"My fault?" he asks pulling me up and toward him.

"Yeah, all this talking you're making me do while running has me out of breath."

"Talking? I thought you were going to say that I hurt your ankle again!"

I snort shaking my head. "Nope, it's the constant talking."

"Okay, then no talking tomorrow; we'll just run."

I nod at him in agreement, and he snorts. "C'mon, I'm buying breakfast since I won."

 **~Chimera~**

"Did you ask Edward if he wanted to join us?" Jessica asks as she applies makeup to my face.

"Yeah, he turned me down. He said he had prior plans with his sister." I try hard to keep my voice light, but I'm still disappointed over the fact in a roundabout way that he did, in fact, turn me down.

"We'll get him to join us next time," Jessica says as she winks at me.

I only grunt and shrug.

"Bells, he's been running with you every morning. He buys coffee when you're working, and can I point out he's not even a coffee drinker? Not to mention he buys you breakfast all the time, and seems to make up ways to make you agree to let him pay. It may not be clear to you, but it is to me—he likes you."

"As a friend, he likes me, but not as a woman. He's a man, and I'm just a kid," I tell her. Having been at college for almost six weeks, I still feel as if I'm playing house; just waiting for my father to tell me it's time for dinner, and put my childish games away.

Jessica stops what she's doing and looks at me. "You have to see yourself as a woman, and be a soldier."

"What?"

"Bella, honey, I know that you didn't get to express yourself with a ' _normal'_ childhood. But for others to see you as an adult, you must first think of yourself as one—"

"I want to," I say cutting her off.

"Then no more doubting you. If something doesn't work out, then fine - move on. Being an adult doesn't mean you always make the right choices; it's about living and learning from your experiences and mistakes. When you screw up, hold your hands up saying ' _yeah, I fucked up_ ,' but I am fixing what I need to and move on. It's about seeing and knowing that sometimes life sucks ass and is unfair. Instead of whining and moaning about things that don't go your way, you have to change them. If you can't change them, then make the choice of ' _do I want this enough to take the shittyness or should I move on?_ ' Finally, it's about taking a chance on people. Put your faith in them; some will make you regret it, and others will make you know why you did it."

"You make it sound easier than it is," I tell her.

"It is easy, just like breathing and growing. Your parents may have meant well, but they didn't prepare you for real life. That's why when we're young we get that 'get out of jail free card.' We have to see and experience life so we can learn how to deal with the bigger issues when they cross our path. If you don't learn to deal with what is right and wrong, how will you ever know how to deal with the outcomes of each action? My intention isn't to judge you, Bella, and just so you know, I think you're doing great. Stick with Lauren and me, and we'll make sure you keep on the right path. We may let you wander from time to time, but we'll always be there to lend you a hand if need be."

I nod as I lean forward hugging her closely.

"Hey, we agreed on no hugs unless I am in on it, too," Lauren whines as the door slams closed.

"Come on, sis," Jessica says waving for her to get in on the hug.

After a few minutes of hugging, we finish getting dressed before heading out to the movies to see an old classic film: _Dirty Dancing_.

"I can't believe you never saw this?" Lauren says astounded.

"My father said it was inappropriate for a nice young lady to watch, and forbade me to see it."

Jessica and Lauren share a look over my whispered words.

"We can see something else if you want, Bella. It is entirely up to you, your choice; no one is forcing you to see this movie," Lauren tells me.

Even though I heard how inappropriate the movie was from my father and mother, I never believed them. I knew they were testing me, to make sure I was making the choices they wanted me to make. But Lauren and Jessica say it's a good movie, and I believe them. I also believe that they would forgo the movie and watch another for me if that is what I wanted. My eyes glance at the list of what is showing, and none of them are movies I'd be allowed to see. A part of me had always wanted to see _Dirty Dancing_ for years, ever since I got a glimpse of it when we had a family dinner at the Grill. My father noticed the movie on the television and quickly told me to leave and go straight home. He and my mother remained to eat without me. The pain I felt that night seems to come flooding back, quickly followed by the memory of the embarrassment I felt. That night people watched me walk out red-faced believing I had done something wrong due to my father's harsh yell. The kids all talked about it for days at school afterward. Then there are the times I cried and pled for him to let me watch just one movie the girls at school had seen.

" _Dirty Dancing_! I want to watch _Dirty Dancing_ ," I blurt out.

I feel as if a piece of me has broken free from the restraints I've lived under all my life. No doubt those feelings will be back, but before they are, I want to live a little. Maybe I'll be able to show my parents that I can see a movie like this and still be a good girl.

I sit between Jessica and Lauren as we watch the movie. When the movie is over, I feel both happy and somewhat disappointed. The disappointment didn't come from the movie, but from the confusion over what my father had found so wrong with it. By the time we arrive at the bar and grill, I was feeling angry toward my father. I always believed he was right. That his choices were for my best interest, but now I feel like he just didn't want me to live at all. It's like he'd rather keep me as a perfect little doll.

"How about a shot and beer to chase it with?" Lauren asks Jessica, who nods in agreement.

Lauren faces me before she can ask me what I want to drink. I cut her off. "I'll have a beer and shot, too."

"Bella," they both say, but I shake my head at them.

"Just the one shot of Peach Schnapps, and one beer," I say hoping to pacify them.

"How about a mixed drink with Peach Schnapps in it instead, beer is kind of yucky and takes getting used to." I start to say no, but she holds up her finger. "You can taste mine, if you like it then the next time I'll get you one?"

"Fine," I agree quickly.

"You two get a table. I'll get the drinks and order our food," Lauren says flashing what I know is her fake identification.

Jessica takes my hand and leads me to an empty table. Just as I start to sit, my eyes fall on Edward who looks anxious sitting next to a pretty girl with brown hair.

My eyes seem to stay on him as I sit down.

"I ordered burgers and fries," Lauren says as she places the drinks down a few seconds later.

The pretty girl with Edward laughs leaning toward him, making me feel worse than I already was.

I look at the table and pick up the small blue glass downing the shot quickly. I slam it down only stopping for a split second, shrug and pick up the other drink.

"Hey, what's got you so upset?" Lauren asks as Jessica looks around.

"Edward!" I hear her yell his name and give her a what-the-hell look, not that she sees as her head is still turned toward him.

" _If you are real, and really up there then he didn't hear her,"_ I pray silently. I slowly look back his way to see that he did, in fact, hear Jessica and is looking right at me. I give him a nod before downing the rest of my drink.

"Sorry," Jessica whispers. "If it means anything, he's not into her," she adds right away. My eyes glance at Edward, who seems to be looking at me, with his head pointing at the girl as if he's listening to her.

"How can you tell?" I ask Jessica as I look back at her.

"Body language," Lauren quickly answers making me frown. I look back at Edward to see that he's talking now, but I can't see how they can tell he's not into her. Before I can ask, my cell beeps.

I take it out only to feel confused to see Edward's name flash on the screen. As I click on it, I look up at him to see he's looking right at me, not hiding this time.

 **~Can I take you up on that offer to bail me out?~**

" **What?"** I ask out loud as I text him the same word.

 **~Just go with it, and pretend to be sick.~**

"What did he say?" Jessica asks as she bounces on her seat.

"Pretend to be sick?" I stutter out.

"Ah, got it," Lauren says moving away from the booth. I look at her to see that she's now at Edward's booth.

I feel something wet splash my face and look at Jessica, who's now next to me rubbing my back. I start to wipe off the water she just splashed at me, but she takes hold of my hand.

"He's using you to get out of the dinner thing," she tells me.

"How?"

"You're sick, and he has a car to take you home," Jessica says with a _duh_ sound in her tone.

"Come on; you're sick," she says.

"Bella," I gulp looking up at Edward. "Lauren asked me if I could run you home."

"Ah," I stutter out still feeling a little weirded out by all of this.

"It's perfectly okay, and I don't mind," he says as if I had said something.

Jessica moves out the booth gently pulling me.

"Thanks, Edward," she says in a loud voice. "But maybe it would be better to take her to your place. Lauren and I are meeting up with our parents; I'm not sure when we'll be home, and I don't think she should be alone."

Edward gives Jessica a lopsided grin. "You're right; she shouldn't be left on her own." Before my brain can even ask what's going on Edward pulls me close to him, and is walking me out the bar and grill.

As the cold air hits me, I turn to him. "What is going on?"

Edward laughs shaking his head.

"No, Edward, really – what's going on?" I repeat, as he helps me into his car.

He closes the door without saying anything, and I watch him walk around to his side and get in.

"That was Angela and we—she and I—had a thing a while back; it was just sex," he stops clearing his throat and starts to drive. "It's been over between us for a year, but she and her boyfriend split up tonight."

"Are you back with her?" I blurt out making him look at me.

"No, no, no ..." He seems to only be able to say as he shakes his head. "My sister Alice would love that, but Angela is not for me. I know that Angela knows that, and even Alice knows that, but I think she's hurting over Ben, and that's what her being there was about. I'm sorry to use you like this; it's just when I saw you, I ..." he trails off as the car comes to a stop. I look out to see we are back at his place.

"I'll take you back to the bar and grill or your dorm if you like?" My head snaps around to him, finding him looking at me in a way no man has ever looked at me.

"No, but I want to pay for takeout for us," I state and Edward snorts.

"I'm buying," he argues getting out the car.

"Why can't I buy?" I quickly argue feeling that strange sense of happiness, overall goodness about myself, the feeling I seem to get when I drink.

Edward shakes his head arguing back at me as we walk hand in hand into his building.

* * *

 **A/N: So Edward had Bella fake sick to get out of dinner with his sister, when she brought Angela into the mix. Edward seems to prefer spending time with Bella, versus his sister and her best friend. How do you think Alice will act due to his not following her plans and what do you think she is up too? What are your thoughts on Angela? Any of you liking Jessica and Lauren yet?**

 **Things are going to get interesting for sure, and as said above, we will answer questions, but be mindful to the fact that as of right now you are only aware of a couple of issues this story is about, there are still a lot of things you don't yet know about, which is why we are glancing back at the past. There are time jumps and we will not be touching base on every part of the whole time between chapter one and where the story meets up with chapter one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is a chapter a lot have been waiting for ... we hope that you enjoy it.**

 ******For those of you who do not wish to read lemons, please read this chapter at FFN, for those of you who do not like to read HIGHLY EDITED lemons, please read at TWCS or FicPad.******

* * *

 **Chimera – Chapter 7**

 **Edward's POV – Still previous to Chapter 1**

I smile stepping out the booth when I see Alice and Jasper walking my way. My eyes move to Jasper to give him a nod of acknowledgment and he nonchalantly signals for me to look behind him. My eyes glance behind him and I immediately see Angela.

"Hello, Alice," I force out when they reach me.

"Hi, brother, Angela came by just as we were leaving, I told her she could join us," Alice smiles as she hugs me.

"No Ben?" I ask, and I am surprised when Angela starts to sob.

"Edward!" Alice grits her teeth and hits me. After a glare she pulls Angela away. I turn looking at Jasper, who's rubbing his head.

"They broke up, she found him with some girl," Jasper whispers. I go to speak but Jasper shakes his head grinning at me. "And she got suspended from the lab, on top of it."

"Why?" I ask as Jasper seems somewhat amused by this, as Alice and Angela walk off to the bathroom.

"One of the DNA samples she did came back as being not the patient she reported and recorded it for."

I keep the puzzled look on my face as Jasper chuckles. "It turns out the baby mama she did DNA on, wasn't the mama."

"What the fuck?" I say shaking my head snorting a little. "Okay, I mean mistakes are made, and she's still learning about testing and stuff, right?"

Jasper shakes his head at me. "It wasn't that she tested the wrong mother's DNA with the wrong baby's DNA, it's that one set was human the other was a chimpanzee and she didn't pick up on it. When the family called, she just had her fight and break-up with Ben and took it out on them. They reported her to Marcus, but Angela got scared and lied saying it wasn't her they talked to; but he had already heard it on the tape so he suspended her for two weeks."

I rub my face trying not to laugh. "I take it the baby was hers, no baby mix up at the hospital?" I ask instead and Jasper nods his head. I look toward the restroom and see no signs of Alice or Angela coming back yet. "What is this Ben like?" I ask him, even after a year I have yet to meet him. All I know about him is that he is a few years older than us—he's in his late twenties, or early thirties—and he works in a clinic someplace.

"Honestly, I've never really met the guy. From what Alice says though, he seems like a decent guy." Jasper says quickly as Alice and Angela are coming back. I move out the booth as Angela slides in. I let out a sigh before sitting on the bench seat beside her.

"Sorry to hear about you and Ben," I say softly and she just shrugs.

"I am more upset about work then him, sorry for the sobbing," she chuckles.

I give her a polite nod, but for some reason she takes a hold of my arm. "Why can't he be like you?" she asks looking me in the eye.

"Edward?"

I frown hearing my name yelled by a familiar voice. My eyes go to where it came from and I see Bella's roommates. Scanning the table, I see Bella is there too. Her eyes link with mine, and even without being able to see them clearly, I know she's feeling down. She nods her head at me before picking up and downing a drink. Knowing her limited use of alcohol I know for sure something is troubling her. I just hope it isn't because Angela is sitting next to me.

"I have this ball ..." Angela says softly.

I tilt my head around to her but keep my eyes locked on Bella. I hope by looking at her I will find out what's wrong. "Ben was supposed to go, but ... would you come with me, be my date?" At the end Angela adds on a chuckle as if to downplay the fact she just asked me out.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I like this other girl," I say looking at the girl in question.

"Is that her, is that Bella?" Angela asks sounding as if she's snapping at me.

"Bella?" Alice questions, knowing this is going somewhere I don't want to go, I quickly text Bella under the table.

"Oh, I didn't know you liked some girl named Bella. If that is her, she looks a little young. Are you sure she is of age?" Angela asks laughing as she leans closer to me.

My cell buzzes and I shake my head over the fact Bella can be so innocent sometimes. I text her back as I look at her to see that she just looks confused.

"Edward, it's rude to text people while at the table with your dinner date," Alice huffs.

Before I can snap back at her someone is standing next to me.

"Edward, sorry to do this but Bella is feeling sick, with a migraine, and you know the rules about no girl being in a cab alone."

Before she can say another word Alice is interrupting her. "Then you and your friend take her back to the dorm!"

Lauren doesn't even seem fazed by Alice and carries on as if she didn't speak. "Jessica and I would take her, but our parents are coming here for a short visit, before moving to the next state. You know we haven't seen them in over a month and they still got four more months of this traveling to do."

I stand up and cut her off.

"I understand and I will take her back to the dorm."

"Then come straight back I'll order you dinner," Alice says between her teeth.

"I'm not sure she should be alone," Lauren says.

"No problem, I'm not really hungry anyway. I'll take care of her, that way she won't be alone."

Alice huffs and I roll my eyes at her, before moving to Bella who still looks shocked.

I help her out to my car and drive her to my place happy that Jessica gave me a reason not to come back to the grill.

"Chinese or Pizza?" I ask while holding up the two menus

"I've never had Chinese food," Bella says making me tilt my head. "Father said that we shouldn't eat their food, that they should be with they own people, and we are American and only eat American food."

I open my mouth but snap it closed making Bella sigh. "Jessica said that he's not here and I should try different stuff and make my own choices. She said nothing ventured nothing gained, and I believe she's right, so let's go with the Chinese food."

"Are you sure?" I ask unsure and still in shock. Where I never met anyone who has had those types of thoughts about Chinese food, I have heard a few comments about Mexican so I know they are people like her father still around.

"Yes, I am sure, this is the new me," Bella says with a giggle. "Do you have any peach schnapps?" she carries on and I shake my head.

"I do have a fruity tasting sweet wine?" Walking away from her, I pick up the bottle to read the label. Thankfully the alcohol content per volume is rather low, so I pour her a glass. "Try this and I'll go and order us some food," I say handing her the glass. I move back to the kitchen and order some food. Grabbing a beer, I start to head back out to her when my cell buzzes.

~Alice is trying to come to our place~ Is the short text from Jasper.

I pick up my cell calling her.

"Don't come here," I say harshly.

"Edward, we can help you look after her," Alice says with a clipped tone.

"NO, if you come here I will throw you and Angela out."

"It's Jaspers home too," Alice snaps back.

"I pay half the rent, and I will remove you, don't come here, Alice."

"This silly game you're playing, is not going to be helpful when you and Angela become a couple again."

I move my cell away from my mouth and down the bottle of beer I opened.

Moving the cell back to my mouth I take a deep breath hating the fact I need to get nasty and crude, but there's no other way she'll listen to me. "Alice all Angela was, was a fuck here and there, I don't feel anything for her. She was never a girlfriend or someone I was actually seeing. I only was with her to scratch an itch, and it was mutual, so stop trying to make it more!"

"But you do feel more for Bella?" the way she says Bella's name is like nails on a chalk board.

"Change your tone when you are addressing, or talking about my friend. And to answer your question, maybe I do. I don't know yet, but what I do know is that I want to spend time with her, and get to know her. I never felt that for Angela. I'm sorry I know you wanted that, but it's not going to happen, ever. Don't come here, I mean it, Alice, I will throw you out and that will be the end of us having a cordial relationship. If you can't respect my choices then there's no point of having you in my life."

"I am your sister!" she shouts sounding shocked.

"Then start acting like it, instead of acting like a crazy person," I hiss back before hanging up.

I walk back into the living room but stop when I see Bella has her back to me and is sort of dancing to the music she must have put on.

I hold back my chuckles as I wonder what she is doing. "Bella," I say as I come up behind her. "What dance are you doing?"

"Dirty dancing," she answers quickly. "Jessica and Lauren took me to see it, and I was wondering how they dance like that."

I shake my head, and step closer to her backside.

"First off you need a partner," I say over her shoulder, while placing my hands on her hips. Having to bend my knees to align our bodies, I pull her closer so her ass comes into contact with my pelvis. I keep my hands in place moving her along with me, and she giggles. I spin her quickly so that she is facing me. "Spread your legs a little," I say with a husky tone. When she complies, I smile at her. "Ready to move closer?" I ask and she grins nodding her head. I slide my right leg between hers, and move us flush together.

"If I do anything you don't want, just tell me" I give her a clear look, and she nods. I move my hand to her thigh but keep my eyes locked with hers. When all I can see is excitement I grip a hold of it, and pull it around my hip. She throws her arm around my neck, and instantly grinds with me, making me grin.

"I'm dirty dancing," she laughs making me chuckle against her neck.

"You are, baby," I whisper while I continue to move my body with hers. Just as we're getting into the flow of our dancing my doorbell rings.

"That will be our food," I say but keep a hold of Bella's thigh.

"Want me to set the table?" she asks with a smile.

Shaking my head at her I explain. "We'll eat out the boxes, it's all part of the fun." I kiss her on her nose releasing my hold of her leg.

I pay the delivery guy and carry the boxes of food back into the living room.

"Who is all that for?" she asks me as her eyes move as if she's looking for someone behind me.

"Well, since you've never had Chinese food, I thought I would get you all my favorites and you could try them all."

"There's no way we can eat all of this," she stammers.

I snort as I begin opening the boxes. "What we don't eat tonight, Jasper and I will eat tomorrow."

"Is that safe?" she asks.

"I've eaten leftover Chinese food for ten years now, and I am still alive."

"Okay then where are the forks?"

"We eat with these," I hold up the chopsticks to show them to her.

"I've never ..." Bella trails off looking at the chopsticks as if they are chainsaws.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," I say with a wink.

I move so that I am sitting next to her and hold my own chop sticks up showing how to hold them.

I open my second bottle of beer as I watch Bella try and fail at using the chopsticks. As the food drops she groans and I hold up my own again showing her how to use them.

The food again falls and she this time huffs. "I'm going to starve"

"No, you're not," I say picking up some of the beef noodles.

"Yeah I am, by the time I have learned to use these you'll have eaten all the food."

I shake my head and take a drink of my beer, and pour Bella a glass of wine. As her food again drops I chuckle making her glare at me.

"Hold up, there, Baby," I say as I shift so that I am behind her and she is nestled between my legs.

I slide my hands down her arm and join it with her hand. "Like this," I whisper taking over her chopsticks. "Open," I say and she looks at me from over her shoulder.

"You're going to put it in my mouth?"

I bite back the chuckle over how dirty her statement seems to have sounded. "Yes, now open," I say again. Bella complies and her soft lips open. It's slightly awkward because she still has her head turned, but I don't mind since my eyes flash to her brown soulful eyes.

 _I wish my tongue was in her mouth instead of the beef,_ my mind screams as I watch Bella enjoy the food I put in her mouth. She moans and I feel another part of me grow harder. I feed Bella some more food, but my mind seems to drift off. _She's so innocent. I just know she would make me come like no one else has, if she enjoys my cock as much as she seems to be enjoying this food._

"You're not having any more?" Bella asks me.

 _Fuck, baby, I will have all of you, if you ask me._

I clear my throat and down the rest of my beer. _You need to get a grip of yourself, this is not right._

I watch Bella drink her wine and she hums before standing up. "Can we dirty dance again?"

"Yes," my mouth says right away as I stand up. I move her to the open area of the living room and pull her close to me.

"Just do whatever feels right, it's just you and me, baby."

Bella giggles and throws her arm around my neck.

I run my hands down Bella's back as I get to her waist she leans back, stretching her body a little. _I wish she had less clothes on, because then I could kiss her bare skin._ As my mind conjures up images of me kissing her body. She moves back up and to my surprise she takes her top off throwing it to the side.

"Baby," I whisper and she shakes her head at me.

"You said to do what felt right," she says leaning back again only this time I move my head lower and kiss my way up her body bringing her closer to me.

As her chest comes against my own I look her in the eyes. I swallow as her leg slowly moves up my leg, and I clasp her thigh pulling her a little closer yet.

She lets out a small gasp and I know that she has felt me.

"Sor ..." Bella cuts off my sorry, by leaping so that her other leg is around me, holding her back we seem to just stare for a few seconds before our lips seem to rush forward pressing hard against each other.

"You've been drinking," I mumble out, but I can't tell if she heard me, and I don't want to remove my lips from hers to say it again clearer.

As my hand moves from her body and into her hair. I come out of my mental thinking in time to stick out my hand to soften the impact of us hitting the wall.

"Baby," I say moving my lips from hers, but then she moves her lips to my neck sucking on it softly.

 _Fuck for only having one boyfriend, she's got some good fucking moves._

I smash my lips to hers and thrust my tongue in her mouth. Pulling her from the wall I make my way to my bedroom, where I know I need her to be. I place her on my bed and she just looks up at me. "Do you want this?" I ask, needing to know she wants me like I want her.

Bella bobs her head and moves to touch me but I clasp her wrist placing it above her. I grab her other wrist and place it over her head too, as I lean over her pressing my body against hers. She starts to moan and wiggle.

"Baby," I say a little louder, making her look at me. "I am talking about sex, are you sure you want to have sex, with me?"

 _Please fucking say yes,_ my mind hisses but she just nods at me.

"I need a clear yes or no, if it's a no don't worry we can just make out, dance, eat, anything you want, but I need to hear your voice ... your words."

"Yes," she states.

"Yes, what?"

Bella looks at me and her eyes move from mine and she lets out a breath. I get the feeling she's going to change her mind so I lift myself from her but she wraps her legs around me stopping me.

"I want us to ... _fuck_." I chuckle over the fact her first words came out so strong but fuck came out as a whisper.

"You want us to fuck?" I question and she hums so I stop kissing, causing her to pout and let out a huff.

"Yes, I want us to have sex, I want you to make me come." I tilt my head at her, never having heard her sound like this. _How much has she had to drink?_ "Please," the pleading sound of her voice makes me stop thinking about what she's had to drink and I go back to making her feel good.

"You will never need to beg me to make you feel good, baby," I whisper as my lips touch hers.

As we kiss, I hold her hands above her head and thrust my still clothed lower half against hers. She moans out and I finally let go of her hands, when my need to touch her takes over. I reach into the drawer of the bedside table and grab a condom, and place it in her hand. I want her to be sure this is what she wants. Any doubt I may have had is gone when she starts pushing my waistband down with her hands. I help her remove the pants, and I smile when she opens the condom and starts to put it on me, as if she had just read the directions. It's erotic and cute the way she studiously pinches the end and rolls the condom down my length.

"How did you get so good at that?" I ask with a smile.

"Lauren and Jessica told me I needed to know how to put a condom on, so they taught me. They said no glove, no love," she giggles.

Her laughter makes me want her all the more. Her giggles stop instantly the shy side of her returns. "Tell me you're sure this is what you want?"

"I'm not sure I've ever wanted anything more than I want you," she says and her face flushes again.

I lean forward, pushing her back on the bed while our lips are fused together. Her hands move up my back, and her fingers weave through my hair, pulling me closer.

I don't want to lose this connection, so I pull her close and kiss her. I know I should say something, but honestly I think we are talking more with our bodies than any words could ever compare. After a while of cuddling and kissing, I can't help but smile when her tummy lets out a slight rumble. I smile kissing the tip of her nose.

"I think the beast wants to be fed. I'll go and heat up some of the Chinese. Do want some? I'll even bring you a fork," I chuckle.

Bella snorts as she nods at me. "That would be best, but shouldn't we go and eat at the table, or at least in the living room?"

"No, we can eat here and enjoy our private time together."

"We can do that?"

"Sure we can. Haven't you ever eaten anything while you're in bed before?"

Bella gives me a shocked look. "Ah, no, my father said only pigs, and dirty people eat where they lay." Her face gets so red I fear that she is going to stop breathing. "I mean, I don't think that you are dirty or a pig," she stutters.

I smile not over what she said but over the fact she sounds more like her normal self, shy and reserved. While hearing her beg me to make her come, and being so free sexually was a turn on, I like her more like this.

"Don't worry, and eating here will not make us bad, pigs or dirty. Stay here, I will be right back." I move off the bed, and pull on my boxers. I glance over my shoulder in time to see that Bella's eyes are firmly on my ass, so I give it a wiggle and make her giggle as her eyes meet my own. "Be right back, baby."

I clean up the mess from earlier, as I wait for the food to heat. Seeing the wine bottle, I pick it up and notice it has barely any gone. "She must've only had the half a glass at most," I mutter to myself seeing her glass still has wine in it.

Looking at the glass I can't help but worry she will regret what we did, since I know she doesn't drink normally at all. I know my own limits, and normally six is it, but I didn't eat anything until the Chinese and I myself consumed four beers. I don't regret anything Bella and I did, but then I've wanted to be more than her friend for a while.

Taking the plates of food, I grab some soft drinks before heading back to my bedroom. Walking into the room, my eyes move to Bella, who's right where I left her. She's gorgeous. It's not like in the movies where the woman's hair would be fanned out behind her, make-up still fresh looking, like she was before the bedroom activity. No, this is real, this is Bella there. Her hair looks like a bird's nest, due to the fact my hand were mostly in it pulling it, sometimes harder than I meant. She does have the glow of being freshly fucked. The sweat and activity not only removed or smudged the little makeup she wears, but my light stubble left small markings on her neck and chest.

"You will need to sit up" I say to her with a little chuckle because she looks so sleepy. "We'll eat and then sleep," I say with a smile.

She hums and moves to sit up. Once she is up I place her plate on her lap. She picks up her fork, as I make myself comfortable. We seem to eat in silence but our eyes keep going to each other.

"I'll put these away," I say taking hold of her plate. As I walk out it comes to me that she hasn't informed her friends about staying here, and from what I know they worry about her.

"You may want to text your roommates and let them know you're spending the night," I call out from the kitchen. A few seconds later I hear the patter of feet. When I walk out of the kitchen and into the living room, I find Bella naked texting on her cell. My eyes scan her and right away I feel more awake than I was minutes ago.

"Thank you, for reminding me. They sent me five texts already," she says looking at me. Her eyes darken and she gulps, tilting her head. Her fingers on her cell are busy, but she keeps looking at me.

"What did they say?" I ask and she looks away from me.

"Just a happy face and that they will talk to me when I get back tomorrow." By the time she looking at me again I am right in front of her.

"I have a few more condoms, what do say about using them?"

Bella doesn't answer me instead she leaps into my arms. "Only if I can be on top this time," she says pulling away from me.

"I am sure we can arrange that," I say as I carry her to my bed.

* * *

 **A/N: So they did the deed, more than once ... how do you suppose the morning after will be? How do you think Alice will handle them being together?**


	8. Chapter 8

**SO there is a part of this chapter that may be hard for some to read, but it does not involve rape or anything overly graphic in nature, See you at the bottom in the authors note.**

 *****Please note that Chapter 7 had some grammatical errors that were the fault of me and only me, as I posted the wrong chapter. They were essentially the same, but one was prettier than the other. Any grammar mistakes you should find are the fault of WeeKittyAndTAT solely and do not and should not reflect back on the wonderful and awesome group of ladies who help keep us readable.*****

* * *

 **Chimera Chapter 8**

 **Bella POV – Still previous to Chapter 1**

I slowly wake as images of what I did and said last night come flooding back. I don't regret sleeping with Edward, but I do have issues with acting and sounding like a slut.

"Hey," Edward whispers softly, pushing my hair from my face as he carries on speaking, "Baby."

 _I love it when he calls me that,_ my mind sings but thankfully I'm coherent enough to listen to Edward as he continues to talk.

"Tell me you don't regret last night?"

"No, no regrets at all. I'm just embarrassed about being so forward," I say looking at him so he knows I'm telling the truth.

Edward smiles and kisses the tip of my nose. A kiss to my nose is something else he started to do last night, which I hope he keeps doing.

"Don't be embarrassed or ashamed. You sounded sexy, and you never have to hide any part of yourself. Not with me, never with me. As I said last night, I want you to be yourself, and do what you feel is right for you."

"Okay," I say quietly and he winks at me.

"How about I make some eggs, bacon, and toast?" Edward doesn't wait for an answer as he walks out of the room in just his boxer shorts.

It seems as if no time has passed when he has returned with a tray of food.

"What have you got planned for today?" He asks before taking a large bite of his toast.

"No big plans; I have to study for Professor Uley's class," I say knowing I've got to get that grade up.

"Sounds like all kinds of fun," Edward mocks and I hit his arm.

"What about you? Do you have plans?" I ask.

Before he can answer his cell buzzes. He looks at it, and frowns. "I'll be right back," he says walking away. As he gets to the bedroom door, he answers the call with a warm greeting.

"Sorry about that," Edward says as he walks back in. His voice sounds off and not it's usually calm, soothing, happy-go-lucky tone. I look at him to see he's also not looking like his happy self.

"Everything okay?" I hate having to ask; it's clear that everything's not all right. But I'm not good at reading people or their feelings.

Edward lets out a breath moving to his dresser. "I'm not sure. That was my parents, they want me to come home right away, but they wouldn't say why."

"Oh," I say getting out of bed. "I'll get washed up and out of your way," I tell him.

Edward turns looking at me and I know it's a look of guilt; I have made this face many times so I know it well.

"You can stay here, I shouldn't be too long. They only live thirty minutes away."

"Thank you, but I should go back to the dorm to study anyway."

I pick up my clothes and walk quickly into his bathroom before he can say anything else. I wash and get dressed back into my clothes. I place my hair up in a bun and walk out to find that Edward is also dressed.

"I'll run you back to your dorm," he says as he stands.

"I'm fine to walk—"

Edward cuts me off by taking hold of my hand. "No, I'll drop you off."

"Okay then," I mutter in agreement, knowing that I don't have a choice in the matter. During the entire car ride Edward is unusually quiet. I put his odd silence down to being worried about what his parents want; something else of which I am all too familiar.

"I have an appointment tomorrow morning; but on Tuesday, I'm taking you to breakfast after our run, okay?" I give him a smile and a nod.

"I hope everything is okay with your parents," I say softly.

"I'm sure it is," he winks.

I step out of his car and give him a wave. Once he has driven off, I sigh before heading back to my room.

As I open the door, Jessica's body leaps in front of me scaring me half to death.

"Shit!" I yell.

"Tell us everything," she squeals seemingly not concerned at all over scaring the crap out of me.

"Let her come in and sit down, Jess," Lauren giggles as she moves Jessica away from me.

I sit slowly on my bed as my eyes are still on Jessica who looks so excited she might pass out.

"Okay, she's sitting, now she can tell us," Jessica bursts out the second my bottom touches my mattress.

Lauren just laughs shaking her head. "Just tell us what you want to, Bella," she says with a wink.

"Okay," I start off feeling a mix of wanting to tell them, but also feeling that sex should not be talked about with other people.

"Just please tell me he has a small cock," Jessica hisses. "I mean there has to be something bad about that man." Lauren bursts out laughing, and pulls Jessica to sit on the bed beside her.

"I didn't see it, but if felt big. I know it only fit fully inside of me when I was on top."

"Oh sweet Jesus," Lauren says with a grin as I blush over the fact my mouth ran away from me.

I let out a soft breath and launch into what I remember happening last night.

"Sounds as if he took good care of you, and you're sure he used a condom?" Lauren asks.

I nod frowning over why she's asked that again. "birth control only stops pregnancies," she says with a chuckle making me pale.

"I'm not on birth control," I say worryingly. I sit thinking hard, trying to remember if he asked me that question or not.

"What?" Lauren says looking at me. "Are you getting the injection?"

When I shake my head her eyes glance at Jessica "The implant?" I again shake my head.

"No, I am not on anything. Father said that only girls that want to sleep around and be whores get birth control. He said good girls don't need it because they will be married ..." I trail off unsure of what to say. I do know that sex should only be shared between two loving people, but what I felt with Jacob was nothing compared to what Edward made me experience. It's almost as if I am addicted to the freedom and excitement he gives me.

"I have to ask Bella; how did you and Jacob start having sex, I mean, if you were saving yourself?"

I sigh feeling my face heat up. "He said there was only going to be touching, and that God gives us women another hole so that men could ... you know ... without breaking the important one."

"Tell me that fucker didn't!" Lauren yells looking angry, which makes me gulp. Being a little older now, I know I was stupid and naive to believe him, but at the time, I trusted him. I didn't think he would lie or trick me like that.

"The first two times yes, we had anal, but the third time he said it was a mistake, that he became too excited and entered the wrong ... hole?" I drop my eyes to the ground, but feel the need to justify why I believed him. I'm not stupid and don't want them to think I am. "The school I went to never had a sex education class, and my father or mother never spoke of it. I didn't know any better ... not until I saw the doctor."

Lauren and Jessica both come over to me and hug me close to them. "Don't worry, Bella, it's all going to be okay," Lauren gives me a wink. "We'll teach you everything you need to know, and it may be best to get on birth control if you and Edward are going to keep having sex. Before you stop using condoms, make him get checked out and tested, and have him show you his results."

"What if the doctor tells my father?" I ask, not wanting to get my hopes up that Edward would want to have sex with me again, or even better, want to date me.

"He can't, it's against the law," Jessica says right away.

"But they play golf, and he's always at my parents' house for dinner. He told my dad that he gave me Tylenol PM when I was finding it hard to sleep."

"Well, it's time you see another doctor," Lauren says with a smile, but I can see that she's upset about something.

I give her a pleading look.

"Bella, I am not saying get another doctor, but you should not be worried about speaking to your doctor and worry that he will speak to your father. There are so many things wrong with that whole scenario and besides which, it's unethical of your doctor to tell your dad anything."

"I know," I half whine out

"Listen, my doctor is nice, and she's a female; why don't you meet and talk to her?" Jessica suggests and I nod at her.

"Would one of you come with me?" I ask in a pleading tone.

"We'll both come with you," Lauren says as Jessica picks up her cell.

"Hey, Kate, I have an appointment tomorrow at nine. Can I cancel and put my friend's name down instead? She's thinking of changing her doctor and I think she would like you."

My mouth drops open as I look at her. "Thanks, you're awesome," she says before ending the call. "Okay then, that's sorted," she says, but I am still just looking at her.

"What?" Jessica asks.

"Jessica was in the hospital a lot when she was a child. Kate has given her all the ways to contact her. She has her work, cell, and the number to her parents' home—all of it— just in case. She hasn't needed to call her as often over the past few years because her issues have slowly faded away, but Kate still wants her to have her contact info just in case. BUT, it was only to be used in an emergency," Lauren says with a glare at Jessica.

"It is an emergency! One of epic proportions! I have a friend in need."

Lauren picks up my dictionary and throws it at Jessica with a chuckle. "Look up the meaning of the word, dip-squat!"

Jessica just flips Lauren off. "I'll apologize tomorrow, okay?"

 **~Chimera~**

I lay in bed still feeling worried about Edward; it's been hours since he left. I bit my lip and looked over at Jessica and Lauren's beds. They are both fast asleep, which is strange for those two since it's only eleven p.m. I pick up my cell deciding that I should ask him if everything is okay. Friends can do that, right?

 _~Just checking to see if everything is okay? Xx~_ I hit the send button, but my phone says no network.

"What?" I mumble. "Darn thing must have frozen again," I carry on as I switch it off, I give it a few moments and turn it back on, but find that it still says no network. "It can't be broken; it's only five years old."

I groan flicking through the usual steps that would fix my cell. When they all fail, I throw on a sweatshirt and walk out to the pay phone and call my cell.

"The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected or is no longer in use. If you feel you have reached this message in error, hang up and try your call again," comes the automated voice.

I place the handset down, with a shaking hand knowing my father has disconnected my cell service.

The rest of the night I think through everything I have done that could have upset him. He said I was allowed to make my own choices, so why is he doing this now?

"You're awake?" Jessica states with a yawn. I look at her and then around the room to see that it's morning. I give a weak smile hoping she can't see that I've been awake all night worried.

"I'm going to get washed and then we can eat and get to your appointment."

I nod at her as she turns away from me slapping Lauren on her ass. "Get up lazy ass," she yells moving away to pick up her towel.

Lauren yawns out a few words as she gets out of her bed and seems to almost sleepwalk after Jessica.

I let out a soft breath picking up my towel, following them.

 **~Chimera~**

"Are you okay, you barely touched your breakfast?" Jessica asks sounding worried.

"I'm fine," I tell her yet again, but she gives me a look to say she doesn't believe me.

"Jessica?" a woman's voice calls and I turn to see a middle-aged woman smiling at me. "This must be your friend?" she says.

"Yes, Kate, this is Bella." Kate holds out her hand and I shake it.

"You can follow me in now dear," she says softly.

"Can they come in with me?" I quickly ask and Kate nods at me with a warm smile.

Kate takes me through all the usual questions and then we complete the paperwork.

"Let's get your weight, height, and blood pressure first." I follow her to where the scale is first. She has me sit in a chair and asks me not to cross my legs or ankles.

"Your blood pressure is a little high, are you nervous, or feeling anxious?"

I shake my head at her, but she seems to stare at me for a few minutes before humming. "I'm going to draw some blood, just to make sure that everything is in order."

Kate is gentle as she takes my blood, and even gives me a wink when she's finished. "Now what brought you here today?" she asks still smiling.

"I was thinking of going on birth control," I say more like a question to her.

"Are you sexually active?"

"Sort of?" I say again more like a question.

Kate again hums. "When was the last time you had sex?"

"Yesterday," I reply.

"Did you use condoms?"

"Yes," I say with confidence for the first time since I got here.

"Good, and before that?"

"Last year," I whisper to her.

"How many sexual partners have you had?"

"Two," I say with a glance at Jessica and Lauren who look supportive.

"Good," she says with a smile. "I'll run some STI/STD tests, but I will need to perform an internal exam and external swab as well," she says.

"A swab?" I repeat and again my eyes go to Jessica and Lauren.

Lauren winks at me as Jessica whispers, "You'll be fine."

"Just of the outer part of your vagina to make sure nothing was passed on."

"But we used condoms," I mutter confused.

"They don't always work and it's better to be checked out every six months when not abstaining and/or in a monogamous relationship."

"Oh," I say having never worried about giving or getting a disease before.

"What kind of contraception were you thinking of taking?" she asks as she gets down to the nitty-gritty stuff.

"I'm not sure," I tell her honestly.

"Okay, why don't I explain each one? I'll give you some information on each type, and send you away to read up on them. I wouldn't be able to start you on anything until I get your medical records and that can take two to four weeks."

Kate spends the next twenty or so minutes explaining each method of birth control and both Jessica and Lauren say they get the injection and it seems to work for them.

"I'll see you in four weeks," Kate says as she walks us out.

"Was that as bad as you thought it would be?" Jessica asks and I shake my head.

"She seems nice, and didn't rush me out the door," I say feeling a bit of relief that she was nice.

"Yeah, Kate's the best; she doesn't have many patients, but enough to keep her busy. She's able to get to know everyone who is under her care."

Both Lauren and Jessica head to campus as they both have classes and I don't. I head back to the dorm, since I don't have a class until this afternoon.

I let out a long breath when I lie on my bed. I know I should clean up, but I feel so tired.

" _Just a half hour nap, then you need to clean up this mess and get ready for classes_ ," I mutter to myself as my eyes drift closed.

 _ **Dream**_

" _Hey, Baby," Edward whispers as he wraps me in his arms. "I was thinking instead of 'dirty dancing', you would like to 'love dance' with me?" he whispers huskily with his green eyes beaming into mine._

" _Love dance?" I question him._

 _He grins wildly. "Dirty dancing is about lust and wanting to rip each other's clothes off; consume the other person in the heat of the moment. Love dancing is slower; it's about the story of how two people meet, talk, share, and become closer to one another. It's about falling in love and then tying themselves to the other person in an unbreakable bond. Even when the dance is over, they each lose a piece of themselves to the other person. The piece their partner gives to them is the piece that has been missing from their lives. It's the last piece of their heart that makes it glow, so everyone can see they are in love and their hearts belong to one another."_

" _I want to learn that dance," I tell him as he brings me closer. We start to dance around the room, and I can't help but smile as every move we make together is building a new story. A story where I am loved and cherished._

" _I will not let you go," Edward whispers, but I am pulled out of his arms and begin to fall._

My whole body hits against something hard. "Isabella!" is yelled making me leap up to stand.

The thumping of my heart is the only thing I can hear, my whole body seems to be jerking as if it is on full alert. I hear the echo of a slap and a few seconds later the sting on my face tells me I have just been hit hard.

I open my eyes to see my father's face glaring at me.

"This is why you wanted to go to college, so that you could sleep all day?" he hisses.

Everything in my body is telling me I am in danger and to step back, but I can't seem to move.

"Don't even think about it!" he hisses taking a tight grip of my arm having picked up on my inner feelings.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he yells so hard that some of his spit hits my face.

"I ... I ... I ..." I shake my head having no idea what to say; mainly because I have no idea what's going on.

"I have had it with you and your wanting to turn into a full-time slut. You don't deserve this!"

Before I can hide it, my cross is yet again ripped from my neck.

"It's bad enough you're texting and calling men. And I know that you are planning on changing your doctor. But now you're not even going to class? This is not what I'm paying for! You want to call men? Then pay for your own cell. Same goes for your new doctor. If I could stop paying for your college right now, I would, but since the government says I need to help you, I will continue. However, if you miss one more class then I'm finished; you can pay for college on your own, and take me to court for all I care."

I watch him empty my bag and he grabs my cell, "C ... c ... Can, I get ... numbers please?" I beg him with a shaky voice.

"In my day, I memorized each number I needed. I told you to do the same, so if you can't remember them, that's just tough shit. You want to be a whore; I certainly will not help you do it!"

My father walks out the door, and it comes to me that it's standing open. As my eyes glance around, I see more than a few students looking in at me. Some of the male ones even blow me a kiss and start to laugh.

"Hey, Slut," one yells, "I'll give you five bucks toward a new cell phone if you suck my cock."

 _Shut the door, they can't see you if you close the door!_ My mind screams.

"Yo, Slut," is called again with a loud laugh. No matter how loud they yell and laugh, or how much my head yells at me to close the door, I still can't seem to move.

"Hey fuck face, write what you just said to her down on a piece of paper, get in your car and take it to your mother then hand her the paper to read," Jessica hisses.

"Fuck no!" the guy snorts at her.

"If you can't say it to your mother, then don't say it to another girl. As for the rest of you, fuck off you bunch of cowards!" I hear the door slam, within seconds, Jessica's arms are wrapped around me. It's almost as if her simple touch gives me permission to cry, and everything seems to flood out.

"Hush," Jessica says as we both fall to the ground.

"He thinks I am a slut and a whore," I sob out to her.

"No, he's pissed that he's losing control over you."

I don't reply to her odd statement; instead I continue to sob. When I don't have any tears left, she holds me running her hand through my hair.

"What the hell?" Lauren says sounding out of breath. "Baby doll?" she carries on as she looks at me. "Wow that looks nasty," she says as her hand touches my check. I wince pulling back.

"I better get an ice pack from Alice," Lauren states.

"Alice ... Edward," I yell looking at her. "My father took my cell I can't call Edward anymore."

"It's okay; you'll see him tomorrow on your run."

"Yeah," I say halfheartedly not sure that he will want to see me after this debacle.

"How about I get his number from Alice and you can text him using my cell?" Jessica smiles at me.

"Can I?" the word comes out with such hope I even surprise myself.

"Sure, you need an ice pack anyway."

As Jessica gets up and walks out, I look at Lauren. "Is everyone talking about what my father did?"

"I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, people are talking; not only what he did, but what he called you. But understand this, he had no right. He had no right at all. Even if you were sleeping around, he still had no right to speak to you like that. He should be darn proud that you are his daughter."

"I went against him, being with Edward, changing my doctor ..." My eyes glance at my watch to see that it's six in the evening. "I missed my classes today," I say shocked.

"Yes, you did, and that's okay, too. You looked out of it this morning," Lauren states.

"But still, I should have gone," I tell her.

"Don't worry about it now," Lauren says hugging me.

"Stupid, stuck-up bitch," Jessica mutters walking back in our room.

"Who?" Lauren asks.

"The wanna be in Alice's room. She told me that Alice was away and she was taking over for her until she came back. I asked her for an ice pack; she huffed, but got me one. It was then I realized she was the girl with Edward and Alice the other night. So, I asked her for his number, and she said no. Which is fair enough, but she huffed when I asked her to give him mine. She even did the whole getting my name wrong on purpose. She's a stupid cow, and I don't think she'll give my number to him either. Sorry, Bells."

"It's okay," I tell her and she places the ice pack with a cover around it on my face.

"No. It's not okay, but there isn't anything we can do about it right now. I say we order in and have some girl time and worry about that bitch later." Lauren says as she claps her hands together.

"Can we get Chinese?" I ask having enjoyed it when I had it with Edward.

"Sounds like a plan. You two get that ordered and this place cleaned up, and I'll go and get some wine, snacks, and some hunky men to watch on DVD."

Lauren doesn't wait for Jessica and I to agree; she's out the door the second she's done talking.

"Do you think Edward will hear about this?" I ask Jessica shyly as we start to pick up my mattress my father had pulled off the base of my bed along with me.

"He may, but I think it would be best if you tell him yourself. The bruise on your face alone will have him worried."

I give her an unsure look.

"Why don't you want to tell him?" she asks.

"He may think badly of me," I say with a huff.

Jessica shakes her head smiling at me. "He can clearly see you are a nice, shy, girl. Are you sure that it's really because you don't want him thinking badly of your father?"

"Maybe," I agree.

Jessica and I clean and make my bed in silence. We pick up the room and we've just finished ordering the food when Lauren walks through the door.

"Okay, girls, I have wine and three DVDs; let get this party started."

She hands me the DVDs and I flip through them seeing she has 'The _Full Monty'_ , _'Pretty Woman'_ and _'Heat.'_

The rest of the night goes by with Jessica and Lauren making me laugh, but I still can't shift away a sense of dread.

I again find that I can't sleep, but get up and go out for my run needing to see Edward. I need to have him understand that I am not what my father says.

* * *

 **A/N: So I am guessing that Charlie Swan is not a person any of you want to have over for dinner, huh? What did you think of her friends defending her? What do you suppose is going on with Edward?**

 **Due to the content of this chapter I wanted to share some sad facts about child abuse in the US alone from 2013/2014 this is the stats...  
**

2013 National Abuse Statistics

An estimated 679,000 children were victims of abuse and neglect (unique instances). 47 states reported approximately 3.1 million children received preventative services from Child Protective Services agencies in the United States. Children in the first year of their life had the highest rate of victimization of 23.1 per 1,000 children in the national population of the same age. Of the children who experienced maltreatment or abuse, nearly 80% suffered neglect; 18% suffered physical abuse; and 9% suffered sexual abuse. Just under 80% of reported child fatalities as a result of abuse and neglect were caused by one or more of the child victim's parents. 2014 Children's Advocacy Center Statistics Highlights 2

2014 Full Child Advocacy Center Statistics

Among the over 315,000 children served by Children's Advocacy Centers around the country in 2014, some startling statistics include:

116,940 children were ages 0 to 6 years 115,959 children were ages 7 to 12 years 81,025 children were ages 13 to 18 years 205,438 children reported sexual abuse 60,897 children reported physical abuse 211,831 children participated in on-site forensic interviewing at a Children's Advocacy Center

Among the over 244,000 alleged offenders investigated for instances of child abuse in 2014, some startling statistics include:

154,529 were 18+ years old 26,294 were ages 13 to 17 years 20,040 were under age 13 years 95,913 were a parent or step-parent of the victim 127,358 were related or known to the child victim in another way 23,696 were an unrelated person the victim knew

* * *

 _U.S. Department of Health and Human Services: Administration for Children & Families. Child Maltreatment 2013._


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is chapter 9 and time to find out what exactly Edward got called by his parents for and what is going on.**

* * *

 **Chimera chapter 9**

 **EPOV – Still before first chapter**

"Mom, Dad," I call as I walk around the house to find them. "Hey, wh ..." I trail off as my mom's red puffy eyes and tear-streaked face comes into view. "What's going on?" I ask as I kneel in front of her.

My mom starts to sob harder, and I pull her into my arms hugging her close. "It's your grandmother Elizabeth; she had a stroke!"

" _No!"_ my inner mind yells. My grandmother is a healthy woman, she's always on the go, and can often outdo me in what she accomplishes in a week. There is no way she is ill; my mom has to be mistaken.

"I have all the time off I need," my dad says as he walks in. He doesn't seem to stop talking, and there's no sign that he has seen me kneeling here. "I think we should get to the hospital; Edward and Alice can meet us there."

"Dad," I say standing up. "I can pick Alice up and drive us to the hospital." I stop and frown. "Where was she admitted?"

"Olympic Medical Center," he says as if he's on autopilot. "I best get your mother there right away."

I nod at him and help him walk my mother out.

As soon as they have driven away, I call Alice's cell which is turned off. Knowing she wasn't at my apartment, and I didn't see her car at the dorm, that leaves Angela's place.

Angela is no longer a student, but her apartment is close to the college dorm apartments as well as my own, thank God.

I park and move to the buzzer and push it. It only takes a few seconds for Angela's bored sounding voice to come through the intercom. "Hello?"

"Hey, Angela, can I come up?" I stutter out.

"Yeah!" she says sounding suddenly happy.

I hold back a groan, knowing she must think I am coming to see her; not to get Alice. Before I can contemplate much more the door buzzes and I walk in and up the three flights of stairs to her apartment.

As I arrive at her door, she is standing there with a smile. She has one hand on her hip, and the other is on the door frame. "Hi, Edward," she husks out making it clear she thinks I am here to see her.

"Hi, I need to speak to Alice," I tell her as I give her an apologetic look.

"Oh," Angela replies looking confused.

"Edward?" Alice says as she steps out from behind the door. "We can talk later, and you already know you have my approval," she carries on with a smile as she starts to walk past me. I catch her arm and turn her to face me.

"Gran had a stroke; we need to get to the hospital," I blurt out making her frown at me. "Sorry, Angela, but we really need to get going," I call as I start to drag Alice down the stairs with me.

When we get to my car, I have to push Alice into the seat. It takes another five minutes before she looks at me speaking for the first time since hearing the news, and of course, she's glaring at me. "What is going on?"

"Gran has had a stroke; Mom and Dad are at the hospital waiting for us."

"But this is not the time for this; you were supposed to come to Angela to beg her for forgiveness?"

"What are you talking about?" I mutter this time as I take a short look at her.

"Don't _'what-are-you-talking-about'_ me! I know you slept with that skanky whore!"

"Bella's not a skank, nor a whore," I hiss back at her, but she just makes a face as if she's just eaten something sour.

"Yeah she is, and I am going to make her life hell for the stunt she pulled last night!"

"You'll do nothing to her," I growl. "I mean it, Alice, not a thing or else."

Alice crosses her arms and starts to tap her foot as she makes her bitchy duck face.

"Grow the fuck up, Alice," I say flipping my iPod on full blast ending all means of communication.

Alice is quiet the rest of the two-hour drive to the hospital, but she's tapping away on her cell phone the entire time. She thinks she's funny while she is snorting here and there. She's making it clear she was bitching about me which is completely fine; I couldn't care less.

Alice appears to walk six feet behind me the whole way into the hospital and up to the unit that Gran is on.

"Hi," I say softly as I enter the waiting room and sit next to Grandpa.

"Hi, son," he says giving me a forced smile.

"It's okay, Pops, I've got you," I whisper into his ear, knowing that he's trying to stay strong.

He gives me a short nod. His eyes move from mine to behind me and back. "What have you done this time?" he asks with a forced chuckle.

"She's pissed because I've decided to see someone I like, instead of falling in love with her friend."

"Do you mean that Angela girl?"

I nod at him.

"Well, your Gran will be happy to hear you may have a girl who's not Angela. She has never liked that girl; she says she isn't worth the powder to blow her to hell."

I let out a gasp and snort, before chuckling as I am reminded of the several times Gran would roll her eyes when she was around Angela. Even better yet, it was funny when she would make it clear to Alice that she wasn't allowed to invite Angela to come to anything she planned.

She still thinks you'll meet the girl that will be your other half, but you'll have to work hard. She said if you don't listen to her when she needs you, you'll lose her for a period of time."

I nod at him, knowing he is right, I've heard this for the past six years. My Gran seems to think she is somewhat psychic.

"Yes, I know, Pops," I say to him.

As I begin to start a new topic of conversation, a doctor catches my eye heading our way. The mask of indifference is what draws my attention. I have seen that look on my father's face. He has the same one on his face which tells me I am not going to like what he has to say.

"Elizabeth Masen's family?" he asks, already knowing we are her family. I help my grandfather to stand, holding his hand as the doctor leads us to a private room. Just as I predicted when I first saw his face, he tells us that she has passed away and that they did everything they could. He then informs us that we can see her before they take her away. My mother refuses his offer with a sob as does Alice. When my grandfather says he wants to see her, I also say I want to see her as well. I know he is strong, but I know that I need to go with him.

Seeing her white, pale, unmoving body shocks me. Although the body on the bed looks like her, it doesn't look like the person I know. "Hey Gran, you were supposed to be here to see me graduate, get married and have kids," I whisper. "I love you, and I will miss you forever," I sob leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Son, could you give us a few minutes?" my grandfather asks me.

I look at him and see he looks as if he's barely holding himself together.

"Please, son, just for a few minutes, I'll be okay."

I nod at him and walk to the door. I pull my cell out and text Bella.

~ _Hey sweetheart. ~_ I stop closing my eyes hoping that if I take a few deep breaths, I can stop myself from breaking down. _~My gran just passed away, so I am going to be gone for a few days. I am sorry. ~_

I click on send, just as my grandfather walks out of the room. "Thank you, son."

I nod and offer him my arm to lean on as we walk back to the others.

"So tell me about this girl."

One look at him and I know that he needs the distraction so I smile and begin to tell him all about my sweet Bella. "Pops, you'll love her, she is so kind hearted. She's a tiny thing, the same height as Gran in fact. She's very beautiful. She is young only eighteen, so that could be a factor against us, but I think we can get past that."

"Son, I was twenty-six and your Gran was eighteen when we were married," he reminds me. "How does she make you feel?"

"When I am with her, Pops, all I want to do is to get to know her, and I want her to get to know me, too. Even when we text, I get lost in our conversations. There have been days when I've been in over my head with work to do, and I can set it aside for her. She holds my attention, and I always seem to make time for her. I want to make time for her. And when we were together—made love—it felt like nothing I've ever felt before. It was as if she wasn't close enough to me, that I needed to be closer. I wanted to touch, taste and consume her. Even when we finished making love, I wanted to be with her more. It's like I need to be a part of her, and give her a part of me all over again."

"It sounds as if someone may be falling in love."

I snort but smile. "Maybe."

"Just be careful, love is a powerful thing, and it doesn't always give you all the answers. Be sure to listen to your heart, and listen to hers as well. As long as you're willing to work at it and put no one— besides your kids—in front of her, you'll have a half decent chance at making it. I wish you the best, son, I hope you have as many if not more years than Lizzie and I had," as he speaks his eyes drift down the hallway to the room where she is laying.

I softly place my hand on him, and he looks at me again. "I'll be okay; she said I had to stay here for a little bit longer."

"A lot longer Pops," I say with an authoritative tone. I'm not even close to being ready to lose him.

"Don't worry about me, son," he says and starts to walk again.

 **~Chimera~**

Walking into the kitchen, I hear Alice bitching to someone. "He's a fucking asshole. I don't get why you're so into him. You could do so much better than that twat-waffle, piece of shit, dick-faced brother of mine!"

"Alice," I say hoping to draw her attention to me. She gives me a sneer and looks away going back to her bitching. "Really? Wow, I fucking wish I could have seen it. I told you she was a skank! What? No. Fucking. Way! Don't you dare give her the number! That bitch better stay the fuck away."

"Alice!" I say in a tone that is clearly showing I am reprimanding her. She flips me off and then lights up a cigarette.

"Guess I have to sharpen the claws," she mutters as I pull the cell away from her.

"Hey," I say into the phone while pushing Alice harshly out the back door.

"Edward?" Angela says sounding somewhat surprised.

"Alice will have to call you later," I say quickly.

"Oh oka—" I cut off Angela's last word by hanging up on her.

"Edward! It's raining out here," Alice whines.

"Put that out first," I say pointing to the cigarette.

"Fuck you!" She shouts at me.

I slam the door closed in her face and pinch my nose. "You can't kill your sister. You can't kill your sister. You can't kill your sister," I repeat, not only to calm down but as a reminder. I stop my mantra when she opens the door and walks back inside looking like a drowned rat.

"I really fucking hate you sometimes," she sobs, snatches her phone from me and runs out of the kitchen. The slamming of the door upstairs tells me she went to her room.

I pick up my cell finding it odd that Bella hasn't texted me back yet. She normally texts back quite quickly, and it has now been a day. I sigh and click on her name. "The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected or is no longer in use. If you feel you have reached this message in error, hang up and try your call again." I pull the cell away frowning at it. I look through my contacts and click on a different name.

"Hey, Edward," Angela says sounding oddly sweet. "Is everything okay between you and Alice now?" she asks.

I shake my head as I clear my throat. "It's just the usual, you know?"

"She's being Miss Bossy and you want to kill her, right?" Angela sighs.

I snort chuckling a little. "Something like that, Ang. Listen, I'm sorry for hanging up on you, I was dealing with her at the time."

"It's okay; how are you? I'm sorry about Elizabeth. How is Edward Sr. doing?"

"Not too good." I stop and clear my throat. "Listen, Angela, the only reason I called is that I need a favor."

"Sure, Edward, you know I'll do anything for you," she purrs.

I close my eyes hearing the clear want in her voice. I have a moment of regret asking her to do this, but I don't know any other way.

"Do you remember my friend Bella, who lives in the same dorm as Alice?"

"Yeah," her tone is now flat.

"Can you go to the dorm and give her my number? Can you see if you can get a number from her that I can call, please?"

"Don't you have her number?" she asks in a tone that sounds angry.

I frown a little at the harshness of her voice but quickly shake it off. "Yes, but for some reason, I get a recording that says her number is no longer in service." _"Not entirely the smartest thing to do, Edward, asking a girl who supposedly likes you to get the number of another girl you like."_ My inner voice reminds me. "You know what, I guess it's fine; just forget it. I am sorry I asked you in the first place, I should have called Jasper—"

"No!" Angela yells cutting me off. "I'll do it. I'm watching the dorm for Alice anyway," she huffs.

"Really? Thank you, Ang," I whisper.

"Anytime! I mean, what are friends for?" and there it is again that tone.

"Yeah, we are friends, right?"

"We are," she says sounding more normal. "I'm sorry if I am acting weird. I'm just a little messed up about my break up with Ben."

"I understand that; just take time for yourself. Sometimes it can take weeks or months to feel like yourself again. When you are ready, I'm sure someone will see how special you are."

"Thanks, Edward, I better go. I'm sure it's Alice who has been texting me."

"Yeah, later, Angela."

"Bye," she says with a click.

I click end on my cell and head up to my room. I have only just reached my door when I hear sobbing coming from my grandparents' room. I knock on the door and then walk in to see my grandfather on his bed crying.

I sit next to him and place my hand on his which is holding a photo of him and Grandma on their wedding day.

 **~Chimera~**

The next few days pass by, and even though I don't have much to keep myself occupied time strangely seems to fly. The only thing which seems to take up space in my head is the fact Bella hasn't called me. Angela had confirmed that she gave Bella my number, so I am finding it hard to understand why she hasn't called or texted me.

"Edward, you need to finish getting ready, people should start arriving any minute now." As if to prove my dad's point, the doorbell rings.

"I only need to put on my tie and shoes," I say moving quickly to the chair.

"See you downstairs, son," my father says.

I hum out a low response not that it really matters as he had already walked away from the door.

When I enter the living room, I see that most of the expected people have already shown up.

"Hey," Jasper says as he stands next to me handing me a coffee.

"Hi," I mutter back, but my eyes land on Angela. "I'll be back," I quickly say as I leave my coffee in his hand.

"I'll just hold on to this for you then?" he calls, but I am too far away to respond to him.

"Angela," I say gaining her attention.

"Hi," she says with a smile that looks forced.

"Did you manage to talk to Bella?"

"No, sorry?" she says avoiding all eye contact with me.

"Angela?" I say, trying to get her to look at me.

"What?" she answers, sounding like she is hurt.

"Ang, I really need to speak to Bella—"

"Edward!" My sister's harsh voice growls from behind me, cutting me off. "The nerve of you, you make a shitty man."

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Alice," Angela says as she moves around me and hugs Alice.

"Yeah, the loss, I know. Thank you for coming to support _us_. Can you give me and the witless wonder here a few minutes?"

Before I can decline, Alice is pulling me along with her away from Angela.

"Alice!" I say stopping her outside the room.

"Don't Alice me! What in the hell is wrong with you?" Alice yells at me. "That girl is in love with you," she hisses pointing at the door behind me, making me frown.

"You mean Angela?"

"Yes, Angela, you nitwit, and here you are pining after some skank and asking her to get her number for you; how insensitive can you be?" Alice asks me while punching me in the arm and chest.

"Stop hitting me and Angela is not in love with me," I tell her.

"Yes, I am," Angela says from behind me.

I feel my face pale as I turn around looking at Angela who looks upset.

"Ang?" I whisper, but she shakes her head.

"I know you don't feel the same. That's okay ..." She stops, and her eyes go first to Alice then back to me "I couldn't talk to Bella, she was always with someone."

"Jessica and Lauren, they're her friends—"

Angela cuts me off by shaking her head. "No, some guys, but I didn't know them."

Fucking hell, please don't say someone mustered in on her already. She is beautiful and sweet after all, but surely she isn't with someone else already, it's only been five days.

Angela just sighs and then walks out of the kitchen "You're a fucking asshole!" Alice hisses as she starts hitting me again.

"Stop hitting me," I snarl at her.

"You're a sad excuse for a man, what a douchebag! You broke my friend's heart."

I close my eyes and feel a wave of guilt. "I didn't mean to," I say.

"Why can't you just admit that you love her, too?"

"Because I don't love her, Alice, I'm sorry; I just don't see her as anything more than a friend."

"You should have thought about that before fucking her for a year." Alice shakes her head at me and looks at me full of disgust. "I really hate you right now!"

I move toward her, but she puts her hand up to stop me. "Angela is the best girl, and you've given her the brush off for some skank. Not to mention the skank, who'll more than likely end up making your dick fall off from a disease. You want to date the skank that's just fine by me, but I am telling you here and now, I am not going to be nice to her. I don't like her, and I refuse to pretend that I do." Alice opens the kitchen door but stops as she's halfway through and looks back at me. "Don't ask my friends to get her number for you anymore; do your own dirty work with your trashy whore. I am not going to let you hurt Angela any more than you already have."

I rub my face taking a few deep breaths before following Alice out of the kitchen.

"Here," Jasper says handing me a whiskey.

"You have no idea how much I need this," I tell him as I down it.

"For what it's worth, I didn't know Angela was in love with you. I got the impression that she and Alice were more in love with the idea of being sisters than her being in love with you."

"Me, too," I say looking at Angela to see Alice is hugging her.

"What should I do?" I ask him. This is a first for me, and I know that he has been here before. Hell Jasper has been in this situation so many times he even has the t-shirt to prove it.

"Nothing, other than making sure you are clear that you only see her as a friend," he tells me.

I nod at him, but gulp when Alice starts to sneer at me.

"But wait until Alice is not there, or you may lose something," he suggests.

I chuckle but nod at him again.

 **~Chimera~**

The week after my grandmother's funeral seems to almost fly by. I stayed along with my mom and Alice to help my grandfather move out of the home he shared with my grandmother into a smaller, one-bedroom apartment. My mother took it hard as the home he was moving from was the house that she grew up in. She knew it was too hard for him to be in the house alone, so we did what was best. We tried to get him to move to Seattle to be closer to us, but he has never liked the city and wanted to stay in the town he and our grandmother grew up, met, and married.

Alice didn't speak to me the whole time and glaring at me every time I spoke to her. I was glad when our mom said that she would drive her home. The day I arrived back in Seattle, it had been sixteen days since I had seen Bella.

"I'm going to head into the office, and then I am dropping in on Bella. Don't wait up," I yell as I drop my suitcase in my room.

"You should be making time to speak to Angela you fuck twat," Alice yells from Jasper's room.

I drive to the DA's office and know right away that Garrett is working on a big case.

"Hey, Edward," he says looking at me. "I'm glad you are back; it is perfect timing actually. You need to go home and pack, we need to get going."

"What?" I ask feeling stunned.

"We have a trial that starts on Monday. They pulled me in because of my history in prosecuting these types of cases, and you're my junior associate."

"It's only Wednesday; why are we leaving today and where are we going?" I question him as he shoves case files into my hand.

"I know it's Wednesday, but we only have a few days to prep and get ready. We need to leave for Clallam County now, to get settled and acquainted with the case and courthouse." I frown, but follow him to his car. I get in and start reading the file as he drives.

I gulp seeing one of Garrett's old cases attached. It only takes me a few moments to see that it's a serial rapist case. Garrett was awarded a guilty verdict on the case that he previously prosecuted but the guy only received a three-year prison sentence. Since he was released, he has raped six additional women, including the current Spokane County DA's wife. At the last minute, the defendant's lawyer petitioned the Spokane County Court and demanded a new DA be brought in as well as a change of venue. His rationale was that one of the alleged victims is known to all employees in the local DA's office, and therefore, his client will not receive a fair and unbiased trial. Since the only county which had availability to immediately hear the case was Clallam County, so it was moved there. This was to ensure the defendant's right to a speedy trial was not violated. So the case has been moved to Clallam County Superior Courthouse and starts next Monday. Thankfully when searching for a new venue, they were able to ascertain that there was no familiarity between Spokane and Clallam County justice departments.

"You have ten minutes before we need to leave," Garrett tells me as he stops at my place.

I nod at him and run inside, I pick up four of my suits along with my suitcase, thanking God that my mom washed everything.

"Where are you going now?" Alice yells.

"I've got to assist with a big case," I tell her as I pack everything I need.

"You're just trying to avoid Angela, and you need to deal with the fallout of what you have done."

"I will," I tell her as Bella pops into my mind.

"Jasper, get a hold of Bella for me and give her this," I say, and I write down a quick note telling her about my grandmother's death and the case. I add my cell number at the bottom. As soon as he takes it, I run out of my apartment and get into Garrett's car. As soon as he is driving, I begin reading the file so I can get up to speed.

* * *

 **A/N: So not only is Charlie, Alice, and Angela keeping them from being in contact, it seems like fate has other ideas right now too. A lot of you guessed that something happened to Emmett, and we are sorry to worry you all oer that thought process. Things Edward's gran always said and he remembered in this chapter are important for him to think about, hopefully he will listen to his heart, huh? See you all on Friday witht he next chapter. Let us know what you think so far, please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, things are not great and keep in mind that there are many things going on in this story, and much like life not everything is roses. However, you can be assured of one thing this story will have a great story line, angst, drama, heartbreak, suspense, romance, love and most of all a complete HEA.**

 **PMs have been sent wanting to know if we have a place for questions to be asked, or discussions to happen about this story. We don't have one just for this story, but we do have our Facebook Group page where we talk about all kinds of things. Feel free to join us there and we can talk about this story there. The group is TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction.**

* * *

 **Chimera Chapter 10**

 **BPOV**

For another night, I am unable to sleep. Knowing it's almost the time that I normally get up for my morning run, I head out early.

I have been running at the park while simultaneously keeping on the lookout for Edward for the past hour and a half.

' _Father was more than likely right. All Edward wanted was to get you into bed. Now that he has gotten sex from you, he'll not want anything to do with you.'_ The voice that reminds me of my father hisses inside my head.

"Morning, Bells," I jump and turn to see Tanya who's slowing down.

"Are you ready to run?" she asks as I again look around for Edward. I close my eyes briefly as my heart starts to ache because of what the repeating inner voice in my head is saying.

"Bella?" Tanya says touching my arm. "Are you okay?"

Forcing a smile on my face, I look at her. "Yes, and I am ready to run."

Tanya nods her head. "How's Edward?" she asks as we start to jog. "It must be hard losing his Gran like that."

I frown as I turn to look at her.

"And Elizabeth was a hoot, too; I know I'll miss seeing her."

"What?" I stutter coming to a stop and Tanya stops, too.

"Edward's Gran passed away, didn't you know?" Tanya questions me.

"She did? I did not know."

Tanya seems to look at me. "Edward didn't tell you?"

I shake my head feeling selfish; here I've been worrying about myself and he's grieving over his Gran.

"No, but my dad took my cell, so I have not been able to speak to him these past few days."

Tanya's face hardened as soon as I had uttered the word father.

"Hey," I say shaking off her odd look, not wanting to dwell on whether my father's actions have now made it out around campus. "Do you happen to have Edward's number? I asked Alice's friend Angela but she said she couldn't give it to me without asking him first."

Tanya gives me a sad look. "Sorry kid. I only know Edward through my uncle Eleazar. He and Edward's father work together, and I met his family at a party a few years back."

"Oh," I say trying not to sound too sad about it.

"I would ask my Uncle for Edward's father's number but he is away on his honeymoon, and I am sure Edward will be back before he and Carmen are."

I nod at her and we start to run again. "I'll tell you what, I'll ask some of my other friends, one of them must have Alice's number and you can call her yourself."

I give her a smile "Please, I would like to at least send him my condolences."

Tanya eyes seem to dance all over me "You like him, don't you?" I feel my face heat up and Tanya chuckles making me look to the ground.

"Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about; if I were into guys I would like him, too!"

"You're gay?" I ask as my eyes seem to dash around everywhere. My father will go mental if he knows I am talking to a person who is gay.

"Yes I am," Tanya says with harshness in her tone.

I look at her but I still see the same woman I have always seen when I am out running.

' _What did you expect her to grow a second head?' But my father,'_ I try to argue with the voice that seems to be the one that always yells to be free _. 'Father isn't always right!'_

"Bella calm down; you can't catch anything by talking to me. I can't make you gay by association."

I'm hit with a new guilt; hearing the hurt in her voice, the hurt that has been caused by me. "I'm sorry, Tanya, it's just my father ..." I look at her as I try to hold back my tears. I have never hurt anyone's feelings before, and I hate that I have hurt Tanya's.

"Bella, we can be friends if you want, or you can just pretend that I don't exist, the choice is yours and only yours."

"But if I am your friend, my father will hate me more than he already does."

"You father is not here. There comes a time in one's life when a person has to make their own choices, and decide what they want to keep believing and what they want to change. You and only you can make those choices."

My hand runs over my face, no one seems to understand that making choices like this is so hard. Father always makes choices for me. ' _And that's why you came here! To get away from your parents, and to see the world they kept you from!'_

"Okay," she winks at me and then starts to run a tad faster. ' _Tanya has always been nice; why should who she loves in her heart sum up everything else about her?_

"It shouldn't, if I look at someone's actions I'll find who they are inside," I mutter out loud as I look at Tanya's back as she runs.

I close my eyes letting out a long breath. "Wait," I call and start to run after her.

"I'm sorry, Tanya, it's just my father never let me be around anyone that he didn't approve of. Trust me, he approved of very few people. I wasn't allowed to watch Finding Nemo because he said someone with sin in them was in the movie." I frown still not understanding how that came to be, it is a children's film. "But this is new to me. I wanted to come here to experience things. But I am not sure about ..." I trail off having no idea what I am saying. Tanya doesn't look evil or seem to have any more sin in her than I do. She has always been nice to me when I am running; why should it matter that she loves women instead of men?

Tanya shakes her head as she chuckles. "How about you get to know me a little better. If your father shows up then I will act like a good Christian girl. Besides, it isn't like it's tattooed on my forehead that I like women. Not to mention, I'm not currently seeing anyone so odds are he's not likely to see me in any form of PDA with another female!"

"Agreed," I say with a smile.

"And can I just say it's a shame I don't have the power to change someone from being straight to gay; damn girl you are a hottie, I can see why Edward's so taken with you."

I feel my mouth drop open but she chuckles and nods at me. "Now, come on, let's run, my heart rate is dropping too much."

I run next to Tanya wracking my brain about what to say to her. _'You're both running; ask her about that!'_ As I start to talk my eyes seem to catch a lady struggling to walk a cat on a leash. "When did you become a lover of pussy?" I slap my hand over my mouth. _What the in the hell did I just ask?_

"Oh my god, I think I love you Bells," Tanya breaks out in laughter so much she has to slow down.

I shake my head and point at the woman. "Sorry, I was going to say running but the lady's predicament caused me to twist my words."

Tanya looks and smiles. "Hey, Anna," she yells and the woman with the cat waves at her. "I have been a _pussy_ lover since I was a small child but due to allergies, I was never allowed to own a cat. Now if you're talking about women, then since I was born. Gay is not something you catch; it's just a part of me, just like my blue eyes, and my white skin. It's a fact that makes up a small part of who I am."

I nod at her. "I was going to say _running_."

"Running has been a part of my life since I was confirmed to have the gene for Parkinson's disease."

I gasp as I look at her.

"Don't fret, I don't have any symptoms. My father didn't start having them until he was over thirty. He's having major problems now, and seeing what it has done and is doing to him, it's the reason I told my friends and family about who I was. It's also the reason I decided to stop being a bitch and live my life as if each day were my last. Running is something I want to do now while I am still able to."

"I wish I had your strength," I tell her, having no idea what I would do if I were in her shoes.

"You may surprise yourself, Bella. Sometimes we don't know the inner strength we have until we have no choice but to summon every little bit of it just to get through the next hour."

I give her a nod in agreement but ponder on whether I will ever feel empowered.

 **~Chimera~**

I keep my head down as I pack up my paperwork. I still feel awkward in Professor Uley's class. I have yet to utter another word in this class, since I questioned the assignment regarding poor people destroying the economy.

"Miss opinionated," he spits out in an acrid tone, making my heart stop, as my hands start to shake. "I need to speak with you, stay behind after class!" he demands.

The fact that I feel faint and am shaking so hard stops me from speaking and instead I seem to stutter out a few words. "I ... ah, have class ... five minutes." My shaking goes up a level when Uley seems to be taking some enjoyment from my obvious nervousness and uneasiness.

He steps closer to me entering my personal space; his eyes seem to run down my body making me feel even more uncomfortable. "You're not the brightest bulb in the box, are you?" he smirks. "I don't think my class is for you! It's not like you are giving me anything worthy to look at, now are you?" His smirk turns into a glare. "What's the matter, Miss opinionated, cat got your tongue, hmm?" He says moving his face so close that my vision starts to blur. "If I ever hear you bitching about me or my class again, then I will give you something to bitch about. Hell, maybe that's what you need to get the stick out of your ass. Get out of my class now!" Shakily I side step but he pulls hard on my arm and drags me close. "Mark my word, if you tell anyone about this talk, then I will have you not only removed from this class but expelled from this college." His evil chortle hits my face as a tear runs down my cheek. "I'm sure your daddy will hate to find out that his special daughter asked for sex in return for an A."

"My fath—"

Uley cuts my shaky words off by clasping my face. "Who do think told him you were calling guys and not showing up for class?"

My mouth drops open and I seem to be unable to move away as his hand runs down my body. "That's right I told him; he and I are old friends, and he seems to take my word over his whore of a daughter's any day." Uley pushes me hard causing me to stumble away from him. "Now get your stupid opinionated ass out of my class!" he yells, and my body still shakes as it follows his command.

It's not until I get on my bed that the tears fall from my eyes and I wrap the covers around myself and start to cry more.

 **~Chimera~**

"Hey, Bella," Jessica says.

I glance at her happy to see her head is down. Quickly, I wipe my face hoping to get rid of any signs that I have been crying.

"Hey, Jess," I reply as I quickly open a book dropping my head down so that my hair covers my chin. "How was class?" I ask hoping that this will spark her endless ability to talk.

"Frustrating, yet it's the same old shit. Professor Douchebag told me that he wants me out of his classes." I turn my head a little, as Jessica throws her books on her bed. "I would leave the class, but since I need biology to be a doctor, I am stuck with the Ass-Clown."

I chuckle a little tilting my head. "Why does he want you out of his class?" I question in wonder if what Uley had said to me was common.

"I refused to dissect a frog."

"Isn't that one of the major lab assignments?" I question, already knowing it was, and also the reason I haven't taken biology.

"Don't you start" she mumbles looking at me from over her shoulder. She looks at me puzzled, and I drop my head praying she hasn't noticed I have been crying.

"Don't you have work in a half hour?" she questions making me look at my clock.

"Damn it," I yell leaping out of bed. "I didn't know it was this late," I shriek quickly stripping. As soon as I'm dressed for work, I brush my hair and walk to the door.

"Bella, I know that you have been crying, and we will be talking about it later," Jess says with a wag of her finger. "Get going," she says.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," I tell her.

She shakes her head. "Bells, no one makes my sister cry and gets away with it. Now go before you're late." I nod at her and run out. I run the entire way to Starbucks arriving five minutes before the start of my shift.

"Sorry, I'm late" I pant out to James who gives me a grin as he shakes his head.

"You don't have to be twenty minutes early every time, Bella, and you still have five minutes."

I nod at him, but hate that I don't have time to do the little things, such as hang up my jacket, and getting a rundown on what needs to be done before my shift starts.

I take my jacket off, and just as I thought would happen, Brad and Tia leave without giving me any information. The lack of information I normally have means that two of the coffee pots run out when I have a busy line to serve. This leads to being yelled at and called stupid by a few customers who are in a hurry.

"Hey, Bella," I sigh looking up to see Benjamin looking down at me.

"Your usual?" I ask him and he nods at me.

"Yes, please, Bella. How has your day been?" he asks as I start to make his latte.

"Not so good," I say meekly to him.

"If it makes you feel any better I'm having a shitty day, too," he says. I look over at him and he shrugs his shoulders. "My girlfriend of four years broke up with me; she said she found someone better."

"I'm sorry," I tell him, handing him his latte.

"Ah, don't worry, it was bound to happen. I mean we only saw each other on the weekends, and she was way out of my league."

I shake my head at him but he smiles handing me a ten. "Keep the change, and I'll see you tomorrow, for another latte."

I nod before watching him walk out of the shop.

At the end of my shift I felt tired, but decide to stop at the twenty-four-hour drug store. I take some time to pick out a sympathy card for Edward.

 _~Edward, I am sorry to hear about your grandmother. You and your family are in my thoughts and prayers. If you need to talk, Jessica's number is 360-203-5555. I don't have a cell at the moment, and therefore have lost your number. Call me anytime, I'll be happy to listen. Love, Bella~_

I put the card in the envelope and walk up to Alice's room. Taking a deep breath, I knock on the door. It takes a few minutes for the door to open and when it does, Angela just looks at me.

"Can you give this to Edward for me?" I ask her meekly, feeling a little scared of how she's staring me down.

"What makes you think that I will see him?" she snaps out at me. "Well, you and Alice are friends and have been for many years. I thought that you might attend the funeral." Angela huffs and snatches the card from my hands.

"I've got to go," she hisses closing the door in my face.

I gulp but walk away from the door. "Please let her give Edward the card," I pray as I walk back to my dorm room.

Walking in, I kick off my shoes and feel someone looking at me. I turn to see both Jessica and Lauren looking my way.

"Well?" Jessica asks and I know what she wants to know.

"Nothing, I just got told I have failed one of my assignments," I try to lie smoothly to them.

"That would be because you have not been sleeping," Lauren says with a sigh. "You should call Kate; she will give you something to help you."

I nod, feeling relieved that they seemed to believe me.

 **~Chimera~**

The rest of the week goes slow and I'm still finding it hard to sleep. I know that it's because of the worry and fear I have over my father, and what he will do next. There is also Uley; I haven't been able to go back to his class. On top of all that my college workload is increasing. I know that it may be a little longer before I get a good night's rest.

"You still appear to be tired," Lauren says as she looks me over. "Have you booked an appointment with Kate yet?"

"No, but I need to see her soon, to talk about getting the injection."

Lauren sighs as I drop onto my bed. I am now at the stage I feel so tired I know that I will not be able to sleep.

"Here," Lauren says as she bends down next to my bed. I look at her open hand and see a white pill on it.

"What is this?" I ask, taking it from her.

"It's a pill that helps with anxiety and sleep, just try it tonight and see if it helps you."

I take it from her and place it in my mouth as she hands me a bottle of water. "I will only give you two more, to get you through until Monday, and then I expect you to make an appointment with Kate." She raises her brow at me and I nod at her.

"Now can you tell me why you have been missing Uley's classes?" I look at her and then shake my head as I pull my legs up, holding them close to my chest.

"I'm thinking of dropping his class," I tell her.

"Bella, I agree that may be a good idea. But you still have to attend class, or the college can make you leave the dorm."

I look at her in shock. "They can do that?"

"They can; you have to attend until the end of this semester, then you can switch to another class, but you have to maintain a full course load according to your dorm agreement."

I rub my head feeling as if someone has grasped a hold of my chest and is squeezing it.

"Just take deep breaths, Bella," Lauren says into my ear. As I close my eyes I feel her moving behind me holding me close to her. "Breathe slowly, Bella," she hums again.

Lauren sits holding me for the next hour. When my eyes roll closed she lays me down on my bed covering me up before leaving me to sleep.

 **~Chimera~**

I walk into Uley's class just as Alice and a tall man with blond hair walk out.

"Alice?" I say feeling a little happier knowing that if she is back then Edward may be back, too.

"Yeah?" she says giving me a look as if she doesn't know me.

"I'm Bella, a friend of Edward's," I tell her. "I heard about your grandmother, I am very sorry. Did Edward get my card?"

"Card?" she repeats.

"I gave Angela a sympathy card to give to Edward," I clarify.

"Oh, you're Bella," she says with a roll of her eyes. "Yes, he got your card," she says. "Angela is a family friend; we trust her." I frown not having understood her statement.

"Is Edward back?" I ask her feeling uneasy.

"Yes," she snaps.

"Oh? Do you have his number; I no longer have my cell and lost it?"

Alice sighs. "Look, Becca, my brother does this," she waves her hand around. "He picks up girls, makes out that he's their friend, gets them into bed then disappears from their life, by dumping them. I'm sorry; I've told him he's a jackass."

I gulp. "So he doesn't want to talk to me?"

Alice shakes her head at me. "He's already moved on, I'm sorry."

My eyes glance at the man she's with that looks shocked and little scared. He gives me a sad look, and drops his eyes. Before I can ask her anything else, the class door opens and Uley glares at me

"Miss Swan, you have missed three classes and now you are standing out in the hallway talking about a party?" I gape but as I look back to Alice I find that she has gone. I look up the hallway to see her and the man she was with talking heatedly. "Well get in here, so I can start class," Uley hisses at me.

I keep my head down the rest of the class making sure that I am one of the people that are out of the door first. I make my way to the lunchroom. As I take my tray to a nearby table, I see Alice and the guy she was with earlier and it looks as if they still in a heated talk. The guy's eyes land on me and he gets up walking to me.

"Hi, I'm Jasper," he says giving me a warm smile. He sticks out his hand for me to shake.

I slid my hand into his, replying to his introduction, "I'm Bella."

He grins at me tilting his head. "I know. Look Edward asked me to—"

"Go to a party," Alice says as if she was speaking through her teeth.

"Al—" Jasper says but she gives him a look that has him sighing.

"You need to get to class Jaz," Alice says placing her hand on her hip. Jasper looks at her, but seems sad.

"Sorry," he mutters and walks away.

"Look, Bella," Alice states standing in front of me. "Jasper seems to think you'll be the one that stops my brother from fucking and dumping girls. But I don't think any girl should be used like that." Alice stops talking and looks to the ground. "But Jasper thinks it's your choice, he was going to tell you that Edward asked him to go to a party with him on Friday."

"Party?"

I question this as Edward always said he hated parties. _'If he was pretending to be someone else then that's what he would say dumbass!'_

"Yeah it's at the Gate's house. If I were you I wouldn't go, but like Jasper says, it's your choice."

Alice gives me a smile and then walks away, and I sit back down on my seat. I try to see if I can make sense of all of this. I am still thinking everything over when I arrive back at my dorm room.

"I see Miranda Priestly is back," Jessica says with a sly grin.

"Who?" I ask having no idea who she is talking about.

"Alice," Jessica states.

I keep looking at her but not understanding what she's talking about. "Have you ever seen the movie, _The Devil Wears Prada_?" I shake my head at her and she sighs and writes something down on her notepad.

"I see Alice is back," she says again and I nod at her. "Why so glum, if Alice is back, then so is Edward."

I give her a look in wonder of why she sang his name. I tell her everything that Alice had said to me and she seems to be as confused as I am.

"Not saying Alice is a bitch, but ..." Jessica stops talking. "Wait a minute, Alice is a bitch, and one thing you should know about bitches is to never trust them, they bite."

"You think she'd bite me?" I ask with a gasp and Jessica snorts bumping my shoulder.

"No, not like bite you bite, I mean, I think she is up to no good and will lie to you and about you to other people."

"Ah," I say. _'Maybe my dad was right in choosing who I should speak to; I don't seem to be any good at figuring people out.'_

"Edward must be doing something, or staying with his family for a little longer. Just give it time; he'll be back."

"So do you think he'll be at this party?"

Jessica shakes her head at me. "I wouldn't count on it, Bella. It sounds fishy to me."

I nod in agreement, but still feel unsure of what to do.

 **~Chimera~**

I wave Jessica and Lauren off as they leave to head home for the weekend. I walk back to my dorm and see Alice and Angela talking. Still feeling nervous around them, I drop my head.

"Bella," Alice says making me stop. "You're not going to the party?" Alice asks sounding disappointed.

"No," I reply to her "I will see him soon enough on his morning runs."

"Oh, honey, he goes at night now."

I look at her and she looks like she means what she is saying.

"You think I should go to the party?"

Alice nods at me. "Have it out with him, tell him he's a jackass."

I shake my head knowing even if he really hurts me, I couldn't say something like that to him.

"Bella, this is my friend Angela; she dated Edward for a year. He fucked around on her, broke her heart, and she's still not over him. Don't end up like her." I look at Alice and then look around for Angela who's no longer here. "He hurts girls all the time," Alice says softly and then walks away from me again.

When I get to my room, I sit on my bed going back through what Alice has said.

' _Maybe it's best to go, not to talk to him but to see it for myself. If I see him with another girl, then what? I like his friendship, so even if he's with another girl, maybe we could still be friends?'_

I close my eyes feeling the same old pain in my chest. "Choose him as a friend or not being in your life at all," I say to myself.

"Friend is better than nothing," I whisper. "I don't have many, and he makes me smile and feel better about myself. Friendship it is then."

I pull on clean jeans and a top and make my way to the Gate's house. I arrive to see the party is in full swing. I make my way through the groups of people.

"Bella?" I turn to see James standing there just looking at me. "I don't think this is the kind of party for you."

I narrow my eyes at him, what does he mean?

"Bella these kind of parties are wild. You shouldn't be here, not alone anyway, who are you with?"

"I'm on my own," I tell him which seems to make him even paler.

"James come dance with me," a woman with red hair says as she wraps her arms around him.

"Stay here, I'll be back," James mutters walking away from me.

"Hey, sexy," some guy yells as he slaps my ass. I turn to him, but another guy starts to laugh.

"That's the whore I was telling you about," he says while licking his lips. His eyes scan me over and I wrap my arms around myself, feeling almost naked now.

"Who are you here with sexy?"

"Edward," I say right away looking around for him.

"Edward who?" he asks eyeing me up.

"Cullen," another seems to answer for me. "She's his latest fuck and dump. Sorry honey, he's fucking some girl upstairs right now, he's not here with you." My eyes seem to look toward the stairs almost as if I expect to see Edward.

"I can take you up there to watch if you like?"

"Fuck no, he'll be done by the time you get up there, let her wait for the next one," one guy says and the others all laugh. I look at each of them and I know that I am going to cry. Not wanting them to see me, I move, pushing my way through the bodies and away from them.

"I shouldn't have come here," I say harshly to myself.

"Here," someone says and I look down to see and drink in my hand.

"What is it?" I ask

"Whiskey," the guy says without looking at me I down it on one go.

"Can I get another?" I ask holding out my cup.

"Well if it's not Miss opinionated." I slowly turn to see Professor Uley staring at me now.

"Here you go," the guy says.

Without looking at my cup I know he has filled it. I drop my arm to the side of my leg keeping a hold of the cup as Uley comes into my personal space.

"There are some free rooms upstairs if you want to work on that A."

I shake my head at him.

"Look, I know you have a thing for Edward, but he's a whore fucking anything with a pulse, and that's both women and men."

I just look at him and he sighs. "Here," he says holding out his hand. I gasp seeing a picture of Edward kissing some girl. "Look at the date stamp."

My eyes go to the bottom of the photo seeing that it has yesterday's date on it.

"I'm sorry," Uley says but he doesn't sound sorry.

I push past him and move out of the house. When I get there it comes to me I still have the cup in my hand. I look at it for a few seconds before downing it fast. Throwing the empty cup in the trashcan, I start to walk home. It's only a few minutes later my head starts to get fuzzy. I rub my eyes but my vision becomes blurry, as I strain to see. I hear some boys laughing, and I look around but can't seem to see where it's coming from. It's not until I get knocked to the ground that I see them but they're walking away. I sigh standing up but everything starts to move. I feel as if I am falling slowly, but for some reason I don't land on the ground.

 **~Chimera~**

"Bella." I hear my name being called but don't know by who. "Bella." There it is again only this time someone is touching me.

I open my eyes to see Jessica and Lauren looking at me. "Aren't you away at your parents?" I question, rubbing my head.

"Bella, its Monday?" I look at them frowning. They only just left, didn't they?

I try to think back. I remember them leaving, and talking to Alice. I remember the party, and then walking home, but that's it?

"You okay?" Jessica asks softly.

"Yes," I whisper, but I don't feel like me. _Why don't I feel like me?_

* * *

 **A/N: Some of you worried Tanya may be an issue to Edward and Bella's happiness, but clearly she will not. She may even end up being a decent friend to Bella, if she can keep her father's warped learnings from her mind. What do you think of Tanya so far? Bella is missing time and is not acting normal. What do you think Jessica and Lauren will do now? Any theories of what you think happened? Any thoughts on why Professor Uley would be a frat house type party? Do you think the picture Bella was shown was a real or photoshopped picture? Do you think the card Bella gave to Angela will make it to Edward?**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here is another chapter in Edward's POV, so we can see what is going on in his life and mind.**

* * *

 **Chimera Chapter 11**

 **Edward POV**

Covering my mouth as a yawn comes out, I walk into my apartment.

"Welcome home, stranger," Jasper says with a smile.

Giving him one in return I mumble, "Thanks, this place looks like a shithole," feeling too tired to get pissed off about it. "I am going for a shower, and then I am heading over to see Bella." With that said, I'm off to the bathroom.

I enjoy the warm water for a short time, but as it's getting late, and Bella said she usually heads to bed early, I'm forcing myself out and getting dressed.

Walking into the living room for some reason I am shocked to see Alice sitting there smiling at me. She jumps up and walks to me. "Hi, brother."

I grunt as she hugs me, but since I'm still feeling pissed off at her I don't return the hug. "Alice," I say with a clipped tone and she rolls her eyes along with a tut.

"You're such a moody cunt. Get over yourself, besides you hurt my feelings more than I did yours."

I snort knowing that she's trying to get a rise from me, but I don't want to spend my first night back arguing with her. "See you later," I say and start to walk away.

"Wait," Alice yells grabbing my arm. "I brought dinner for you."

I look at it seeing it's take out. "I'll heat it when I get back."

As I go to side step away, Alice steps in front of me. "Edward, she's seeing some guy." I frown as I look down at Alice. "I know you are fond of her, but—" Alice stops and rubs her head.

I shake my head, doubting what Alice said is true. "Look she's my friend, so if she has someone else that's fine," I snap hoping to pacify her, and not get into a fight over the fact I don't believe her.

Alice's hand touches my arm. "Don't lie, and this is the third guy she has entertained since you left."

I snort and move away from Alice, but she sidesteps to the same side staying in front of me.

 _So she really wants to do this, have me say out loud that I think she is a lying, first class bitch?_

"Who were they?" I demand with a raised eyebrow.

Alice pales and opens and closes her mouth but nothing comes out. "I don't know," Alice yells making me smirk, knowing that I am right and Alice is lying to me.

"Jasper saw the first one when he dropped off your letter; she was in bed with him."

My head snaps to Jasper—he may be Alice's boyfriend—but he's been my friend for over twenty years and has never lied to me. I feel my heart sink when I see Jasper is looking down at the ground. "Didn't you, Jasper?" Alice bites as she taps his arm. I hear him sigh as his head nods.

"She's my friend," I repeat, feeling odd about how angry and sad this information has made me feel.

This time, I take a hold of Alice's arm and move her to the opposite side of me and walk past her. I get in my car and drive to the dorm. I sit outside taking a few deep breaths before walking inside. There I make my way up to Bella's room. Just as I go to knock on the door, it opens.

"Edward," Professor dickhead Uley says as he tucks in his shirt.

"Bella, Edward's here to see you," he carries on without taking his eyes off of me. I hear the door click closed and glance at it then and my eyes move back to Uley just as he starts to walk away. The anger I felt before seems to explode and I run after him.

"She's your student," I yell at him.

"So?" he questions back at me.

I shake my head with disgust as I walk away from him and he follows. "She wants an easy A, and well she got one," the chuckle he puts on at the end makes me want to hit him. "If you report me then she will be screwed in more ways than one, as well as me. You know fine and well, I will get away with this with just a slap on the hand, but she'll be expelled." He gives me a grin. "She's really fucking good, don't you think. That birthmark by her navel is so cute, it looks almost like a lion, wouldn't you agree?"

"Fuck you," I hiss at him before running out and getting back into my car. I drive away quickly, and only five or so minutes later, I see blue flashing lights in my rearview mirror.

"Fuck," I yell loudly as I pull over.

I keep my hands on my steering wheel, and wait for the tap on my window before rolling it down. I hand the officer my information, and wait as he does his checks.

A few minutes later he comes back with my ID and a ticket.

"Drive slower," he hisses out at me. I give him a nod, and wait until he drives off, before heading home.

"Hey," Jasper says as I walk through the door, but before I can get a word out, Alice is in front of me.

"I told you she was a skank! I mean really, who sleeps with their professor?"

I frown and tilt my head at her. "I thought you didn't know who he was?" I question her.

 _She shares the room with two other girls, what if he was with one of them, it's not like he's not aware of your friendship with Bella?_ My mind mumbles to me.

"Angela called; she said that she saw him come out of her room, and then you arguing with him."

My eyes shift to Jasper. "I'm sorry," he says weakly.

I stare at him for a few moments but the sadness, worry and apologetic look on his face makes me know that this is what happened.

"I swear I am going to slap her something stupid," Alice states.

"Don't touch her," I hiss at Alice. "Just leave it alone. It's my fault. I should have told her before we left," I say feeling sad that Bella and I are over before we even started.

I just get to my room when Jasper calls me. "Edward." I turn and face him as he continues. "You like her, I mean, really like her?"

I give him a nod and a grimace. "I should have made it clear that I wanted us to be something, before I left," I tell him with a shrug. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be," I carry on and he looks at me.

"Edward, man ..." he stops talking and closes his eyes.

"Just leave it, Jasper, and keep Alice away from Bella and me."

Before Jasper can say another word I walk into my room, closing and locking my door.

 **~Chimera~**

I change into my running gear, and head out. It's been almost three weeks since I have been back. Jasper has thankfully kept Alice out of my way. By running at night, and not going to Starbucks, I have kept myself from running into Bella. The thing is, when I am running like I am right now, my thoughts are consumed by Bella. I wonder how she is, what she's doing, who she's with. I even speculate if she misses me as much as I miss her.

"Edward?" I slow down my run as I turn my head to see Rose coming.

"Rose," I say with a smile and run in time with her.

"Not like you to run in the evenings." She says, with a tone that tells me she's just making conversation and doesn't really care.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a nice change of pace."

As I thought, she just nods and we keep in time with each other. We fall into silence for a few minutes before she starts to speak again. "Did Bella ever get a hold of you?" I feel myself slow down as I look at her, she slows and turns looking at me. "Tanya said that Bella was feeling down, and didn't seem to know why you were away."

I clear my throat as I shake my head. "No, not yet, I haven't had the time, my work seems to have tripled," I lie to her.

"Men," she huffs. "Make sure you make time, she seems very nice, a little timid, and shy, but that's because of her dickhead father and the way he treats her."

"What?" I ask her having no idea about what she is talking about,

"Bella's father is a piece of shit, you should get her to realize that, and keep her away from him."

Before I can respond, Rose's cell beeps and she reads the text and looks worried. "See ya, Edward, I need to go," she says and runs back the way we just came.

"Okay, see you later," I say, not that she is anywhere near me to hear my statement.

I continue running, but my mind only seems to replay what Rose said. Why would Bella go from being upset and wanting to contact me to sleeping around and not contacting me?

 _That's why you should see and talk to her. Find out from her what happened. You hate it when people play games and don't get the facts first._ My mind hisses in disgust over the fact I have been ignoring this.

I stop running and rub my face. I'm not feeling any closer to what I should, or shouldn't do. "Wish Emmett was here," I mutter, knowing that if he were here I could talk to him. He would always help me think through my thoughts. He also had a unique way of bringing different points of view to me. He always made me see second, third, or even a fourth side of a story.

It's quite late when I arrive home. I feel relieved when Jasper appears to be alone.

"I called for pizza; I thought we could talk and hang out," he says with what almost looks like a forced smile.

I sit down on the sofa and Jasper hands me a beer. "What do you say to going out this weekend?" I don't answer him; instead I start to peel off the label on my bottle. "You know what they say about the best way to get over a woman, is to get under another one." As he chuckles at his lame joke I look at him, and his smile falls right away. "You didn't seem this down when you ended things with Angela, and you were with her longer than Bella."

I down the beer, before standing up. "Well, I suppose it's because Bella meant more to me." I shrug at the end, no point in repeating this; it's not going to change anything. I pick up two bottles of beer. I hand one to Jasper but he shakes his head at me, showing me his first one is still full.

"Edward," he says after a few minutes have passed. Knowing that he is going to give me the same old speech about how I'll get over her, and I don't want to get into it or even hear it, I jump up.

"I'm tired so we'll need to do this another night." I walk away from him taking the two bottles of beer with me.

It's only a few minutes later that there is a knock on my door, and as I have locked it I know he can't just come in. As I hear another knock I pick up my iPod, and put on my headphones. "Just leave it be, Jaz," I yell putting over my music, to block everything out.

A few hours go by and I'm still unable to sleep, due to thinking about Bella. I get up and move to my desk. I sit and write out nearly four pages detailing everything to Emmett. When I am finished, I slide the letter into an envelope and address it to him. I know that this will take a few weeks to get to him and few more before I get his reply but the act of writing everything down seems to do the trick and I finally fall fast asleep as soon as I lay back down on my bed.

 **~Chimera~**

I am writing up case notes for Garrett when my cell rings, I look at the screen seeing that it's my mom.

"Hey, Mom," I say answering it on hands-free so that I can keep typing.

"Edward, I'm just making sure you'll be here for Thanksgiving dinner on Thursday." I briefly roll my eyes; like I wouldn't go home for Thanksgiving.

"Yes, Mom, I will be there."

"Good. Pops is coming, too," she says sounding sad. I know the death of her mother is still fresh, being just over seven weeks ago. But this sadness is not for her, it's for Pop. As the weeks have passed he seems to be getting sadder, weaker and Mom is afraid that he is giving up, and calling death to come for him.

"He'll be okay, Mom" I mutter trying hard to reassure her as well as myself. "It will take time"

"I know, son, just ... I still need him, even being in my fifties, I still need my dad."

I smile leaning back. "Yes and just remember that I need you, and will always need both you and Dad."

"I know, son, see you on Thursday."

I look at my cell and click end call. I let out a breath and go back to working on the case notes.

"Hey, Edward, it's almost ten, you should have left for home ages ago."

I look around at Garrett and give him a short nod in acknowledgment before turning back to my computer.

"After I'm finished with this, I'll head out," I state lowly.

"No, go now," Garrett says sounding closer to me than what he was before. "I know you have personal shit going on, but working twelve hours a day, seven days a week, is not going to make it go away. I don't want to see you back in here until Monday morning at nine. Are we clear?" I sigh but nod at him. I turn back to complete the work I was doing

"I mean it, Edward. I will take you off every case until you do what you are told, and take a break."

I save my notes and show him that I'm shutting things down.

"That's better, Edward, I'll see you on Monday and not before nine."

I walk out of work, but don't feel the need or want to head home, so I just drive around. I have been doing this for the past several weeks and I always find myself outside of Starbucks.

I turn off my lights and look through the windshield. Right at ten Bella walks out the door with her head down. She's always been rather shy, but as these past few weeks have gone on, I've noticed she seems to be even more introverted. It's almost like she's pulling in on herself, or hiding.

' _Hiding from whom?'_

' _Me, maybe, I don't know?'_

' _But there seems to be this aura of sadness around her, too.'_

' _You should talk to her, she was meant to be your friend, over and above anything else.'_

I let out a deep sigh, wishing my thoughts wouldn't change so quickly. By the time they have stopped their debate I can no longer see Bella. I start my car again and head home this time.

 **~Chimera~**

Early Thanksgiving afternoon, I arrive at my parents' home for our family get together.

"Happy Thanksgiving," I say walking up to my mom giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look tired," she responds with a light tap on my cheek. "You need to work less and sleep more; if you need to talk about girls, my door is always open."

"I know," I tell her, knowing I cannot discuss anything about Bella right now.

I watch as she frowns and then looks at me while narrowing her eyes. "If it's about boys, my door's still open."

I snort but since she's still looking at me, I know she means what she's saying.

"I am into girls, Mom," I say while rolling my eyes at her thoughts.

"Well, just in case you know I am here. You know Julie's son just had a coming out party and he's thirty-five. You would think Julie and Frank would've known before then that he was gay, but nope."

I shake my head at her. "Everyone knew that John was gay except them; he has had the same boyfriend for the past ten years."

This time my mom snorts. "I know that, it's just when his mother was talking about it at lunch she said she had no idea. I told her she was just ignoring the signs which had been right in front of her face all along. She then chirped up that you could be gay, due to your lack of interest in sports and women. Which of course got Mary reminding us of how you always ignore her _beautiful_ daughter," my mom puts on her sarcastic tone as she pulls a face. "Angela. She mentioned that of course, Angela is the most beautiful girl ever and if you don't want her, then you must not want any girl."

I snort a little before chuckling. "You and I both know that where Angela is pretty, there are loads of more beautiful girls out there than her. Besides, I want someone who's more than just a beautiful face." As soon as the words are out of my mouth, my mind goes straight to Bella.

"You're in love with someone," my mom gasps making me widen my eyes as I look at her.

"No," I say hesitantly while shaking my head at her.

My mom presses her lips together looking at me.

"I liked someone but it obviously wasn't meant to be. Mom, just leave it alone," I beg her.

Her face turns soft and she rubs my arm. "I'm sorry, son." she says. She clears her throat. "Why don't you sit with Pops while I start dinner?"

I give her a nod and walk into the living room to see my pops sitting in a chair watching the television. I see now why Mom is so worried. Pops looks paler and clearly has lost some weight since grandma's funeral.

"Hi, Pops," I say as I sit on the chair next to his.

He turns to me giving me a weak smile, and I take a hold of his hand giving it a squeeze. He and I sit in silence looking at the television, but not really watching it.

The silence is soon broken by Alice's loud screeching upon her arrival.

"Does she ever talk in a normal voice?" Pops asks with a chuckle.

"The older she becomes the less she does," I reply, making him chuckle more.

As I hear her heels clicking, she makes it into the living room.

I stand up to greet her, because it is proper to do so. "Alice …" I trail off when I see Jasper walking in behind her. "Jasper, I thought you were going to see your parents?"

I know it has been a few weeks since Jasper and I last talked—that's mainly due to me, and my avoidance of home—but he always goes home to Texas at Thanksgiving and Christmas.

"Well, if someone wasn't being such a hermit and coward, you would know he wanted to spend our first Thanksgiving together," Alice snaps at me. She glares at me for a few minutes before turning to look at Pops.

"Hi, Pops, you remember Jasper, my boyfriend?" she asks but doesn't stop to allow him to answer. "And my best friend, Angela?" Soon as her name is said, Angela appears with a smile.

"Hi, Mr. Masen," she says sweetly.

"Angela," he replies tight-lipped.

"Oh, Angela, it just Pops, you can call him that, after all you're family," Alice says with a chuckle.

I turn to look at Pops and he gives me a look before rolling his eyes.

"Um," Angela stutters looking at him almost pleadingly.

"Just, Ed or Pops," he says with a hint of resentment.

"Ed," Angela wisely picks.

"Edward, show Angela to the bathroom so she can freshen up," Alice demands.

"If she's family then she should know where it is," Pops snaps back at Alice. "Besides, Edward was going to help me out to the yard so I can have my Thanksgiving cigar."

"Pops, just smoke it in here," Alice tells him as she pulls out and lights a cigarette."

"Outside with that, Alice!" I yell.

"What the heck is your problem, Eddie, it's just a little smoke, geez," Alice huffs.

"Mary Alice Cullen, put that out now, or take it out of my home!" my mom yells.

"But it's cold outside," Alice whines back at her.

"I don't care," my mother states with a hand on her hip.

Alice huffs but thankfully snubs it out.

"Edward, would you mind?" Pops asks with a nod to the kitchen.

"Sure," I say helping him up. I walk slowly with him and then help him sit down on the chair that's sitting on the porch.

I look at him when he sighs but doesn't seem to take out his cigar.

"No Cigar?" I ask him but he shakes his head chuckling.

"No, Elizabeth used to buy me a cigar for Thanksgiving. It hardly seems worth smoking just one a year, but I always did. It's just ... I didn't want to smoke it without her sitting with me, it was our time on this day for just us."

I pat his leg hearing the pain linger in his voice.

"I take it things aren't going well with this girl you like?"

I shake my head at him. "It was done before we even started. I left, and she must have thought I slept with her and dumped her. With that in mind, I don't blame her for moving on." I swallow and look at him. "Is it strange that I hardly know her, but I miss her so much? I find myself worrying what she's doing, if she's thinking about me?"

"If you think or feel that then you should fight for her. Show her what you are worth, and what she will get by being with you," he tells me.

"It's not that easy, Pops," I argue.

"It is that easy; you young people just make it more complicated than what it needs to be. If you like her, then show her, tell her, lay out your cards and make her show you her hand. Who knows, maybe together you will make a full house."

I just shake my head slightly. I love that he has this idea about how love is. It's a shame that's not how it works, well not for me anyway. My grandfather and I walk back into the house after sitting outside for the best part of an hour.

"Hey?" I question when Jasper hands me a beer. "I thought you said you were spending the week at your parents' ranch?"

Jasper's eyes flash to Alice then back to me. "I was but Alice is right; this is our first Thanksgiving and we should spend it together."

"So does that mean you and Alice are heading to your parents' at Christmas?" I ask making sure to up my tone to hide my real feelings of hope that is the plan, because my sister's strange behavior and her sudden desire to cram Angela down my throat is pissing me off.

Jasper shakes his head at me, making me frown. "Jasper, what's going on?" I ask suddenly feeling worried.

"Nothing, I'm just not going to make any plans at this point."

"Dinner is ready to be served," My mom calls before I can say anything else.

I help my grandfather take his seat, and hold back the sigh at seeing Angela make her way to the other seat next to mine.

"Angela" I say politely, as I help her to sit.

"Thank you, Edward," she murmurs and then ducks her head as if she's never talked to me before.

I move my eyes to Jasper giving him the 'what-the-hell look,' but he just shrugs.

"I have some news!" Alice squeals making us look at her. "I'm pregnant!" she says making me look at her with my mouth wide open. "I am going to have a baby" she continues as she beams happily clapping her hands.

"Oh my God! That's the best news ever!" Angela screams out, gets up and rushes around to Alice. I move my eyes to see that both my parents seem to have the same look of confusion. It's as if they have no idea of what's going on. My eyes move from them to Jasper, who looks to be in just as much shock as my parents do, but there's also a look of horror.

 _Why the hell does he look so shocked, surely she wouldn't ..._ "Alice," I bark, knowing that she has just told Jasper that he's going to be a father along with her family and friend. She doesn't acknowledge me, so I shake my head. "Alice!" I yell again, while she's still giggling away with Angela.

"Yes," she says sweetly, finally looking at me.

"Of all the selfish behaviors you have shown over the years, this has to be one of the top five."

Alice hardens her face, but then softens it right away. "Whatever are you babbling about?" she asks in a sugar sweet tone, which is totally not her, ever.

"You're telling Jasper just now? Like this?" I question with a wave of my hand.

She looks at Jasper and then to me. "I took the test before I left to come here. I couldn't hold in the news any longer, I'm so excited!" she yells sounding as if she's holding back tears.

"Come on, Edward," Angela pleads as she rubs Alice's back.

"Edward, enough," Jasper says sounding still in shock. "It's fine, this is great news," he says but there is something off with his tone which makes me narrow my eyes.

"Is this why you made Jasper stay here?" I question Alice, knowing that if Jasper had left when he was meant to, he would have been on the plane when she supposedly was taking the test.

Alice starts to sob more, making me roll me eyes.

"Enough, Edward," my mom states, giving me a stare down. "Alice, congratulations," she carries on as she walks to hug her.

"Yes, congratulations, Alice," my father smiles and then gives a look toward Jasper. "You, too, Jasper," he bites out almost begrudgingly.

I look toward my grandfather who seems to be ignoring the fuss and is eating his dinner.

"Did you hear that Dad, you're going to be a great-grandfather," my mom says.

"Yes, sure, that's lovely, dear," he replies sweetly but goes right back to eating, which makes me snort.

"You need a doctor; I have a list in my office," my father says. "You're probably only a few weeks, but—"

"Eight weeks," Alice says interrupting him, making me again frown.

 _'If she just found out, I wonder how she could know how far along she is with such certainty.'_

"Our night out, the four of us when Emmett was leaving for Iraq?" Angela gasps.

"Yeah," Alice nods like she is excited and happy.

"You said something special was going to happen that night," Angela says with a smile.

"It would have been more special if my brother hadn't abandoned us for that skank."

I narrow my eyes at Alice but she huffs shaking her head at me, before turning back to Angela. The rest of the night goes by with them talking about Alice and the baby.

* * *

 **A/N: So ... Alice is pregnant. Did anyone see that one coming? What did you think of the talk Edward had with his grandfather?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the post for Friday, we will see you again on Tuesday, and as promised in the beginning, nothing drastically graphic. According to two of the ladies who read and make corrections for us, we should give a tissue warning.**

* * *

 **Chimera Chapter 12**

 **Bella POV**

As Jessica and Lauren talk, I find I am unable to stay focused on what they are saying. My mind keeps wandering for some reason. Between their conversation and my mind not being able to focus has my stomach in turmoil. I'm almost to the point of begging them to stop talking so that I can return to my bed.

"Bella," Jessica calls out softly. I seem to tune out what she's saying as my eyes go to her hand which is moving toward mine. Her hand touches my own, and my heart seems to spike as my chest starts to tighten.

' _Stop touching me, stop touching me! Move your hand away. Dirty. Dirty.'_

"Bella!" the sharpness of her voice makes my inner thoughts stop and I look at her. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

' _Did something happen?'_ My own mind seems to echo, as I get a flash of the party. Just as if someone turned off the lights, my air is cut off as I remember my walk home. My thoughts quickly change and I see Edward with another girl, kissing her, being close to her. "Edward was with another girl…" I sob out feeling shaky. _'Dirty,'_ my mind hisses again.

"What? Are you sure?" Lauren asks.

I nod at her and leap up, my brain seems to stop hissing the word 'dirty' finally and I glance back at them, wrapping my arms around myself.

"I saw him, I saw them," I say as I walk backward.

"I need a shower," I tell them. I grab my towel and move out the room ignoring the calls for me to wait.

I strip and step into the shower as the warm water hits me, I feel a sense of relief. The relief only lasts a short time before my mind starts its chanting of the word 'dirty.' I look at my arm and I see the dirt that seems to still be there. I grab my shower gel and scrunchie, before starting to scrub my skin. For some reason the dirt seems to remain. I scrub harder, making my arm red. I still feel dirty and I can feel the dirt, so I keep scrubbing away.

"Bella!" I don't turn to face Lauren, as I continue to wash myself, still feeling dirty. "Bella, stop!" She has taken a hold of my hands.

"But I'm dirty," I tell her, creasing my brow. Lauren looks at me and then glances at my shoulder as her face pales, I look at it and see a strange bruise. Pulling my hand away I touch the odd moon-shaped bruise, but pull my hand back fast as the pain from it registers. "How did I get that?" I ask.

"I'm not sure," Lauren says but her tone sounds strange.

She looks at me, and I can tell she is not happy and that something is wrong. Between her look and the tone of her voice which sounds shaky, I am concerned. I look at her and she smiles, trying to reassure me things will be okay, but there's something in her eyes that worries me.

"Are you okay?" I ask her and she nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine; come on back to the room," as she speaks she turns off the water. She wraps a towel and my housecoat around me and pulls me from the shower stall.

The entire way back to the room my mind seems to switch off, and I am grateful that Lauren is there with me.

"I'm tired," I mumble and move to my bed.

"Sleep, Bella," Jessica whispers as she helps me cover up in my blankets.

"Something happened more than what she said Edward did," Lauren hisses.

"You don't think?"

' _Don't think what? What does Jessica think?'_

"I do," Lauren says with a gulp.

'She does? What do they think?' I close my eyes tight pulling my legs up. ' _I have no idea, but_ _nothing else happened. Nothing else happened, but Edward was with another girl. I am fine! Then why don't I feel fine?'_

"Call Kate, we may need some help with this," Lauren says and I can feel her eyes on me, but I don't look at her. I close my eyes tighter wishing I could just sleep.

 **~Chimera~**

"Bella," Jessica says softly.

I hum back at her, but keep my eyes closed.

"Bella, you need to get up, you have an appointment to see Kate."

I groan … why did they get me an appointment right away; why can't they just let me sleep.

"Beside, you have a shift tonight, don't you?"

I shake my head at her. "No, not working until Tuesday night." I frown wondering why my words sound so slurred. I must be more tired than what I think I am.

"Bells, it is Tuesday."

My eyes open and I look at her. "But …" I trail off how the hell have I lost days? I know Lauren and Jessica left on Friday. Friday night I went to the party … I snap my eyes closed as my chest tightness, and I feel as everything is just too close.

"Bella!" Jessica yells sounding alarmed.

I shake my head wanting to yell at her to move away. As a hand touches me, my body jumps and I find that I am curled in a corner looking at Jessica whose mouth is hanging open.

I let out a shaky breath and force myself to smile. "I'm sorry. I am so tired."

Jessica seems to just look at me.

"Really, Jessica, I just can't seem to sleep very well." I try to have it come out sounding reassuring and strong, but instead it sounds shaky, even I don't believe it.

"Okay, I understand," she says. "Why don't you get dressed?"

I nod at her, but don't move because she is still very close to where I am. I stay on my bed and she looks at me, finally she frowns but then takes a big step back. When she takes another step back, I move off my bed.

The whole time I am getting dressed, my mind seems to be more worried about what Jessica is doing and if she's coming closer to me. When I am dressed in what I classify as my 'yard work' clothes, I look at Jessica who, for some reason, has an odd look on her face.

Our room door opens, and since I was not expecting it to, my whole body seems to shake uncontrollably.

"Shit, sorry, Bella," Lauren says right away but her eyes seem to be bouncing from me to Jessica and back to me. "Ready to go see Kate?"

I nod at her, and she gives me a smile. Her hand reaches out to me but my body pulls back and my arms wrap around myself.

' _What is wrong with me, why can't I relax? Is God punishing me? Is this the reason I feel dirty, is that God's way of saying I am dirty?'_

"Bella!" Lauren says sharply making me stop thinking and look at her "We need to go, okay?" I nod and we walk out, but I keep them in front of me, so I can see them.

The entire way to Kate's office I feel as if I am on high alert. I can't stop looking around as if I am searching for someone or something, but I'm not sure what.

As soon as we arrive, Kate calls us into her office.

"What can I help you with, Bella?" She asks softly and I shrug my shoulders at her. "I have no idea what I am here for."

"Kate, can I have a word outside," Lauren says but her tone is upbeat. I hear both Kate and her leave but I don't look their way.

"Do you want some water?" Jessica asks, I look at her and see she is at the water fountain.

' _Maybe water will help wake you up?' my mind says. I open my mouth but the words seem too stick there as a new voice inside my head adds, 'don't it's dirty. The cup is dirty, it's full of germs.'_

My eyes look to the cup, and just like the voice said, it looks dirty. I move my eyes and look at Jessica, who seems to not notice my turmoil and carries on putting the water in the dirty cup. I watch her take the cup to her mouth and drink from it. I cover my mouth feeling sick and she looks back at me.

"Do you want some?" The dirtiness and the germs on the cup seem to multiply. I shake my head closing my eyes, not wanting to see the dirty cup anymore.

"No. No, I am okay," I manage.

"Okay, Bella, would you mind if I look you over?"

My eyes spring open at the sound of Kate's voice, but yet again I feel as if I just want to run and hide.

' _I hate this. Why do I feel like this?'_

"Bella, I need to have a look at the bruise on you shoulder."

"Why?" I ask her.

' _Why does a doctor need to look at a bruise?'_

"Just to make sure everything is healing okay."

As she speaks, I look at herand she smiles at me. I can see the warmth I saw the first time, is still there, but for some reason, I just want to run away.

"Just take a slow breath, Bella, you're safe here in my office," Kate says and I nod at her. She helps me to the exam room, and I remove my top. I feel her touching me and I want to pull away from her.

"Okay, I am going to take a photo of this bruise and of the one on your wrist." Even with my head asking why, I just nod at her. Needing and wanting this to be over, I just want to go back to bed.

"I would also like to do a pap smear," as she speaks my head seems to tilt toward her. I look out to where Lauren and Jessica are but can't see them because of the curtain.

"Okay," I whisper knowing that I will not get out of here without doing it.

After quickly replacing my top I'm able to remove my bottoms and then lay on the table with the sheet completly covering my lap.

"Bend your legs please," Kate says as she helps guide my feet into the place where they belong.

I close my eyes and start to sing to myself. Focusing on singing _Jesus Loves Me,_ I feel myself relax, until she touches me. As soon as I feel her touch, a sob works its way up, and it bursts out along with the words of the song I was singing.

"Well done," Kate says with a smile.

I look at her. "Can I leave now?" I beg her, but she shakes her head at me.

"Not quite yet, I need to go over a few more things. Can you tell me about your weekend?"

I shake my head at her, but answer anyway. "I went to a party."

"Was it a good party?"

"No, I only stayed there for a few minutes."

"Did you have anything to drink?"

My mind flashes to getting handed a drink and then hearing Uley's voice hissing at me.

"Yes," I say sobbing as my mind replays him hissing at me.

"Did you talk to anyone?" I shake my head.

I know I can't tell her about what Uley said to me. It would only make things harder for me, and I know no one would believe me anyway. He is a professor, and I am just a student, whose own father said I was a whore. "No."

"Did you get your own drink at the party?"

I again shake my head. "Some guy gave it to me."

She hums. "And what happened after that?"

"I saw Edward with a girl, and I left."

"Did you leave on your own?"

"Yes," I say.

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know, Jessica and Lauren came home."

Kate nods but she now has a frown on her face "Well, what happened after they came home?"

I shrug again. "They brought me here," I tell her.

Kate swallows but then nods at me.

"Go ahead and get dressed, I am just going to step out to get some things I need, okay?"

I nod at her, but she's already walking away. I get dressed slowly and pull the curtain back to find that only Jessica is in the room.

"Lauren just went to the bathroom," she says quickly having picked up on my inner thoughts.

The door opens and Kate walks in and sits down, she is quickly joined by Lauren. "Bella, I don't like to give my patients heavy duty drugs for sleeping or things like that unless they have tried and failed with more natural remedies first. I am going to give you Lemon Balm capsules; they will help you sleep. Take one about an hour before heading to bed and it should help relax you. The nice thing about this, since it is a natural supplement, you can use it to help you relax. You can take one when you feel nervous, or anxious, but do not take more than three a day. Before you go, I would like to take a sample of blood for more blood work. I will call you back in two weeks and get you started on contraception. Okay?"

I nod at her again, and take the pill bottle and place it in my bag. She draws the blood into several tubes and puts a piece of tape around my arm when she is finished.

"Bella, I am here any time, any day. If you need me during the night call me, it's not a problem." I look at Kate and she is staring at me. "I mean it, call me," she reiterates.

I nod at her yet again. "Can I go back to bed now?"

Kate sighs but nods at me "Yes."

Jessica and Lauren talk away as we walk back to the dorms, but for the life of me, I can't think of one word they said. I know they're looking at me, even smiling. I know I spoke to them, but even that seems to have evaded my mind.

I get into bed and pull the covers back over my head.

"Bella," Jessica calls out.

I groan loudly why won't she let me sleep.

"You need to get up to go to work."

' _What no way, I still have five hours, don't I?'_

"Or should I call in sick for you?"

"No, I need to work," I tell her, and get out of my bed, and grab my jacket.

"Bella, you need to change," Jessica says and I nod at her. Grabbing the first pieces of clothing I touch, I change. I move to walk out of the room, pulling the door behind me, but something stops it. I turn seeing that Jessica is there with her jacket on.

"I thought since it's such a nice evening I would walk with you."

I look at her and shrug. "Okay."

 **~Chimera~**

I lay in my bed looking up, my eyes move to Jessica and Lauren who are asleep. They don't seem as relaxed as they normally do, and I think that has something to do with me. Jessica didn't just walk me to work; she hung around reading at one of the tables. When she did leave, it was only for a short time and when she came back Lauren was with her. They both sat chatting and drinking coffee until my shift was over.

I sigh and get out of my bed; I pick up the tablets Kate gave me. I take out one since it's meant to help me sleep, and I pick up my cup of water that I poured before laying down. As I raise the cup to my mouth, my hand stops in place as ' _the voice'_ returns.

' _The cup is contaminated, dirty, and full of germs,'_ the voice keeps yelling until I place it down _._ I close my eyes forcing the pill that's still in my mouth down with saliva.

I let out another sigh as I lay back down. I close my eyes slowing down my breathing. _'I_ just _need to relax my body enough to sleep.'_

I feel my mind clear, and then slowly images appear.

 _ *****Dream*****_

 _I see Edward working away at a table. I walk slowly to him. "Hi," I say softly, he stops what he's doing and looks up at me. He looks hurt and angry making me feel that I should have left him alone. But his face changes and his smile makes me feel scared._

" _Bella?" I frown as I look at him, his voice didn't sound like his own. "I knew you would taste good, just like strawberries and ice cream."_

" _What?" I stutter out, my eyes flash around to see everything is dark as they go back to Edward, I can no longer see him, but I can feel someone, someone is still here and they're watching me._

" _Don't scream," the same voice says._

 _I jerk back but they grab my wrist, I wince at the same time as I jerk awake_.

 _ *****End Dream*****_

I sit on my bed panting.

My eyes dance around the dark room, and I want to get up. I want Jessica and Lauren awake with me. I want to put on the light, but I can't seem to move.

" _Please God, please forgive me. Please forgive me; I am sorry for disappointing you. Just let me feel like myself again, please."_ A sob breaks out of me, my shaky body moves into a fetal position.

' _You're dirty, you need to shower.'_

My body and mind seem to flip between having the urge to flee the room and shower to being unable to move because the room is too dark.

I grip my head sobbing, trying harder to shut down my head, thinking, and the talking inside my head.

I look at Jessica and Lauren who are still asleep; my eyes flash to my alarm clock and see that it's just after six in the morning.

' _What? How can it be this late? I took the pill around one. I must have fallen asleep then, but I don't feel rested.'_

' _It's lighter outside now and in here, you can wash that dirt off.'_

I grab a towel and my running clothes and make my way to the shower room. I'm grateful that no one seems to be up around this time.

I end up being in the shower for over an hour before I feel clean enough to run. Part of my reasoning for not showering longer is because my skin is red and sore from scrubbing it.

As I walk to the park, instead of feeling calmer the closer I get to the park, I felt the opposite. I feel my chest tighten as if something or someone was crushing it from the inside. Then I have a sensation of feeling unsafe as if somehow I'm in danger.

I stretch and then start to run, hoping the free feeling comes again. I see some guys running my way, and there is loads of room for them to pass me. Even though I know this, my body moves over to the grass. As they pass me, they both give me a nod of acknowledgement, but don't seem to stop talking.

' _They're following me, they are right behind me.'_

I start to run faster feeling their stares at my back.

' _They're speeding up, you need to run faster, they're going to catch you and hurt you.'_

I move my legs as fast as I can, everything in me wants to look behind me but I am too afraid. My eyes see some other girls running my way. My body again moves to let them pass. As they pass me, my eyes follow them. I need to know how close the guys following me are. Looking back I stop running as my mouth drops open. There is no one behind me.

' _They must have hidden somewhere. They're just waiting until you are alone, you're not safe here.'_

I bend forward as the tightness in my chest increases, and I start to find it hard to breathe. My body starts to shake.

' _Run, you can't stay here; if you stay you're going to die.'_

"Hey, are you okay?"

I jump spinning around to see a guy looking at me; he takes his ear buds out. "Just take it easy. Slow breaths," he says as his hand reaches out to me.

' _He's going to hurt you, don't let him touch you.'_

"Wow," the guy says keeping his hands up and in my line of sight. "Can I call someone for you?"

I shake my head at him.

' _Run, now, run home!'_

I look at him and then turn running as fast as I can away from him. I don't stop until I am back in my room.

"Hey, Bella," Jessica says but sounds as if she's still asleep.

"Morning, Jessica," I say panting, still out of breath.

She looks at me, and her eyes scan my body. "You went out running this morning already?"

I nod at her.

"Did it help you feel better?"

I shake my head at her. "I need to get clean," I point at the door. I grab my clothes for the day and make my way to the shower room.

It's not until I am dressed that it occurs to me that my first class of the day is Uley's class. As soon as I remember, the panic I have being feeling these past few days come back.

"Bella," Jessica says as she looks at me. "Where are the pills Kate gave you?"

My breathing seems to be shallow, when I say they are in my bag. I watch as she grabs my bag and pulls out the bottle and hands me an unopened bottle of water and the tablet.

I take it, open and drink down half the bottle of water. I sit and get my breathing under control as she talks to me. After a while the medication seems to make me feel numb, but in the back of my mind I can still feel the panic and the need to hide. Thankfully now my body and mind are saying fuck it, and I am able to get my shit together.

I also find that Uley's class goes by with me being unable to remember anything he said. I just seem to watch the class clock tick away.

"Miss Opinionated?" I jump and look at Uley who's looking down at me. My eyes scan the room to see that we are alone.

"Have you thought more about getting that A?" his hand moves toward me but my body freezes, rendering me unable to move. "I can fuck you soft or hard any way you want?" His face moves closer to mine, and my head starts to yell at me to scream or move. It begs me to do something but I can't.

The classroom door opens and a few students walk in; this interruption seems to make my mind and body work. I leap up stuffing everything back in my bag and then walk out as fast as my body will allow.

 **~Chimera~**

The days seem to go by with my days passing, and I have no idea what has been said or what I have done. I go to class and work, but couldn't tell you much about any of it. My nights seem go by with time jumping from one time to another, almost as if it skips hours in between. I haven't been able to go running again. Every time I try, my body starts to shut down making me feel as if I am suffocating.

"Bella?" I look toward Lauren to see that she's running toward me. When she reaches me she bends over a little breathing heavily. "Kate just called me, she needs you to come and see her right away."

"What … why?" Lauren just shrugs. "Come on, I've called Jessica she'll meet us there."

It take us little time to get to Kate's office. As we walk in, Kate is there talking to Jessica, but she stops as she looks at me.

"I need to speak with you, if you like to come into my office."

I look at Lauren and Jessica. "They can come, too, if you want, but I have some information from your blood work."

I gulp and grip Lauren's hand. "I want them to come with me."

I don't know much about STDs or STIs, and where Kate is nice, I would rather talk to Lauren and Jessica about anything bad like that, than talk to her.

I sit down and my legs start to bounce as I look at Kate.

"Your blood shows high levels of HcG, which is found in a woman when she is pregnant."

I just look at her. "But we used a condom," seems to be the only thing I can say.

"They don't always work," Kate says simply.

Kate starts to talk again. She advises that I shouldn't take any more of the pills she gave me. Although the risks of causing any problems are low, there still haven't been enough studies performed to deem it safe to take during pregnancy.

She then talks about getting an appointment with an Obstetrician. She tells me she doesn't feel informed enough to be my Doctor during my pregnancy. She was kind enough to say that her dear friend, Dr. Eleazar Denali, has agreed to see me. She gives me his information before giving me a prescription for vitamins that will help with my pregnancy and keep both the baby and me healthy.

Jessica and Lauren help me back to my dorm as I yet again feel completely disconnected and disoriented.

 **~Chimera~**

"I have loads of scary stuff for us to watch this Halloween," Lauren says as she hands me the pile of movies.

I look through them and then up at her. Before I can talk to her, the door swings open and my father stands there glaring down at me.

I can hear that he is breathing in and out of his nose, but I can't move. Even though I know that I am supposed to stand up when he enters the room.

Jessica stands and says, "Who do you think—"

My father cuts Jessica off by roaring out. "You're fucking pregnant?" He shakes his head looking me over as if I have done something so horrible that he doesn't recognize me. "Get your things; you are coming home!"

"Like hell she is!" Lauren yells back standing in front of me.

"Move, little girl," he hisses at her.

"Fuck you, and get out of my room," she doesn't back down.

"Is this what they are teaching you? You come here a good girl, and now you're a pregnant whore. Your mother and I have arranged for you to stay at a church in Phoenix, and your mother is looking for a couple to take this thing after its birth."

"You have lost your mind! That isn't your choice or your decision," Jessica yells sounding more like she's in shock than angry as I know she is.

"What, she's going to kill it?" he spits at her.

I shake my head at him, how can he think I would do such a thing?

"Get your whore ass up and get your stuff, now!" he screams.

"No! She's not going with you, now get out!" Lauren hisses at him.

He looks at me and I shake my head. "I am keeping my baby," I tell him shakily. My hand goes to my flat stomach. It's then that my being pregnant really sinks in and even though I've known for a few days now, it never really truly registered before. Have I really been that spaced out that I have neglected my baby?

' _No! No more! From now on he or she has to come first. I have to get a grip and deal with all this.'_

"Fine!" my father yells bringing me out of my inner thoughts as I look at him. I know the fight between him, Lauren and Jessica has carried on, while I was spaced out.

"You are done, tramp! Your mother and I want nothing to do with you as long as those two and that baby is a part of your life." He walks away as I sit with my mouth open.

"But what … I can't do this alone," I whimper and right away Lauren and Jessica hug me.

 **~Chimera~**

The weeks pass, and true to his word my father doesn't show up. He even made the church I was going to shun me. When I call him, he acts as if he doesn't know me. After he does this for the third time, I just leave it. I can't make him be the father I need him to be.

I am grateful for Lauren and Jessica who are always with me, always ready to help. They stayed with me during Thanksgiving and then invited me to their home for Christmas. Seeing the way their parents were with them, made me ponder on my own parents more. When we arrived back at the dorm, things go back to the way they've been. Jessica gets sick of waiting for me to make my first appointment with Dr. Denali, so she makes it herself.

"You need to tell Edward," Jessica tells me.

I nod at her, but I have the deep fear that he will be angry at me, and right now having my father angry is enough.

"Miss Swan." I look to see the older woman smiling at me. "Can my friend come in, too?" she nods and walks us into the room. The nurse takes my weight, height, blood, blood pressure, has me pee in a cup, and then takes me to a room.

I lie on the bed, and she moves my bottoms down and my top up. The technician comes in and he is a guy. He tells me it may be cold and then puts gel on my tummy. I seem to freeze for a few seconds as the technician gives me a smile before pressing a plastic paddle-like thing on my stomach. He hums as he clicks away.

"This is your baby," he says turning the screen he was looking at to me. I feel a sob work its way up and out of me.

"It's really there?" I sob feeling somewhat surprised that I am seeing a baby.

"Yes it is; it's showing you to be just under twelve weeks." I frown looking at him. "But I am over that, aren't I?" I sound almost panicked and the technician looks concerned.

"I'll have Dr. Denali look at this quickly and see what he says." He excuses himself and goes to get the doctor. When he comes back in another man follows and introduces himself as my doctor. The technician brings the view back on the screen and goes through the clicks again and Dr. Denali nods. He looks at me and then pulls out a round dial-like thing from his pocket.

"When did you conceive?" Dr. Denali asks.

"The twenty-eighth of September."

"Well since today is the sixth of January, you should be fourteen weeks and two days. Are you sure about the date?"

"Yes, it's the only time I have had sex," I tell him.

"In that case, I would like you to get another scan done in six weeks' time."

I feel panicked but he just looks at me with a smile. "It's nothing to worry about; you just seem to be running a bit small. I've got another patient to see, and then I will see you again in the regular exam room."

"Okay," I say, knowing I was not scheduled to see him yet.

The twenty minute wait for Dr. Denali passes with me in a panic over my baby being too small. When he comes in, I can't help but blurt out the question that's been driving me crazy. "Is my baby okay?"

"Yes, everything looks perfect, Miss Swan, don't fret. This is not uncommon. You are a very petite girl so it is more than likely that the baby is taking after you."

I hum but still don't feel reassured.

"The next scan is just to make sure the baby is growing the way we expect it to. I am sure the baby is growing just fine. Now your due date is the twentieth of June."

"That's Edward's birthday," I mutter.

Dr. Denali takes me through a list of dos and don'ts.

"Lastly, I need the father's medical history," he says making me gulp.

"I don't have it," I state.

"Do you know him?" he asks.

I give him a nod as I find I can't speak.

"Will you be able to ask him for it, we need it, to make sure this baby is healthy?"

"I'll talk to him," I finally say as I look at Jessica and Lauren knowing that I can no longer put it off.

* * *

 **A/N: We're sure many of you want a definitive answer as to what exactly happened to Bella, but keep in mind this is in her POV and she does not remember anything after leaving the party. The most we have is speculation, and ideas. What are your thoughts, and how do you think Edward will take the news from Bella after not speaking to her for so long?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Just a FYI ... Chapter 14 is with the beta team now. I (Kasi) am working on the final part of chapter 15 and I have 16 ready to work on as well. We do not see there being an issue, but this is fair warning that we may have one or two weeks with only one update instead of two. This is not intentional to drag out the story, but is due to a female personal issue I am enduring. I had to have a biopsy procedure done yesterday and depending upon the outcome, I may have to have some other evasive treatments completed. We hope to not have any delays, but Nikky and I wanted you to be aware.**

* * *

 **Chimera Chapter 13**

 **Edward POV**

It's a little after eleven at night and I have been on the go since seven this morning. As much as I have accomplished today, I'm still not home. The festive season has just ended, and I have spent the first two weeks of the New Year studying and reading up on the upcoming cases non-stop. There is a part of me that knows I have been burying myself in my workload so that I don't have time to think about Bella. But it hasn't worked; she always seems to be on my mind. It worries me constantly wondering if she's okay, or how she is doing. I know this is the reason that I find myself sitting in my car outside of Starbucks when she is working late, like tonight.

I just start to feel the chill of the cold air when Lauren and Jessica walk out of Starbucks with Bella. They help her pull down the shutters, and lock them up.

I smile over the fact that Jessica and Lauren seem nice, despite Alice's opinion of them. I believe they're good friends and are looking after Bella.

As I watch them, I see that Bella seems to be acting odd. Her head is down and she doesn't seem to be saying very much. It is pretty normal for her to be more restrained, but what is odd is the way she seems so jumpy. She is walking with her arms wrapped around herself, like she is holding herself together.

' _Maybe she's missing me?'_ I question myself. ' _It may be time to see her and talk to her. At least see if you can salvage the friendship you had with her?'_

I shake my head at little—that can't be her problem. She didn't even respond to the Christmas card I sent her; why would a face-to-face meeting be any different? I snort shaking my head; where I hate to admit it, Alice may be right and I just need to let this be and focus on my work and studies. I need to be ready to take the bar exam in a few months.

I drive toward the dorm apartments, and as I drive past Bella's place, I notice her in the doorway. She seems to be looking at me. As I glance in my rearview mirror, she is gone, leaving me worrying that she spotted me. If she did she may very well be frightened of me, and with good reason I guess, I mean, I'm kind of stalking her.

I open the door to my apartment and right away the smell of stale cigarettes hits me. Out of all the people I know who smoke, there are only two that are possibly here at this time of night.

"Alice!" I yell with a hiss. "Put that out, now." Alice looks at me and rolls her eyes, taking another puff of her cigarette. "You're pregnant," I continue and move toward her. I grab the cigarette from her mouth and put it out, and she leaps up hitting me on the arm.

"I am trying to relax you jackass!"

"It's the first one she's smoked tonight," Jasper says.

I look at him stunned that he's making excuses for her.

"She's trying to stop," Angela says and I turn to glare at her, wondering why she is even here.

"Well, then she needs to try harder, and I thought you only had one here and there? Hmm, if that was true then why are you finding it so hard to quit?"

Alice growls at me and her eyes narrow as she pulls out another cigarette placing it in her mouth. I snatch it from her and break it giving her my own evil eye.

"Jasper, tell him," she whiningly demands, which makes me close my eyes.

' _She's such a_ _fucking child_ _!'_

"Edward, come on – ease off. It's not her fault that you're in a bad mood. Allie, hon, he might just be right. Smoking may not be such a great idea right now," Angela says sounding as if she's trying to play the diplomat.

"Bad mood! Ha, that's a joke! He's been a real bastard since that whore fucked him over. He should have just listened to me; I'm always right."

I close my eyes counting to ten, why does Alice always sound so happy about the fact that Bella and I didn't work out?

"First, this is my apartment, and I signed a no-smoking agreement in the lease."

Alice snorts at me while shaking her head. "Yo, moron, Jasper lives here, too!" she yells.

I glance at Jasper who's standing with Angela, both of them watching Alice and me as if we are playing tennis.

"Yeah, and he signed the same damn agreements and lease, you childish idiot. Second, you are pregnant, and that alone should make you wise enough to not be sucking on those nasty, death-causing cigarettes."

"A little cigarette isn't going to hurt her," Angela states.

"Bullshit, you can't smoke in a freaking car with a child, so why would this be okay?" I respond.

"You sexist asshole, I am not a fucking car!"

I give her my ' _are-you-stupid'_ look, but she shrugs and lights another cigarette.

 _Fine, if she wants to act like a child, I will treat her like one!_ I keep my eyes on her as I take out my cell. I'm able to hit on the name I want without looking.

"Edward?" my dad answers.

"Hi, Dad," I say with a smile, and Alice again narrows her eyes as if she daring me to tattle on her. "I am sorry to do this, but Alice is just not listening to reason or using common sense."

"What is she doing now?" he sighs.

"Smoking," I say and give Alice a smirk, knowing he will read her the riot act.

"Put her on the phone, now!" he says sounding really pissed.

I hold out my cell and Alice takes it. She punches me in the side and walks away.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I've had a really bad day," she uses her _poor, poor, pitiful me_ voice. She stops talking and rolls her eyes. "I know, Daddy." Again she stops bluntly and seems to make sounds of agreement to my father. "No, Daddy, there's no need for that; I will not do it again."

I watch with a smile as she glares right at me. She ends the call and throws my cell down hard on the floor shattering it.

"Alice!" I yell as she stomps on it.

"Come on, Angela; let's get the fuck out of here!" She barges past me making sure to hit me again in the arm with her fist.

"Sorry," Jasper mumbles as he walks past me, and out the door to follow them.

I shake my head walking back to where my cell is and see it's completely trashed. "Fucking bitch," I hiss. I've had this cell for over a year, and there's a lot of data on it. I just hope customer service can salvage some of it in the morning when I get a new phone. I'm going to make sure Dad knows about this, too, he can short her allowance to pay for the replacement phone.

I sit down on the sofa but the smell of nicotine gets to be too much. I stand up, and open all the windows. As I move back to the sofa, I see a plate filled with cigarette butts. "Only had one my ass!" I say out loud. I take the mess to the kitchen, but stop in my tracks seeing that the kitchen is in a shambles. It appears from where I am standing that every dish in the kitchen is dirty.

I let out a sigh and start to wash and clean everything up. When I'm finished with the kitchen I walk back into the living room, and for the first time notice that it, too, is a mess.

"Jasper, you and I are going to have a word about your girlfriend making a mess and leaving it. Just like she did when she lived at home," I moan out loud before I clean it up. After picking everything up and vacuuming, I spray the whole rug with Fabreze.

Feeling dead on my feet after all the housework I have done, I walk to my room. I take a quick shower before heading to bed, but once there I find that my mind seems to refuse to shut down. All I'm able to do is thinking of useless information, which manages to keep me wide awake.

At dawn I am still barely rested at all, but oddly feel awake. It only takes a few minutes of thinking it over before I get ready for to go for a run.

I park my car feeling somewhat giddy at the thought of seeing Bella. I run around the park a lot slower than my normal pace, while looking around for her.

I am on my second lap around the trail, when my foot catches on something. My body does a somersault and I land on my back, hitting the back of my head.

"Edward!"

I feel my heart leap when I hear my name.

"Edward," comes again, just as the fog and dizziness starts to fade making the voice clearer. "Are you okay?" this time I recognize the voice and it's not Bella.

I look up and see Tanya looking down at me with her hands on her hips. "Just some advice, but when you're running you should look in the direction you are running," she states with a smirk and holds out her hand.

I chuckle and take hold of it and she pulls me back onto my feet.

"Are you all right, you didn't break anything, did you?"

I shake my head and brush off my backside. "Nothing broke or hurt, other than my ego."

"Good thing it's big and has some cushion then."

I just give her a nod and start looking around again.

"She's not been out running in weeks."

I turn sharply to Tanya and narrow my eyes. "What?"

"Bella, she hasn't been out here running in weeks. I think I scared her off."

I keep looking at her having no idea what she's talking about.

"I didn't do anything, but I told her I was gay, and she acted rather strange after that ..." Tanya snorts. "She was worried her father wouldn't like it if she talked to me. You know like my being gay could rub off on his daughter. I am assuming she has either changed her mind about being my friend, or he forbade her to be around me. She didn't seem the type to lie about not caring if I was gay, so that leads me to believe that her jackass father has stepped in." Tanya shakes her head at me. "Anyway, she's not going to be here, but please if you see her tell her I said hello, and that I am still her friend, when she's ready."

I shake my head still feeling confused about what Tanya is saying. As my mouth opens her cell starts to ring, and she looks at it. "If you're okay, I need to get going?" I nod as she runs off.

"Okay that was odd, and what is with people thinking Bella's father is controlling her now that she's here?" As I speak out loud, my eyes land on two runners who are looking at me worryingly. I give them a smile and nod, but they only manage to return a concerned look back at me.

' _You're talking to yourself! Of course, they are worried. They most likely think you will flip out and beat them to death or something._

I press myself to do a few more laps and just as Tanya said, Bella never shows up. I sigh and head home to get showered and start my workday.

I drive to my cellphone provider and am lucky enough to purchase a phone exactly like I had. They aren't sure if they will be able to retrieve all of my data, but I agree to send it to their tech to see what they can retrieve. After dropping a cool seven-hundred dollars, I grit my teeth in renewed anger at my sister.

I walk into the office a little after nine to see that everyone is working away. I pick up a case file that needs to be researched, because I know it will keep me busy for the rest of the day.

"Edward, you're done for the day," Garrett says with a raised eyebrow.

I glance at my watch to see that it's only a little after six. "I am fine to carry on, it's only a little after six."

Garrett closes the file that I am reading. "No, Edward, go home. You've been overdoing it, and we talked about this back in October."

I look at my desk, knowing he is right. When I look back up at him, he raises his hand to stop me from talking.

"Edward, hiding doesn't solve anything. I am telling you again to deal with whatever it is that's making you hide away at the office, because this," he says with a wave of his hand, "is not and will not lead to a healthy life. If this is the only thing in your life, you will soon burn out and become a very unhappy person."

He keeps looking at me, and I sigh. "Okay, I'm going," I tell him. I back up everything on the computer file and shut down my system. When I stand, I see he is waiting for me and we walk out together. After saying goodnight, I head back to my apartment, and Alice is there yet again.

"Are you moving in here?" I snap at her.

"Come on, Edward," Jasper says with a sigh. "We agreed that our girlfriends could stay over."

I just roll my eyes, knowing he doesn't get this.

"We will be living together; we're having a baby," she snarls.

I turn to look at her in panic; there is no way that I can live with her.

"So when are you planning on moving out?" I ask Jasper, and he looks at me with an open mouth.

"We were thinking of moving in here after we get married," Alice adds.

"This is a two-bedroom apartment, where will the baby stay?"

"I am not getting married until after I've had her, and then she can share with Jaz and me, while we look for the house Daddy is going to buy us."

I just hum at her.

"Edward," Alice says as she uses her sad, little-girl voice. "I'm sorry for how I have been acting. It's just that you hurt my friend, and I was angry that you weren't going to be with her." She looks up at me giving me her sad, puppy-dog eyes. "I will stop all the shit about you and Angela; I just want my big brother back." She keeps looking at me and I sigh nodding at her. She leaps into my arms hugging me. "I love you," she says sounding happy.

"I love you, too, even if you are a brat."

She nods at me and then bites her lip. "I am sorry about your cell; I'll pay for it."

"Yeah, I know you will; I already sent the invoice to Dad."

Alice seems to look at me for a few seconds. "Let's go out for dinner. I'll pay as a way to make it up to you."

I run my hand through my hair, not really wanting to go anywhere.

"Come on, Eddy, please," Alice says swaying from side to side. "Or I will be here all week," she giggles.

"Fine," I huff glancing at the living room, which is again a mess. "I'll get changed; you cleanup your mess."

"I swear to God you have OCD," Alice yells as I walk away,

"No, I have CDO," I tell her making her frown. "That's OCD in alphabetical order!"

"You should've been a comedian," Alice says dryly.

"It's my side job," I retort and she mumbles something that I don't hear. "Get cleaning," I reply not really caring.

I change into jeans and a t-shirt having had enough of wearing suits.

"That's what you're wearing?" Alice screeches out.

"No, I thought I would wear this to the restaurant and then go inside naked."

Alice yet again pulls a face at me.

I pull out my keys and head for the door. "If you keep making a face like that, it will give you wrinkles."

Out of the corner of my eyes I see that she has flipped me off, but I ignore it.

"Can you two get along for more than five seconds?" Jasper asks.

Alice and I look at each other and then back at him. "No," we tell him jointly.

"He is an OCD uptight asshole."

"And she is a controlling, lazy brat."

Jasper looks at us and shakes his head, "Okay," he sighs.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Bob's," Alice yells, making Jasper and I both groan, because we both hate the place.

"Come on, I'm pregnant and I want some chicken," Alice whines.

"There are other places that have chicken, Alice."

"Better chicken," Jasper adds on with a chuckle.

"But I like Bob's!"

I roll my eyes as I get in my car. Jasper sits up front and Alice takes a seat in the back. "I should call Angela to meet us," she says and I glare at her in my rearview mirror.

"I'd rather you didn't," I tell her honestly.

Alice rolls her eyes but thankfully doesn't bring out her cell.

I park my car and follow the lovebirds into Bob's. "Oh hey, Alice," I hear an internally groan.

I should have known Alice would somehow pull off Angela being here.

"Edward, be nice and say hello to Angela," Alice says elbowing me.

"Angela," I say as politely as I can. "How are you tonight?"

"Great," she practically sings out and I tilt my head a little.

"You're back with Ben, aren't you?" Alice sighs.

"Yeah, we made up," Angela says and looks behind her. I follow her line of sight and see that she is looking at a group of girls who are all laughing.

"A guy, who cheats once on you, and you let him get away with it, will cheat again. Don't you agree, Edward?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Depends on the circumstances surrounding it, I suppose."

"What? Jasper you agree with me, don't you?"

I look at Jasper who nods, making me snort.

"At least one gentleman here has a decent view on women," she says.

"How many?" the hostess asks.

"Four," Alice quickly answers as she links her arm with Angela's.

"What about women who cheat on men, will they cheat again?" I ask her when we are sitting down.

"Decent women only cheat when they aren't getting what they need at home. Then there are skanks who just make men think they are with them, when really they're fucking everything with a dick."

I roll my eyes at her answer. I should have known that's what she would say. Alice looks around Bob's almost as if she's looking for someone.

"Are we being joined by someone else?" I ask, and Alice shakes her head at me.

The waitress takes our order, and Alice and Angela launch into their usual girly shit.

"So when did you start to just agree with whatever Alice says?" I ask Jasper once I am sure Alice and Angela are not listening to us.

"When I realized that it will make my life easier, besides she's pregnant. She's meant to be relaxing and enjoying it, not worrying about her friends and brother."

"What?" I ask him unsure of why it sounds as if he is accusing me of something at the end.

"You were fucking around with Angela's feelings, and well, that's not called for," he states.

I shake my head as I look at him. "Who are you and what have you done with Jasper?"

Jasper just snorts. "Alice helped me see things from both her and Angela's point of view."

"She did, did she? And what exactly is that?"

"That you used Angela; you manipulated her feelings for you."

"What?" I ask feeling stunned.

"Look man, yeah I get it, I have also done what you did. But Alice is right; what you did to Angela is wrong, and I think she may be right about you feeling more for her then you let on."

I shake my head at him. One time of being with Bella has made it clear to me—my feelings for Angela are platonic.

"I hate to admit it but I think she's right about that Bella girl, she's bad news," Jasper states.

"No, she's not," I whisper. "Bella may have gone on to be with someone else, but that doesn't make her a bad person."

Jasper looks at me; he opens his mouth and closes it again as the waitress puts down our meals.

I start to eat as Jasper sighs next to me. "It would make life so much easier if you and Angela just got together."

"She's back with Ben," I remind him.

"She would leave him in a heartbeat if you told her you wanted to be with her."

I start to retaliate, but Alice cuts me off, reminding me that she and Angela are here also.

"What would you do?"

I frown looking at her when she doesn't give me any more information. "About what?"

"A one-night stand skank came to you and told you that she was pregnant and that it was yours, even if she spread her legs for loads of other guys?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"At Angela's work some skank has claimed her boss is the father of her unborn offspring, but she fucked a few guys before and after him. There were like ten possible fathers?"

Angela nods and looks at me.

I tilt my head thinking over what she was saying. "Then I would ask for a DNA test."

Alice rolls her eyes at me. "You would want her to have the baby?"

"It's her body, so in my opinion it's her choice."

This statement seems to make Alice smile. "So if it were up to you, you would want her to have it aborted?"

I sigh placing my fork down. "I didn't say that, Alice."

"Then what are you saying?"

"That I would rather have a child with someone that I love or at least had feelings for, rather than a one-night stand."

"So if a one-night stand came to you claiming you were the father, would you believe them?"

I shake my head. "No, hence the fact I mentioned testing DNA."

"But if you could make it go away right from the start, would you? I mean, if the woman couldn't care for the baby and she wasn't sure who the father was, then she would be better to just get rid of it. You would both be better off to get rid of the fetus, right?"

"If that's what the woman wanted," I sigh. Just as I am about to say there are always other choices a loud bang makes me turn my head in time to see Bella get up from the ground. She looks at me, and the sadness in her eyes hits me like a brick. As her eyes close, a single tear runs down her face. I make a move to stand up, but she suddenly starts to run. I blink as she runs out of Bob's.

"Bella," I whisper and look back to where she was only to see Lauren glaring at me, and the others at my table.

"Jackass," she says looking at me, "and you are a fucking, stupid bitch," she spits at Alice.

"Hey, there is no need for that," Jasper says standing up making Lauren sneer in his direction.

"Fuck you, you pansy ass, douche canoe," she tells him.

"What?" I say again turning to look at the table to find that Alice is looking way too happy for just being called a bitch.

"Alice?" I question feeling uneasy as I remember what we were talking about.

"I did you a favor," she says with a roll of her eyes.

"How?" I ask

"The stupid slut is pregnant," she sneers.

I feel my heart stop. I am going to be a dad.

"She's trying to claim the baby is yours, but she's not due until the fifteenth of July, which means it can't be yours. She was going to lie to you, say the baby was born late or some shit. I just wanted her to know that you would ask for a DNA test and she should save herself the hassle and flush it down the toilet now."

"Alice!" I yell and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Come on, she wasn't even going to tell you. She was going to wait until her bastard was born and hope you would go along with it."

I shake my head – she has to be wrong. Bella wouldn't do that.

"I'm sorry but she's right. I heard her talking to the girls that share her room," Angela stops and clears her throat. She glances at Alice and then looks at me. "I didn't know how to tell you, but those girls told her to trap you to make you believe that baby is yours. Try and get you to marry her so that it didn't matter if you had a DNA test, and the court would make you pay for the baby."

I shake my head again.

' _D_ _o I want to be a dad? I have so much going on right now. I know that there no way that I could give a baby my full attention.'_

' _It's not even yours!'_

' _But it could be.'_

I groan pulling at my head as my internal argument gives me a headache.

"I need fresh air," I tell them as I walk away.

I drive around feeling my head bouncing from one point to another. I pull over knowing that my thoughts are interfering with my ability to drive safely. I close my eyes leaning back, and as I open them I see I am in front of Bella's dorm. I snort shaking my head.

"Guess I am going to talk to her," I say to myself. I get out my car and make my way to her room. When I get there I can hear her sobbing. Just like a flick of a switch my anger disappears and all I want to do is to hold her close to me.

I knock on the door, and it is opened by Jessica a few seconds later.

"What?" she demands as she crosses her arms, glaring at me. Her eyes move from me and her face hardens more. "Fuck off, assholes," she hisses and I turn my head when I hear two male's chuckling.

"What do you want?" Jessica demands bringing my attention back to her.

"Can I come in?" I ask not wanting to have this talk in the hallway.

"Why?" she snarls.

I narrow my eyes at her, and tilt my head. What fucking reason does she have to be pissed at me for? I haven't done anything.

"I need to speak to Bella," I reply. Being pissed about her attitude, I smirk. "I have heard a rumor about Bella being pregnant and I just wanted to see if it's true."

Jessica lets out a shaky breath and I know that I am behaving like a jackass. But if she's going to attack me for no reason, then I am going to be a dick.

"You can fuck off, too, jackass!"

"Look here ..." I say but stop when Bella appears next to Jessica.

"Just let him in; he has to find out at some point."

Jessica seems to sigh but steps back and waves me into the room.

"Can we talk," I say, stopping as I glance at Jessica and Lauren. "Alone?"

"No way!" Lauren yells shaking her head.

"This has nothing to do with you two," I yell back.

"We've been here for her—where have you been? Or should I ask whose bed you've been in?" Jessica snaps at me.

"Who I sleep with has nothing to do with you, and how can I have been here if she didn't tell me? It's not like she didn't have my fucking number to call me," I retort. At the back of my head I know that this is getting too heated, and I need to calm down. But it's as if my body is going from angry to calm only to shoot straight back angry again.

"Yeah, and it's not like you didn't know where she was, so cut the bullshit. Sorry to say, yes, she's pregnant, and that's something you're going to have to deal with DADDY!"

I turn looking at Bella having had enough of her friends. "This is how I find out? What? Were you deliberately waiting until there's nothing I could have done? I don't get a say in this, if it's even mine."

Bella gasps and moves back as if I struck her, and I keep my eyes on her.

"It's yours," she whispers giving me an almost defeated look. Her eyes move from mine but I keep looking at her. "Give us some time alone, please."

"Bella," as Jessica says her name Bella shakes her head.

"I've got to grow up at some point. I need to do this, besides the doctor needs his information, remember?"

"Yeah, but he's being an ass," Lauren snorts.

I don't care that they are attacking me, because suddenly all I can see are the dark rings around Bella's eyes. It looks like she hasn't slept in a long time. Her once white face now looks gray, as if someone has sucked the life out of her.

"He's fine; he has the right to be mad at me. I should have told him when I found out."

I feel badly over how guilty she sounds. "I'll behave," I whisper, hoping they hear me.

"You better. We'll be in the hallway," Lauren says only directing the last part to Bella in a nicer tone than the first part.

I hear the door click, but my eyes are still on Bella, and I still want to hold her to me. I step forward, but stop quickly when Bella just about leaps away from me.

"You're really pregnant?" I ask her looking her over, seeing no hint of a bump.

"Yes, I'm coming up on four months." I frown knowing that's how far along Alice is, and she has a clear bump already.

"Can I ask who the father is?" I almost choke on the words as they come out my mouth. Fuck! Why the hell does it hurt this much that she's pregnant with someone else's baby?

"It's yours," Bella says making me look at her.

"We used a condom, every time," I remind her.

"It didn't work did it?" she states.

"My father is a doctor. I know how rare that is, and my condoms were not out of date." I sigh and rub my face. "Bella, it's more than likely that you got pregnant from another guy you slept with, who didn't use a condom."

"It is yours; I am due on your birthday," Bella tells me, and I tilt my head at her.

"My birthday is in June not July."

"I know and I am due on June the twentieth."

I shake my head, feeling so unsure about this. "Bella, there is still a chance that it belongs to another man."

"Who else could it be, there has only been you."

"I know you were with someone else," I say not looking at her.

"I haven't been with anyone, if you want a DNA test, that's fine; but the baby is yours." The shakiness in Bella's voice makes me look at her. "You have to believe me, Edward, this baby, he's yours," she says with a sob. "Please … you have to believe me, it's your baby, your baby ..."

I step forward and hug her to me. "I want to believe you but—" I get cut off by Bella pushing me away.

Before I can ask her what's going on, she is throwing up in a garbage can.

I move her pull her hair out the way and begin rubbing her back. "Don't touch me," she yells between retches.

I narrow my eyes looking at her, wondering what the issue is while my hand is still on her shoulder.

"I said don't touch me," this time Bella bats my hand away.

I just look at her as she starts being sick again. I'm left wondering what the hell is going on with her. She's not acting how she used to around me.

* * *

 **A/N: So who else thinks that somehow Alice knew Bella would be there and set this whole situation up? Do you think meeting Angela there was an accident? What is your thought on what Jasper had to say? How about how Edward took the news? What do you think will happen next?  
Please take moment to read the beginning authors message ... Thank you.  
If anyone has any questions, please join us on Facebook in the group: Team All Twilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction ...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Several of you said you wanted a big chapter, well here you go. This chapter is over 8K word count, so enjoy. Check out the A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chimera chapter 14**

 **Bella's POV**

"What can I get for you?" I ask.

When I don't hear anything I move my eyes up to see Edward standing there. He—well at least to me—still looks mad, and angry at me. His stare makes me feel as if I am suffocating, so I drop my eyes from him.

"I'll have my usual," his voice seems so soft and caring. I glance back up at him, but I am again met only with his cold eyes. They seem to be staring at me as if he doesn't know me.

"That'll be two dollars," I whisper and he hands me a ten. I write his name on the cup and then hand him the change. I look to the next person in the line and smile a little when I see it is Benjamin.

"Hi, Benjamin, do you want your usual?" he grins at me and only gives me a nod in response.

"How is college going?" he asks and I shrug a little.

"It's going okay I guess."

He just makes a sound like a hum. "That professor still on your ass?"

I close my eyes turning my back on him as I start to make Edward's coffee.

"He's okay," I answer after finding my voice.

"You should report him if he keeps at you," Benjamin says.

Again I just shrug. Turning, I open my mouth to call Edward, only to find that he's still standing at the counter, but now he's glaring at me.

I straighten my hand out to give him his coffee, but can't seem to remove my eyes from his. As his hand touches my own, I get an odd feeling that makes me withdraw my hand quickly. The coffee I was holding drops and spills all over Edward's suit.

"I'm sorry," I say grabbing a towel and moving around the counter. I start to dab the parts of Edward's suit that have coffee on it.

"It's fine," Edward hisses, but between my shaking and wanting to sob, I can't seem to be able to stop trying to make this somehow okay.

"I said I was fine," Edward says taking hold of my hand.

Instantly I feel this rush to get away and for some reason, I feel dirty. I pull my hand away from him. But this time it's not enough as my chest slowly tightens and I can no longer feel as if I can breathe.

"Bella," he calls out.

I open my eyes to see that Edward is looking at me oddly.

' _He sees how dirty I am, he knows that I am dirty,'_ my inner voice says.

His hand moves out to touch me again, but the voice in my head keeps reminding me that I am dirty. Unable to stop my body, I curl up to move away from him.

"Bella?" Benjamin calls. "Hey," Benjamin says as he grabs Edward's arm. "I don't think she wants you to touch her," he carries on in a hiss.

"What? Fuck you, asshole!" Edward yells back.

"Both of you knock it off or you will be asked to leave," James yells. "Bella! What's going on?"

I turn and look at him, I can see he's not disappointed with me. Over these past few weeks he has gotten used to me dropping a few cups.

"Sorry, I spilled coffee again," I tell him weakly.

I wish I knew what was wrong with me, why I have gotten so skittish. Maybe it's just the way my body is reacting to being pregnant, since I feel ashamed of being pregnant out of wedlock?

James winks at me. "I see that, why don't you grab a mop and clean it up and I'll deal with the customers."

I nod at him and walk away to get the mop and bucket.

"Bella, we need to talk," Edward says as he follows me.

"You are not allowed to be back here," I say feeling worried that this may push James to fire me.

"We need to talk," he says again.

"We talked last night," I remind him.

"Yes, but when I got home, I realized that I didn't have your cell number or any information about your next doctor's appointment. When I come here to talk to you, you can't even look at me. But you're able to flirt with a guy behind me in line ..." Edward pauses for a few seconds and then glares at me. "Tell me you're not still having sex with other guys? Not while carrying my baby ..."

I gasp looking at him. "What?" I seem unable to speak for a few seconds. "I am not a dirty whore," I hiss out.

I glance around to see that some people are looking at me the same way the guys in the dorm do. I hate that yet again, I am the brunt of other people's jokes and entertainment.

"Jackass!" I yell at Edward before running. I can't seem to stop myself from running. I run until I reach my room and drop down on my bed and cry.

I have only been here for a few minutes when there is a soft knock on the door.

"Bella," I cover my ears hearing Edward's voice. "Can I come in?"

I shake my head, not wanting him to look at me the way he was at the coffee shop or last night.

"I promise to behave," he says with a small laugh. I hear him sigh. "Listen, Bella, I'm sorry, please?"

I close my eyes and look up, silently begging God for strength.

I wipe my face, slowly get up and walk to the door. When I open the door, Edward looks at me but he looks as if he's hurt and in pain.

"Are you okay?" I ask scanning him to see if he is injured. When I don't see any signs, I look back up to his face, but this time he is looking at me confused.

"I am sorry about my behavior, I got jealous," Edward tells me quietly.

I narrow my eyes at him, wondering what his game is now. He's the one that left me. He's the one that has all the girls rotating in and out of his bed. Is Alice right in saying he enjoys girls pining away for him?

Feeling angry at him for the first time, I shake my head at him. "You have no right to be," I snap my mouth shut. I know that if I were to keep going I would unleash on him. I'd tell him that he lost the right when he took another girl to bed, or when he dumped me without saying a word. I don't want to talk about these things because then I will cry again, and he doesn't deserve to see my hurt. Besides, Kate has told me to stay away from being too upset, since it isn't good for the baby.

"Can I get your cell number?" Edward asks sounding hurt.

"I don't have one," I tell him and he sighs.

"How am I supposed to call you; how are you going to call me if there are any problems?"

"Jessica's cell," I hiss at him.

He knows this he has her number; what does he want it in my blood?

"And Jessica's number is?"

I close my eyes as the pain in my chest increases. He didn't care, not one little bit. If he did then he would have kept her number.

"Never mind, that's not going to do; you need to get a cell–your own cell," Edward mutters.

"I can't get a contract," I tell him, not wanting him to know that my father has cut me off. Not only did he take my cell, but he also stopped my allowance. I don't have anything extra, and right now I would rather save up anything I can for our baby than have a cell phone.

"I'll add you to my contract, but we'll need to get you a phone. There is no way it is safe for you to not have the ability to make a call anytime. It is a safety issue, more than a convenience," Edward says. "I'd like to take you now, so can we get the phone?"

He steps away from the door and looks at me. I know that I have no other option, so I follow him.

Edward seems to stay quiet, but it's not the comfortable quiet we used to share. This quiet between us feels off—strange as if he doesn't want to speak or be near me.

' _Why would a man like Edward want to be with someone who is dirty?'_ My mind asks me. I turn looking at him, and let out a long sigh. I was a fool to ever think that I meant something to him. _'He will always be in your life, your baby bonds the two of you. You have to find common ground, even if it's only for the baby.'_

I let out a long breath ducking my head down, but tilting it a little so that I can see him through my hair.

"I'm ... was sorry to hear about you grandmother," I whisper out.

His head turns to me and he gives me a sharp nod.

When he still does not talk, I try again to make a conversation. "How have you been?" I ask.

"Fine," he states in a clipped tone.

I close my eyes knowing this is getting me nowhere.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you right away about the baby. It took a few weeks for it to sink in, and then ... I wasn't sure how to tell you." I swallow hard and quickly wipe my eyes due to the tears that are dropping out of them. "I was planning on telling you last night; Jessica and Lauren were helping me figure out what to say."

The whole time I spoke I could feel his eyes on me. He sighs and as I look at him, he looks out of the window. He seems to think something over and then looks at me again. "How have you been? Have you had much morning sickness?"

"A little – being unable to sleep is bothering me the most."

Edward nods a little. "Who knows about your pregnancy?"

I close my eyes as the image of my father screaming at me comes to mind. "More than I care to have know," I simply answer.

"And you are sure that the baby is mine?"

I turn fully looking at him. Why does he keep asking this? " _Maybe because he's sleeping around he thinks everyone is like that.'_ My mind seems to add the image of Edward with the girl from the party. The image always makes me feel as if I am dying a painful death. All I want to do is run. I need to run away; run away from the image in my head.

"I am one-hundred percent sure this baby is yours," I choke out with a pant as I am no longer able to breathe.

Edward just hums a little. "We're here," he says getting out of the car. He walks around and opens my door and offers me his hand. I glance at it as my hand moves slightly to take it – the voice is back reminding me that I am dirty, and I can't touch him. I roll my hand into a fist hating that yet again this voice is controlling me. I get out of the car, but he's too close. I can't breathe or think when he is this close, so I take a large step to the side.

Edward slams the door closed. I know there is a part of him questioning why I am so far away from him. He must be because I am questioning myself. I just wish I could find the answer. The only thing that has changed is that I am pregnant, and I never read that this was a symptom of pregnancy.

Edward holds the shop door open and then follows me in. My eyes glance at the cell phones, all of the ones that I can see are well out of my price range. I move to the wall where it says sale. As I look over them, I see they're still too expensive. Just as I am about to give up, I see one that is listed for only five dollars a month to buy.

"This would be more than enough," I say.

With a smile I turn to tell Edward I have found one, but he is talking to the salesperson and they are both looking at a cell phone in his hand.

"Edward," I whisper looking at him, but he doesn't speak; instead the salesperson does.

"This is our newest iPhone. With the plan you have, it would also have unlimited data, text and calling. All the normal Apple online items are available on this phone, and the Otter box and safety glass are available for this model."

I close my eyes shutting him out, what the hell do I need all of that for?

"You can buy the phone outright for eight hundred, or put one hundred down up front, and then pay forty-two a month for three years."

Edward looks at me. "I don't get paid until next week," I say hoping that it will put an end to buying this particular phone, but Edward just sighs as he brings out his wallet and pays. I stand there unable to speak as he pays for it and signing me up for the next three years.

"You should have just left it," I am finally able to say.

"You need a cell so I can call you, just pay me half when you get paid next week and the other half the following week."

I drop my head nodding it a little. He already thinks lowly of me; how will he act when he finds out that I can't afford this? Not only the down payment, but not even the forty-two a month? Will he think that I can't provide for the baby?

The car journey is again quiet only this time I don't try to make conversation. I'm too busy, trying hard how to work out paying for this in my head. I could get another job. I will have to get another job; it is the only way.

The car stops and I look out only to find we are not back at the dorm, but at his apartment and I turn looking at him.

"Jasper is at work, so it'll just be the two of us."

I gulp, but nod at him.

As I walk into his apartment, I am hit with a bit of happiness that only makes the sadness more powerful. The last time I was here we were friends, happy together, kissing together intimately, sharing food and laughter. Now, it's gone, and I am left wondering how many other girls have been here with him? Did he bring that girl from the party here?

I look around the living room and see the changes. For some reason his place seems to be dirty, and has an odd odor of an ashtray.

"First, I would like to go over some ground rules?"

I look at him with a frown.

"This is my baby, too, therefore, I want a say in everything that happens. I want to be at every appointment." His eyebrow rises and all I can do is nod. "I know that I can't stop you from seeing others, or going out on dates, but I don't want you fucking guys while my baby is inside of you."

I can't look at him so I drop my head. Is this what he thinks of me? I have never lied to him, not like he did to me. I don't sleep around. I start to tell him this but he is already moving on.

"No drinking."

"I don't drink," I yell at him but he ignores me. "Smoking or taking anything that could harm the baby."

I shake my head and stand up, but Edward just frowns at me. "We're not done," he says.

"Oh, but we are so done," I yell back trying to hold my tears at bay. "Are you going to do all of this, too? Not take every girl to bed, no smoking, and no drinking?" I ask after all he is the one who is the slut.

"I'm not the one carrying the baby," Edward yells back.

I shake my head at him. "Yes, I am pregnant, and this," I say with a wave of my hand, "is damaging my calmness." I walk away from him knowing I need to get out of here before I pass out from the lack of oxygen.

I hear Edward groan and then suddenly he's in front of me with his hands up. "I'm sorry, I just?" he stops himself and sighs.

"You just think I am a slut now," I answer for him.

I don't know why this hurts me so much, I mean, my father thinks I am one, too. I can't help but feel he is right, just like my father. I am the one that had sex outside of marriage, and now with two different men. I knew that Jacob and I wouldn't last forever, and I still did it. Now with Edward; well I just wanted to feel something more. They are right to think I am dirty.

"I don't think you are a slut," Edward says weakly.

I give him a snort, and he sighs.

"I don't, I—" he stops talking and sighs again. "I'm sorry for being a jackass. It just hurt that you didn't call me."

I look up at him and frown. "I didn't have a cell," I remind him and he just sighs.

"I wish you would have just called, or came to me. Maybe then this wouldn't be so hard," he says waving his hand between us. "I'll back off as best I can. Just be honest with me, that's all I am asking from you. Don't lie or mislead me, please, Bella."

"Same goes for you," I retort.

Edward gives a confused look. "I have always been upfront!"

I take a deep breath, knowing there is little point in arguing with him about this.

"Come back inside, and I'll make us something to eat." My stomach growls when I hear the prospect of being fed and realize how hungry I am.

Edward holds out his hand. Using everything I have inside, I reach out and slide mine into his. The comfort seems to only last a few seconds, and before I even reach the kitchen, I am itching to pull it away. It's like touching his hand makes the dirtiness multiply. As he drops my hand, I make my way to the sink and start to scrub my hands clean. I look over my shoulder to see he is looking at me.

"In the books I've read, it talked about the importance of washing hands," I tell him with a weak smile.

He nods at me and moves to the sink and washes his own. "My dad is the same way; he washes his hands all the time."

"What are we making?" I ask him and he looks at me.

"What would you like?" he asks.

"Got any Chinese food?" I ask and he chuckles.

"No, but I can call and order some, if that is what you want?"

He picks up his house phone and turns to me. "Make yourself a tea or coffee," he says pointing at the kettle. Tea sounds good, so I move to the cupboard and get a cup.

' _You don't know where this cup has been, even if you think it's clean, it doesn't mean it is clean!'_

I close my eyes and take a deep breath knowing that I need to calm myself. If Edward finds out about my odd behavior over a cup, he will take action to keep me out of my baby's life.

I put the cup back and run to where I can hear Edward still ordering our food.

"Edward, can you add a bottle of water?" I ask him and he looks at me. "Caffeine's bad for the baby," I say and he nods.

"Add two bottles of water to the order," he says.

I let out a long breath, feeling relieved. I'm grateful that he didn't hear the fear in my voice.

"You know I didn't mean that you couldn't drink anything caffeinated, there are some teas and coffees that don't have caffeine in them."

I shake my head. "No, it's best to just stay away from all of it; besides, caffeine normally keeps people awake. I need to sleep, not stay up."

"Has it been hard for you to sleep lately?"

I look at Edward and nod at him. "It feels as if I have been awake for a lifetime."

Edward frowns and looks at me. "Come sit down," he calls moving to the sofa.

I take a seat and can feel how close he is, but I still feel within my safe limits.

"Who is your obstetrician?" he asks.

"Eleazar Denali," I answer right away and Edward swallows.

"He's pricey isn't he?"

I shrug, looking at him with a frown. What does he mean pricey?

"When do you see him next?"

"My appointment is at the end of January," I answer.

Edward nods at me. "Okay, when we go I would like to get a copy of the bill; I will pay for half."

"There is no need," I say knowing that the doctor has already said he would use the insurance from my father to cover my treatment.

"It's part of my responsibility," Edward states.

I let out a long breath and nod at him. I hope since it's still a while away he will forget about it.

"What was the first scan like?" the weakness to his voice makes me look at him. I'm a little caught up in how sad he looks.

"It was amazing; the baby looks so small, but the doctor said he's going to perform another scan at my next visit," I tell him.

"Did you go alone?"

I shake my head at him. "No Jessica and Lauren came with me."

Edward makes a light hum noise. "They don't seem to like me very much."

"They do, it's just ... I've not been sleeping and they feel protective of me."

"Do your father and mother know about the baby?"

I drop my eyes from his and give him a nod.

"How did they take it?" he asks.

"They're not happy. They are disappointed in me ..." I stop myself from telling him that they have washed their hands of me, unless I give our baby away. I don't want Edward to have any problem with them, in case they forgive me and come back into my life. I clear my throat as I look at him. "What have you told your parents?"

Edward just shakes his head. "I haven't said anything yet."

There's a part of me that want's to ask why. Is it because they will think less of him, or me? I give him a nod. Turning my head, I fidget as I wrack my brain trying hard to think of what else to say.

"It wasn't this hard when we first met," Edward states. "I wonder why it is so difficult now."

I slowly turn back to look at him. "Don't know," I whisper. "Maybe we should start fresh, get to know the real us?"

Edward seems to look at me. A few minutes go by without him saying anything. I open my mouth to tell him to forget it, but the doorbell sounds. Edward takes this as his excuse to get away from me.

When he comes back and places the bag of Chinese food down, I start to help him open the boxes, and then pick up the chopsticks.

"I got you a fork," Edward says as he hands it to me.

Right away I feel disappointment over the fact he's not going to teach me again.

I start to eat slowly but all Edward is doing is staring at me. I turn and look at him raising my brow. "What?"

Edward shakes his head and then clears his throat. "Hi, I am Edward," he says holding out his hand. I look at it then at him. "Fresh start," he says wiggling his fingers.

"Bella," I say taking his hand not overly sure how this will change things.

"Do you come here often?" Edward asks with a grin making me snort

"No, you?" I say.

"Yeah, this is my favorite place."

"You should start eating, or there'll be none left," I tell him pointing at the food.

Edward nods but doesn't start to eat right away. He watches me eat for a few more minutes and finally starts to eat.

The rest of the afternoon is spent with us making small talk. We agree to meet up once a week, just to chat and go over any appointments I had coming up.

 **~Chimera~**

I sit outside Kate's office feeling a little anxious as to why she needed to make this appointment with me so urgently. I didn't think about telling Edward. After talking it over with Lauren and Jessica, I realized this was for me, and not the baby, and he, therefore, may not have cared. The fears of having him not want to be here when it is only for me stopped me from calling him. I do not want to undo all the progress we made yesterday.

"Bella, you can come in now," Kate calls from the doorway.

I give her a nod and follow her into her office. As I walk in, I see that Dr. Denali is here, too.

' _Shit … maybe I should have told Edward,'_ my mind mutters.

"Bella, you need to calm down," Dr. Denali says as he guides me to a chair.

"Is something wrong?" I ask as my hand goes to my tummy.

"No, Bella, not with the baby," Kate says softly.

I frown and pull my eyebrows together.

"You don't have medical insurance anymore," Kate states.

I close my eyes. "I should have; father has me ..." I trail off and bite my lip. "He's disappointed in me," I whisper feeling embarrassed.

"Could you call? This may just be a mistake," Dr. Denali suggests.

I sigh, and Kate hands her phone to me.

I dial the number of my parents' house, feeling my nerves bubble up. Something tells me this is a bad idea.

"Swan residence," my mom's voice says when the call connects.

"Mom," I whisper and before I can carry on she is speaking.

"Please tell me that you have finally come to your senses and are going to give this baby up?"

"No," I tell her, knowing that's not something I want to do. "How come I don't have medical insurance?" I ask.

"Because it has been cancelled, and it will remain that way until you decide to do what is right. And what is right is giving that baby to someone better equipped than you are to care for it. You are far too ignorant and young to take care of a baby."

I feel the tears running down my face. "Please, Mom, please help me. I need you to help me be a good mom!"

I can hear her sigh. "Do the right thing and end this now. Come home where your father and I can help you with the word of God. We will help find someone to care for the illegitimate child you are shaming our family with."

I shake my head and hang up the phone. "The cancellation of the insurance is not a mistake; my father and mother removed me from it because I'm pregnant. So it's no mistake; I don't have medical insurance anymore."

As I start to feel faint, I lean back in my chair. "What do I do? I can barely afford to buy food?" I ask Kate as the tightness in my chest becomes heavier than ever before.

"I'll help you get state medical insurance," Kate says right away.

I look at Dr. Denali and know there's no way I can afford him now. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time," I tell him.

He gives me a confused look.

"I can't pay, and your office said that you don't take state coverage."

"In general, my patients are people that have regular insurance, but I can take state payment so we can come to an agreement. Let me ask, though, what about the father?"

"Edward already said he wanted to pay for half of the costs."

"What's Edward's last name?" he asks.

"Cullen," I say, and he gasps.

"Carlisle's son?"

I shrug, but nod at him and feel fearful when he smiles at me. "Then there is no worry; they will be able to cover all you medical needs ..." as he talks I start shaking my head at him.

"Please don't tell him," I beg. "He can't know that I don't have money, or that my father believes that I am a whore. Please you ..." I have to stop begging him as I can no longer breathe.

"It's okay, Bella, I won't say anything," I hear him say to me but it doesn't seem to calm me.

I feel a hand touch mine, and it makes me pull myself into a ball. I grip my chest and close my eyes, hoping that this goes away, and it doesn't hurt my baby.

"Bella, I need you to breathe nice and slow for me," Kate says. "Nice and slow," she repeats.

I hear her make breathing sounds, and I do my best to mimic her. As I keep doing it, I am grateful to feel the pain lessen somewhat. It's not going away; it's remaining, ready to pounce on me again.

"That's better!" Kate says with a smile, but there's something in her eyes. I look at her desk seeing that she has my file out, and there are photos of the bruises that I had. I drop my eyes from it as the pain starts to increase.

"I won't say anything, but I assume you are happy to let him pay half?"

I shrug and reluctantly nod. "He said he would, but I don't think he believes the baby is his," I say and they both frown at me.

"I've only been with him," I say.

"Only with Edward?" Dr. Denali's eyes seem to glance at the desk and my open file and then back at me.

"Yes, on the twenty-eighth," I snort, "or the twenty-ninth of September depending which way you look at it."

He just smiles at me.

I clear my throat. "He's also coming to my next appointment with you."

"Okay, you will have blood taken then and again a month after that?"

"Yes, I think that's right," I say as I look at Kate.

"Have you had alcohol, taken any form of drugs since then?"

I look at him as I start to feel a new panic inside of me. I find that my throat is dry. I swallow hoping that I can find my voice. "I had a drink – no, two on the eleventh of October." Feeling ashamed I drop my head as I ask my next question. "Would that have harmed the baby?" Just as the words are out of my mouth, I remember the sleeping tablets. "And Kate gave me something to help me calm down and sleep."

"I know what Kate gave you, and the small dose that you took will be fine, and the two drinks wouldn't cause a problem either. As long as there is nothing else," Dr. Denali says.

I shake my head still feeling unable to speak.

"How long have you had panic attacks?" he asks with a soft smile.

"It feels as if I have always had them, but ..." I shake my head looking at him. I feel so overwhelmed; I just want to cry. "But since shortly before I found out about being pregnant, it feels like they have been worse." I stop talking shaking my head.

"Okay, just take some deep breaths," he says, and I look at him as he starts to breathe with me.

"I don't want to give you any medication, but these panic attacks are a concerning factor. They will be more so later in the pregnancy."

I just look at him.

"There are groups that could help you with meditation, and so on to help control things for now. I just need to find out which groups will take state insurance."

"You're still going to keep me as a patient, Dr. Denali?"

"Yes," he says with a large smile.

"I'm also keeping you as a patient, Bella, and I will assist you in getting on state medical coverage."

We talk for a while longer, until I have completely calmed down. When I walk out of the office, I let out a deep breath. Even though I like Kate and Dr. Denali, I feel as if they think I am dirty, the same way as I feel all the time.

 **~Chimera~**

The days seem to pass by and nothing changes. Even with my new cell, I can't seem to bring myself to call or even text Edward.

I fidget, biting my lip as I play with the pile of money in my hand.

"Are you going to buy yourself something nice?" Lauren asks as both she and Jessica smile at me.

"No, I've got to pay back Edward for the down payment on my cell phone."

"What do you mean you have to pay him back; he picked it out?"

I shrug. "But I am the one who's using it."

I stand up, feeling the need to go to Edward's apartment to see him, but also the apprehension of actually going. I know part of it is so I can see him, but there's also the fact I am worried he might have a girl there.

"Okay, well there's no time like the present, come on."

I look at Jessica, and she winks.

"We'll go with you, and then we can all go out for a bite to eat afterward."

I chuckle lightly. "This is all I have," I say as I show the money to them. "I never realized how expensive things were."

"It'll be our treat," Jessica says making me groan. "That noise is not ladylike," she adds as she links my arm with hers.

Over the past couple of weeks, both she and Lauren seem to be touching me more. Just little touches here and there, and for some reason, they can pick up on when I need them to step back. There is a part of me that wants to ask them why, but there is another part that seems to dismiss it. They can read people, and they must be reading me.

It takes us a short time to get to Edward's apartment, and both Jessica and Lauren seem impressed. "He's got money," Lauren says with a sigh. "So it will be harder for him to see that some people can't buy high priced items on a whim."

"What am I supposed to say? 'Hey, Edward, I only make fifty dollars a week from my work and I need to pay for food, books, and toiletries. Not to mention somehow save for a baby? He'll—" I stop talking feeling even worse than what I was already.

"He will what ... look down on you?" Lauren asks.

I stay silent, but nod.

"Then he's a dickhead because you're trying," Jessica adds.

"I need to try harder. I need to get another job," I say.

"Bella, you're pregnant, you need to slow the hell down," Lauren hisses clearly unhappy with my choice.

I look at her and knock softly on Edward's door. It takes a few seconds for it to open; only it's Alice who answers.

"Is Edward here?" I ask, and she sneers at me.

"No, he's out busting his ass looking for a job to cover that," she says pointing at my tummy.

I frown at her unsure why Edward's looking for a job "But—"

Alice cuts me off with a snort. "He doesn't want to use our family's money for a kid that most likely isn't his." There seems to be a snap to her words. "He believes in providing for himself, which he believes also includes a gold-digging bitch now."

"Watch your fucking mouth," Lauren hisses moving to stand in front of me.

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you what you are, a fucking bitch. What? Have you gone deaf as well as being stupid? No wonder you're failing all of your classes," Lauren retorts.

"Lauren," I say quietly and move out from behind her.

"What the hell do you want?" Alice sneers. "Not to mention what right do you have to bring them here? This is my brother and boyfriend's home. Is this your way of showing off how much money he has? Mighty proud of yourself, aren't you? I bet they're impressed with your showing them how you trapped a man with a huge bank account."

I frown at her, but she just sneers back at me. "You are a dirty whore; you're not and will not ever be good enough for him. What is it you want now, didn't he pay you after fucking you or are you here for payment?"

I shake my head.

"The new cell he bought you should have been enough for the sex you and he had," she continues.

"I am paying for the cell," I bite back, and Alice cocks her head to the side.

"Sure you are."

I take out the money showing her it. "Well, I'll just take that then and make sure he gets it."

"Receipt, now!" Jessica yells and Alice looks at her.

"I have my own money why would I take this? She's the dirty little slut who's using my brother for his money. She doesn't even know who her baby's daddy is, do you?"

"Just give her a receipt and shut your fucking mouth, bitch!" Lauren grits her teeth.

"Money grubbing whore," Alice mutters. "This is only half of what he paid," she carries on with a glare.

"He said I could pay half this week and then the rest next week."

Alice shakes her head, and picks up her cell, she mutters away, and I know that she is talking to Edward.

"What … you have got to be kidding me? She's using you, dip shit!"

Without another word, she hangs up and sighs looking at me. "He said to forget the rest of the money, for now, anyway." I look at her, and she rolls her eyes. "I guess your low life ass hit the jackpot with him, huh? He said that you don't have to pay any more for the cell as long as you don't pester him about it anymore.

Before I can ask what she means, she slams the door in my face.

"I should still pay him for it, right?"

"After the way she just spoke to you? No," Lauren says making me sigh.

 **~Chimera~**

"Are you sure Edward's going to be there?" Jessica asks as she looks my way.

"He said he would be," I answer.

She bites her lip as she stares at my bump.

"Would you mind calling or texting him just to make sure?"

I pull my eyebrows together wondering why she sounds so worried.

"I don't want you to do it alone."

I give her a nod and take a large breath as I pick up the cell. I frown not being able to see where the text app is.

"How do you work this contraption?" I ask getting frustrated. Jessica softly chuckles as she moves to me. With a few taps she has my text message page open.

 **~Edward, it's Bella. Just texting to make sure you are still able to make it to the doctor's appointment tomorrow~**

"Are you going to find out if the baby is a boy or girl?" Jessica asks me.

I look at Jess and shrug, having not really given it much thought. "I'm not sure."

"If it were me, I would be dying to find out," she says.

"It's still going to be a baby, no matter what sex it is."

"If you could choose the sex, what would you want?"

I chuckle shaking my head at her. "I am not going down that road; I think it only leads to disappointment."

Jessica tilts her head as if she is questioning my statement.

I clear my throat and look away from her. "My dad wanted a boy; sometimes I felt as if he hated that he had me instead."

"Didn't they try for another child?"

"I think so, but it must never have worked out."

"Hey, girls," Lauren says as she walks in.

Right away I am hit with the smell of food that makes my stomach growl.

"Someone's hungry," Lauren says.

I shake my head at her, and she raises her brow at me.

"Bella, don't lie … here." I look at her as she pushes a container of food toward me. She then hands me a wad of folded money.

"Lauren, I can't," I say shaking my head.

"You can and you will. Don't give it to Edward; you need that money to buy food."

"I'll pay you back," I tell her softly even if I have no idea how I'm going to be able to do that.

"It's a gift; so no, you will not."

My mouth drops open as I look at her. She has given me what looks to be close to one hundred dollars.

"Our parents sent extra this month; just take it, Bella," Jessica adds.

"Thank you," I whisper again feeling touched by how much they are doing for me.

"We're family," Jessica says.

I jump when my cell buzzes. I touch the screen knowing it has to be Edward, since only he and the girls know my number.

 **~Yes, I will be there. Do you need to be picked up or should I meet you there? ~**

I read the text a few times, finding it hard to read the meaning of his words. Does he want to pick me up, or was he asking out of good manners? Reading again for the fifth time, I decide that he doesn't want to pick me up, and for some reason that cuts me up inside.

 **~I'll meet you there. ~** I type and hit send before putting the cell away.

"Eat, Bella," Lauren says as she glances at me. I nod at her and sit down. As I slowly eat the food, my eyes drift back to my cell. I know in my thoughts I want him to text back, demanding I let him drive me. When night falls, and I am lying in bed, I know that's not going to happen. Knowing he was only being nice, to hurt me even more.

 **~Chimera~**

I arrive early for my appointment only to find Edward standing there waiting, his eyes fall on me as I walk up to him.

"Hi," I say, and he seems just to give me a nod in return.

I walk to the counter and tell the lady that I am here, and then take a seat. I am a little surprised that Edward chooses the seat next to mine.

"I was thinking of telling my parents about the baby this weekend," he states.

Not knowing what to say, I nod looking away from him.

"I think it would be best if you are there, too," he continues.

"Eh ..." I start out while my head shakes.

"Bella, they have to meet you," he says, and I gulp taking a long breath.

"Will it just be the four of us?"

I can't help but pray that he will say yes. "Do you have a problem with my sister?" The snap to his voice makes me blanch a little.

"She just doesn't like me," I shake my head at him. How can I make him understand when I don't?

Edward sighs. "It will be only be the four of us." His voice is much softer this time. "I am going to ask Alice to take a back seat on this, besides she's pregnant, too, and I don't want her getting worked up."

I nod at him, frowning over the fact he doesn't seem too bothered that she upset me. She was mean and called me a lot of dirty names.

"Bella?" I look up at Dr. Denali, and he smiles back at me. "Come on, honey."

I stand up and turn to Edward who is growling. I give him a puzzled look and his eyes fall on me, but they're cold.

I lie on the bed and frown as Dr. Denali seems to be the one performing the scan.

"Problem?" I ask him, and he gives me a smile.

"I want to have a look myself, and this is faster." I keep staring at him which makes him chuckle as he works. "Since the baby was on the small side last time, I want a clearer look this time," he says.

"Oh," I say and watch his face as he looks at the screen.

"Have you felt any movements yet?" I shake my head at him, and he nods at me.

"Shouldn't she be feeling the baby move already? She's coming up to five months, and Alice felt her baby move almost two weeks ago."

"Not every woman is the same," he answers, but there seems to be a frown on his face.

"What is wrong?"

"Going with your dates, the baby is on the small side still."

I gulp feeling scared that I am not doing the best for my baby, and it is small.

"I am going to keep an eye on both of you from here on in; I think it will be best for you to get monthly scans."

I close my eyes knowing this is going to cost an arm and a leg.

"It needs to be done," he reiterates.

"Maybe the dates are wrong," Edward mumbles, and I look at him to see he is not looking at the baby or me.

"The dates are not wrong; we only had sex one day and night," I retort.

"I know that; I can remember it, everything," he replies back with a hiss.

"Then the dates are not wrong," I tut.

"Bella, remember what we said two weeks ago?" Dr. Denali says, and I nod at him.

It's not like I can stop the panic attacks, but I am trying.

"You saw her two weeks ago?" Edward growls, and I frown looking at him. "Why didn't you call me, you said I could be involved?" he snaps at me. "We agreed you were going to stop cutting me out? Haven't I lost enough time? I missed the first scan after all."

I look away from his hard stare. "I didn't?" before I can say anything else Edward has stormed out of the room.

"Sorry," I say feeling tired and drained. Every part of me wants to cry, yell, and scream, but I can't seem to do anything other than panic.

"Just lay here and close your eyes, I will be back." I do what Dr. Denali tells me. I breathe nice and slow, and I am able to calm myself down. I seem to drift to sleep, but within a few seconds, my nightly dream starts. I don't know why, but over the past four or so months, I have been dreaming that something is stopping me from moving. It holds me down, but I can't see anything. All I can do is feel them, feel their breath, smell, touches and it makes me feel dirty and sick.

I jolt awake, and slowly sit up as the door opens and both Edward and Dr. Denali walk back in.

"I'm sorry for my outburst," Edward says softly as his hand touches mine. I pull away, still feeling dirty from my dream.

"I seem to be saying this to you a lot, I know, but I am sorry. I just thought you cut me out of an appointment for the baby."

"I wouldn't do that. I promise no matter what, you are this baby's father, and therefore, will have equal rights being there for him. I am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner about my other appointment."

"Is the baby really mine?"

"We've been through this," I answer feeling annoyed.

"I know but for the last time, I need to know, Bella. If there is any possible way he can't be mine, tell me. Please tell me there was no one else, only me?"

"Only you, I swear on my life this baby is yours."

Edward seems to whisper, and I catch what sounds like 'thank you.' As I look at his eyes, they seem to fill with hope, and I smile.

* * *

 **A/N: So Edward had a wig out moment, but it seems as if Dr. Denali took care of it. What do you think of the doctors helping her, and her parents canceling her insurance? Jessica and Lauren are still playing her protectors, how do you feel they are doing?  
**

 **Some of you are not liking the fact this has so much back story, but there are things that will not make sense without it, coming in future chapters, only a couple more before we catch up. I'm working on 16, 15 has been sent off to beta team. Nikky is almost done with her part of 17, and will work on 18 almost right away. Don't forget you can join us on Facebook in the group page called Team All Twilight & AbdTAT Fan Fiction, where we dicuss the story, and several people share their ideas and talk about what is going on.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Another big chapter at over 7000 word count for you. Hope you enjoy, but we were told a tissue warning would be a good idea.**

* * *

 **Chimera chapter 15**

 **Edward POV**

Standing over Bella, I watch the screen. I can see the tiny image of a baby. There is a rush of happiness in me and it fills my heart with love, hope and even a bit of dread. It has been days since I found out she was pregnant, and though I want to believe her—believe the baby is mine—I can still see Uley coming out of her room. He was partially undressed, and talked about her birthmark; these two things have been constantly on my mind. But when I ask her, or talk to her about anyone else, she denies it. Her eyes are filled with sure certainty and I find myself believing her ... well at least until I look away.

I go to place my hand on her tummy but she bats my hand away from her, which pisses me off. As I look at her, I hear Eleazar clear his throat which draws my eyes to him. He gives me a look to say _shut it_.

I let out a breath, just a few minutes ago when I left having heard that she saw him without me. Eleazar followed me, and yelled at me. He told me his meeting with her was about her health. He told me it was her business. He went on to say that even though her health is linked with the baby's, she's still in control. And at this point I didn't need to know anything, nor was she obligated to tell me. But I should keep in mind that stress was not good for either her or the baby.

I tried to stare him down but he rolled his eyes saying that she had an appointment with Kate, her primary care doctor. The only reason he was involved was because Kate had called him and wanted his input about medication that Bella could or couldn't take. Bella was not aware he was going to be there until she arrived in Kate's office and he was not saying anything else on the topic.

I stood outside the room looking in through the window of the door. Seeing Bella looking sad, crying and almost in a panic, made me know that I needed to back off and stop being a dick.

But batting my hand away? I know she lets Jessica and Lauren touch her. Heck even that guy from Starbucks was able to touch her arm before she ran away. Why can they touch her and I can't? I'm not allowed to even touch my baby? She's the one that moved on. She's the one who didn't give us a chance to be something together. I can't help but snort over the fact I still believe we could have been something great if she would've only opened up to me. Hell I still believe it, there's something about her that makes me lose the ability of reasonable thought.

"I'll pick you up at six?" I say as I pull up outside her dorm.

"Okay," she answers not sounding as if she wants to meet my parents.

"When would you like me to meet your parents?" I ask and she looks at me as if I have grown a second head.

"Eh, let me get back to you on that," she says without even looking at me.

"Okay then," I answer feeling unsure.

Bella looks back at me, and opens her mouth but shuts it again quickly. She opens the car door as she turns away from me. "Later, Edward."

I wait until she's inside before driving away.

 **~Chimera~**

Parking my car, I make my way up to Bella's room to collect her to go meet my parents. I'm still worried about how this is going to go down. I know they will be upset with me, and it's not like I can say that Bella and I are together. To them it will look as if she was a one night stand.

I knock and Jessica opens the door and narrows her eyes at me. "She's still getting ready," she says and moves out of the way letting me in. I take a seat on Bella's bed and Jessica sits on the lower bunk, looking at her nails.

I let out a soft breath, it's clear this girl doesn't like me, and I'm not sure why. I sigh and shift on the bed, but feel something under me. I stand and pick up a bottle and see it's sleeping pills, with Bella's name on them.

"I've been looking for those," Jessica says holding out her hand.

"She can't take these; she's pregnant," I hiss feeling pissed off that Bella is jeopardizing my baby's life.

"She's not taking them, it's still full and if you look at the date it says November."

I glance at the date and it does have November's date on it, but that doesn't mean jack shit. She could very well be refilling the medicine.

"Don't you dare quiz her on this; I told you she hasn't been taking them."

I stand and give her a glare. Who in the hell does she think she's talking to? "Just wait a minute—"

Jessica snorts loudly and cuts me off. "I don't like you, and I think even less of your sister. Just so we're clear, I am telling you here and now I will beat the ever loving fuck out of you if Bella comes back upset tonight. She's been through enough," Jessica stops and looks at me. "If I find out you are causing her a problem, I will remove a part of your body!"

"What?" I ask having no clue what the hell she's talking about. Of course I am the reason for Bella being pregnant unless she knows Bella's been with someone else. Before I can ask the door opens and both Bella and Lauren walk in.

Bella looks at me in shock and then looks at her watch. "I'm sorry I lost track of time," she says.

I just hum, and hand her the bottle of pills.

She looks at them confused. "How did you get these? I've been looking for them to give back to Kate."

I let out a sigh, mainly because what she said came out without any thought going into it.

"They were on your bed," I tell her. "We need to get going," I say wanting to get out of here.

"You have your pepper spray?" Lauren asks and Bella gives her a nod. "Why the hell will she need pepper spray to go to my parent's home?"

"You never can tell who the bastards of the world are," Lauren answers me with a glare.

I walk Bella out, starting to think that Alice was right when she called Jessica and Lauren crazy bitches.

"Do you have other friends besides those two?" I ask as I start to drive us to my folks' home.

"No, just them," Bella answers making me hum.

"I think it may be good for you to try to make new friends. They don't come across as being very nice."

"They are nice," Bella mumbles back at me. I look at her with a frown seeing that she seems clearly upset over what I have said.

"You know I could ask Alice to have a lunch date with you. You're both pregnant after all."

Bella shakes her head at me "No, thank you."

"Come on, Bella, Alice can be nice when you get to know her."

Bella looks at me with a raised eyebrow making me snort.

"Okay, she's always a bitch to me, but I think it would be good for you to spend time with other girls. Not to mention someone who's going through a pregnancy also could be helpful."

"No," she answers again but there is now a hardness in her voice.

"She's going to be the baby's aunt," I add, making her aware my family will be around.

"I know that," Bella says in a tone that is not friendly.

"You don't sound as if you like her that much."

Bella shrugs. "There is not much I can do to change that fact, is there?"

I glance at her but decide not to push the matter too much, as Alice will also need to be convinced to spend time with Bella.

"How are your classes going?"

Bella looks at me for a few seconds and then shakes her head. "They've been mostly okay."

I nod and clear my throat. "What about Uley's class?" I'm not sure why I asked; maybe I want to torture myself.

"I'm not in his class anymore."

My head turns to look her way.

"Don't ask," she says, shutting me down.

I frown because she sounds so hurt and sad. Mostly I am confused as to why she would drop the class after screwing him for a better grade.

"What class are you taking instead?"

Bella chuckles and smiles a real smile, the first one I have seen in a long time. "Biology, Jessica needed help anyway."

I hum not really sure what I can say about this. I pull up beside my parents' home. As soon as I have parked the car, I get out and walk up to the door with Bella.

"Hi, honey," my mom says as she makes her way to greet both Bella and me. "This must be your friend, Bella?" she asks but her eyes seem to be going to Bella's small bump.

"Yes, Mom, this is Bella. Bella, this is my mom, Esme."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," Bella says but doesn't offer my mom her hand.

"Just call me Esme dear," My mom says with a warm smile. "Let's go in the other room."

I start to place my hand on the base of Bella's back but she jerks away from me, making me sigh.

"So, Bella, why don't you tell me about yourself?" my mom asks.

"There is nothing much to tell," Bella says quickly.

But mom doesn't seem phased by Bella's short answer, she just chuckles.

"Would you like a drink of orange juice, or water?" mom asks.

"A bottle of water would be nice, please."

"Relax, Bella, she's not going to eat you," I whisper as my mom walks away.

Bella gives me a look as if she doesn't believe what I am saying.

My mom comes back and places a glass of water down and then smiles. "I can see you're pregnant, when are you due? If you don't mind me asking," she adds.

When Bella fails to answer I look at her and see she's just looking oddly at the table. I tap her arm and she looks to me, and I can see her swallow hard.

"The twentieth of June," I answer.

"Oh that's only a week after Alice," My mom says making me turn to her and frown.

If Alice was meant to have conceived the same day—night—as Bella then why is there a week between their due dates?

"What about the father, how is he coping with the baby?"

This time I swallow hard as Bella seems to shrug and shake her head.

"Tell me he hasn't walked out on you?" The anger in my mom's voice renders me unable to speak.

"No, he ... he just found out. I don't think it has fully sunk in yet," Bella tells her again.

I find myself frowning, but this time it is because she is lying to cover for me.

"That's no excuse for him not to step up and do the right thing. It's not like you had time to get your head around it before appointments and life changes were bombarding y—"

"It's mine," I stutter out cutting her off mid-rant

"What?" My mom asks with a smile but I can see she's clearly unhappy.

"I'm the father of the baby," I clarify for her.

"Bella, would you excuse my son and me for a few minutes?"

Bella nods as I stand up and follow my mom into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you playing at?" my mom demands as she slams the kitchen door closed.

"Nothing?" I answer her, but it sounds more like a question than a statement.

"Edward, you brought her here, having not told me or your father the reason—the real reason—why. She must feel as if she's in the lion's den."

I roll my eyes at the stupidity of her statement. "Why would she feel like that? You and dad are the nicest parents around."

My mom gives me a lopsided smile, and I know I'm on my way to being back in her good graces.

"How would you feel if she took you to meet her parents, and at the same time told them you knocked her up?"

"I can see how that would be awkward, but as she knew a month before me, I take it they already know. Besides she doesn't seem too keen on my meeting them."

"Why not?" my mom asks me.

I give her my 'I don't know' shrug. "She's only ever told me that her parents are strict. From what she's said, they sound a little overbearing."

My mom sighs. "You get back in there and I'll finish up making dinner."

I walk to the living room door but hang back and watch Bella for a few minutes. She is now standing up and seems to be looking at the wall which is filled with photos of Alice, Emmett and me from our childhood. I hear her light laughter as I walk into the room. Standing behind her, I look at the photo that seems to have her giggling.

"That's my brother Emmett," I say lightly.

She smiles as she turns to me. "He looks just how I imaged him to be." She shakes her head and looks back at the other photos. "You were a cute kid."

This comment makes me smile, but quickly fades as she keeps talking.

"Even with missing your front teeth," she continues.

"You will need to show me a photo from your childhood, I say."

"My parents weren't into taking photos. There are a few, but they're mainly of my first day of school each year." Bella looks at me and gives me a sad smile, so I know this may have bothered her when she was growing up. "I will need to buy a camera so that I can take photos of this one." I watch her place her hand on her bump as she talks. "I hope to take a picture every day," she smiles.

I chuckle. "I think I will be doing that too," I say agreeing with her.

"Hello, Son."

I look behind me to see my father who is smiling broadly.

"And this is?" he carries on.

"This is Bella, Dad. Bella, this is my father Carlisle."

Bella turns and I know the moment my father's eyes catch Bella's bump. His smile drops a little, but not enough for Bella to pick up on it, thankfully.

My father sticks out his hand and Bella looks at it and then seems to place both her hands behind her back.

"My hands are rather icky and sweaty," she tells him. "But it's nice to meet you too."

My father's eyes move to me and I know he is not impressed by her. But again he can hide his displeasure.

"I see you have met Bella, honey," My mom says as she walks back into the living room. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you take Bella to get freshened up?" she says to me.

I give my mom a nod knowing that she will use this time to inform my father that I am the father of Bella's baby.

"This way," I say to Bella and show her to the bathroom off of my old room.

I sit down on my bed and let out a soft breath. In some ways, she's still the girl I met way back in August. But I can't dismiss the changes I have seen in her too. Those changes are what is changing my view of and attraction to her. I hope the changes are due to being pregnant and not her true personality.

"Sorry for taking so long," Bella says shyly as she looks at me through her eyelashes which makes my heart flutter.

"It's okay, Bella, you weren't that long." I give her a smile and wink. "Come on, dinner should be ready now."

We only get part way downstairs when I hear my sister's voice. Bella stops moving and I know she has heard her too.

"You promised there would just be us four," Bella whispers.

I turn looking at Bella who looks sad and hurt. "It was supposed to be, but this is Alice's home too. I can't very well forbid her from coming here."

Bella shakes her head but doesn't say anything.

"Are you coming for dinner?" I ask her.

Bella doesn't reply but she starts walking again.

"Edward," Alice says with a largely forced smile as her eyes drift to Bella. "Bella," there's a small snap to her voice. Her tone makes it clear that I need to have a word with her.

"Alice, a word," I say.

Alice skips over to me and takes hold of my arm. I lead her to the kitchen with a forced smile of my own.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Can't I have dinner with mom and dad?"

"Alice?" I say and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Mom and dad should be aware that she slept around and therefore the baby may not be yours."

I groan and start to pull at my hair. "What have you told them?"

"That Bella is a skank and fucks other guys and I think that she's just saying you are the father when you aren't." Alice grins at me at the end.

"Come on, Edward, you know mom likes to have dinner while it's still warm."

I shake my head but follow Alice knowing I will need to deal with this later.

"Do you remember when the four ..."

I gulp hearing Angela's voice. _'Oh fuck this can't be happening!'_

"Of us went camping and all ended up naked in the lake?"

I move fast pushing past the bitch that is Alice, and when I get to the dining room, I see Angela who is smiling away at my parents. My eyes flash to Bella who's sitting in a seat looking at the water in her glass on the table.

As I move to her, I frown seeing that Jasper is sitting on the seat next to Bella. Before I can ask him to move, Alice takes the seat on his other side.

"Jasper!" I say and he gives me a smile.

"Come on, Edward, sit down so we can eat," Alice says with a sigh.

I hold back a groan and take the seat next to Angela.

"Hey, Edward," Angela say sweetly and kisses my cheek.

"You two really do make a cute couple," Alice says making me frown. "Don't you think, Bella?"

"Yeah, cute," Bella states but doesn't seem to even look my way.

"Alice, Edward, help me get dinner on the table," my mom hisses.

I stand up and follow her out.

"Mom," Alice says but my mother turns and holds up her hand cutting Alice off. Alice follows and when we get to the kitchen, my mother turns.

"I don't know what game you are playing, Mary Alice, but you will not do it in my home. I didn't bring you up to be a bully. Now you will get your little ass back in there and get Jasper up and move to the other side of the table."

Alice begins to argue and my mother's face changes into a hard line.

"If you don't, then Angela will be told to leave and will no longer be welcome back here again, ever."

Alice stomps her foot but leaves the room and my mom turns and looks at me. "You, your father and me need to have a talk about who the father of Bella's baby is."

I start to open my mouth but my mom shakes her head at me and hands me a bowl containing potatoes and another one with vegetables. "Not while the woman in question is in the other room, waiting for dinner to be served."

I walk back in pleased to see Jasper and Alice are now on the other side of the table. I take my seat next to Bella who seems to still be staring at her water glass.

"I am sorry," I whisper, as I place my hand on her knee but she pulls herself and her seat away from me.

As we eat dinner, both my parents and I try to engage Bella in a conversation. No matter what our efforts are, she seems to only give one or two word answers. Most of the dinner, she doesn't seem to be here mentally. I also notice that she didn't eat much. In fact I am pretty sure she just pushed the food around on her plate. The glass of water she asked for went untouched also.

"I'm sorry I'm not feeling very good. I think I'll go home now," Bella says.

I look at my watch seeing she's only been here for a little over an hour.

"Bella," I say giving her a pleading look, but she only stands up.

"I'll see you in a few weeks," she says looking at me. She stands and then walks toward the front door. I sigh and give my parents an apologetic look, and then go after Bella.

"Bella, wait up," I call, but she keeps walking.

I grab hold of her arm, but I am shocked when her other hand slaps me across the face. I drop her arm as she covers her mouth.

"I'm sor—" is all I can get out before Bella bends over and starts to vomit.

I bend down next to her, gather her hair and place my other hand on her back.

"Will you stop touching me ... I don't want you to touch me!" Bella yells at me and I drop her hair and move away. I have to stand a few feet away feeling helpless as she vomits several times.

"Can I drive you home?" I ask when she stands and looks at me. She seems to roll her eyes closed but nods her head.

I walk next to her being careful not to touch her. Once we're in the car, I still make sure to not touch her. Once we get to the dorm, she opens the door, and right away Jessica and Lauren jump up hugging her.

' _So it's just me she doesn't want touching her,'_ my inner voice sneers.

"I'll see you later," I say when it's clear she's not going to speak to me again.

I arrive back at my parents and walk in not feeling up for this but it has to be done.

"Right, now he's back, so as I was saying Bella has been fucking everyone even Professor Uley," Alice says. She makes a face that looks as if she's being sick. "He needs to stay away from that skanky wh—"

"Mary Alice!" My mom yells, cutting Alice off. "Jasper, if you can take Alice and Angela home," she carries on as she gives Alice a death stare.

"Mom, I need to be involved in this, that sk—"

Mom again looks at Alice and she shuts up. "This has nothing to do with you, and even less with Jasper and Angela."

"How does it not have anything to do with me, I'm family, Jasper is mine and Angela is the love of Edward's life?"

"Alice, Angela and Edward are not a couple, and will not be anytime soon. Jasper is your boyfriend not Edward's. As for you, Bella is pregnant and claims the baby is Edward's not yours so for now it has nothing to do with you. Now go back to your dorm, and stop this horrid behavior."

Alice stands up and starts to whimper, like she is the one who's hurt.

"Alice, enough, and you better cut the attitude with Bella. I will not tell you twice," mom states.

Alice sighs but gives mom a sweet smile. Silently, I thank God. One thing about Alice; she will always do what mom says, when she lays down the law.

"For the record, I am worried about him," she says pointing at me. "Come on, honey, Angela, let's get out of here."

After the door closes, I turn to my parents. My mom and dad stay quiet as I take them through everything. I edit the sex part down to say that we had sex and used condoms.

"Condoms don't normally fail, but it's not unheard of. But I have to say I agree with Alice on the fact that you should have a DNA test. For both yours and the baby's protection. Not only will it prove the baby is yours, but if anything happens Bella can't change her mind and keep you away from the child. I'm not saying she would, son, but falling outs do happen," my father says.

"Carlisle, you've been watching too much Maury Povich," my mom says with a roll of her eyes. "But I also agree with your father about the DNA test, Edward."

"I agree, and I will have a DNA test done," I say reassuring them. However, at this point I am unsure of how to approach it with Bella.

"So what is this about you getting her a cell and she's not paid for it?" Mom asks.

I just shrug. "I'm sure Bella will pay me for it, she said she would."

My mom's face changes but I am unsure why.

"You will not take any money from her," my father yells and I turn and look at him.

"No, I wouldn't, I planned to tell her to keep it," I sigh out. "I just wanted to see if she's willing to pay for herself, and not using me for my money like Alice said."

"Lucky for you, you paid for it. Do not take her money, and if you do take her money I will not be pleased. Besides, I suspect you picked the phone out." I narrow my brow, not sure why it matters if I picked it out or if Bella did.

After talking for another hour or so I feel calmer and head home, to a quiet apartment.

I look at my cell as I lay in bed, and after thinking it over, I decide to text Bella.

~Just wanted to check in with you. Are you okay? ~

It only takes a few minutes for her to reply. **~I'm fine, sorry you had to see me be sick. ~**

~Did you get something else to eat? ~ I ask worried that she is going to make herself ill, if she doesn't eat.

 **~Yes, Jessica bought a pizza. ~**

I frown in wonder why Jessica got her a pizza. Maybe she means Jessica picked it up, rather than paid for it.

~Can I spend some time with you tomorrow? ~

 **~Why? ~**

I swallow and close my eyes. There's a part of me that wants to tell her that I miss her greatly and want us to go back to how we used to be. But the larger part knows that I need to be a father first. ~I want to spend time with the baby and as it is still inside you then you have to be there too. ~

 **~I have classes until two, so after that? ~**

~I'll pick you up at five then. Is that okay?"

 **~Okay.~**

~Are you sure you are okay? ~ I have to ask as she only gives me one word texts.

 **~Yes, I'm sorry; I'm just tired I guess. ~**

When I read her text I can't help but think of the sleeping tablets she had. ~Are you still finding it hard to sleep? ~

 **~Yes, but don't worry; Dr. Denali and Kate are both looking into it. They think they can help without harming the baby. ~**

~Will you keep me posted? ~

~ **You want to know about my sleep, or lack thereof? ~**

~Yes, what stresses you also involves the baby. ~

 **~Okay then I will, but that doesn't mean you have the right to know everything about me, or my life. ~**

I let out a sigh. We were talking, why is it we also have to argue?

~I know that, that's not what I am asking Bella, and you know it. ~

 **~Goodnight.~**

I rub my face feeling clueless about how to do this. ~Goodnight, Bella. ~

 **~Chimera~**

I arrive to pick up Bella but just like the last time, I am greeted at the door by Jessica.

"Jessica," I sigh, but frown quickly as she steps out of the room closing the door behind her. I raise my eyebrow at her and she seems to take a few minutes to calm. "So, what have I done this time to piss you off?" I snap.

"Fuck you!" Jessica replies quickly as I open my mouth Jessica holds up her hand. "This has been a really bad day for Bella."

I roll my eyes. "Well, I can't say today has been great for me either."

The glare that Jessica gives me makes me swallow as a small voice in my head yells at me to shut it.

"She lost her place at college today."

I open my mouth to ask why but Jessica carries on.

"And she got fired from her job."

I scratch my head and look at Jessica. It takes me a few minutes but I decide asking about college first.

"Why did she lose her place at school?"

"There are a few things, and I'm not sure if I should be the one to tell you. The same applies to her loss of employment."

"So you can say that she's been fired, and lost her place in school, but you can't tell me why?" I raise my eyebrow over the fact she's telling me some information but not all of it.

"Look, just take it as it's not her fault for either situation. I just thought you should know that she only has a few days to find a place to stay, and it's been breaking her heart all day."

I give her a nod but for some reason I start to feel angry. "Why didn't she call me?"

Jessica just looks at me. "Why would she?"

"Because, her being homeless and penniless impacts my baby?"

Jessica just laughs, which makes me glare at her.

"You should maybe take some of your anger and direct it toward your snatch of a sister."

"What does Alice have to do with this?"

"More than what you know and would even care to know is my guess."

Jessica turns and opens the door and I walk in behind her to find Bella looking stressed as she looks through ads in a newspaper.

"Hi," I say and she looks at me. The look of shame fills her face and she quickly folds the paper and tries to hide it. "Are you ready to go?"

Bella nods her head and stands up. I walk her out to my car and drive to my place without her opening her mouth.

"I thought we should call for takeout?"

"Sure," Bella whispers.

I hand her the menu and she looks at it after a few minutes before she asks for chicken noodle soup.

"What else?"

She shakes her head and hands me four dollars, I look at it then at her.

"I can get this, besides you need the money for a new apartment."

"What?" Bella gasps and I know then that she's not aware that Jessica has told me.

"You're pregnant; I doubt you'll be allowed to stay at the dorm. Alice is already looking for an apartment," I say lying smoothly.

"Jessica told you?" she responds.

I sigh but nod at her.

Bella shakes her head, and then shrugs a little. "I guess I can't be upset with her, Alice would have told you soon enough. I should be glad it came from someone who actually cares about me."

I can only hum back at her, not sure why she dislikes Alice so much. "You do know that she is only looking out for me?"

Bella gives me a confused look.

"Alice, I mean, she's just looking out for me."

"Okay," Bella say but it doesn't sound as if she means or agrees with me.

"Let me get something for us to drink," I say standing up.

"Can I have an unopened bottle of water, please?"

"Sure," I mutter as I walk to the kitchen. As I get there my cell rings and I look and see that it's Alice.

"Hey," I say on answering.

"That bitch stole money from James, and got fired."

"What?" I stutter having no idea what the hell Alice is screaming about.

"Bella, she got fired for stealing."

I stop in my tracks and look toward my living room. I move to the kitchen door, and peek out. When I don't hear or see Bella I close the door, so that she can't hear me.

"Alice, I doubt Bella would have taken money."

Alice snorts cutting me off. "Really? Well miss honest owes the college three months' worth of tuition. Her father hasn't paid either."

I rub my face knowing that this makes more sense for her to lose her place than for being pregnant.

"Leave it alone for now," I say after a few seconds have passed.

"She's with you, isn't she?"

"Yes," I answer truthfully.

"She's taking you for a ride, just wait and see."

"Just leave it. Let me deal with this, Alice."

"When she breaks your heart, and you find out that bastard she's carrying isn't yours I'm going to fuck her up, and you won't stop me." Before I can hiss my disappointment to Alice she has hung up.

There's a small part that seems to be asking why Alice is so sure, so upset about this. Her anger with Bella seems to be so much more than what she's telling me. But there's also another voice in my head that tells me if the shoe was on the other foot and Alice was with someone who I knew was lying and sleeping around, taking her for everything she had would I not be just as angry as she is?

I walk back into the living room and hand Bella her bottle of water. "So why did you get fired?" I ask trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Somehow, I lost a day's worth of receipts. I can't remember where I put them and they weren't where they belonged."

I just look at her.

"Well I should say they are not where I put them, but as only staff can get into that room, James thinks I may have put them elsewhere."

I gulp, feeling this is a strange answer, but here and now, seeing her eyes and hearing her voice, I believe her. Whether that opinion will change when I can't see her, I don't know.

"What's James doing about it?" I ask.

"I have to pay back the money if he can't find it."

"No police?" I ask.

"No, why would he call the police? It must be there somewhere, I just have to wrack my brain and remember where."

"So you agree that you misplaced it?" I ask.

"I could have. If I weren't pregnant I would say no, but these past few months I just can't seem to remember much. I can't even concentrate, it has become a problem."

"How much money is missing?" I ask.

"Almost fifteen hundred dollars."

"Shit," I say and Bella just nods at me.

Bella nods her head and clears her throat. "Thought you wanted baby time?"

"I do," I say, trying to smile.

"Okay," she says waving her hand at her bump.

"Can I touch ... you ... the bump?" I stutter.

Bella nods her head and places my hand on it, and right away I feel the baby kick.

"Oh wow," I say looking up at Bella who has her eyes closed and is breathing loudly.

"Was ... did that hurt?" I ask as it seems she is in pain.

She shakes her head at me but doesn't open her eyes.

I keep my hand on her for a few more minutes but it becomes clear that it's not the baby who's upsetting her; it's my touching her. Feeling rejected I remove my hand, but stay kneeling beside her.

"Hi, I'm Edward, your dad," I say to her tummy.

The rest of the evening goes past with me mainly talking to Bella's bump. I didn't touch her again, even though she offered when the baby started moving around again.

I drop her back off at the dorm. On the way home. I decide to go by the real estate agency. If Bella and the baby need an apartment then I want them in a good one, a safe one, even if I have to pay for most if not all of the rent.

It takes me the best part of four days to settle on three apartments. Since I am not going to be the one living in them, I head over to Bella's to take her out to see each one.

I can hear shouting before I even reach her floor, and start to move faster when I can hear Alice and Jessica yelling.

"I swear to God I am going to smack you!" Jessica hisses as she glares down at Alice.

"Hey, she's pregnant," Angela says as she tries to get in between the two girls.

"Her face isn't pregnant!" Jessica snaps out

Angela is almost in between them when Jessica grabs a hold of her top and then sends her flying. I take off in a sprint as Jessica steps closer to Alice.

"What the fuck?" I yell at her pulling her back but Jessica hits me hard and glares at me. If looks could kill I would be dead.

"Keep your bitch of a sister and your side piece whore out of Bella's face, or I swear to God I will beat both of them within an inch of their lives!"

I narrow my eyes at her and look past her to see Lauren holding Bella. Before I can open my mouth, another voice is speaking.

"Right, now what do we have going on here?" I turn to see to campus security standing there.

"That girl is squatting in my room," some girl I don't know says.

"It's not your room!" Lauren snaps.

The first security guard sighs and goes with Lauren and Jessica, while the second one goes to speak to Alice who is sobbing in Angela's arms. I move to my sister making sure she's okay. The looks on both Lauren's and Jessica's faces makes it clear I won't be able to talk to Bella right now.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask in a harsh voice as the security guard talks to the new girl.

"The college thinks she left. I allowed her to stay and warned her she had until today to leave," Alice sobs out at me. "I was trying to talk to Bella but her guard dogs jumped in and attacked me!"

I sigh and rub her back. "You allowed Bella to stay?" I question unsure of this since she's made it clear of her dislike for her.

Alice turns and glares at me. "Angela told me I should support you and your choices."

My eyes flicker to Angela who gives me a small smile.

"You care about Bella, therefore she should support that choice, and try to keep the girl who won her brother's heart safe."

I just hum, but before I can say anything Jessica is yelling again.

"You're going to throw a girl who's almost six months pregnant out on the street?"

"It's okay she can stay with me, and I have organized an apartment for her. She just has to choose one from the three I found," I quickly tell them.

The campus security guard seems to like that idea and smiles. "There you go," he says as Bella eyes flash to mine. Instead of thanks, all I can see is shame again which has me frowning.

"She's going to stay with you? Don't you think you should ask Jasper first?"

I shake my head at Alice. "No, you stay all the time why would it be any different for Bella?"

"She's not your girlfriend!"

"Alice, remember you're supposed to be supporting him, and be there for him," Angela says sweetly.

"I'm trying," Alice whines out.

"Try harder!" Angela snaps and I look her way and she looks at me and winks. "Go and get her out of here, this argument wasn't good for her either."

I give her a nod of thanks.

I walk into Bella's dorm room seeing everything is packed up.

"I don't like this," Jessica hisses.

"You don't have to," I snap back at her.

"Call us, and I want to meet up with you each day," Lauren says to Bella.

Bella nods at her and then hugs both Jessica and Lauren close to her. I hear her sobbing and right away my heart drops and all I want to do is hold her close and tell her that I will keep her safe.

"Right, Miss, you need to get going," the security guards say making me glare at them.

Bella moves away from Lauren and Jessica and picks up her bag; I walk over to her taking it and the other bag as well.

"I'll come back for the rest," I say, but Bella looks at me with a frown.

"This is it," Bella whispers.

I look down at the two bags that look as if they only hold a few days of clothes. The other has what feels like books.

"Okay then," I utter having no idea of what else I can say.

I give both Jessica and Lauren a sharp nod hoping both girls will stay here. I am also hoping that if I can get Bella away from them and their choices, I may be able to reach the girl I thought I knew. I'm starting to think Bella sleeping around and her odd behavior is because of them.

* * *

 **A/N: Talk about some serious amounts of miscommunication, and lack of any communication that would set them both straight, right? See what happens when people allow others to sway what they see or think of others, it can be life changing. Right now most of you readers, and our Beta team as well, really dislike Edward. Do you think he has any redeemable qualities? What did you think of Esme and Carlisle's reactions and how they handled Alice?**


	16. Chapter 16

***** Attention: due to unforeseen medical issues and extra testing and things upcoming, next week there will only be one update. We will post on Wednesday next week. We will let you know then if we will need an additional week of just one posting at that time. Sorry for the inconvenience, but we ask you to understand that personal health matters and family always take precedence. *****

* * *

 **Chimera Chapter 16**

 **Bella POV**

Edward leads me into his apartment, and doesn't stop walking until he reaches his bedroom. My eyes go to his bed, to where we had sex. To me—at least it was more than just sex—it was making love, but for him it was another notch on his bedpost.

My eyes look around the room, trying to find some place where I can sleep that will be more comfortable than the floor. But there are no chairs in here.

I glance back down the hallway, thinking about the sofa. From what I can remember, it's rather quite comfortable.

"Bella," Edward says close to me. He's so close he makes me jump.

"What?" I ask looking at him.

He chuckles giving me a smile. "I said I will sleep on the sofa; you take the bed."

"What? No!"

Edward just looks at me. "I don't think it would be appropriate for us to share the bed."

"I know that … I just thought ... this is _your_ bed!"

Edward shakes his head. "You're pregnant ... it would be far more comfortable for you." Edward swallows and continues. "Just take the bed."

I look at the bed, and right away my mind begins to picture Edward in it with another woman.

"Are the sheets clean?" the words seem to tumble out of my mouth.

I drop my face into my hands. After I feel calmer, I look up only to find Edward is changing the bed sheets. "I'm sorry ... I didn't—"

Edward's glare from over his shoulder makes me snap my mouth shut.

"There you go, nice clean sheets," he says with a sneer walking out of the room. I let out a long breath as I close my eyes.

"Just keep out of his way as best as you can," I whisper to the empty room.

The loud slam of the front door makes me think Edward left, but the sound of a man's harsh voice corrects my assumption.

"You weren't even going to ask me about having her stay here?" I peek out seeing Jasper.

"You never asked about Alice." Edward answers sitting down.

"That's different!" the man I now know is Jasper yells.

"Shush," Edward says looking toward me, but I don't think he sees me. "How is it different?" Edward asks.

"For one, I love Alice, and she loves me."

Edward snorts a little. "Okay, then what about the women you entertained nightly before Alice?"

"What about your women?" Jasper turns and seems to pace. "I don't like her. She's no good, and she's taking advantage of you."

I frown as my eyebrows pull together, opening the door I peek down the hall. How can he say that? He doesn't know me. What have I done that has in any way taken advantage of Edward?

I wait for Edward to at least get this point across to Jasper, but instead he drops his head, not saying a word.

Feeling even more upset, I close the door, and start to quietly sob.

The rest of the day goes by with me staying in Edward's room.

He did knock on the door telling me that dinner was ready, but since Jasper is still here, and I could now hear Alice, I told him I was too tired. He came back a few minutes later. I just look at him as he hands me a plate of food, and then leaves without saying a word.

It's just after ten o'clock and I'm lying in Edward's bed, just looking at the ceiling. I try the breathing technique that Dr. Denali had shown me, and it helps me to slowly fall asleep.

I wake up panting, feeling afraid, scared and alone. I look around for Jessica and Lauren; they normally wake me, and then lay with me, but I can't see them. As my eyes adjust to the room, I don't recognize anything here.

"What?" I whisper standing up. I get to the door and walk quickly down the hall, but stop when I see Edward asleep on the sofa.

"You're at Edward's," I tell myself with a snort. I look back toward his room, but it looks scary and dark. I shake my head moving quickly to the chair in the living room. I sit down, pull my legs up and hold them to my chest with my arms around them. I close my eyes, hoping that the knowledge that Edward's just a few feet away will help me sleep.

It feels as if no time has passed when I am awakened by a groan. I stand up and try to tiptoe past Edward, but his eyes are open and he looks at me.

"Morning," he says.

"Morning," I say biting my lip. There is no way he can know that I spent some of the morning watching him sleep, feeling jealous of how peaceful he looked.

"Do you need something?" he asks.

"Bottle of water," I say almost questioningly.

Edward rolls his eyes as he sits up. "In the fridge—help yourself."

I nod at him and walk quickly to the kitchen.

When I open the fridge, I notice that there are a lot of bottles of water in it. There is also leftover food from last night's dinner. I am hit with a wave of guilt over the fact that I didn't come out of the room and sit with him while he ate last night. Instead, he was left alone to eat dinner with Alice and Jasper.

I let out a long breath and start to make Edward breakfast. I am just about finished when Edward walks in, dressed for the day. He looks at me and then his eyes move away quickly.

"I'll see you later today," he says.

"But I've—" I don't get a chance to finish what I was saying as Edward walks away.

I wrap up the food, not feeling like eating any of it myself. I then clean the kitchen, and put everything away. Moving into the living room, I stop in my tracks.

"Can't you, like not be here?" Alice says as she flops down on the sofa.

I don't reply, but give her a head shake and walk back into Edward's room. I close the door, and then do a quick clean up—not that it was dirty at all.

I spend the rest of the day in Edward's bedroom only leaving to get another bottle of water. The glare that Alice gives me makes me pick up two bottles, so I wouldn't have to go back to the kitchen again.

When there's a knock on the door, I jump a little but instead of saying ' _come in' ..._ I just look at it.

"Bella?" Edward calls.

I move off the bed, and open the door to see Edward standing there with a plate of food.

He hands it to me, and then starts to walk way.

"Would you sit? I mean, have dinner with me?" Edward turns looking at me with a frown.

"The baby ... you haven't spent much time with the baby," I say closing my eyes, shaking my head. Why can't I just say what I mean?

"I'll have dinner, and then I will join you," he states.

I give him a nod, trying hard not to show that I am upset. God ... I wish Jessica and Lauren were here.

It's a few hours later, and I had just given up hope when there's yet another knock on the door.

"Hi," I say and Edward gives me a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, my niece was doing somersaults. It was amazing to feel all the movements."

I know Edward doesn't mean anything by what he said, but it hurts like hell. I don't know why he can't touch me without me panicking. I hate it, and it's not like I can even make him understand. I want him to touch me—touch the baby, but my body and mind are just not allowing it.

"How was the office?" I ask letting him into his room.

"It's going okay; I got a new interesting case to work on."

I give him a nod, but have no idea what else I—we—can talk about. We have nothing between us anymore except ... the baby.

As the baby comes to mind, I turn looking at him. "Do have any name in mind for the baby?"

Edward seems a little taken aback, but then he shakes his head. "Not really, I haven't thought about it, have you?"

I shake my head at him. "No, I'm not sure ... as long as it's a real name and not some made up fancy name. I don't want people raising an eyebrow over it."

Edward starts to chuckle lightly, and just as it used to, it makes me feel lighter.

"Alice is all about having a unique name for her daughter."

I hum, not really surprised about that.

"I like the name Ethan," Edward says with a small smile.

"Me, too," I say.

"We still have some time to think it over," Edward says and then clears his throat.

"What did you do today?"

"I just stayed in here, out of Jasper and Alice's way."

Edward yet again frowns. "They said they were gone all day."

"Oh," I reply having sworn I heard them here the entire day.

Edward yet again clears his throat, but before he can speak, my cell buzzes. I smile seeing that it's Jessica and Lauren both asking if I am okay, and if they can come by tomorrow.

"Can Jessica and Lauren come over to visit me tomorrow?"

Edward looks at me and sighs as he pulls at his hair. "Never mind. I'll tell them I'll meet them outside the dorms," I say as I text the same thing to Jessica and Lauren.

"Come on, Bella, don't be like that. I'm sorry, but I don't like them, and I don't think you should spend time with them."

I stop what I'm doing and look at him. "They are my friends."

Edward shakes his head. "Look, I get that, but after the baby is born, I'd rather they weren't around him, or her."

"You ... what? How can you say that?" I ask moving away from him. Right now he is not the Edward I know. He's acting more like my father, and I am not sure that is a good thing.

"How would you like it if I said Jasper couldn't be around the baby?"

"That's different," he states.

I snort. "No, it's not; he's your friend, just like Lauren and Jessica are my friends. I have to stay in here because he doesn't like me. Your sister is here, and she doesn't like me. I have to take all the abuse they give me without a moan or a complaint. Yet, when my friends stand up for me, when you are mean—then you say they can't be around the baby. FINE, they won't be, but your absolute bitch of a sister has to stay away from the baby, too."

Edward leaps up and looks at me in shock.

"This was a mistake," I whimper. As the anger leaves me, I feel tired yet wide awake. I pick up my bag and move toward the door, but Edward gets there first.

"I am sorry, okay? They can be around the baby." I look at him and shake my head. "I am tired and stressed, too. I have to come home to Jasper and Alice bitching about the state you left the kitchen in this morning."

"I cleaned up that kitchen after I made you breakfast, which you ignored!" I yell out and Edward just raises his eyebrow at me.

"Seriously, Edward, you may wish to live in a pig sty, but I was raised that I had to have everything clean, fucking sparkling clean. I had to have my bed made within five minutes of my morning alarm going off. I clean my room five times a day, and the kitchen, too. I may not do it that much now, but I don't leave my mess for anyone else— ever."

By the end of my rant, I am crying so hard, that I start to hiccup. Edward sighs and places an arm around me. I shake him off moving far away from him. He's too much like my father right now.

"Bella," he says sounding almost sorry.

I look at him shaking my head. "I'm tired that this is all on me, on my friends. I can't take it anymore."

Edward drops his eyes from me. "I'm sorry," he says.

I snort and he looks up at me. "You keep saying that, but you never seem to let me breathe."

He makes a move to step forward, but I step back and he sighs.

"You won't even let me touch you."

"You remind me of my father, and the small cage he kept me in. The same cage he's trying to get me back into." Shaking my head at him, hoping I am making it clear there is no way I am going back to that way of life. "I'm not a pretty bird for you to control."

"How am I controlling you?" Edward asks with a high-pitched voice.

"You choose my cell, without even asking me. You brought me here, where I can't leave your room without being treated like trash. You selected an apartment for me, without my input," I point out to him.

"I have found a safe apartment for you to live in with the baby."

"Yes, at your price range! It's not like you took into account that you have way more money than what I do."

"I know I have more money, and no one asked you to pay the fucking rent that will come out of my pocket since you will be a stay-at-home mom."

I glare at him. "What makes you think I won't work? Or is that another choice you're making and deciding, and throwing back in my face?"

"You've dropped out of college; there aren't many places that pay well or that will hire you. Most people in your situation end up being a server in a diner," he states.

I look at him and then let out a non-humorous laugh.

"What?" he asks.

"You did a great job those first few months of hiding the fact that you are a snobby, stuck-up prick."

Edward looks at me, making me laugh some more.

"Don't worry; I am just some low life that will be a stay-at-home mom. I will not amount to anything, so that no one will listen to me."

As I ranted back at Edward, his face paled, and he dropped his head back into his hand. "I shouldn't have said that … I'm—"

"Sorry!" I say cutting him off, and he nods. He moves to the bed and sits down.

"Tell you what, why ... wait," he waves his hand as if he's erasing what he just said. "If you like, you can stay here, and then we both can look at an apartment."

He gives me a pleading look, and holds up his hand as if he's asking for time. "We still have a few months until the baby is here. That gives us time to fix this," he says waving his hand between us. "Fix us, for the baby's sake. I would like to live with you and the baby after it's born," he continues.

I feel my mouth drop open, and he moves so that he is kneeling in front of me. "This," his hand touches my bump lightly, and the baby kicks making him smile, "is a part of me, too. I don't want to miss a single thing, and I will if we're not living together." His eyes meet mine, and he seems to know I have hit my limit with his hand touching me. "I don't mean as a couple, but as two loving people raising a baby together. Please think about it."

"Fine," I say shakily. There's a part of me screaming _no_ , and I know it's because seeing him happy and bringing girls home, will only hurt. But the other part is saying _yes_ , because my baby deserves a full-time father.

"Really?" Edward asks sounding happier.

"Sure, but we need rules. No guests staying over without prior knowledge, and definitely no strangers."

"I agree," Edward quickly says.

"The arguing has to stop, I can't—"

Edward hushes me and looks straight into my eyes. "We'll get through this, Bella. I believe that we are strong enough. What we had was strong enough to get through this."

"Okay," I whisper.

Edward gives me a smile. "You look tired. Why don't you get some sleep?"

I shake my head. I have been alone all day, and I'm not ready to be alone again.

"I'll stay for a little bit, but then you need to sleep." Edward sits back down on the bed, hums for a few minutes and looks at me. "What should we talk about?"

"Family and friends are out," I say as I think over what we can discuss. "How do you like the weather?"

Edward looks at me as if he's saying with his eyes 'really the weather?' "It's all right, but I am a little happier that it is getting warmer. I'm not a fan of the cold."

"I used to be. I used to love the fall and winter." I frown, as it hits me that last fall was the first one I hadn't enjoyed.

"You don't anymore?" Edward asks sounding just as confused as I feel.

"I'm not sure, last fall was not that enjoyable," I tell him.

"What about Seattle, do you like it?"

I shake my head. "It's not what I thought it would be." As I turn, I see that Edward seems to be waiting for me to continue. "It's very busy with so many people ..." I snap my mouth shut, not wanting to say that it has been a place of pain for me. Especially, since I am not that sure what has caused the pain. "I think I am still a small town girl," I finally say.

"Maybe after the baby is born, you'll see a better side of Seattle."

I nod in agreement with him. "Do you ... have you always wanted to live in Seattle?"

"Yeah, there's no place I'd rather be," Edward answers quickly and I have to fight to keep my face neutral.

I look away from him knowing that if he looks hard enough, he will see that this is not where I want to be. I know right now, that will cause more harm than anything else.

Edward and I talk off and on for the rest of the night. There were a few awkward pauses, but in general, it was more relaxed that it has been.

As soon as he has left, I feel the loss of having someone here to keep my mind off the dark thoughts. The same as last night, I am unable to sleep and again, find myself in the living room, sitting in the chair.

As I watch Edward, it comes to me that it's not just the fact I am not alone out here, but also that it's him. I muffle a laugh as my mind reminds me what Jessica had said to me. She'd told me, some people have the ability to touch us in such a way that lasts a lifetime. Even if I weren't pregnant, I think Edward would still be in my heart. I can't help but think that this may not be what's best for me. If he's still around, then how can someone else take his place, and let's face it, he doesn't want to be here.

I wake earlier than I did yesterday. I tiptoe into the kitchen and make breakfast for Edward. This time, I make it and immediately clean up afterward. I carry the food back into the living room, and see he is still asleep.

"Edward," I whisper and tap his arm. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at me. At first, he smiles and gives me a cheeky grin. Suddenly, it slips away, and is replaced with a confused look.

"I made breakfast for you," I stutter as I point to the plate. He looks at it and then back to me. "It's a thank you for helping me," I say. The fact that he's still looking at me starts to make me fret. "Don't worry, the kitchen is all cleaned up ... like it was yesterday," I add, since it is true.

Edward sits up and opens his mouth to talk, but Alice and Jasper walk in. "Morning," Alice says sweetly, but there is something in her look that makes me want to disappear.

"I'm going to go get dressed," I say.

"Bella," Alice says making me look at her. "I thought we could have lunch together today. You know, get to know one an other better?"

My mouth drops open as I look at her, feeling too shocked. I'm too shocked to speak, and I end up shaking my head at her.

"Look, I know I have been a bitch toward you, and not very nice. I am sorry," she says.

I rub my head as she speaks; this is just more proof that I am going insane.

"Can we please start again? I know we will be the best of friends."

My eyes move to Edward, who looks confused but happy. I shake my head. "Sorry, I already have plans for today."

"Oh ..." Alice sighs sounding like a little girl who was just told she couldn't have ice cream. "Maybe another day?" she adds with a smile.

This time I nod. I point to Edward's room. "I need to get dressed," I say slowly ... before turning to leave.

Maybe I am still asleep, but I don't feel asleep. I walk away and when I get into the bedroom, I pinch myself. I whelp, because it hurts and I shake my head. "Okay, I'm not sleeping, but what the hell?" I say quietly while looking at the door.

I'm pulling out some clothes for today, when there's a knock on the door. "Come in," I call not turning around.

"I was wondering if you could change your plans." Edward says sounding like his old charming self.

I close my eyes—holding back my sigh. How do I tell him I don't feel safe with his sister, and her past indiscretions are at the front of my mind.

"I would like us—just us," he says as if he can read my mind, "to spend the day looking at apartments?"

I bite my lip.

"Please, Bella, I have this week and next off. I am supposed to be studying for the bar, but getting us an apartment will help clear my mind."

"Okay," I relent.

"Okay?" he asks as if he is unsure he heard me correctly.

I snort. "Yes, okay. I'll cancel, but only if it's just us two. I can't deal with ..." My eyes flash to the door as if they are searching for Alice.

"She's not coming, and I know you two have had some problems. I know she has been a bitch, but please meet her halfway, and I'll do the same with Jessica and Lauren."

I groan but nod at him, because I really want my best friends to get along with the father of my baby.

"We have some time, if you want a shower or a bath before we go."

"Okay, thank you," I answer.

Edward walks out of his room only to poke his head back in. "Breakfast was lovely," he says, before walking out and closing the door behind him.

It takes me nearly an hour and a half to get ready, mainly because I took an extra-long bath. I completely enjoyed the bath, but I haven't had one in such a long time.

"Feel better?" Edward asks as I walk to him.

I smile and nod at him. "I never thought I would miss a bath so much, until now."

"I mostly take showers, but do like to have a bath once a week," Edward chuckles. "So a bathtub is a must in whatever apartment we find?"

I nod at him as I make a face to say it is a definite must have.

He chuckles more and then clears his throat. "We best get going," he tells me.

Edward drives us to the first apartment, which is only a few minutes from his current apartment.

We walk beside each other as we look around the apartment. My eyes go to the large doors that lead to the outside. I open them and walk out onto the balcony.

"I know this is not the best view," Edward says as he looks over the railing.

"Is this safe for a baby? I mean, there are a lot of gaps in these bars," I say looking over the side. I feel sick and have to close my eyes as I take a large step back.

"Okay, so this apartment is a 'no'," Edward says almost to himself.

"Aren't there any apartments that don't have balconies?"

"Not that have three bedrooms," Edward answers.

I just hum.

"You can open your eyes, we're back inside now," Edward whispers softly to me.

We look at another four apartments before Edward insists on taking me to lunch. After lunch, we look at another three places, and all of them have one fault or another. We are now on our way to the last one Edward has made an appointment for us to see.

We walk into the third-floor apartment, and right away I feel myself smile. As I walk around, my smile gets bigger. This is the first place that I have liked. I touch the counter as I walk around the kitchen.

"You like this place?" Edward asks.

I look toward him and nod. "It looks clean," I chuckle at the end knowing that my statement sounds odd.

"It has just been refurbished."

I nod again at him, but he looks at me as if he's waiting for me to say something else. A few moments pass and he laughs lightly and pulls at his hair. "Should I put our name down for this one?"

"How much is it a month, and what about utilities?"

"How about you cover two hundred a month and I pay the rest?"

I look away from him, and try to add up what the baby will need. I have already chosen to breast feed, but diapers, and wipes will cost me around hundred dollars each month. Food and toiletries will be another two hundred. So I need around five hundred a month to live here.

"Bella?" I look at Edward who is looking at me worried.

"I'm adding up the cost of things. Eh," I drop my eyes to the ground, "I'm not sure I can afford it. I don't think the government will assist with my rent if the father of my baby is paying rent, too."

When Edward doesn't say anything, I feel like I have to explain further.

"I mean, I may get money for food. I don't eat much, but if I am breast feeding, then I need to be healthy. Then there are diapers, wipes, toiletries for the baby and me. I also need to get a crib, stroller, clothes—babies need new clothes all the time—blankets, toys, books ..." The more I recite, the more I realize that I have very little money and there's not much time left. The money I had saved went to Edward for the first half of my cell. I also tried to pay the past due money for my dorm room, but they still kicked me out. "I still have to pay James back," I mutter as I start to panic about how I am going to do all this, without a job.

"Bella, we'll be fine; my parents will buy things for the baby as I am sure your parents will. I'll be covering the food, diapers and rent. You just pay what you can when you can, okay?"

"Edward," I whisper and he moves closer to me. He raises his hand and stops as he looks in my eyes as if he's asking me if he can touch me.

I nod and he cups my face. "You are the mother of my baby; let me take care of both of you, please relax and enjoy this."

I snort not having enjoyed being pregnant.

"You know pregnancy has given you a nice glow, and your skin is still so soft," Edward mumbles making me blush.

He stays looking at me, and my hand covers his. After a few minutes, the odd dirty feeling is back, which is fighting with the want to have him keep touching me. The dirty odd feeling wins out after only a few minutes, making me take his hand away and give him a forced smile.

"I need to use the bathroom." I walk away quickly locking the door behind me.

When I feel calmer, I walk back to where I left Edward. He is still there, but I see now that another guy has joined him, and they seem to be talking as they go through the paperwork.

They both carry on talking, taking no notice of me when I join them at the counter. Edward signs his name, and I know the apartment is now ours.

"I will get a job, and pay my half," I tell him. I know my need to say it is because I have this feeling of need to pay my share. Even if I have to have three or four jobs, I will pay my share for my baby.

"I'm not asking you to," Edward tells me.

"No, I know you're not, but this is my baby, too, therefore, my responsibility."

 **~Chimera~**

I walk slowly into Edward's kitchen, wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

"Morning," Edward says and I jump a little before chuckling.

"Morning," I reply looking at Edward, who always seems fresh-faced.

"Forget I stayed over?" he asks and I nod at him. "Well again, thank you for letting me stay."

"It's your apartment," I reply, even having moved in weeks ago. I've been spending the week nights alone. Jessica and Lauren have been spending the weekends with me. Even after several weeks, this still doesn't feel like it belongs to me.

"If it's okay, I'd like to stay here again tonight?" he asks.

I look at Edward, who is looking as if he thinks I'll say 'no'.

"I just don't think you should be alone at night," he says.

I gulp worried that he may have seen that I spent most of the night in the living room with the television on for company.

"With you only having five weeks left, the baby could make an appearance at any time," he adds.

I let out a shaky breath but cover it with a laugh "Okay, so you're moving in then?"

"If that's okay?"

I nod at him. These last few weeks with me being here, and spending time, just the two of us has been okay. We've worked on the baby's room, and things have been much better between us. In fact, we're almost back to the way we were before we had sex.

"Okay, great. I'll be moved in by the end of the day."

I watch flabbergasted as he walks out of the door. "Okay," I mutter with a shrug.

Edward walks back in a few hours later pushing a dolly with a load of boxes. He's also wearing a back-pack and has a garment bag slung over his shoulder. He's pulling a wheeled suitcase, which is really two cases stacked together, behind him. I jump up and waddle as fast as I can to help him, since he has so much stuff.

"Get back on that sofa," Edward demands while giving me a stare down.

"I'm trying to help you!" I yell back as he moves everything away from me.

"No, you're pregnant; if you want to help, I could use a sandwich and a drink. But you're not carrying any of my bags or boxes."

I glare at his back for a few seconds but move off to the kitchen and make him a sandwich. When I'm finished, I carry both the sandwich and a bottle of water into Edward's room.

"One ham salad sandwich, and a bottle of water," I tell him placing it down.

"I was kidding—being sarcastic—actually," Edward says with a red face.

I roll my eyes at him. "You must have forgotten; I don't generally pick up on sarcasm," I sigh feeling tired.

Edward jumps up and moves to help me to sit on his bed. Once I am sitting, he keeps his eyes on me.

"You need to get more sleep," he says as he turns away. He picks up the plate and offers me half of his sandwich.

I shake my head closing my eyes. "No, thank you. Can I help you unpack?"

"No," Edward blurts out.

I give him a nod, unsure of why he's pissed at me. I stand up but feel him touch me.

"Bella, you just made me a sandwich, which has tired you out. So sit down and put your feet up. Relax for a bit and talk to me as I unpack."

Edward talks a little, but I feel so tired that I close my eyes and just listen to him speak.

I slowly open my eyes when it gets too quiet. I glance around the room, and feel afraid.

"Bella," Edward says. But as he touches me, it makes me move quickly away from him and off of the bed.

"Sorry," he says sounding confused. "You fell asleep. You're still in my room."

As he was explaining, I became more aware of where I was. "Sorry," I whisper rubbing my face.

"Do you have many nightmares?" Edward asks and I shake my head. Edward and I are starting to get along, but I still don't feel the trust that I did once had in him. I know most of the distrust is because of Alice, and I am sure if she knew what was going on in my mind, she would use it to take my baby away.

"No, I am fine," I tell him. I walk out of his room, and go straight to mine.

 **~Chimera~**

It has been almost three weeks since Edward moved in. Things have been a little strange, and I know my mood swings are giving him whiplash. Our friendship seems to be getting stronger, but I think it's because Alice has been staying away. The trust we once shared seems to be coming back, and I hope once he gets proof the baby is his, it will finalize it.

"Where are we going?" I ask Edward, who is smiling.

"My mom is having a baby shower for Alice."

I gulp and shake my head, but all that comes out of my mouth is a shaky laugh.

"Please, Bella," Edward says with a pout.

"She won't want me there," I state, knowing I am right.

"She will," he replies.

I groan as he is already at his parents' house. "Bella, please just trust me."

I look at him and he gives me a small smile, I sigh knowing this is something he wants me to do. "Fine, but I am tired, so ..."

Edward just grins and nods.

I walk into Edward's parents' home, and freeze when I see that it's not just Alice's name but mine is on the banner, too.

I shake my head, but yet again, I can't seem to speak. "This was Alice and my mom's idea; they wanted you to have a baby shower, too," Edward says from behind me.

I turn looking at him, but all I can see is that he is happy. For the first time, in months, he seems happy.

"They shouldn't have," I mutter, feeling as if I am in the lion's den.

I sit down on the sofa, as Alice and Esme walk in with their arms linked.

"Bella," Esme says with a smile. She glances at my bump, which still seem to be on the small side, compared to Alice.

"Your baby bump is looking a little bigger," she comments.

I nod at her and she gives me a look as if she's asking if she can touch me. I feel off about being here, and knowing that soon this house will have a load of people in it. It all seems to be putting me on edge, and I am feeling the panic already coming inside of me.

"Can I use your bathroom?" I stutter as I get up and move away from her.

"Of course," Esme says right away.

I know she is upset over the fact I make every excuse I can think of to stop her from touching me. I am just a few weeks away from giving birth, and she has yet to touch my bump, but I just can't stand the thought.

"Thank you," I say waddling away as quickly as I can.

I stay in the bathroom trying hard to calm myself. I hear a light knock on the door, which is quickly followed by Edward's voice. "Is everything okay in there?"

I shake my head, but I know that I can't tell him that I am not okay. I can't demand that he take me home. Home—where the hell is that? I know it's not the apartment. It feels as if it's Edward's place. I feel like I am a house guest, who is on borrowed time. This has nothing to do with Edward and everything to do with my own insecure feelings.

I take hold of the door knob and place a fake—over the top—smile on my face.

"Sorry." I say right away. "I needed a few minutes. I was feeling overwhelmed."

Edward gives me a curt nod.

When we get back to the living room, it is filled with women. Almost everyone here is completely unrecognizable to me. Out of the twenty or so women here, I only know Alice, Angela, and Esme.

"Jessica and Lauren should be here soon," Edward says and I look at him with a frown.

He hasn't said anything, but I know he's still not keen on them.

"Alice invited them," he tells me.

My eyes glance to Alice and then around the room. Right away I doubt that she has invited them, because they would already be here. "Are you staying?" I ask Edward in a tone that is almost begging him to stay.

Edward starts to pull at his hair. "My father is taking Jasper and me out for our own sort of baby shower."

I close my eyes. He deserves his time, too, but I can't help feeling like I need him here.

Before I can speak, another person is invading our quiet conversation. "This is for you, Edward."

I open my eyes seeing Angela is standing there looking at us.

"If you're ready to go, I'll take you to your dad."

"We're talking," I blurt out and she gives me a frown and looks at Edward. "Can you leave us to talk privately?" I carry on as she stares at me.

"Sorry," she gulps and walks away with her head down, like she's a victim.

"Bella," Edward says as if he is reminding me not to be rude.

"Are you sleeping with her?" I find myself asking.

"No, she's just taking me to the party."

I snort not believing him. "You have your own car," I say.

Edward looks at me, and then behind me before he nods. I follow him into the hall and he turns sharply. "Bella, we are not a couple, and I don't have to answer to you."

"You promised not to have sex or have girls around," I state back.

"I haven't broken that promise. She's just driving me to the party, so that I can drink." Edward moves past me, and I catch his arm.

"Please, Edward, don't leave me here alone," I beg and he just looks at me.

"You'll be fine; my mother will look after you. Jessica and Lauren should be on their way. Why don't you call them?"

"You're still going?" I ask.

Edward nods at me and walks away.

I close my eyes feeling even more alone than ever before. I get to the living room to see Edward walk away with Angela. Despite Edward and my friends telling me that there's nothing going on between Edward and Angela, I can't help but feel jealous.

"Bella, Jessica and Lauren are in the backyard, they want to talk to you," Alice says with a sigh. "They think I have kidnapped you, so could you go and deal with it?"

I almost run to the kitchen and out the back door. "Jess, Lauren," I call, but frown when I can't see them. I turn back to the kitchen door only to see my father standing there with his arms crossed.

"You are here telling these nice people that their good, well-educated son got you knocked up?"

I shake my head and place my hand over my bump stepping back from him.

"He's going to be a lawyer. Why would he want you? As soon as he finds out this isn't his bastard you're carrying, he's going to leave you."

"Good thing it is his then," I say making his eyebrow rise.

"I doubt it. I've been told by a good source that you had sex with several people, even an older man. You even tried to sleep with a professor to get a better grade."

"Who? It doesn't matter—none of that is true."

"These people's son doesn't want you or the baby; he's only doing what he believes is right. You're hurting him, and you'll hurt this baby. You can't look after him or her if you have no money, and no home. Why are you ruining this man's life with your lies?" My father sighs. "You remember Sally and Gordon?"

I nod at him, because I know them well. They are a nice couple that used to babysit me when my parents were away or out.

"They have agreed to take the baby. They have a room ready for it and are excited to be parents."

I gasp looking at him, feeling my heart breaking.

"You're not going to take their last chance away to have a baby—have a family—are you?" My father walks toward me and looks down at me. "I don't think they can go through another loss of a child. It will break their hearts if you keep this baby from them. The loss and heartbreak will kill them. You don't want that, do you?"

I can't seem to speak, and he walks away from me.

"Bella, come inside, the party's about to begin," Esme calls from the kitchen.

I just look at Esme who frowns looking at me. "Is everything okay, Bella?"

"No. I'm leaving!" I yell at her.

Esme follows me as I walk back into her home. Alice gives me a smug smile. "What's wrong?" she asks and grabs my arm.

I not sure what happened next, but I pull my arm away from her and slap her hard across the face. She looks at me stunned, but I can't speak. I do the only thing I can. I walk out of the house.

It takes me a few hours to get back to the apartment. When I get there Edward is on his cell pacing in the living room.

"Let me know if she's okay, if the baby is okay," he says pulling his hair. He must've felt my stare because he turns around and looks at me.

"Mom, tell Alice I love her, and I'll see her soon." He ends the call and stands there looking at me.

I shake my head, holding up my hand. "Don't say sorry," I say with a wave of my hand.

"I wasn't going to. I was going to ask why you hit Alice."

"She deserved it," I mutter back.

"She's in labor in the hospital!"

I look at him feeling shocked. "But ..."

He shakes his head at me.

"It's only Braxton hicks ..."

My frown turns into a hard line. "Why did you just say labor then?"

"I was seeing if you actually cared or not."

I snort out a half laugh. "What, by scaring the crap out of me?"

"We were only trying to help, Bella," Angela says as she walks up behind Edward.

"Get out!" I hiss at her.

"Bella!" Edward yells.

"Fine," I say turning around and walking away.

"What the hell?" he yells, catching me by the arm.

"I'm not staying here if she is," I say pointing at Angela. I have had enough.

"She was dropping me off after we spent the last two hours looking for you."

I roll my eyes and go to move away again.

"Edward, we called her parents to come to the party; we were hoping they would work things out," Angela says softly. Then she looks at me and I can see the fake act seeping from her face. "We were only trying to help you make things better with them."

"You had no right," I yell at her as I start to cry.

"Edward, we're sorry. It was meant to be a good and caring thing," Angela whispers again. "I'll go," Angela walks away again with her head down, playing the victim, yet again.

"Will you come back in now that she's left?" Edward asks.

I shake my head feeling sick and tired.

"Please, Bella," I nod when I start to feel dizzy.

"I know they shouldn't have called, and should have told you, but you didn't need to hit Alice."

I don't say anything, as the room starts to spin.

I slowly open my eyes to see that I am in the hospital with Dr. Denali looking down at me.

"I thought we agreed to no stress?"

"Alice called my father. He wants to give my baby to a couple who has had several miscarriages. He already told them they could have the baby, and they have prepared for it. He said that this would kill them if I don't give them my baby. I tried to stay calm; I'm sorry."

Dr. Denali's face hardens. "No, I am sorry," he says.

I shake my head at him knowing this is not his fault.

"Bella, I know we talked about this—"

"No," I say again cutting him off, and he sighs but thankfully stops talking. He thinks I should let Edward know about what has been going on between my parents and me.

"Someday they may come around, so it's better he doesn't know," I tell him yet again.

"If they do, will you trust them? Not only around you, but around your baby?"

I shake my head and start to cry.

"Hey, come on, no tears."

"Do you know how Alice is?" I ask and he frowns at me. I close my eyes feeling guilty. "I smacked her in the face today."

"I wish I saw that," he chuckles. "But Alice as far as I am aware, is at home?"

I just hum. "Can I go home now?"

"Nope—your blood pressure is too high, and I am starting to think the stress you have been under is the reason the baby is so small."

I look at him and he moves to sit on the bed beside me.

"I'm going to start you on a drug to help strengthen the baby's lungs."

"What why? I only have three more weeks?"

"But I think the stress has made him develop slower. This is only to give him the best chance, Bella."

I sigh but nod at him. "Okay, what do I tell Edward?"

"Tell me what?" Edward says as he walks in the room.

"That I am starting Bella on a drug to help strengthen the baby's lungs. This stress is no good for her or the baby; so cut it out or you may lose both of them," Dr. Denali states.

The next three weeks pass by slowly as Edward doesn't allow me to do anything. I don't even speak to anyone, for which I'm grateful. I felt a little sad when last week Alice's baby girl came into the world weighing seven pounds. Edward only left me for an hour, and I know his sister, parents and Jasper were all upset with him. But I couldn't help but feel hopeful when he said his own baby and the baby's mother were more important.

It's five in the morning on Edward's birthday when a pain rips through me.

* * *

 **A/N: As stated above, chapter 17 will post next Wednesday, and it will be the only chapter for next week. In chapter 18 we will see Bella's pov of chapter 1 (prologue) along with other substantial information. We thank you in advance for your understanding in our need to back off for a week for now, due to the medical issues.**

 **So was anyone besides us happy to see Bella smack Alice? Who else likes the fact that Edward has kept her away and has been spending more time with Bella? Let us know what you think so far, and thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	17. Chapter 17

**There will be only one update again next week. I (Kasi) have my procedure done on the 3rd, and hopefully will be feeling better after that. We hope to be back on the Tuesday and Friday posting schedule after next week, but we will keep you informed. Thank you for your understanding in this matter.**

* * *

 **Chimera Chapter 17**

 **Edward POV**

"Edward," I hear my name whispered in my ear.

I hum and roll over.

"Edward," this time my name comes out with a groan.

I force my eyes to open and see Bella is kneeling over me.

"Bella," I say just as she sobs loudly. "Bella," I try again. This time I place my hand on her head, she turns looking at me, panting.

"The baby's coming, but I don't feel right."

I frown pulling my eyebrows together, hoping she will explain what she means.

"I feel tired, as if my body's trying to sleep."

I nod at her getting out of bed.

"I'm sure it's just normal, it ..." I stop looking at my watch seeing it's a little after five. "It's only five in the morning."

Bella nods at me but doesn't seem to be any more reassured. I get dressed and then move back to her. "Ready to go?" I ask softly and she nods.

As she stands, she doubles over in pain. There is a muted plopping noise. I look to the ground and see that Bella's water has just broken. Looking at the floor, I feel a chill go down my spine. I feel sick and cold, there is far more blood in her amniotic fluid than there should be.

"Edward," Bella pleads, and I look at her seeing her hands are red with blood. "Edward!" she says again as her body starts to shake.

"It's okay, it's okay," I say moving back into my room. I grab two towels, a t-shirt and a pair of my basketball shorts. Quickly, I help clean her up and help her into the clean clothes. As we start to walk out, I call my dad.

"Dad, Bella's in labor," I say as soon as he picks up.

I had just helped Bella into my car as he replies. "Oh she is, do you want—"

"Dad," I say cutting him off as I slam my car door closed. "Her water has broken and there's blood—a lot of blood—I need you," I tell him. I feel myself panicking, but I know I can't. I need to get her to the hospital first and foremost. I take a deep breath. "Can you call the hospital, and tell them she needs help as soon as we get there?"

"I will, and I am on my way," he says.

I let out a breath ending the call as I pull out of the parking lot.

"Well, it looks as if I am going to have a great birthday this year, and every year after," I say with a smile at Bella, to help calm her.

Bella gives me a weak smile and a nod. "You don't mind sharing your birthday?"

"With my child, nope, it will make it even more special."

"The baby is going to be okay, right?"

I give her a nod. "You both are," I say making sure to sound like I am sure of it.

"I'm sorry," she says.

I frown and turn my head to look at her.

"This is my entire fault. God is punishing me; I'm sorry," she cries.

I swallow as I hear so much guilt in her voice; but I am at a loss as to why she thinks God is punishing her. "You have done nothing to be punished for."

Bella shakes her head. "I've sinned, lied, and I've been unforgiving. I hurt Alice causing her pain when I slapped her. I've hurt you; you've barely been able to touch me. Even your mom hasn't been able to touch me."

Bella's words cause her to become more wound up, and as she starts to sob, she doubles over in pain. I pull the car over to the side of the road.

"Deep breaths, Bella," I tell her rubbing her back.

She looks at me with such fear that it makes me almost lose it.

"I'm so scared," she whispers, and I shake my head at her.

"You're both going to be fine; I promise you that you are both going to be fine." I start driving the car again and floor it. I drive at almost double the speed limit.

Arriving at the hospital, I see a doctor and two nurses looking around.

"Help, she's in labor and bleeding," I yell at them as I run around the car to help Bella out.

"Are you Carlisle's son?" one asks and I nod at them.

I follow them as they wheel Bella into a room. I stand back watching her being checked over and hooked up to different machines.

"Edward," I don't turn to Dr. Denali, but let out a hum so he knows he has my attention.

"We are taking Bella to surgery."

As soon as the word surgery is out of his mouth my head snaps around to him.

"Her blood pressure has been on the high side since she became pregnant, and after everything that has happened a few weeks ago, it hasn't helped." His words are harsh as if he's blaming me for it.

I don't say anything letting him continue.

"Bella is hemorrhaging, and the baby is in early stages of distress. When we go into the operating room, you cannot enter. But, you can be in the outside room so you can see the birth of your son. Stay out of the way."

I feel faint and use the wall to hold myself up. "They'll be okay, won't they?"

"I don't know, Edward, but she needs to calm down. The more she gets worked up, then the more chance we have of losing them both." He pauses for a few seconds. "We're taking her to the OR in five minutes." He walks out as does everyone else, except for a couple of nurses.

"Bella, I whisper as I look down at her.

Her face is red and blotchy.

"Edward, promise me that you'll choose the baby, please make them choose the baby if they have to make that kind of choice!"

"Bella?" I question out to her but she starts to shake her head at me.

"I made them put down your name as my next of kin. If they have to make a choice, choose the baby. Please don't let the baby die because of me! Promise me?"

I shake my head at her, not willing to make that promise to her. There's no way I could do that."

"Please," she pleads again, and I hear the machine that's monitoring her heartrate spike.

"Calm down," I whisper close to her ear. "Both of you are going to be fine, I promise you."

I feel her shake her head. "Promise me," she begs.

I sigh, rubbing my face. I know she's not going to give up until I say that I promise. "I promise," I whisper and right away she seems to relax.

"I'm sorry for everything," Bella says looking at me. "I wish we ... I wish that we ..."

I nod at her, knowing what she's trying to say.

"Bella, it's time," someone says from behind me. I watch them put something into Bella's IV, and look back down at her.

"Me, too," I say but she's already drifting asleep. I walk out behind them and I'm led to a room, where I can watch.

I sit down praying that they both make it; that they don't need me to make a choice. My mind seems to drift back to the baby shower. I would never have left her if I knew my sister had called Bella's dad. I would never have left if I knew she was so stressed out. I hate that she never told me how bad she was feeling. Instead, Dr. Denali had to rant at me about how I was putting both her and the baby in danger. He then asked me outright why I allowed my sister to not only call Bella's father, but then left her alone with him. I frowned looking at him, and he sneered that if Bella were a minor, he would have called in social services and had her taken out of their home for neglect. I could only stutter that I—that Bella—never spoke of her father. He just shook his head, and muttered that my sister had heard and witnessed Bella's father in action. He found my lack of knowledge laughable. He then stood tall and told me Alice, Alice's friends, and Bella's parents were not allowed anywhere near Bella. He said if I allowed any of them near her, then he would stop me from having any contact with her and the baby. I started to argue, but he held up his hand stopping me, telling me that she was his patient, not me.

After that threat, I paid more attention to the things that stress her. I even kept away from Alice myself. I only went to see my niece for thirty miuntes. The only good thing is that Bella has seemed more at ease. I shake my head knowing full well when it's just her and me, we seem to be fine. Our happiness only evades us argue when others are involved.

"Edward ..." I turn looking at my dad, my eyes glance at the door, seeing my mom has come, too.

"Hey," I say looking back out the window.

"Alice said she'd come as soon as she can."

I shake my head knowing that it's better for Alice to stay away. "Keep her home with Siobhan." I don't have to look at them to know they are frowning.

"I know she should never have called Bella's father, but she was only trying to help," my mother says in a soothing tone.

"Everyone is adamant that Bella's father is no good," I tell them

"She's a teenager. Maybe they're only hearing her point of view. Besides, you know how Alice is, she called social services on your father and me, and so she would not advocate them abusing her."

I let out a sarcastic chuckle because Alice called when they refused to allow her to have a huge party for Halloween one year. "How could you be so cruel and not let her have a party?"

My mom rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything.

My eyes move back to the window just as they remove the baby from Bella's uterus. Before I can see, they have taken it aside. I try to see and jump when suddenly Bella's monitors start to beep.

"Dad," I say in panic. I feel him hold me. "Please, Dad ..."

He nods at me and then moves away from me. A few minutes later he is in the room, gowned up and checking things over.

The minutes seem like hours, but after almost an hour my father and Eleazar look up at me and then walk out the room.

"Bella has lost a lot of blood but we managed to stop it."

I nod at them, while trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Will she be able to have more children?"

Eleazar sighs but nods at me. "She may have difficulties with a future pregnancy, but I think she should be able to go full-term again."

I let out a breath and look to the ground.

"My baby?"

"He is very small as we have known all along."

"A boy?" I ask.

Eleazar smiles nodding at me. "He only weighs five pounds and he's very small, so right now he's in the NICU. We'll know more in the next few hours."

I let out a breath. "I know you wanted a DNA test and I have taken a sample from him. I'm just waiting on your sample and the test can be sent to the lab."

I nod at him, but have no desire to do that right now. "Can I see Bella?" I ask, needing to see and be close to her.

"She's still out for now, and I am keeping it that way for the next twenty-four hours due to the amount of blood loss. But yes, you can see her."

"Please, and then I want to see my baby boy."

"Dr. Becker will come get you when he is settled into the NICU."

I nod at him and then sink into a chair.

"Come on, Son, let's get a coffee," my dad says but I shake my head.

"I want to see him and Bella as soon as I am able to."

My dad sighs but nods at me. "Then how about we get your sample for the DNA test and get it out of the way?"

I look at him. How can he think of this when Bella and my son are fighting for their lives?

"It needs to be done, and the sooner the better," he tells me softly. "It will give you something to do while you wait."

I groan and run my hands down my face. "Fine," I say and he nods at me before walking out of the room.

"He's just worried," my mom says softly and I hum back at her.

"I didn't know that Alice called Bella's father. I would never have left her alone with him," I say, turning my head a little but she sighs again.

"I don't know, but it seems strange that Bella has had this much stress," my mom adds. "I've tried hard to think of why and what has caused it."

"You and me both," I tell her.

"You still love her?"

I shake my head and shrug at the same time. "I don't know how I feel about her anymore. I know when I had ... when we had sex, it felt like something more. I wish I knew what changed. Sometimes I see the old her, the one that I was falling in love with. But I think when we get the DNA squared away, things will be better. Then maybe we can try over."

"What if you're not the father?" she asks.

I feel a sharp pain in my chest and look away from her. "Then I don't know," I choke out.

"Do you think you can raise another man's child?"

"That wouldn't be the problem," I say.

"Then what would be?"

"That she lied to me, that she couldn't be honest. I don't think I could date someone that lied to me. So it would make more sense to just be a friend. Either way I still want to help her. She's a pretty cool girl, and she should—would—find a guy easily. When that happens, he would become the baby's father."

My mom looks at me confused.

"If I had met her and she had a son, then I think we could've made a go of it. But to have her claim I am the father, saying there were no others, and then find out I am not ... it'll kill me, Mom. I wouldn't be able to trust her after that, and you need trust, right?"

My mom nods at me and I clear my throat.

"But I am the father; she's so sure of it. I just have to be," I say closing my eyes hoping to God that I am the father.

"This is Gianna; she's going to take your DNA sample," my dad says.

I nod and open my mouth when told to do so. Gianna takes a swab wiping the inside of my cheek.

"That's it?" I ask and she nods at me.

"We have your name labeled here on the vial and this is you in the photo, correct?"

"Yes," I answer after looking at the sealed vial with my name on it and as well as the picture.

"Then I have everything I need," she says. She walks out just as another nurse comes in. "Mr. Cullen, I am here to let you know that Bella is in her room now and baby Swan is in the NICU. Who would you like to see first?"

"Can I see the baby first?" I ask and she nods at me.

I look at my parents feeling a little sad. "I know you want to see him, but ..."

My mom chuckles and smiles at me. "No, Bella should see him, before anyone else besides you."

"Thank you, for understanding."

The nurse walks me up to the NICU. I am shown how to scrub in, put on the gown, and led into the room. The room is filled with other parents and babies. I'm led to a plastic encased infant bed. I feel myself go into shock, at the sight. My son looks so small, not like a new baby, more like a premature baby.

I shake off the voice that seems to doubt Bella, and close my eyes. "He's mine. She said he is mine," I repeat silently to myself.

I sit and watch him, and soon the room is filled with a loud beeping noise. Before I can stand up, his bed has nurses and a doctor around it.

"What's happening?" I ask but no one responds to me. "What is happening?" I ask again louder.

The beeping stops and the nurses leave and the doctor turns to look at me. "Are you baby Swan's father?"

I nod and reach out to shake the hand he offers me.

"What happened just now is very normal for babies with your son's complications."

I look at him closing my eyes "What are his complications?"

"From what I've been told the mother's pregnancy was stressful and she had eclampsia."

I frown having not heard this before.

"In fact, I was told that she was stressed right from the beginning of her pregnancy; it's not surprising that your son has problems."

As soon as he mentioned the stress, guilt hits me knowing that I must have added to that stress myself.

"Your son is not breathing well on his own, and his birth weight is low. However, as Eleazar took all the steps he could to improve things, they have helped. But at the moment, your son is fighting for his life and the next few hours will be crucial to his survival."

I sink back in my seat and look at him opened-mouthed. "What ... what can I do?" I ask him weakly.

"Just be here for him," he replies.

I nod and look back to the bed; my eyes close because of how weak he looks. "You need to fight, son, your mama can't lose you," I whisper to him.

I stay with him for a few more hours before leaving and heading to where Bella is, which is sadly the other side of the hospital.

The nurse looks at me. "I am here to see Bella—Isabella Swan"

"Are you family?"

I start to feel panic that she's not going to let me in. "I am Edward; she and I just had a baby, I said I would see her after ..."

"It's okay, Jean, Miss Swan said that if he wanted he could see her at any time," another nurse says.

I frown as I look at her. "Oh, okay," Jean the nurse says and then turns to me. "She is in room four-o-nine," she points to a door across from the desk. "Have her parents been contacted?" Jean asks as I open the door.

"No, she said that she didn't want them informed," the same nurse answers again.

I stop hanging back to hear what is said.

"She's only eighteen; she needs her parents," Jean argues.

"I'm not so sure about that. Besides, Dr. Denali agreed and told us that he would call them. He's the one that asked her about this guy being able to see her. She snorted and said she didn't think he would want to see her, and that he would probably be with their baby. After a few minutes she agreed that if he wanted to see her, and she couldn't answer for herself, then he could."

I shake my head walking into the room the rest of the way and over to her bed. "Why would you think I wouldn't want to be here for you, too?" I ask her sleeping body.

I again shake my head.

"He's beautiful, but so small."

I sniffle, feeling the effect of the day starting to catch up with me.

My eyes glance at her but she doesn't look like the girl I know … she looks so sick. "I'm sorry," I chuckle pulling at my hair. "I know I've been saying this a lot—too fucking much—but I am sorry that I didn't ease up on you. I'm sorry that I made you feel so stressed out."

I wipe the tears that have fallen from my eyes.

"I wish you had told me how I was making you feel." I shake as the sob comes out. My heart breaks as I look at her and how my behavior has hurt her. "How did things get so fucked up?"

I take hold of her hand locking our fingers and closing my eyes. I am woken some time later by shouting. I stand up and walk out the door to see a man yelling at a nurse.

"She's my daughter and I am the Chief of Police!"

"Mr. Swan, we have been told that you are not allowed in."

I gulp hearing that this is Bella's father. I look him over and see that he seems to be similar in height and build to me. He seems angry, but I know that he must be upset and afraid for Bella.

"Hi," I say holding out my hand and he turns glaring at me. "I'm Edward Cullen." His face changes and he looks at me as if he is embarrassed. He motions his head to the side and I follow him to a small area that's out of the way of everyone else.

"I'm sorry that she lied to you about the baby, I told her not to."

I frown looking at him. "The baby is mine," I tell him but he sighs shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, but he's not. Bella told me that she didn't know who the father was, and then a few weeks later, it was your name she was attaching to it."

I shake my head at him but he gives me a sad look.

"It's my fault. I thought by keeping her safe and telling her that she should only be with the man she married would help her ... keep her from having sex too early. But it didn't help, instead she sees it as a rule to be broken, and that she should sleep with many different men."

I shake my head at him. There's no way what he is saying is true.

"Honestly, I put it down on those roommates of hers," he stops and snorts. "Then of course, that idiot Jacob cheating on her didn't help," he says.

"You know about him?" I ask.

He sighs looking up. "I was so angry and let my anger rule my words. I never meant to hurt her."

I hum feeling unsure of what he is saying. "Bella once told me that you pick all her friends?"

He nods at me. "I am a cop, Forks may be small, but it has its problem teens and if you haven't noticed, Bella is easily led by others. I was only trying to keep her safe."

"By taking her cross away from her?" I ask him with a shake of my head.

"I told her that she had to choose her faith, that she was old enough ..." He frowns. "Did she ... What did she think?"

"That you were disappointed in her," I say and he shakes his head at me.

"Never, I just want her to tell us the truth, and let us help her. Help the baby's real father."

I let out a sigh feeling too drained to think about what the hell is going on.

"Will you tell her to call me? I just want her honesty, and then I ... her mother and I can help her."

"I will," I whisper to him.

He nods and then walks away.

I walk back down to the NICU only to find Angela talking with a nurse. "Angela," I say as I walk toward her, she turns and smiles at me.

"Congratulations," she says as she hands me a small blue bear.

"Thank you," I say, wondering what she is doing here.

She nods at me. "This is for you, happy birthday," she says handing me a small wrapped box.

I smile taking the gift. I unwrap it and see it is a book that I have been wanting.

"Thank you," I say again with a chuckle.

"No problem, how are you, this must be heavy?"

"It is a bit," I sigh. "It's just been a long day."

"I'm sorry; you know I am here if you need to rant or talk to someone?"

"I'll keep that in mind," I tell him as I walk to the hand clean area.

"Can I see him?" she asks as her eyes sparkle.

I open and close my mouth.

"Alice wants a photo of him," she continues as she holds up a camera.

"No!" I reply quickly and she looks at me hurt. "I am saying no, because Bella hasn't seen him yet, and she should see him before anyone else does."

"Maybe tomorrow then?"

I close my eyes; Bella is not fond of Angela. I'm not sure if she should see him—not if it's going to upset Bella—it's about time I start to put her first.

"Sorry, Angela, it's family only."

This time Angela reacts to the words and I can see they hurt, but it is what it is.

"I thought I was a close friend. We've known each other for over fifteen years."

Before I can apologize Angela has walked away.

"Well, I'm on a roll with fucking hurting people and their feelings today," I say to myself.

I wash up, and then head back in to see my son. I sit at his bed and whisper to him. "I was just in with your momma. She's sleeping right now, but I know she will be down here as soon as she can." I start to lightly laugh. "I've got a feeling that I will have to make her rest. She's not going to want to leave you." I let out a soft breath. "What can I tell you about your momma—let's see… Your mom is eighteen and very beautiful. She's kind and sweet ..." I stop talking as my voice gets a little strained. "I was an asshole to her for a while, but we're finally finding our way."

I am cut off when the beep starts again. I jump up and watch as the nurse taps his foot. The beeping stops and she smiles before walking away.

"Okay, how about I tell you about me," I say glancing at the monitors. I sit and tell him about my life and every so often I will add something about Bella's.

I had been sitting here for almost six hours when the doctor walks in.

"I thought you would want to know that Bella is awake now," he says to me.

I nod at him, and thank him.

"I'll go tell your momma how handsome you are, and I will be back to see you, son."

I walk back up to where Bella is and this time, the nurse smiles at me.

"Hi," I say standing at the door. Bella frowns as she looks at me. "What?" I ask, worried something is wrong.

"You look like you're the one that had the baby," she says.

I chuckle at her comment and move to the bed. "You scared the shit out of me," the words come out with a laughing sob, making Bella stare at me. I shake my head at her and give her a wink.

"Sorry, I didn't—"

I cover her mouth, silencing her and smile as broadly as I can. "I know you didn't."

Bella's eyes seem to flutter and I know she's about to fall back asleep. "Tell me about the baby, how's our baby?"

"What? Didn't they tell you?" I ask.

"No, nothing," she answers.

"We have a boy, he's on the small side, and is in the NICU."

Bella gasps and I hush her again.

"He's a fighter, but we have a battle; you need to rest so you can go down to be with him."

"Can you stay here, just until I fall asleep?" she asks.

I nod at her and take hold of her hand. "Is this okay?"

Bella looks at our hands and then back to me; she starts to cry and shakes her head at me. I sigh letting her hand go,

"I don't—"

Before she can speak the door is open and another doctor walks in.

"Bella," she says and walks over to the bed as her eyes move to me. "And you must be Edward?"

I nod at her. "Hello, I'm Kate, Bella's doctor."

I frown for few minutes; usually family doctors don't make hospital visits when the patient is under the care of an Obstetrics physician.

"You are in bed rest for the rest of today and tonight," Kate tells Bella.

Bella starts to argue, but Kate holds up her hand. "I have made arrangements for you to be taken to see your son tomorrow, but you need to rest and heal before that can happen."

"But he needs me," Bella says and Kate nods at her.

"He does, but you just had surgery and are still on an IV and receiving blood yourself. So for now, you need to stay put. I swear you will see him tomorrow first thing, even if that means I have to personally take you to him."

Bella grumbles but it seems to sound slurred and I know she's falling back asleep. I watch her, and before she even gets to the end of her slurring she is fast asleep.

Kate seems to let out a long sigh.

"So how bad is she?" I ask.

Kate looks at me with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, but that's her personal information. I can't and will not discuss it. She's had too many people take away her rights."

"What?" I ask but Kate is already leaving the room.

"Why do I get the feeling I am missing something?" I ask out loud. I rub my face, yawning. "You know, think I might sit here and take a nap, too. Is that okay?"

I sigh again knowing that she can't answer, because she is asleep. I close my eyes and fall asleep right away, in the chair beside her bed.

 **~Chimera~**

I push the wheelchair holding Bella down to the NICU. When we arrive, I help her wash up before wheeling her in. This time, I notice the parents that are here, and the other five babies. They—the parents—seem to look at Bella and me. As we make our way to our son, they give us each a quick nod, before going back to talking, knitting, reading ... whatever they were doing.

"This is our son," I tell her and she smiles.

"He's really small." There seems to be guilt attached to her words that has been there since she went into labor.

"Hey, come on he's going to be fine," I tell her as I kneel next to her chair.

Bella nods at me, but I can see in her eyes that she's scared. I take my seat, and everything in me wants to take hold of her hand, but I don't.

"What should we name him?"

I tilt my head and hum, before I can say anything the monitors start to beep.

"What's going on?" Bella yells, looking at me.

"It's fine, he's fine. He's done this before," I tell her as the nurse moves around his bed.

"This has happened before?" Bella asks. "Why ... what happened?" Bella asks as she tries to stand.

I place my hand on her but then turn my head to our baby boy. Why is the monitor still beeping? It doesn't normally take this long to stop it. "What happened?" I ask as more staff come running in. They don't answer me, and Bella starts to sob. All I can do is hold her and pray.

The beeping stops and all the nurses let out a sigh of relief. I realize the look on their faces and it lets me know he is now fine. The doctor is here as well and he seems to know what is going on.

"What happened?" Bella repeats loudly.

"Please, Miss ..."

Bella shakes her head at him

"NO! Something just happened to my—our—son and I don't know what. So, what happened?" she asks again, this time sobbing at the end.

"We think your son may have heart problems," the doctor says softly.

I just look at him, and Bella sobs.

"We're going to run a few more tests, just to find out what's going on," he says.

Bella closes her eyes as the doctor gives a us a run down on what is wrong with our son. Most of it went over my head, and I'm fine with being confused and unsure of what's going on, as long as he is okay.

"I can't seem to concentrate on anything," Bella sobs to me, and I nod at her.

"Can I get my father to take a look at his chart? He will simplify all of this for us." I just about beg the doctor to allow this.

"Yes, and I'll call Kate, she'll help, too," Bella adds.

I nod. "Give me her name and number and I'll get my dad to call her."

Bella hands me her phone. "It's under Kate."

I walk out knowing that I can't make any phone calls in the NICU.

"Son," my dad answers sounding sleepy.

"It's my son ... they ... I am not sure what the doctor said. I swear I was listening, but I can't remember a thing. I think he's really sick ..."

"I can look at his chart if that's what you want?"

I nod, though he can't see me while trying hard to hold off my sobs. "Please, and can you call Bella's doctor. She wants her to find out and be here to explain it to us also?"

"I can do that; do you have her information?"

I take another deep breath and pass on all of Kate's information to my dad, before ending the call.

 **~Chimera~**

"Hi," Kate says walking in. "If you two can come with me."

Bella looks at our son and then pleadingly to Kate.

"Bella," I say knowing last night I had to drag her out of the room and back to her own. "This is just for a short time so she can explain his condition to us."

I make sure she's in the wheelchair, and then wheel her out of the room. Kate leads us to another room that's just down the hall. When we get to the room, I see my dad—who looks worried but happy along with our son's doctor—Dr. Becker.

"I am going to explain one thing at a time. Your son is small and his weight is on the low side for a fullterm baby. He's currently not remembering to breathe on his own all the time, but he is doing much better than he was when he was born. Now, he does have issues with his heart—"

Both Bella and I gasp when he says this, but he holds his hands up. He knew we were both going to start asking questions in a panic.

"We don't think it is anything major, it's more in like a murmur, but we won't know for sure until we run additional tests today. I should have the results tomorrow at ten a.m., and both Carlisle and Kate are welcome to be here with you when we go over them."

"Will he be okay?" I ask as Bella appears to be breathing heavily.

"We believe that he is strong, and has a very good chance at making a full recovery. I have filled in both Carlisle and Kate on every test he is going to have today, but if you need to speak to me, have the nurse page me. For now, I should start the tests, unless you have more questions for me?"

I nod and shake Dr. Becker's hand before he leaves the room.

I let out a long breath and smile at Bella who looks happily at me.

"We also have the results of the DNA test." My dad hands them to me. I take them and my hand is a bit shaky. I open them as my eyes move to Bella, who's smiling broadly at me. The only fear is the worry for our son in her eyes.

I take out the three sheets of paper and flick to the second page.

There is zero chance that Edward Anthony Cullen is the father of the infant known as Baby Swan.

"This says I am not the father," I whisper as I reread the sheet. This can't say that, it can't. I move to the third sheet and see that the DNA for me and my—Bella's—son is different and there are no links in common to me at all.

I close my eyes as the pain in my chest seems to increase.

"I'm sorry, son," my dad says sounding as confused as I feel.

The sheets that I was holding are taken from me, and I look at Bella, who now looks angry.

"Bella?" I say.

"What did you do?" she asks me with a glare. "Why are you rejecting him?"

"I'm not; he's not mine," I say softly to her.

The love I have had from the second he was born is still in my heart, and I don't understand why. If he's not mine, why do I still love him like he is my son?

"Is it because he's got problems? He needs you; whatever it is, he'll need you. He is perfect," Bella yells at me. "Why would it make this out to be as if he's not your son?" she asks.

"Bella, sweetie," Kate says, but Bella shakes her head looking at her.

"He is the father; he's the only one—the only one." She repeats and Kate nods at her.

"He can't be; there must have been another," my father says matter of factly.

"There hasn't been. I don't sleep around. Just because that is what both he and Alice do!"

My father's face hardens at Bella's comment. "Then why does the DNA say he's not the father?" he snaps at her.

"Carlisle?" My mom hisses walking into the room.

"But she—"

"Are you five? We both know that Alice and Edward have had their share of partners— now stop!" My mom cuts him off.

My father nods and looks at Bella but doesn't say anything. My mom picks up the sheets of paper and looks them over. "I'm sorry," she says to me.

"He belongs to you!" Bella yells this time at me. "He belongs to you, please be his father?"

"I don't know if I can," I answer her truthfully, feeling hurt. I'm so hurt by this; I need to get away from her, away from everyone. I stand up to walk out the door.

"Wait!" I turn to see Bella standing, but Kate is trying hard to put her back in the wheelchair.

"I need to leave; I am not his d—"

Bella snorts cutting me off. "You're right, you're not his father; none of you are his family, so go ahead and get out!"

I close my eyes feeling the pain of her words.

"We'll be perfectly fine without you," she carries on. "Please Kate, take me to MY son."

Kate looks at everyone. "Just take few hours, all of you," she says pushing Bella out the door.

"Who is his father?" I ask before she is out the door.

"Someone kind, sweet, wonderful, and he's so much better than you!"

"She's upset; she's doesn't mean anything by this," Kate says before she wheels Bella down the hallway looking over her shoulder at me.

"Fine!" I yell and punch the wall.

"Edward!" I hear being yelled.

I ignore my parents calling my name as I walk away. I have to get away from them, Bella, my—her—son, because I can't take it.

I arrive at my car and get in. Before I can drive off, everything that has happened over the last few days—hell the last ten months—comes tumbling out of me. Before I can stop it, I am sobbing in my car. I know that my tears are mainly for the loss of my son, but they are also over the loss of Bella. How could she lie to me?

I wipe my face clean and start my car.

When I get to my bedroom, I strip and get back into bed. I haven't slept much over the last few days, and have only napped a few hours here and there. Now I am free to sleep, because I have no obligations at the hospital. Only my mind doesn't let me because I have a never-ending loop replaying the events of the last few days.

'Fucking hell' I scream after a few hours of trying to settle down. I get out of bed and head into my bathroom. I flick on my shower, and then step inside. Closing my eyes, I wait for the warm water to calm me, but the calm doesn't come.

'He's sick … what if he dies? Should I care? Of course I should; he's just a baby! A baby I love—the child of the woman I still care about.' I snort cutting off my inner monologue. 'You know you care, you still get jealous at the thought if she were with some other guy. Think about it, do you want some other guy touching her? Loving her? And now she'll go out and get another man to help raise her son.'

I don't know why, but the thought of her finding a new boyfriend, or for another man for that matter to help her raise her son, hurts like nothing I have felt before.

I get out of the shower, and move to the mirror. I look at myself, seeing that I look tired. My eyes are still red from the crying I did in my car. But what I see most is Bella's face looking back at me. The hurt and anger I saw in her eyes. It should have gotten to me when I first heard it, but just now looking back, I can hear it, and I am shocked.

I start to replay the words she said in my mind.

"You're right; you're not his father, none of you are his family!"

Was that just a hurt reaction to what we found out, or was that the truth coming out?

I close my eyes and I still feel as if he belongs to me.

"Fuck this," I say moving back to my room. I get dressed, head for the car, and start to drive again.

When I get to the hospital, I walk back to the NICU. I look in the window to see Bella sitting there alone. Taking a deep breath, I walk in.

"Hi," I say taking a seat. "I would like to be here to find out how the tests go," I say looking at our—her—son.

"You don't have to be here; you have your freedom back," she says with a dull tone.

I shake my head at her. "Bella?"

Bella shakes her head at me. "He is yours, whether you believe it or not. I am sick of telling you there has only been you. I have only slept with two men. I had sex with Jacob when I was sixteen and a half years old. There was no one after him … until you. There has been no one after that. I am sick of you and your family making me out to be a whore. I have had sex ten times and four of them were with you!"

"What about Uley?" I ask and she looks at me. "I saw him coming out of your dorm room," I say and she shakes her head.

"Lauren had slept with him before she found out he was an asshole."

I swallow as I digest her words. "You said he wasn't mine," I say and I can hear the pain in my voice.

"You hurt me. You hurt me—him—I've told you many times, he is yours."

"The DNA—"

"It has to be wrong. Edward, there has only been you, so it has to be wrong. What if they tested the wrong DNA? Maybe someone has a similar name to yours or to Ethan's, and there was a mix-up."

As she speaks the words, Angela's messing up comes to mind.

"He's yours; why can't you believe me?"

"Fine; we'll have another DNA test run," I say.

"Can we use another lab?"

I nod at her. "If that's what you want," I agree.

Bella nods at me and wipes the tears from her face. "I swear he's your son."

"I hope he is," I say looking at him. "Because if he's not, and this comes back as his not being mine again, I think it's going to kill me inside."

I jump when I feel Bella's hand move to mine. "He is yours and when you get the results, we can forget this—pretend it never happened."

I nod at her.

"Can Kate do it this time?" she asks me.

I don't look at her but tilt my head.

"It's just … well … your father doesn't like me, and he had the nurse take the test. Angela is in love with you—wants you—and she works at the lab here. I want someone else to do it—someone I trust."

"They wouldn't lie about this," I say feeling shocked that she has almost outright said she thinks my family has somehow sabotaged the DNA test. I think about it for a moment, and know that I need to show her that I support her choices. "Fine and I will not even tell them about the test. However, I want someone that neither of us knows to do it; that way it is completely fair and there is no room for questions."

Bella nods at me and lets out a sigh of relief.

 **~Chimera~**

I arrive early and take Bella down to the NICU before breakfast has been served.

"What if they say—I stop Bella's question by covering her mouth with my finger.

"He's gonna be fine," I tell her and she looks at me.

"I wish I could be as sure as you are." She stops talking and starts to mutter as she clasps her hands and closes her eyes. I know she is praying.

I tilt my head to the side trying hard to hear her.

"Please, please, make him okay, please. I swear I will not sleep with anyone again until I am married. Please, don't punish him for my mistakes, please."

I sigh, feeling torn about this. I have told her more than once that having sex outside of marriage is not the reason her—our—son is like this. And, if her god would do something like that, then he is not a god I would pray to, nor follow.

Bella keeps praying right up until Dr. Becker comes in.

"It's just a murmur," he says with a smile. "Of course, we'll need to follow him as he grows, but he should grow out of it."

"Thank you so much," Bella sobs at him, and he gives her a smile.

"I have other good news," he says.

Bella looks at him. "Since he's done so well these past few hours, I think it's time his momma gets to hold him."

"I can … I can hold him? Really?" Bella asks as her eyes twinkle and he nods at her with a smile.

"Yes," he says, clearly happy with her response.

He stands up calling over a nurse and then gives us a wave as he moves on to the next baby.

The nurse helps place the baby in Bella's arms. I look over her shoulder and feel the love for him pounding through my chest.

"Shall I take a family photo?"

"Yes," Bella and I say at the same time.

The nurse asks us to look up and she snaps the picture.

"Do you still want to call him Ethan?" Bella asks me.

I smile looking back at Bella after looking at him. "Yeah, it seems to fit him."

 **~Chimera~**

Ethan is now almost two weeks old. The samples for the second DNA were taken three days ago and the results are due back today. My family is still unaware of the fact I am doing it. I want Bella—as well as myself—to have no doubt over the results.

"I don't get why we can't just stay with him," Bella says as we make our way back to our apartment. She was released from the hospital four days ago, and we both have been finding it hard to leave Ethan to go home and rest.

"We'll be back tomorrow first thing," I remind her.

"Don't you have to study; your big test is coming up."

I shrug. "If I don't pass then I will retake it. My son is more important," I tell her.

Bella nods at me. We stop and collect the mail and then walk up to our apartment.

"The results are here," I say holding the envelope up.

Bella smiles and walks over to me. "We'll, come on, open them," she says looking happy.

"You seem really happy to get this?"

"I just want you to know he's yours and for you to have no doubts."

"I thought I was doing well, have I—"

Bella shakes her head at me cutting me off. "No, you've been great. I just feel like this is hanging over my head, over yours, and your family's. He should have a family, and yours is the only one he's going to get."

I nod at her and take out the sheet of paper. The first is just the information, so I skip that moving to the second and last page.

I close my eyes as the pain flashes across my chest. Again, I read that I am not the father.

"It says I am not the dad," I say showing her the sheet.

"This is wrong; we have to call them. This is wrong!" Bella sobs out.

As she looks at me and then to the sheet, she again starts to say it's wrong.

"Bella, I am going to be there for you, and for Ethan. I'll just be Uncle Edward," I chuckle out but the pain that I am not his dad is killing me. I don't think I have ever felt anything like this before.

"He doesn't need an uncle, he needs his dad. You. Are. His. Father!"

I shake my head and go to touch her arm but she moves back hitting the wall. I watch helplessly as she sinks to the floor crying uncontrollably. Now she's saying nothing happened with him … nothing happened with him."

"Bella, nothing happened with whom?"

She just shakes her head and sobs out yet again that nothing happened.

 **~Chimera~**

It's been eight weeks, and so much has happened. Bella stayed out of my way for almost three weeks. When I visited Ethan, she left. At first I tried to follow her and tell her it was okay; she just made a mistake. But she shook her head and asked me to leave her alone.

My mom advised me to give Bella room, saying that she was more than likely embarrassed about being wrong. Alice had sadly overheard this conversation and started to yell that Bella should be embarrassed, and I should be angry and make her suffer. As our mother gasped, I glared at Alice. Then I told her I finished being angry at Bella, and that she didn't deserve my anger. She has been punished enough; after all, she almost lost her baby.

That night, I arrived home to find Bella had left the apartment. I found her in a small apartment that was not in the best of areas. When I got there, she was so happy about it. She was happy that she was paying for herself—that she was independent. That made me yet again talk to my mom who said that I should leave Bella alone, and that it was her choice. Alice, for some reason, decided to get our family lawyer involved to make sure she didn't put my name on the birth certificate. I was hesitant about that and I knew Bella wouldn't do that. But with Bella moving and Ethan being released soon, I told the lawyer to bug off and I'd take care of it myself. I also told Alice to stay the hell away from me, Bella and Ethan.

Two weeks ago, I took the Washington State Bar exam, and even though I know I knew the material, I'm not sure my head was in the game. A part of me wanted to cancel, but the other part was telling me to take it and move on with my life. The hours seemed to tick by, and I left the room knowing that I fucked up, and should have called in to reschedule. Now hearing them say I failed is just another dagger in my heart.

The only good think right now is that Angela has been a good person for me to talk to. Just like back when we were friends, she seems to listen to my moaning. She doesn't give me any input unless I ask for it. The best part is that she has not said one negative or nasty thing about Bella or my feelings for her and Ethan. Yesterday, I got the feeling she still liked me as more than friends, but when I talked to her about it, she just shrugged.

I know that was a good enough reason for me not to be here, talking with her, but the main reason is because I am drinking. Sadly, there's no one else I can drink with. Jasper is with Alice, with whom I am not on speaking terms. They have a daughter as do most of my other friends who are married with kids, which adds to my loneliness.

"Come on, we need to get you home," Angela says and I shrug at her.

"Or we can drink some more?" I say and she shakes her head taking my hand.

We get out the door and to her car. She drives to my home and I get out, she walks with me to the door.

I feel Angela run her fingers through my hair but my brain is saying that I don't want her, I want Bella.

"Don't," I pull away and glare at her.

"Why," she asks, clearly hurt.

"Because it's the way Bella ... the night we ... we made love. She did that, and it made me feel ..."

Angela drops her eyes and I feel worse than I did a few seconds ago. "Sorry," I tell her, not wanting to hurt a person I consider to be a friend.

"Don't be. Do you still love her?"

"I don't know. I know ... I know I miss her. I wish that Ethan was mine. It would be so much easier if he were mine."

"Do think you would be with Bella if he were yours?"

"Yes, I think she's the reason I still love him."

Angela shakes her head. "You need to move on; she'll find a guy who will marry her, and adopt him. Courts don't see exes as having rights to a child that's not theirs."

"I know that," I mutter weakly as we enter my apartment.

"I wish that we … that I never stopped our hookups," Angela says.

I turn and look at her.

"If nothing else, it would've stopped you from being with her. You wouldn't have slept with her if you had been sleping with me," she finishes.

I nod and shrug at her.

"Then you wouldn't have gotten attached to Ethan."

"And you wouldn't have Ben," I remind her.

"We broke up again, he doesn't want me," she chuckles shaking her head. "But don't worry about it, I'll find someone that wants me. It's just a shame that the two best guys around don't."

"Two?"

"You're the best of the best, and he is the best backup," she says with a slight laugh.

I just look at her, like she is not making sense.

"You know, Edward, we could help each other get over our respective hurt?"

"How?" I ask.

"Being a couple, being there for each other," she answers.

I look at her and she starts to shake her head, but the hurt and loneliness I have felt takes over.

"Okay, but I want to wait before we take it to the bedroom." I stop; clearing my throat because I know deep down this isn't right, but I just want to feel something besides hurt. "I want to us to be feeling it before we move to the bedroom or even kiss. We both have to be on the same page, or there is no turning it."

Angela swallows. "You're not going to kiss me, or have sex with me?"

"No, I won't. Not until we are both feeling that. I'm not doing that ever again, with anyone, until I know for sure that I am with the person whom I want to spend my life. We can be a couple—date—get to know each other, but nothing so much as a kiss until we are both ready."

Angela just sighs but whispers, "okay."

* * *

 **A/N: First we know many of you will be hating Edward more now, but please keep in mind he has been trying to change, and Bella is still not telling him everything either. He knows more now, and has been doing what he can to protect her from his evil sister and all of the crap going on. Right now he is hurting too, and where it is not about his pain, he can only feel the loss of the child he thinks is not his. He will have a lot to prove in the future, but remember that until him and Bella both start to communicate, there is going to be trouble.**

 **What do you think of the good guy act Angela has put on? Do you think it is real and she is trying to be open, or do you think it is more deceit? Do you think Alice will stay away, or continue to play her evil games?**

 **Next chapter we will meet up with the first chapter posted/prologue and we will see it from Bella's POV, but of course no major retell of the same stuff. See you next week, let us know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This should be the last week for now that we have a single update, but if things change on that front we will post on the Facebook group page TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction of any other delays. ****I (Kasi) had my second biopsy, no results yet, but I'm hoping for the best. Things are still busy, but since I am over halfway through 19, I hope to get through 20 this week too and therefore we should be back to double posting next week.  
**

 **This chapter needs a tissue warning, and there is talk of abuse in this chapter but nothing that is graphic at all.**

* * *

 **Chimera Chapter 18**

 **Bella POV**

I wake up when I hear Ethan crying. Sleepily, I walk into his room, picking him up with a smile.

"Hey, baby," I say to him. "You know you need to sleep." I stop and sigh. "Maybe Daddy will come over to see you today."

Ethan just gives me a small cry.

"He loves you, I know he does. I don't understand that stupid test." I shake my head and start changing his diaper.

I move to the rocking chair that Edward bought me and sit in it as I attach Ethan to my breast. I rock back and forth, humming as I nurse him. My eyes glance around the room, seeing everything Edward has bought for Ethan. Hell, he's kept us on his health insurance, still to this day. I know that this should give me faith that he will come around and realize that he is Ethan's biological father. I have faith that he loves Ethan, I just wish I could figure out what happened with the DNA test. I know whatever it is has nothing to do with Edward. His reaction to it shows me that he was as shocked as I was. But whatever it is that has caused the results to be negative has poisoned our relationship. The results will continue to kill us until we can figure out how it could be incorrect. Until then, it will continue to hurt our relationship as well.

I jump when I hear a bang from next door. I look to the wall staying quiet. When the bang is joined by shooting I close my eyes. I hate that I have no choice but to live here. It's not very nice but it is all that I can afford.

Edward said that both Ethan and I could stay in the apartment and that we could be roommates. But then Alice came around showing me photos of Edward holding Ethan with Angela at his side. The stabbing pain I felt increased as she told me that was the day Ethan was born. It hurt so much to find out that Angela was the first person to hold my son.

Alice continued her ranting and told me I had to leave. She said that Edward and his family wanted nothing to do with me. Without thinking I packed a bag, and then rented this place. It is the same place that I had found when I learned I was getting kicked out of the dorm.

But a few days later Edward showed up with food and clothes which confused me. Why would he come here if he wanted nothing to do with me? I watched him look over at Ethan, and for a spilt-second, I saw the love in his eyes. He quickly covered it, and I saw it slowly turned to hurt. That's when I knew he was hurting, and that he had never told Alice to kick me out. I am the one who let her kick me out; I reacted on her word alone. I bit my tongue and didn't tell him what Alice had said, in hope that if I give him time things will be fixed between us. Most importantly, the love he has for Ethan will overshadow the hate he has for me. If he looked at Ethan without the hatred and bias, he would see Ethan is a miniature copy of him.

I yawn looking down at Ethan and see that he is slowly falling asleep. I burp him and then place him back in his baby bed.

After I have cleaned up all the mess in the room, I walk to the kitchen to get a bite to eat. Looking in the fridge, I see how low on food I am. Letting out a sigh, I close the door.

"So how much money do I have?" I ask myself out loud. I pull out all of the cash and loose change from my purse. I see that I am a few cents short of ten dollars. "What do I need to buy the most? Diapers, wipes, baby shampoo, bread, eggs, milk ..." I look from my list to my cash. "I might not have enough for a gallon of milk, but I should be able to buy a quart."

I let out a more frustrated sigh, hating this so much. "The only way is up," I tell myself again.

I go to the bathroom and take a shower, and get dressed. I nurse Ethan and then change him again before heading out for the day.

"He's getting so big," Jessica coos as she looks in the stroller, moving his cover away to get a better look.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised; he's eating almost nonstop now."

Jessica looks at me, and tilts her head as she keeps staring at me.

"Come on, I'm starving."

I nod at her, and then shake it as she starts to push the stroller.

"Where would you like to go?" she asks.

I shake my head at her. "I don't care, I'm not hungry. I had a big breakfast, so I'll just have water."

"Like hell you will, and no you didn't. This is my treat," she answers.

"Jessica," I whine, it's not like she's made of money.

"It's fine, I can afford to buy my friend lunch," she responds as she continues to walk.

I let out a breath feeling very lucky to have Jessica and Lauren as friends. I have no idea what I am going to do when they move back to Port Angeles to continue college.

Both Jessica and Lauren miss their parents, and after everything that has happened this year, I think they just want to go back to a familiar place. I can't blame.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" Jessica asks.

"How much I am going to miss both you and Lauren."

"We told you to come with us."

I shake my head. "I can't, if I do, Edward will not see Ethan very often."

Jessica gives me a sad smile.

"He'll see, someday soon, I know he will. Edward will see that Ethan is so much like him. He already loves him, I can't ..." I stop talking feeling a pain in my chest. "I need to do what is best for Ethan."

"I know, but maybe if you were to leave, then Edward will see what he's losing and make a commitment to you both."

I shake my head knowing she's wrong. "I don't need him to commit to me; I just want him to be there for Ethan."

Jessica looks at me, as if she can see the lies in my words. I know she knows that my heart is still attached to Edward. If it weren't for Alice and Angela, I know we would still be together. At least I hope we would. I am thankful that she doesn't question or make any verbal acknowledgment of my white lie.

After Jessica takes us to lunch and buys a few things, even though I protested, she walks me back to my apartment. Before leaving she tells me that both she and Lauren will come over on Friday and stay the night with me.

The rest of the day and the next are long, with it just being Ethan and me. It's quite late at night when there is a knock on my door. I feel my heart take off with the hope that it's Edward.

At first I feel relieved that he is here, until we start arguing. I don't know why I can't just leave it, why I have to keep bringing it up—telling—him, he is Ethan's father. Why can't I give him the time he needs? There is a part of me that knows if he were to just look at Ethan, he would see how much our son looks like him; even more so with each passing day. But since the results of the second DNA, Edward hasn't looked at Ethan. A part of me thinks it is because he is afraid to love him. He knows that if he looks at him, he will show himself and everyone else how much he loves him.

"Nothing, Bella; there's nothing you can do. You were my friend. I know it takes two to tango, and I shouldn't have slept with you when we were both drunk. But the lying you've done—to me and my family after that night—who was that? Because that was not the sweet, shy girl I met last year. Was that the real you, the sweet girl? Or, is the real you the deceitful bitch that tries everything she can to get what she wants no matter who she hurts?"

I drop my hand from him, my mind screaming for me to ask him when have I ever lied to him, but I can't seem to say anything.

"I'm sorry, but I'm done and so is my family. We can't help you if you keep lying all the time."

I watch him walk out of the apartment closing the door behind him.

I feel numb as I look down at Ethan; my heart breaking over the fact that he may never know his dad. "I'm so sorry, Ethan, I'll make this better somehow. I'll make this better for you. I swear that no matter what, I will always do what is best for you." I kiss his head, and look into his shining green eyes.

"I don't think your dad has seen your pretty green, eyes. They were blue when you were born." I let out a small sob, but quickly pull myself together, knowing that falling apart anymore is not an option.

I nurse Ethan, change his diaper and put put him back to bed. The rest of the night I spend in his room, trying to work out what I should do now.

 **~Chimera~**

"Mommy has to go job hunting again." I hate taking him with me when I am job hunting but I have no choice. I am only grateful that the weather has been warm.

After almost two hours, I decide to take a break. I take Ethan out of the sun, and get him to nurse and and change him again.

"Miss ..."

I turn looking at the waiter who's looking at me with sympathy and worry.

"You can't sit here with just a glass of water. I'm sorry, but if you don't order any food then you will have to leave."

The embarrassment of his words hits me right away. I don't acknowledge him but pack up my stuff and stand to leave. This isn't the first time this has happened to me, and after all, I have been sitting here for over hour. I am grateful he waited until I had nursed Ethan. I walk out of the diner without looking back at any of the staff or customers.

A loud bang makes me turn my head to a small side street sidewalk. I feel my heart start to beat faster as I see a woman vomiting. The image of her is taken over by an image of me on the ground. I can hear what sounds like a group of guys laughing, but I can't see who they are. The image of me stands and stops, looking behind her. The next thing I know I see a bag placed over my head, making me gasp for air.

"Bella!"

I jump and turn as a hand lands on my shoulder.

"Bella, it's me, Benjamin. Are you okay?"

I shake my head as I cover my heart. My eyes go back to the sidewalk, only to see the images again. They fill my head scaring me so much that I know I need to get away from here.

"I have to go," I say as his hand moves to touch me. I shake my head. "Please don't ..." I turn around and start to walk quickly down the road. With each step I take, the same images fill my head. The image of a group of guys passing by me a little too closely flashes in my mind and I almost feel it as one knocks me to the ground. I look at them leaving, and stand up, but I feel someone behind me. As I turn around, they place a bag over my head and I am pushed to the ground. The images fade away only to restart again.

As I start to breathe heavily I know that I can't go home. I can't go anywhere. I pick up the cell that Jessica and Lauren gave me as an early birthday gift and hit on the first person's name I come too.

"Hi, Bella," Jessica answers.

"I ... I ... I don't know ... I don't," I pant out.

"Bella, where are you?"

I shake my head unable to answer Jessica.

"Bella! Where are you?" I look around feeling a sob work its way out of me.

"Bella?" I look at James who's looking at me sadly. He holds a hand out and I give him my cell.

"Hi, this is James, she's at Starbucks. I think you should come over right away." I cover my ears, closing my eyes, hoping that the images will stop.

"Come on in, Bella," James says.

I feel him take the stroller and touch my back, but I shake him off.

"Vicky," he yells and I feel a new hand touch me, and it's a female's hand.

"Come on, honey," her voice says in my ear.

Ethan's small cries seem to snap me out of whatever was going on. My eyes go to him, and I see that a woman is sitting with him.

"Ethan," I say moving quickly to him.

"Here you go," she says, and I look at her and wonder who she is.

"Bella, you remember Vicky, don't you?"

I turn frowning, at James. My eyes glance around to see I am in Starbucks. As I question in my mind, what, and how I got here, I glance around again. It's odd the entire place is empty, apart from James, Vicky, Ethan and me.

"Are you okay?" James asks.

I shake my head at James feeling as if I am falling apart.

"Jessica is on her way," he tells me and I sit down holding Ethan close to me. The words are only just out his mouth when I hear someone banging on the front door.

"Bella, James," I can here Jessica and Lauren both yelling. They don't wait after they call my name and start banging on the door again.

"Give me time to answer the goddamn door," James yells, and pulls the door open.

"Bella!" Jessica calls as both Lauren and she come into my view.

"I think something bad happened to me when you and Lauren went away to visit your parents."

All four of the people look at me with sympathy, but what strikes me is that none of them have a look of surprise on their faces . I start to feel as if my mind is falling apart.

"Kate's on her way, Bella, you're going to be fine," Lauren says.

"I don't know anymore," I tell her weakly. I feel as if this new information is shattering the last piece of hope, faith and trust I had inside.

"I'm calling the rents," Lauren says.

"No don't," I tell her quickly, and she winks at me as she keeps making her phone call.

There is yet another knock on the door, and James gets up to answer it.

"Why are you closed?" I ask Vicky.

"Because my friend was having a severe panic attack and she didn't need an audience to witness and gossip about it," James answers for her.

"Thank you," I whisper to him.

"Anytime," he says.

I give him a nod, and look at Kate.

"How are you feeling now?" Kate asks.

"Scared, unsure," I answer.

She nods at me. "Can you tell me what you remember?"

I look away from her and down at Ethan. He may be small, but I don't want him hearing this.

"How about I take Ethan through the back to the office. It'll give me some practice for when this one arrives," Vicky tells me as she rubs her tummy.

"You're going to be parents?" I ask happily for James and Vicky.

"We are," Vicky answers as I hand her Ethan.

"Congratulations," I whisper to her then give Ethan a small kiss on his head.

I wait until Vicky is in the office before looking back at Kate. "I was looking for a job, and Jessica and I had just had lunch. When I passed a side street, I looked at the sidewalk and saw a lady vomiting."

I swallow stopping and looking at my hands knowing I can't say this if I look at her. I am also doing my best to forget that James, Jessica and Lauren are still here too.

"When I saw her, my mind started to play the images of when I walked home from that party the weekend that Jessica and Lauren went home to visit their parents."

My eyes overflow with tears, and I take a deep breath.

"There was a group of guys. I felt sick, dizzy, and I stumbled into one of them, and fell to the ground."

I am cut off again as I feel the need to take another gulp of air. It is as if I need to keep gulping at the air like it's water or I'll stop breathing.

"When I stood, I felt someone behind me. I started to turn around, and they covered my head with a bag. It was so dark, and they pushed me down on the ground. Then ..." I shake my head looking back up at Kate, "I think ... I just felt pain. I just remember the pain. I felt scared. Trapped. What did they do?" I ask her pleadingly.

She moves to sit next to me taking my hands in hers. "Bella, you were raped," she tells me.

I shake my head, silently pleading with her to say it's not true, that I wasn't raped.

"It's ... why?" I ask. "Why didn't I remember it?"

As she opens her mouth my eyes glance at the office where Ethan is. "Oh God, Ethan? No, he's Edward's," I say as I stand. "Don't say that he is, that ... He's Edward's, he's Edward's, he's Edward's," I can't seem to stop repeating that he is Edward's.

"Yes, Bella, he is Edwards. If you did not have sex with anyone else before the rape, then YES for certain Ethan is Edward's son." Kate tells me, as she holds my arms. "Your pregnancy test; the one I performed when you came in after the party? That test was not even four days after you were raped, and the hormone levels I received back were too high for you to have conceived that night."

"He's Edwards?" I ask needing that clarification.

Kate nods at me.

"You believe me?" I ask.

Again she nods at me.

"Then why, how?"

"I'm not sure but let's deal with this—that—night first."

I nod at her, as she clears her throat. "Do you know who it was?"

I shake my head. "By the time I turned my head, he already had a bag over my face."

"Can you tell me anything about him?"

Again, I shake my head. "How can we find him, It happened almost a year ago?

"I took a DNA swab from you as well as photographs of your injuries."

I look at Kate. "You knew?"

"We did," she says and Jessica and Lauren both nod in agreement.

"Why didn't any of you tell me?"

"When I asked if anyone hurt you, you shut down for almost ten minutes. When you started to talk again, you just kept asking to go home and go to sleep," Kate answers.

I wipe my tears as Kate keeps talking.

"It was clear that your mind was dealing with it in its own way. If I had pushed I was afraid it would end up with your having a mental breakdown. So I stopped and gave you time, the time you needed to remember on your own."

"We only wanted to protect you," Jessica adds weakly, with tears in her eyes.

"I know," I say. I have never doubted the friendship and love I have felt from Jessica or Lauren.

"My cousin is a cop—" James starts, but I shake my head at him, cutting him off. There's no way my father can find out about this.

"Bella, he is a good guy, he'll even put this under an assumed name."

"But what if my dad finds out?"

James shakes his head. "He won't and I'll kick his ass if he does."

"Okay, but not today," I say, knowing I need to relax.

"No, not today," James agrees.

Kate pulls out a card from her purse, and as she starts to talk, she writes on it. "Bella, I think we should stop this for the rest of today. I am going to give you a number," she says as she hands me the card. "This is a helpline number for people who need someone to talk with. The people who answer the calls are rape counselors. Call them, Jessica, Lauren, me or even James here if you need to talk to someone. I will get you a therapist which I think you need."

I nod at her knowing that I need someone that I don't know to talk to about what happened to me.

"We are all here for you," Lauren says, as she steps up and hugs me.

 **~Chimera~**

You didn't need to walk me all the way back to my apartment. "Yes we did," James says as he looks at me from the corner of his eyes.

James takes my keys from me, and then walks me all the way inside.

"Bella, if you need me, anytime at all, call," he hands me his phone number and I give him a nod.

"Thank you," I say feeling guilty that I still haven't given him the money that I lost. "I'll get that money to you, as soon as I can."

James tilts his head at me, almost as if he is confused.

"The money that I misplaced," I say.

"Edward already paid that back."

I look at him. "What, when?"

"Months ago," he tells me with a shrug.

I rub my head. "He never told me," I say.

"Maybe he didn't want you to feel guilty?"

I shrug and shake my head, it's not like I can ask him why he did it anyway.

"Sleep well," James winks and walks out.

I move to my front door locking it behind him.

I tuck Ethan into his bed and get into my own. I meditate until I am fast asleep.

I jolt up panting as I throw the covers that were wrapped around my face off of me. My eyes scan the room. I'm frantically looking for the man who attacked me. It takes me a good few minutes to realize that I was dreaming, and that I am safe and alone in my room.

I start to cry not knowing what else to do, when my crying becomes sobs, I feel the need to be close to my son. I walk out of the room, and into Ethan's room.

I kneel down looking into his baby bed. "It's going to get better. I'm ..." I stop and clear my throat, "we're going to be okay."

I get up and walk out and look through my bag. I pull out the number Kate gave and call it.

"Hi, I'm Sam, how can I help you?" a soothing female voice answers.

"I need someone to talk to," I tell her feeling choked-up.

"I am here and I am listening," she assures me.

I nod a little and just start to talk.

 **~Chimera~**

I sit alone with my leg bouncing waiting for James and his cousin. Jessica and Lauren wanted to come, but I thought that it would be better if they stayed with Ethan. They both argued, but Kate said she agreed and that she would sit with me. So they are with my son, and Kate is here with me.

"Bella, just take a few deep breaths," Kate instructs.

I do what Kate says, keeping my eyes closed.

"Bella, this is my cousin Mike." I open my eyes looking toward James and then my eyes glance at his cousin.

"Michael Newton?" I say with a smile but feeling somewhat shocked.

"Isabella Swan?" Mike asks and nods.

The shock I feel at not only knowing James' cousin, but that he remembers me is a surprise.

"You can call me Mike, if you're allowed to, even though your father forbade it a long time ago. It's been a long time," he says and I nod. He clears his throat. "Do you still want to talk to me about what happened?"

I look at him, feeling more at ease. Whereas he knows both me, and my parents, Mike has never liked my father. When he lived in Forks, he often called my father a bully. I know I can trust that he will keep my name safe.

"Yes, I'm okay talking to you," I say and Mike sits down across from me.

I start at the beginning from when Alice and Angela told me about the party, and then telling me that Edward would be there. I spoke about everything that happened at the party, even meeting Uley there.

"Did anything happen with Uley either before or after this?"

I nod and tell him about each of the meetings I have had with him, including things said during classes.

"I think I will have a word with this professor," Mike says.

"He knows my father and he'll tell him."

Mike sighs but looks at me. "It'll be okay, he could very well be the person who raped you. I will get a court order to test his DNA and see if it matches with the DNA that Kate found."

I close my eyes knowing that my father will find out and I am not sure if I can deal with another full on argument with him, or anyone for that matter.

"I'll keep you safe," Mike assures me.

"Okay," I answer, hoping he is right.

Mike smiles and winks at me. "Okay, here is my number, both work and private."

"Thank you," I say.

Mike nods. "If you remember anything else just call me, whenever."

As James walks Mike out, I turn and give a weak smile to Kate who pats my hand. "I'm proud of you," she tells me.

 **~Chimera~**

It's only been two days since I spoke with Mike. Jessica and Lauren called last night and told me that Uley was arrested in the middle of another party. I let out a long sigh; I just need this whole thing to be over. I have been complying with—by not to talking to Edward. It has been five days since we last saw each other, and this has been the longest he's gone without coming over. There is part of me that worries that he truly meant what he said to me.

I reach my front door, after yet another day of job hunting. I am starting to think that the lack of people interested in hiring me is based on the fact I have my son with me when I am applying. They clearly think if I can't get someone to babysit while I job hunt, I won't have a sitter if they hire me. I can see their point, but I still feel like banging my head on the wall and telling them I need a job to be able to pay for a freaking sitter.

I put my key in the door, but it opens without me turning the lock. I feel my mouth drop open when I see the living room is covered in photos. There are pictures of me that have been taken over the last year. I move in and see that there is a note stuck to the wall. I pull it off and feel the tears run down my face as I read it.

 _You should keep the rape as your dirty secret, drop it and forget it again, or I will make you pay! You can't hide from me._

I push the stroller in and run to my room and start to throw my clothes in a bag. When I am done, I run to Ethan's room and do the same.

"Bella." I stop and freeze when I hear the voice again. "Bella, it's Mike ..."

I walk into the living room to see that he's looking around.

"Oh" he says sadly, and I cover my face.

"I can't ... I can't do this," I tell him feeling like I am someone who's not doing what I am meant to.

"It's okay," he tells me.

"I'm scared," I tell him.

"I know," he swallows and looks around again

"Uley wasn't the one who raped you. I came here to tell you that. The bite on your back and hand didn't match his teeth marks, besides he's in jail on other charges."

"Then who did it?" I cry out.

Mike shakes his head, and pulls out his phone. "Pick a name," he says.

He puts the cell to his ear, and I frown, wondering what he is doing.

"Bella, I need you to pick a new last name, and a place to live. We're getting you out of here." He holds up his hand and gives me the wait sign. "James, get the truck and Vicky as well as those other friends of Bella's, we're moving her, now." He snaps his cell shut and looks at me.

"New name, and a new place, until we find this guy."

I close my eyes. "Port Angeles," I tell him. "That's where Jessica and Lauren are going to school and live now."

"Me too, I mean I live there too."

I nod at him, while thinking of a name. My mind goes to Edward and I remember him telling me his full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I smile as I also remember him talking about his gran's name Elizabeth.

"Isabella Elizabeth Masen, for me and Ethan Michael," I say with a pointed look to let him know this is for him, "Masen."

"Okay let me get to work."

Mike pulls out gloves and starts to put all the photos into a bag while I keep packing. I move back to my room pulling a box open. Inside, I see there is a brown bag in it. I frown having not remembered seeing it before. I open the bag and gasp, seeing that it contains my clothes from the night I was raped. They are ripped, dirty and blood on them.

"Mike?" I yell softly. I clear my throat. "Mike!" This time I yell in a somewhat normal sounding voice.

"You calling me?" Mike says but I don't turn to him.

"These are the clothes that I was wearing that night."

Mike moves to me. His gloved hand covers mine and takes the clothes from me. "We should be able to get better DNA results from these."

I look at him, and he looks back at me. I see a flash of guilt and shake my head. "He needs to be taken off the street," Mike says.

"Bella ..." I hear both Jessica and Lauren call.

I wipe my face and give Mike a look that says to not show Jessica or Lauren the clothes.

"Hi," I say.

They run to me hugging me to them. "Granny Tia needs a roommate and she's waiting for you."

I start to speak but Mike cuts me off. "My mom and dad just happen to be in need of a waitress and they said they'd hire you."

"And Granny Tia will babysit Ethan for you while you are at work. She used to run a nursery but had to quit after being knocked down. You'll be doing her a favor too, because she misses the kiddos."

I again open my mouth but this time Charlotte—Jessica's and Lauren's mom talks. "Peter and I have added you and Ethan with the names you picked out to our health insurance, as an employee of our company."

"And I have my friend Eleazar's wife Carmen who will be Ethan's doctor. Therefore, she'll know that his name is an alias and that you are using it to keep your medical records private. Kate will continue to see you under your new name.

"Thank you, all of you, thank you."

"No problem, Bella, and as we have told you before, you are our family," Peter adds.

After a group hug we all pack up my apartment. When I walk out holding Ethan, I feel sad. I know this is it. I walk over and get into the car and Mike starts to drive away. It's strange; the further I get from Seattle the calmer I feel.

By the time we get to my new apartment and I have unpacked, it is just after eleven at night and everyone heads home. Tia goes to bed shortly thereafter. I make my way into the kitchen taking the cupcake with me that I didn't eat earlier at dinner. I place it in front of me and then place a candle on it. I light the candle, close my eyes and make a wish. "Let this year be a better year," I say before blowing out my birthday candle.

 **~Chimera~**

It has been three days since I moved to Port Angeles. Strangely enough, Mike lives next door to me and comes over with my new identification. It all has my new name on it. I have a driver's license and bank account, plus everything else I need to pass as Isabella Elizabeth Masen.

Tia is a hoot, and so welcoming; thankfully Ethan has taken to her as well. It was strange the first night when she got up, and told me to go back to sleep and that she would take his night feeding. I had a feeling she knew I hadn't gone to bed yet. I had tears running down my face as I laid down that night. Jessica, Lauren, and their family have shown me so much love; it is hard to take it all in. When I told Granny Tia this was the reason I was crying, she told me that this is what a family does. A family is always there for each other, no matter what.

I am feeling nervous today because it is my first day of work at the diner. Mike had taken me to meet his parents yesterday. I was nervous to begin with, but when Mike's mom started to hint that she thought Mike and I were a couple, I could barely talk.

Mike shook them off and rolled his eyes. I decided that if they had taken me on, they had to know about my issues with people being too close or touching me, and of course my problem with drinking cups.

Mike's mom, Sasha cried, as did Frank, his dad. They both told me plainly that no one should touch me, and that if they did, they would find themselves out on their ass. As for the cups, they would help me work on it. The last thing decided was out of my control. Mike insisted that on my late nights if he, Jessica, or Lauren couldn't run me home, his parents would drop me off. I said they didn't need to, but then Sasha said if she was dropping me off, she could drop in on her son. Mike just groaned, but nodded his head.

I check myself, making sure that I look neat and tidy. "You can do this," I tell myself as I walk through the door.

"Bella," Frank says with a smile. "Come with me."

I frown but follow him.

"Pick a cup," he says.

I look at him and then at the many cups that are sitting on the table still in the boxes they came in.

"What?"

"I had a friend that had to have his own cup and forbade anyone else to drink from it. I was thinking that if you have your own cup here—one that's just for you—we could start off with your making your own drinks and every so often, Sasha or I could try to make you one."

I chuckle but smile at the simple idea. "You think it will work?" I ask.

"Maybe, but either way it's worth a try. If it doesn't work, then we'll try something else."

I give him a nod and a smile. "That one," I say pointing at the one that has 'This is my decadent bitch face' written on it.

Frank gives me an odd look.

"It reminds me of Jessica and Lauren," I giggle and he gives me a smile and nods.

"No problem, and there is no other one that is similar so no one will take it," he tells me.

Frank shows me what to do, and then I start my shift, finding that I enjoy it a lot more than I thought I would. The only downside is how much I miss Ethan. I am grateful that Tia brings him so I can sit with him during my lunch break. Otherwise, I don't think I could take being away from him for such a long period of time.

 **~Chimera~**

The first three months seem to fly by and I am feeling more settled. I am going to start attending a therapy group after the festive season. There is a part of me that feels hopeful that talking to people that have been raped also will help me. But there is another part that is scared. If I keep talking about it, then I will remember more details. I am not sure what would be best because what I have remembered has caused me to have panic attacks and be afraid. It's strange that not knowing hurts me, but knowing seems to take a toll too. It is a very scary thing, both sides.

"How are you feeling Bella?"

"Better," I tell Kate with a smile. "I'm still not getting a full night's sleep, but I get more than what I was before."

"That's good. I'll do a full check up on you, and then we can talk," she tells me.

After she is finished, we sit down to talk again.

"Bella, everything seems to be in order. You're still a little on the light side. When we meet for your next checkup in six months, I want you to have gained six pounds."

I sigh, but nod at her in agreement. "What about the DNA test?"

Kate presses her lips together. That is something I have brought up at every appointment I have had with her. "I mean, have you thought any more about it?"

"I have been talking with some other colleagues who didn't know either. But then a few weeks back, I was watching television when a rerun of CSI was on."

I give her 'what look', and as I start to verbalize it, she holds her hand up.

"Bear with me, and it will make sense. The story was about a rapist. He raped this girl and she identified him, but the DNA didn't match. So he was released, only for him to rape her again. The second time they took his DNA, they took a sperm sample also. The mouth swab was not a match, but the sperm sample was."

"How is that possible?"

"He was known as a Chimera. A Chimera in simple terms translates into a person who has two sets of DNA."

"Do you think that either Ethan or I are one?" Kate shakes her head.

"If it were Ethan, then the results would still come back that you were his parents. If it were you, then it would show you weren't his mom, but Edward was his dad."

"So Edward is a Chimera?" I say with a sigh, this would be so much easier if it were something to do with me.

"I believe so, but there should have been a third page on the DNA results. That page should have shown a familial attachment. The fact that you did not have that information is what has me stumped."

I take a deep breath going back to that day. I can see page one was solely our details. Page two said Edward wasn't the father, but there was no other sheet.

"There was no page three," I gasp at her. "Just the two pages. I watched him pull them out of the envelope." I rub my head. "The first test said there was no link between Ethan and Edward at all."

"Since Angela works at the lab that performed the first test, I say we discount that test completely. After the things that were done and said, I have no trust in Alice Cullen or Angela Weber."

"Do you think she may have done something to change the test?"

"Maybe, but the hospital lab is part of a teaching hospital, so anything is possible. Students make mistakes."

"What do I tell Edward?"

Kate looks at me quizzically.

"I was going to write to him," I explain.

Kate shakes her head at me, and I know she's worried because we still don't know who raped me. Where I am sure it wasn't Edward, none of the rest of the people protecting me wants to take that chance.

"I wasn't planning to tell him where I am, I was going to get Mike to have it delivered using a post office box for a return address."

"What were you going to write to him about?"

"Mainly about Ethan, but also to apologize."

"What it in the world do you have to apologize for?"

"For being short with him. For thinking he slept around." The one good thing that came from my remembering that night was that I can now clearly see that it was a photo I saw, and not Edward. Kate and Dr. Denali both told me that when Angela had tried to see Ethan, Edward had sent her away. Then I thought that somehow Alice had been able photoshop both photos. This meant she had been lying to me from the beginning. I then had to assume she had lied to Edward as well. We never had a chance, not with her in the background.

"He ... he wanted to feel Ethan in my tummy so much, but my screwed up mind wouldn't let him. I have to tell him what happened, and that I am sorry about how I behaved with him. Because of me, he missed feeling his son those first months. I kept rejecting him when he wanted to help me. Also, I treated him unfairly because I was cross and angry. I thought that he had left me, used me. After feeling that way, I never gave him a real chance."

"I don't think you have anything to apologize for, Bella."

"Maybe you don't, but I do, and I need to do it. I think it will help me to move on."

Kate nods her head. "Write to him and tell him what you think and feel. Tell him why you believe he is Ethan's father."

"Easier said than done," I mumble.

"I'll tell you what. I will write up a medical letter showing him the date you were raped and the results of the blood sample we took. When you see the results of the blood test, the date of conception is bang on with the date you said it was. I will also put in information on Chimeras. How does that sound?"

"That would be great."

Kate winks at me. "I'll have it for you by tomorrow night. If I don't see you before, have a great Christmas."

"You too," I say feeling as if there has been a weight off my chest.

 **~Chimera~**

True to her word, Kate had a letter waiting for me the next day. I read it over, pleased with the information she included. I added my own letter and sent it, making sure that it would be delivered the next day. Mike gave me what he called a burner cell phone, and I added in that phone number in the letter, so he could contact me. I wanted to give Edward the chance to see Ethan on his first Christmas. But the days came and went, not hearing a word from Edward. As each day passed, it turned into a week, then two, and I started to lose hope, but my mind—oh my mind that always seems to want to protect me—kept repeating that just maybe he didn't get it. Just maybe he would call and come to see Ethan.

I walk into the building and look around. I still have twenty minutes until the class starts, but I wanted to arrive a little early because something about walking into a room already filled with people scared me.

"Bella?" I turn seeing Tanya and Rose who look up from their clipboard to me.

"Hi," I say feeling the urge to run.

"Masen?" Rose asks and I slowly nod at her and look back to the main door.

"Don't run, Bella, you're safe here with us."

I glance at Tanya who looks at me sadly.

"Come on in, have a seat and just breathe."

Tanya sits with me as Rose greets people as they come in. I look around the room, and see another six girls and one guy. My eyes go to him, and his head snaps up as he looks at me. I look into his eyes and for the first time, I am not afraid he'll hurt me. His eyes seem to reflect the same hurt that is in mine.

The meeting went well, even though I only listened to the others. After hearing what some of them were going through, or have gone through having the same thoughts as me, I knew that I was not wrong, insane, or alone. The things I think, feel and the way I act are all a direct result of what happened to me.

Although, I think my childhood also played a part of—me forgetting. But the OCD about certain things such as cups, and feeling unsafe were caused by what happened to me.

Each week I attend the group, I am talking, and sharing what happened after the fact. Between the group therapy and the call center, I begin to feel better, lighter, but I know I still had to talk about that night.

I talk it over with the group, and we set a day. It was strange to hear, but by setting a date, I could talk about the rape and then plan to do something else afterward. Telling the other group members my story was hard, but easier than I thought would be. It was easier because I know they all understood. The hard part came when I knew the tears that they had were for me. For what happened to me, and for what he had taken from me. After I had shared everything, we had a group hug. That simple hug made me feel much stronger. It was almost as if they were helping to heal my heart.

They helped me clear both my mind and heart. That day I realized that yes he took something from me, but he didn't completely break me. What he broke could and would be fixed. With tears, faith, and the love of my new family, I was going to be okay.

I had only been living in Port Angeles for six months when a very special man came into my life. I had seen him many times before when he had come in for his weekly lunch on Tuesdays. Frank told me he had lost his wife, and Tuesday had been their date day. They had shared their very first date at the diner many years ago. I felt my heart break for him, for his loss. So when I saw him a few days later at the park, I noticed he still looked sad and lonely. I knew then that I had to do something, and I would, the very next Tuesday he came in.

"Hi," I say with a smile.

He looks up at me giving me a small smile.

"I was wondering if you would mind if I had lunch with you?" I ask him softly.

I know there is a chance he'll say no, but I am hoping he'll let me join him.

He looks at me, and then something flashes in his eyes and he gets up. "Please, take a seat." I chuckle as he helps me to sit in the chair across from him.

"I'm Isabella," I say as I offer my hand making sure to use the name on my tag, and not my nickname

"I'm Ed, nice to meet you."

Tuesdays soon became our day. Instead of his having lunch alone, we had lunch together. I asked him to call me Bella, but he shook his head and said he'd call me his Angel because that what I was. It was just after he started to call me Angel that he started to come in on Thursdays too. We'd have lunch again, only Ethan would join us. Every Thursday Ed doted on him, so much. As soon as he could speak, Ethan started calling him Pap. Ed calls Ethan Bo-bo. Tia, who Ethan and I call grandma, also started to join us on Thursdays. I knew Tia and Ed were spending other times together, and it made me happy. They both just needed some company. It was quite sweet to watch them and I knew they didn't want anyone else to know.

The next big thing that happened was at my twentieth birthday. Unlike many previous birthdays, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Granny grandma Tia, Pap Ed, Peter, Charlotte, Frank and Sasha took Ethan and me out for a meal. It was a joint celebration, as I had just started my editing business and tailoring business as well. It may not be that special in other people's eyes, but between what I sew, school papers I edit, and my waitressing job, I can pay my way much better than before.

It all started because Ed needed some clothes fixed, and after I did it for him, he started passing my name around. When I refused payment, he started to buy Ethan and me things which I knew cost more than the repairs I had made. So I posted a price list, making sure that older people had a cheaper rate, and my favorite customer was free.

The months came and went, and soon it was Christmas again. I felt a stabbing pain that Edward was missing out on so much. Ethan was now walking, and talking. His vocabulary may just be fifty or so words, but Edward was missing it. I hoped that Ethan wasn't missing out, not having Edward around.

It was around this time I noticed that my friend Mike—who was becoming like a brother to me—seemed to be keen on one of my best friends, Jessica. I think she felts the same way, but they dance around and flirt outrageously with each other, but neither one will ask the other one out.

Winter starts to slowly turn into spring. It is a normal day at work when I get the feeling someone is watching me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Frank asks and I nod my head, but his eyebrows rise.

"It's just been a long day," I reply.

The bell on the door jingles and I hear my favorite voice. "Momma, Momma, Ma."

I smile walking quickly to Ethan. "Hey, baby," I say kissing his head.

The bell jingles again, and the feeling of being stared at comes back. I look up and feel the smile that I had on my face drop as I look into the stunned eyes of Edward. But he seems to not be looking at me; he's looking right at Ethan. I know from pictures I've seen, he looks every bit like his father at the same age.

* * *

 **A/N: So now we all know that Bella was sexually assaulted-raped-the night of the party. As promised nothing graphic, and she is doing very well on her healing process. In the next chapter we will hear from Edward from the second he left her in chapter one. I know many of you hate him, but we beg you to read chapter 19 before you harden your heart completely. Both Bella and Edward are guilty of noncommunication, and both are guilty of letting the views of others cloud their own judgments. Edward let Alice, Angela, and Jasper, all of whom he should have been able to trust lead him wrong, and Bella let Jacob and her parents taint her view on how things should be and do go.** **We are looking forward to hearing from you and seeing what your thoughts are on the edning, when Edward shows up. What do you suppose is goign to happen next?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Very important message: The plan was to update twice this week, but we have to change that now. This will be the only update this week, because on Friday, my (Kasi's) son will have a bone tumor removed from his right leg. I also have results coming this week on my biopsy and that appointment is on Thursday. We thank you in advance for your patience and understanding, as well as the many well wishes and prayer we have gotten via reviews, and pms.**

* * *

 **Chimera Chapter 19**

 **Edward's POV – Taken from the end of chapter one.**

I have only just driven off when the guilt hits me. Knowing I am too wound up, I pull over and hit my fists on the steering wheel.

I take a deep breath trying hard to calm myself. As it starts to work, I can see and think more clearly. I know that I have made a mistake. I know I need to go back to Bella's and I need to have a talk with her. We need to talk about everything that has happened beginning from when we had sex. I need to know why she didn't wait for me—why she never got in contact with me.

"I need to get my head sorted first," I say to myself as I start my car. It takes me a short time to get to Angela's place.

"We need to talk," I say as she smiles at me.

She opens the door wide and I walk in and sit on the sofa.

"Edward?" Angela says moving to me. She wraps her arms around me and starts trying to kiss my neck, but I remove her arms and scoot away from her.

"Come on, Edward, it has been a month since we started dating again. We haven't even been out, this is all just words. Why can't we go back to how we were a long time ago?"

"Angela, I'm not in the mood."

Angela rolls her eyes. "You slept with Bella and you only knew her for a few weeks."

"That's different," I state.

"How?" she asks.

"I felt something for her," I answer honestly.

"Yeah, and look where it got you." Angela gives me a hard stare. It is the same stare she used to give me when she was pissed off, when she wasn't getting her way. "This is the same as it was before. I may as well only be your sister's friend the way you're treating me."

"Maybe you're right about that."

Angela looks at me. "So what now … you're going to date her, and raise someone else's kid who has nothing to do with you?" Angela sneers at me. "It'll be great, right up until the real father comes back and takes over; breaking your heart even more than she already has by being a whore."

"Doubt it," I say, tired of the same old fight.

"Yeah, she more than likely doesn't even know who the dad is anyway. After all, there are so many to choose from."

"I honestly doubt that, too, Uley—" I stop frowning knowing Bella has already explained that he was in her room to see Lauren, so Ethan isn't his.

"Edward, I am sorry. I love you, but you're acting as if you've had your heart broken."

I let out a sigh as I hold back my tears. "You're right, and that's because I have." I turn and look at her. "This," I wave my hand between us, "isn't going anywhere. I can't—" I stop and take a deep breath. "I can't ... I need to get my head in order. I need to get away from you. Away from both Alice and you constantly whispering bad things about Bella in my ear. Neither of you like Bella, I get that, but—" I stop again feeling even guiltier than before.

Bella didn't like Angela, and that was mainly based on what I had told her about what happened. She never came outright and said anything bad about Alice. But she made it clear she didn't want to be left alone with her. Fuck!

"You have known me for years, but you're taking some girl's—you just met—words over mine and your own sister's?"

"I do know both you and Alice. Sadly, Alice can be a lying bitch at times, so no, I'm not taking her word, and you always go along with her. You'd follow Alice to the bowels of hell, if you thought it would make her happy." I close my eyes. "I thought—hoped—you two had grown out of your petty and immature ways, but I can tell you haven't."

Angela just snorts. "What about Jasper? He's your best friend and he told you about her being a whore, too."

I nod at her. In all of the years I have known Jasper, he has never lied to me, _never_. Even when he slept with Jenny, he told me. He immediately came to me and told me afterward. I admit, I just had a crush on her and we were both sixteen at the time, but he still owned up to what he had done.

"I am sorry, Angela, but this—us, not that there really is or ever was an _us_ —we are done." I stand up and Angela frowns at me.

She runs to the door and stands in front of it. "Please, Edward, I love you."

"I don't think I can love you. I can't make my heart want something it doesn't," I say.

"But it wants Bella?" she retorts, snottily.

I don't answer and just look at the floor.

"What is it about her? Why can't you see what she is? Even her dad knows she's a whore."

My head snaps up and I stare at her.

"He outed her for the whore she is in front of the entire dorm. He even smacked her because of her whoring ways that disgraced their family."

"He what?" I ask swallowing.

"He slapped her and called her a whore," Angela says, almost sounding proud.

"When?" I hiss out and Angela swallows getting a ' _deer caught in headlights_ ' look.

"When Elizabeth died and you were gone."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Angela shakes her head and I feel the anger boiling over.

"Better yet ... why the fuck would you or Alice invite her parents to the baby shower? If he thinks it's okay to slap his daughter and call her degrading names, didn't you think it was a bad idea? Especially when that was supposed to be a happy day for her and the baby?"

Angela looks away from me and I snort.

"Alice didn't want to share her fucking day, did she? Never mind, don't answer that, I know the answer! Alice is a spoiled rotten, fucking bitch, and one day you'll realize you're nothing more than collateral damage." I step forward and Angela steps away, which is currently the best choice for her. "Lose my fucking number, Angela, I mean it," I hiss before slamming the door behind me.

I get to my car fighting the urge to run over to Alice's and kill her, or wait until tomorrow when I am calmer. I take a deep breath as I think between the two options. As the image of Bella passing out on me that day comes to mind, I feel even shittier. "Why the hell didn't I listen to her? Why the hell did I fucking leave her when she asked me to stay? The first time she had ever asked anything of me, and I fucking didn't do it. I fucking left!"

I wipe my face and start my car heading to Alice's. I need to deal with this right now. I need to have it out with her, too. I head over to what used to be Bella's and my apartment. It's not mine anymore since Alice fucking moved in. And I just let her, using it as an excuse to move out, not wanting to be there without Bella.

I stop at the red light tapping my steering wheel feeling impatient as it turns green. I drive forward, only to have something smack into my car causing it to spin as everything goes dark.

 **~Chimera~**

I groan and wince at the light. As my hand moves, something pulls on it.

"Son, try to stay still," my father says.

I look at him to see he looks tired. It looks like he hasn't shaved in a few days, and that's not normal for my father.

"What happened?" I ask as my brain fills with the events, and it clicks that another car must have run a red light slamming into me.

"You are in a hospital; you've been in a coma for almost a week."

I gulp looking around. "I feel like shit," I say with a shaky laugh.

"Your mom, Alice and Angela are waiting to see you."

"Keep Alice and Angela out of here. I do not want to see them, now or ever at this point."

"What?" my father asks.

"I don't want to see Alice; I just may kill her if I do, and as for Angela, she's not family or a friend."

"She's your girlfriend," he replies.

"No, she is not—not anymore," I hiss at him starting to feel worked up.

"Okay, I'll keep them both out," he says looking at me in shock. His eyes flash to my monitor that's beeping irregularly.

"Can you call Bella, and ask her if she'll come here, right away?" I stop knowing it's not just her I want to see, but Ethan, too. "Ask her to please bring Ethan?"

My dad tilts his head. "Do you know what you are doing?"

"No," I stop and take a few breaths knowing that I need to calm down. "But I think we're going to need therapy; can you arrange that, too?" My dad looks back at the monitor and sees that I am calming down.

"If you think it will help," he answers.

I nod looking away from him. "We need someone to mediate talks between us. I ..." I stop feeling so tired. "I owe it to her to see if we can be something, even if it turns out it's only friends."

"Okay," my dad says with a sigh.

I let out my own as it comes to me what I just asked of him, should have been done weeks, if not months ago. Not only to help us, but her, too. She was so stressed; the whole ' _don't touch me_ ' thing was her cry for help, and I didn't fucking see it. The anger that I was feeling starts to return only now it's directed at me.

"Edward, son, I need you to calm down and go back to sleep," my dad says.

I look at him feeling even more of the want and need to see Bella. She has to know that what I said when I last saw her, was just me being an asshole. My thoughts strangely fade before I can think about anything else.

I wake up feeling someone touching my hand; my hope fills right away, but when I turn to look at the person, I see it's my mom.

"Hi," I whisper and she gives me a weak smile back, but I can see she's been crying.

"Don't cry," I tell her and she sighs.

"Your dad is going to kill me. He said I wasn't allowed to tell you, but I can't hide this from you."

I frown looking at her.

"Bella has left, and we don't know where she has gone."

I shake my head not wanting to believe that I've missed my chance to fix things with Bella. But as my mom's tears run down her face, I know there is more to this. "Mom?"

"Just before she left —" She stops shaking her head as if she can't believe what she's saying. "Professor Uley was arrested for sexual assault."

"What? Did he hurt Bella?"

My mom shrugs, and shakes her head. "I don't know. I just know he was arrested and then Bella abruptly left the next day."

I start to get out of bed, but my mom pushes me back down. "I have hired a private detective to see if he can find her," she tells me.

I look at my mom, how did she know that's what I would want? "I know, my son," she stops as if she can read my mind.

"What did they do?" I ask her.

"Who?" my mom asks.

"Alice and Angela," I say.

"When your father said you didn't want to see them, and that Angela wasn't your girlfriend?" she asks and I nod. "Alice flipped out and started yelling about poor Angela, but Angela looked guilty as she whispered into Alice's ear. I saw something flash in Alice's eyes."

"Like she would feel guilty for her actions," I snort

My mom frowns at me. "No, you're right, it wasn't guilt, but there was smugness to it."

I close my eyes. "Bella's dad slapped her and called her a whore at the college in front of the other students," I say not knowing where this actually happened. "But it was enough for both, other people and Angela to see. That was just before Bella found out she was pregnant." I look at my mom. "They called him knowing what he did to Bella."

My mom sighs. "That would explain some of the stress Bella was under."

I hum and my mom looks at me. "I was so hurt that Bella didn't call me, and that she moved on."

"Are you sure she did ... move on that is?" my mom asks.

"Jasper said she was with ..." I trail off looking at my mom. "He wouldn't lie to me, would he?"

"I used to not believe that he would, but he's been different these last few months. If nothing else, he seems to no longer be the same young man he was— he is quieter." My mom looks as if she is deep in thought. "If she was telling you the truth, then what about the DNA test?" I close my eyes shaking my head. "If Uley did something to her, if he hurt her, she would have told you, wouldn't she?"

"I would have hoped so. But I'm not so sure anymore. I was cold toward her, because I was hurting, because I believed—" I stop taking a choppy breath. "Can you go to my apartment and bring me both sets of DNA tests?"

"Both sets?" she asks.

"Yeah, we ran a second test outside of the hospital."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because she thought that Dad, Angela, or Alice had something to do with the first test coming back stating that I wasn't the father."

My mom nods as she gets up. I take hold of her hand. "Can you find out who Uley hurt, please, Mom?" The tears I have been holding back run down my face. "Please, it can't be her."

My mom nods at me and I close my eyes praying harder than I have ever prayed before. I pray that wherever she and Ethan are, they are safe and together. "I am so, so, sorry!" As the word sorry comes out of my mouth, I break down knowing she was right; I have said sorry too many times.

My doctor runs more tests and is happy to transfer me to a room on the medical floor. I am just getting settled in when the door swings open and Alice comes in with her bitch face in full force.

"I don't want to see you, never mind talk to you," I tell her and she gives me her usual sneer.

"Good, you don't need to talk, only listen. How could you hurt Angela like that; she's still fucking crying?"

"Over a guy that she dated for a month? Hell, we saw each other maybe five times and in that time, nothing ever happened, not even a date!" I yell back.

"She's been in love with you since she was fourteen, that's almost eight years, Edward."

I shrug. "I don't care; I do not feel that way about her."

"You could try."

"You know you're in a hospital, you should head to the psych ward; I am sure someone there could try to help you."

Alice launches herself at me, and starts hitting me. She's hitting me a lot harder than she normally does. I grab hold of her hands trying not to hurt her, but at the same time stop her from hurting me.

"Alice, I was in a fucking car accident a week ago," I say pushing her away from me.

"Shame you didn't die," she hisses at me.

"Mary Alice!" my mom yells. "You had better watch your mouth."

Alice moves away from my bed and gives our mom a look of disgust as she turns back to me. "I will not give this up. I will get you to see and understand. You will do what is right."

"No, you won't because you are out of your fucking mind. You are a fruit loop. As of right now, you are out of my fucking life; I never want to see you again!"

For a split second Alice looks hurt. "What about Siobhan and Jasper?"

I shake my head at her. "I'll miss them, but I don't expect you to let me see them if I want nothing to do with you." I tell her honestly.

"I'm going to make your life hell."

I just laugh at her. "Sure, Alice, what are you going to do, get your flying monkey minions to come after me?"

Alice just smiles at me. "I have a PHD in making people's lives hell ... just ask Bella. Oh, wait, you can't, because that cunt ass whore isn't here anymore." She lets out a huge laugh.

I move to Alice as she continues to cackle, and if it weren't for our mother standing in front of her, I would have had my hand around her throat.

"Alice, get out of this room now," my mother says.

"Whatever," Alice says sounding like a fifteen-year-old girl.

"You—back in bed," my mom orders.

I shake my head and roll my hand into a fist.

"It was all her, she ..." I look at my mom. "Whenever it was just Bella and me ... After a few days we were doing great, talking, laughing, and being nice toward one another. But each fucking time she … she was there. I never ... Fuck!" I roar. "Why couldn't I see that when something bad happened to Bella, Alice was always there? Alice was there with all the fucking information, every time."

"When?" My mom asks and the first thing that pops into my head is when she was kicked out of her dorm, and fired.

"Oh, please, God, tell me Alice didn't steal that money, framing Bella?" I ask out loud looking at the ceiling.

"She what? What money?" my mom growls out and I look at her and tell her what happened.

"I doubt if James would have told anyone what happened; he's not like that," my mom says with a sigh. "As for her dorm room, why wasn't her parents' paying? It is a direct payment process."

I shake my head not knowing. "I never asked her," I admit feeling like shit.

My mom looks at me. "Start from the beginning and tell me everything, from the second you met Bella until you last saw her."

I tell my mom everything; she remains quiet even when there were times I knew she wanted to slap the crap out of me.

"I not sure what to say," my mom says when I have finished. "There is a part of me that wonders how you could believe Bella was sleeping around when she panicked about being alone with you. When she claimed her faith kept her at bay? But then you have the fact that she slept with you, and her faith didn't stop that." She stops and looks at me. "You should have talked to her."

I begin to argue but she holds up her hand.

"I know you were afraid of rejection, and thought she was rejecting you when she wouldn't let you touch her, but you still could have saved yourself, and her from all of this pain. And so could've she, if she had trusted you enough to talk to you."

"Come on, if Uley hurt her—"

"He didn't," she interrupts and I stare at her.

"The rape test cleared Uley on the claims the girl made who was hurt. He is, however, facing charges for other things, and is in trouble with the college."

"What was the name of the girl who claimed he hurt her?"

"I only know her last name is Masen."

I let out a long breath happy to hear he never hurt Bella.

"I brought these," my mom says holding out the DNA paperwork.

I take the DNA tests from her and look at the first test laying the three pages out. I move to the second set and frown seeing there's only two sheets of paper.

"That's odd," I say as my mom looks over my shoulder. "There are only two sheets in this test, but three in the other."

My mom picks up the envelope. "There is another sheet, it's stuck," she chuckles and pulls it out.

I line up the pages, my eyes got to each of the first pages, and they are the same as are the second two. I move down to the third page of each test and stop. "These are different," I say picking both of the sheets up.

"These are two completely different DNA strands for me," I say.

I look at my mom with my eyebrow raised. I look back at the two sheets as my eyes go to the second, I feel my face pale. Clearly written in black and white it says that sample A and sample B may share a parent.

"Where's dad?" I ask with a growl, my mom just looks at me. "Where is he?"

"In his office … what's wrong?"

I just about run all the way to my dad's office. All I can see was Bella's odd behavior when she came over to my parents' house, and her shutting down. I thought it was because of Alice and Angela. I know now they didn't help matters, but it could have been because of my dad, too. Fuck … she almost bolted out of the room when she fucking saw him. I burst in without knocking and he just looks at me.

"Hey, son ..."

As he speaks, I cross his office and grab him and pin him to the wall.

"You slept with Bella?" I yell out as he looks at me. "You fucking slept with her!"

"Edward Anthony, let your father go now!"

I let him go and turn looking at my mom. "He slept with her!"

"No, I didn't—" he answers and I snort cutting him off.

"Then explain this?" I slam both DNA tests down and my father looks at them. "While we're waiting, do you want to explain to me how Ethan and I can share a parent?"

"I can't ..."

"Can't or don't want to?"

"I could if I ran another test on you," my dad finally says.

I shake my head at him and move to walk out the room. "Edward!" he yells. "If I run the test I want to, I could answer why Bella is so sure Ethan is yours. The test I want to do may prove that he is in fact your son."

I stop, turn and look at him. "You think he is mine?"

"After seeing this? Yes! Why didn't you bring me this to me in the first place?"

I don't say anything, I merely look at him. "We need to run whatever test you want to do right away."

I spend the next few hours doing tests. The one that was the hardest was the sperm sample. In the end, I had to ask my father to get another doctor; he was a bit put out but there was no way I was telling him that I couldn't get hard. The second that thoughts of Bella filled my brain, along with the hurt and guilt I caused her wasn't something I could jerk off to. It wasn't easy to think of someone else either, not when Bella was consuming my mind. When I started to be truthful with myself, it made me realize that it has only been her for a year now. She's the one that makes my heart flutter. After getting another doctor, they gave me a medication that helped. They were able to get what they needed, but it was an emotionally painful process.

 **~Chimera~**

"Edward," I look at my dad as does my mom when he enters the room.

"Is he mine?" I ask.

"Yes," my father says.

Tears over the fact that I rejected him spill out of my eyes.

"I need to get out of here and find them."

My father's hand rests on my shoulder, but I bat it away.

"Edward, there's more to this."

"I don't care; I need to find him and her, anything else can wait."

"This can't," he says.

I look at him. "This test, the first one, it was not run with your DNA."

"Angela?" I question and accuse in one word.

"No, she wasn't there. She had been removed from the lab because of her work a few weeks before."

"Why?" I ask having not known this and my dad shrugs.

"I'm not sure; I just know for certain it wasn't Angela."

I start to pull my clothes out of my bag. "Don't you want to know why?"

I turn looking at him.

"Why the second test came back saying you weren't the dad?"

As I look at him, I see hurt in his eyes as they move to my mom and then back to me.

"Why?" I ask in wonder. Why does it look as if whatever he's going to say will hurt my mom, too?

"You are a Chimera."

I think over the word knowing it has something to do with an animal having the body of one kind of animal and the head of another. Then it clicks in my brain and I look at him. "My blood, saliva, and sperm carry different DNA strands?"

My dad nods. "Yes, but it's more complicated than that. You were a twin," he says sadly. "Your twin didn't develop in utero and his DNA became mingled with yours. Your twin is the father of your son Ethan, but he is still yours." I flop down in my chair.

"Could I have passed it on?" I know it's stupid to ask and doesn't sound like something that can be passed on like that, but I worry.

"You were a twin so it makes it more likely for you to father twins. But Chimeras are very rare."

I rub my face with my hands. "So the first DNA test was perfomed with someone else's DNA completely. The second DNA test was performed correctly, but the page that would have given me the answer got stuck in the envelope? Is this God's way of saying they weren't meant to be in my life? Is he sitting up there in Heaven laughing his fucking head off?"

My dad and mom stare at me as I rant.

"They're gone, and she thinks ... I made her feel as if she was bad! As if she was a liar! My son may never know me! I may never get to hold him and tell him that I love him! I haven't told him I love him since he was three weeks old."

I give my mom a sad look wishing she would make this all okay, like she used to do when I was a little boy. "She tried so hard, Mom. She kept telling me, she kept ... she —" I stop as my mom wraps her arms around me.

"We'll find her."

"And when we do?"

I wait but they say nothing.

"After the way Alice treated her…the way I _allowed_ her to be treated. How _I_ treated her... I wouldn't blame her if she never allowed me to be a part of my son's life, let alone hers." I cut myself off as I take a much needed breath. "But I have to try; right now I have to make it all up to both of them. I simply don't know how to go about it."

Again they don't say anything.

"Not that I expect you to give me an answer, but if you get any ideas about how to help me, please be sure to tell me." I pick up my clothes and go into the bathroom to change. My dad wasn't happy that I was leaving the hospital, until he heard that mom was taking me to their home. I only agreed to go, because she promised that neither Alice nor Angela would be there.

 **~Chimera~**

I pick up my beer bottle and look at it. "Happy birthday," I whisper sadly.

I have just turned twenty-eight-years-old, but I don't feel like celebrating. The same way I didn't celebrate when I passed the Washington State Bar exam, back in February. My birthday today just reminds me that it's also Ethan's first birthday. It has now been ten very long months, since I last saw him or Bella. The cruelty of it all is I'm still no closer to finding them than I was when I woke up from a coma almost ten months ago.

It was just before Christmas that I started therapy. I knew when I found them that I would need to be in a better place mentally. So I went to a therapist my father recommended to help me get better. I also moved out my parents' home and into a two- bedroom apartment, away from the neighborhood where Alice lives. I want to have a room for Ethan, in case I get to see him. I was going to get a three-bedroom apartment, and try to get Bella to move back in with me, but I changed my mind after discussing it with my therapist. He pointed out that I was again trying to control her and I haven't even found her yet. Besides, I shouldn't be making her feel the need to share Ethan with me all the time. I just hope when I do find her, that she allows me to be a part of his life.

I have tried everything to find her—I even went to Forks. That trip was an eye opener. It turns out I was right, Bella hadn't been completely honest with me. She was keeping things from me, just how fucked up her parents really are.

I was arrested that day. That sonofabitch told me that he had a couple lined up to take my son. If I wanted to do what was best, I would get Bella to agree. When I asked if he was out of his mind, he only chuckled saying Alice was right: I was stupid. To hear that my sister knew what he had planned—what he said that set Bella off at the baby shower—almost killed me.

Well, it almost killed him; in fact, I had my hands around his throat. The police had to tazer me before I would let him go. It took almost a month before the Clallam County DA refused to prosecute the charges. Charlie was pissed, but the charges were dropped. He was even madder when Aro, the Clallam County DA told him he was lucky that he wasn't charged himself. He was warned that if he didn't get out of the DA's office, then he would be. I almost went to Alice's that day to have it out with her, but then thought, fuck it, I'm not going to give her any more of my time.

A knock on the door makes me groan. Why can't everyone understand I just want to be alone? Yes, it's my birthday, but it's also Ethan's and I am not in the mood to be around anyone but him, and he's gone. My family made me spend his first Christmas with them. That was the day from hell. Alice and Jasper were supposed to take Siobhan to meet Jasper's parents, but she changed her mind and came to my parents' house instead. I walked out and didn't return until I knew she was gone.

"Edward," I hear my grandfather call.

I jump up answering the door. My pops is a lucky man; he's the only person I would answer the door for today.

"Hi, Pops," I say as I let him in.

"Why are you hiding away? I came to see if you wanted to come and have lunch with me tomorrow?"

I give him a small smile. I haven't told him about being a father. At first, it was because he was still grieving, but then he started to look and sound better, and I didn't want to cause him pain or stress. I had done enough of that sort of damage to Bella.

"Sure, there is a nice little place close to here," I say with a smile.

"Got a waitress there you like?" he asks with a grin.

I shake my head at him and he frowns.

"Come on, Edward, tell me you're not still hung up on Alice's friend?"

"Not a chance, Pops," I snort shaking my head at him.

"Thank God, because I know this girl, I call her my Angel. She has a son, he's my bo-bo, and they're just what you need," he tells me.

The pain of his words hits me hard. "Pops, I'm not in the right place to date, sorry."

"You let me know when you are, because I just know this girl is the one that Elizabeth was talking about for you."

I sigh. "Tell me about her."He grins. "I call her Angel because she is beautiful, and very smart. She's been tailoring my clothes, and has great taste in music." He stops and seems to think. "She has a son; the boy's rat bastard father ran out on her." He shakes his head muttering about good for nothing deadbeat dads. "She has a man named Mike who is like a brother to her, and as I said, she has her son; well, he'd just melt your heart."

"She sounds lovely, Pops." I let out a long breath. "If I'm ever ready then I promise I'll meet her."

He pats my hand giving me a large smile. "How about you join your old pops for dinner?"

I give him a nod. "Come on," I say, knowing the perfect place to take him.

I spend the rest of the night with Pops and even get him to spend the night with me. Since we had dinner together last night, we cancel our lunch plans for today and I drive him home instead. He again tried to get me to meet his friend Angel and her son, but I knew I wasn't ready. My heart feels heavy and I am not sure it will ever feel better.

The private detective we hired hasn't been able to find Bella. She's not using her social security number, nor is she getting any state benefits. I also know for a fact that she is not using the medical insurance I pay for that covers both Ethan and her.

Her bank account was closed. He's looked for her on Facebook, Twitter, Myspace, and other media websites, but there's no sign of her at all. I even gave him her cell phone, but it turns out the only calls or texts she made were to me. He contacted both Jessica and Lauren, but neither of them goes to Washington University any longer. They both claim to not know where Bella is. I can't give up, and I still pay him to keep looking for her, in hopes that something will turn up to show me where she is.

 **~Chimera~**

It's Christmas and Emmett's home. He was upset that I never told him what's been going on. But he said he understood that I needed him to have his mind on the war. I didn't want to give him something to cause him to lose focus on his job and staying safe.

"Where are we going?" I ask and he grins at me

"I'm getting a tattoo," he says.

"What?" I gasp as I follow him into the shop.

I look at the photos of all the different ink work the guy has done as he inks Emmett. I stop seeing a portrait of a man on another man's arm. The portrait is very good and lifelike of the person, which is displayed in a photo next to the tattoo.

I take out my wallet looking at the only photo I have of Bella and Ethan. It was the same day she was first able to hold him. I look back at the ink work and then back to my photo. I look at the photo so much that it's looking weathered. If I get it inked on my skin, it will be there forever.

"See something you like?" Emmett asks.

"Yes," I answer Emmett and turn to look at the tattoo artist.

"Could you tattoo this photo onto my chest, and add the words Bella and Ethan, 06/20/14?"

He takes the photo and looks at it for a few minutes "Yes, but it'll take a three- to four-hour session to do it."

"When can you start?"

He waves his hand and I move to the chair. He flips it so that it's completely flat and I lay down.

"One of the girls that have been writing to me, asked to meet up," Emmett says out of the blue, as the other guy is doing his work.

I only move my eyes to look at him. "And?"

"I'm not sure; I've still got eight months left to serve before I am out."

I hear a bit of fear in Emmett's voice that makes me swallow; he has never been afraid of anything.

"Emmett," I get out but the other words seem to stick in my throat.

"Never mind me, I'm feeling the effects of being home, and knowing next week I have to go back. I have to leave my brother—who's in pain, and has cut himself off from his family."

"Only from Alice and Jasper," I say.

"I know, but still."

I close my eyes. "I can't, she—"

"Oh, I know," he interrupts. "And I let her hear what I thought about what she has done. But seriously, bro, Jasper didn't look too good, he misses you."

I roll my eyes. "He should have thought about that before he stabbed me in the back."

"Are you sure he did? Or are you assuming?"

I shake my head at him not wanting to get into this. "It's not fair to him or you, if you don't talk and hear his side of the story, you know?"

"It's not fair if I don't know Bella's side either, and until I can find her and hear it, I refuse to hear any more of their fucking bullshit lies. I don't want anything to do with Alice, and I am not letting her get her claws into me by talking to Jasper."

Emmett merely sighs. "Then make new friends, and stop being on your own. I am sure the shrink you see every week doesn't agree with your hiding yourself away."

I nod at him, and thankfully he stops talking about Alice and friends, and moves on to this girl. The only thing he didn't tell me was her name.

I am happy with the end result of the tattoo. The artist did a great job, and I feel a little better that I have something of Bella and Ethan close to my heart. I spend the next several days mainly with my brother.

Things have been decent the past week or so, but today Emmett's leaving again. I keep the faith that he only has eight more months left and by the sound of it, he isn't reenlisting.

"Aren't you going to speak to me?" Alice asks as she walks quickly to keep up with me. "It's been fourteen months, Edward!"

"Yes, and it's been fifteen since I last saw my son and Bella!"

Alice's lips go into a hard line. "This wouldn't even have happened if you had just taken Angela home that night instead of her! Bella would still be in Seattle, but her rug rat wouldn't have been born, and that would've been the best all around."

I step toward Alice only to have Jasper block me from touching her.

"Edward," he says and my eyes move to him.

"Fuck off, and take that crazy bitch with you," I sneer.

"You're taking this a little far," Jasper states.

"No, I'm not! I haven't held my son in almost a year and a half. I haven't seen him in fifteen months! So no, it's not far enough."

"That's not her fault; that was your own doing," he states.

I snort. "Oh really? It's not because I listened to some lying, back-stabbing, childish assholes and bitches, who were supposed to be family and friends?"

I walk away knowing that if I keep arguing I will end up hitting Jasper."

 **~Chimera~**

"Edward ..." I look at Garrett as he walks in smiling at me. "I have a big case for you."

He pulls out a file and sets it down in front of me.

"Let's see if you can keep that high conversion rate you've got going."

I nod at him and look at the case file. "The defendant is a one Benjamin Cheney, who is thirty-two-years-old, and works as a DNA profiler. He has been charged with aggravated rape. I take my time reading the details and they leave me feeling sick. He drugged his victim, and then followed her home. When she came to a secluded spot, he placed a bag over her head and raped her.

I take a long breath as I keep reading the physical evidence but no DNA linking him as being the one who did it. We only have the victim's word, and she was inebriated during the statement. Being a lawyer, I know that his defense attorney will say that her statement is not credible.

"Right; let's get this guy behind bars," I say out loud.

I start typing things up and then I meet with the victim, who was very afraid. When I walk near her, she leaps away from me. My mind switches from where I am to being back around Bella. I think of all the times she did that when I walked near her unannounced.

When Benjamin appears before a judge, he pleads not guilty. I ask for him to be remanded to county jail, and also that his entire DNA be tested. I learned—after my own case—that DNA can be a tricky, fickle bastard at times. I use the fact that he worked at the lab in which the initial test was performed, and feel the need to have it retested elsewhere.

The judge agrees and sets his bail at two million dollars. After leaving the courthouse, I head back to the office and find a stack of videos on my desk. I load the first one and start playing the disc, labeled 'Disc One'. On the recording I see another woman, who looks different from the known victim. I watch as the camera follows her as she stumbles along the quiet road. After a few minutes, she is grabbed, a bag placed over her head and pushed to the ground. She is raped, and it is all caught on tape. I had to sit through another four tapes. The fifth one was a little different. The woman in this one bumps into a group of guys and falls to the ground. The guys turn and speak to her.

"We need to find these guys," I say stopping the video. I try hard to get a good look at the guys but there is nothing that is sticking out. From the angle of the video, I am only getting a bird's eye view. The angle changes as the bag is put over the girl's head. There was only a split second of her in a side view but it was still too dark to make out her face.

I sit through yet another girl being brutally raped by this guy. This time the girl pushes her thumbs into his eyes and fights back. "Good girl," I say, but gasp when he bites her. First he bites her hand, before hitting her and pulling her back to him. He then bites her again, on her back. He rapes her again. I swallow feeling a mix of hurt and anger. She tried to fight but ended up being hurt even more. Benjamin is clearly the rapist, and I see him ejaculate on her clothes and it looks like he pees on her as well.

I pause it and rewind the tape watching again. "We have his fucking DNA," I say, hoping this girl has gone to the police. If she did that means we can link him to her and then to the others as well.

I put the tape aside and watch the other four tapes; the fourth is the rape he was arrested for. I go to Garrett with the new evidence and we pull Benjamin Cheney into court on several additional charges. Thankfully this time, the judge agrees and he is not allowed bail. The next hearing is in three months, so I have to get my ass in gear and find as many of these women as I can.

It takes two weeks for a hit to come back and I am given the name of one of his victims. Isabella Elizabeth Masen. The only information I have on her is that she is twenty, due to turn twenty-one in the fall, and lives in Port Angeles.

I walk up to the apartment that's listed as the residence of Miss Masen. I knock softly on the door, as I take out my identification.

When no one comes to the door after a few minutes, I knock again.

"She'll be at the park with the boy." I turn looking at the woman who spoke.

"Hi," I say with a smile. "I'm Edward Cullen, and work at the King County District Attorney's office in Seattle," I say as I hand her my credentials. "You say that Miss Masen is at the park?" I question her.

"Oh, you're looking for Isabella; she'll be at work right now."

I tilt my head as she hands me back my identification. "I thought you were looking for Tia, she owns the apartment," the lady says.

I nod at her in understanding. "Can you tell me where Miss Masen works?"

"The Newton's diner just two blocks down from here," she says.

"Okay, thank you," I say shaking her hand.

The drive to the Newton's diner is a short one. I park outside, looking in the large window. I go to open my door, but stop when Bella comes into my view.

I feel myself gasp, as I watch her. "You look well," I say out loud to myself. I feel relieved that she seems happy. She's smiling as she serves one of the customers.

I get out of my car and move to the front of it. I place my hands in my pockets, lean on the hood of my car, and watch her. I know that I will need to talk to her, but I have to talk to this Miss Masen first. I'm afraid Bella may not wait, or hear me out.

I sigh knowing I can't spend all day out here watching her. I move back to my car and grab my briefcase. I shut the door, and walk to the main entrance. As I get there, a woman walks in with a small child.

"Momma, Momma, Ma," he yells and runs.

I feel the air leave my body as he runs to Bella's open arms

"Hey, baby," Bella says as she picks him up.

My eyes move back to Ethan, and I am left speechless. He does look like me, so much like me.

"Edward?"

It takes all I have to move my eyes from Ethan to Bella. She stares at me and I can see fear in her eyes.

"I've been looking for you, for you both," I tell her looking at Ethan again. "He's gotten so big." I move toward her but the woman that brought him in, moves in front of them.

"Who are you?" she asks harshly.

"Granny, it's okay, it's Edward."

I frown, not knowing that Bella had a grandma in Port Angeles.

"This is Edward—Edward?"

Bella nods at her, but stays looking at me.

"Well, there's the door, don't let it smack you on your behind when you leave," her grandma tells me.

"Granny, I have this," Bella whispers.

"Bella, we need to talk," I say.

She bites her lip as she thinks it over. "Okay, I have an hour for lunch. I normally spend it with Ethan, but we can talk." She stops clearing her throat and gives me a hard stare. "Just us two, we," she says as she waves her hand between us, "can talk. Granny can you watch Ethan?" I know she's making it clear that Ethan will not be joining us.

"Bella," she goes to speak again, but I know I will need to do what brought me here so that way I can spend more time talking to her. Just maybe she'll let me see Ethan and hold him once.

"I am here for something else; seeing you was a surprise, so if you can let me deal with what I need to first, then we can talk." I can't and don't want to hide the hope that I have that she'll give me a chance.

"Ethan still won't be here." There is still a harshness to her voice but softer than what was.

"I know." I have to close my mouth to stop the sob from coming out. To have them both so close but yet so far is killing me.

"Where is your boss?" I ask.

She points to a man who is looking at me while holding a butcher knife.

I move to him, hearing Bella move away as soon as I was behind her.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen," I say offering my hand which he doesn't take. "I work with the King County District Attorney's office, and I am looking for one of your employees."

"Uh-huh," he says and it's clear this guy doesn't like me, and more than likely thinks I am a deadbeat dad.

I clear my throat. "I need to speak with Isabella Masen," when I say the girl's name his eyes flash behind me, as he narrows them, but I carry on. "I was told she works here."

"Why are you looking for her?"

"That's a private legal matter," I tell him as the door jingles. "If you can take me to her?"

"No, you can leave your number and I'll give it to her and she can decide if she wants to talk to you," he counters.

"Mr. Newton, I need to speak to her, it's a matter of critical, time-sensitive legal business with the district attorney's office."

"I don't care—"

"Frank," Bella says cutting him off. My eyes flash to the police officer who's standing next to her holding her arm. "It's okay," she says and turns to look at me, but there's a new fear in her eyes.

"What?" I say, not understanding. I frown at her and she looks away from me.

"I'm Isabella Masen," she says with her head tilted to the floor.

I swallow feeling the little air I have leave my body. She can't be! She can't be that girl from the video! I feel my body shake, and I open my mouth to beg her to tell me it's not true.

"I changed my name," she says stopping me from saying or doing anything. "I was afraid he was going to find me."

As her words confirm what I was thinking, I roll my eyes closed.

"Is there somewhere private we can talk?" I ask.

"You can use the office, and, Mike, you're going with them," Mr. Newton says.

"Was planning on it, Dad," the police officer says.

Everything in me wants to tell him he can't, but when Bella's small hand goes into his and they lock fingers, I know that she's drawing strength from him.

"This way," he says, and I let them go first, following behind.

"We arrested a man a few weeks ago for rape. There was other evidence found that made it known he had other victims. His DNA matches your case."

Bella just nods at me. "What evidence?" She asked the one question I was hoping to not have to answer as soon as she said she was Isabella Masen.

"He filmed each rape, or someone did."

Bella's face pales and I give her a sad look. "We didn't know who the victims were because he put a bag over each victim's head. But he—" I stop taking a deep breath. "He ejaculated on you."

Bella just nods. "Where is he?"

"He's in jail, on a no-bail hold," I tell her.

Bella lets out a sigh, and she looks as if a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. "Who was it?" she asks.

I open my briefcase taking out his photo. "Benjamin Cheney," I tell her, and her face pales even more as she looks at the photo. "He was nice to me. He was always nice to me." She turns and looks at the cop. "He never made me feel—" she stops. "Not like Uley. Why?" she stops and gasps. "He ... when you ... in the Starbucks ... he." Bella clasps her head. "He was tormenting me, that's how he was able to get those photos of me."

Bella takes a deep breath. "How could I not see that he was dangerous? He had a girlfriend."

The cop shakes his head.

"So, what happens now?" Bella asks me.

"I need to call Garrett and Aro, to get them to reassign this case."

Bella stares at me with a questioning look.

"I can't prosecute it—because of us—it would be unethical. Besides, I would allow my emotions to rule over my work."

She just hums.

"Besides, the defense would use the fact you are the mother of my son to get a mistrial."

Bella looks at me. "Too much," she says leaping up.

Before she gets to the door, the officer is in front of her.

"It's too much," she says.

"I know, honey, but how about you take your lunch and I'll speak to Edward. After that you two can talk, while I have time with my special guy?"

Bella chuckles and I have mixed feelings about what he just said. In one way he's helping me, but in the other I can see he not only has a relationship with Bella, but with Ethan, too.

"Fine, but no candy, and can you stay the night? I don't think I want to be alone."

"I can," he says.

I have to close my eyes as I'm hit with more.

"Edward ..." My eyes open and I look at Bella. She frowns at me. "I'll see you soon. I'm sorry it's just a bit too much."

"No, I'm sorry," I stop and clear my throat. "I didn't know Isabella Masen was you; I wouldn't have—" I stop and take a breath. "I should've worded it better."

She shakes her head.

"I would've taken it this way, no matter what. I thought he was my friend—sort of—I certainly didn't think ..."

I jump up knowing she's close to losing it. "I know, just take the time you need, I'll be here waiting," I tell her.

* * *

 **A/N: So Edward was trying to right his wrongs he made in chapter one, as well as make an amends for his behaviors and the stressors Bella faced while pregnant, when he ended up in a coma. Many people wanted Edward to have to really pay for his mistakes, we hope that you all can see he is ready to put Bella and Ethan first and foremost in his life. We also had many comments about not wanting Bella to take him back easy, and we hope that you are all happy with how we are taking things. We will post again next Tuesday, and Friday. Sorry there will not be a Friday post this week, it was our intention to post twice. See you all next Tuesday, and thanks for reading and reviewing. (Nikky) & Kasi~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Lots of stuff in this chapter, and biggest chapter to date. Some of you have already guessed about a few things, and we are impressed by that, trust me. See you all on Friday with the next update.**

* * *

 **Chimera Chapter 20**

 **Bella POV**

I walk out of the office, not feeling at ease. When I get to the front of the diner, I hear Ethan's babbling and stop. Knowing he can't see me like this, I take a deep breath and push my unwanted thoughts to the back of my mind. I let out a breath, placing a smile on my face and walk toward the booth where he is sitting.

"Hi, baby," needing him close to me, I hug him and kiss the side of his head.

Granny looks at me and asks me with her eyes if I'm okay. I shake my head a little and her hand covers mine.

"What has my little guy ordered to eat today?"

"Egg," he tells me as he claps his hands.

"I ordered you a chicken salad sandwich," granny tells me.

"That is exactly what I would have ordered," I say smiling big at Ethan.

Frank comes over a few minutes later and places the food on the table. "Mike has explained what is going on, and you my dear have the rest of the week off."

"What ... no ... there's no—"

He covers my mouth with his fingers, cutting me off and winks. "You haven't taken any holidays, sick days, or vacation and you've been here for a year and a half."

I rub my head unsure if time off is what I need or can afford. "I think I should call Tanya, or Rose." I say out loud.

"Rosie, Rosie!" Ethan chants and claps.

I smile broadly at him; he adores Rose and Tanya. But I think he has a crush—if that is possible for someone who's not yet two—on Rose.

"Can you call Rose for me?" I ask and granny nods at me as I get up. "Momma will be back in a few minutes," I tell Ethan.

I walk away from the table knowing that I can't ... I can't talk to Edward today. It's just too much to see him again. To hear that he's been looking for me has my heart wrenching enough, let alone that he is prosecuting my rape case. I close my eyes stopping my thoughts from going to that dark place. Before we sit down and talk, I think it would be best if we also have someone else present. I would like to get to the bottom of the rape case before we get into the nitty gritty of what happened between us.

I open my eyes drumming up my confidence. I stop at the office door and see that it's partially open. I start to walk in but see that Edward is on his cell, and the call is on speaker.

"I'm sorry to call you out of the meeting," he says sounding like a lawyer.

"It's okay, Edward, Mary said it was an emergency."

"Yes, it is," Edward stops talking and my eyes glance at Mike who gives me the _'stay there and shush'_ look.

"I found the girl from the tape." Again Edward stops but I am somewhat surprised that he sounds very angry.

"Great," the guy on the call says.

"No, it's not great, Garrett, it's Bella."

"Your girl?" the guy he called Garrett asks.

"Yes," this time the _yes_ comes out in a hiccup. "I have the detective, Michael Newton, here with me; it seems Benjamin did more things to her after the fact."

"Edward, you can't—"

"I know, but you saw that fucking tape," Edward cuts off the guy.

"Edward," he says again sternly.

"I know, Garrett, but you have to take this over, and if it's okay—" Edward stops and I can see him take a deep breath. "If it is okay with Bella, I would like to be on the sidelines. I have to be a part of getting this ... I mean, I wanted him in jail when the victim was a stranger, but to know that he hurt ... Look, I need a breather. I'm going to pass you over to speak with Detective Newton, and he'll run through everything he has found over the phone with you. If you can come as soon as possible that would be great."

"I'll be there tomorrow and send a notice to inform the judge of the additional charges." Edward hands Mike his cell and walks to the door, but I am too shocked to move.

"Bella?" Edward whispers. "I wasn't making any choices for you, I just—"

Knowing he's heading into territory that I don't want to deal with right now, I hold up my hand.

"I've been in therapy for over a year." I stop feeling as if I am exposing myself to him. "I'm in a goodish place at the moment. But right now, right here, it's just too much."

Edward opens his mouth but I keep talking.

"I'm not saying we can't talk, but I have to see and talk to someone else first. I need to deal with what happened that night. I need to do my part and help the DA before we can talk about us, and our past."

Edward nods at me. "What about Ethan, I've ..."

I look away from him and bite my lip. "I would like to be there, for the first few times you visit him. If we can't fix this" —I wave my hand between us— "then I'm sure Granny or Mike can oversee your visits." I stop… suddenly feeling unsure if he wants Ethan in his life. "If that's what you want?" I hate that I sound weak. I'm almost begging him to want his son. If he walks away again ... that thought seems to spark anger inside of me, so much so that I have to take a deep breath. "But I will kill you with my bare hands if you walk into his life and then change your mind. If you start to think the DNA is correct and run out again ... If you're going to be his dad, that's it. Being a dad is a full-time job that has no end date." I don't wait for him to say anything… I walk away. Thankfully, he doesn't follow or call me back to the room.

When I get back to my son, he is happily eating away.

"She'll see you as soon as we're finished with lunch," Granny says.

 **~Chimera~**

I walk out of the diner pushing Ethan in his stroller. My eyes are drawn to Edward, who's leaning on the hood of his car. He gives me a small smile and a nod.

I keep walking, and even now with my back to him, I know he's watching me—us. I have no idea what it means for us, or what it means for me. I walk into the center letting out a breath feeling a little safer.

"Don't leave him alone," I say to Granny, and she gives me her ' _as if I would_ ' look.

"Bella," Rose says and I walk to her as she waves at Ethan. "What happened?" she asks and I close my eyes.

"I have no idea. I only know that the DA has arrested the man—the one—that matched the DNA they retrieved from my clothes. Edward is the Assistant DA on the case—or he was." I stop, shaking my head. "He said he has been looking for me. He knows Ethan is his, and it wasn't him only saying that he would be his dad, he said he knows he is Ethan's biological father." I stop and swallow. "Does that mean he's going to fight me for custody? Should I get a lawyer?"

' _He can't take Ethan from me! I am a good mom; I am trying to be a good mom. I have two jobs from home and the one at the diner. I provide for Ethan's needs. If he takes him from me, how would I live, breathe—I can't breathe without him."_

"Isabella!" I jump looking at Rose; it's been a long time since she's yelled at me.

"He could take Ethan," I say in a panic.

"I don't think he will," Rose states.

I shake my head. "The court will award Ethan to him; I am in therapy. I still need to take sleeping pills on my bad days," I say.

"Yes, but that shows that you are dealing with what happened."

"I am only a waitress that sews part-time and edits college papers for students."

"Yes, and those are decent paying jobs; two of which you can do at home so you can be with Ethan. Besides, I thought you were thinking of taking the training to become a crisis counselor and call handler?"

"I am," I say, "but he's a lawyer."

Rose just looks at me. "Do you really think Edward would take Ethan from you?"

"I don't know," I whisper.

"You do know, Bella. You spent a lot of time with him. What does your heart say?"

"That he wouldn't take my baby from me."

 _But I thought Benjamin was a good guy, and I was wrong about that!_

Rose smiles and nods at me. "So, what's this really about?"

"I thought Benjamin was a good guy, even after ... he ... he saw me every week right up until James had to fire me. After that, I saw him when I had to shop. He always talked to me. He was friendly. I never knew ... I never picked up on what he was capable of. What if I am wrong about Edward, too?"

Rose starts to speak as thoughts of my father fill my head.

"What if he is truly like my father, and he abandons Ethan when he makes a choice he doesn't agree with?"

Rose stares at me, but I know by the look in her eyes, she's thinking about what I have said.

"We haven't spoken about your father or your mother much, have we?"

I gulp and shake my head. "There's nothing to say; they didn't want me to keep Ethan, and I chose him over them."

"There is more to it than just Ethan," she responds.

"Maybe," I admit.

"To fully heal, and to have any relationship with Edward or any man that enters your life as a lover, you will have to come to terms with how you were raised."

"Lover? I have a son."

Rose holds her hands up, and I know she wants me to stop talking. "If you don't deal with it now, then there is a chance it will hinder your relationship with Ethan in the future."

I glare at Rose, hating that she yet again is using those magic words to get me to talk. "Not today," I tell her. "I'm not talking about them today."

"Fine; next week then when we have two hours booked together."

I groan as Rose writes the appointment down on her pad. "I thought therapists were paid to listen?"

"We are, and I like to have a say in what I am going to listen to. So for those two hours the topic will be regarding the issues from your past as well as your relationship with your parents."

I snort shaking my head. "Do you think you could mediate Edward's and my conversation? I don't think I can talk to him alone."

"I can't," she says.

I frown at her; there's something in her words that makes me feel like there's more than what she is saying.

"But Tanya can," she says before I can ask.

"What's going on?" I ask and Rose looks at me as I think about what it could be. I know for a fact she's not dating, or has dated, or even wants to date Edward. She currently has the hots for a guy in the army ... "Emmett," I say with wide eyes and she pats my knee and hushes me.

"Yes ... but I haven't ... we ..."

I nod at her and there's guilt in her eyes.

"It's fine; I know you didn't know his name right away. Did the meet-up happen?"

Rose shakes her head. "No, but we skyped last week, that's when I learned that he was Edward's older brother."

I chuckle narrowing my eyes. "I thought Tanya knew—or her father at least—the family."

"Yes, but Emmett has always been away. I only saw him one time when he was running with Edward. And his profile only had Emmie – McHotty – Army Dude."

"And you wrote to him because of that?" I ask with a giggle.

Rose's face turns a little red which has my mouth dropping open.

"No, he had a fact down also," she sputters.

I raise my eyebrow and wait.

"The fact was that a European flea had mated with a British one and created a new type of flea. And the males have a penis that was two-point-five times the size of their body. At the bottom he added: never thought a flea could outdo me."

I snort and cover my mouth as I chuckle. "Oh God, is that true?"

Rose just shrugs. "If you trust the media, then yeah," she stops and pouts. "Why aren't guys hung like that?"

"Eh, I am thankful they aren't, that would be scary," I say shaking away the image that floods my brain. I look back at Rose and give her a smile. "Thank you," I whisper, feeling touched that she always seems to know what I need.

"No problem. Are you ready for this ... to talk to the DA?"

I shake my head at her. "No, not even a little bit. I'm not sure if I will ever be ready, but if I can't talk to him, then I'll never get through the hearing."

"We'll get you ready for the court, and as for talking to the DA, what about we do it here, or at the police station?"

"Police station," I say not wanting _here_ to be contaminated with what happened to me. This is my safe place and I do not want to bring him here."

"I can sit in with you, if you want?"

I nod at her. "I think Edward wants to be there, too," I add.

"How do feel about that?" she asks.

"Is it strange that I don't know?"

Rose shakes her head at me and I sigh. "He has to know. If this goes to court, he'll hear it then anyway. It may be best to get it out the way now so we can start to build a new foundation. Or we could wait and let the information and details rock our boat. If he is present during the DA's investigation, then I will only have to go through it once. At least until I have to go to court."

"That's all true," Rose adds.

I look down, shaking my head as I hold back my tears. "I'll get through this. If I can get through what happened two and half years ago, then I can get through this."

"You did and you will," she states with a smile.

 **~Chimera~**

I leave the center feeling more relaxed. I know that feeling will not last long, and I will not feel the same calmness as I feel now until after the hearing.

We arrive back at the apartment and I sigh, kicking off my shoes.

"You want to play with momma?" I ask Ethan, having missed him so much today.

"Truck?"

"Yes, we can play with the truck." I watch as he skips away and I turn to look at Granny. "I'll put dinner in the oven first."

"Oh, I can," she tells me.

"No, I'll do it," I give her my ' _I mean it_ ' look. I get changed and walk into the kitchen. I peel the potatoes and put them in water and then put the stew in the oven. When I walk into Ethan's room, he is happily playing.

Playing with Ethan is my favorite time of the day. There are points where I wish I were able to stay at home every day with him, but I can't as he needs clothes, food, toys, and games to grow.

"Little man, momma has to make dinner," I tell him.

"Egg?"

I shake my head, having no idea where his love of eggs came from. "No. We're having beef stew and mashed potatoes."

Ethan sticks out his bottom lip and I shake my head.

"You can have an egg tomorrow morning."

I pick him up and carry him into the living room.

"Dinner should be ready in twenty minutes."

"Great, my mouth is watering, it smells lovely," Granny says.

I shake my head at her and walk into the kitchen. It takes me a little time to get everything done, and twenty-three minutes later I call Ethan and Granny into the kitchen.

Dinner goes well, and afterwards, I watch a cartoon with Ethan, then it is time for his bath. I dry him off and dress him in his pajamas. Once he is settled in bed, I say his prayers with him, read him a story, and tuck in my sleeping son. Moving out to the living room, I join Granny.

"Have you arranged when you'll meet Edward?" she asks.

I look at her and sigh. I know I can't keep pretending today didn't happen, but I am not sure if I can face it yet. But, I should call ... wait, shit, I didn't get his number. "I didn't get his cell number, and he never asked for mine," I say in a panic, and start to feel guilty, that I never calmed down enough to do what was right for Ethan.

"Calm down and call Mike," she suggests.

I nod at her and pull out my cell.

"I was waiting for you to call," Mike says and I hear his door slam closed.

"I expected you did," I reply moving to my front door. I open it just as Mike's smiling face shows up.

"Hey," I say hanging up.

"Tell me," he cuts me off by handing me his cell. I look at it and see Edward's number.

"I wasn't giving him yours, but I think he knew that you were upset."

I take the cell and let out the breath I was holding onto as I hit the call button.

"Mike?" Edward says sounding frantic.

I open my mouth to speak, but Edward starts talking again. But his words are coming out in a sob, pleading and making me unable to speak. "Tell me she's home, that she ... I don't know, is calmer. I know that seems like a stupid thing to say. You said you'd get her to call me. I need to talk to her; I need to explain. I need to get her to see that I'm sorry. He's my son; I haven't held him in so long, please. I know I have a lot to make up—" Edward takes a break and my eyes roll closed. I can hear his pain, it's evident in how he is talking but my heart is scared.

"It's me; sorry I just got Ethan to sleep."

"Bella?"

"Yeah," I answer.

"I'm sorry," he almost cries out.

"I know," I clear my throat. "I'm not keeping Ethan from you; I will not do that."

"I know you won't," he says.

"But—"

"No buts, Bella, I'll do whatever you need me to."

"Then listen," I say.

I hear Edward take a deep breath. "Okay, I'm listening."

"I want to talk to the DA tomorrow and get that out the way, you know what I mean?"

"Yes," he says.

"That's going to be heavy, and I don't think I'll be in the right frame of mind to talk to you right after that." Edward just hums, so I continue to talk. "I think we should talk on Wednesday. We need to talk and clear some things up. We need to talk about what I expect from you, and what you want from me. We need to talk about Ethan. If you're going to be in his life, then we need to know what the other person expects."

"I agree," he says.

"Then I think you could—" I stop and Mike wipes my tears and gives me a smile. "The three of us could have dinner on Thursday night."

I hear Edward let out a long breath. "I know that it's only four days away, but it feels like a lifetime."

"I need to have him ready; he's like I am."

"What?" Edward's voice changes and seems a little high pitched.

"I mean, I'm not good around new people, and men sometimes scare me. He's picked up on it and tends to act the same way. The only men he's really around are my boss Frank, Mike, and Pops—everyone else is female."

"I'm sorry I just ... I think today has affected me. I understand, I do, really. Bella, you have no idea how much I've missed you; how much I've missed him. I was wrong that night and I've regretted it since the second I left you. I was going to come back and talk to you, but I had to deal with Angela first."

I sigh. "Edward, just wait to talk about this until Wednesday, please."

"It's hard," he stops and I hear him clear his throat. "Can I at least have your number?"

I don't say anything; just let out a shaky breath.

"I would like to call and text you. I don't want to always go through Mike," Edward states. There's something there when he says Mike, and it's almost as if he finds it hard to say his name. "Or does he stay with you and Ethan?"

"No, he lives next door. You can have my cell number, but don't let anyone else have it, not even—especially—your family."

It takes Edward a few minutes to say anything. I am not sure if it was just the harshness of my voice or the fact he's trying to find a way around it. "My mom—" Edward stops and I can hear his deep breathing. "I swear to you, no one will get your number without your say-so. But you should know I haven't spoken to Alice, Jasper or Angela in over a year."

There is part of me that wants to ask why, but I know I need to end the call. "My cell phone number is 360-555-2030, and my home number is 360-555-7928."

"You have my cell number, and Mike has taken all of my other numbers as well, have him pass them on to you."

"I will. I take it you will be there during my interview tomorrow?"

"If that's what you want," he answers.

"It may be easier to have it all done at once; I don't want to keep going over it."

"Thank you," he says.

"See you later," I respond.

"I'll text you the time of the meeting in a little bit," he states.

"Can we meet at the police station, if you don't mind?"

"What?"

"I want to meet at the police station; I don't want this to take place at anywhere I view as a safe place."

"Okay, I'll let Garrett know," Edward says.

"Okay, goodbye."

As Edward whispers his goodbye, I push end call on the cell.

 **~Chimera~**

Edward called me first thing to say the meeting with Garrett was set at nine this morning. He called a few minutes later, only this time his voice was soft, and he asked how Ethan and I were doing. I was taken aback, so much so that I couldn't speak. He apologized and said he just wanted to know we were both okay, and to say good morning. I managed to keep my tears at bay and say good morning back to him.

Rose holds my hand as I walk into the police station. The first person I see is Mark. He's a short, thinly built guy who I know from the center. He helps teach a class on self-defense. He also has asked Rose out several times, but she's always declined, saying he is strong, but doesn't have the correct physique to be her man.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale, and this is Isabella Masen, and we're here to talk to Edward Cullen, and a man named Garrett Banks, from the District Attorney's office in Seattle." Rose says on my behalf.

"Yes, they're already here; you can follow me through, this way," Mark says with a smirk. "You know you two may be here for police business, but you're still my friends," he says.

"Mark, can you just take us to the room?" Rose asks irritated.

"Of course, ma'am, this way," he placates.

I walk, feeling fainter with each step I take.

"Breathe, Bella," Rose says into my ear. Just like that I let a breath in, and I turn to her with a nod to thank her for jogging my brain.

Mark opens the door and we walk in.

"Rose?" Edward says in shock.

"Mr. Cullen," Rose replies sharply. "And you are?" she asks turning to the other man.

"Garrett Banks," he states holding out his hand and Rose shakes it.

"I am Rose Hale and Bella's therapist. Bella asked me to join you today."

"That's fine. Bella, how about you come in and take a seat," he points to a chair.

I look at Garrett for the first time; he seems happy but professional. I move to the seat he has pointed at and my eyes flash to Edward, who looks torn between staying where he is, and moving to sit beside me.

My leg starts to bounce and I clear my throat and wait.

"Edward said you are okay with him being a part of this meeting, and to remain present while going through what happened to you?"

I nod at him but don't speak.

"How about you tell us what happened from start to finish. Begin a few days before the incident; tell us your routine, what you did, who you were with. Bring us to the point of what caused you to be on that side street. If I have any questions, I'll ask them at the end. If you need a break, take one, but I would rather you tell me everything without interruption, if possible."

My eyes move to Edward and I feel my heart take off. "Bella, they have to know, and either way he'll find out. You were the one who wanted it to all come out now and only have to tell it once." Rose reminds me.

I nod at Rose and roll my eyes closed, and taking a deep breath, I start. "Edward was gone, and I did not know where he was. My father, he—" I stop and start to play with my sleeve, "he was upset. Professor Uley was watching me, keeping an eye on me for my father. He ... my father found out that I was calling boys, and that I had spent the night with Edward. He was angry. He came into my dorm room and threw me off of my bed and onto the floor. I had been sleeping, so I was a little dazed. He called me a whore and slapped me across my face. He ripped the cross from my neck and took my cell. At the time, I thought there were thousands of people watching, but in reality, it was only a few: ten or so. Now looking back, most of them looked shocked—some were laughing but not all of them. It quickly became the talk of the dorm. I wanted to see Edward and explain what happened. I didn't want him to think of me as a whore."

I stop and clear my throat. "He wasn't there for our morning run. I didn't know where he was until Tanya told me. Then I felt guilty because he had lost someone he cared about. I bought a card for him and gave it to Angela, making sure I put Jessica's cell number inside. I also wrote a note, explaining that my dad took my cell. Angela made a point to tell me she was going to the service because she was a close family friend, and that she would make sure the card was delivered to Edward.

"A few days later, Alice came home, but Edward was nowhere to be seen. She told me that this is what Edward did. She said he slept around with girls and then dumped them. I didn't believe her, but she pulled Jasper over and he nodded in agreement. She told me he had used Angela, too. She said he led her on only to break her heart. Then, she told me about the Gate's party and said that Edward would be there. I shouldn't have gone, but I wanted to see if what she said was true.

"I arrived at the party and looked around for Edward, but he was nowhere to be found. Somebody asked me who I was looking for. I told them, and they laughed and said he was upstairs with a girl. I moved away from them. A boy I didn't know asked if I wanted a drink. I nodded, and he handed me one. I downed it, and took a second cup, only to have Professor Uley appear. He had a photo of Edward with a girl. He then said he would ... I move my hands around ... for an 'A' in his class. I was so upset seeing the photo and listening to what Professor Uley was suggesting that I ran out. I downed the second drink after I got outside and started to walk home. I felt weird, almost as if I wasn't in my body.

"A group of guys walked past me and I fell to the ground. When I got up, I felt someone behind me. As I turned around, a bag was put over my head, and then I was pushed to the ground. I was screaming for him to stop—at least I think I did." I stop drawing back my sob. "It's hard to know what happened then. It gets muddled with what I should've done."

I shake my head having no idea if I am making sense. "The next thing I remember is Jessica and Lauren being home. They took me to see Kate. I felt different—dirty—but every time I tried to think about why, all I could see was the photo of Edward with the girl and I would back away.

"I didn't start to remember anything until the day after Edward left me saying he was done with me," I say turning to glance at Edward. "I saw a girl being sick, and it sparked something inside of me."

I stop, feeling pale and look at Rose. "He was there. Benjamin was there. He talked to me, and I was feeling so ... so I ran. He must have realized I was remembering what had happened, and that's why he put those photos in my apartment."

I shake my head. "If I weren't so convinced that it was Uley, then maybe I would have seen it was Benjamin."

"Bella," I look at Garrett when he calls my name. "How many times did you see Benjamin after he raped you?"

"At least once a week, at Starbucks, but then after I was fired, I saw him when I was shopping for food."

"So about fifty times after the rape?"

I nod at him and he clears his throat. "This Uley … how many times did he make sexual innuendos to you?"

"Three or four," I say not sure anymore. "He didn't like me very much. I questioned him in one of my first classes I had with him. I didn't agree with his assignment. He threatened me just after that because I told the girls about the way he acted," I say looking at Edward. "Then there was the time at the party, and then in class again. After that, I couldn't go to his class—I was too afraid."

Garrett nods at me. "How about we stop for a few minutes, get ourselves a cup of coffee and we'll start again?"

I shake my head at him. "Bella, Mike is working and I have your cup," Rose says making me smile.

"I forgot it," I say, and she winks at me.

I turn seeing Garrett and Edward looking at me.

"She developed OCD with cups after the attack. It more than likely stems from the fact we feel she was drugged, but there is no proof. Her brain doesn't want what took place to happen again. Therefore, it tells her cups are dirty, full of germs and contaminated. She is now able to drink out of her own cup. She has one at each of the places she will encounter or will need a drink. Her cups only belong to her, and no one else uses them. There are only a few people she will trust to make her something to drink, and Mike happens to be one of them," Rose explains.

"Hey, no judgment," Garrett says and looks at me with a smile. "Besides, I understand where you're coming from," he stops and pauses, "I tend to only use my cup as well. Coffee just doesn't taste the same without it." He opens his briefcase and pulls out his coffee mug. "I have to say: no one uses my cup either, in fear I'll kill them."

I chuckle letting out a breath. He may not have come to have OCD the way I did, but at least he is not looking at me as if I am insane.

My eyes flicker to Edward, who's been quiet. As I look at him, he breathes heavily and looks angry.

"Edward," I whisper and his eyes flash to mine. Instantly, the anger in them makes me lean back right away and his look softens.

"I'm not mad at you ... not you ... Alice," he shakes his head. "Later?"

I nod at him not understanding.

I sit down to have my coffee and Edward takes the seat next to mine. Rose is looking at me as she chats with Garrett.

"You know Rose and Emmett have a sort of thing," I blurt out and Edward looks at me and his eyes go wide.

"She's the girl he's writing to?"

I nod at him and frown. "Is it true about the male fleas in Europe having penises twice the size of their bodies?"

Edward grins and then chuckles. "Apparently," Edward stops his light laughter. "Is that how he wowed her?"

This time I chuckle as I nod at him. "Do you like eggs?"

"Not any more than any other food," he replies with a confused look. "I used to love them when I was a boy, but not as much as Emmett. He would ask for eggs at every meal."

"So, it's his fault then," I sigh.

"What?" Edward asks.

"Ethan … he gets upset when he doesn't get eggs. All he ever asks for is eggs."

Edward swallows and takes a few deep breaths. I roll my eyes close, beating myself up for making Edward feel as if he's missing out. But it's so normal for me to talk about Ethan. "Sorry," I say.

"Don't be, I want to know him," Edward states.

I let out a shaky breath, but he continues to talk.

"I've missed so much and that's no one's fault but my own." Edward stops and looks behind us at Garrett and Rose. "We'll talk later, okay?"

I nod again and Garrett smiles before taking his seat again. He walks me back over the story. The next two hours pass by with him asking questions. There were a few times Edward wrote something down and Garrett would nod and ask another question. Most of the time, I think it was something Edward wanted to know.

"Do you think he'll get convicted?"

"Yes," Garrett says quickly. "We are still looking for the other seven victims, but with your case alone, he will be sent to prison, and I am requesting the maximum sentence according to the law."

"And that is?"

"Right now, two counts of life in prison. For you alone, I can charge him with two counts of first-degree rape and stalking."

"What?"

"He raped you twice," Garrett says and I just swallow.

"He ..." I shake my head.

"Shit, I'm sorry," he says.

"How much is on the video?" I ask, hoping I will never have to see it.

"He starts with you walking and falling; it continues until you eventually get up and stumble away. I have had the tape analyzed and I think someone else was there, filming it and watching the whole thing."

"What? Who?" Edward asks before I can, and Garrett gives him a displeased look.

"I just received the information this morning," he states.

"Could it have been his girlfriend?" I ask, knowing Benjamin talked about his on-again and off-again girlfriend.

Garrett turns to me. "Do you know who she was?" he asks.

"No, just that she works at the lab with hi…" I trail off getting a very bad feeling. "He worked at the lab!" I say looking at Edward. "He knew I was pregnant, and that you didn't think Ethan was yours. What if he ... what if ... tested his DNA in fear I ... or Ethan could link him to what he did?"

I stop, get up and start to pace. "He could've done that right?" I ask looking this time at Rose. "The test came back that Ethan wasn't Edward's because of him being a Chimera, right? You ... you said that the Seattle lab was one of the best and that they had dealt with Chimeras before."

"I think you may be right," Edward says making me turn to him. "The first test wasn't carried out with my DNA so you could be right."

I shake my head at him. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," Edward says slowly.

"I'll need to investigate further and get back to you. A hearing has been set for Monday," Garrett says looking at Edward. "You have two weeks off, but I take it you'll be present for that?" he asks Edward.

"Yes," Edward answers without missing a beat.

Garrett looks at me. "Miss Masen," he says with a grin and offers me his hand. I take it and shake it. I let out a breath when he leaves.

"Are you okay?" Edward asks and closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Of course you're not, but—"

"Edward, I am fine. It's just that suddenly there seems to be so much coming back to me. Do you think ... did Angela know him: Benjamin?"

Edward just looks at me.

"I mean, they worked together, right?" I say almost as a question.

"How do you know that?" Edward asks.

"Benjamin said he knew her, and that I shouldn't take any notice of her."

"Ben," Edward whispers and then looks green. He leaps up and starts to throw up in a garbage can.

I move to him and rub his back. "Edward?"

"I'm sorry," he says with a sob. "I didn't have sex with her, or kiss her. I barely touched her that month we dated, I shouldn't ..."

"Edward, I can't, we can do this tomorrow."

Edward just nods and looks at me as if he's trying to memorize my face.

My cell beeps telling me I need to leave to meet Pops.

"I have to go; I have a lunch date at one," I say.

"You do?"

"Yes, this very nice old man, who has taken Ethan and me on as family. He calls Ethan Bo-Bo."

My smile slips as Edward simply looks at me. "You know my grandfather," he chuckles out a sob. "You are his Angel?"

"That's what he calls me, but ... I, your grandfather?"

My hand comes up to my face as I cover it. "Elizabeth," I say and shake my head. "I swear I didn't know. He never said ... he said his granddaughter had a baby ... but he never ..." I look at Edward confused.

He stands up taking a deep breath. "I know he was grieving, and I didn't want to cause him stress. I never told him about you and Ethan. I almost killed you and our son with my shit, and I didn't want to hurt him, too."

"You didn't—"

Edward softly covers my mouth. "Tomorrow we'll talk. Get going and eat with him; I know how much he enjoys it. But could you let me tell him about Ethan? I'll do it tonight," he says.

"Can you—we—do it Friday, together? I want him to know I wasn't lying to him," I say worryingly.

Edward smiles at me. "Yes, but he'll know, he knows how sweet and kind you are. I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Edward stops and clears his throat. "Can I drop you off?" He appears to remember Rose is still here and his eyes go to her. "Both of you. Can I drop you off anywhere?"

Rose looks at me and I take a deep breath. "Please, the diner for me," I say.

"That's fine for me, too," Rose says.

"Rose, are you busy, I mean, do you have any plans?" Rose frowns but shakes her head.

"Then could I borrow you for say five hours?" he asks.

Rose looks at me and then to Edward. "Please," he says.

"I can't talk about Bella or—"

Edward shakes his head and interrupts her. "I'm not asking you to, but I will need someone with your skills to help me."

Rose presses her lips together and I see a hint of evil flash in them. "I'm not showing you what your brother has said about my skills because I don't fuck around behind my man's back."

Edward's mouth drops open, and he looks at me shaking his head. "I'm not talking about those kind of skills. I'm talking about your skills as a therapist."

I chuckle over how Edward is stuttering. I mouth ' _thank you_ ' to Rose. "She was kidding," I tell Edward who's rolling his eyes.

"You and my brother will make an amazing couple," he says to Rose.

Rose beams and smiles broadly.

"You just said the magic words for her to help you," I tell Edward as Rose nods at him.

Edward drops me off and I meet Pops for lunch. It was hard to stop thinking about what I now know. More so when he said his grandson was staying over tonight, but I got through it without giving anything away.

That night, I get to work on the things I have put aside just in case Edward came back. It takes me over three hours, but I hope that he sees this is for both Ethan and him, not me rubbing in how much he has missed.

 **~Chimera~**

I walk into the center feeling nervous. "Hi," I turn to look at Edward who seems to be just as tired as me.

"Edward, Bella, come this way," Tanya says and Edward and I both let out a breath at the same time.

"Okay, this is how we're going to do this. We're going to start at the beginning and talk about each event as they happened."

I nod at her and look at Edward. "I loved texting him, he was my friend. I felt as if I could talk to him, but—" I stop and swallow. "My father and mother were a hard topic to discuss. I wanted to tell him things, but I kept them to myself. Jessica and Lauren were upset with how my parents behaved, and I knew he would be, too. I just thought if we did become a couple, then he would meet them and he would have to get along with them, so I kept quiet."

"Bella, I met your father after you left, and to say he is an asshole is an understatement. But I understand what you are saying. I wish you would've told me because I would've gone after him for slapping you."

I shake my head at him. "Let's move on," I say and Edward frowns at me.

Tanya only grins. "Yes, I think we will talk about them next week."

I let out a huff and Edward chuckles making me look at him.

"My therapist does the same thing," Edward states.

"You have a therapist?" I ask in shock.

"Yes, his name is Jack, and he says I have to talk about Alice, but I can't. So I understand your issues of not wanting to discuss your parents."

"Okay, let's move on to the time Edward was away," Tanya says, knowing most of the outlined history between us.

"I believed them; I tried not to, but I did. I believed that you were seeing other women. Being back in your apartment after that, my mind kept wondering who was there or had been there. Did you help them use chopsticks? Did you dance with them?"

"No other woman was in my apartment." Edward sighs and rubs his face. "My first girlfriend was when I was sixteen; we never went past kissing. The next girl I was involved with was when I was eighteen and I lost my virginity to her. We separated when I went off to college. Then, I was in a 'friends with benefits' relationship with Angela." He sneers out her name in a way that makes me frown. "Then I was with you, and you are the last person I slept with, or made out with," Edward states.

Edward clears his throat. "I asked Angela to give you my cell number when I couldn't get through to you on yours. But she said she didn't have it and claimed to be in love with me. When I got home, Garrett took me out of town with him on a case, and I gave Jasper a letter to give to you."

"I never received any letter," I shake my head at him.

"I figured that much now, but back then, he said he did. He also said that you were with another guy and that you were—" He stops for a few seconds and takes a deep breath. "But I still wanted to see you, so I went over to the dorm. When I arrived to your dorm room, Uley was there. He was coming out of your room."

Uley was in my dorm room? Why was he in my dorm room? Lauren hated him at that point, and Jessica wouldn't have touched him. I ask all this inside my head because Edward's still talking.

"He started suggesting he had been having sex with you. He even talked about your birthmark, and for me that was enough—"

"Why was he in my dorm room?" I finally yell cutting Edward off.

"You said he slept with Lauren." Tanya says.

"Yes, but that was in August, or in the first week of September; why was he there after Edward's grandmother passed away?"

Edward growls. "I have a feeling I know, but I'll get back to you on that."

"Alice?" I guess.

"Alice." he agrees.

"I was scared all the time. I felt wrong, dirty, and I couldn't sleep at all. I couldn't seem to find any peace. My mind wasn't working right. Then my father came – he was so angry. Somehow the doctor I had when I was younger gained information about my appointment with Kate. He's the one who told my father I was pregnant."

"He what?" He asks sounding angry.

"He's been put under suspension and is under review with the State medical board. I found out later that Kate dealt with it right away." I stop talking and just let myself calm down slightly.

"I want you to know, I didn't believe Alice, but then Jasper ... He was my best friend, and I thought I could trust him. I thought he'd always have my back. So I started to run at night so I wouldn't see you. But each night, I would watch you and make sure you got home safely. I know now I should have just asked you, but I couldn't, it hurt too much. You were the first girl I felt something for and I was scared. I had so much going on with studying for the bar and my grandmother dying. I think in a way, I used what Alice said as excuses to back away before I got hurt. Then, I found out you were pregnant. Instantly, I was heartbroken because I thought the baby was some other guy's and I wished it was mine. You were acting so differently. I kept looking at you to see if I could find the reason, but, nothing came to mind. When I was with you, I believed you. But then fucking Alice whispered in my ear and Jasper did too." Edward stops and sighs. "I was angry, but I was not using my head because I should've just asked you the questions I had to clear things up. The hard thing was that you no longer texted me. I felt hurt that you had a cell, and you still weren't texting me. I missed our texting and easy friendship. I missed your sending me ones that took me away from my studying and straight into Bella land."

"I didn't think you wanted to talk unless it was about the baby. I was so ashamed that I kept myself away because I was still feeling so strongly for you. My heart had taken too much," I tell him.

"Why were you ashamed?" He asks.

"My parents cut me off. I only had what I made at Starbucks, which wasn't enough to get by on. I tried to save for the baby, but you bought me that cell, and I couldn't afford it. I should have told you, it was out of my budget, but ... I didn't want you to assume I couldn't care for the baby. Then Alice made me feel like a gold digger when I dropped off the first half of the payment."

"You ... what now?" he asks, in a shocked tone.

I frown at him. "Alice said I was a gold-digging whore, and she called you."

Edward shakes his head. "She never called me; I didn't want you to pay for the phone."

"Then why did you ask me to?" I ask.

Edward chuckles, but in a non-humorous way. "I wanted to see if you would make an effort," he shakes his head. "I shouldn't have gone about it that way. And for the record, she never called me, nor did she give me any money."

I nod, not at all surprised. "My father stopped paying for my college expenses. I paid Alice the money for the dorm each week when I was paid from Starbucks. I know now that was stupid because I lost my job there. The college kicked me out because I was failing all my classes. But Alice took the money from me, knowing that the other girl was moving in."

Edward lets out a shaky breath.

"At your apartment with Jasper, I couldn't sleep in your room. I was alone, in unfamiliar surroundings, so I slept in the chair in the living room. When you woke up, I made up the lie of wanting something to drink. I didn't want you to know how bad my lack of sleep was. I made breakfast for you, but you left. Right after you were gone, Alice came out of Jasper's room and made me feel unwanted. So I stayed in your room until you came home. When you got home, you claimed I made a mess in the kitchen and didn't clean it up. Then you told me how amazing it was to feel Alice's baby's movements. I could tell how much that hurt you, and I wish you could've touched me to feel our baby but ..." I sob and Edward's hands clasp mine, but then I instinctually draw them back quickly.

"I'm sorry for touching you," he says but I place my hands in his.

He looks at them and lets out a sob of his own. "I so much wanted to feel our baby. But you—I understand now. Back then I thought that you didn't want me. Alice said I could feel her baby, she knew I was hurting, and she used that hurt to have me hurt you."

"The baby shower came, I didn't… I'm—"

"I know I should've stayed. You had never asked me for anything. I should have heard that you needed me and then stayed."

"He was sneering at me. He said that he had a couple lined up to take my—our—baby. They had lost so many babies and are nice people. I've known them for a long time. He said if I kept the baby, it would kill them. I would be taking away their only chance to have a child. It made me feel guilty, and then Alice smirked at me with her smug face. And Angela didn't hide the fact that she wanted you. I felt threatened. I wanted you so much. I wanted you to see me ... but—"

"I wanted you, too," he tells me. "It was my mom that called and said you had hit Alice. I asked why, and she said she didn't know. She told me that you looked pale when she found you on the back deck. Dad was worried when Alice said she was in pain, and I was scared. But he told me it was a false alarm. I took that out on you without getting your side of the story. When you passed out, I was so worried, and angry at myself. Then when you had Ethan, you almost died, and I felt like I was losing my mind. My heart broke seeing you looking so pale. Ethan, by all accounts, was small and weaker than normal during the whole pregnancy. But you're small in stature and were under stress. I want you to know that I could not look at him without thinking he was mine. So when the DNA test came back stating that he wasn't mine, it broke me. I went home and still felt love for him and for you, so I came back. I saw in your eyes that you really meant what you were saying. So we had another DNA—"

"But then it came back the same," I add.

"Why did you leave and move out of the apartment?"

"Alice … she said I was using you and you wanted me gone. Then, she showed me a photo of Angela and you at the hospital. Angela was holding Ethan, and it was when I was still asleep from the surgery. She told me how Angela held my son before me, and would make a better mother when you took him from me."

"I would never," Edward gritted out.

"I realized it a little late," I admit.

"Before you left?"

I shrug.

"Why didn't you come to me and tell me?"

"She's your sister; I thought you'd take her side."

Edward shakes his head. "After I left you that last night, I kept thinking about you and Ethan. I thought about when he was born and how you both almost died. It was then I realized I didn't care if he was biologically mine or not. I still loved him because I loved you. I left to break things off with Angela. She let it slip about your father hitting you, so I told her to lose my number. I was debating whether to go back to you or kill Alice first. I decided to go back to you, but on my way back, I ended up in a car crash. When I woke up, you were gone. I heard that Uley had been arrested, and I thought it was you—it was you—that made the report. I asked my mom to find out, and she brought up the DNA. I knew—felt—there was something wrong, because every time I thought of Ethan, my heart was yelling at me that he was mine, my son. That's when I found the third page from the second DNA test. I almost killed my father that day."

"Why?" I ask, in shock.

"I though he and you ..." Edward chuckles a little and pulls at his hair. "But my dad and mom calmed me down and ran another test. That test came back showing that I'm a Chimera. But I hired—well my mom initiated it—a private detective to look for you." Edward swallows. "Alice came to the hospital and saw me a few days after I had come out of my coma. She was still on the Angela and Edward must be together kick, and we had words. It was then I told her that I was done with her. I have spoken to her since, but only when there are no other options. The last time was the day Emmett left to go back to Iraq, but there were harsh words on both sides. I don't want to talk to her, and I don't have to."

Edward stops talking, and I get worried when I see the tear running down his face.

"I need to tell you something—a few things actually," I tell him.

"I think Alice or Angela wanted me to sleep with Uley and take photos of it to show you."

Edward stares at me "Why do you think that?" he asks.

"He seemed keen—too keen—on getting me into bed. He also knew where my room was and was acting strange. Then there was the fact that Alice, and he were friendly; I caught them talking a couple of times."

"Okay, but Angela had a boyfriend, the one she left me for," Edward says.

"Yeah, a Ben—" I look at him and shake my head but he nods at me.

"Yes, Benjamin was Angela's boyfriend; she and Alice are both being called by his defense."

I feel sick, so sick I cover my mouth.

"I need you to know that I never touched her after I was with you. I did not kiss her, except once or twice on the cheek. I never had sex with her; I swear to God I didn't," he says with a pleading voice. Edward stops and looks at me, and I can see he appears to be as sick as I feel.

"Oh, I'm not sure what to say," I say.

"Neither do I," he tells me.

"How did you find out about Benjamin and their testifying for him?"

"I asked my mom to talk to Alice and Angela," he tells me.

I look at him feeling a little worried.

"She ... I told her just to find out. She doesn't know ... I will not break your trust. You and Ethan are first, second, and everything that matters in my life. My mother is angry at Alice and has barely talked to her." Edward again stops and pulls his hair.

"My mom said Ben was Benjamin, but she was angry. I thought she knew, but when she looked worried, I asked what it was. She said she was worried for Siobhan. She said she will have to drop in on Alice more often. Then she said she may push Alice completely out of Siobhan's life, and she will call social services if she has to. I didn't ask anything further because I am sick of Alice's games."

"I think we're going to need a lot of therapy both together and separately," I say.

"I'm not going anywhere," Edward stops and swallows. "I have asked for an office transfer," he looks at me. "I asked to be moved to the Clallam County District Attorney's office in Port Angeles. I have an interview next week."

"But you love Seattle and your job at the King County office."

"I love Ethan and you more. You two are where I want to be. You have a life here, one that makes you smile, look and feel calm. I am not taking that away from you, and I will move because I want to see my son every day for the rest of his life. I have missed too much already," he tells me.

"I always hoped you would come back to him," I say.

"I've been trying for a long time," Edward gives me a weak smile.

"I made you this. I just finished it last night," I hand him the memory stick and he frowns but takes it.

"Thank you," he says sounding unsure as to what it holds.

* * *

 **A/N: So they are talking with Tanay there to mediate. What are your thoughts on their discussion so far? What do you think of Edward giving up the one position he has always wanted to move to be closer to Ethan and Bella? How do you think he will react to the memory stick/thumb drive Bella gave him? What do you suppose is all on that?  
Thank you all for your love and support not only for this story, but also for the well wishes and prayers on the health of ourselves and our families. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	21. Chapter 21

**We need to say a special thanks to the group of great ladies who are helping to keep us readable: Jess2002, AWayWithWords, EdwardsFirstKiss, LaPumckl, Shelley, and Susan. Any mistakes you may find belong to Nikky and I, because sometimes we are stubborn and don't listen to other's advice. Also please note due to stuff going on, not everyone got to make corrections for us this time.**

* * *

 **Chimera chapter 21**

 **Edward's POV**

I look at the thumb drive she handed me. "What is this?" I ask, knowing it is a thumb drive, but wondering what is on it.

"Just watch it—" She stops talking and I can see her swallowing. "I am not rubbing anything in ... I just ... I thought ..." she closes her eyes and mutters something, but she's too quiet for me to hear her. "Just watch it, later ... when I am not here ... but know that I did this for you, with the best intentions."

"Okay," I say putting it in my pocket.

"Why didn't you contact me after you realized you were—" My voice seems to stop as the words get stuck in my throat. "You could have told me ... how did you come to the conclusion that I could be a chimera ... I mean, when did you figure it out?"

"Shortly after I left Seattle. I was upset, freaking out that everyone thought Ethan was from the ... but Kate calmed me down, telling me he couldn't be. She saw me four days after the rape. Jessica and Lauren deduced from seeing me that I had been raped and took me to see her. She took swabs and photos. She said she questioned me, too. I remember some of the things she asked me, but not everything." Bella shakes her head and then clears her throat looking at me. "She is the one who brought it to my attention. She said it was a possibility, but she couldn't understand why the test results did not show a family connection. She said there is usually a third page of a DNA test that shows any family connections. I told her there was no third page ... and well ... I wrote to you about it."

She wrote to me? When?

"In the letter, I told you how sorry I was, and that I never meant to hurt you. I told you that I was raped and what I could remember. I also explained that I wanted to do one more DNA test – the kind Kate suggested we try. Kate put in a copy from my medical record so you could see when she took blood and how high the HCG level was on that date. She also put information in about Chimera."

"When?" I whisper. "When did you write to me?"

"It was in December when the pieces came together, and I sent it to you right away. I wanted to give you the chance—if you wanted to—to see Ethan on his first Christmas. Mike gave me a burner cell, and I gave you that phone number, too. But I didn't hear anything back, so I thought you didn't care."

"Where did you send the letter to?" I'm not sure why I am asking this, when I know fully well where she sent it.

"To the apartment where we were living," she confirms my previous thoughts.

I have to wipe my face as the tears start to fall. "Alice was being her usual self ... I couldn't stay there without you, so I ... I just let her have the place when she moved in, claiming that it should be used. I—" I stop. "I'm so sorry," I say to her yet again. "I know it's not enough. I know it's not, and I am not asking for your forgiveness because quite frankly, I don't deserve it or forgive myself. I just let her get what she wanted. It's the same with the lawyer she hired to make sure you didn't put my name down. I didn't know, and ..."

"What lawyer?" Bella asks shocked.

"I stopped it before anything could be filed. I told her if she interfered again, I was going to kill her. I never signed any paperwork he had." I run my hand through my hair. "I just wanted to take you back home. When I found you in that apartment—I hated it." I stop and snort. "The lawyer said that I should leave you alone, and that it was your choice. He said it would be unfair to help you, and then pull away. I shouldn't have listened; I should have told you that I was only hurt because I thought you had lied to me. I should have told you how much I still cared about you, and that I loved Ethan—so much. I should've seen and known that you both were worth the risk of my heart being broken." I turn away from her in shame. "But instead, I broke my own heart, hurting both you and him along the way. I wasn't a father to Ethan. I wasn't the father or man I should have been."

"I think this would be a good place to take a short break," I look at Tanya, and nod at her.

I watch Bella carefully as she makes herself a drink. She turns and hands me a cup and I pull my eyebrows together. "I know you don't drink coffee often, but the tea here tastes terrible."

I chuckle taking the cup from her. I taste it and am surprised that she still remembers how I take it.

Bella and I both fall silent, and I remember back in my first apartment when we agreed to start again. I look at her from the corner of my eye and smile. "How are you enjoying the weather?"

Bella looks at me and then smiles. "I'm glad it's getting nicer. It means I can take Ethan to the park and spend a longer time there."

"Does he like the park?" I ask and Bella turns looking at me guiltily. She swallows and I know she feels as if she's kept him from me. "Bella, don't feel guilty. This is not on you; this is all on me," I tell her.

"He loves the park ..." Bella says, but she brings her brows together in thought. "He's not too keen on the swings, though."

I give her a nod and let out a long breath. "I have a few presents for him: one each for his first Christmas, and his birthday as well as one for last Christmas." I look at her. "I would—when you and he are ready—like to give them to him."

Bella nods at me, and know this hurts her as much as it does me. "I also have presents for you," I say quietly.

Bella just looks at me. "They are for your birthdays, Christmas, and Mother's Day."

"I bought you a few presents from Ethan, too." To hear that she—after everything I've done—still clung to such hope makes me both happy and sad at the same time. It's tearing my heart apart about how I have been so cruel to her.

"Edward," I turn looking at her. "We need to finish talking, and draw a line in the sand, and move on. It's what is best for Ethan."

I nod at her. "But you've done nothing wrong, unlike me."

I hear Bella sigh, but I know I am right.

"I guess this means we are ready to continue?" Tanya asks.

I nod at her and look at Bella who also nods.

"We've talked about what happened, but what I didn't hear from you, Edward, is how you felt," Tanya says.

"Tanya, that's unfair," Bella says looking at her.

"Why?" I ask frowning.

"Because it wasn't what you were doing that was hurting me. I was raped, and my mind blocked it out. My mind stopped me from remembering or allowing myself to get the help I needed. It was my mind that put you and that girl there together. It was a photo I was seeing, not real life, like my mind led me to believe. Then there was Alice, who I think may just be the demon spawn from hell, and her sidekick. They both thrived on making my life hell. They did it all the time, and not because I liked you, but because you felt something for me. To top it off, at the same time, I was finding out that my father was nothing but a bully who wanted to control me. When he did not have full control, his idea was to leave me high and dry. Then during my darkest time when I needed him the most, he refused—" Bella seems to stop mid rant and let out a breath. "You only hurt me because you believed what the others said about me. You thought—I thought you thought—I was dirty. In my eyes you thought I was a whore just like my father did. Alice, Angela and Uley all said you felt that way about me. So I pushed you away and kept you on the other side of the wall I built. I didn't question you, and I know I was short with you at times, and that's why you never really questioned me."

"This is not on you; if I had taken my head out of my ass long enough—if I just had taken a step back—I would've seen that you were having so many inner fights. I could have been helping you. I could've been telling you that I was going to keep you safe. I am not angry at you. I don't think I ever was. I thought you moved on, and I was acting like a jilted boyfriend who was cheated on—" I cut myself off from yet again telling her I am sorry. She knows this and my repeating it will not help matters any.

"How do you feel about Angela and Alice allegedly setting you up with Professor Uley?" Tanya asks Bella.

Bella's lip presses into a straight line. "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel about that. Did they want him to get me drunk enough to not know what I was doing? Isn't that rape, too?" She looks at me when she asks, but then shakes her head. "I ... what can I feel about that other than angry, hurt, and upset. Why did they have to make me go through something like that, just so Edward would think badly of me? I don't get why? Why was Alice so hell bent on Edward being with Angela?"

"No one here can give you that answer, Bella," Tanya says softly. "Edward, how does what they did to Bella make you feel?"

I look at Tanya like she is insane. How does she expect that to make me feel? "To know that my sister set up someone—she knew I cared about— to be victimized by that dick- headed asshole? To find out her best friend—someone I saw grow up—who not only went along with it, but also was the girlfriend of the guy that raped the mother of my child? It seems impossible, not even a mad soap opera would dream this kind of shit up, but yet it happened. I feel disgusted, angry, hurt, broken. I can't imagine how Bella feels. I feel like I am dirty having been in the same room as them—having breathed the same air. I showered at least four times last night and I still don't feel clean. It scares me that I will be a constant reminder to Bella of what she went through. I am scared that she will see me—think my touch is like his—" I have to stop and close my eyes tightly. "I have shed many tears these past two years, but I can't shed anymore for myself. I need this to be about Bella and her healing. I need all of this to be about how my son and his mother can and will have the best of everything. To me, this is all about them; Bella and Ethan are the only ones who are important."

"All three of you matter," Tanya states. "This is about getting healthy and overcoming the past. Now, I think we have made a great start, but for this week, I think we should end it here." I turn to Tanya who's writing things down on a notepad. "Next week, we need to talk more, and listen. I need both of you to write down anything that's been left unsaid, but keep it for the next session. This is where you both will talk about the deep matters."

I give her a nod and look to Bella who's also nodding.

"Okay, so before we go, we need to deal with Ethan, and what you each expect from the other. Bella, you go first, outline what you want, and don't want from Edward."

"You can see him as often as you want, but I would like someone—if you don't want it to be me—but for someone to be there, until you have developed a bond with him. As for your family, besides your grandfather—Pops—I would like them to take a backseat for now. Until you two know each other better, and then we can revisit the idea of involving more than Pops. Alice, Jasper, and Angela are all out of the question. I don't want him anywhere near any of them, ever. If I have my way, he will never know they exist. I know that sounds mean, but I do not trust them to not do or say cruel things to him, nor do I believe they would keep him safe."

"I agree," I say weakly. A part of me wants to argue only because my mom wants to see Ethan badly, but I need to do this her way. "As for the last people you talked about, I want them in jail, and I don't want them anywhere near you, Ethan, me or even Port Angeles."

Bella nods.

"What about money?" Tanya's comments cause Bella to make a face.

"I don't need any of his money."

"Not just money, Bella, child support," Tanya says while keeping her eyes on Bella.

"I'll pay what—"

"No!" Bella yells not only cutting me off, but making me jump. "I don't want your money. I never have wanted your money, and I never will. We get by! I may not have much left, but I can get what he needs and pay for him. I have been doing it all of this time." Bella stops. "You ... he has a bank account when he turns eighteen. If you want to put money into that you can. I'm not saying you can't buy him things because you can. Buy him whatever you want and keep it at your home. But I don't want money from you." The harshness to Bella's voice makes my chest hurt.

"I never thought of you as a gold digger, Bella. I am sorry if I made you feel that way, but I'll agree to what you just said."

Bella nods and turns away from me. "I'm not changing his name either. It will remain as it is known now as Ethan Michael Masen. Once I can afford it, I will legally change his name to that."

I close my eyes. This one hurts me so much, but I understand her point. "Okay," I whisper.

"What do you want, Edward?" Tanya asks.

"I just … to be a part of his life. To help make some of the choices such as where he goes to school. I want to be there for his appointments. I want to be able to see him. Hold him. Read stories to him. When Bella trusts me enough, I would like to have him over for sleepovers."

"Of course you will," Bella states and licks her lips before turning fully to face me. "He has an appointment on Monday for his heart," she says.

I gasp just looking at her. "Heart appointment?"

"He still has a murmur, and the doctor checks it every six months."

I roll my eyes closed and tilt my head. "How have you been paying for that? I mean, I know you're not using the insurance I set up for you both. I checked with the state Medicaid and he's not on that either."

"Jessica and Lauren's parents, Peter and Charlotte, put me on their health insurance as an employee of their company, under the names we use now."

Although I feel happy that she has had people there to help her, I still feel hurt and angry at myself because I was not one of them.

"And what about tomorrow?" I ask hoping she's not changed her mind.

"I have the day off, but Granny, Ethan, and I are having lunch with Pops. Then Granny and Pops are spending the evening together. So what about you meeting me at the apartment at two, and then you can stay for long as you want?"

I let out a shaky breath knowing she's giving me much more than most women would give a guy after said guy turned them away.

"But, Edward, I don't know how he'll react to you," Bella says.

"I know and thank you. I swear I'm not going to let you down."

"I'm not worried about your letting me down; this is not about me, it's about Ethan."

I nod at her, and give her a slight smile. "I won't let him down."

"Okay, then we will see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," I say and watch her walk away. I let out a big breath and sit back down. "We'll get through this, right?" I ask Tanya who tilts her head.

"You need to talk to her about your fears. That was part of the reason things became fucked up," she warns me.

"I know," I look to her. "Did Rose say much about yesterday?" I ask.

Tanya let out a dark chuckle. "Only that she thinks your sister may be in need of serious medical help, both mentally for her own good, and physically if she gets her hands on her."

I snort. "Don't I know it, and join the club," I mutter.

"I can't talk to Alice," I tell her. "The thought of being in the same room with her, makes me think of ways I could kill her painfully, but at the same time, I want to clear the air and ask her what her problem is. Then there is the matter of Jasper—" I stop closing my eyes.

"Rose doesn't think Alice even has the answer to what her problem is, so asking her might be pointless." I look up at Tanya making sure I can pick up on telltale signs when I ask my next question. "Do you think I should talk to Bella about bringing charges against Alice?"

Tanya just sighs. "She is still your sister."

"I know, but she planned to have Uley get Bella drunk so it would be easier for him to sleep with her. That's a form of rape. Then there's the issue of the money. I am almost one-hundred percent positive she took it from Starbucks to frame Bella. Then, there's the money she took for the cell, and the dorm room, too. I am sure she withheld Bella's mail when she was at the dorm, because I sent her a letter I now know she never received. I'm sure if we looked, we would find even more things to charge her for. At this point, I know from the prosecuting side of things, she would be facing around twenty years in the Women's State Penitentiary. To be honest, if it were up to me, I think she deserves life."

Tanya sighs. "That is something we'll need to talk about soon."

I nod at her and let out my own sigh. "Thank you, Tanya. I'll see you next week." I stand up, walk out and head to Pops' house.

"Hey Pops," I say walking in. He looks at me smiling. "How was your day?"

"Good; was yours better?" he asks and I nod at him.

"I have some things to do, but we'll talk at dinner?"

He nods and I walk into the room I am using. I place my laptop on the desk and insert the thumb drive into the port. When the files pop up, I see there are two videos. I click on the one that indicates I should view it first.

I feel my heart take off when Ethan comes on my screen.

"Are you going to give me another smile?" I can hear Bella ask, but I can't see her. Ethan smiles broadly and the date flashes on the screen, along with the words 'Ethan's first smile.' The videos keep coming, one after the other. Ethan: rolling over, sitting up, crawling. She videotaped all his firsts and I am seeing each of them.

"Momma!" Ethan shouts loudly making tears leak out of my eyes. I feel overwhelmed that Momma was his first word, just like it should have been. I watch him take his first shaky steps, and the video fades.

I click on the next one and watch as photos of Ethan at three days old comes on. Each picture flicks by with a day and number on it. I let out a gasp seeing that Bella, true to her word, has taken a photo of him every day. They start when he was three days old, and go until yesterday. I feel disappointed in myself that those first two days of his life, I neglected taking a photo of him for her each day. It's just another way I have let her down.

I copy both files onto my laptop and send them via email to myself, and then set the most recent photo of him as my wallpaper. I pick up my cell and call Bella.

"Edward?" she says sounding confused.

"Thank you," I sob unable to keep my emotions at bay any more. "Thank you, so much. You have no idea what this means to me. What you have just given me." I take a deep breath when I hear a small sob coming from Bella. I know I need to let her go. "Kiss Ethan for me, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I will," Bella says with a whisper.

I hang up and watch the photos go by on the screen again.

"Edward," Pops says as he knocks on my door. He opens it a little peeking in. "Are we still going out for dinner?"

I look at the time and see that it's close to six. "Yes, sorry," I say closing my laptop.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Newton's Diner is good and they're still open."

I let out a soft breath but nod at him.

I help Pops out of the car and we make our way in. Frank, the owner's eyes flash to me, and he watches me up to the point when I sit down.

No sooner than I sit down, does a woman appear at the table. "Hi Pops," she says, which falters a little as she looks at me.

"Sasha, this is my grandson, Edward," Pops says proudly.

I doubt he'll be proud of me tomorrow when finds out what I've done.

"Where's my Angel at tonight?" he carries on talking and looking around.

"She had a personal problem and is taking some time off, but I know she'll still be here tomorrow for lunch with you."

Pops' face falls and I see the worry in his eyes. It's clear that Bella means something to him, maybe even more than I do. "She was off on Tuesday, but she said she was fine? Tell me that rat bastard hasn't shown up causing problems?"

"Pops, she's a strong girl, she can take care of herself. Besides, we're all here for her. She's not alone in this," Sasha's eyes flash to me, but I simply nod at her. I can't be upset or angry that she—they all—look out for Bella.

"Okay, Pops, do you want your usual?"

"Yeah. Edward?"

"I'll have the same as you," I tell him with a smile. Pops and I have always had pretty similar tastes, anyway. Sasha walks away, and I place my hand on Pops.

"She'll be okay," I'm able to get out.

"I'm not sure, Edward, but I think this guy hurt her. She ..." he shakes his head and everything in me wants to tell him, that I am the rat bastard that he's talking about. And I know I hurt her, and I am desperately trying not to do it again. But I made a promise to her. I told her we'd tell him together on Friday.

Sasha brings our plates and walks away after placing them before us.

"Pops, on Friday I'd like to introduce you to two very special people," I say, picking up my fork.

He just looks at me.

"A girl I knew back in college. Well … she came back and ... just wait until Friday, please?"

He keeps the frown on his face. "This the one you liked when Elizabeth passed away?"

I nod at him.

"Okay," he says and I let out a breath.

"You're not eating?" he says and I look at my plate seeing that I have just been moving food around on it.

"I'm eating," I tell him taking a bite.

"Edward, are you okay?"

I nod at him. "Yeah, Pops, I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Son, I know you and you're not okay. I'm here if you need me."

"I know, Pops," I tell him.

He only hums and starts to eat again. After we finish dinner, I drive us back home.

When I finally fall asleep, my dreams are filled with Bella screaming for help. She's pleading with Ben and yelling for me to help her. But each time I try to get to her, I am stopped. First, it's her father Charlie, and then Uley, but the last people hit me harder than any of the other two. Standing there is Alice and Angela laughing as they stop me from getting to Bella.

When I finally push them out of the way, I move to Bella's broken body. "Hey, sweetheart, I am here," I whisper to her. But she doesn't say anything; she merely lays there looking at me. I slow down so I don't hurt her and hold her body to mine. "Love, talk to me," I plead with her.

"I'm never going to forgive you; it's all your fault," she tells me.

I want to sob and plead with her for forgiveness, but she's right, it is my fault. I should've refused to go with Garrett. I should have made the time to go to her before leaving town.

I look down at my arms but she has disappeared. I jump up looking around but she's nowhere to be seen. "Bella," I yell, but all I hear are her screams, and yet again, she's being attacked.

I shake my head trying to get to her again.

I wake up panting and feeling sick. I have to run to the bathroom covering my mouth. I empty my stomach and lean on the bathtub.

I take a few deep breaths calming myself. But I'm shaking badly, and I can still hear Bella's cries. I move back to my room and grab my cell.

 **~Are you okay?~**

I text and hit send, but my eyes flash to the time and I close my eyes again. Damn it, I should use some common sense; it's four in the morning – she'll be sleeping.

I jump when my cell vibrates.

 **~Yes. Ethan is fine and fast asleep. Are you okay?~**

I smile feeling relieved she's okay, but I hate that I have woken her up.

 **~Sorry, I didn't see the time. I didn't mean to wake you~**

 **~You didn't. I still don't sleep very well, but it's better than what it was~**

Fuck, she still has nightmares. I cut off my mental thoughts—yet again, belittling myself; of course, she would still be having nightmares.

 **~I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?~**

 **~No, I don't think so. I'm dealing. You never answered me, are you okay?~**

She's been open with me, so I should be open with her, too. **~I had a bad dream~**

 **~Do you want to talk about it?~**

I know I can't talk to her about my dream; it could trigger her, and hurt her. I shake my head having no idea how to put that thought into words. I can't talk to her without hurting her, and I don't want her thinking I am cutting her out.

 **~Thank you for the offer, but I'm not sure that would be wise.~**

 **~Was it about me? The video?~**

She is still so responsive to the way I think. She still knows me so well. That alone gives me hope that I have a chance.

 **~How did you know? I wasn't going to tell you because I don't want to hurt you.~**

 **~You're texting me, asking if I am okay at four in morning. That's sort of a dead giveaway. Besides, I get it, I have done it myself.~**

 **~Do you have any tips about how to overcome it?~**

 **~I don't, but talking helps. I don't mean about the dream, but just talking helps. It takes my mind off of the dream. But you need to talk to someone if you keep having nightmares. I didn't and look at the stress it caused—we almost lost Ethan.~**

I shake my head at her text. It wasn't her fault. I should have been asking her questions to help figure out what was wrong. My eyes close thinking that asking her questions and knowing what I know now wouldn't have been the best thing either. But I could have talked to her. I should have been there for her, both physically and mentally, to help her. I let out a breath hoping my next text doesn't scare her off.

 **~I will, but for now, can we text a little longer?~**

 **~Sure. What would you like to talk about?~**

 **~Can you tell me about your life now?~**

 **~There's not much to say. I work as a waitress. I recently started a small sewing business. I also edit a few columns in the paper.~**

I swallow wishing she'd give me more.

 **~If you could, would you go back to college?~**

 **~No, it wasn't that good for me. Besides, I am happy doing what I am now. I know that's not what most people want, but I get to spend time with Ethan, without bringing home stress from work.~**

 **~So you're happy?~**

I cross my fingers looking up, not sure why but I have this need for her to be happy, and feel happy.

 **~I am happier than I was. I feel stronger, too. I just need the case to be over, you know~**

I start to text her back but another text comes in before I can.

 **~Are you happy?~**

 **~No, but I am happier than I've been in over a year. I know that my happiness depends on me and my actions going forward.~**

Bella and I keep texting, but when I see that it's almost six I know I should let her go.

 **~It's almost morning, so I should let you go. Thank you for talking with me. Do I need to bring anything with me today?~**

 **~It is morning. Ethan is up at seven every morning. As for talking with you, no thanks are needed. You don't need to bring anything, just you today. Have a good morning, Edward, I'll see you later.~**

I let out a breath, but frown when by cell beeps again

 **~I was thinking that we never talked about what we should tell Ethan to call you. I am debating what would be the best and easiest for him.~**

I read the text a few times. I want so much for him to call me dad, but I haven't been that, to or for him.

 **~I'll abide with whatever you choose. Ethan's the most important person to consider right now. As much as it hurts me, and I hate myself, right now you have to be both his mother and father. So I'll suck it up and take whatever name you think is best. You are the one that knows him, has been raising him, and caring for him.~**

I let out a whimper as I hit send.

 **~Then I think we should tell him you are his dad. Truth be told, I have spoken about you to him. I told him you were far away, and that you missed him. He has seen a photo of you as well. It's the one we took when I first held him. I hadn't showed it to him in a while, but I did show it to him last night. If we say your name is Edward and you're his dad, we can let him choose. Our son can be stubborn.~**

Her text sends me into a flood of tears. Pops is right, she's has to be an angel, or some higher being. The way she is handling all of this has blown me away. But I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that she is doing this for Ethan, and when it comes to her and me, she may not be so forthcoming.

 **~Thank you.~**

I text back to her.

 **~Chimera~**

I arrive at Bella's building at twelve. I know she and Ethan aren't here yet, but I was feeling too happy and nervous to do anything else. Today is the day I get to see my son. I know I saw him last Monday when he was in the diner, but that was a short amount of time. Today I get to really meet him. I hope that I am able to hold him, and hug him, but that may be expecting too much. From what I've learned from research on the internet, he's at the age where ' _stranger danger_ ,' starts to kick in. I know there is no way that he'll remember me from when he was a baby.

I look back at the clock on my dashboard, sighing, I still have over an hour and a half to wait.

"I need to calm down," I mutter to myself as I lean over flicking on my car stereo. I close my eyes and let the music smooth me.

As the music plays, I have to constantly stop my mind from going to the place filled with hope. My biggest hope is that Ethan will have a bond with me right away. I know that this may not happen and I will have to work for it, but I can't help but hope.

I open my eyes just as Bella passes my car. She's laughing and smiling as she talks to Mike who's carrying Ethan.

"Okay, I need to go back to work," Mike says sounding cheerful.

"No, Mikey, play me," Ethan says as he seems to hold on to Mike tightly.

"Remember, baby, Momma's friend is coming over today," Bella say softly.

"No, want Mikey."

I feel my heart sink. Where I am happy to see that Ethan seems attached to a guy, I am having a hard time reconciling that it isn't me. I know that this is my fault, but that doesn't dull the pain, it only intensifies it.

Bella takes Ethan into her arms, and Mike leans in kissing her on the cheek. The pain I am feeling doubles. I know Pops said that she was single, but clearly, there is something between the two of them.

Bella walks into the building, and my eyes watch her until there is a knock on my window. I turn to it see Mike is standing there.

"Hey," he says opening the door and getting in. "You're early?"

"I know. I wanted to be with them as soon as I could."

"Are you going to tell her you are out here watching?"

"I wasn't here to spy; I was just waiting," I protest.

Mike looks at me and hums. "Ethan loves trucks. He will play with them for hours. The red one is his favorite, and he doesn't like people touching it without him saying so. If you play with his toys, he'll more than likely want to join you. Or, if he is already playing join him. He's quite the momma's boy, so make sure you leave space for him next to her. He hates the dark and baths—" Mike stops and chuckles.

The asshole voice inside me is saying that he's rubbing it in—telling me that he knows my son more than I do—but the more logical side knows that he does know my son more than I do. Then there's also the fact he's been there for Bella, and she—as I now know—picks great close friends.

"Bella normally spends part of his bath time chasing after him as he runs around the apartment naked, laughing at her." Mike smiles. "Need any other hints or information on Ethan and Bella, give me a call. Either way, I'm sure you'll do fine." Mike opens the car door and gets out.

I say nothing; I only sit and watch him as the door closes. I know that I am right that he is doing this to help Ethan and Bella, more than me, but what information he has just given me will help me a lot.

"Mike?" I call while rolling down the window.

Mike looks back at me.

"Thank you," I say, "for the information." I let out a resigned sigh. "I am happy that Bella has someone like you, that's been watching out and caring for her."

Mike nods at me. "Just don't waste this second chance, Edward. Oh, and for the record, if your sister comes within sniper distance of Bella or Ethan, I will gladly kill her."

"I'll help and supply the bullets as well as the alibi." I stop and frown, but decide to tell him what I want. "I want Bella to press charges, but I think we should also get a restraining order, immediately."

"It's good to see you're finally making the right choices when it comes to them."

"I knew Alice was bitch, but I honestly thought she saved that mainly for me. I would never have imagined she'd behave this way toward someone else besides me. The worst part is that I believed Jasper, not Alice." I stop sighing no matter how many times I relive it and ask myself why I didn't do this or that; it doesn't change anything. "I am here for the rest of their lives; hopefully I will die before them, and then I won't need to live without them again."

"That's a little morbid, and I don't think you should share that particular nugget of thought with Bella."

I snort shaking my head. "I wasn't planning on it." My eyes go to the clock seeing I have another twenty minutes to go before I can knock on the door. I let out a small groan, over just how slow time is going.

"Edward, just go up and see them now. Twenty minutes will not piss her off, or make her send you away."

I look at Mike.

"Just take a leap of faith. Trust that Bella will put her—your—son first and that means letting you be a part of his life."

I close my eyes and nod. He is right; she wouldn't care if I am a little early. "Thank you, Mike."

"No problem; I'll see you later, Edward."

I close the window and get out of my car. I wave at him and then jog up the steps to Bella's apartment.

"Hi," I say when she opens the door.

"Hi. Come on in," she says.

I walk with her to the living room, and we sit down. Ethan looks at me, his eyes widen and he moves close to Bella.

"Ethan, this is Edward," Bella says but stops as Ethan climbs onto her lap hiding his face from me. "He's your dad, and he came over to spend time with you," Bella carries on softly.

"No," Ethan replies and I gulp.

"Edward, why don't you switch on the Nickelodeon Jr. channel?" Bella gives me a smile and a wink. "He'll be fine … just give him some time."

I let out the breath that I have been holding onto as I do what she asks.

As the learning show for younger children plays, Ethan moves from Bella's lap to sitting next to her. Now and then he would check to see if I was sitting on Bella's other side. Each time he looked at me, I made sure to smile at him.

"Do you want to play for a bit?" Bella asks Ethan, and he looks from her to me. "Edward—" she stops letting out a breath, "Daddy can play, too."

"Tay," he says and gets off the sofa. He takes Bella's hand, and I follow them to his room. I smile as I look around, seeing that Bella has done well with his room. He has everything a small boy needs. I let out a sort of sob-like gasp as I see the rocking chair I bought her is here, too. I move to it touching it softly. I never told her that it was the same one my mom used when she had me. Alice was angry when Mom told her she gave it to me and more so when she found out I gave it to Bella.

I tried to block her bitching out. At that time, Ethan was five weeks old and had just come home from the hospital. I'm not sure then why I needed her and Ethan to have it, but my heart must have known he was mine even then. However, my head, nor Alice, ever shut up long enough to hear my heart.

"You kept it?" I whisper as I turn to see she's on the floor, playing with Ethan, but is looking my way.

"Yes. I know it meant something to you."

I let out a shaky breath and move to sit down with them. I look to see that Ethan has the red truck, so I move to touch a blue one. I look at Bella and she nods at me.

I move the truck around making zooming noises. "Beep, beep, blue truck, coming by," I say in an animated voice before going back to the zooming sounds.

I make a new noise as I move the truck back, and Bella lets out a chuckle shaking her head. I zoom my truck past her. "Make way for blue truck, slow yellow truck," I say in a higher-pitched voice.

A baby laugh makes me freeze and look at Ethan, who is smiling and laughing as he looks at me.

I have to clear my throat before I'm able to say anything else. I keep playing beside Ethan, but he's yet to play with me. I keep up with the silly noises and voices loving that I am making Ethan giggle, and for now that's enough.

"Momma needs to start dinner," Bella says and Ethan jumps up and puts the trucks in a box. He holds out his hand for the blue truck, and I hand it to him.

I watch him pick up the box, and Bella nods and stands up. I follow them as they leave the room and enter the kitchen. I watch with amusement as Bella puts down a play mat just at the side of the kitchen. Ethan plops down and dumps out his trucks. His eyes move to me, and he pushes the blue truck toward me and then drops his eyes.

"That's his way of telling you that you can play with it again," Bella tells me.

I look at her wondering if I should help with dinner instead.

"Just play with him today," she tells me as if she heard my inner thoughts.

"Thank you," I tell her.

"You don't have to keep saying it, Edward."

I chuckle but sit down and start to zoom around the mat again.

I'm completely in awe of Bella; she was able to cut up the vegetables, make the dinner, and set the table all while having her eyes on Ethan. A few times his truck would fly off his mat, but each time he stayed right on the mat until Bella gave it back to him. I knew that must have been a rule Bella made for him, and he also knows that his mom would give them back to him right away.

"It's time to pick up the toys, Ethan and Daddy."

My eyes spring to Bella when she yet again calls me Daddy. I shake off the guilty feeling and help Ethan pick up the toys.

"Up to wash your hands," Bella says and Ethan moves to her. I smile watching him giggle as he splashes Bella. She washes his hands and then sits him in his highchair.

"Daddy, are you going to join us at the table?" Bella asks.

I nod at her and quickly wash my hands before sitting down at the other spot at the table.

I look at the dishes and see that she has made chili. "He eats chili?"

"Yes, but only with the promise of eggs for breakfast."

"Eggs now?" Ethan giggles.

"No, eggs in the morning after you sleep. Now we are having chili."

"Me want eggs."

"Well, you can have eggs tomorrow." Bella moves her eyes from Ethan and looks at me. "Eat, or no ice cream for you."

"I'm eating Mommy," I reply with a smile.

"Me Momma, no you Momma," Ethan says and I look at him, and then to Bella.

"It's fine, he does that to everyone that calls me Mommy." She stops and looks at me. "He does that with Pops, too. He doesn't like sharing the people he cares about."

I nod at what she said, but it has me thinking about how we are going to handle tomorrow. "Do you have a plan for tomorrow?" I ask as I glance over at Ethan, happy he's not paying us much attention.

"No," Bella looks at Ethan, checking him like I did. "Maybe we should wait until he's in bed ... if you're staying that long."

"I am here until you kick me out," I reply with a smile.

The rest of our dinner goes smoothly, and I insist on helping clean up. After we are done, I play with Ethan some more. This time he seems to sit a little closer to me and seems to include me now and again.

Bath time was a sight to behold. Mike was right—Ethan hates them, but I think it is because he's able to get his momma to chase after him. The whole process becomes more of a game to him and he clearly loves it.

"Ethan, can Daddy read you a story tonight?" Bella asks our son.

I feel myself pale and have to take a small breath to stop the hope from building up inside of me.

Ethan looks my way and back to Bella. "Tay," he says and lies down on his bed.

 _He wants me to read a bedtime story to him. I am going to get to read to him._ I take a deep breath. _Shit I can't start crying now._

"Daddy?" Bella says bringing me out of my mental thoughts.

I take the book from her and sit down on his bed and start to read.

He is asleep before I get halfway through the book, but I read the whole thing. I place the book down and look at him.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you, or for your momma. I should have been with you both all along. I should have seen that the man I thought was my friend, stopped being my friend when he started being around my sister. I wish I could go back. If I could, I would have asked your momma to come with me to my grandmother's funeral. She would have known then how I felt. She wouldn't have been—" I stop and clear my throat. "I swear, I am always going to be here for you. I love you very much."

I sigh, leaning back on the bed and watch him sleep. I hear the front door close and look up at the time. I see that I have been in Ethan's room watching him for almost two hours. I get up feeling odd that Bella's not in here. When I enter the living room, she's sitting on the sofa with a notepad.

"Edward," the woman I know Bella calls Granny says with a smile, and then she walks past me.

"Sorry, I just ..." I trail off unsure of what I am telling Bella when she looks up.

"I know; I used to watch him sleep all the time," Bella says.

I sit down next to her and my eyes flash to the notepad and then back at her.

"I'm simply sitting here doing what Tanya said and writing down things for our therapy session next week."

I want to know what she wants to talk about, but I also know we have to wait. This needs to be done right, and in a safe way. It's what is best for both Bella and Ethan.

"Now, let's figure out how we are going to handle things tomorrow?" I ask.

"I think maybe it would be best to do it either here or at Pops' apartment. That way we are someplace where we can openly explain everything."

I nod at her, agreeing with what she said. "I can pick you and Ethan up at ten, if that's okay?"

"Sounds good," she says.

I look down at the floor. "Can I tell my Mom, Dad, and Emmett about finding you? They know Ethan is my son, and I know they support me and what I want."

Bella seems to take a deep breath and then let out a slight sigh. "I am not talking to Alice, and I am having nothing to do with her. But I would like them to know, so it's okay."

I look at her. "Are you sure you're okay with that?"

She nods but looks at me. "They can't see him; not just yet. I need to know that I can trust them. I need to believe they will not be like your sister is around him." Bella looks hurt and scared, but there's also guilt, too, when there shouldn't be.

"After the way Alice treated you, I don't blame you. We'll need to talk about her, and before next week. I don't want her near Ethan or you." I stop as my mind reminds me I am a little late in doing this. "I think it would be in everyone's best interest if we as a family—the three of us— obtain a restraining order against her."

Bella simply looks at me, and before I can speak my cell rings. Seeing that it's Garrett, I pick up, knowing that he would only call this late, if it was important.

"Hello, Garrett," I say answering and holding a finger up to Bella, silently telling her this must be important.

"Edward, we have the proof we need to nail his coffin. We can prove that Benjamin tested his own DNA on the first DNA test you and Bella had performed in the hospital. He's going to be formally charged first thing in the morning. He is facing additional charges for tampering with the medical records, in the very least."

I let out a long breath feeling angry that he did that … he—I stop my thoughts knowing it is not getting me anywhere.

"Thank you," I tell him.

"Absolutely, Edward, I'll talk to you soon."

I hang up and look at Bella.

"Sorry, that was Garrett. You were right. The DNA test that was run in the hospital… Benjamin tested his own DNA."

I break down when I see Bella's tears.

"I'm so very sorry," I sob.

She shakes her head.

"Can I hug you?" I ask feeling the need to do something to be closer to her.

* * *

 **A/N: So do you think she will let him hug her? The next chapter is in BPOV, it is not ready to post yet or send to the beta, so I (Kasi) have to scramble to get it there. The plan is to post Tuesday and Friday again next week, but if stuff does not turn around that may have to change. I personally am sorry that we are struggling to post and or keep tot he normal same posting schedule this time. Things are still rocky health wise, but it's more the stress of everything that is causing delays for us. Nikky has been wonderful, even with her own problems, she is supporting me. So a HUGE thank you to her, and you all for dealing with my issues along with me. Any changes to psoting will be announced on the Facebook group page: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction. Thank you again for your support, story love, and understanding. xoxo, Kasi (&Nikky)**


	22. Chapter 22

**SO ... needless to say we dropped the ball on posting last week. I swear neither of us have done anyone wrong, but bad luck, bad juju, or something is kicking our asses. Nikky's daughter got hurt on a trampoline and has a broken sternum. My entire house got this lovely case of the flu. I ended up with ear infections and the antibiotic they put me on put me into an allergic reaction. On the bright side my son got his stitches out today, and is allowed to walk on the leg, and Nikky got the job she applied for, which basically pays her for the same job she has been doing as a volunteer for a long time now. Nikky is currently working on 24 and I have to work on 23 myself. I cannot say there will be another chapter posted this week, but we will do our solid best to give that to you. We are so grateful to all of you who have given us support, well wishes and prayers and we are doing our best to keep a regular posting schedule. Thank you so much, Kasi ( & Nikky).**

* * *

 *****This chapter has only been through two of our team members, so any mistakes you may find or notice, belong to Nikky and I and we are sorry for those you may find.*****

* * *

 **Chimera Chapter 22**

 **Bella POV**

I look at him unsure what to say or do. My mind starts to fight between yes and no. No, because I know I can't fall for him again, and I fear if he keeps this up I will. The _no_ also reminds me that this is about Ethan, and not me. It is Ethan that he is here for, who he was looking for all along. But the _yes_ , is simple because I could really do with a hug right now.

I nod at him and Edward's arms wrap around me as he lets out a sigh, that's quickly followed by a whimper. I rub my hand up and down his back, but this seems to make him bring me closer to him. I tap him lightly and start to pull back. Where touching doesn't get to me the way it once did, I still have my limits.

"Thank you," Edward and I say together and then both chuckle, smiling at each other.

"I should call it a night and go home." Edward says while looking at the door and then back down the hallway where Ethan is currently sleeping in his room. If I hadn't picked up on the sadness in his eyes earlier, it was clear in his voice now.

"I'll need to speak to Granny, but if she says it's okay, then—" I stop and let out a breath. "You could maybe sleep over on Saturday." I take a chance and look at Edward who appears shocked. "I need to ask—" I say as his eyes twinkle, and he looks as if he's about to jump up and down on the sofa. "She normally stays at Pops ..." I swallow knowing I may have given Pops and Granny's personal information away. "You don't need to know that, but Ethan has a pull-out chair in his room. It's not very big, and I'm not sure if it's comfortable, but if she says _yes_ , then you can sleep there." I stop talking having run out of breath.

I heard Edward chuckle and I look to him. "If she says _yes_ , then I would love to stay here on Saturday. I would sleep anywhere, just to spend the extra time with him, and see him when he first wakes up." Edward stops and tilts his head to the side and looks at me.

"Does, um, Pops and your Granny have a ... thing?"

"No, not like a romance thing, anyway. They both lost the loves of their lives, both after fifty plus years together. They're from the same generation and have many things in common. For them it's just company and giving each other a little comfort. They don't share a room—as far as I am aware. Pops takes her out to dinner, and they walk in the park. I think they just talk about things that interest them."

Edward nods at me. "I am glad he has someone. I hated seeing him so sad and alone." He sighs as he stands up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

As he gets to the door, he turns back and looks at me. "Should I get a car seat? He's too little to be in the back seat without one."

"Mike has one," I blurt out, and Edward's eyes flash with pain that makes me pull my eyebrows together, but I carry on speaking. "I can't afford a car and his heart appointments have been in Seattle, so Mike, Jessica and Lauren have been taking turns driving us. So, I bought Ethan a car seat for those times. Mike was the last person to drive us, so he still has the car seat."

"No explanation needed," Edward pauses. "The one on Monday is in Seattle?"

I nod at him.

"What time?"

"Three o'clock in the afternoon."

"Then maybe—if you'd like—we could travel down on Sunday night, and that way I can be in court Monday ... to make sure. Then I can go with you to his appointment, and I'll bring you back afterwards?"

I want to yell _no_ , that I can't stay overnight in Seattle and that I hate the place. But instead all I say ask is, "Can I think about it?"

"Of course, but I just thought—" Edward stops. "It's nothing more than a place of pain for you, right?"

I nod at him and let out the breath I was holding.

"You have no good memories of Seattle?"

"Some, but not enough for them to change my feelings about it," I answer.

"I'll still want to drive you; I don't need to be there on Monday. Just ... think about it; no pressure." He again stops and looks at me. "Talk to Rose and ask her if you need to. There's a part that wants to ask her if she thinks you'd be safe mentally, that is. Because I've put you through enough and I'd hate to do more damage."

It's clear to me that this is hurting Edward, and he seems to only be worried about upsetting me. He's going to end up stressing himself out and land in the hospital.

"Edward, calm down; I am healing. I will take every thought and possibility into consideration before I agree to anything, okay?"

Edward gives me a smile and then nods. He walks out giving me a wave, and I watch him walk down the hallway before latching the door. I let out a breath walking back into the living room.

"I'm taking it that everything went well?" Granny asks.

"Yeah," I clear my throat as I turn to look at her. "Can he stay overnight on Saturday?"

Granny gives me a puzzled look. "You are really going all out to help those two bond, aren't you?"

"Ethan needs his father, and Edward ... I know he can and will be a good one. What happened between us was partly my fault, too."

"But more so his," she adds.

I roll my eyes at her. "I don't want to play the blame game with you. We both did things the wrong way, and we both made a lot of mistakes. He's here now, and Ethan needs him. The quicker they bond, the better it will be for both of them."

"Okay, he can stay, but don't let him back into your heart, just like that," she says with a snap of her fingers.

"He's moved on, like I have."

"Have you? I know you don't go on dates despite being asked," Granny states.

"That's not because of Edward, it's because I have a son who is my life. There's also the small fact that I have a past and it's one that I would need to explain."

Granny just looks at me.

"Most guys in their twenties aren't going to date a mom of a toddler. Not to mention a woman who will not have sex with them until she is married. Between not having sex and having a child, leaves me with little to no choices to begin with."

"There are guys out there that will respect and understand that," Granny says.

"If and when you find one, send him my way," I chuckle and she nods at me.

I bite my lip unsure how to ask her this, but I need to have her input on it. "Edward asked if he could take Ethan and me down to Seattle on Sunday. He'd like us to spend the night before Ethan's appointment and then bring us back afterward."

"How do you feel about it?" she asks.

I groan, hating when she does the whole 'how do you feel thing', when I want advice. "I want to—not for him but for Ethan. I know if he gets up in the morning and goes to his appointment that afternoon, it would be good for him. Without the car ride beforehand, it will be less stress since he hates being in the car for so long."

Granny merely nods at me.

"But I am scared. I know it wasn't Seattle's fault, and it's just a place, but when I think of Seattle, it makes me feel afraid, alone, scared, hurt, and angry. There's nothing positive I feel about that place. There is a voice in my head telling me that when the court case begins, it will be a few days—weeks even—and there's no way I can expect people to get me there at eight or nine every morning and bring me home each night. So I know in the future, I will have to overcome my fear. Maybe going now and staying one night will help prepare me for what is coming." I stop and sigh. "Do I tell this to Edward, or will he think I am using him?" I groan again. "Why is this so complicated; what I should tell him or not tell him?"

"It's not complicated, Bella, you are over thinking things. The things you did when you were pregnant, the …I can't tell him that, because it will make him think this of me ... Does he want to pick me up? I can't tell him about Alice, she's his sister. I can't tell him about my parents because they may want to be a part of my life later and I don't want any problems between them." Granny uses her fingers to make quotes each time.

When she stops, she lets out a long sigh taking my hand in hers. "Bella, honey, stop taking on the whole world on your own. If it has to do with you, then it has to do with Ethan and, therefore, it is Edward's problem, too. Don't choose what you do and don't tell him. Just tell him how you feel, and talk about it. Deal with it as two parents, and do what is best for Ethan. You have to remember that Edward is not a mind reader. You have to let him in, so that he has all the facts, especially when he makes decisions on things for Ethan."

"Okay," I say quietly.

"You are doing fine, and I know you are scared. You know you are a great mom, and the fact you seem to think Edward will be a great dad is the only reason I am pushing you on this. Trust yourself and what you believe."

I lean over and hug her. "Thanks, Granny, I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I'll go and text him, it always seemed easier to text him than to talk to him."

I walk into my room, change for bed, and pick up my cell to text Edward.

 **~ Are you back at Pops yet? ~**

 **~ Just got here; is everything okay? ~**

 **~ Yes ~** _I send the yes right away, so that he will not panic._ **~ I need you to give me time to write the rest of what is on my mind. ~**

 **~ Okay. ~**

 _I take a deep breath in and start to type._ **I just wanted to say that, yes, Ethan and I will stay with you on Sunday. But I need you to know that I hate Seattle. Deep down I know it's just a place, and that it wasn't the place that hurt me. But it's the feelings it brings me when I am there. I become that scared, jumpy girl again. However, I also know that during the court case I will have to be in Seattle, and I'll have to have some control. I thought that this might be a good way to hopefully get me somewhat comfortable with being there. I wanted to explain that I am not using you or your place, though in a way I am, kind of using it as a trial run? ~** _I let out the sigh I held in as I started texting, and close my eyes waiting on his reply._

 **~ Bella, I am not making you go. Don't feel that you have to. I can understand your feeling of fear when you think of Seattle, and I do think that it's a good idea for you to gain some control over your feelings. For the record, I don't mind being your test field. As for the court, I wish I could move it, but I don't want him in a place where you feel safe. We'll take it all as it comes, and know that I'll take you back to Port Angeles the second you ask me to. ~**

 _I smile feeling relieved that he understands._ **~ No, we'll go with you, but I can't be around your family. I can't—not yet. It'll be too much for the first time. And we'll need to talk about where I will go when you are in court on Monday.** _I stop texting and frown in wonder if this is something I have to attend._ **Tell me that I don't have to go to that, too, do I? ~** _I finally finish and send it._

 **~ No. Court on Monday is just a formality to inform the court that the lead prosecutor has changed and we also have documents to file in the case. Will you think about getting a restraining order against Alice, Angela and Uley? If you have to be in Seattle, they may find out and ... well I don't want them near either you or Ethan. ~**

I read the text a few times. If he and Garrett are going after Uley for his part in the case, I know my father will be informed, and he will make another appearance. I am just now adapting to not having him or my mother in my life, and I want it to remain that way.

 **~ If I do that then I will also need one against my parents. ~**

 **~ I agree, but I wanted to make sure that we were on the same page before I suggested it. I have something to tell you. ~**

I read the text a few times and just as I am starting to panic about what it is, another text comes in.

 **~ I looked for you after you left and went to Forks. I got into argument with him. He told me what he told you at the baby shower. I lost it and went for him. To cut a long story short, I almost killed him by strangulation. But, I was tazed and I had to let go. I didn't end up with any charges brought against me. My boss told your father he didn't want him in Seattle, and if he was, he would be charged. He said he would find something to charge him with. I'm sorry, I know he's your father and you love him, but what he said about you and Ethan ... his plan ... I just couldn't ... ~**

I read his text again but this time I can imagine him with his hand around my father's neck, and for some reason it makes me giggle.

 **~ Okay, I understand. Jessica and Lauren wanted to kill him many times, too. Not to mention that Mike has gone toe to toe with him also. ~**

 **~ Mike has met Charlie? ~**

I frown shaking my head and then roll my eyes as I realize that he wouldn't know Mike is the same Mike I talked to him about from back home.

 **~ Mike is the same Mike from where I grew up. Remember I told you about the bike riding bad boy? ~**

 **~ Oh, he's that Mike? ~**

 **~ Yes, so if I can get over him hurting my dad, I can get over you hurting him. ~**

 **~ Okay, I am happy to hear that. I will get Aro – my main boss – to get those restraining orders completed so they are active as soon as possible. ~**

 **~ Thank you; have a good night, Edward. ~**

 **~ You, too, Bella. ~**

~Chimera~

I stare out of Edward's car window, looking at Pops' apartment. This morning Edward called asking if I could get Ethan's car seat from Mike, so that way he could drive us to talk to Pops. After he stuttered a bit, he asked if we could go to the park, if it was still nice out. I, of course, agreed knowing that Ethan loves the park, but it's the talking to Pops that has me worrying. I love the old man dearly. Where the larger part of me knows that he trusts me, I just hope he will know that I didn't befriend him under false pretenses. Even with the larger part of me knowing better, there is still some doubt in my mind. There is also the fact I fear he may end up being angry at Edward.

"Bella?" Edward asks softly and I look his way. He smiles and I give him a weak smile.

He gets out and moves to take Ethan out of his seat. I get out the other door, but my head snaps to Ethan when I hear his small cry.

"Momma," he says over and over again. I walk around the car and he leaps from Edward's arms and into mine.

"Hey, baby, what's all this?" I ask as he hugs in to me.

My eyes flash to Edward, who looks to be in pain over how Ethan's acting about his holding him. "He doesn't know you yet," I whisper, while trying to sooth them both. After I say it though, I realize the pain seems to increase, and I know it's because of how it sounded when I said it. "Shit, I'm sorry—"

Edward holds up his hand shaking it and cutting me off. He takes a deep breath before looking up from the ground. The look in his eyes is not one of anger, but one full of warmth and love. "I'm the one that lost time; it's my fault he doesn't know me. Just ..." he shakes his head at me.

"I understand. When he was born, I couldn't hold him or see him, remember? It may have been just two days, but to me it felt like a lifetime. I was scared that I wouldn't be able to bond with him. I felt like there would be something missing. I worried that he would not know who I was, and would never be able to bond with me. So to a point, I do understand."

Edward gives me a small nod and lets out a large sigh. "Come on, Pops is waiting," he says.

We walk along the path but before we get to the door, Pops has it open and is looking between the three of us.

"Po, Po," Ethan yells as he tries hard to wiggle free from my arms. "Po, Po," he yells again holding out his arms when he can't get down.

"Hey, Bo Bo," Pops says taking him from me.

I chuckle when Ethan holds Pops' face and kisses his cheek.

"He really likes Pops, huh?" Edward whispers and I nod at him.

"Of course he likes me; I'm his favorite Pops. Why don't you two come in and tell me how you met," Pops says.

"She's the girl I was telling you about; the girl I liked when gran died—" He stops and looks at Ethan and then back to me a few times. "Yes, Pops, Ethan is my son."

Pops just stares at him, and after a few seconds he chuckles. "I knew he looked like you, but I never thought ..." he shakes his head. "You really have a lot of making up to do. Elizabeth believed that you could do it, but it'll take time and sacrifice."

I look between Pops and Edward, who seems to understand this statement, though I am confused. I open my mouth to ask what he's talking about, but snap it closed when I see an odd twinkle in Pops' eyes.

"Still _no_ ," I say and Pops simply looks at me.

"But, come on, it's a house with a nice yard. You said you only said _no_ because I had a family that could be upset. Now that is no longer a good excuse because you and Ethan are my family by DNA."

"Old man ..." I hiss.

"Edward will move in, too," Pops adds.

"Old man ..." I say more firmly which is yet again ignored.

"Angel, you can have a house with a fenced in yard that will not cost you a penny. It's a house where the three of you can live as a family. Ethan can have his own room, you have yours and Edward has his. There's a good sized kitchen, dining room, living room, den, and more storage than you have now. Besides, it'll make me happy to see both my grandson and great-grandson living there."

"Then give it to Edward, he can have it. Ethan will stay over there with him during his visits."

"But he would want you there, too, don't you, Edward?"

"Yeah sure ..." Edward says while raising one eyebrow. "What exactly is he talking about?" Edward asks me, seemingly confused at what all has transpired in the last few moments.

"He wants to give Ethan and me the house he lived in with Elizabeth. But I have told him that your mom should have it."

Edward's face flashes with confusion as he turns to face Pops. "Didn't you sell the house?" he asks, sounding truly confused.

Pops chuckles shaking his head. "No. I rented it out to a nice couple who was visiting for a few months. I didn't want Alice calling dibs on it, so I lied about no longer owning it."

I groan knowing I can't deal with anything related to Alice, and if I take his offer, then it will lead to the wicked witch causing a scene or coming around. "If that is your worry, then you can for sure count me out. I cannot deal with her," I state.

"Bella," Edward says.

I frown and turn to look at Edward as he holds his hands up. He places one finger to his mouth, silently telling me to be quiet.

"We are going to have a restraining order so she can't come near us. The house is amazing with friendly people living nearby. There is a small park close to the house where I played as a child. The yard is not overly large, but it is fenced and perfect for a small family. I, however, agree that we should pay rent, or buy it." Edward sighs and rubs his face. "Think about taking it. I can pay the difference between what you pay Tia and what we agree Pops should get each month."

I open my mouth but Edward gives me a look to say he's not done speaking yet.

"Or, if you're worried about me, I could also move in at a later time, when you trust me enough, that is." Edward starts to pull his hair and I look away from him.

"We have just met up after eighteen months. The year we knew each other was a while ago, and there was a lot of hurt that happened during that time. I'm not sure if I can trust you like I once did. We don't need to have the same old arguments with each other. I don't want that feeling of being ashamed when I can't put in my share of the money—equal money—in." I shake my head closing my eyes. "I know you want Ethan and want to see him. I feel like I am being unfair not living with you, but ... What happens when you fall in love? If you meet a girl—start a family with her—what? Where do Ethan and I go then? We have already started our lives again once."

"You don't go anywhere; you'll have the house," Edward says.

I shake my head at him. "I'm not family—that is a family house."

"Ethan is family," Edward says weakly.

"But I am not," I respond.

Edward turns more toward me and looks me in the eye. "I'm not going to fall in love with any other girl, Bella. Ethan is my son, and I am not going to just drop out of his life. I know I did wrong by both of you, but I will not fail either of you again. I am not saying let's move in together right now. How about I take the house and then if and when you want, you can move in with Ethan? We'll have a contract, a set of rules, anything you need. If you can't live with me, then I will move out. No big deal. Just don't fight the idea of it yet."

I look toward Pops who's looking at Edward with some worry, and a little anger in his eyes. "Don't be angry," I say and he looks at me.

"How about one of you tell me what the hell happened? Why the hell would either of you need a restraining order against Alice?"

I hear Edward sigh, and he then launches into everything that went down over those twelve months. I am silently surprised that Edward seems to make me out to be the victim in everything and is hard on himself.

"What about the guy that—" Pops stops and looks down at Ethan who's asleep in his arms now.

"He's in jail for now, the court case will be starting soon," Edward tells him softly.

"You'll make sure he goes away for a long time?" Pops asks.

Edward simply nods at him.

"How about I put Ethan down and then make a bite to eat?"

"No, you sit here with Bo Bo. Edward and I will take care of making lunch."

I narrow my eyes at him, but he gives me a charming grin, that makes me smile. "Fine." I huff a little and get up. I take Ethan from him, and place a kiss on Pops' cheek.

"Just put him in his usual room; Edward's been using it and his stuff is there, but I am sure it'll be fine."

I keep my eyes away from Edward, not wanting to see how this is making him feel. I place Ethan down and grab the rails from under the bed and place them on the bed.

"Hey," I jump turning to see Edward standing at the door.

"Can we have a quick word before we eat?" Edward asks.

I look at Ethan who is sound asleep. I nod, moving to him. He leads me outside to the patio. He motions to one of the seats and he takes the other. I sit down looking out over the courtyard, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry," he whispers and I frown looking at him. He sighs turning to fully face me. "When he talked about his and Gran's home, my head just went with it. I am sorry if you felt as if I was pushing you to do what I wanted. I have always wanted us—the three of us—together."

I shake my head, despite the fact that Alice is the one who kicked me out; he still went back to Angela. "No, I was ... you just wanted to help me, you thought Ethan wasn't yours. You would have gotten sick of Ethan crying at all hours of the night. One feeding, changing or crying fit, when there is no bond, causes the best person to lose patience."

Edward groans. "I know we shouldn't be talking about this, but I did want to live with you and Ethan, even when I didn't know he was mine."

"Then why did you get back with Angela?" I ask.

"Because I thought you had moved on because I was drunk, depressed, and vulnerable. I wanted to tell her the next morning that agreeing to date her was a mistake, but she was gone and Alice had already told you—with some glee, I can imagine. I just ... shut down. I saw you more than I did Angela. I broke up with her the same night we ... I walked away from you."

I shake my head sighing. "I sometimes wonder if I had never gone to that party—if I had just gone to your home—and told you what Alice, Uley and my father were doing –maybe we could have—" I stop and Edward looks at me. "But I have a feeling that he ... that he would have raped me at some point. The party just gave him the opportunity to do it."

"That seems to be how he plays," Edward says looking away from me and drops his eyes to the ground. "I wonder if we would have been together if you would have been saved from being ... if I didn't have a crazy sister ... if she wasn't in my life. You would never have been at the party; there's a chance you may never have met Ben. I know he was at the first party because of Alice and Angela. You would never have been stressed. Ethan wouldn't be sick because of that stress."

"Edward," I say touching him.

He looks at me, but all I can see is the pain he's feeling. I know that he is torturing and blaming himself for what Alice did. "We should stop and wait until we're with Tanya to talk about this further. I don't know what to say, but you need to know that I don't blame you; I've never blamed you."

Edward lets out a sobbing laugh, which sounds nothing like funny. "You don't have to, I do. I blame me, and I sometimes wish that you would, too."

"It doesn't help you, or me, and I know for a fact it won't help Ethan. You have to let go; we both made mistakes and wrong choices. This is not all your fault," I tell him.

Edward just nods and locks his hand with mine. "The only good thing that came of you leaving Seattle is that you seem happier and stronger. You have good friends, a home, and a job. Those things are what make the fact that I lost out on those months with Ethan easier to handle. It gave you the time you needed to see that you are a capable and very strong woman."

I just nod at him, unable to speak.

"Come on, Pops will be waiting," Edward says.

I stand but place my hand on Edward's arm making him stop. "If I could have done this," I say motioning to my surroundings, "in Seattle, I would have."

Edward's hand cups my face, and he smiles at me. "I know, but you needed to get away, and that's okay. I just wished that I could have helped you because this woman that's now standing in front of me is truly amazing."

"Back then I don't think we could have been anything other than Ethan's parents. Now, we may have a chance to become friends," I say and Edward frowns a little. "I think we both needed to heal, but the interaction issues pushed us apart. Not every relationship can survive that. We were both confused and hurt; I was young. You were studying to be a lawyer, and we wouldn't have had Ethan. It would've been too much for me. This way both of us have—are—healing and bending to adapt to each other."

Edward just nods at me. "I would like us to be friends, if that is acceptable?"

I nod at him.

"I would also like to help you mend. I'd like to be there for you both from now on. As for the court case, I want to help you with it—get through it."

I let out a light sigh. "We can help each other, but I think the big discussions need to take place in therapy, just for the time being. Also, if we have a problem, or something comes up, we need to talk to each other and ignore other people's beliefs, and comments."

"I agree," he states.

"It can get messy—it will be messy. The group I attend ... some of them have been through court cases, so I know those get messy. Feelings, especially unwanted ones just appear, and well—" I stop and let out a frustrated sigh. "Some of the others have had personal and professional relationships crumble during their court cases. I just want to get us through it, so in the end Ethan still has two parents who can be in the same room without breaking each other. That's also the reason I don't think we should live together, for now. I'm going to be angry, sad, frustrated, and I don't want you to be my punching bag; especially if the defense brings up Alice or Angela."

"I can understand that, and I will not take anything that you yell or scream at me personally. I have tried one other ... case before."

I frown a little over the fact that Edward seems to have skipped saying the word rape. "Do you find it hard to say Rape?"

Edward seems to swallow and starts to pull his hair. "I can say it, but when it's about you—connected to you—it sticks in my throat. It's almost as if I don't say it out loud then it won't be true, and you never had to go through that—" Edward just stops again and shakes his head. "There's also the problem that I don't know how you will react, and I am scared that I may upset you by saying it. I don't want to remind you of yet another bad thing." Edward snorts as he closes his eyes. "As if you could ever forget."

"I wish that I could, and you can say rape; I need to hear it so I am not taken off guard during the court case." I stop and bite my lip and look at him. I see he is looking back at me. "How did it go … the rape case you prosecuted?"

"The rapist was found guilty and sentenced to ten years in prison," Edward answers with a slight smile.

"How bad was it?" I ask looking away.

"The defense attorney was a good lawyer, and, therefore, it got brutal, but I still won. The woman who was ... raped held out and stayed strong. I knew I had won the second the defense lawyer asked her what she was wearing."

I frown and give him a confused look.

"The second any lawyer asks that, he is grasping at straws. He knew he had nothing left and was just looking for anything. It got worse when he called the rapist to the stand. He actually asked him about the clothing he chose to wear the night of the rape himself. It was very telling because he was trying to cover for asking the woman his client raped about her clothing."

"How did that go down?" I ask.

"Well, not well, because it was an iron clad case anyway, and he was clearly trying to blame the woman for the rapist's actions, due to her clothing choices. In the end I won," I nod at her.

"How do I get into the frame of mind that will protect me when I am on the stand, but at the same time show them—the judge and jury—what he did to me, what it cost me?" As my eyes flash to him, I know that what Ben did to me also caused pain for both Edward and Ethan.

"In addition to raping me, he cost you and Ethan time together; especially when he tampered with the DNA. I mean, if he would've just tested yours, then ..." I say letting out a sob at the end.

Edward slides closer to me and his arm goes around me. He holds me close to him and it helps calm me.

I wipe my face clean of tears and slide my hand to Edward's and hold it. I shake my head. There has been a question that keeps coming up, and I keep pushing it aside, but I need to know.

"Edward, I am not saying this is true or what happened, I am just asking so I know ..." I turn and look at him and his eyebrows are pulled together.

"Ask me, and I'll do my best to give you an answer, if that's what you are looking for," he encourages me.

"Alice and Angela wanted me to sleep with Uley; they wanted to show you that I was sleeping around, right?"

Edward nods at me.

"And you know Alice showed me a photo of you that she had somehow doctored with another girl, who you weren't really with ..."

Again Edward says nothing and nods at me.

"So how was she going to prove I slept with Uley to you?"

I can see that he is thinking over what I said. "She more than likely wouldn't have taken a photo of you with him; she knew I would need more evidence and that I wouldn't just take her word, so she'd want a video I would—" he stops mid-sentence and I think he just got where I am going with this.

"You think Alice or Angela walked in on Ben raping you?" he asks me and I can only nod as he seems to run over what he just said. "That is a possibility, and it would explain why she thought the baby wasn't mine." Edward drops his eyes from me. "She knew I had condoms at the apartment, and that Jasper and I shared them. She also knew that I always used them, no matter what. So, if she saw him ... do that to you without a condom, then—" Edward again stops. "I pray that it wasn't ... that she was not the one to walk in on that, and leave you to him, to his evilness. I don't know how to reconcile that in my mind at all and it scares me. I think I am more scared that it will be the straw that breaks the camel's back. I'm afraid that will push you away from me completely, and I may lose you forever."

I rub my head hearing his words clearly. "So you think she is capable of leaving me to be tortured by a rapist?"

Edward can only nod at me as a tear runs down his face.

"Fuck," I say and Edward nods again in agreement.

"If it was her, or Angela, can we ... can you get through that, and still be around me?" he asks.

I nod at him and I let out a shaky breath because ultimately he is not to blame for his sister's or ex-girlfriend's actions.

"Bella, if you can't, I'll understand; we'll find a way so that I can see Ethan and stay clear of you," he says, obviously not having seen me nod.

"Edward, it wasn't your fault," I say, and he seems to yet again look at me in surprise. "Come on, we knew each other for six weeks, then you disappeared for three weeks. I was eighteen; most young adults at that age are out partying, sleeping around, and having fun. You said you saw Uley coming out of my dorm room, talking about my birthmark—" I stop as I know that I am still trying to figure out how Uley knew about my birthmark. "Talking about that ... Alice had seen me in the shower; she said it was an accident that she had walked in on me. I think that's how she saw my birthmark. She must have told him. Anyway, having that information must have led you to believe ... yeah. You're not coming to me, is just the same as me not going to you; we both messed up. Then when you found out I was pregnant, I acted guilty. Even when I was saying there had only been you, I must have on some level known that there was a chance ... that he ... and I didn't tell you about my problems with Alice, Angela, or my parents. I was angry at you—" I have to stop and let out a sigh. "We were both wrong, and there's no pointing at each other saying you were ninety percent and I was ten, we were both guilty of not listening, or communicating. As for Alice ... I know it wasn't her you believed—it was Jasper. As for Angela—where I still don't get fully why you took her back, even for just a month, and you hardly saw her—I'm just glad you are no longer with her now. Lastly, my own father played a part in this somehow. I know that he and Alice must have talked before I even moved into the dorms. He may have enlisted her to make my life hell just so I would run back home to him."

I look at Edward for the first time, being open about what I feel and now believing what my father may have done.

"I was reading up on control, and it came to me that he may have asked Alice to help him so that I would fear the world and need him—only him. What better way of having complete control over someone who has been hurt to the point they are afraid and lonely?"

Edward is quiet as he thinks it over. When he looks at me, he seems to have the answer in his mind. "Yes, that makes the most sense. If he gets her to be a Class A bitch, and gets Uley—who he knew would be your Professor—to both be mean, and for Uley to hit on you and threaten you, it would scare you. He could have gotten them to get a few more people to make you feel scared and lonely, so you'd leave college. But he never banked on your roommates, who I bet got that room, because Alice thought they wouldn't get along with you." Edward shakes his head. "You never stood a chance, but do think your father would have had Uley rape you? I mean, do you think he would want you to drink and have sex with Uley?"

"Maybe it was just to get me drunk and believe that I had sex. Maybe it was the sin he wanted me to feel."

Edward hums. "That's really fucked up, but it makes sense. I will call Aro and have him check our theory out, and if it comes back that he did any of this, then he will be charged, too. Are you okay with that?"

I look at him and give him a nod. Edward wipes the tears as they fall from my eyes. "Being a mom – having my new family: Granny, Pops, Frank, Sasha, Peter and Charlotte, they have all shown me what a real family means and does. That's not what I ever had. I—we—could have lost Ethan. He could've died because of the shit Alice, Angela, Uley, Ben, and my father—if we're right—pulled. If he is a part of it, then yes, I want him charged. I want him out of my life; he'll see that I don't need him."

Edward smiles and nods at me. "You are an amazing woman; do you know that?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm just tired of having shit thrown my way. I want to live my life, be happy, and only have people in my life who love and cherish Ethan and me."

"I agree," Edward says with a small smile.

"Are you two coming in?" I jump a little and turn to look at Pops, who looks happier than he was a while ago. I frown when his smile gets bigger. He's not looking at Edward or me, but between us; I look down and see my hand is still locked with Edward's. My eyes go to Edward who is also looking at our joined hands, and his eyes flash to mine.

"Are you coming? Ethan will be waking up soon," I ask squeezing his hand a little so he knows I am okay with him holding my hand.

~Chimera~

"I don't think things are working out with Tyler," Lauren says with a pout. "He's just too immature ..."

I snort shaking my head. "He's twenty-eight, right?"

Lauren nods at me. "And I feel like I am his mom half the time. I'm going to have to let him go." She stops to take a drink of her coffee. "But, I am gonna miss his ass."

Jessica and I both chuckle shaking our heads at her. "You'll find a new man soon enough," Jessica says with a snort.

"Have you womanned it up yet and asked out Mike?" Lauren retorts.

"No; we're just friends," Jessica chuckles nervously.

"I'm his friend, and I don't undress him with my eyes." I tell her making her turn to me with a glare.

"Yeah, we're your sisters and we don't get special cakes made," Lauren adds.

I nod at them both and smile as Jessica crosses her arms.

"I make Ethan cakes," she pouts.

"You do, but you don't do flirty things with your eyes like this." I say blinking my eyes and giving her a swoony look.

"Or put your boobs out like this," Lauren adds sticking her chest out.

"And talk like this," I say using the most sultry voice I can muster.

"Both of you shut it!" Jessica demands.

Lauren and I laugh and it only takes a few seconds before Jessica joins us.

"JaJa, LoLo!" Ethan yells as he walks into the kitchen.

"Hey, there's my best man," Jessica says picking him up as I look to Granny.

"You call me if it gets to be too much, and I'll be back in a flash," she says.

I sigh but nod at her. "Thank you for taking him to the park," I say hugging her.

"You needed your time, too," she says. I roll my eyes a little but in a way I know she's right, and I enjoyed having Jessica and Lauren over for lunch just being the three of us. It's not often that Ethan's not with us, but sometimes I need adult only time, and to talk with my girls.

"See you girls and my little guy later," Granny says with a wave.

"What time is Edward due?" Lauren asks.

"Now," we all jump to see Edward standing there looking at us. "Tia said I should just come in ... I can come back?"

"No," Lauren says jumping up. "We are done," she carries on as she puts her jacket on.

"You two don't have to leave," Edward mutters looking between them.

"We know, but as you're just getting to know Ethan, you need time on your own with him and Bella."

Lauren moves to Ethan. She winks and then hugs Ethan and me talking into our ears. "Bye, baby, Bella."

When she lets us go Jessica moves in for her hug. "You call me if you need me to junk punch him."

I chuckle shaking my head at her.

"Say bye to Aunt Jess and Aunt Lauren," I say to Ethan.

"Bye, bye," Ethan waves at them as they walk out.

"I'll be back," Edward says and follows them.

"Stay here," I say to Ethan placing him in the living room. I quickly move to the front door which is still ajar.

"It's fine, Edward, it's not us you need to say that you're sorry to," I hear Jessica say.

"I do have to say that I am sorry to you, and to you, too, Lauren. I was wrong about you both, and I treated you badly."

"That's okay, Edward, since we treated you like shit, too. But in Jessica's and my defense, we had you down as a possibility of the guy who raped Bella." Lauren said.

Edward gasps and stays quiet for several seconds. "You thought ... think I was capable of that?" he asks in a small voice.

"It wasn't about who we thought could be a rapist, it was about our friend who was hurt and we needed to find out by whom. In a way, we didn't help matters. Maybe if we had talked to you; told you what we thought happened to Bella, and had you or Kate compare your teeth to the marks left on Bella ... maybe things between you and Bella wouldn't have gotten so fucked up ..." Lauren states.

"I can understand why you didn't tell me, Lauren." Edward stops and sighs. "I just wanted to clear the air with you both. I'm not asking you to be my best friend, but you're both important to Bella. You have been there for Bella and my son, and, therefore, I would like to know you, too."

"We can try; you're not so bad without the wicked witch of the west near you," Jessica says. "It's a shame a house can't fall on her," she snorts.

"There will be more than a house falling on her, when I am done," Edward says sounding darker than I have ever heard him talk.

"Go back inside and spend time with Ethan," Lauren says, and that is my cue to run back into the living room.

I am just able to start to play with Ethan when Edward walks in closing the door behind him.

"Hi, Ethan?" he says, and sits down near him. "Can I play with one of your trucks?"

"Yell," he says.

"The yellow one?" Edward asks.

Ethan nods. This time as they play side by side, Ethan moves a little closer to Edward, which seems to make Edward even happier than he was before.

I am able to leave them while I make dinner, and this time Edward takes bath duty alone. At bedtime, Edward reads Ethan a bedtime story again.

"He's amazing, Bella, you did such a great job," Edward tells me.

I smile lightly. "He's your son; of course, you think he is amazing."

"No, it's more than that. He's so sweet and loving. You've done a really great job so far."

"Thank you," I say knowing that it will be easier saying that than saying there are times I could have done better.

"Can I make you a cup of coffee?" Edward asks.

I gulp biting my lip. "It's not that I think you would spike my drink, it's just that ..." I shake my head at him, "it's too soon."

"Okay, how about we make it together?" he asks.

This time I nod at him. Edward and I walk to the kitchen, and I make the drinks as Edward makes us a light snack. When we are finished eating, we both head to bed.

When I can't sleep, I listen to Edward talk softly to Ethan over the baby monitor. I listen as he tells him all about what he's been doing. He talks about Emmett, his father, and his mom. He tells our son how he will get to meet them when the time is right. I'm relieved that he never brings up Alice at all.

The next morning, despite both of our lack of sleep, I get up and start breakfast.

"Edward," I call and walk to the bathroom where I know he is washing up. The door is ajar, and I can see he's shaving as I walk in. "When should we head—" I stop mid-sentence as my eyes focus on Edward's chest. My eyes are trained on a tattoo that's covering the area over his heart. The tattoo is a very good likeness of Ethan when he was born, but to my surprise, I am also in the tattoo.

"When?" I ask moving my hand to touch it. "When did you get this?"

It's clearly not a new one, and from what I know of Mike's tattoos, this is months old.

I feel Edward cover my hand with his. "I got it at Christmas. I needed something of you both with me. The only photo I had was fading away from being in my wallet and handling it so much. I was worried the photo would disappear before I found you."

"But why me?" I ask as my eyes look over the tattoo, seeing that it is almost like an actual picture of Ethan and me.

"Because you belong there, too," he says making me look at him.

Does he mean with Ethan or in his heart?

Edward's eyes drop from me to the floor. "I still care deeply for you, Bella. I'm not going to lie. I hate that I was the cause of some of—a lot of—your pain and stress. I am not pushing things between us, or even bringing it up again until you're ready. But you need to know, you're here," he says taking my hand and placing it on top of the tattoo again, "because you belong with Ethan. But mostly because you and Ethan will always be in my heart."

I let out a small breath having no idea how to process what he said. I drop my hand from his and give him a smile.

"What time should we leave?" I ask, changing the subject.

"I was thinking after lunch, that way we'll be at my apartment by dinner time. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good," I answer.

Edward gives me a nod and I walk out knowing that what he said may not mean he still is or even was in love with me. I do know, however, whatever it means will have to be put on hold. Presently, the court case and his bonding with Ethan are more important than matters of what there is or is not between us.

* * *

 **A/N: So there was a lot of things discussed in this chapter. What are your thoughts on Edward seeing Charlie? Are you proud of Edward and how he has stood up against Alice and her behavior? Who do you think video taped the rapes? Any thoughts on how things will unfold with the restraining orders?**


	23. Chapter 23

**So first and foremost, this will be the only chapter posting this week, and we hope to have two next week, but due to the pending surgery that may not be possible. You can check our Facebook group page for additional info on this. This is a big chapter and has only been through two members of our BETA team, Huge thanks to AWayWithWords and LaPumckl for being available. Also a huge shout out to EdwardsFirstKiss, Jess2002, Shelley and Susan who did not get this before posting. As always all of the mistakes you may find are our own, and do not reflect any of the wonderful ladies who help us.**

* * *

 **Chimera Chapter 23**

 **Edward's POV**

I hold my breath as I let Bella into my apartment.

"I'll show you Ethan's room," I say as I close my eyes at my slip. "I mean my—"

Bella just smiles at me and then looks at Ethan. "You hear that, you got another bedroom, here at Daddy's."

Ethan looks at me shyly and then leans his head into Bella's neck.

Walking a little in front of them I open the door to the room no one has seen before.

"This is it," I say.

Bella gasps—but I am too scared to look at her. Having no idea what Ethan liked, or disliked, I had to just go with my gut when decorating it. The wallpaper is filled with animals, the carpet is a light blue, and he has a toddler bed, dresser, and the bookshelf, filled with books. There are boxes of unused toys. As I wait for her to speak, I start to wish I had gotten the wallpaper with the cars and trucks.

"I can change it—anything—you or Ethan doesn't like," it comes out as a whisper because I am still looking at the floor.

"That's a lion, Ethan, one of momma's favorite animals," Bella says pointing at a lion.

"Meow, meow," Ethan mocks and giggles making me look at him and Bella.

"That's right, the lion makes a noise like a cat," Bella tells him.

Bella's eyes flash to mine. "More of a roar," I tell her and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Mokee!" Ethan yells clapping his hands.

"Oh, you spotted the monkeys?" She looks back at me. "Monkeys are Ethan's favorite animal."

"Toys," Ethan says making Bella look back at him.

"They're his?" Bella frowns as she looks at me, and I start to pull at my hair.

"I told you I have been looking for you. I had to have somewhere ready for him for when I found you both."

"But all of this?" Bella asks looking around. "The toddler bed?"

"I changed the room to keep up with his age. If I hadn't found you when I did, I would've just given this away when he was too old and then get new age appropriate stuff for him."

Bella gives me a sad look, one that tells me she feels sorry for me, and I know that out of everyone in this world, she shouldn't feel sorry for me.

I clear my throat. "Come on, I'll show you the rest of the rooms."

"Lastly, this is my room," I say showing her and Ethan. "You can take the bed," I say right away knowing I can't have her on the sofa.

"No, it's your bed, you should have it."

I shake my head at her. "I've not been sleeping great anyway, so it's best you have it. Just so you know, no one has been in that bed besides me."

"Edward, you should still sleep in your bed; I can sleep on the sofa."

"Please, can you just sleep in my bed? I hate the thought of you on the sofa."

Bella sighs. "Fine, but if we have to stay here again, then we'll trade off and take turns." She raises her brow and I nod at her. Silently, I'm hoping that we won't be staying here again. If my interview goes well on Wednesday, then I will be moving into my Pops' old home. He may have been upset that I kept Ethan from him—even more upset with what happened between Bella and I—but he still thinks it will be a good idea for me to move into his old home. It has four bedrooms, and I'll be making one of them Bella's. Not to make her move in, but I think when I have Ethan for sleepovers, even after we have bonded, Bella should come, too; if she wants. I don't want to make her miss anything, she doesn't need to.

"This apartment is nice," Bella says.

"Thank you." I chuckle feeling awkward. "What would you like to do?"

"How about we make dinner?" she suggests and I nod at her smiling a little.

"Sounds good," I say.

I pull out the highchair that's still in its box. "I'll put this together first?" I ask as I start to unpack it. I set the instructions out and pull out the pieces.

"This is the same one I have; I can do this, if you want to sit with Ethan," Bella says and I turn shaking my head at her.

"This is my job, Bella," I chuckle, making her frown at me.

"Really, Edward, this would only take me a few minutes. I'm guessing that you don't want me to, because it would make you feel less of a man?"

"Yep, it's a male pride thing," I say with a smirk.

Bella snorts and I start clipping the pieces together.

"That's the back to front," Bella says pointing at the piece in my hand.

"No, it's not," I say as I look at the picture.

"Yes, it is," Bella says, this time singing her reply.

I flip the piece around and then turn it back. "It looks the same."

"It's not, trust me. The dent on the top needs to face inward."

I look at the top and there is a small dent and I look at the photo in the box, and I can see she's right. I huff changing it.

"They should have that noted down," I mumble making her chuckle.

The rest of the chair goes up easy, and I smile pointing at it. "See," I say and Bella claps, which causes Ethan to clap, too. They both make me smile and I feel proud.

"Okay, Ethan, you sit here while Daddy and I make something for dinner?" Bella looks at me from over her shoulder. "Can you get his cars; they are in the bag I brought?"

"I can," I say moving to where I put the bag she brought with her. I move into Ethan's room and pick out some of the smaller toys I have bought him, too. I take them and his cars back into the kitchen.

"I got him a few toys from his room, too," I say trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"That would help, he's still little and gets bored easily," Bella says with a grin.

I move to the cupboard looking at the many cups I have in it "These on this second shelf haven't been used. If you pick one, I'll put it aside as yours and only yours."

Bella looks at the cups and smiles taking down the one with 'Hello Miss Lovely' on it.

"This one?" she asks and I nod at her.

I take a look at Ethan who is happily playing. "Okay, he's entertained. How about you cut the vegetables and I get the pans on the stove."

With both Bella and me working at making dinner and paying attention to Ethan, dinner gets made in a timely manner.

I watch as Bella cuts up Ethan's dinner and then blows on it softly.

"Eggs?" Ethan calls making Bella stop and frown at him.

"You'll turn into an egg if you eat many more." She stops and I see that she pulls her eyebrows down and together. "Edward, if you take Pops' house … can you ... we buy some hens?"

"Chick, chick," Ethan adds on wobbling his body.

"Yeah?" I reply but it comes out more like a question.

"That may save me a little money on eggs, and give him some education," she says.

"I'll look into it; see what the requirements are, but if it's good to go, we'll get some hens and maybe a rooster, too."

Bella seems to stare at me and she sighs. Her eyes go to Ethan, and a small smile lights her face before she looks back at me. "Are you sure about moving to Port Angeles?" she asks.

"I am," I stop and place my fork down. "I sort of decided it the second I saw you. I watched you work, and saw just how happy you were. Even on those first weeks, when you and I were happy, you didn't look as calm and relaxed as you do in Port Angeles. Well, until I poured cold water over your life there." I stop feeling and knowing I have ripped her new life apart by turning up there. I feel Bella's hand touch mine, and look back at her.

"It would have happened; someone would have turned up to say they got him. I need him to be punished for what he did, for what he took from me, you, and Ethan," she tells me.

"But it being me ... just added to the shock you felt."

Bella shakes her head at me. "I told you we—I—want you to be a part of Ethan's life," she states.

"I will be," I tell her, but know I need to open up more. "For that reason, I need to be there, but I want you to know there is more behind my wanting to move to Port Angeles. You need to know that when you left—when you and Ethan left—I saw that Seattle was just a place. My love for this place was the people I was with. Right now, it's only my parents that I am leaving, but I am gaining so much more when I get to Port Angeles. It is where you, Ethan, and Pops are." I stop and chuckle. "I'm pretty sure Port Angeles is where Emmett will end up as well."

Bella nods, but stays silent for a few moments. "What about Jasper?" she finally asks.

I shake my head at her. "We're not friends anymore. I've not spoken to him in months, and when I did, it was a rather heated exchange. The time before that was right after Siobhan was born. I learned that he's not who I thought he was."

"He loves Alice; he never talked to me," she says. "I can see why it would be easy for him to side with her and believe what she said about me," she adds.

"I was his friend, and he did not treat me as a friend. We had an oath to always be honest with each other and I know now he lied," I tell her.

Bella sighs and then clears her throat. "Have you talked to your parents yet?"

I shake my head at her. "They don't know that I have found you. I just want to get used to you being back in my life before I add anyone else to it."

"How are they going to react about Alice being charged?"

I sigh rubbing my face. "I'm not sure. My mom, I know, will back, my—our—decision. Mom's never been one to let people get away with any wrong doing. My dad, I really don't know, but no matter what, you need to know that you and Ethan are my priority."

Bella just looks at me, but all I can see is fear.

"We should leave this talk here, and wait until we are with Tanya, and by then, we'll know more."

Bella nods at me.

"So ... have you seen any good movies?" I ask her, hoping to move us onto a lighter topic.

"I'm waiting on _Finding Dory_ to come out," Bella answers with a smile.

"Is that something I can take you and Ethan to?" I ask.

Bella looks at me and smiles again. "Sure, I'll buy the snacks and you can get the tickets."

I give her a nod, knowing she just wants us equal.

Thinking about things being equal, I know that something we need to talk about is money being spent on Ethan. "If you don't mind, I would like to talk about how much I am allowed to spend on Ethan on a monthly basis. Also, I want to discuss holidays like his birthday, Easter, and Christmas."

Bella just looks at me, saying nothing.

"I don't want you to feel bad, so if you can set me a limit. I want to try to not spend more than you are comfortable with. I don't want you to ever feel ashamed, or like I am trying to outdo you or your gifts."

"Okay. I'll add that to the list of what we need to discuss with Tanya. On the same basis, I think you should know that I want to ask Tanya what we tell Ethan, when he is older and asks why you're not in any of his photos," she tells me.

I feel a stabbing pain in my chest, but understand she's not getting at me. I know we both need to agree on what we say. "Okay. I'll think it over, but whatever it is, we're not blaming you for any of it," I tell her, making sure I am clear.

"Neither of us should have to hold any blame in this. The ones who do have blame, I'm not sure if we should tell him about them until he is an adult. No child should have to deal with any of the drama we went through. I just want something reasonable to give to him, without dragging him down in the cesspool of crap we had laid out for us," she says sounding stronger than I've heard her be before.

"We'll come up with something," I say and look at Ethan who is happily eating.

After dinner, I clean up as Bella takes Ethan to get him changed for bed. After playing for a short time she puts him to bed, and this time I get to listen to her tell him a story.

"What do you want to do?" I ask since it's only eight.

"Not sure," she says, but she sounds rather tired.

"How about we just talk?"

Bella chuckles a little. "I almost feel like that's all we've done."

I nod at her knowing we have talked a lot, even with us clearing some stuff up, we still have much to get through. "Okay then, what about watching a movie?" I ask.

"Nothing scary; I don't think I can handle any real drama either," she says.

"Okay, how about a comedy?"

Bella eyes light up as she looks at me. "How about _Dirty Dancing_?" she asks.

I let out a light laugh and smile at her. "That'll be fine," I say, knowing she loves the movie.

"I am going get changed, first ..." I stop and swallow. My hand goes right to my hair and I run my fingers through it. "If that's okay, you can get changed, too, if you'd like?"

"Yeah, I would. I feel better in my pajamas." I let out the breath I was holding in.

"Great, I'll get my pajamas on," I grin as I use her words. "I'll get changed in the bathroom; you can have the bedroom."

I brush my teeth and wash my face before stripping down. I put my clothes in the laundry basket and pull on my pajama pants and then a wife-beater top. I walk out to find Bella standing there, in a cute long-sleeved, matching pajama set.

"If you get washed up, I'll set up the living room for our movie," I tell her.

I set up the two-seater sofa that has the best view of the television. I place a blanket on the other sofa, just in case Bella doesn't want to sit by me.

As I am putting the DVD in, I feel her walk back into the living room.

"Where should I sit?" she asks.

"Well, this sofa has the best view; it's just like sitting in the middle of the theater," I say.

Bella nods at me and sits down. "Can I sit next to you, or ..." I trail off unsure of how to word the next part. Saying 'unless you don't want me next to you,' sounds catty.

"You can sit next to me," she says, and I let out a breath and so does Bella.

I look to her silently questioning her, and she laughs lightly. "I hate Rose sometimes," she says and I keep my face the same as I still don't get what she's talking about. "She said _this_ ," she says with a wave between us, "may come up." Bella sighs and turns so that she is looking at me straight on. "I have trouble with being touched and my personal space is larger than most people's. However, this," she again waves, "is fine. With the help of my friends and family, I have learned that it's best just to tell someone if they're too close, or tell them I need space. So what this is all about, is you not worrying about me telling you if you're too close. If I don't want you next to me I will tell you." She stops but her eyes widen. "Not that it has anything to do with just you; this is _my_ issue."

I smile holding up my hand. "They're _our_ issues. I would like to help you. And I am aware of my actions, because I do not want to hurt you in any capacity."

"Put on the DVD," Bella says with a smile.

As _Dirty Dancing_ plays, my attention is mainly on Bella, who seems so into the movie. It's almost as if she's watching it for the first time, but I know she has watched it before. I know she watched it the night when we came together. I smile lightly as she mouths out along with Johnny: 'Nobody puts Baby in the corner'.

As they dance, Bella sighs and her eyes twinkle with what I think is hope. "This was my mom's favorite part," I say but Bella just looks at the television.

"Mine, too," she turns her head a little to me, and as she starts to talk she turns back to the movie. "Do you think they stayed together—Johnny and Frances?"

I look at the movie and frown a little as I start to think about what she asked. "I'm not sure. He lived away from where she did, and she, of course, is going off to school…" I trail off. "I would hope he would move with her; that they were a couple after this, and it wasn't just a holiday fling. Kind of like saying that Beauty packed her bags after the beast was human," I say.

Bella snorts and looks back at me. "I can't watch that anymore. Rose and her Stockholm Syndrome Therapy have ruined it."

I smile. "God … her and Emmett will make a perfect couple; he said the same thing. He thinks your parents tried to brainwash you. In Beauty and the Beast he thinks that the old woman was evil since she cursed an eleven-year-old boy."

Bella gasps and her eyes widen. "Rose said the same thing," she starts to chuckle and I join in with her.

"Rose says there are no real love stories out there," Bella pouts to me.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"I think there are some. There has to be. There have to be ones that show us that love is imperfect and hard, hurtful, demanding, and cruel. But it's up to us to see that what you endure is worth it because the person you are with is significant to your life. What do you think?"

I swallow and right away my grandparents come into my mind. "I'm not sure about fictional stories, but there are real life ones. My grandparents for example—" I stop and give her a knowing grin. "Pops must have talked to you about his Elizabeth?"

Bella nods smiling.

"Seeing them together was something. Even when they were angry at one another, you could see the love they shared."

"Yeah, I wish he was my real Pops."

"Oh, Bella, sweetheart, he loves you like a granddaughter," I tell her.

"I know, and I love him, too. I just wished I had someone like him and Granny in my life when I was younger, maybe I wouldn't have been so shocked or naive about the world." Bella stops chuckling a little, before continuing. "They said they were protecting me from the evil of the world." Her face hardens and she sighs. "It's just a shame they were more evil than most people; I would have—a normal teen would have—faced."

I hold out my hand, giving Bella the choice whether to take it or not.

"I wish I met you back then, before—" I stop and let out a deep breath. "You have to tell me anything they do, or if they contact you." I look at her to see she's looking at me almost worried.

She knows what I am going to say; she knows it's a possibility.

"If they contact you, tell me, please. I don't care if it's via a postcard, phone call, snapchat message; just promise me, please, that you'll tell me. I want to know, because then we can face it together."

Bella nods, rubbing her head a little. "I hope they don't, but I know they will." She says. Her eyes change and she looks determined. "The same applies to you with Alice, Angela, Jasper, or anyone else involved in this whole mess. The last time other people got between us. It's our fault, too. We weren't talking. We were keeping things from each other. We have to be honest, and I don't mean brutally honest, just honest with each other. If you're going on a date, then tell me."

I open my mouth to tell her I won't be going on any dates, but she keeps talking.

"Not that you dating someone is my business, or something we should be sharing. I mean, I know it is not my business. But if you don't tell me yourself, I fear if Alice knew she would make any date you had into a marriage, with kids and your plan to abandon Ethan."

I can only snort because I know she is right about what Alice would do, but I need to make something clear to her. "I will not be dating, any time soon." I stop talking, knowing that I can't tell her that my heart still belongs to her, not yet. That just may push her too far, and I am still trying to get us to be friends. I want to bond with Ethan first. I clear my throat. "I have enough to deal with right now, and I don't plan to bring dating into any of it."

Bella nods at me, but a yawn stops her from speaking.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," I tell her.

Bella just looks down the hallway and I can feel a change in her. I watch her body shake as she closes her eyes as she does the same breathing technique that my therapist showed me to help me calm down.

"I can sit on the chair and talk with you, until you fall asleep," I say, hoping this will help calm her down.

Bella looks at me and I can see she looks confused and unsure.

"I can see you are nervous, and are trying to calm yourself down. I do the same breathing steps you just did. I know you still have sleeping problems as do I. You also said you don't like unfamiliar places, so ..."

Bella smiles and gives me a nod. "Talking sounds good."

I walk her into the bedroom. I settle on the chair that's next to the bed as she settles in the bed.

"What will you do if you don't get the job?" Bella blurts out.

"I haven't thought of that, but I will be moving either way. I'll just have to find a private firm, or I could start one." I smile broadly looking at her. "You can do the paperwork for me. I'm sure I could afford to pay you family rate." I wink at the end so she knows I am joking about not paying her much.

Bella just rolls her eyes. "I would help you if that was the case, not that I think I would be any good at the legal stuff." Bella shakes her head. "Why does legal paperwork have so much ... jargon?"

I chuckle at her and nod because she is right. "You've read legal papers?" I ask.

Bella just nods and drops her head, so I know there is something I need to know. "What is it that I don't know?" I ask, now worried there is yet more to learn.

Bella looks at me and sighs. "I got some legal papers from some lawyer saying he was acting on your behalf. It said that I couldn't use your name as Ethan's father, and that I was to have no contact with you."

I feel my heart race and as I look at her, she holds up her hand. "I dismissed it because you came around with food and clothes for Ethan the very next day."

I rub my face sighing. "Do you still have the paperwork you were given?"

"Yes; do you want it?" she asks.

I nod at her, and notice she's now sitting up.

"Lay down," I tell her moving the chair so that it's closer to the bed. I turn sideways and put my feet on the bed.

"What did you want to be? For a job, did you ever have something in mind?"

Bella blushes as she shakes her head. I raise my eyebrow knowing that she knows I'm silently questioning her.

"I was thinking of doing training to be one of Port Angeles call center councilors, for the rape crisis call center."

I grin at her. "You would make a great therapist," I tell her meaning my words. Bella's blush darkens as she shakes her head.

"Not sure, but I would like to help others. The call center was my first place I really reached out to for help and guidance. They helped me; they gave me the strength to join the center group that I attend."

"I'm glad that you got help, and that they were there for you."

Bella looks at me and her hand slides back into mine. I smile and gently squeeze her hand.

"I'm glad I did, too. What made you go and get help?" she asks me quietly.

"After the car crash, after I came out of the coma—" I stop again. "After I left you, I felt as if my heart broke into pieces. I knew in that moment we needed help to communicate. When I woke up, you and Ethan were who I wanted—who I asked for—but you were gone. I had already asked my dad to get us help. When I couldn't find you—" I stop and look at our joined hands, "I hoped that I would find you, and I knew that I needed to get my mind clear so that I could work on getting you back in my life. The guilt that I felt was eating me up. I missed you; I missed Ethan." I stop and use my other hand to wipe the tears away. "So I decided that for us—when I found you and Ethan—that I would talk to and see someone to get better. I needed to be able to show you that I am willing to do anything to have you and Ethan in my life."

"Did it make you feel better?" she asks.

I shrug a little. "I think it helped. But now that I found you and Ethan, it finally feels like it is making a difference. I feel better now. You and Ethan are here and I will admit that I am able to think more clearly. I know that I have issues that I need to face and deal with, but I'll do anything it takes."

The room falls silent for a few minutes and I pluck up the courage to ask her about Ethan's medical problems. "So, for this appointment tomorrow." I stop and silently pray that I get the answer I am hoping for. "What are they going to do, and what has been the diagnosis thus far?"

Bella sits up a little and I know that I am not going to get the answer I want. "His doctor is Caius Teller; in the beginning he looked over the notes from when I was pregnant. He thinks my stress impacted Ethan's development process." Bella stops and I see her eyes fill up with tears. "When I passed out that day of Alice's baby shower ..."

I nod at her, so she knows I understand what she's talking about.

"He thinks from looking at the scan photos from that day, that Ethan stopped growing at that point. He thinks that is why he was so small and needed so much help when he was born. He said that despite me being full term, Ethan had stopped growing at around thirty-four weeks."

I move my hand wiping her tears, while feeling totally to blame for her troubles that day.

"The murmur Ethan had at birth is still there. For now, it's the same as when he was born." Bella rubs her head. "We can talk more about it tomorrow. I have all the notes and stuff you can look at. They always give me so much information; it feels like my head's going to burst. You'll get to hear it all firsthand tomorrow yourself, at Ethan's appointment."

I let out a shaky breath and close my eyes. The guilt I have from the damn day I walked out on her at the baby shower seems to be festering inside me. It's my fault. All of Ethan's medical problems are a direct result of me not just dealing with what I needed to do. I should have just believed Bella, and stayed there. I should have gotten her into an apartment and starting paying for what she needed. I should have kept Alice away, and just went with it. I loved him, why the hell did I need to have that damn DNA test done.

"This is not dealing with it, Edward, this is prolonging it," she states.

My eyes snap to Bella; in a somewhat surprised manner, it's like she is able to read my inner thoughts.

"It's not all on you. I was under a lot of stress because of being raped, and because of my father. Even if you could've removed Alice, the other issues still would've been there. I wasn't ready at that time to cut my father and mother out of my life, but I am now. We can't keep thinking about what ifs, and feeling guilty. We have to deal with what's here and now. He's healthy, and apart from the heart murmur, there is nothing wrong with him. He's growing at the right rate. He's meeting and has met all of his age appropriate milestones. And more importantly, he is happy."

I give her a slight nod and a smile. "We are in this together, and from now on, I am beside you in everything," I tell her.

 **~Chimera~**

I pull up at the courthouse and park, but a harsh breath makes me turn and look at Bella, who is in the back seat.

"He's not here; we're just here to do the restraining orders," I whisper. My eyes glance toward Ethan but since he's still rear facing I can't see him.

"I know, but this ..." Bella trails off. "This is so hard," she says looking at me.

"I understand, Bella, but it needs to be done." I stop and look at the courthouse. "If you'd like I can ... after the restraining orders have been done, take you into one of the court rooms. I can take you through where everyone will be, if you want me to?"

Bella looks out her window and looks to be in deep thought, before turning back to face me. "Yeah, I think that may help," she says. "Can you take me through the different parts, including private testimony?"

I nod at her. "Is that something you are thinking of asking for?"

"Yes; a part of me wants to look him in the eyes and give him a big f-you. But there's another part that's afraid." She smiles as she turns looking at Ethan. When she's happy that he's okay, she looks back at me. "In my dreams, he doesn't have a face. I know it's him—it feels like him—if that makes sense. But I am still fighting in the dark. It makes him scarier. I think if I see him, I'll know that he's just a pathetic, sad man. Do you think facing him will help?" Bella asks as she rubs her head like she has a headache.

"You don't need to make up your mind until the day comes, Bella. I'll make sure every possibility is lined up for you."

"I know," Bella lets out a breath.

"Come on, let's get in there; our appointment is at ten."

I nod and get out of the car. Bella carries Ethan as we walk into the courthouse.

"Bella," is called as soon as we are through the main doors.

"Miky!" Ethan yells clapping his hands. He starts to wiggle himself in Bella's arms and as soon as Mike is close enough, Ethan moves himself so that Mike has to take him. As Mike takes Ethan, he leans in to Bella and kisses the side of her mouth. I feel the stabbing pain in my heart, yet I know that I have no rights to Bella. I know she should be able to move on, and it has been over a year. But it still hurts; the only thing I can cling to is that Mike seems like a great guy. I know he has been there for Bella and Ethan. Ethan is also very taken with him, which also hurts knowing that I may have to take second place as a father in his life.

"Here's his bag and toys," Bella tells Mike and he nods. "Thanks for doing this for me," she adds.

"I've told you before that I am here for you both, and I will do anything for you. Now get in there and get those restraining orders taken care of."

Bella just gives Mike a nod.

"We'll be in the family room right over there," Mike says, pointing. "Just text me if you need me," he winks before walking away.

I walk Bella towards the courtroom where we will be dealing with the restraining orders. We meet up with Garrett, who's waiting outside the courtroom for us.

We go in and Garrett hands over the petition orders for the restraining orders to the bailiff. The judge looks them over and asks Bella and me a few questions. He tells us he will have his decisions in a short time, to wait in the hallway. Bella and I exit the courtroom and take a seat on the bench. We sit silently and wait.

After about twenty minutes, Garrett comes out and gets us and we go back in. The judge goes over each order of protection. The ones against Uley and Benjamin were issued without any questions. The judge was clear to ask if Bella was sure regarding the order against her parents. When she said she was, he granted it for a six-month period, and recommended that the state investigate and pursue charges. The judge seems to be leaning on the side of having Bella's parents hit with a number of criminal charges. The orders against Angela and Alice went through easy, but Garrett informed the judge that they were listed as character witnesses for Benjamin. I had to take deep breaths to calm myself as the judge outlined each of the guidelines of the restraining orders. Once we were done, we both shook Garrett's hand and parted ways with him.

"Do you want to go see Ethan now, or go tour the courtroom?"

Bella takes a few seconds to think over her choices. "Courtroom, that way when I am back with him, I don't need to leave him again," she says.

I nod at her, and agree with her way of thought.

I offer her my hand and we walk a few doors down. I go to the criminal courtroom that I know we will be using. I know it is not being used currently since today is not a criminal case day.

"This is the gallery; it is where any spectators who want to hear the case are allowed to sit during the hearing. This barrier here is what separates the gallery from the rest of the courtroom."

Bella seems to just look at the benches as her small hand rolls into a fist. I know she's not happy with the thought of this being a show for others to watch. I'm right there with her. I hate the fact that many victims feel public humility by what happened to them. Having a courtroom where anyone can come in and watch only adds to that feeling. I think it may be best if Garrett asks for a closed courtroom in this case.

"I'm not sure if it's possible, but if we can have this as a closed court case, we will." I whisper to her and she opens her eyes looking at me sadly. "I—" I stop because what can I say to her to make her feel better.

"I know; I just feel so exposed. It's bad enough that I have a jury, judge, prosecutor, defense attorney and him all debating whether I am telling the truth or not, but to have people who are bored? Or worse yet, people who get off on what he did?" Bella stops and shakes her head. "What's next?" she asks, and I can tell she just needs to move on.

"This is where Garrett will sit," I say pointing to the first chair on the prosecution side. "I will be sitting right here," I point to the second chair. Bella nods but her eyes are on the witness stand. "You—for your testimony—will be up there. Do you want to go sit up there and see how it feels?" Bella nods and walks up to the stand. I sit down on what will be my seat and just watch her. She trails her hand along the wood railing surrounding the witness stand. She climbs the step and moves the chair back slightly. Her eyes flash to mine as she sits in the chair.

"Where should I look when I am sitting here?" she asks.

"Wherever you want to look," I say and Bella just presses her lips together. "I would say to look at who is talking to you. If it becomes too much or you need a focus point, then look at me, or Mike," I stop and have to clear my throat. "Look at whoever it is that gives you strength, Bella. You should focus on those who love you," I tell her. This is as close as I have gotten to revealing how I feel.

"What about the jury; should I look at them?" she asks.

"Each juror is different. Some want to see you and your reactions. Some want to see your eyes, and your face. Some think if you're looking at them, then you're not being real. It's hard to tell which ones are which." I stop and lean forward placing my elbow on the table before me. "We have crippling evidence against Ben; he will not be walking away from this without a guilty verdict."

"The judge will sit up there, right?" Bella asks pointing to her right.

"Yes; that is where the judge will sit."

"Does the judge ask questions?"

I tilt my head a little. "The judge can, but it's not often that it happens."

Bella again nods at me. Her eyes drop down and I can only just see them as she tilts her head up a fraction. "Where will he be sitting?"

I stand up and move to the table he will be sitting at. "He'll be over here, in either the second or third chair." Bella stands up and she takes a step back. I can see plainly in her eyes, she thinks he'll be too close.

"There will be a prison guard beside him and another behind him. He will be handcuffed, and there will be at least two courtroom bailiffs between you and him." I stop and swallow feeling like that's not enough. There's not enough protection between her and him. "I can ask to stand at the witness stand so I am right beside you," I tell her knowing the odds are not good.

"You can?"

I nod at her. "It's rarely done, but I can ask. If the judge allows me to do so, I will not be permitted to ask any questions." Bella eyes go back to the defense table, so I carry on. "Bella, I will do whatever it takes to help you through this."

"Can we go and get Ethan now?" she asks.

I smile and nod at her.

Bella walks faster than she did when we arrived here this morning. We get into the family room, and she picks Ethan up hugging him close to her.

"Are you staying here or—" I start to ask and Mike cuts me off.

"I am taking her to see James, Victoria, and baby Jean."

I nod at Mike.

"I shouldn't be too long," Bella adds.

"Call me when you're done?" I ask and she nods.

I walk to her and smile down at Ethan. "See you soon, Ethan."

"Bye, bye," he replies with a wave.

"Bye," I say back holding in my tears.

"You'll see him soon; it's just a couple of hours," Bella reminds me.

"I know ... I just ..."

Bella gives me a smile and I know that I don't have to explain what I feel, because she feels it, too.

"Take care of them," I say to Mike. "The restraining orders are being served tomorrow, but ..."

"I know," Mike says.

I watch them walk out, and I feel as if I am looking at a family when I look at the three of them.

I head to where I know Garrett will be and sit with him, going through paperwork. "I have another four of the woman identified. There are only two more to find, from the videos."

I give him a nod as he carries on.

"The list of charges we have against Benjamin Cheney are: Assault with intent to commit a sexual act, eight counts of third degree rape, one count of first degree rape, and one count of second degree rape; stalking, tampering with evidence, medical malpractice, and fraud."

I sigh knowing if we get a guilty on most of them, he will not see light of day outside of prison ever again. "Do we know if he filmed it, or if he had an accomplice?"

Garrett just sighs and scratches his chin. "I'm still not sure with the videos on all of them, but we're looking into it."

"Have you found out if ... Uley ...

If Bella's father ..." I say unable to ask if her father had set it up.

"There is a chance. I am planning on pulling your sister in for questioning."

I swallow. "What time?"

"Why?"

"I would like to give my parents the heads up. Besides she's getting the restraining order served at noon at my parents' home."

He looks at me. "She's going to my parents for lunch, so I figured it was best to do it there." I stop not really proud that I am doing it this way, but I know where she'll be. I know my parents will allow it to be delivered. But, if she's in her own home she just may refuse to answer the door, making things hard for the papers to be served.

"Okay, I will come out with the police and have her arrested at the same time then. I guess we will nail two birds with one stone," Garrett states.

I chuckle a little but still feel some anxiety about this.

"How are things going between you and Bella?" he asks me.

"Not sure. I mean, we're better, but we have a long way to go." I stop shaking my head. "I have a long way to go. She's amazing, and what she's done for me ... how she's dealt with all of this ..."

Garrett nods with a smile. "She's a great girl, and would make a great wife."

My face drops as I look at him. "I know. I'll be sure to let Mike know he's on to a good thing," I can't help but sneer.

"Mike?" he says questioningly.

I nod looking down. "They're not dating as of yet, but it's clear there is something between them. I can see he loves her, and she loves him." I stop shrugging a little. "I blew it, and he's won her heart."

"You're not fighting for her?"

I shake my head _no_ at him.

"Don't you think she's worth it?" he asks.

"Oh she is. She's worth everything and more," I say sternly.

"Then what's the problem?" he asks.

"I'm not worth it, and it kills me. I wish there was something wrong with him. But then I take it back, because I want what is best for them both. I just don't think I will ever be good enough, because I know how badly I screwed up. I want to tell her that I'm still in love with her. But then again it's like a kick in the teeth because of how I treated her. I didn't treat her like I loved her, and I never told her the depth of my feelings for her." I stop taking a deep breath. "All I am doing right now is building a relationship with my son. I would like Bella and me to be friends at least. She needs to get through the court case first. I just want her happy. If that's with Mike, so be it. My ultimate aim is to be the friend I should have been all along."

Garrett nods at me. "I still think you should tell her how you feel."

I sigh leaning back in the chair I am sitting on. "If my feelings are the same after all of the fuckers in this case are taken care of, I will tell her that I'm in love with her."

"You're in love with her?" he asks.

"I am; I love her dearly. I think I was falling in love with her before, but we both had so much going on. Now we both have changed, we—she more so than me—is more stable. I know my moving to the area can help us get closer. I'll have to think about telling her soon, but I need to wait it out a bit. If she and Mike are happy together, then there'll be no point and my telling her will only hurt her."

"What about you and your feelings?" Garrett asks.

"It can be my ultimate punishment if she is happy with him."

"Kind of morbid and woe is me, aren't you?"

I snort and nod at him. "It is, and I am. I will talk to Jack about it and get my self-pity bullshit under control."

Garrett just nods. "You all set for your interview in Port Angeles?"

"I am," I tell him.

"I've got to say I'm sure going to miss you," he tells me.

"I don't have the job yet," I reply.

"You will; besides, I don't think you'd stay away from Port Angeles either way."

I shake my head at him. "I wouldn't no matter what, because I want to be close to—them—my son."

Garrett gives me a knowing nod and we get on with the rest of our work. We are called into the courtroom and like we thought, the defense lawyer tries to go for a mistrial. But the judge is not impressed and points out that the case has gone to grand jury and trial is set. The judge agreed to the change of hands for the case within our office, and due to my close relationship to the case, my direct involvement was recused. I may sit tableside, but I may not ask any questions myself, or deal with any direct court actions. I've also been disallowed the ability to have any hand in future gathering of information or evidence.

As soon as I am able to, I meet up with Ethan and Bella, and take them to the appointment; I feel some relief. The appointment goes well with the doctor being happy with Ethan's test results. The doctor basically took me over all the info to date, and made sure I had a full understanding of how Ethan is doing. We arrange for another appointment in six months, and are free to go.

"I will be working tomorrow; if you'd like, you can go to grannies and sit with Ethan?" Bella says.

I smile, happy that she's including or thinking of me. "That would be great, but Alice is getting her restraining order tomorrow at my parents' house. I want to be there to explain to them myself what is going on. Plus, Alice will also be brought in by the police at the same time for questioning."

Bella just nods and looks away from me. "I will also be handing in the notice for my apartment and packing my stuff up, so that when I leave on Tuesday night, I am done with Seattle," I tell her.

"Are you driving back here tonight?" I shake my head at her. I move my eyes to look at her through my rearview mirror.

"Do you think Tia will mind me staying again? Or you guys could spend the night with me at Pops. I can even get the three of us into a hotel if you'd rather?"

"I'll ask Granny?" she says taking her cell out.

"You can say _no_ , or that you need space from me," I hurry to add. "I know that you have been stuck with me since Saturday as it is."

"No, this has been ... it's been good," she says.

I let out a breath and look back to the road feeling more relieved that she's getting something out of this, too.

 **~Chimera~**

Monday night goes just the same as Saturday and Sunday nights did. I find it gut wrenching when I had to leave this morning, but Bella said that I could come over to see Ethan as soon as I got back. I know that he will be asleep, but I still promise to take her up on the offer.

I pull up outside of my parents' home. Looking around for any sight that Alice is here already but don't find any. I let out a breath and head inside.

"Edward," My mom says sounding surprised.

"I need to talk to you and dad before Alice gets here," I tell her immediately.

She sighs almost as if she knows this is not going to be good news.

"Edward," my dad calls when he sees me. I give him a small nod and sit down. Once they are sitting, I decide to tell them the good news first. "I found Bella," I say and my mom gasps.

"How is she; how is Ethan?" my mom asks right away.

"They're good," I say smiling at her.

I pull up the background picture on my phone and show her the most recent photo Bella took of him.

"He looks so much like you, when you were that age," my mom coos

"I know," I say.

"When can I meet him?" she asks.

I clear my throat and look at her sadly. She sighs and nods, and I know she understands right away.

"She only wants you to see him for right now?"

I give her a nod.

"He's our grandson; that's hardly fair," my father pleads as his eyes flash to my mom.

"I know that, and so does she," I sigh and start to pull at my hair. "I have more to tell you, and some of it will explain why she needs time before involving more than just me in their lives."

My mom hands me back my cell and sits more straight in her seat. "What did she do, Edward?"

"What—who—did what?" my father asks.

Without looking his way my mother answers. "Alice."

I take them through everything that I have found out. My mom looks sick and my father looks horrified. They are especially bothered by what we think Alice and Angela had planned with Uley.

"I think there's something else you should know," my mom says weakly and I frown at her. "I think there is some form of domestic abuse going on in Alice and Jasper's home."

I shake my head; Jasper may not be my friend anymore, but him hitting Alice, I can't see it. I'll be more inclined to believe that she hits ... my thoughts stop and my mouth drops open.

"We don't know for sure, that she's hitting him," my dad states, but I can see in his face he thinks she is.

"If you review all the facts, one would think he was hitting her?" my mother argues making my father's head drop.

"She's been drinking, too. I am using today's lunch, to decide on whether I call child welfare on her."

I gulp looking at her hoping she'll tell me what the hell I have missed.

"Alice was drunk ... when you asked me to go around with Rose. Siobhan had ... she hadn't been changed in what appeared to be all day." My mom stops shaking her head as if she doesn't believe her own words.

"How does that amount to her hitting Jasper?" I ask, finally finding my voice."

"He's still not been home to see his parents; they called here asking after him. It's been almost three years since they've seen him and two since he's called them. He has no friends, never goes out; apart from work no one ever sees him."

I nod, knowing that sounds as if Alice has isolated him.

"Then there are the bruises that he has every time we see him."

I again just nod at them to say I am listening.

"He's changed, so much. I have heard her yelling at him. She hit him in front of us, on the back of the head with her purse, when he said something she didn't agree with. She pulls him down, to the point your father has told her off. When they're around us, Jasper will go out of his way to pretty much silently plead us to not reprimand her for her behavior, or so it seems anyway."

I sigh rubbing my face. "She's being taken in for questioning today, for her involvement in the rape and other things that happened to Bella."

My mom nods. "I love her, Edward, she is my daughter, but I don't condone her behavior."

"I know," I say.

"But this just may help her face up to her problems," my father says.

"I know that, too, but I can't nor won't have her back in my life. I have washed my hands of her and want nothing to do with her at all."

My mom covers my hand with hers. "I know, but I just wanted you to know. I don't agree in what she's done or how she's behaved. And where I will agree you made the right choice to have her charged, I will not turn my back on her. I especially will not turn my back on Siobhan. I will not have her in my home if you are here. Nor will I allow her here if Ethan or Bella are here."

She stops and I just smile at her knowing she's looking for a balance between me and my sister. "I know, Mom," I say.

I hear the door slam and my mom winks at me.

"Show time," I chuckle and shake my head.

"Well, look who's here!" Alice states with her hand on her hip.

I stand up looking at Alice; it takes everything I have to not change my facial expression. Even without my mom's prior information, I would clearly think that Alice is drunk. My eyes shift to her side, and this time I do gasp. Jasper looks different. He doesn't look drunk, but he looks thin, tired, and scared. He's holding Siobhan who has dark brown curly hair. She turns and looks at me, and her dark brown eyes don't have the same sparkle that Ethan's green eyes do.

"Don't you look at her!" Alice yells, and pulls Siobhan into her arms, right away Siobhan starts to cry.

"Will you hush with your whining?" she hisses with a sigh at Siobhan.

"I can take her into—" Jasper is cut off harshly by Alice.

"Shut up, Jasper! I can look after _my_ daughter!" Alice yells at him making Jasper back down. "What are you doing here?" she turns back to glare at me.

Before I can answer, there's a knock at the door and my mom goes to answer it.

"Alice, give Jasper Siobhan now," my dad says. Alice doesn't turn to our father she keeps her stare on me. "Fine; then give her to me," he states and this time Alice looks at him and thankfully hands Siobhan to him.

"I love you, but I hate what you have grown into." At the end of his words my father walks away with Siobhan in his arms.

"What have you been telling them?" Alice growls at Jasper who shakes his head at her.

"That would be me that told on you," I say and she glares back at me.

"Mary Alice Cullen," Garrett says with a smile. "You look beautiful," he carries on with some charm, which makes Alice smile at him.

"Of course I do. Who are you?"

"I'm Garrett and I've got something for you," he says holding out the folded papers.

Alice takes the papers almost happily and opens them with glee. I get a small amount of enjoyment when her face falls as she reads it.

"What?" she asks.

"That is a restraining order, and after this meeting right now, you can't be near me again," I say with a smile.

Alice just glares at me again. "But this says that bitch's name and her bastard's spawn, too."

I ignore her nasty remarks and give her a nod.

"Why can't she stay the fuck away; what more do I have to do?" she sneers evilly.

"With that note, I should also tell you I have a court order here issued to pull you in for formal questioning about several ongoing charges and threats," Garrett states.

Alice turns back to Garrett and then sees Mike, who is in a police uniform.

"What?" Alice asks.

"You will be arrested if you don't comply and come willingly," Mike says with a smile.

He and I both know he shouldn't be him that's doing this, but I guess this is his pay back on Bella's behalf.

"Fuck you," she hisses at me then flips me off. "She's broken trash; who would want her. She got exactly what she asked for."

I step forward as the anger takes over me, but Garrett raises his hand to tell me to stop.

"Why couldn't you just keep it in your pants? This is your stupid fault, you stupid fuck!" Alice sneers and then starts to laugh. "Angela said we should just get you drunk, and slip you something so she could get you into bed. I should have just let her do that. No one would call that rape," Alice laughs and shakes her head.

Mike steps forward and puts his hand on her arm. "You're coming in, don't resist or I will cuff you."

"I am not talking to you, you're that shank's friend," she says pulling her arm from his hand.

If she knows that, then it tells me she fucking knew where Bella was all along.

She turns to face Garrett and Mike grabs her again. "As for you, I am not talking to you until I get my lawyer." She just grins at him as if she's indestructible.

Garrett just rolls his eyes at her. "I am the one with the court issued order for you to be questioned. You have the right to remain silent, and anything you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, the court will appoint one to you. Do you understand your rights as they have been read to you?" Garrett asks.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand. Now tell your ape here to let me go," Alice sneers.

"The officer is just doing his job," Garrett states.

I watch them walk away and close my eyes.

"Edward," I open them to see a shocked Jasper standing there. "What's going on?" he asks.

I shake my head at him. I know now that it's clear Alice has been hurting him, but I can't have him as my friend anymore. At this point, I still don't want him in my life at all.

"I need to go," I say walking away from him.

"Edward, I ..."

I shake my head at him, he looks so broken. How can such a small girl cause so much harm?

I drive back to my apartment and pack up my clothes and personal belongings. I leave only the household stuff, so we'll have it during the court hearing. When I get back in my car, I race back to Bella's home.

"Hey," I say when she comes to the door. She looks at me worryingly for a few seconds, and then her face softens. Before I can get another word out she has wrapped her arms around me.

I only let out a small sob before quickly getting myself together. "Can I see him?" I ask.

Bella nods at me.

When we get to his room, I see the extra bed has been made up for me. I lie on it and just watch him sleeping peacefully.

I wake up to Ethan babbling. I have only had a few hours of sleep, but I don't care. I have missed him so much.

"Hey, Ethan, look who you woke up," Bella says.

Ethan looks at me and smiles. "Dad-dee," he calls.

As the words come out of his mouth, I leap up and move to him.

"Hi, son," it comes out as a sob.

I look to Bella, who's smiling broadly, she's clearly happy for me. On clear impulse, I kiss the side of her head.

"Dad-dee," Ethan giggles out again drawing me back to him. He holds out his hands and looks at Bella.

"He wants you," she says with a smile.

I take him into my arms holding him close. I look back at Bella feeling sheepish for kissing her but she just smiles at me again.

"Thank you," I whisper to her again.

"Thank me, by helping me make breakfast. I need to get ready for work," she says with a grin.

I nod at her. "Yes, Momma," I say with a grin of my own, and my son still wrapped in my arms.

* * *

 **A/N: So what were the thoughts of the serving of papers on Alice? What do you think is going on with Jasper? What did you think of the things that were learned in this chapter?**


	24. Chapter 24

**So here is chapter 24, finally. We are so sorry for the lag in posting but we have both had so much going on it has been ridiculous to say the least. Happy, belated, Thanksgiving, to those of you who celebrate it. Just an update, my surgery got delayed again, so still am dealing with that. Nikky's daughter is doing better, but having a broken sternum takes time to heal. We are working on 25 now, and hope to be able to post it next week. We are sorry for the skewed posting schedule, and those of you who have always followed us, know we do not often fall from the posting schedule we set for ourselves. So thank you all so much for the prayers, well wishes, and most of all for your patience. We love you all, and hope this holiday season is everything you wish it to be. We hope to post chapter 25 next week, barring any other family emergencies and such ... this year has been not nice to either of us or our families.**

* * *

 **Chimera Chapter 24**

 **Bella POV**

As I walk away from Edward, I let out a breath walking into my room to get dressed. In a way this is becoming easy. He and Ethan are bonding very well together. Ethan is even starting to call Edward _Daddy_ , and it makes me happy.

I knew last night that this would happen. Ethan was becoming more and more upset by bedtime. He kept asking for Edward, but was calling him Ed-Da-Da. It took me a little more time than normal to get him to settle and down for bed. Edward was at the door within half an hour after Ethan fell asleep. Edward looked so broken, but yet his eyes held the look of anger in them. Overall, it was the broken look that made me hug him. I could feel more than hear his sobs, but when he sniffed and then took a deep breath, I knew he was settling himself.

This morning, I was trying to be quiet and get Ethan out of the room without waking Edward up. I know he hadn't had much sleep. But Ethan's loud babbling woke Edward up anyway. To my surprise and relief, Edward seemed happy to be awake. When Ethan took that moment to call him Dad, Edward's whole face lit up as he leaped up and took Ethan in his arms.

I walk slowly into the kitchen to see what they are up to. "This is how you make an omelet," Edward says looking over his shoulder at Ethan.

Ethan is sitting in his highchair and drinking from his milk cup. He puts down his cup and cocks his head to the side. "Me, me, eggs!" he yells when Edward cracks an egg open.

"It's coming," Edward chuckles.

"Egg now," Ethan states and I cover my mouth to hide my giggle.

"I need to cook them first, your mama will kill me if I give you raw eggs," Edward tells our son.

I can see he is becoming a little flustered, but he remains calm. "Do you just want eggs, or do you want some bacon, too?"

"Eggs," Ethan replies. I softly sigh and walk all the way into the kitchen.

"He'll have bacon mixed in them and cheese, too," I reply for Ethan.

Edward looks at me and nods. "What time are you heading out for work today?" he asks.

"Today, my shift is from ten until four-thirty."

Edward just looks at me, he clears his throat after a few minute. "Is Pops having lunch with you today?"

"He is," I say as Ethan cries out, making us both look at him.

"Eggggggs ..."

"Is this cool enough for him?" Edward asks handing me a plate.

"Just test it on your pinky," I say and show him. "It's still a little warm," I confirm and turn to look at a teary Ethan.

"It will be ready to eat in two minutes, Ethan," I tell him. I start to cut it up, knowing it will cool faster that way.

My head turns to Edward when he groans. "What?" I ask.

"I still have so much to learn and that," he says pointing at the plate, "was simple, and yet I didn't think of it."

I smile at him and give him a nod. "Don't be too hard on yourself. Besides, if you remember, I'm the one who put his diaper on backwards."

Edward starts to chuckle right away. "That was epic."

I straighten my face, but he keeps laughing.

"I'll never forget the nurse's face when the diaper fell off, and he peed on her," Edward laughed again.

I snort remembering the shocked look she had.

"So as I was saying, no one expects you to know it all. This is a learning process and some of it will be too obvious for you to see at first."

I smile and he gives me a nod. I place the now cool omelet down for Ethan who starts to eat it right away.

"Your breakfast," Edward says placing a plate down on the table. "Can I come to the diner at five and take both Ethan and you out for dinner?"

I look at him and slightly tilt my head, more over the fact he is not looking up at me, instead his face is very close to his plate.

"You could take Ethan out for dinner if you like, I trust you to be alone with him ... for an hour anyway," I chuckle. I sort of hate that I may not see my boy when I am done with work.

"I would like you to still be there; I'm not sure if Ethan or I are, for that matter, is ready for one-on-one time alone."

I look at him and his eyes meet mine. "Please, Bella, I will even make something here if that is what you want. I just want some family time, with you both."

I nod at him while swallowing the food that was in my mouth. "Okay, but I have my therapy group at eight tonight as well."

"Is that at the center?"

"Yes," I answer.

Edward nods at me. "I'll drive you there and then come and get you, too, if that's okay?"

I scratch my head letting out a breath. "Mike normally picks me up from the group meetings. I think for now I should leave it that way."

My meetings are still hard, and sometimes I leave upset. With this past week, I am sure I will be crying, and don't want the stress on Edward and I right now, we have enough.

"Okay," Edward whispers and I know that my saying _no_ has hurt him.

"It's heavy, Edward, I—"

Edward's eyes move to mine making me stop talking. "Sweetheart ... Bella, I understand. I'm just glad you won't be walking home that late alone."

 **~Chimera~**

"Good afternoon, Angel," Pops says making me smile. "Are you still joining me for lunch today?"

"I am ... just take a seat and I'll get our drinks," I tell him.

Before I get to the booth, Pops is standing. He always likes to stand until I am sitting.

"How are you?" I ask as I sit down with our drinks.

He tilts his head to the side and raises one eyebrow, making me snort in wonder how I never noticed how much he looks just like Edward when he does it.

"I am good—" he cuts himself off with a sigh. "I'm sorry for how Edward treated you."

"It was not your fault, nor was it his entire fault either."

"It was; she told me to keep an eye on him, to get him to move to Port Angeles."

I pull my eyebrows down and in; who is he talking about? "Who?" I ask.

"Elizabeth, she said that Seattle would only lead to heartbreak, and that I should make him move."

I shake my head at him; he can be such a silly old man at times. I cover his hand with mine. "You couldn't have known, and as I said, this wasn't all Edward's fault."

Pops covers my hand with his other and turns the one underneath mine over clasping it tightly. "It was; she told me when my first granddaughter was born, that I had to get him to move, that it may have been too late, but he had to move."

I shake my head still feeling confused to what he is saying.

"My Angel—Elizabeth—she could see things," he chuckles smiling happily. "When I first met her, I thought she was quirky and I loved that about her. But as time went on, she was often right about things. Like Alice. She said that Alice had a dark side—a side where others' actions often take her inside her own mind. She said that as a father, Carlisle would overlook some of it and that denial runs deep when love of a child is present. As she became older, and Angela came into her life, the darkness surrounding Alice grew darker. She told Esme that she thought Alice needed help, and that her drinking and taking drugs were not your average teenage usage. But of course, my stubborn daughter said it was all just part of growing up. Unlike my Angel, she couldn't see that Alice was at a crossroads." He sighs yet again. "Nothing of this is excusing her actions. Alice can be a decent girl, but she has some serious issues, and none of those are your fault. But Angela, that girl has a true scary darkness to her. One that—" he stops talking and looks a little pale.

I jump up moving around the table to sit next to him. "Elizabeth said she was worried about her, and what would happen." He shakes his head. "She saw you, and I think a part of her knew that Alice and Angela would make your life hard, and that Edward would just be too stupid to see clearly. Don't get me wrong, she loved that boy, but knew foresight was not his strong point. You and he both have a long way to go, and I'm not trying to push you, but Elizabeth saw you. She saw you and Edward and three children, in our home, happy and in love."

I smile at him. "It could be another girl," I say.

Pops shakes his head at me. "It was you—I know she was talking about you; she drew a picture of you," he states.

"What?" I blurt out feeling a little weird and worried about Ed.

"Look," he says holding out a piece of paper.

I take the paper from him and unfold it. It is clearly a sheet of paper that has been around for a while. I look at the drawing and feel myself pale. The drawing is of Edward who looks a few years older than he is now. Ethan is on his right and looks just as handsome as his father. Ethan looks to be around five. On Edward's left is me, and I look older also. Edward and I are each holding a baby. They look to be around two years old, and next to me on my left is a girl, who looks a lot like me, but she, too, looks around five.

I frown and look at Pops. "You drew this?" I ask.

He snorts shaking his head. "I'm great at drawing stick figure people, but nothing like this. Elizabeth drew this a few months before her death."

"Has Edward seen this drawing?"

"No, she said not to show him, but to show you. She told me I would know when to show it to you." He snorts again and lets out a shaky laugh. "I dug out the drawing when I first met you and held onto it. I've just been waiting for a sign. You're telling me that Ethan was Edward's son seemed like the right time. You and Edward deserve a chance to be a real family together."

I sigh at him, not wanting to crush his hopes. "He's bonding with Ethan, that doesn't mean he wants me like that."

"Do you want him that way?" Pops asks.

"No, I just want to get through this case," I answer.

"Okay, for now, but keep in mind that everything is possible."

I roll my eyes and hold out the picture for him to take back.

"You keep it," he tells me.

I give him a nod and place it in my pocket. "Did you and Edward talk?" I ask shyly. I was going to ask Edward, but I didn't. I know that Pops wouldn't shout or have it out with Edward in front of me. I hope if they did have words that they are still as close as they've always been.

"We have," he says. "I felt like giving him a few slaps but we talked. I get where he's coming from, but good Lord, that boy needs to ask Oz for a brain."  
I chuckle shaking my head. "Where do you come up with this, Pops? Edward is a lawyer, and he's very smart."

"Yeah, but he seems to lack common sense, especially when it comes to the way people can be deceiving in his personal life. Not to mention, I swear one time, I caught him microwaving his socks."

I chuckle covering my mouth and Ed just mutters on about the smell of burnt wool."

"So things between us – we're good, right?"

"We would be better if you would move into the house, Angel."

I narrow my eyes at him, and he laughs looking around. "Where's the waitress with our food?"

"We still have to order," I remind him, and he simply winks.

I go back to sitting across from Pops and Sasha takes our order. We just get our food and start to eat when Pops' face pales and he leaps up fast.

I frown looking at him. Just as I am about to open my mouth to ask him what is wrong, another voice I know all too well screeches. "Why are you having lunch with the skank?"

I slowly turn and lo and behold, there stands Alice. Only she looks different. Her clothes are dirty and rumpled looking, and her face is covered in a mask of makeup. Even with the makeup, you can clearly see the sores, and spots that are covering her tired, ashen face.

"Mary-Alice, I will remind you of whom you are speaking to. That language is uncalled for," Pops says sounding both hard and fiery.

I get up placing my hand on his arm. The last thing I need is for him to stress himself into a heart attack.

"Pops, sit down," I whisper to him, and Alice just snorts.

"Like you care about my grandfather! You're nothing more than a dirty, gold digging whore. How can you be with an old man?" Alice makes a face of disgust as she looks at me. But my eyes move to the door of the diner as a very angry looking Edward walks through the door with a little girl in his arms.

"Alice," he hisses through his teeth. "How could you leave her in the car with the engine still running?"

This time his voice is a normal level, but I can hear the anger and distraught behind his words.

"She's fucking grandfather!" Alice says.

"Young woman, you should leave," Mark, a regular at the diner, says as he stands.

She turns and looks at him smirking. "You think she'll give you a discount? Please, it's all about the money with her."

"Leave!" This time it is Frank who's speaking.

Alice looks around the diner and sees that most of the customers are standing glaring at her.

"Fine, you keep the skank," Alice mutters as she walks over to Edward and holds out her hands for her daughter.

"Not on your life; you're shitfaced drunk," Edward states.

"Don't tell me how to raise my daughter. Hand her over now, or I'll call the police and tell them you have kidnapped her."

Edward just looks at her and then hands over the girl. I move forward, but Edward's eyes glance at me. It's almost as if he's telling me to stay back and he's got this.

Alice storms out of the diner and my eyes go to the window. My mouth falls open when she sits her daughter in the passenger seat of the car, clearly not in a car seat.

"Edward!" I yell as the customers who are also watching all start using their cell phones. I am assuming they are all calling the police department.

Alice stands at the front of her car glaring at me. She's so busy looking my way as she gets in the car that she fails to see Mike and Matt walking up behind her.

"I think I need to sit down," Pops says bringing my eyes to him.

"Let me help," I tell him as Edward moves quickly to us.

"Pops?" he whispers.

"I'm fine, son, just ... what?" he says looking back out the window. My eyes follow his to see Alice kicking and swinging at Matt and Mike.

"What the hell is she doing?" I ask no one in particular. I open my mouth and get wide eyed as Matt takes her to the ground in what looks like a hard take down. Since I've had him take me down like that during one of my self-defense classes, I know he is in full control.

"She's lost it," Edward says with a small voice.

I turn to him and see that he looks upset. I place my hand on his and he turns to look at me. "I'm sorry; I didn't know she was here. I was coming to walk you home when I saw her car. I called Mike right away because by her being here, she is violating the restraining order."

My eyes move, but to the window to see Alice has been cuffed and there are now four police officers out there, each with a hand on her to lift her—still screaming and thrashing about—into a van.

"What about her daughter?" I whisper as Matt takes her out of the car and into his arms.

"I'll see if they'll hand her over to me," Edward says walking out of the diner.

"She should lose that girl." My eyes go to Pops as I frown at him. "She's not fit to have that little girl," he adds.

"Pops," I say feeling the pain of a mother who was worried about losing her child. As much as I don't like Alice, I don't think she should go through the pain of not having her daughter in her life.

"She's not taking care of her, Angel; I would rather see my great-granddaughter healthy and happy. Not being abused by a self-centered, drugged up, drunken, spoiled brat."

I gulp but nod at him silently. "Maybe once she's free from alcohol, she'll be able to be a decent mom," I say, while silently praying for the best for the little girl.

"Hmm," is all Pops seems to give as an answer making me think he doesn't agree.

My eyes go back to the parking lot to see Edward has Alice's daughter in his arms, but she's clearly distressed.

"Bella, take the rest of the day off." I turn to Frank to protest but he shakes his head, and points to the door.

"Come on," Pops says reading my mind.

All I want to do is to go to the poor girl and help calm her down.

Pops and I walk outside and meet with Edward, who is struggling with the little girl.

"Do you want me to take her?" Edward sighs, but nods at me.

"She doesn't know me; I've only seen her four times," he says.

I feel a little shocked, but Edward's eyes are cast down, so I can't tell what he's feeling. "I know that not being in contact with Alice is a reason for Alice to not want me to take her, but ..." his eyes meet mine, "why the hell would she want her baby girl at the police station, with DSHS until Jasper gets here instead of coming with me until Jasper gets here?"

I shake my head just as the smell hits me. "She needs to be changed," I say as I smell the dirty diaper on the little girl.

"Yeah, I smell it, too, and I don't think she's been changed in a while. Alice doesn't have anything in the car for her at all."

"She looks a little smaller than Ethan, but I have some diapers and clothes that should fit her."

"Thank you," he says and I shake my head.

"No need to thank me, but let's get going," I say.

"Can I put her in Ethan's car seat?"

"Yeah," I say giving Edward a 'what-the-hell' look.

Edward just snorts. "It's just that she's so filthy and wet ... never mind ..." he trails off.

I take the little girl and put her in the car seat as Edward helps Pops in the front. "What's her name?" I ask knowing I can't keep calling her 'girl'.

"Siobhan," Edward tells me, and I smile at her.

"Hi, Siobhan, I'm Bella." Even with my voice staying soft, her lip seems to wobble again. "Oh, sweet girl, we'll be at my home soon. I'll get you all washed up and make you some food."

I walk into the apartment holding Siobhan, and right away Ethan starts to cry.

"Baby, this is Siobhan; she's here for a little while. Mommy is going to go and give her a bath and clean her up, and then she can play with you," I tell him.

"Me bath!" I just raise my eyebrows at Ethan, who's now crying harder.

"Give me the girl; you deal with him, and make her something to eat," Granny says.

I sigh, handing Siobhan over to her.

"Up," Ethan demands and I pick him up.

"You know that I will always love you, right?" I whisper to him and he hugs me closer to him.

"I think he was a little jealous," Edward says sounding stressed.

"Call Jasper and your parents. Let them know what's going on," I say.

"Jasper knows; he's the one that said I could take her. He's on his way, but I'll call my mom and dad also, if that's okay?" Edward asks me.

I nod at him, leaving him in the living room, as I go into the kitchen to make Siobhan something to eat.

I am just finishing when Pops and Granny walk in with a somewhat happier Siobhan. "Here's some eggs and toast," I say as I place it down.

Granny puts her in the highchair and Ethan climbs into my lap. Siobhan wolfs down the eggs and toast making me smile.

"Bella," Edward says as he walks in. "I told Jasper that I would meet him at the diner when he gets to town."

"What ... why?" I ask.

"I don't want him near you or Ethan," he states, and I press my lips into a hard line.

"Edward, he was just going with his heart. Don't make your being upset over how he treated you, and your friendship about Ethan and me."

Edward just looks at me and then nods. He knows I am right. Jasper owes me nothing. He never directly did anything to me. Well, nothing I am aware of anyway. This upset that Edward is feeling is over the fact that he thinks Jasper chose Alice over him and, therefore, they are no longer friends.

"My parents are also coming. They're actually driving Jasper here."

I nod at him. "Call and tell them we'll have dinner for all three of them, when they get here. If you can have Jasper here for a few hours, that is? I don't think Alice will be getting out of jail anytime soon," I say.

"You don't have to do that. I can tell them to go to Pops' and I can make them something," Edward states.

"We are a family, right?" I question him looking at Pops and Granny, who both smile and nod at me. "Besides, I'll have you three here, if you don't want Jasper here, I understand, but Siobhan has been hurt enough."

"Okay, I'll text my mom to let her know."

I nod at her and let out a long sigh. "Pops, why don't you come shopping with me?" Granny asks.

"That sounds good to me," Pops answers.

Pops and Granny walk out of the kitchen and my eyes follow them and I snort a little.

"They are calling in reinforcements," I say dryly as my eyes go to Siobhan.

She has eaten everything on her plate and she is currently picking at the crumbs.

"Sweetie, are you still hungry?" I ask as I get up and pick up two bananas. I hand one to Edward to open for Siobhan and I open the other for Ethan.

Siobhan again wolfs it down quickly. "Do you think Alice fed her today?" Edward asks and I glance at him.

"I'm sure she has. Ethan does this when he's going through a growth spurt."

Edward keeps looking at me, and I know he's not buying what I am saying. I am not even sure if I am buying it.

"What's going on with Alice, she didn't look ..." I pause trying to think of the right word. "I mean, she did not seem like the well-off girl she has always acted like before?"

Edward lets out a snort, but then sighs shaking his head. "I have no idea," he says with a tilt of his head. "I feel guilty that I locked her out, but seeing her also makes me know I made the right choice. I think she's an alcoholic."

I feel my eyes widen, but Edward keeps talking.

"There were bottles—empty and partially full—of vodka in the car. She looks like she hasn't showered in days."

I let out a long sigh. "Do you know why? I mean, why she's been drinking?"

Edward shakes his head. "No, not a clue, but before she was pregnant with Siobhan, she was out at every party she could attend. So maybe this is not a new thing," he says.

"She wouldn't have drunk when she was pregnant, would she?" I ask looking at Siobhan, just in time to see Ethan passing her the rest of his banana.

"She still smoked cigarettes when she was pregnant, so who knows," he says quietly but I can hear the disgust in his voice.

Siobhan eats the banana Ethan gave her and looks full.

"Do you two want play?" I ask and Siobhan just looks at me. "Come on, Ethan, let's show Siobhan your room," I say.

It takes only a few minutes for Siobhan and Ethan to start playing with the toys.

"You're so good with kids," Edward says as he sits with me watching them both.

I shake my head. "Naw, not really. I love mine, and kind of just do the same things for others as I do for him when needed. You have to treat others as if they are your own at times, and children need love and attention."

"Would you like more?" he asks and I turn looking at him.

"More kids?" I ask making sure that is what he is asking me about.

"Yeah," he says slowly.

"I would but ..." I trail off unsure of how to put my fear into words.

"But what?" he asks, nudging me to tell him what I mean.

I let out a long breath looking at Ethan who is smiling at Siobhan. "I'm scared that if I set my heart on having another, it will only lead to heartbreak when I don't get one," I say quietly.

"Why wouldn't you get to have another child?" he asks.

"Well, I may not meet another guy that wants to take on Ethan. But, not only that, I would like to know the person a year or two before getting married. And since I am going to wait until I am married before having sex again, that means another three years at least. Time's a wasting, and I may be too old or not want to start again later in life. Not to mention, it just may not be possible for me anyway."

Edward just stares at me, but then frowns. "They—the doctors—said that would be, only that you may have trouble. Has that changed?" Edward asks sounding panicked.

I place my hand on him hoping to calm him. "No, nothing has changed there. I look at the glass half-full aspect, I guess."

Edward lets out a breath as he turns to me. "You will have another child. I will make sure of it, if that's what you want—I'll make it possible," he implores.

My eyes get locked with the insanity that is coming from Edward's. He gives me a smile and turns to look at Ethan and Siobhan.

"I'll get started on dinner, if you want to keep an eye on these two," I say as I stand.

Edward nods at me. "Give me a holler if you need help," he grins.

I cook beef stew and potatoes, and am just finished as Pops and Granny walk in with Mike, Jessica, and Lauren behind them.

"Good thing I made enough for fifteen people," I say dryly and they all grin at me holding up their thumbs.

I roll my eyes at them. "I am going to help Edward get the kids ready. Pops, let me know when they arrive."

"Eh, Angel ..." I stop and look at him. "They are in the hallway," he finishes.

"Why have you left them in the hallway?" I ask and they all look between each other before looking back at me.

"Well, go ahead and let them in. I'll go warn Edward," I say and then walk away quickly.

I'm starting to have doubts about this dinner. I take a deep breath and hold it only letting it out when I get to Ethan's room. I look in the room to see Edward playing between Ethan and Siobhan.

"Hi," I say softly so they all know I am there. "Your parents are here," I say looking only at Edward, who now looks pale.

"I wanted to be there when they got here. They didn't—"

I place my hand over his mouth realizing he thinks I have seen them alone.

"They were left out in the hallway by Granny and Pops, who have invited Jessica, Lauren, and Mike over, too. I told Pops to invite them in, and then left to come in here and get you."

I feel Edward smile against my fingers and I slowly drop them.

"Good to know, and now we can have a few minutes in here together before going out there," Edward states.

I nod at him and look at Ethan and Siobhan, who are still playing together happily.

"They look like friends now," I say as I watch them.

"I think they are," Edward answers with a hint of worry.

I am not sure if it's the fact that Alice may have banned Siobhan from seeing Ethan, or the fact that we may be responsible for Alice going to jail. But either way, it could and most likely will be hard on Siobhan, and then on her friendship with Ethan as she gets older.

"We'll find a way," Edward mumbles as he clasps my hand.

"I know; let's get her to her dad," I say giving Edward's hand a squeeze. I let it go and pick up Ethan.

"You two first," I say looking at the bedroom door.

Edward doesn't answer me, but he walks out with Siobhan in his arms.

"Hi, Mom, Dad, Jasp ..." Edward cuts himself off midway through Jasper's name. I frown but move so that I am beside him. My eyes flicker first to his mom, who is looking at me and Ethan with guilt in her eyes. My eyes move to his dad who also looks guilty and tired. My eyes land on Jasper just as he speaks, clearly seeing the reason why Edward has stopped talking.

"Can I get my daughter now, Edward?"

I feel my heart sink when I see the large bruise that covers the right side of Jasper's face.

"Yeah, sure," Edward stutters out.

I gulp looking at Edward, who seems to be in a bit of a trance, focused on Jasper's face. As my eyes move from Edward to Jasper, I can see that he looks like he's about to run.

"Hello again, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen," I say hoping to get everyone's eyes off of Jasper. "Edward, why don't you help Ethan? You can introduce him to his Grandmother and Grandfather. Jasper, I'll show where you can change Siobhan, and freshen up," I state.

Edward takes Ethan but looks worryingly at me, I wink giving him a signal saying I'll be fine. "This way, Jasper," I say walking down the hallway.

"I'll come, too, I need to wash my hands," Lauren says sounding bored. As she passes Edward, I notice that he gives her a look of thanks.

I walk toward Ethan's room and the bathroom, staying in front of Jasper, but feeling nervous. I don't think he will do anything to me, but I don't like him behind me. I know this is a part of the reason Lauren suddenly needs to wash her hands.

"Thank you," Jasper says, and it comes out so low and soft I hum as I spin around. But Jasper is looking at the ground as if he, too, is afraid. "Thank you," he says again. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need," I say trying to keep my voice light – this is not the man I remember.

"This is Ethan's room; you can use the changing mat in here. The bathroom is across the hallway if you need anything; the closet is stocked with everything you should need."

I stop as Jasper closes his eyes. "I forgot to pick up her other changing bag," his eyes open and I know right away he is putting on a show. "Did they give you the one Alice had?" he asks.

"I don't think there was a changing bag in the car, not that I am aware of anyway. It's not a problem; you can use Ethan's diapers and such. The clothes she is wearing are clean and Ethan doesn't wear them anymore, so it is no trouble," I say. I show him where the diapers and other items are, and the extra few pieces of clothing I set out already to use for her if needed. "Are you guys staying in Port Angeles tonight?"

"We are," Jasper gets out but doesn't seem able to look my way.

"At Pops' place or at a hotel?"

Jasper looks at me and shrugs. "I'm not sure what arrangements have been made."

I bite my lip and close my eyes. "I have a pack and play that you can take for her to sleep in, and I can also give you some extra clothes to see her through the night and tomorrow."

"You don't have to," he says quietly.

I nod at him. "I know that, but I want to."

Jasper nods and looks at me. "I never ... I thought—"

I hold up my hand cutting him off. I can't get into the past with him. I don't think I could handle having him here if we did. "Just leave it for now," I finally say.

He nods at me and looks at the door. "I don't ... he'll never forgive me ..." Jasper stutters.

"That's not for me to say, or comment on," I say looking at the bedroom door. I let out a sigh when I see Lauren is standing just out of Jasper's sight.

"Hey," I smile as Edward walks in.

"Pops is entertaining Ethan, and Jessica and my dad are helping Granny finish getting dinner set out for all of us."

I give him a nod. "I'll go set the table," I say walking by Edward who is smiling, but I can see he's still unhappy about Jasper being here.

I look at Lauren when I get out the room. "I'll stay right here," she whispers and I give her a nod walking away.

I get to the living room and see that Ethan is sitting with Pops and Mike and Esme looking at him with hope.

"Hi, baby," I say lightly sitting down next to Esme. It takes only a few minutes for my son to waddle over to me. As he climbs up on my lap he looks at Esme and then gives her a grin before giving me a big hug.

"He's so much like Edward was at that age," Esme says sounding a tad shocked, but happy.

"I've missed you," she says even with her looking at Ethan, I know she's talking to me. "Not just because my son was sad that you were gone, but because I've always really liked you." As her eyes land on me, I am shocked to see that she's clearly telling me the truth. "I know that—" she stops and I see a tear running down her face. "I—"

I shake my head cutting her off. "How about we just leave it for tonight? I think things are a little too heavy, and I have had enough surprises for today."

"Yes, and we don't discuss grown up stuff in front of little ones," Pops says sounding a little mad and angry.

Before anyone else can talk, Granny is calling us all to the table for dinner.

I sit down after putting Ethan into his highchair, just as Lauren comes in holding Siobhan.

"I only have one highchair," I say trying to figure a way to have both Ethan and Siobhan eating at the table.

"She can sit on my knee," Lauren says right away with a smile, but her eyes seem to be at the door to the hallway.

"Should I go?"

Lauren shakes her head. "No, they're fine."

The words are just out her mouth when Edward and Jasper—who looks as if he's been crying—walk in.

"We should eat," I say feeling the tension in the room has risen to a level I am not sure I can cope with.

I just start to eat when I feel a tug on my arm. I look to see Siobhan is smiling at me, I chuckle picking her up and she smiles broadly looking at Ethan who, too, looks happy to have her next to him, even if she has to sit on my knee.

I am only able to take a few bites when I start to feel uncomfortable. I look up to see everyone apart from Jasper—who's looking at his plate and Edward who just seems to be thinking—is looking at me and Siobhan. I look down at her to make sure she is not covered in food, but she looks clean. I look back up, and sure enough, they're all still staring at me and the kids.

"Do I have something on my face?" I ask knowing I am sounding harsher than what I mean to.

No one speaks but they still look at me.

"What's going on?" Edward demands.

"She looks exactly like you," Pops states.

I turn to look at Pops. "Who?" I ask knowing that I am still sounding pissy.

"Siobhan." This time it's Edward who talks and I turn and look at him.

"What?" I say giving him my 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' face.

"Siobhan looks a lot like you; I didn't see it before—" He cuts off as he turns to Jasper.

"Jasper?" he says lowly.

"What?" he asks sounding hurt.

Edward drops his fork. "Tell me that she didn't?" Edward says sounding more clued in on what's going on, which is good because maybe then he can explain it to me.

"Edward, what is going on?" I ask and he looks at me.

He shakes his head. "I think ... I think you may have been right about what you thought your father did with Alice," Edward says and I frown shaking my head not getting what he means.

I simply look at him thinking about my father and Alice. My only thought was that they met before I went to college. I've wondered if they became partners in crime, to make my life hell. What has that got to do with Siobhan looking somewhat like me I don't get?

"She's mine; I brought her up," Jasper says as he stands. "Can I have my daughter now?" he asks and takes her from me. He walks away and I merely look at him.

Before anyone else can say a word, Lauren is running after him, and I look at Edward.

"Someone want to fill me in?" I ask and Edward looks at me.

"Come with me," he says and I get up as he does. I follow him all the way out of my building. I look around to see Lauren has Jasper sitting in her car as he's crying and holding on to Siobhan.

"Bella, remember when you said that you thought your father and Alice had some sort of friendship?"

I nod while looking at him.

"Do you possibly think it could have been more than a friendship?"

I frown at him but he keeps talking as he pulls at his hair.

"Do you think it's possible that they may have slept together?"

I chuckle looking at him, but when his eyes drop from mine, I know he really thinks it is possible.

Siobhan looks like me, so they think ... my inner thoughts seem to stumble out of my mouth at the end, "You think my father is Siobhan's father?"

Edward nods at me. "She looks nothing like Jasper or Alice. Jasper and Alice both have blue eyes, and Siobhan has brown eyes. The same brown eyes you have, and your father has."

I shake my head. "Adultery is a sin," I say feeling as if I am yet again falling apart. "What about Jasper?" I question, knowing that he claims to be the father regardless of Siobhan being his daughter or not.

"I think he knows. I think that's why he never left," Edward says.

I rub my face feeling like my life has become some sort of soap opera. "This can't be real?" I plead at Edward. "That bruise looks bad; has Alice been hurting him?"

Edward nods at me. "I think she has. I think she tortures him. I wonder if she uses Siobhan not being his as leverage. Since they are not married, he wouldn't get to see her if he left Alice," Edward says.

I let out a breath doubling over.

"How could Alice do that to him; he loves Siobhan!" I exclaim looking back at the car. It's clear how he's holding on to her that he loves her.

"I know ..." Edward says but doesn't say anything else.

I let out a long breath. "If this is true, how do we help him keep her?" I question because there's no way my father should get her. I don't think the state of Washington has grandparents' rights, so that leaves Esme and Carlisle out.

Edward shakes his head. "I'll contact Aro and get him to fill us in on everything we will need to know," Edward states.

I let out a breath and turn hugging myself close to Edward who wraps his arms around me right away.

"We'll get through this, Bella. I swear we will, but it's us—our family—you, me and Ethan that we need to work on first. If it becomes too much ..."

I nod at him, knowing he's only stating that if comes down to it; we may have to pull back.

"Do you think you can help him? Will you ever be able to regain your friendship?" I ask both questions without taking a breath.

Edward sighs softly. "I don't think we can get back the friendship we once had, but I know us—Jasper and I—need to talk, just like you and I have been."

"Do you plan to include the hugging?" I ask trying to lighten the mood.

Edward snorts. "Jasper was never one for hugging, that was all me," Edward smiles.

I pull back from him. "Why don't you go talk to him now?" I ask just as Lauren gets out of her car with Siobhan.

She walks over to us. "He wants to talk," she says and I snort, shaking my head at how in sync she seems to be with me.

"I said I would watch this one for him; she's such a cutie," Lauren states looking between Edward and me. "I want one," she pouts.

"Sorry, Lauren, but I'm keeping my kid making abilities limited to Bella's use only," Edward says.

I just look at him as he walks off toward the car.

"What?" I ask after he's gone which makes Lauren chuckle. I look at Siobhan who looks back at me. She holds out her hands and I take her.

"Do you think she looks like me?" I ask still unsure. I have no photographs of me at this age to look back at and compare to.

"She does, Bella, she looks more like you than Jasper, that's for sure. To be honest—" she stops and looks at me, "if I didn't know Alice had a baby, and that you only had one, I would think Alice stole her from you."

I hum as I look at her. I rub my head as it begins to feel as if it's about to burst.

"Let's get her inside," I say. I don't want her to get cold, and I also want to see my boy.

When we arrive at the apartment, the atmosphere seems to still be heavy. I am grateful that Mike and Pops still have Ethan with them.

"So ..." Esme starts but stops as it seems she's unsure of what to say or ask. Her eyes flutter between me and Pops, and she tilts her head. "How did you two meet?" she asks.

"He was—is—a regular customer where I work at Newton's Diner."

"Oh, you're the girl from the diner?" she asks.

I nod at her and she smiles at me more.

"He talks about you all the time," she smiles. "I wish I had taken him up on the offer to meet you a while ago."

I only smile at her, knowing if Esme or anyone apart from Edward who had showed up at my job, things may not be as good as they are now.

Esme clears her throat and looks at her watch. "We should get to the police station and find out what's going on," she says, sounding as if she doesn't really want to go.

Edward walks in and his eyes move to me. He looks me over and then moves his eyes to Ethan. When he seems happy that we look fine, he clears his throat in a way to get everyone's attention. "We should leave Bella and Tia to get Ethan down for the night. This day has been quite a lot to handle." Edward moves to Pops and helps him into his jacket, just as Jasper walks in. Without saying anything he takes Siobhan, but his eyes flicker to me and he only nods.

"We'll talk later; maybe I can take you to lunch since our lunch today was interrupted?" Pops says and I nod at him

"Sounds good, Pops," I say with a genuine smile.

Esme and Carlisle walk out with Jasper who's holding Siobhan close.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Edward asks looking between Granny and me.

"Yes, I think that may be best. I wish I could get Ed to stay here, too," Granny answers.

I take hold of her hand knowing she's worried about the stress of these events on her dear friend.

"Me, too, Granny, maybe you could move into his place on a permanent basis to help care for him, once I get my ass out of there," Edward says lightly.

As my eyes are on Granny, I can see that she wants that. I groan as it comes to me that his offer of his home was not just for me and Ethan to have a home, but for Granny to live in a place that she doesn't need to climb stairs when the damn elevator is on strike.

"Bella?" Edward says, when I open my eyes I see that he is crouching down looking at me.

I shake him off and give him a smile. "Later," I say knowing I have some thinking to do.

Edward nods at me and walks out.

"Don't move into the home with him, just for me. If you decide to do that, young lady, it has to be about what's the best for Ethan and you. Besides, I am happy here with both of you," Granny tells me quietly.

I look at granny and she just smiles and kisses my cheek.

"This is not about me, and what I need; this about you, Edward, and Ethan," she states.

I nod at her while letting out a sigh.

"Things are going to be hard. I don't want to mess it up and for Ethan to carry that burden," I say for only her to hear me, but Mike hears me anyway.

"He won't; you two are doing well. There will be bumps in the road, and you both need to know that you can disagree completely and still be able to get over it. You won't know how good things are or how much you have grown, until that first argument," Mike states.

I look at Mike and give him a nod knowing he is right. I snort as I close my eyes. "I take it forcing a fight will not be beneficial?"

Mike chuckles shaking his head.

"Go get ready for your group; it starts in less than twenty minutes, unless you're not going this week?" Lauren asks, and I look at the time, and see that I do need to get a move on.

"Tonight has been a big pile of poo!" I say.

Lauren chuckles and nods at me. "Yep it has, but we need to organize some girl time, just us girls and a few movies."

I nod at her and smile; she knows I love our movie nights. "Yes, but let's wait until things are calmer."

"You know what; I think maybe you and Edward should have some movie time. Just you two and I get to watch Ethan." Jessica says making us look at her. "Come on, you two need to have common ground as two adults of different sexes, before you shack up as roommates. You need to bond together with or without Ethan," she says with her hands on her hips.

"I agree with Jess," Mike says and I roll my eyes as if he would really disagree with anything she says.

"Don't you eyeball me, Missy, now get changed," Mike says with order in his voice.

I salute him and walk away to get changed and ready to go.

 **~Chimera~**

My group goes by quickly, but I find that just like when I first started coming, I was a little distracted with the noises in my head. I had just explained a little of what had been happening but never got into any depth about it. I was glad that most simply gave me the space I needed, and never really prodded me to get overly involved in what we were talking about.

"Bella," Eric calls out and I stop at the door, turning to face him. "I just wanted to say that it may be a good idea for Edward to come along with you one day, just to hear, see, and maybe even join the partners' group."

"He and I—"

Eric shakes his head cutting me off. "You may not be involved right now, but I know Taylor has found some benefits from the meetings. It helped her to understand that when I pull back or get short with her, it's not really her I am mad at. Besides, it helped her handle my past better. Guilt is not good for anyone, but when you're always worried you'll trigger someone, it can push them beyond what they can handle."

I let out a little breath and nod at him. "I will talk to him and see if he wants to come."

Eric smiles and starts to walk me toward Mike's car. "We are all here for you, Bella. You'll get through this. And remember sometimes it is good for us to get someone to help us cross the bridges we need to rebuild. Also, it sounds as if Edward plans to help you get justice."

"I know," I say with a smile knowing that I felt empowered when the man who raped Eric was sentenced to ten years in prison. It was one of those inspiring moments when I felt, I could do this, too. It made me feel like the court and justice system was on my side, too.

Eric waves and I get into the car. "How is everyone?" I ask and Mike smiles at me.

"Everyone is good; we made a plan for one of us to always be with you." I groan and whimper hating it when they all treat me like I will break and need constant protection.

"Edward said you would hate it, but agreed that until we have everything sorted, we need our ducks in a row—"

"My ducks may not be in a row, but they are all in the pond," I say cutting him off, and he laughs.

"I can't talk about Alice, but I am sure Edward will fill you in. Know this; until we know no one else is going to throw their weight around with you, one of us will be there to back you up."

"Okay," I say looking at him, wondering what's going on with Alice now.

"Edward's at the apartment; he packed enough bags to last him a few weeks," Mike snorts but after winking at me he carries on speaking. "I told him that I have a spare room he can use, until he's ready—or you know if you are—to take over Pops' place. He seemed eager to move in; it must be my charming personality."

"Yeah that has to be it," I say dryly. I let out a long breath needing to have a talk about something other than Alice, or court. "Will you be my dance partner at this year's dance contest?" I ask knowing that I need to get my ass in gear and practice.

"Just like last year?" he asks.

I just look at him and he laughs.

"Yes, I will, but I think we should go for something big this time. I want to win," he states. The pouty face he's making has me giggling.

"It's about raising funds to keep our center open, and the support groups they have. It's not about who wins, only how much money we can raise," I remind him.

"I know, I know. Now I have to think of a dance. It has to be something more upbeat than a simple waltz. I would like a challenge," he says.

"Well, don't make it so hard I cannot follow your lead," I tell him.

"I will make sure you can keep up. Besides, you know my ideas are the bomb-diggity," Mike laughs before parking his car and walking me the door.

Mike waves as I walk inside my apartment and look up to see Edward smiling at me.

"Hey," I smile at Edward who's sitting on the sofa looking at me.

"So?" I ask knowing I need to find out what happened so I can relax—well somewhat relax.

* * *

 **A/N: Soooo ... what are your thoughts on Siobhan? What about Jasper being an abused spouse? What about Alice's brand of cray cray? Any thoughts on the picture that Edward's grandmother drew of Edward in the future? How do you suppose things will go from here? Hope you're all still enjoying this, and we cannot wait to hear all of your thoughts from the goings on in this chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay so here is the next chapter in the story. Things have continued to be crazy and Nikky and I are working on 26 as I write this note. We will do our best to have 26 done and posted next week. Special thanks to a great group of ladies who keep us readable, EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, Jess2002, Shelley, Susan, and LaPumckl. Any mistakes you find belong to us.**

* * *

 **Chimera Chapter 25**

 **Edward POV**

My mom keeps talking, but I can't seem to focus on what she's saying.

"Mike, can you take Ethan?" I ask as I hand him over.

"Of course," he says with a smile but his eyes are on the person next to me. I turn my head to see my mom looking hurt. I give her an apologetic look, but Ethan doesn't know her and I will not upset him. I give her a smile and mouth 'give him time,' just so she knows that I do trust her.

I give Lauren a quick smile as I pass her in the hallway. I really can't believe I misread Jessica and her so much. At first—before Alice pushed her opinions in my mind—I believed that they were nice and good for Bella. I sigh to myself, knowing there really is no point in going back over it again.

I make it known to both Jasper and Bella that I am there. After a quick chat with Bella she leaves, but Lauren stays in the hallway. I snort silently, wondering if she stayed for me or Jasper.

"Hi," I say to break the ice.

Jasper looks at me and I can't see any part of the old friend I remembered.

"Hi," he sighs out. "I guess I should get to the police station," he adds, sounding depressed.

I shake my head at him. "She will not be allowed to get out on bail tonight. She'll have to go before a judge, especially considering the charges she is facing."

"I know; they told me that when I called, but I should at least go and see her," he tells me.

I chuckle shaking my head at him. "I'm not sure that she will be able to have a visitor, but they may let you see her. How much did you know about all the things she has done?" I hiss at him.

"About what things?" He asks in a gruff tone.

"Don't be stupid!" I spit. "It's not a becoming trait for you. How much or how many of the lies that Alice spun about Bella did you know about?"

Jasper shakes his head at me and takes a large step back. It's not until Siobhan starts to cry that I see that Jasper is shaking.

"Boys!" Lauren says walking in. "I should take her out of here, if you two are going to yell at each other," she hisses glaring at both of us.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"Edward, switch on your listening ears so you can hear what he will say. Jasper, you need to speak and be open and honest. We're all here for you, but we can't help you with what needs to be addressed, until you open up to us."

Jasper seems to look at Lauren for a few minutes and then passes Siobhan to her.

She walks to the door, stops and turns back. "Hey, Jasper, I remember the cute guy who hit on me with the cheesy pickup lines. I'm just wondering where did that guy go?"

Jasper chuckles and I look between them open mouthed.

"I'm not sure anymore, myself" he drawls out, but gives her a smile.

"Well, if you find him, tell him I said hello," Lauren winks, turns and walks out.

Jasper nods and watches the door for a few seconds with a small grin.

"You and Lauren, huh?" I sort of ask but I am still in shock.

"She was the chick I saw just before Maria and I hooked back up, way back when."

"But she would have only been seventeen at the time?" I stutter

"We didn't have sex, Edward. We just hung out and talked, flirted a little. She was fun and really sweet."

"Her?"

Jasper sighs and nods at me.

"Why did you break up with her in the first place?" I ask.

"We didn't date; we just talked a few times and hung out. Besides as you said, she was too young, or at least not legal."

"Hey, you never told me anything about her or her age, so try again," I respond.

"She was too young for me, and back then it was all about ... well you know what it was about," he says.

I look at him and then shake my head as it comes back to me. I know he talked about meeting a girl from Port Angeles that he liked, but they only dated a few times because of his school schedule. From what I can remember he liked her a lot. I was a little shocked that he never brought her back to the apartment. I thought that maybe they parted ways, because she didn't put out, but I am not so sure now.

"What's going on with you and Alice?" I ask.

"Nothing; and what is going on is between Alice and me," he says suddenly becoming defensive.

It's like a slap in the face when the hostility returns and becomes thick between us; you could cut the tension with a knife.

I just nod and let out a sigh.

"Dinner will be out soon," Bella says from the doorway.

I frown slightly when I see how worried Bella appears to be. I quickly shake it off when she glances from Jasper to me and back again.

There is part of me that wants to hold her, and tell her I am okay, but only after I ask her if she is okay.

Jasper and I table our talk for later and follow Bella out to the dining area. After we take our seats, I start to eat and think about what Jasper was like before he met Alice, and how he has been since they started to date. I can now see he was different, quieter, and always with Alice; we hardly had time alone. At the time, I thought it was because I was jealous of what I thought he and Alice had and pulled away from our friendship. Now it seems to be that Alice was doing the pulling. Perhaps it was her that made Jasper lie to me, and then told him that I had chosen Bella over his friendship?

"Do I have something on my face?" Bella hisses in a way that lets me know she is really getting upset.

I frown as I look at her and see that she is glaring across the table. My eyes follow her glare and I find that everyone is looking her way. "What's going on?" I demand, knowing I will not have them treat her like shit, not again.

"She looks exactly like you," Pops says as he stares at both Bella and Siobhan.

I look at Siobhan and swallow hard, she does look like Bella.

"Who?" she almost snarls, clearly still upset.

"Siobhan," I answer.

How is it that I did not notice before that Siobhan's eyes are the same brown as Bella's?

"What?" she states, giving me a look like I am half-crazy.

I know Bella wants a proper answer, and that's not something I can give her right this minute. I mean, how can Siobhan have brown eyes when Jasper's eyes are blue just like Alice's? I know I did not major in medicine, but know enough from the classes I took that there is only a one percent chance for two blue-eyed people to have a brown-eyed child.

"Siobhan looks a lot like you; I didn't see it before—" She can't be Jasper's daughter. It's not possible, besides Siobhan looks nothing like Alice or Jasper to be honest. I turn to face Jasper again and say his name, "Jasper."

"What?" he asks sounding hurt.

"Tell me that she didn't," I state dropping my fork. My mind can only focus on Bella's thoughts of how Alice had to be spying or working for her father from the start. "Alice didn't." I mutter to myself again as Jasper looks up from his dinner plate for the first time.

He yells about her being his and then takes her and walks out on us. Knowing I can't tell Bella my thoughts in front of everyone, I ask her to come outside with me.

Bella seems to take my speculation that I guess Siobhan was her father's daughter easier than I thought she would. But, it could also be the fact it hasn't really hit her yet. I'm not sure if anything that has happened this past week has hit her yet. Hell, I'm not so certain I understand it yet myself.

"Hey," I say as I get into the car.

"Hi," Jasper says, but and looks out the front window. My eyes follow his and I see Lauren, Siobhan, and Bella all looking our way.

"Why did you make it sound like Bella was seeing other guys, when we both know she wasn't?" I ask, but then think about the more important question. "Better yet, why did you lie about dropping off my letter to her?"

"I didn't lie; I did drop off your letter," he states.

I just look at him with a raised brow.

"Well, I dropped off the letter that I thought was yours," Jasper sighs and rubs his face. "I didn't know until after Bella had left that the letter I dropped off was just an informational letter that Alice had switched out. When I left it, Bella wasn't in her room, but the door was open and there was a guy in there, sitting on her bed. He was talking to Alice about Bella. Alice made me think he was there because he was dating Bella." He stops and looks my way. "She was really pissed off when I had told her about Lauren and me—not that there was really anything to say—but she made me feel bad like I had cheated on her. So when she came up with the whole 'say you saw Bella and him together' idea, I went with it, hoping to gain her forgiveness."

I only hum and take in what he has just said. "When did you find out that the letter you left for Bella wasn't from me?"

"When I found it among the ones Bella sent to you that Alice has," he swallows and looks at me again. "I only found them this past January."

I shake my head unsure whether I should hit him or not. "So the letter she sent telling me she been raped was there?" I hiss at him, and he nods at me with what looks like tears in his eyes.

"I ... she ..." Jasper stops and closes his eyes. I know that he's trying to calm himself down and is clearly upset, but a part of me still wants to hit him. "She's not mine," he turns and looks at me. "Alice cheated on me. She said it was only one time and it was because I didn't give her the attention she needed," he sniffs and turns to look my way again. "She said she wanted a baby, but I wouldn't have sex without a condom. She said that when poking holes in the condoms didn't work, she found a real man who got the job done."

I let out a long breath and rub my face. "I think she put holes in all the condoms in our apartment. She had this whole idea that she and Angela would be pregnant together. She told me that Bella was a whore and ruined our chances of having the perfect family together."

"Why stay?" I ask, unsure of why he would put up with this.

"Siobhan; I can't leave her, she —" Jasper stops short and I press my lips together.

"Does she abuse Siobhan?"

"No, she never hits her," he says, but it sounds like a lie to me.

"There's more to abuse than hitting," I remind him becoming angrier that he has allowed Alice to abuse a defenseless baby.

"She finds it hard not to yell. She's often sad, and down, and I know it's my fault," Jasper says, taking the blame for Alice's misdeeds.

"You sure you're all right?" I ask.

Jasper looks at me and nods seemingly happy to take the blame.

"You do realize that you are allowing her to inflict mental and emotional cruelty on a small baby? You are capable of leaving; it's your choice to stay and take the abuse. This makes you guilty, too, because you stayed and made the choice to remain there with the child."

"Would you rather her go to a social worker?" he yells at me. "I tried; I have nowhere to go. Alice has my bank card; I have to beg her for money, and spend it on Siobhan. No matter what I do, I have to listen to Alice remind me—twenty times a day—that I am not her father. I love that little girl, and if I have to live in hell to be with her, then that's what I will do."

I swallow as I start to feel guilty. It's clear he's hurt and has been through his own mental and God knows what other kind of abuse at the hands of Alice. My anger over what he's done to me, but even more so Bella, is still in the forefront of my mind. "You should have come to me," I state, trying to reign in my anger.

"You weren't talking to me. My parents think I have abandoned them. The police will assume I'm full of shit about her, and I don't think Carlisle would believe me either."

I nod knowing he is right. Often men who are abused are not seen as such, they're often blamed for it or not believed.

"You have to file charges," I tell him.

"What about Siobhan?"

"We will find a way," I tell him. I make sure he knows that I am making a promise, not just giving him lip service.

Jasper simply hums.

I know he's worried, and it may take weeks or months of being away from Alice before he can start to relax.

"Let's get everyone ready to go to Pops' and we can talk everything through about what we are doing."

Jasper nods at me in agreement as we get out of the car.

 **~Chimera~**

I help Jasper to my bedroom and then assemble the pack-n-play Bella loaned us to use as he changes Siobhan into some pajamas.

I leave him to get her to sleep and walk back into the living room.

"Any word on Alice?" I ask making sure my tone is clear that I am not worried about her and only want the facts.

"She has been denied bail, and the DA assigned to her case wants her to have a full psychiatric evaluation performed before bail can be considered. The hearing with the magistrate is in the morning, and odds are he will agree, due to Alice's lashing out and behavior."

I nod at him. "Who is the DA on record?" I ask hoping that he or she is a good one.

"Tony Clark," my father says. I smile knowing he is one of the best. He is entering his thirtieth year as a prosecutor in the District Attorney's office, so he knows and has seen every trick there is.

"Does that smile mean he'll be a good DA for Bella's case or for Alice's?" my dad asks.

I just look at my father trying to work out why the hell he would need to ask that question.

"For the case against Alice, why would you think otherwise? Come on, Carlisle, that girl was drunk and driving a baby around in the front seat of that car. She wasn't even in a safety seat!" Pops yells making us look his way. "Why would you even dream about her getting out of jail after doing that?" he carries on asking as he stands in front of my father.

"That's not a place for her," my father replies.

"Yes, it is! You still see her as a small little girl with pigtails. She's not, and it's about time you took a hard look at the woman she's grown into."

"Dad, she's nonetheless our daughter; we still love her," my mom pleads.

"I didn't say not to love her, but I am done. She's not welcome in this home, and I don't want to be near her," Pops states.

"Dad," my mom cries sounding more as if she's in shock than anything else.

Pops shakes his head at her. "If she was a girl that was dating your son, would you still want her as a part of his life, or Siobhan's?" he asks looking at my mom. Turning to my dad, he continues, "As a doctor, if Siobhan was your patient, would you call DSHS on Alice if she wasn't your daughter? Just because she's your flesh and blood doesn't mean you have to leave your normal standards at the door. What's right is right and let's face it, Alice is very wrong!" At the end of his rant, Pops walks out leaving my mom sobbing on the sofa.

I walk away, feeling just as hurt and angry as Pops clearly feels, but I don't want to make them feel as if they have to choose between me and being in Alice's life.

I go to the kitchen, put on the kettle, and then go to find Pops who's sitting in the backyard.

He's rubbing on his arm and I become alarmed. "You okay?" I ask him, looking him over.

"Yes," he says with a snap.

"Pops?" I question gripping his wrist and taking his pulse.

"Don't worry about me," he says pulling his hand away.

"I'll always worry about you, more so now that my son and Bella love you so much."

He chuckles a little. "You love her still, don't you?"

I smile and nod at him.

"Then don't worry; I plan to be here to walk her down the aisle when you two get married," Pops says.

I smile broadly when the image comes into my mind.

"You, my son are an idiot—an idiot in love—just don't screw up this time," he tells me.

"I'm trying very hard to not mess up again, Pops." I clear my throat and look at him from the corner of my eye. "Come on; let's get a cup of warm, sweet tea, like Grandma used to make us."

I walk Pops into the kitchen and he helps me make the sweet tea, and we set a tray up to share with everyone.

"Okay, everyone, shall we have a cup of Grandma's warm sweet tea?" I ask placing the tray on the table.

"Thank you," my mom says tight lipped, making me narrow my eyes as I look her way.

"Jenks is out of town at the moment and can't get here until next week, but he sent Bill," she says.

"Okay?" I say slowly, "Bill may not be as good as Jenks, but he's still a good lawyer and quite frankly too good for the likes of Alice, in my opinion," I say.

"Alice has refused to see him," my mom says.

I start to chuckle. "What did she say?" I ask knowing there's more to the story.

"Bill said she was very rude—" My mom stops and starts to rub her head. "He is refusing to have any dealings with her." She lets out a deep sigh. "Apparently, she called Jenks and demanded that he return right away and replace the 'fucking imbecile' he sent in his place."

"Is he still going to take on her case?" I ask hiding my own personal hope that Alice has been so rude and nasty that he may very well drop her as a client.

"I am not sure. He was none too pleased with whatever else she said to him and his wife on the phone," my mother states.

"We pay him well; he'll still take her on," my father says making me look at him. "Don't, Edward, like it or not, she's still my baby girl," he says whispering the words. "You can't expect us not to do our best to keep her from going to jail."

"She should go to prison as far as I am concerned. Do you have any idea of what all she has done, Dad? Not only to Jasper, Siobhan, and me, but to Bella and my son, too?"

"I do know and it makes me sick," he states.

"Really, Dad, because I don't think I have your support on this; not in any way that matters. She's out there hurting people, hurting Siobhan, who's a baby and you just want her to walk out like she didn't do a thing wrong? Maybe if you had taken a stronger hand with her when she was a child, she wouldn't be like this now," I say.

"So this is my fault?" My dad yells at me as he stands.

"Yes, partially at least," I answer truthfully. "Emmett and I, got our asses tanned whenever we did something wrong. Not Alice though, you babied her, and gave her whatever she wanted, when she wanted it. You never raised your hand to her, never mind your voice."

"She is a ... I ..." he stutters and stops.

I shake my head at him. "I am done with this, and with her. If you want to sit here and speak of how she needs to be protected and coddled, and how she should get out of jail scot free then —" I stop and let out a breath. "I will call social workers in myself, because I am putting that innocent baby girl first."

I pick up my jacket having had enough. "We should be supporting Jasper and helping him see that he has to bring charges against Alice for the abuse he has suffered as well as Siobhan. Alice will not and cannot get help until she knows what she has done is wrong."

"I know," my father yells, "but ..." he drops back to the sofa and sobs. "I just want to protect her. All I have ever wanted was to protect all of you."

"Then you have to stop, Dad. You have to take a step back and let Alice get herself out of this. This is not a temper tantrum she has thrown when she received a traffic ticket."

My father nods. "It's a lot harder to do than say."

I nod at him knowing that this has been a strain on both him and my mom.

"I will file charges," Jasper says from behind me.

My head snaps around and I look at Jasper.

"I think Alice has been hitting Siobhan again," he adds.

"What do you mean again?" my mom asks in shock.

"She was crying and Alice said it was just the one time, but ..." Jasper stops and closes his eyes.

"What makes you think she has hit her?" I ask knowing that no one said anything about a mark on her to me.

"Pops said he saw a red mark on her when he and Tia gave her a bath. I looked when I was changing her and the area appears swollen, and now there is a visible bruise," Jasper says.

I look at my father who seems to be in shock. "How do we know it wasn't ...?"

"Don't you dare go there!" I yell along with Pops.

"That girl wasn't out of my sight during her bath, and then Edward was with her. Are you suggesting that Edward or I hurt that baby girl?" Pops carries on.

"No ... I am just saying that maybe she got the mark from someone else," my dad retracts.

"Maybe you should stop worrying about Alice and go and check your granddaughter out," my mother hisses.

When my eyes land on her I know that this is it, she, too, is done with Alice's bullshit.

"Honey?" My father asks looking at my mom, but she shakes her head at him.

"I told you that I could forgive a lot of things, but hurting that innocent child ... I am sorry I can't do that. I am not sure what we did wrong, but that girl ... she's not who I wanted for a daughter," my mom sighs.

My father walks away, and I look at my mom who has her eyes closed. She picks up her cell and puts it to her ear and starts to walk out the room. "Hello, Jenks," she says just as the door swings closed.

"Elizabeth," Pops whispers, "I could really use your help," he says as I sit next to him. He turns and looks at me. "They can't fall apart, not because of Alice."

I nod at him but I know that could happen. The stress Alice has caused could rip all of us apart.

"I'm sorry," Jasper says again.

"Stop saying you're sorry, Jasper," I hiss at him sick of hearing his apology. He looks at me and I shake my head. "We need to move on. I'm still pissed at you for lying to me. You took years of friendship and threw it all away. However, you don't have to say you're sorry for the shit Alice has done that's not on you."

"I don't know what else to say." He stops and looks back at the floor. "I miss you, our chats, and our friendship. I know that we'll never be as close as we were, but I just wanted to say that, your friendship meant a lot to me. I hate that I never had the guts to tell you that I made a mistake in dating Alice, and that I wanted to end it."

"When did you want to end it?" I ask.

"The first night you took Bella home with you. I didn't want to do it then because of Emmett, and then something else turned up. It was one thing after another—"

I cut him off by snorting. "Then Alice announced she was pregnant."

He sighs and nods at me. "I was more than a little surprised, but I trusted her at that point to not lie or cheat on me."

I turn hearing my mom and dad walk back into the room. "Well?" I ask

"There is a bruise ..." my dad says as a tear runs down his face. "It looks like a fingernail mark, too."

I shake my head closing my eyes.

We all sit there. Each of us—I am sure—is unsure of what to say. I jump somewhat when there's a knock on the door. I walk to it and am stunned to find Mike there.

"Hi?" I say slowly mainly because he has on his 'police business' face.

"Can I come in?" he asks.

I swallow and nod at him.

He doesn't say another word as he steps inside.

When we enter the living room, I turn and look his way hoping he will talk.

"Alice became very abusive and started lashing out at officers and other inmates. To keep her and others safe—" he stops. "Basically, she's been court ordered to a seventy-two hour hold at St. Joseph Medical Center in Tacoma. That was the closest place that had a bed available, and where Olympic Medical Center's emergency room doctors were able to place her." Mike stops and looks toward my parents and Jasper. "She is on a no visitor court ordered hold for seventy-two hours."

"Thank you for letting us know," my mom says in a voice that is just above a whisper.

"Edward, can I speak with you?" Mike asks.

"Sure?" I say and it sounds more like a question than an answer. Mike walks out and I follow him.

"Mike, if this is about Alice, I don't really care," I say hoping he knows that Ethan and Bella are my priority.

"I know that, I was on my way here, and thought I would check in on things with your sister first," Mike says with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway, I was thinking if you wanted to wait and move into Ed's home at a later time, for now you could move into my spare room, since I'm next door to Ethan and—"

"Yes!" I yell cutting him off and he chuckles.

"Well it's not that big of a ro—"

"Don't care," I say, cutting him off again. "You live next door, that means I'll be next door," I add, as if he did not tell me the same thing.

"Your wall is the other side of his wall," Mike adds with a chuckle.

I smile nodding at him. "Are you sure?" I ask.

"I am; wouldn't have offered if I wasn't."

"Thanks Mike."

"Anytime; just don't blow it. You need to have a cutoff point with your parents and Alice, because this is not going to be an easy road," Mike states.

I nod at him.

"I'm about to head back to Granny's now. We're making a plan for Bella, just in case any more nuts come sniffing around," Mike says.

"Can you give me ten minutes to quickly pack up?"

He chuckles nodding at me. "Have you even unpacked?" I shake my head as I walk away from him.

I walk to the living room and out the other end heading to my room. Quietly as to not wake Siobhan, I grab my bags and walk back out.

"Pops, I am going to stay over at Mike's, to be close to Bella and Ethan. See you all tomorrow; call me if you need me," I say as I walk back out.

"You ready to go?" Mike asks and I nod.

Since I left my car at Bella's earlier, I ride with Mike.

"How did you meet Bella?" I ask as he starts to drive.

"James is my cousin. When she remembered what happened he called me in to take her report."

I nod at him, understanding.

"Then after that, I just happened to be dropping in to tell her that it wasn't Uley who had raped her as she first thought. When I got there and read that fucking note and saw those photos, I knew I had to get her away from there. I knew whoever had done that, was who raped her and he was still in her life."

I sigh letting out a deep breath. I look toward the road and stiffen myself for the answer I may get to my next question. "How bad was she?"

I can see from the corner of my eyes that Mike seems to be looking at me. He turns looking back at the road. "She was scared, upset, but even then I saw that she wanted justice. She wanted and needed justice for what happened to her."

"She is a fighter," I say with a smile.

Mike pulls up outside the apartment, and I walk in after him. "Put your bags away, and then we'll head over to Granny and Bella's."

I follow him in and smile when I see all the photos he has of Bella and Ethan. There are even some of Jessica and Ethan; in fact there seems to be more of Jessica than Ethan.

"This is the room," he says cutting off my perusal of his apartment.

I don't really look at it; all I care is that my son is next to me. To me this is as close as I can get to living with Bella and him, so it will have to do for now.

The next hour passes with the three of them taking down notes of who will be with Bella and when.

"She's going to hate this," I say having a feeling that this will not make Bella too happy.

"You have no idea," Mike says with a grin. "When she first moved here, we did the same thing. I had to make sure he didn't follow her. I think after day three she was ready to kill us all and took to having hour baths just to get some alone time."

I smile a tad. "We need to let her breathe, too. I don't think she'll go for any of our plans."

"Not saying she will, but I would rather have her pissed at me, and safe than on her own and hurt."

"Agreed," I say. "Do you think Charlie would hurt her?" I ask knowing that Uley, Ben, and now Alice are all in Jail. It only leaves Charlie, Renee, and Angela out free.

"Yes, Charlie is an asshole. He may be a cop, but he's not a good one. More than once he has physically struck both me and others when we have been restrained, but of course, he claims we were resisting arrest."

"But Bella is his daughter."

"Yeah, and he believes he owns her. He thinks he has a right to do what he wants to her. I mean look at Jacob," Mike says.

"Jacob ... what about him?" I ask.

"Jacob didn't cheat on Bella – not per se," Mike states.

"What?" I stutter again still unsure of what he is saying.

"Charlie was mad that Jacob and Bella were dating. Jacob smoked weed and Charlie knew, but didn't seem to mind, not until he dated Bella. He was shopping in town when Charlie pulled him over. Charlie threw a baggie of weed in Jacob's car. Before he knew what was happening, Charlie made a big show of turning on his body cam and finding it. He then turned it off again and told Jacob he had two choices. One go to jail, and be disowned by his father, or two, be caught cheating by Bella."

"So he cheated on her?"

Mike nods. "He was young and a bit of an ass but still a kid."

"What about when Bella thought she was pregnant?"

"Jacob never knew, and Charlie asked him if he had deflowered his girl. Jacob, of course, lied, so I think Charlie was pissed at that, and took it out on Bella."

I nod but think it over some more. "How did you find out?"

"When I found Bella, I knew that I had to get her ducks in a row; the defense for her case, anyway. I knew if they had Charlie, they would go after exes, so I got to him first. He is also willing to testify against Charlie now—he's no longer a kid."

I grin liking Mike even more. I've got to admit this guy is smart.

"Does Bella know about any of this?"

"No, not yet. I was going to talk to her today," he says with a sigh. "But I think she's had enough, so maybe if tomorrow is calmer, I'll do it then."

I nod at him in agreement.

"Okay, I had better get going and pick up Cinderbella," he says with a chuckle.

"See you later, Buttons," Lauren yells making me look her way.

"Buttons?" I ask pointing at Mike and she nods.

"Yes. Ethan wanted us all out to be someone from the story of Cinderella. Mike brings it up now and again. Let me see … Granny is the fairy godmother. Pops is Cinderella's best friend, Ed the mouse, and Ethan is her prince charming."

I snort. "So what are you and Jessica?"

"We're the ugly step sisters," Lauren deadpans.

I chuckle as I look at them. "Who gave you those roles?" I ask.

"There was no one left, and besides we don't have to be evil, just ugly," Jessica adds.

I nod at her. "Well, neither of you are ugly, so it really doesn't apply."

Jessica just smiles at me. "Aww, you're so sweet," she sings out. "We'll have to have you as the stepmom next time we perform the play for Ethan."

"Yes, I'd love to see you in a dress and a wig," Lauren adds.

"I ... can't ... act ..." I cough and stutter.

"Don't worry, we couldn't either, but Ethan doesn't mind mediocre actors; he just really likes plays," Jessica states.

I look at Jessica and Lauren as they wave walking out the house. I turn and look at Granny who is merely smiling at me.

"It's us, Ethan likes, not necessarily the plays. It's better if you have fun anyway, no matter what you do with him. Okay, I am off to bed, make sure you lock up before you head there yourself."

"Will do, Granny," I say and she pats my hand before walking out the room. I can see clearly why Pops likes her. In fact I think even my gran would have liked her.

I move out the living room and switch on the kettle. I place Bella's cup down and start to make her coffee. "Shit," I hiss. "She's not going to drink this if I have made it."

I close my eyes hating that something as simple as making Bella a cup of tea has become a challenge. This is not how it should be. Worse is that I know being an Assistant DA, the court doesn't take things like this into account when they are prosecuting and sentencing someone to jail. They only see the crime that was committed. Then it's how the sentence will affect the criminal and their family. The whole thing sickens me, more so when I hear them complain. The media think after a few years they have done their time, and they should be able to move on with their lives. It's not that simple for the person who was victimized. For me, it should be harder for the criminal, not the victim.

I just get back to the sofa when Bella walks through the door. I run my eyes over her, clearly seeing she looks tired, stressed, and as if she's about to pass out from exhaustion.

"So ..." she trails off and I close my eyes. There's a part of me that wants to say no, let's leave it for tonight, but I know like me she will more than likely not sleep tonight, and needs to know what's going on.

"Alice is in the hospital; I'm not sure of all that she did, but she's there for the next seventy-two hours." I rub my face. "Jasper said he's going to file charges, but I don't think he'll do it tonight. However, I will be making sure he does tomorrow, or I will be going to DSHS myself and informing them that Alice, at some point yesterday, hit Siobhan hard enough to leave a bruise."

Bella gasps and sits down next to me. "How bad is it? I only saw a red mark; I thought it was from crawling on the floor?"

I shake my head having no idea when it happened. "I'm not sure when, but Jasper said she has done this at least once before."

"How often does she hit him?" Bella asks.

I turn frowning again and shrug. "I never asked him about it, I just made sure he knows I know." I let out a breath.

"This seems to just—" Bella moves her hand and makes a sound like an explosion.

I laugh lightly and nod in agreement with her. This is a cluster fuck mess of epic proportions. "It does," I say, so she knows I agree.

"Have you heard from Angela?" Bella asks.

"No," I say with a snap. "I think I may kill her if I ever see her," I add.

I know Alice is to blame for her own behavior, but I'm still pissed off at Angela, too. Deep down I know Angela has a lot more to do with this than any of us know yet.

"Would you like some warm milk, tea or a coffee?" Bella asks and I nod at her.

"Coffee sounds good; I don't think I can sleep right now, anyway."

"You have to sleep; your interview is tomorrow," Bella tells me.

I groan having forgotten about my interview. I don't have anything ready for it. I let out a sigh.

"Get me your suit, and go take a bath," Bella giggles, having picked up on what my sigh was over.

"Its fine, Bella, I can do it."

Bella shakes her head at me. "It's okay, just go and get it. You can relax for a few and get showered or take a bath and getting your suit ready will clear my mind. When you're done cleaning up, we can talk about something else for a bit."

I nod at her only because I would like us to keep talking.

I take a quick bath and shave so that I can spend most of the morning with Ethan. When I am done with packing my stuff back into the duffel bag, Bella hands me my now steamed suit.

"Thanks," I say hanging it up in the closet by the front door. "Can I sit with you in your room?"

Bella nods and I walk her to the bathroom, and since I am already changed for bed, I sit on the same chair I slept on the last time we talked in her room.

"I was thinking," Bella says as she walks into the room, "That maybe we should each get a few small presents for Ethan, and a joint big present for his birthday. What do you think?"

I smile liking this idea. It makes us seem more like a family if we are getting a joint present for him. "I like that," I agree.

"Good," Bella says as she lies down on the bed. "I hear Mike has made you move in with him," Bella says.

Even with Bella's voice being light and having no sound as if she does like the idea, I still feel panicked about it. "Is that okay, with you, I mean?"

Bella simply nods at me. "Yes, of course. I think it'll be good for Mike and Ethan. Mike has been hanging around with us girls too much, and being a cop, he sees and deals with a lot of unpleasant stuff. I'm sure he needs a male friend to talk to."

I give her a nod knowing what she is getting at.

"I know it's not the same as being a lawyer, but you two could help each other. I think he'll be a good friend for you," Bella says.

I smile a little. While I still feel hurt over how close she is to Mike, it's still nice to hear she's looking out for me, too. "Do you think I will be a good friend to him?" I ask.

"Of course, but be warned, he is a hugger, and as long as you don't upset Jessica, you will be fine," Bella replies.

"Jessica … what do you mean?" I can't help ask.

"Yeah, he really likes her," Bella sings out and then giggles. "They both like each other, but they will not seem to take the plunge and ask the other one out. Wait until you have seen them together. It is the most hilariously, awkward dance, of unrequited desire."

I swallow back my want to yell a 'yes' out, and smirk instead. "Are you sure about them, I mean, I thought you and him ..." I trail off and Bella just looks at me

"Mike and me?" she asks.

I can only nod at her.

"Uh, no way, he is not my type, he's ... too many tattoos, and he has his ..." Bella points downwards, "piercings ..." she shakes her head and gives off a face of pain which makes me chuckle. "He's more like the brother I never wanted," she adds.

"Okay, so no tattoos or piercings?" as I say it, it comes to me I already have a tattoo and my face falls.

"I like tattoos, it's just Mike's are like a jigsaw puzzle. I'm not sure if a part of him besides his face, neck, and hands has any skin left. Besides you have a tattoo already."

I nod at her, glad that she's not picked up on the fact that I am sort of hinting at wanting to know and taking mental notes on what she likes in a man.

"What do you like in a woman?" she asks and I can only stare at her. "I mean, what do you go for – what attracts you?"

"I like a small woman," I say looking her over. "Brown hair and eyes. Someone who has a good heart," I stop and smile at her. "I like a shy woman; she has to be the kind who will enjoy a night in, as much as a night out. One who wants a family, and to work together to build a family. One who will see the good in people and love children."

I stop hoping that wasn't too overly clear that I was just describing how I see her.

Bella yawns and I move my hand to the top of her head and rub my fingers through her hair. "Go to sleep," I tell her as her eyes close, she lets out a hum.

 **~Chimera~**

I wake feeling a lot more rested than I really should feel after the night I had.

"Morning," Bella hums as her eyes flutter between open and closed.

"Morning," I reply, stretching to uncoil from sleeping in the chair again.

Bella and I both take a few minutes to wake before either of us gets up. "If you want to get Ethan, I will make a start on breakfast?" Bella asks.

I nod at her and walk to Ethan's room. I am a little surprised to see that he is awake but seems happy to be playing quietly with his toys.

"Morning," I say as I walk over to him.

"Sh-han," he says and I look at him. "Pay wist Sh-han," he says again and I chuckle understanding that he is asking if he can play with Siobhan.

"Not sure what she is doing today, but I will ask her daddy, okay?"

"Me, Daddy," Ethan smiles pointing at me.

Just like the first time he called me Daddy, it goes right to my heart making me love him and Bella even more.

"I am your daddy," I say picking him up and holding him close to me. "You want to get freshened up and go see what Mommy is making for our breakfast?"

"Egg!" he states.

I chuckle shaking my head; this kid really loves his eggs, maybe more than what Emmett did.

Once both Ethan and I have been washed and dressed, I hold him and walk into the kitchen. Bella turns like she is about to call for us as we enter and I smile at her.

"Take a seat, I was just going to call for you," Bella says giving me a warm smile.

There is a part of me that wants to walk to her and give her a hug, but I return the smile taking a seat once Ethan is in his highchair.

 **~Chimera~**

I leave Bella's and attend my interview. Marcus told me at the end that I had the job. During the interview, he told me he had spoken to Aro who only gave him the need to know information on what has been happening in my personal life. I fill him in on the rest and he said he would be happy to support Bella and me in any information that we need.

I leave his office feeling both happy but nervous about seeing Tanya again with Bella today. I really can't believe what both Bella and I have been through since we saw her the last time.

As soon as I sit down in the room, my leg starts to bounce. "You seem a little nervous today, Edward, would you like to start and talk about it?"

I look at Tanya and rub my face. "It has been a long week, but I feel as if I haven't gotten anything done. I wasn't even able to see Jack and talk to him about finding Bella and Ethan. Then there's the fact of what Alice has done. It is just more shit to deal with. I think my parents are on the brink of a divorce. The man who was my best friend has been in an abusive relationship with my sister. My sister was the abuser by the way. Not to mention at this point, my sister could be up to her neck in Bella's rape case, but we don't know for sure. I will say this – someone, besides the person who raped Bella, videotaped the rape. It certainly did not just magically videotape itself, and if I were a betting man after seeing what she can do, I would say it could actually be her."

"Edward, why haven't you told me all of this yet?" Bella says sounding angry and I turn looking at her.

"Because I am ... I need to fix this with you first and foremost. I felt it was better to talk about it here, and to add my own shit to the issues we already have to overcome is not going to help," I answer Bella, needing her to understand this shit weighs heavily on my shoulders.

"It will, but we need to tell each other if something is worrying or upsetting us. I kept all my problems to myself last time and look where it got us? If we talk about everything, then when you don't show up, or are tired, angry, or sad, I'll know why. Then I won't have to worry that either Ethan or I have done something to upset you. As for your sister, the thought crossed my mind, but I did not want to say it because it makes me sick to think about it."

I gulp a little when Bella ends her rant. I know what she said is true, and that's what we need to do. To hear her say it—to hear her say that she wants us to talk more than just about us and Ethan—makes me feel as if we can do this and will get through this.

I spend another ten minutes talking about my worries. Bella then takes her turn and goes through what has been worrying her. When she brings up that she's still worried that I won't get the job and that may put more pressure on me, and consequently us, I know despite my wanting to tell her privately that I have the job, I need to do it now.

"I got the job, I start on Monday," I blurt out.

"You did?" Bella asks sounding truly pleased about it.

"I did," I confirm.

She jumps up and hugs me closely to her and I hold her wishing I didn't need to let her go.

"I am so happy for you!" she says with a smile.

"I am happy for us," I correct her and give her a smile of my own.

"Okay. Do you want to talk about anything else?"

"Yes, we want to talk about spending money on Ethan and what to tell him when—if he asks why Edward's not in his earlier photos," Bella says.

Tanya nods at us. "Let's start with money; all money matters, not just birthdays and Christmas?" Tanya asks.

I narrow my eyes at Tanya in wonder; as I turn to Bella, I see that she, too, is doing the same thing.

"Bella, I know this is a touchy subject for you, but he's not just your son. He is Edward's, too, and he has the right to be able to pay for his living expenses and medical bills. This is not just a male pride thing, but a fatherly thing for him."

I don't turn to Bella because this topic scares me. Where I agree with Tanya and am happy that she has brought this up, I still don't want to rock the boat and frighten Bella away.

"Edward is paying rent, and if—when—Ethan stays with him it's not like he'll say _okay you need to pay me for the days he stays_!" Bella mutters, clearly offended about how this is going.

"You're right, so let's take accommodations out and just deal with food, clothing, toys, outings, and medical bills. How about you half it straight down the middle?"

"So you want me to say, 'hey, Edward, I spent twenty dollars on new shoes for Ethan, and here's the receipt, so give me half? Or, I got him a candy bar; I want forty-four cents from you for your half'?" Bella snaps.

"Bella, you know that's not what I am saying. The easy thing to do is to open a savings account that you both put the same amount into each month and then you pay for everything for Ethan out of that,"

"I buy my food as well as Granny and Ethan's," Bella's voice is a little calmer and I know that she is starting to come around.

"Then add Edward on to it and get his, too. I am sure he'll be eating at your place more than Mike's," Tanya states,

"Fine," Bella says after a few moments, "but we have to contribute equal amounts, and we'll take a percent for him so that no matter what it's equal."

I let out a breath feeling happier that I am taking a larger part of my son's life.

"Now, onto what to tell Ethan," Tanya says.

I freeze up knowing this is not going to be easy.

"I believe that we should be honest with children and tell them the truth, or as close to what is true, but making sure the hurt they may feel is at a minimum. Therefore, I suggest you tell him that Mom and Dad had a miscommunication and lost contact with each other. Both tried to find the other, but it didn't happen for a few months. When he is older, you may if he asks tell him about the DNA part as well, which an older child will be able to understand better than a small child."

"What about the rape?" Bella asks and looks to the ground as her leg bounces.

I take a hold of her hand and place my foot close to her; I know that I have helped when her leg stills and she turns to me.

"There's no right or wrong answer for that, and if you decide to tell him, I will be right there with you," Tanya says to reassure her.

Bella shakes her head. "I don't want him to know, to have him told that—" Bella stops and looks at me.

I want to tell her that we will never tell him, but things like that have a way of coming to light.

"I want him to know that his mom is one of the bravest women I know. That when her life faced one of the most horrid things a person can face, she fought. I want him to know she fought while still bringing him up. I want him to know she made sure to get help and show the world that they couldn't hold her down. If he were to find out and ask about it, I do believe like Tanya said, we should tell him in the future, but I will be with you as well and that's a promise."

Bella sighs and looks at Tanya.

"He's right, Bella, saying right now that Ethan will never know, will only hurt you worse if he were to find out. However, if you keep an open mind, then you will find the strength to overcome and tell him, if it should ever arise."

Bella clears her throat. "Eric thinks Edward may benefit from attending the partners of rape survivors group."

"What do you think?" Tanya asks.

I look at Bella; this is something I am willing to do, if it means I am helping her.

"I think it may be good for you, for us," Bella says facing me.

"Then yes, I will do it. Not just for you, but for me, because I still feel so unsure about where things stand. There are times I second guess myself. I don't want to doubt it when I want to give you a hug, or if I am too close to you. I may never have seen you being triggered, but I have seen others. Seeing others was bad enough, but I don't want to be the cause of that reaction in you," I tell her.

"You know that you may trigger her, and that is okay?" Tanya asks. "That is something the group will help you with. They will help teach you how to let go of the guilt and constant worry," she adds.

I nod at her as we carry on talking for another hour before Tanya ends our time, making another appointment for two weeks from now.

"Do you want to get something to eat before going home to Ethan?" I know that Bella wasn't able to get anything to eat because she worked a little later at the diner today.

"Yeah, that sounds good," she says with a smile.

I smile back and hold out my arm for her. She takes it and I lead her to the car.

* * *

 **A/N: So a lot of information came out in this chapter, and we know some of it overlapped last chapter from Bella's POV, but Edward's thoughts were needed too. We are curious to what you think will happen next. There is a HUGE shocker coming next chapter and it will most likely make a few of you at least gasp in shock, but so far everything we planned with the story has been the way we first discussed it. The ride is unfolding, but it still has a few bumps, so stay buckled and we will hopefully see you next week with chapter 26. Thank you all for the gracious patience you have shown us, we are eternally grateful.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well hello everyone, this is a very intense chapter so on that note we will let you read ...**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 **Bella POV**

I feel myself sigh as the warm shower water hits me. My whole body feels so tired, and I know that it is more than just lack of sleep. Edward and I are communicating with each other, which is wonderful. I am slowly starting to feel like I can trust him again. I have even developed somewhat of a friendship with Esme over the last two weeks. Carlisle, on the other hand, not so much. I know it is partly because he's taking Alice being in jail very hard. He seems to go between being angry at her to being angry at everyone. I know as a parent he is overwhelmed with worry, and just wants his child home. This entire situation is not only having adverse effects on him and Esme, but also on Edward. I can tell Edward is starting to feel as if he doesn't matter to Carlisle because he sees how consumed his father is with Alice's situation. It hurts feeling as if you do not matter to your parent; I know this from personal experience.

When it comes to my parents, I am to the point of feeling indifferent. My father still hasn't made an appearance. I almost wish he would, so I can hear the evil he will spit at me, and get it out the way. Besides, I would love to ask him outright, face to face, if he slept with Alice. The thing that worries me moreso is I know Edward is fretting, too, about everything.

When it comes to Siobhan and Jasper, I don't know what to think. It's clear that Alice has inflicted a mountain of hurt on them both. After Jasper had spoken to Garrett and the police, they wanted a medical exam performed on both him and Siobhan. Siobhan's results showed that she is slightly undernourished, and had a few small bruises. But Jasper had close to one hundred bruises covering his body. It wasn't just the bruises though, he was undernourished and underweight.

Last week, Alice was formally charged with child endangerment, driving under the influence, domestic abuse, and child abuse. Additional charges are pending, but those are enough to keep her incarcerated for now. She freaked out in court and started yelling about Jasper not having any rights to her daughter, and wanted social services to take her. Luckily, Edward had anticipated this and had already gotten Aro to get an emergency court hearing in family court to keep Siobahn out of the system. The family court judge agreed that it would be in the child's best interest to remain with a member of the family and not be placed in foster care. He was, however, worried about the abuse that both Jasper and Siobhan faced; therefore, Siobhan could remain in Jasper's care, only if they stayed in Port Angeles and with Pops until the next court hearing. This is a temporary custody order and can be overturned at any time, even more so if the DNA results confirm that she is not Jasper's biological child. But for now, she is still technically with family.

I let out another heavy breath as I hold back my desire to cry over how fucked up everything seems to be for this poor little girl.

I step out of the shower and wrap the towel around my body and another around my hair.

"Hi," Edward says as he passes the bathroom door holding Ethan. "Get dressed, and I'll make breakfast," he carries on as he looks at me over his shoulder.

Edward looks as worn out as I feel, but he's still smiling. Since moving into Mike's, he seems to have an inner peace and happiness that I never noticed before. Last week, I gave him a key so that he could come and go from my apartment, at any time. I wanted to show him that he had full access to Ethan, and that he could see him anytime he wanted. Edward still texts me a few minutes before he comes over just to make sure that it's okay.

I walk into my room and get ready for work. By the time I make it to the kitchen, Edward has breakfast out and on the table.

"That's my schedule for this coming week," Edward says as he hands me my cup of coffee. I look over the upcoming week, seeing that he has noted his work hours. He has written when he will be here for breakfast and dinner, time he will be with Pops, time that he would like alone with Ethan and me, our time with Tanya, and his time with Jack.

"You're not seeing your parents this week?" I ask not seeing anything on the schedule set aside for that.

"No," Edward sighs, and I look at him. "It's just ... I think they need time." Edward rubs his head. "They had to go back to Seattle for a few days and deal with some things."

I sigh picking up the pen and filling in my shifts at work, and my alone time with Rose.

"Maybe they should take couples therapy?" I say, but it sounds more like a question.

Edward looks at me and then at Ethan as his eyes land back on me. "I think that is a good idea for us," he says, but I can see he's holding back tears.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I ask.

"I think if my father doesn't get it together soon, my mom may walk away."

I place my hand on his arm knowing this is not what he wants.

"I wish Emmett were here; I need someone to help me with them. Someone to make them see that they need to take a step back. They need to know that the love they have is worth more than anything Alice has ever given to them."

"Has anyone called him?"

Edward shakes his head pulling out my seat. "We all agreed that he needs to keep his head in what he is doing, and not fill it with worry about what's happening here."

"He only has a few months left, right?"

"Yeah; he's due home on August twelfth the last I heard," he says.

I nod at him. "What about Ethan?"

"He said he will try to come home for his birthday, but the fact that he'll only have a few weeks left afterward, it may not be granted."

I chuckle having meant 'what did Emmett know about Ethan,' but Edward answered that question without knowing it.

"I know Rose is looking forward to him being home," I stop and bite on my lip. "He's not re-enlisting again, is he?" I mean, I know we need people like Emmett out there doing what's right and keeping us safe. I know he has always seemed to have a good head on his shoulders, but he is still in the middle of a war. He is surrounded daily by bad people, who kill innocent men, women, and children. I know it would hurt Edward deeply if anything happened to him.

"No! I'm not sure … but I would say _no,_ " Edward stops, and I see that he looks pale. "I honestly think he has PTSD. When he was home at Christmas, he wasn't his normal happy-go-lucky self. I was looking through photos to show Ethan, and the one from Christmas … I noticed he looked different. I didn't see it then. I think my mind was on you, and Ethan, but … Bella, I am really worried that this may have a lasting impact on him. And he's going to come home to find his sister in jail, his best friend is now a fraction of the man he was, and his parents are almost on the verge of divorce." Edward groans at the end and starts to pull at his hair.

"Whatever you need, for you or him, I'll help. Rose will help. We'll get him into therapy. Rose, Tanya, and Jack; between those three, they will know who will be best, just—" I stop not knowing what else I can say. Edward simply smiles at me.

"I know you are here, and the fact that I have you and Ethan are the reason I am getting out of bed and fighting my way through each day."

I give him a little nod and look at Ethan who is happily eating his breakfast. "How is Pops?" I ask.

"I am not sure; he has a doctor's appointment today. He wouldn't let me go with him—telling me not to take a day off when I have just started work. When I tried to argue with him, he said Granny was going with him, and she's better than me at the doctor's," Edward answers.

"Oh, I am, on both accounts," Granny says as she walks in. "And don't worry, I'll make sure the doctor knows that he's been under a large amount of stress, and is not eating much as well as having some slight chest pain."

I smile and look at Edward who's just looking at her. "If I give you a note with some other things I have noticed and have been worried about, will you tell the doctor?" he asks.

"Yes, of course, I will," Granny says. "I am one of those who thinks you should check it out no point in pretending it's not there. The outcome will not change, but you know for sure if it's something to worry about. Besides, it's easier to fix things earlier than later."

Edward smiles at her. "Thanks, Granny." Edward downs his coffee as he stands up. "I'm going to leave for work now." He walks over to Ethan and kisses his head. He stands and kisses Granny on the cheek and smiles at me as he leans close and kisses my left cheek. "Later," he says.

"Bye," I call as he gets to the door, and Ethan does as well, while also waving.

"He looks tired," Granny says.

I nod at her, as she takes a seat next to Ethan's highchair. "Do you think Mike may be keeping him awake with his snoring?" Granny asks.

"I don't snore," Mike says as he walks in making me chuckle, and wonder how Granny knew when he—well anyone really—is there before they announce they are.

"Morning, Mike," Granny says pouring him a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Granny," he smirks out. "I can take you and Pops to his appointment, and then take Ethan to the park until you two are finished."

"Sounds like a plan," Granny tells Mike.

I roll my eyes. "I'm taking Ethan to play for a bit before I have to go to work," I tell them and pick up Ethan and walk out.

I only get ten minutes of play time with my little guy before Mike calls me saying that it's time for me to head to work. With the fact my father, mother, and Angela haven't shown up yet, I am still being babysat, which has good points as well as bad ones. One of the bad points is that apart from when I am asleep or in the shower, I have no alone time. Then there is the stress and added work it's putting on each of my friends. They seem to know I am worried and remind me daily that they are family and they care about me too much to just ignore what happened.

~Chimera~

"Hey, Fred, what would like to eat today?"

"I think I'll have my usual," he tells me with a grin.

I nod at him writing it down.

"How are you, honey? You look tired; are things still stressful?" he asks.

"I'm fine; things are okay," I say with a smile, but he raises his eyebrow. "Really, things are okay; it just seems like everything happens at once. But I'm okay because I have some amazing people here for me," I tell him with a smile.

"I hope you think of me as one of those people, too. Just know that if you need any help, anytime, you can come to me."

I nod at him and pat his arm before moving into the kitchen and handing in his order.

Fred finishes his lunch leaving me, as usual, a much bigger tip than necessary. My lunch orders seem to go much the same with the regular customers all asking how Ethan, Edward, and I, are doing. And it's not like they are only looking for gossip, I know they really care.

"Hey, have you had your break yet?" Edward asks as he sits at the counter.

"No, not yet," I tell him.

He smiles, and I shake my head at him. Edward has taken to coming in for lunch when he can. He never seems to come in on the days Pops has lunch with me. It's as if he knows Pops and I want some of our lunch times just for us.

"Would you like your usual order today, or do you want a menu?" I ask.

"Order what we normally have, and I'll be at our usual booth," he says with a grin.

I put in our order and let Sasha know I am taking my break now. I grab my cup and also one for Edward and make us each a cup of coffee. Grabbing our silverware, I carry it all over to the booth he's sitting at and place it down before joining him.

"How's the case going?" I ask.

He hums a little. "Well, right now it is turning into quite the _'he said, she said'_ drama. But, hoping I can convince the other couple who witnessed the whole incident, to come forward and speak out."

"Is Mike not speaking out?"

"He is, but he arrived in the middle of things. So, it is back to being about how and what started the entire situation."

"I'm sure that it will work out," I tell him.

Edward shrugs. "It may, but maybe not. Who knows? You win some, and you lose some. Besides, it is not murder, and it is over an Xbox. I should be charging both of them for wasting the court's time. Sadly, when there is an altercation such as this, and people get hurt, and charges are filed, we have to deal with it."

I chuckle. "Yeah, but it's still odd that a couple who were together for ten years are behaving so cruel towards one another other over a video game."

Sasha places Edward's and my lunches down on the table, giving me a smile before walking away.

I watch Edward take his first bite and hum. "This is great – good choice," he says tucking into the homemade soup. Edward has quickly become the customer who depends on me to choose for him, so every day he is here, I pick what he eats.

"I made the soup today," I tell him feeling a little shy.

"Well, then I love it even more," he smiles at me.

I roll my eyes and start to eat my own.

I look up to speak, but my words stop as Mike comes in looking our way. The pain and worry are clear on his face, and I can see it from a few feet away.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks but quickly looks behind him to see Mike.

"Mike?" Edward stutters standing up. "What's wrong?" he carries on.

"Is it Pops?" I ask knowing that his appointment should have just taken place.

"It's not Pops," Mike says looking at me. He tries to smile making me know that it is someone else.

Mike turns and looks at Edward. "The precinct had a call from the Clallam County Sheriff's office," he stops swallowing. "They are trying to reach your parents because there is an emergency."

"Look, Mike, I really don't care about Alice—" Edward snaps out interrupting Mike.

"It's not about Alice, Edward, it's about Emmett, he's been shot," Mike cuts Edward off.

I gasp and look at Edward who seems to be looking at Mike confused.

"What, what do you mean?"

"The Sheriff's office found a man on the side of the road on the ground. When they investigated it, they found Emmett; he had been shot and was unconscious. My superintendent knew that I knew you personally, so he asked me to speak to you because they need your parents at the hospital. I told them I would inform you and do what I could to help reach your folks."

"He's been shot! My big brother's here and not in Iraq, and he's been shot?" Edward asks almost hysterically.

"They said he was shot in his hip and that he is stable."

"Stable—but he's been shot?" Edward asks, and I know that he is losing it.

"Where is he, here or in Seattle?" I ask making Mike look my way.

"He's here in Port Angeles; he was closer to here than Seattle, and he needed immediate attention," Mike replies but his tone tells me it is serious.

"Do they know when the hell he was shot, or who the hell shot him?" Edward demands.

"He was found a few hours ago; there was no identification on him, and at first, it wasn't clear who he was. They only knew he was a Cullen, due to his dog tags. They immediately tried to get in touch with your parents, but had no luck."

Edward's hand goes to his hair, and he starts to pull at it.

"Take him to the hospital; I'll call his work," I say talking to Mike knowing Edward is too upset to make a choice.

"Bella," Edward whispers and I look at him, and the pain in his face hits me hard. "I'll check on Ethan and Pops, and then I'll come to the hospital with you. Go now with Mike and get there."

Edward pulls me into his arms holding me close. "I can't lose him, I need him," he whispers.

I nod at him, and Edward lets me go. I watch as Mike leads Edward out to his car.

I sigh placing my hand on my head as I look at Sasha and Frank, both of them are clearly worried. "I'm starting to wonder who I have upset to have so much shit like this happen to me and the people I care about."

Sasha places her hand on my shoulder gives it a squeeze. "It's just life, Bella; sometimes it keeps hitting us."

I hum. "Well, all I can say is this month has been pretty shitty and I can't wait for it to end."

I sigh as I listen to the phone ring. "Clallam County District Attorney's office, this is Kate, how can I help you? "

"Hello, Kate, this is Bella," I say

"Oh, good afternoon, Bella, I think Edward is headed your way," Kate says.

"Yeah, he was here, but he just received bad news. His brother Emmett, who had been deployed to Iraq, has been shot and is at Olympic Medical Center." I barely get it out when the tears start to fall.

"What? Okay; tell him I'll sort everything out here, and just keep us informed," Kate states.

"Thank you," I tell her and end the call.

Turning to Frank and Sasha, I wipe the tears from my cheeks. "I'll make this up to you," I tell them; hating that yet again I am letting them down during my shift.

"Bella, it's fine, you still have plenty of vacation and sick days left … just go."

I nod at them and get to the front door as Jessica walks in. "Mike called me, and I've come to drive you to the hospital. Ethan is fine and with Grammy and Pops. Pops wanted to go, but Granny told him it would be better for him to be home with her and Ethan so that you could be with Edward."

I just nod and follow her to her car. "We need to pick up Rose," I say with a gulp unsure how the hell I am going to tell her this.

"He'll be fine," Jessica mutters, and I look up to the sky praying that she is right.

Jessica pulls up outside the center, and I jump out and run in looking for Rose.

"Oh, hey, Bells," Rose says with a smile, but she's not looking my way. I look next to her seeing Tanya who's clearly picking up on my facial expression.

"Bella?" Tanya says taking hold of Rose's arm. Rose turns and looks at me.

"Rose, it's Emmett … he's been shot," I whisper. I clear my throat to try and give her the explanation we received. "He was apparently on his way to Port Angeles and was found outside of town by the Sheriff; he had been shot." Even after clearing my throat, I can't seem to talk louder than a whisper.

"What ... no that is impossible. He can't be here; I just talked to him five days ago, and he said nothing about coming home. We were due to talk later today ... on Skype. I didn't think he was coming home until August!" Rose almost yells. She sounds as if she's about to break down.

"Rose, come on, Jessica's waiting to take us to the hospital," I say.

Rose looks to Tanya, and Tanya nods.

"He's got to be fine; he promised me he wouldn't get hurt," Rose cries. "He promised!" she yells. I move quickly, hugging her close.

"Let's go so that you can yell at him, okay?" I ask.

I hear her sniff and move away, but I pull her arm so that she will follow me.

As soon as we are in the car, Jessica speeds off making me look at her. "Mike called; he and Edward are at OMC. When Emmett arrived, he was taken straight to surgery," Jessica states.

I look at her and feel myself going into a bit of a shock over the whole situation.

When we arrive at the hospital, I head to the reception desk, only for Jessica to pull me toward the elevator.

She presses one of the buttons and the elevator doors take a slow journey to the upper floors of the hospital.

"Thank God," Rose mutters when we arrive at our floor. I walk out scanning the room for Edward. Thankfully, it doesn't take long for him to come into view. He is sitting in a seat with his head down almost at his knees, and his hands are around his head.

"Edward," I call, running to him. I drop to the floor as he looks at me; his eyes are red and puffy.

"He … his heart stopped on the ride here. They whisked him into surgery before I could see him."

I lean up and hug him to me as if my hug alone will heal him. "I'm here for you," I whisper, making him hold me closer.

I feel his lips on my neck. For the first time in a very long time, I feel a tingling feeling, a good feeling, not the scared, dirty feeling I normally get when someone touches me.

I pull back and look at Rose, who is crying in Jessica's arms.

"I hope you don't mind, but I picked up Rose on the way here." Edward looks to the side and frowns appearing a little confused.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure Emmett will be willing to get better quicker now Rose is here," he says but gives her a small smile.

I chuckle lightly as Edward wipes his face.

"Come and sit down, Rose, we need to chat," Edward tells her.

Rose warily looks at Edward but sits in the empty chair beside him.

"My brother says you're the woman he is going to marry. So, I would like to get to know you better, as my future sister-in-law."

"Rose and the title: sister-in-law? Now there's something I didn't think I'd ever see or hear," Mike says as he walks to us. He hands Edward a coffee and gives me a smile. "Jessica, why don't you come with me and help me get coffee. I think I saw Edward's parents pulling up in the parking lot when I was walking up the stairs."

I give him a nod of thanks as he walks away with Jessica. Rose sits down and seems just to breathe heavily.

"Sooo," Edward drags out. "What, or rather how do you feel about my brother?"

Rose looks at him, and I can see her wanting to snap. It has to be hard to be in her shoes right now, and I know Edward is only trying to get her to talk. After a few seconds, her face softens, and she begins to cry silently.

"I love him," she finally sobs. "He's my soul mate. The love of my life. And I haven't even told him yet. I didn't want our first 'I love you's said through a goddamn computer screen, but now I may have lost my chance. He doesn't even know I love him!" she wails.

"Rose, he knows," Edward says comforting her.

Rose shakes her head, and Edward nods back at her.

"He does," he says with clear conviction.

"How do you know?" Rose asks.

"Because when he said you were the girl he would marry, I laughed and said that he'd first have to ask, and then you would have to say _yes_. He chuckled and told me that he would ask the second he saw you, and there was no doubt in his mind that you would agree immediately."

"I would," Rose sobs and Edward hugs her to him.

"Welcome to the family … well, what's left of it," Edward whispers the last part.

Edward looks down the hallway and starts to pull at his hair again. "They didn't say what surgery he was having, so I have no clue how long he will be in the OR. I feel as if I have been waiting hours to hear something," Edward mutters.

"When he got back, why didn't he tell me?" Rose asks in a pleading, yet angry tone.

"I can't answer that because he didn't tell me either," Edward tells her.

Before he can say another word, a woman yells out pleadingly for him.

"Edward," she yells again, and I look toward the elevator to see Esme rushing toward us.

I get up as she reaches us. She looks at Edward. "Esme, take a seat," I say as I guide her to the seat on the other side of Edward's chair.

"Why … when did he get home?" she asks instantly.

"I don't know," Edward says but is still looking down the hallway.

I move my eyes there and frown, knowing he is looking for his father. _Where is Carlisle?_ I wonder to myself.

"He is supposed to be in Iraq. He's not supposed to be home until August. But now he is here, and we didn't know he was coming, and he managed to get shot. My son was in a war zone and stayed safe, but comes home unannounced and gets shot! Oh, my God, who shot my boy?" Esme yells out and breaks down at the same time. Edward hugs his mom from his seat as her body is wracked with sobs. Edward looks back down the hallway again, and I now know he is watching for his father.

"I don't know, Mom …" he clears his throat letting out a small sigh as he closes his eyes. "Is Dad talking to the surgeons and finding out what is going on?"

Esme snorts shaking her head. "Oh no, he's not here. You see Princess Alice called him crying and he went to see her, thinking that there's no way Emmett could be home," Esme starts to cry harder. "How could he take the chance that it wasn't Emmett?"

"It is," Mike states.

I spin around to see Mike is back with more coffee.

"I have already seen him because I wanted to make sure, too," he says clearing his throat. "Because I am an officer of the law and know both he and his family, they allowed me to make a clear identification, and it is Emmett. He was shot in the chest and the hip. Someone put a heavy black jacket on him, and his wallet and such were removed. Whoever did this did not take off his dog tags, though."

"Why would someone do that?" Rose and I ask at the same time.

Mike looks at me, but it's Edward that answers. "If they wanted to remove evidence and still make it look real, they had to alter his clothing."

I turn looking at him. "What?" I ask.

"Say they shot him at close range, and then there would be marks on his clothes showing that. If they could remove some of the proof, his being shot could go unknown for a longer period of time."

I rub my head feeling so unsure about this. "So you think someone meant to shoot him?"

"Well, at the moment it is still unclear, and being investigated. The Sheriff's office has brought in several other agencies, and there is a lot of manpower on the case." There seems to be a new irritation to Mike's voice, and I have a feeling that I know why.

"What's wrong, Mike, I know that tone?" I ask, tired of feeling in the dark.

Mike shakes his head. "I can't say for sure, yet, but I have an uneasy feeling. It's the cop in me that wants to investigate this, but I can't because I live with Edward," he says, and I just hum.

Time seems to keep the same slow place, but after almost six hours we are told that Emmett is stable and able to have two visitors. Edward argues for getting Rose in, too, and I know she is delighted.

Mike left to talk to the Clallam County sheriff's investigation team, who are examining the case to see if he can get any information on their thoughts about what happened.

"I need to use the restroom," Jessica whispers, and I nod.

"I'll come with you; the lobby is a cell phone safe zone, and I can call home and check on Ethan."

Jessica walks down with me, and as she goes into the restroom, I move to a secluded corner and pull out my cell and dial home.

"Hello?" Granny says.

"Hi, Granny," I say with a small sigh. "Emmett is out of surgery and seems to be stable. Esme, Edward, and Rose have just gone in to see him; but they are only allowed to see him for a few minutes." I say in one breath, and I wait as she relays the information to Pops.

"Okay; I'll let him know. Your boy is doing fine. Jasper came over with Siobhan and had some disturbing news."

"What?"

Granny sighs a little. "He said that he had gone to see Alice, and it turns out Alice had called Emmett three days or so ago and filled him in on her side of things."

I rub my head hating that this must be the reason for Emmett coming home so quickly, and unannounced. "Jasper also dropped off a bunch of letters for Edward, saying that there were some that Edward had written to you and some that you had written to Edward. We haven't looked at them, but they'll be here when you both get back."

"Okay, I'll be home soon," I say with a sigh. "Tell my baby I love him."

"Will do; we'll see you soon, Honey," Granny says.

"Bye, Granny," I say.

I hang up feeling a little overwhelmed. Suddenly a chill goes down my spine, and I feel someone behind me. Figuring it is Jessica, I put on a smile as I turn. "I say we go and see—" I cut myself off, because it is not Jessica, it's my father.

As I go to speak to him, he pushes me harshly to the corner against a wall. "What the fuck have you been saying?" He yells so harshly that the spit from his words lands on my face. "Because of you, I am being investigated! Me! All because some little whore of a bitch that should have been flushed away in the first place."

I try to push him off of me, but it just seems to make him hold me tighter.

"You're nothing but a dirty, little whore," he hisses in my ear. "God and I both condemn you to hell."

I shake my head with a snort. "I'm condemned? What about you? You slept with Alice and had a child with her out of wedlock, while violating the oath you made to your wife in the house of God," I spit back at him, but my words have no effect on him.

"That rug rat is not mine; I don't care what the DNA results say. She's nothing to me but a parasite like her crazy mother. And Alice," he laughs sarcastically, "she only gave me what I needed. She sat there with a little skirt on and tempted me; calling me to her. I have repented my sins."

I merely look at him, seeing just how crazy he is. "To whom?"

"To my God, that's who. Now, you girl are coming home, and by God will you be repenting for your sins as well."

I shake my head and pull hard as he tries to drag me down the wall to the doorway.

"Let the girl go, Sir," Mike says as my father turns his head and I roll my eyes closed.

"Fuck off; this is police business, you little prick."

"I am a police officer and I said let the girl go, now!" Mike demands.

I hear the click of Mike's gun as does my father, who pushes me to the wall. My side hits it hard, and he leans against me to keep me there. My mouth falls open as he pulls out his gun, too.

"I said this is police business, boy, and this wh—" My father seems to swallow the want to call me a whore again, but as there are people gathered here, I am sure that is the reason he resists saying it. "This woman is under arrest. Now move out of the way, so that I can leave with her," my father demands.

"Sir, I can't let you leave with this woman. Now let her go," Mike demands.

I gulp feeling the same sensation I get before I feel a meltdown taking over my body.

"Just breathe slowly, Bells, we'll get you out of this," Mike says to me in a calmer voice, but his glaring eyes don't leave my father.

"Move, or I will shoot you!" my Father yells.

Mike stays cool, calm, and collected. "Jessica, could you call the precinct and tell them I have a hostage situation, and I need back up."

"Hostage? What the hell are you talking about, boy?" my father yells but Mike keeps talking to Jessica, ignoring him.

"Tell them our location and that I need a negotiator immediately."

"You don't need a fucking negotiator, you need to move out of my way!" my father screams.

I feel myself getting dragged further into the blackness as my father's voice rises, but I close my eyes slowing my breathing down. I hope I can keep it together until Mike has this sorted out.

I hear more voices coming our way. There are yells of "what's going on?"

"Oh, thank god you're here, I am Chief Swan, and this girl is under arrest; get this fool out of my way."

"Sir, this is Port Angeles Officer, Michael Newton, he is a police officer with jurisdiction in this town."

"I outrank him," my father growls at them.

"No, Sir, not here and not now you don't. Now put down your weapon," the security guard says. The words are just out of his mouth as more cops fill the small area.

"I am the Chief of Police! I outrank all of you, do as I say," my father yells yet again.

"Chief Swan, I am Clallam County Chief Inspector Davis, and I out rank you. Now Chief Swan, put your weapon down," another man orders, as he moves up beside Mike.

My eyes move to my father as his head snaps to mine. "This all your fault. I hope you can live with the guilt," he says.

I frown at him until he places the gun to his head. I close my eyes and the gunshot sounds. I feel something wet hit my face as I fall to the floor.

My whole body seems to go limp, and I gasp unable to seem to take a breath. I can hear different voices, but the ringing in my ears keeps me from hearing who is saying what.

As hands touch me, I recoil away from them, shaking more. "Edward! Mike!" I call, hoping that the person who is near me can hear over the damn ringing that seems to be getting louder.

I feel all the air leave me, but I know that I am past the point of no return. "You'll pass out, and your mind will restart," I try hard to tell myself hoping that it comes sooner rather than later.

~Chimera~

I yawn as my eyes flutter open as if I was just asleep. I look to the side seeing Jessica sitting beside me crying. She looks at me, and I can see her straighten up. "Don't blame yourself," she says as she leaps up hugging me. "I'm sorry that I left you."

I rub her back hushing her. "It's not your fault," I say with a rasped voice.

She looks at me. "Granny's going nuts, but she knows you're okay."

I sigh, trying to sit up.

"No, lay down and just relax," she tells me.

I look at her holding back my emotions. "Is he dead?" I ask.

"Yeah," Jessica replies softly, "I'm sorry," she tells me as she takes my hand.

"Bella!" I hear yelled as Edward bursts into the room, looking even more frantic than he was earlier.

"Don't ever do that again," he yells at me as he hugs me tightly to him. "You scared the ever living shit out of me."

"I'm sorry," I tell him weakly feeling as if yet again, I am falling apart. "He's dead," I sob holding Edward tightly and not wanting him to let go of me just yet.

"I know, Sweetheart," Edward whispers softly, and I pull back wiping my tears.

"How is Emmett?"

Edward looks at me as if I have lost it, but shakes his head and smiles. "He's in the ICU; they're keeping him there until they know the full extent of his injuries. He has to be on the unit until he is out of the woods; they are worried about complications due to his chest injury. He was shot at close range in the chest, and then from further away in the hip. He will be fine; he is a fighter, but let's not worry about him for right now."

"He's your brother," I mutter.

"And you passed out cold, and you're the mother of my son. Please just relax for a few hours at least."

I hum and sit up more as Edward adjusts my bed.

"How did he know I would be here?" I ask, still unsure what all happened.

Edward shakes his head at me. "I'm not sure. Mike said that Charlie had been suspended until the investigation of his involvement in your case was completed."

"Oh," I sigh still wondering how he knew I was here. "How long was I out?"

Edward leans back on the bed beside me and places his arm around me. I place my head on his shoulder, and he rubs the side of my face with his thumb. "You weren't out long. When he shot himself, you were panting, but then you passed out. Within a few minutes, you were checked over by the emergency room doctor, who sent you up here. I came straight up, after talking to the doctor. That was about twenty minutes ago."

"I'm sorry," I tell him again feeling guilty about what happened.

"It's not your fault, I flipped out, too. Seeing you appear so pale, and looking right at me, yet not seeing me freaked me the fuck out. But your body did what it needed to do."

I sigh and nod. "I called Granny; Ethan's doing fine." I stop and think about whether I should tell him what Granny said about Alice.

"What is it; it's not Pops, is it?" I look at Edward who's silently starting to panic.

"No, nothing is wrong with Pops or Ethan. Everyone is okay. Jasper came by with Siobhan, but we knew he would since he has to be with Pops most of the time. Anyway, when he was there, he told them he had just came back from seeing Alice."

I stop talking and take a deep breath. Edward waits for me to finish, knowing I need to say the right words for my own sanity.

"Jasper told Granny and Pops that when he talked to Alice, he found out that she had called Emmett and told him that she was in the hospital. Pops and Granny seem to think that may be the reason he came home early."

Edward's hand goes into his hair, and he starts to pull at it. "I … he never called me," Edward says.

"Maybe she spun him a tale to stop him from calling first? Who knows what she could have told him, and until Emmett can tell us, there will only be more questions, you know?"

Edward groans a little. "I know, but I bet she used Ethan as an excuse because Emmett never keeps things from me. I guess I should have told him about everything that has happened to me. If I had then, maybe he wouldn't have come running home."

"Edward, don't blame yourself. Let's just see what happened."

We fall silent, and I am starting to feel trapped in this room. "Did the doctor say how long I had to stay here?"

"No, but I want you seen before I take you home," he insists.

I look at Edward whose face hardens, and I know he's not going to budge on this.

Edward and I talk about nothing in particular for a half hour. When the door opens at first, I sigh happily thinking it's the doctor, but Mike, Jessica, and Granny walk in.

"Hey, what's going on?" I ask wondering why they are all here.

"Bella, love," Mike says softly. I watch as he swallows and tilts his head at little. "They sent a Sheriff to inform your mom about your dad."

I nod at him, knowing this would be protocol, but feel myself starting to panic again. "When they arrived, they found that she was dead. It appears that she had been shot." Mike's eyes shift to Edward, and then they come back to me. "They also found a jacket, and it has Emmett's wallet in the pocket."

I feel my face go cold and I shake my head at him "What?"

"Emmett's jacket was found in your parents' home," Mike repeats.

"How? Why?" I ask looking at Edward who appears angry.

I turn back to Mike. "Are you saying Emmett killed my mom, or my dad killed her? Why in the world would Emmett have been there? If they were both shot, why was Emmett found on a gravel road? What the hell is going on?" I yell.

"Bella we're still investigating this, but your mom had been dead for a few days, and was lying in bed. The CSI team is going to the house now. Jake had reported a fight between your parents six days ago. Your mom had mentioned Alice's name. Something about a phone call is what he told the officers. There are other reports that have said your father had been drinking non-stop since being suspended."

I just give him a nod. "How long will it take to find out what happened?" I ask holding back my sob.

"We'll know more after speaking to Emmett," Mike states, and I give him a nod before looking at Edward.

"I'm sorry … my dad … I'm sorry," I tell him and then start to cry into my hands. "I have accepted the fact that my father wasn't a good husband or father, but I never thought of him being a bad cop."

"It's not your fault, Sweetheart; we'll get through this, I know we will."

I snort. "Yeah, we'll get through, with a mountain of therapy."

Edward chuckles. "Yeah, but if Rose is hooking up with Emmett, then maybe we should introduce Tanya to Jack and then all of them will owe us," he laughs.

"Sounds like a plan," I say with a grin.

I let out a long breath and turn to my family. "So, what happens now?" I ask.

Mike takes me through how long it will be before I am likely to be handed over my parents' bodies for burial. Granny tells me that Lauren is at the apartment with Ethan and Pops. She has called Frank and Sasha and let them know what has happened. I have a month off for grief. She also said if I wanted her and Pops to take care of the arrangements for me they would, and all I have to do is attend the service if I choose to.

Finally, at ten that night, the doctor comes in and looks me over and releases me to go home and rest. The entire drive home, Edward holds my hand and stays close all the way to my door.

"Edward," I call as he moves to leave and go to his apartment.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to look in on Ethan with me?" Edward smiles and nods. "And could you maybe stay over again?" I ask him shyly not wanting to be on my own.

I can see the image of my father shooting himself digging its way to the forefront of my mind, even though my eyes are closed. Seeing it or not, living through it once was enough. Granny has gone to stay with Pops not wanting to leave him by himself after today. I think she knew I would ask Edward or Mike to stay over.

"That sounds fine, too; I'll just get changed and then come back, okay?"

I nod at him. "Lauren will leave right away; so please lock up when you come back," I tell him.

Again Edward nods at me.

I walk in finding Lauren on the sofa talking to Jasper who has a sleeping girl in his arms.

"Hi," I whisper softly.

"Hey," Lauren says jumping up and giving me a hug. "How are you?" she asks.

"Tired, and in shock," I answer, and my eyes flash to Jasper. "It has been a long day," I say looking back at Lauren.

"Is someone staying with you?" Lauren asks.

"Yeah, Edward's going to stay, and Mike's still working on things. He might be busy most of the night."

"Good, I should get Jasper and this sleepy girl home. Can I use the car seat?"

"Yeah, it's in the closet by the door," I tell her.

"Thanks," she says hugging me again.

I nod at her, and Lauren goes and gets the seat. Goodnight I say as she walks to the door. "Call me," I carry on giving her a look to say I need her to call me.

It's not that I don't trust Jasper; I just want to make sure my friend is safe.

"Will do," Lauren states.

"Night, Jasper," I say as he walks past me.

"Goodnight, Bella, and I am sorry to hear about your parents."

I nod at him, and he looks to the ground.

"Jasper, Lauren?" Edward says softly as he enters.

"They're just going home," I tell him, and he nods at me.

"Well, goodnight. And, Jasper, I would like to speak with you tomorrow, if you don't mind?"

Jasper looks a bit worried at Edward but nods at him. "Sure, just tell me when" he says nervously.

I watch them walk away and move out of the way as they leave as Edward closes the door.

"I'm going to check on Ethan," I say leaving him to lock up. It only takes him a few minutes to join me, and we both look at Ethan.

"He's so cute," Edward says hugging me to him.

"He is," I reply, "I just hope this doesn't hurt him."

"It won't, because we will not let it," Edward assures me.

Edward takes hold of my hand and leads me into my room. After talking for an hour or so, I fall asleep only to have the image I have been blocking appear, and go on repeat. I bolt up in bed, and Edward moves close to me and pulls me into his arms holding me close as I cry. When I show no sign of letting him go, he slides down into bed holding me close to him. I am comfortable as he holds me close, protecting me from myself.

* * *

 **A/N: Well first thing is first on the Facebook group a few people wanted to know what we changed. We had planned for Emmett to get shot in Iraq and be sent home, but as we started thinking about it, the odds were that Emmett being shot overseas would mean he would spend a lot of time over in the military hospital before being able to return to the states. We liked this option** better, **because doing it this way also allowed for us to tie up some rather loose ends with Charlie and Renee Swan. This is the first major change we've made to our original storyline we discussed before writing. We hope you like the way we did this, versus what we were planning to do, the outcome will be the same except Renee will not live on to be a** harpy **in Bella's life, and Charlie will not go to prison for a short time and be alive to mess with Bella more.**

 **So what did you think of how this chapter went? Do you like that Charlie's brand of crazy sort of pushed Edward and Bella closer together? How much of a role do you think Alice played in how this all went and came about? Keep in mind as long as Alice is in the mental hospital, she will have phone privileges and such, but also know those will be highly monitored ... more about that in the next chapter.**

 **Be sure to let us know what you think of this chapter and the story thus far.**

 **The next chapter will likely not post until after Christmas (12/25) unless like this chapter unless it practically writes itself. On behalf of Nikky and myself, (Kasi), we wish you and yours the most joyous season.**


	27. Chapter 27

**So to all of you who celebrate it, we hope this holiday season finds you well.**

* * *

 **Chimera Chapter 27**

 **Edward POV**

I wake up to find Bella sound asleep in my arms. I gently push the hair out of her face, trying not to disturb her. I still can't get over just how beautiful she is. She lets out a sharp breath, and her face turns to a look of pain.

"Bella, honey, it's just a dream," I whisper giving her a gentle shake. There's no way I want her to repeat the nightmare she had last night. Her eyes flutter open and I can see that they are glassed over and are watering. Just as she closes them the first tear slides down her cheek. Bella wraps herself closer to my body as if she's using me as her personal shield to stop the unwanted thoughts.

"They're dead," she sobs. "My father killed my mother, and then tried to kill your brother," she carries on as if she is asking for confirmation of what happened yesterday.

"Yes, love, but things will be okay. I'm here for you always," I try to console her quiet sobs.

 **~Chimera~**

I arrive to work a little late and feel angry and anxious that I had to leave Bella. Even knowing that she has Granny and Pops both there for her, it still doesn't ease the stress I feel.

"Edward," I frown when I hear Aro call my name.

Spinning around, I see him in Marcus's office sitting at the desk.

"Come in here and close the door," Aro says and I follow his instruction.

My whole body feels tense, and I'm unsure of what's going on.

"I'm sorry I was unable to return yesterday after lunch," I say hoping that I am not in too much trouble.

"That's fine; there's no issue with your being at the hospital for your family, Edward. I understand that Bella called in and let Kate know what was happening right away, so thank her for us. Besides, I'm not here to talk to you about that," Aro says in a more diplomatic voice.

This is the same tone I know he uses when he's worried about someone's reaction to something he needs to say. I stay silent and give him a nod to let him know I am listening.

"This is about the events that happened yesterday, in Clallam County. Normally, the Clallam County, Port Angeles, office would be handling this case. However, in this instance, the King County office has already petitioned the court to transfer the case to them. The reasoning is that Clallam County attorneys need to recuse themselves because you are a junior county attorney here, and have close ties to the entire case, and as well as having a history in the town. We felt that since you are working here, it would be better if we handled the case in Seattle."

I nod at him knowing there's more he has to tell me.

"Now the rest of the information which I am about to tell you is off the record," he states and raises his brow in seriousness.

I again nod at him, and run my fingers through my hair, wondering what he has to say.

"From what we have pieced together so far, Alice has been making phone calls from the sanitarium which we have recorded."

"How did you manage to record the calls Alice had made from the hospital?" I ask knowing that this is not easily done.

"We asked for the calls to be recorded, and a judge issued the wiretap to be put in place due to the nature of the crimes she is linked to. No information from the wiretap as you know can be admissible as evidence, but it does show a direct timeline of the events, and helps us to know what to look for. Since there was never a restriction on her ability to make calls, we figured she would eventually incriminate herself."

I nod, in agreement, Alice is not clearly all there and I'm not sure she ever was.

"We know after being in jail for four days she called Charlie and threatened to blackmail him. At first she said she was going to say he raped her, but Charlie called her bluff saying he had recorded them having sex. She then went on to say that she'd come forward saying that he had planned for Bella to have her drink spiked and was led to believe she had been raped. This, of course, is what led to her actually being raped. Charlie again said he had nothing to do with it, but Alice told him she had proof; she had recorded their initial meeting together. This information caused him to agree with what she said. After a few minutes of babbling and trying to coerce him into getting her out, he started yelling that she was the one that had fucked up. He reminded her that she was supposed to stay with Bella, and not go off and fuck some other guy."

All I can do is nod because I know if I speak it will only be to yell.

"Alice, at that point, informed Charlie that Angela was following Bella that night, which would mean—"

"She's the one who taped Bella being raped," I growl, interrupting him.

"Yes, we believe that is what happened. Charlie agreed to help Alice, and if we jump forward a week, Alice called again unhappy that she was still in the sanitarium. This is when things start to get strange. During that call she claimed she had called her brother Emmett, who was going to come and beat him up until he admitted he had raped her. Charlie just laughed and said that he had gone to her apartment and confiscated all of the evidence she had hidden away. There was no longer anything left linking him to her or the crimes."

I just look at him shocked.

"We have a CSI team at her apartment looking for anything that will link him with being there. Alice's next call was to Renee and then to Emmett. In both calls, she more or less claimed that Charlie had raped her, and she had a child to show for it. To Emmett, she claimed she was too scared to tell you in case that caused issues between Bella and you. The Army confirmed that Emmett was already booked on a flight home. According to the paperwork we received, he was being released with an honorable discharge, but unofficially it was due to his diagnosis of PTSD. We believe her call may have pushed him over the edge. We are still checking on the timeline of Alice's call to Renee, Charlie killing Renee, and your brother arriving at the Swan's house in Forks."

"What was her call to Renee about?"

"She said that Charlie had raped her and they had a child together. She also mentioned how Charlie was the one that set Bella up at college to be tormented and bullied. Alice was quite convincing on the recorded call, and we got the feeling from the sounds that Renee made, that she believed everything Alice said."

I sigh rubbing my face. "What about Charlie and the DNA on Siobhan?"

"That is being carried out as we speak," Aro informs me and I give him a nod. "We will be speaking to Emmett in a few days so it's going to take some time to get the rest of the story. What we do know is that Charlie arrived at the hospital within thirty minutes of Emmett's arrival, and seemed to stay near the bathroom on the surgical ICU floor. We don't know if it was to find a way to get into Emmett's room, or to get to Bella. However, we do believe that he planned all along to kill Bella."

"What makes you think that?"

Aro looks at me and then sighs. "We found out that he had taken out a large insurance policy on her about two weeks ago."

"But if she was killed?"

Aro just shrugs. "There are a lot of places to dump a body in Forks and where it would never be found. He would have to wait five years after she went missing to have her classified as legally dead."

Again I rub my face. "What about Ben?" I know I shouldn't really be asking, but I want to know that we still have enough evidence to put him away.

"After hearing that Angela was on Bella's trail that night, we have sent CSI, Garrett, and Seattle detectives to her home to do a full search and sweep. Any and all video recording equipment will be taken as well as computers and a few other things they are looking for."

"If we don't find anything linking her to Bella's rape, then what?"

"We have to hope that we do, you know we will need proof either way."

I just sigh and nod. "Angela is a smart girl, and I'm not sure she would leave anything lying around that would incriminate her."

"One thing we want to do is run through the details with each of his victims. Then if they are in agreement, we want to introduce them, in hopes that they may know each other or we could find something that links them to one another."

I nod again as I think that would be good for Bella.

"We plan to make sure to have a therapist on hand for anyone who needs someone to speak with."

I only look at Aro who smiles at me.

"Edward," Marcus says as he walks in and joins us. "Aro informed me about everything with the case and I am in full agreement. I have taken over your video gamer's case, and I will need all your notes on it. As of right now, you have this week off, and the next also if you need it. Go be with you brother and Bella. I'm sure she must still be in shock."

"She is," I swallow looking first at Marcus and then at Aro. "Thank you both and I will be sure to make it up to you," I say feeling as if I owe them the world.

"Edward, I have told you, you're a good lawyer, and good man which makes it easy for us to be lenient with you and giving you this time off," Aro states.

"Again, thank you," I say standing up.

I walk to my desk making sure there is nothing that is lying on top of it. I put together all of the information on the gamer's case, and send it with Kate to Marcus. I then pick up my mail, and just about run out of the office.

When I arrive home, Granny and Pops are playing with Ethan. "Where's Bella?" I ask after kissing my son's head.

"Getting dressed in her room," Granny says.

I nod and move down the hall. I knock softly on the door before I call her name. "Bella, can I come in?"

"Yeah," she answers but sounds unsure. I peek inside and see that she is still in her pajamas and looks upset.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"These dirty clothes; they are not what I put on yesterday," she says holding up my shirt and sweatpants that we had put her in yesterday at the hospital.

"No, those are my workout clothes, but they were clean," I answer.

"But this is where I put the clothes I took off last night to put on my pajamas."

I sigh. "Bella we had to change you into something else at the hospital."

She looks at me confused.

"Your father's blood was on your clothes."

Bella's eyes tear up. "That's what hit my face, his blood?"

I nod at her, but add nothing more.

"Why would he kill himself in front of me; why make me see that?" she begs me to answer.

"I don't think he was thinking clearly." I say, now knowing he planned to kill her, not himself.

Bella snorts. "Yes he was! He wanted me to hurt. He wanted me to be punished, and this is how he's doing it."

"Maybe, but he won't win, because we will get through this," I tell her.

Bella starts to cry and I pull her into my arms.

"I'm not sure what I am supposed to feel. My parents haven't been a part of my life in almost three years. I feel angry, hurt, sad, lonely … I may not have any family left, and if I do, it's a little girl who's going to need a lot of help. Not to mention she already has a father who loves her, and is trying hard to do his best for her."

"You feel what you feel, Bella – there is no wrong way to feel in this situation. If you are angry, then you are angry, and the same goes for being sad or happy."

Bella nods at me and looks at the clock. "Why aren't you at work?" she asks.

I chuckle over how confused she sounds.

"They gave me the week off," I tell her.

Bella looks at me and I wink at her. "What do you say about you and me taking Ethan out for the morning? And then maybe we could stop by and check on Emmett?"

"Sounds good; I just need to get my head on straight, and get dressed."

"I'll be in the living room," I kiss the top of her head before leaving the room.

"Pops, Granny," I say as I sit down. "Bella and I are taking Ethan out for a bit."

"I think it would do her good to get some fresh air," Pops says as he nods toward Bella's room.

 **~Chimera~**

I push Ethan's stroller and Bella's arm is linked with mine. "Do you think we should look into putting Ethan into daycare a few days a week, so he has friends his age?"

I turn my head a little. "Do you think he needs that?" I ask.

Bella sighs. "Not right now, but after the summer, he'll be two, and I just thought if he had two days to play with other kids his age may be good for him. He enjoys his time with Siobhan, a lot."

I smile turning back around. "Yes, he does, and we have a few months to look into it, but I don't think any more than three days a week."

"Oh, I agree, I was thinking two at the most, but we will have to see what is best and recommended." I can hear the smile in Bella's voice.

Without thinking, I turn my head kissing the top of hers. "I believe that is a great idea, but we need to remember that Granny and Pops will still want time with Ethan," I add.

"No doubt," Bella chuckles.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling that Jasper may find that he if he gets a job here, he will have two willing babysitters on hand."

I sigh hearing Jasper's name. I still have to talk to him but I am really unsure where to even start.

"What?" Bella asks looking at me.

"I want to talk to Jasper about Alice," I stop and look down at Ethan who has fallen asleep. I stop and tilt his seat back a little to make him more comfortable. "I need to get him out of Alice's grip. Thank God he never married her."

"He was with her for a few years, and for most of them, it sounds as if she was abusing him, Edward. You do understand that it is going to take time for him to get better?" she says.

"Yeah, I know," I respond.

"Don't worry though; I think he is slowly coming around to the fact that Alice, at this point, is not a good mother for Siobhan."

I hum in agreement. "Would you come with me, to speak to Jasper?" I ask and can feel Bella's eyes on me. "I just want to make sure he doesn't give Alice any information about you or Ethan. I really want to go through the letters he left, and make sure we have everything," I explain.

"Okay, I'll go," she answers.

I let out a sigh because I know I still have to talk to her about potentially meeting Ben's other victims.

"When I was at the office this morning, Aro and Marcus talked to me about a few things off the record. One of the things they mentioned involves you, and I want to discuss that, but I don't want you to feel obligated to try anything, okay?" I ask.

She nods at me, and still looks relatively relaxed, so I decide to let it out.

"They think it would be good—and help the case—if you and the other victims meet," I say quickly.

"Oh, that is a great idea. I think that would be best for all of us as well," Bella says making me stop and look at her.

"I want them all to know that what he did was wrong, and we did nothing to deserve it. None of it was our fault, and I want them to know that."

I nod at her surprised to hear her say this.

"I know many victims—survivors—think it's their fault. In order to get better and learn to live we all have to know it was not us, or anything we did. I want them to hear it from me that nothing they did caused him to do vile things to any of us. This is all on him, and I think it will make me feel better to know they believe that, too. I will not give him that power over me, and I want them to understand that, too."

I keep one hand on the stroller and I wrap the other around her.

"You're something else, you know that?"

I hear Bella snort a little. "Well, the way I feel now is all thanks to my group, Rose, and Tanya. It's them that have helped to get me to where I am now."

"It's you, too, Bella. Don't doubt your own self-worth, and the healing that you've made happen."

 **~Chimera~**

Bella and I arrive at the hospital and head straight to Emmett's room. When we get there, I see that Rose and my mom are sitting with him.

"Hey," Rose says looking at me. "Hey, Bella, want to go and have a coffee with me, so Edward can visit for a bit?"

"Sure," Bella says and Rose walks to her.

I stop Rose from walking out the door. "I just want a half hour with him and mom, and then he's all yours again. Thanks for this, Rose."

Rose just looks at me. "Edward, he's your brother." she comments.

"Yes, and you are his wife-to-be. That certainly outranks brother," I sigh. "If it were Bella in there, I would want to be with her as much as I could; even if that meant pushing others to the side a little."

Rose surprises me by hugging me. "You had better remain this man standing before me right now. This is the one I knew back in college, and the one Emmett talks about. This is the wonderful guy Bella remembers meeting at school when classes first started. I hope that other Edward—the distrusting one—is gone for good," Rose whispers to me.

"He is, this is me, and I will do all I can to make sure everyone knows who I am," I whisper back to her.

I move her out of my arms, and head to the seat she just left. "Hi, Mom, where's Dad?" I ask hoping that I don't sound pissed off.

"Carlisle's talking to Emmett's doctor. I told him that Rose had a right to be here, and that she had been here all night when he couldn't be bothered."

I let out a sigh, knowing my mom's clearly angry. "Are you and Dad going to work this out?" I ask no longer wanting to just wait it out.

"Ask me again in five months because right now my answer would be _no_ ," she states.

I gulp looking at her.

"Edward, I've had enough of it. I'm tired of him grieving as if Alice were dead. He was willing to believe that she was raped—he was willing to forget everything she did—as if being raped gives you a green light to behave like she has. When Alice admitted that she lied, all he could do was make more excuses for her. He said that something bad must have happened to her because he can't imagine this is all her fault. The real problem is that she won't get better until she admits to her own demons, which she'll never do as long as he lets her play the victim." She lets out a long breath and then shakes her head.

"The DNA came back today, Siobhan is not Jasper's child, and Jenks doesn't think the court will hand her over to us. Due to the problems that are currently in our marriage, and the fact that your father made an ass out of himself to the judge at her bail hearing ... I just don't know what is going to happen to the poor child."

I groan, knowing that it will take some battling to get the Court to leave Siobhan with Jasper.

"I'll work on it and see what I can do," I say taking another deep breath.

"You have enough on your plate."

"I do, but she could be Bella's sister. Let's face it, Alice is unfit and Charlie is dead. Bella may be her only living family besides Ethan and us. She is my niece, and my son, who may be her nephew both love her. Those reasons are enough for me to get involved; those facts are all the justification I need."

I turn looking at Emmett and see he is still connected to several tubes and machines. "How is he?" I ask moving our conversation to the reason I'm here.

"They're keeping him in a coma for about a week. He has some swelling of his brain and the doctor said they need to reduce it before they can let him regain consciousness."

I think over her words for a few minutes. "Is he going to make it through this, Mom?"

"They think so, but he may have some problems. They say they will not know until he wakes up."

I nod at her, simply looking at my big brother. He has always been large and strong, but right now he looks weak, and that doesn't suit him.

The door opens and I turn expecting to see Rose, but it's not. My father stands there, looking thin, and tired.

"Edward?" he says sounding somewhat surprised to see me.

"Dad," I reply.

He stares at me for a few seconds and then walks into the room standing at the foot of Emmett's bed.

"How have you been?" he asks quietly.

"I've been better; you?" I say with a snap, which makes him seem to struggle to swallow.

"I've been better, too," he says sounding sad. "Look, Edward, I know you don't think that I have been there for you, but—"

I snort and stand up sharply cutting him off. "You're right, Dad. You haven't been there for me; you've seen _my_ son once, and that was only for a few minutes. Not once have you asked about him since, or even bothered to get information about his heart murmur, have you?"

My dad opens and closes his mouth. "I have had a lot—"

I yet again cut him off. "On your plate, like I haven't? I have had to move and change jobs to be close to my family."

"That was your choice; you could have asked Bella to move to Seattle," he states.

I shake my head at him. "To a place that makes her feel the pain and harshness of which she lived when she was there last?"

"If a place causes her pain then maybe she should be seeing someone and they should question her ability to be a parent," he retorts.

I step forward and my mom jumps up clasping my arm, stopping me from wrapping my hands around his throat.

"For your information, not that you give two shits since it doesn't revolve around your perfectly crazy daughter, Bella is a great mom. She does everything for Ethan and loves him dearly, so don't you dare question her abilities!"

"Alice is having trouble, and I think she has serious mental health issues that don't allow her to do the right thing. She can't control it."

"There you go again making it out as if she can do what she wants and get away with it," I snort.

"I'm not, Edward, I'm trying to find out why she's done the things she has. There has to be a reason—a medical reason—for the things she has done."

"I'm not going to dispute that she's off her rocker, but make no mistake about her actions, Dad. She is capable of hurting anyone, and sane or not, she is nothing more than a spoiled rotten bitch, whom I could not give two shits about!" I hiss at him making him lower his eyes.

"You do know that she's the reason that Emmett's laying here in this hospital bed, right? Do you know what your precious little Alice did, Dad? She called him and told him a bunch of lies, and then called Charlie to tell him Emmett was coming for him. If it weren't for your poor sick daughter, your heroic son wouldn't be fighting for his life in this bed right now! As far as I am concerned, you can go blather your tales of how your poor Alice is just sick at the moment to someone else because that shit won't sell for much here."

I don't wait for him to say anything else before I walk out of the room. I have never in my life wanted to hit anyone the way I would love to punch him for defending Alice. I let out a growling sound and have to clench my teeth in order not to punch the wall in front of me.

"Edward," I turn seeing that Bella and Rose are looking at me.

"I'm okay, Emmett is okay," I assure them so that they are not worried about him. "I'm just pissed off at him," I say with a motion of my head as the door had just opened and my parents were about to walk out.

"Rose, Carlisle and I are going for lunch. We'll be back soon," the tone of my mom's voice lets me know that they will not be eating.

"Son," my father says looking at me. His eyes move to Bella and back to me. "I'm sorry for what I said. I haven't been sleeping and have been very angry …"

I don't acknowledge him, and he sighs walking away. My mom kisses my face and then walks after him.

"Do you mind if I?" Rose says pointing at the door.

I shake my head at her giving her a smile. "No, go be with him. Be sure to tell him I'll be back later tonight."

Rose nods at me and walks into the room, but my eyes have already gone to Bella, who's staring right at me.

It takes her a few more seconds before she walks over to me and wraps her arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Edward, he may just need time to rule out all possibilities before believing Alice has serious issues."

I nod at her and pull back from Bella. "I think —" I stop mid-sentence as Angela comes into my view. "You have got to be kidding me?" I mutter and Bella's head turns around.

"You had better turn around and walk the other way," I demand.

Angela looks at me in shock. "I just wanted to see that Emmett's okay. My parents haven't heard anything, and I wanted to know he was okay. I don't mean to hurt anyone …" Her eyes move to Bella and she looks at her as if she's pleading. "I didn't know about Ben, or what he did to you. I thought it was just me he was like that with."

I feel a form of guilt rip through me, as her words sink in, but before I can utter a word Bella is speaking.

"If he did in fact rape you, then you should report it. One would then ask why you would plan to have someone believe that they had been raped."

Just like that Bella's words cause me to remember how she had planned with Alice to make Bella believe she had been raped, and the sad guilty feeling I had is replaced with anger.

Angela shakes her head at Bella. "No, that's not what happened. We wanted you to think you got drunk and willingly slept with Uley," Angela states.

Bella snorts. "By spiking my drink and making me drunk?" Bella shakes her head. "You aren't allowed to be near me, and since I am here with the father of my son, to visit his brother you should leave, before you go to jail for violation of a court order."

"I grew up with Emmett and I have more right to be here than you do."

Her words spike my own want for Angela to leave. "Emmett is my brother and I know he wouldn't want you here, so go, now." I pick up my cell calling the police since she is in violation of her restraining order. As soon as she knows who I am on the phone with she turns tail and starts to leave.

I hang up and let out a sigh. "I'm contacting security then we can leave."

Bella nods at me and we walk away hand in hand.

We arrive at Pops to see Jasper who tells us that his visit with Alice was his last. He tells us how he explained to her that it was over. We knew he was planning to do this, but he said he had to do it in person. I could see by the look on his face that he meant his words, and that he is trying everything possible to keep Siobhan. We have just left when I get a call from Aro. He's calling to tell me the meeting for all of Ben's victims will be tomorrow at lunch time in Seattle. Bella takes the news better than I thought she would, but I can still see the fear in her eyes. I know the fear is caused by more than meeting the other people Ben violated and raped, it is also because we will be back in Seattle.

 **~Chimera~**

I sit next to Bella, feeling nervous for her, as I look at the door in front of us. She wasn't able to sleep last night, so we went through the letters that Jasper dropped off. Some of them were harder to read than others. For me the hardest one was where Bella wrote to me, telling me about being raped. I could feel how hurt and scared she was. I could hear the words that weren't there, the ones telling me how much she needed me. I could also hear the way she was silently begging me to do one more DNA test. I couldn't hold back my own tears as the letter made me realize everything for that she had been through. We yet again ended up sharing a bed, neither one of us sleeping; we just held each other for hours.

I hear the door open and a girl walks through with an older woman next to her. As soon as everyone arrives, Aro and Garrett get everyone's attention. They take the time to talk everyone through what will happen during the court case. They then ask that everyone take a break and grab something to drink if they want. When everyone has returned, they go on to explain that they would like all the rape survivors to introduce themselves, and talk over things to see if there are any common grounds they might share.

During the initial talk, I notice Bella's attention seems to be on one of the girls in particular.

"What's wrong?" I ask as Bella takes her own cup out to make her coffee. Her eyes go back to the girl and then she looks at me.

"Bree, the girl with red hair," she says and I hum waiting for her to carry on. "The first time I met Benjamin he said he was waiting for his girlfriend. We know now that his girlfriend was Angela, right?"

I nod and wait for her to continue.

"I saw her that night but …"

"But what?" I ask, knowing she needs a little push.

"She had red hair, and she reminded me of Bree," Bella says sounding confused.

I turn looking at Bree and try to cast my mind back to then. I hum as I remember that Angela did buy a red wig. My eyes move and as I look at each girl, I swallow.

"Fuck," I hiss because I know for a fact that at some point Angela has had similar dresses, hair, and even contacts of the same eye color as each of the girls.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," I mumble and walk quickly over to Garrett as I pull my cell phone out.

"Mom," I say quickly as she answers.

"Honey?" I know she's taken a little back by the tone of my voice.

"I need you to go to Alice's apartment and get every photo you can find of Angela. I especially need the ones where she's wearing a wig, and tinted contacts."

"Okay?" My mom says sounding as if she thinks I am off my rocker and she's unsure of what she should be saying.

"I need them as soon as humanly possible. Please, Mom, this is so very crucial, I cannot even begin to tell you the importance of it."

"I will get them; I'm already on my way back to Seattle right now. I wanted to get some things for Emmett. The doctor says they plan to bring him out of his coma tomorrow," she states.

I smile a little pleased for my brother. "That's good news."

"I'll call you as soon as I have the pictures. I will go to Alice's first."

"Thanks, Mom. Drive carefully, I love you," I tell her.

"I love you, too, son," she responds before ending the call.

"Garrett, I think Bella has brought up something that will link Angela to the rapes," I whisper and he nods to the side, so I follow him out the door.

He stands looking at me, and I know he wants the information. "Bella said that when she first met Ben, he was waiting for his girlfriend, and then she saw Angela. But at that time she didn't know it was Angela because she was dressed like Bree, including the same red styled hair, and I can bet her eyes were blue, too."

Garrett keeps looking at me.

"When she told me that, I remembered there had been times where I had seen Angela wearing wigs, and colored contacts. After Bella brought it up, I could visualize the different times when Angela was looking or wearing things similar to a few of those girls in there, including dressing like them."

Garrett hums and picks up the files. "Would it have been around late August, or the start of September that Bella saw Ben with a red-headed Angela?"

I nod at him but he can't see it as he's reading, and I hear him sigh, "Bree was raped in early August of 2013. Are you suggesting that Angela was dressing like the victims so he could relive the experiences?"

"It fits some of the rapists' profiles that want to relive it until they get another victim, and this would explain the videos of the rapes."

Garrett nods. "Keep this to yourself, don't even tell Bella, not until we have hard proof."

"I know, Garrett, and I have asked my mom to get the photos that Alice has of her and Angela in case we can find something in them that would link Angela to any of these girls."

"Even if she looked like two of them, it would be enough to bring charges against her," Garrett states.

I nod in agreement. "I'm going to get back in there. I don't want to leave Bella alone."

Garrett nods at me, and I walk away as he starts to make the necessary phone calls.

"I'm back," I say as I sit down next to her, and she hands me a coffee.

"I can see that," she laughs dryly.

I chuckle and wink at her. The rest of the afternoon the girls talk a little and exchange phone numbers. Bella does well, but it's not until we're almost back to Port Angeles that she starts to relax.

"My mom said that they are bringing Emmett out of his coma tomorrow," I say.

"Oh, that's good, right?"

I nod at her, knowing that it's good, but there is a part of me that's worried that he may not be the same as he was before he served over there for so long. Bella places her hand softly on my arm and I turn my eyes so that I can see her, and still see the road.

"He has always been the strong one—I don't like seeing him weak," I tell her.

"He is strong, Edward. Not many people could live through what he has, and it's clear he is a fighter. I'm sure whatever problems he has, he will overcome them. The man you've told me so much about will knock down the gates of hell to survive and beat any odds he is given."

I smile knowing she's right that my brother is a fighter. "I was thinking that maybe tomorrow we should take Ethan out and have lunch. As a family, the three of us just relax before—" I stop during my suggestion, so my voice won't crack with my emotions.

"Sounds good to me, and I hope you know that I will be there for you, if you need me," she says.

 **~Chimera~**

"Morning," Mike says as I walk out freshly showered. "Do you want to eat breakfast here or would you rather take Bella and Ethan out for the day?" He asks, holding up some tickets.

I walk to him taking the tickets from his outstretched hand. Looking down at the tickets, I am instantly in a bit of shock. I look from the tickets and up to him. "Are you sure about this?" I ask knowing this must be something he had planned on taking Bella and Ethan to himself.

"Yeah, besides I'm working overtime today. How about maybe lend me Ethan for a day and night soon, so I can get Jessica to help me?" He stops and grins at me. "You could tell her you want to take Bella out for the day; no doubt she'd understand and agree. Not to mention Bella does need a break, God knows she needs it."

I snort shaking my head. "Mike, you need to man up and be brave and just ask Jessica out, without the pretense of needing her help with my son. I know you love him, but stop using him as your wingman."

Mike merely grins widely at me. "But he's so cute."

I roll my eyes at him. "Thanks," I say turning around, "He's the best parts of both me and his beautiful mom. Now, I need to get dressed and go over to Bella's to get them ready to go to this," I say waving the tickets at him.

I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, before walking back out to find Mike already in his uniform and ready for work. "How is she doing; I've been so busy we haven't talked much?" he asks and I run my fingers through my hair.

"I'm not sure, really. She is holding it in for the most part. I don't think she is actually dealing with it to be honest."

Mike sighs and nods. "Just keep her near you and call if you need me."

I nod at him.

"Let me know how things go with Emmett today," Mike yells as I walk out the door.

"Will do, and try to keep the detectives at bay for a few days and leave Bella alone."

I hear Mike snort loudly "They rule themselves, but believe me we are doing our best," he mutters.

I text Bella just as I get to her door. Within seconds she opens the door and stands there looking at me. "Edward, I told you to just come in, and that's why I gave you the key."

"I know, but I still don't want to intrude on you without notice," I tell her.

"You're not, well not anymore, in fact, I like it when you are here, and it makes me feel …" Bella trails off and shakes her head. "So are you off to see Emmett at the hospital?"

I look at her and I can see that whatever she was going to say is still glistening in her eyes, but there's also the uncertainty of saying it. Not wanting to push her, I move on. "No, well, not until later anyway. Right now though, Mike gave me these tickets," I say handing them to her. "I thought we could have breakfast first and then go to the show. Maybe afterwards we can go to the park as well if it is still nice out, and then back to Pops for dinner with him and Granny. What do you think?"

"That sounds like a wonderful day. Let me go and get changed, okay?"

I nod at her, and as she walks away, I move over to my son.

"Hi, Ethan," I say sitting down next to him.

"Hi, Daddy." He smiles at me and climbs into my lap. "Misses do," he says against my neck as he hugs me.

"I've missed you, too, son."

Ethan lays his head on my chest and stays there, and I just enjoy the moment. Where I know we had and still have a lot going on, I've missed my time with him.

"Could you dress Ethan for me?" Bella asks leaning over the back of the sofa. My eyes first go to her wet chest, and I have to move my eyes to meet hers.

"Sure, love," I say as she turns a light pink color.

Watching her, I clear my throat as she walks back out the room. When I look back at Ethan, I see that he's watching me intently. "Your momma is very pretty," I tell him, and he nods as if he is agreeing with what I said.

Bella comes out just as I am done washing and dressing Ethan. I smile seeing that she too has opted for jeans and a top.

"You look beautiful," I tell her.

She again blushes but then I notice that her eyes look a little red as if she's been crying. I move Ethan to my other side and I pull her next to me in a side hug.

"Are you okay?" I ask. "We can stay here if that would help?" I carry on worried that she's only going because of me.

"No, if I am here my mind seems to replay the whole thing. If I'm busy it stops, even if it's just for a few seconds."

I nod at her. "Did you get any sleep?"

Bella shakes her head, and she seems to think something over. When her eyes meet mine, she clears her throat and I know she's willing to tell me.

"I feel that my sleep may go back to the way it was—the way it was after I was—" Bella stops and drops her voice. "Benjamin," she murmurs out his name.

"Okay, tell me how I can help you?" I ask.

She shrugs. "I'm not really sure," she whispers.

"How about I send Tanya a text asking her if she can see us tomorrow? If she can, we can talk it over between the three of us."

"Yeah, but let's forget about that for now—well everything bad for now—and just make today about this little guy," Bella says as she tickles him.

Ethan giggles and hugs himself closer to me.

"I agree," I tell her as we walk to the closet to get our jackets. Before we leave, I lean close and whisper to her. "But, Bella, I will be reminding you, because your health and happiness mean everything to me."

Bella smiles and again rolls her eyes at me.

I take Bella out to a small diner close to the Olympic Skate Center. I knew if we went to Newton's there would be a lot of people who would know her. I know I cannot prevent everyone from asking how she is, but I would like to prevent as much of it as possible today. Right now she needs to be left alone to deal with everything internally.

When we're done eating, we head to the Olympic Skate Center, where our seats are located right off the ice. Ethan starts to squeal at the characters as they skate across the ice. I've never been to an ice-skating show and where I have seen Disney movies before; I'd never seen them perform a Disney on Ice Show. This is a very entertaining version of Cinderella, and Ethan is enjoying himself. I know now that every chance I get to obtain tickets to a show like this in the future, I will do it.

"Did you like that, Ethan?" I ask as I strap him into his car seat.

He nods at me and at Bella. "Mommy, Cinda!"

I chuckle looking at her. "I don't see her as Cinderella, buddy, but I think you're right she is a true princess," I say.

Bella slaps my arm and I just wink at her.

"Would like to go to the park now?"

"Park!" Ethan replies nodding. "Pops, Gran-Gran, too," he adds as we are driving away.

I smile at him through the rearview mirror. "Yes, son, we'll go there after we play at the park."

Bella and I take turns pushing Ethan on the swing and then going down the slide. We go to see Pops and Gran, and Ethan babbles to them about the show and the park. Siobhan and Jasper come home after spending the day at the center where Jasper is in therapy, and Siobhan is in play therapy. We eat a late lunch with them and Ethan falls asleep after playing with Siobhan. Bella and I ask Granny and Pops to watch Ethan, and we go to the hospital to check on Emmett. I am hoping he is finally awake.

Walking in the room, I see most everything looks exactly the same.

"Hi, Mom," I say kissing her cheek.

I look at Emmett but he's still not awake, or has moved from where he was yesterday.

"Any news yet?" I ask.

"The doctor said it could take hours, even a day or two," my mom sighs.

I frown looking at Bella and she pats my shoulder. "He'll wake up when he is ready, Edward, don't worry," she tells me.

"I know," I say letting out a deep breath. "Bella, can you stay here with him while I take Mom to get something to eat and drink?" I ask quietly, knowing from the looks of it she has not moved from my brother's side in hours.

"Edward, I want to stay here," my mom states.

"You need to eat, Mom, and Bella will text me if anything happens," I tell her.

My mom sighs and looks at Bella. "Are you sure this okay, Bella?"

"Yes, of course it is, Esme," Bella replies.

My mom simply smiles a little. "Rose is due back any minute now. She went to the center to hand in a form for emergency leave."

"Okay," Bella says, "Harry, her boss, is very nice. I am sure she'll get the time off that she needs."

My mom nods at her and then looks to me. "Well, let's go, so we can get back here," she says.

As we walk to the cafeteria, my mom links her arm with mine. "How is Bella doing?" she asks me.

"Not too good, but I think she's trying hard to block out what happened."

My mom lets out a deep breath. "That poor child, I really just cannot imagine what she must feel. It's incomprehensible to me that any parent could take their life in front of their child. I think he must have been mentally unstable," she adds with a tsk.

"Me, too, but I think she's trying hard to just get out of the house."

My mom hums in agreement. "I am rather surprised that she came here, she wasn't too upset to be in the same place her father's suicide happened?"

I gulp a little having not thought about how she would feel coming here. I look back at the way we just came as my cell dings.

I take it out seeing it's a text message from Bella. ~ _Just so you know Rose is here now, but still no change with Emmett. Rose said to make sure your mom eats because she thinks she's been skipping meals. ~_

I smile a little hoping if she needs to talk Rose will listen.

"Come on, Mom," I say causing her to start walking again. I don't start to speak to her again until we are sitting at a table with our food.

"So, how are things with you and Dad?" I ask with some concern.

"We're taking a break," she says quietly.

I look at her. "Taking a break, really, aren't you a little old to do that?"

I ask in somewhat of a high voice, and my mom just raises her eyebrows at me. "No, we're not too old for that; it is the sensible thing and better than the alternative of heading straight to divorce court. Right now I need time away from him, and away from him choosing one child over everyone else. I have rented a condo that comes fully furnished with utilities included."

"Mom," I say weakly as this sounds awfully permanent to me.

"Edward, this is a month-to-month lease, but I got it because I needed a place to stay. Besides, there's a room for Emmett for when and if he wants to stay here in Port Angeles."

I simply look at her. "What about staying at Pops' house?"

"That house is for you, Bella, and Ethan. Besides, I would have to bring my furniture or get new stuff, and to me that would mean this is more of a permanent situation. I still love your father, Edward, and I'm hoping he will see what he is doing during this break."

"Me, too, Mom." I clasp her hand showing her that I am here for her. "Now start eating," I say reminding her that we have our meals in front of us. Though I'm not hungry, I make sure she is eating.

We only get halfway through when my cell goes again. It's Bella texting again, only this time she's telling me that Emmett's waking up.

Both my mom and I run all the way back up to his room. When we get there, I see Bella and Rose standing outside, hugging each other. My mom walks in his room, leaving us outside.

"Is he okay?" I ask immediately since they both look rather upset.

Bella nods, but looks at me and I can see she looks scared.

"What is it then?" I ask.

"I think he may not remember everything clearly. He thinks he's still overseas in the war zone."

I frown a little, but I know this could just be his body protecting itself from the shock of the situation.

Before I can say anything to that effect, Rose starts to speak. "He doesn't remember me," she cries making me gulp with worry.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp … who saw that coming? So things are getting better between Edward and Bella, but they both still need to open up to the other fully. Things in the next chapter will cover some things not fully covered here, but there were some clues to show how things happened. Let us know what you think so far.**

 **There may not be a chapter posting this week, it will all depend on how I (Kasi) am doing with my own mental state, and Nikky is doing with this crud she managed to get. A great friend of mine for over 30 years was diagnosed with brain cancer on August 17** **th** **, 2016 and she died on December 20** **th** **. So the day after Christmas for me and my family will be spent driving two and a half hours in what is forecasted to be crappy weather. We will be there most of the day, so getting things done over the next three to four days is not looking positive to say the least. Nikky is busy working on her part of chapter 28 and it looks great so far, because I have went in and tinkered in it too, but there is no promise of it posting next week. No matter what we will not ever leave you all hanging and it will be updated as soon as we can.**

 **On behalf of Nikky and I, we want to wish you and yours a wonderful holiday season and a blessed and happy new year.**

 **XOXO, Kasi & (Nikky).**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you all for your patience, while waiting for chapters. Please read the A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 **Bella POV**

The door to Emmett's room opens and I let out a small smile as Rose walks in.

"Edward has just taken Esme down to the cafeteria for something to eat," I tell her as I text Edward to let him know Rose is back.

"Good, tell him to make sure she eats while she's down there. She hasn't been eating, and she thinks she can fool me."

I frown looking at Rose hoping she explains what she means.

"She's not been eating anything that I know of, and every time I ask, she keeps saying she was just down to eat something before I arrived. Like I was born yesterday, right?" Rose states.

I chuckle nodding at her.

I finish texting Edward to tell him to make sure Esme eats, and I mention she may be missing meals. I open my mouth to speak but Rose beats me to it.

"How are you doing?"

I smile lightly. "That's what I was going to ask you," I chuckle, but she keeps looking at me.

I shrug a little. "Not sure, I passed—" I stop as I am hit by the memories and feelings of my father shooting himself. "Where it happened and I …"

"You pushed past your feelings of both not wanting to be here, and wanting to run from here, for Edward. Am I right?"

I nod at her. "I mean, I'm fine in this room, and even in the cafeteria; it's just in the lobby … it makes me have this urge to run and hide."

"What did Edward say when you told him?" she asks me.

I shake my head at her. "He's already dealing with Emmett, Rose. I don't want him to feel guilty. In my opinion, he has enough going on as it is, and shouldn't have to deal with my issues as well."

"But he would want to help you, and there could even be another entrance to the hospital. You should tell him, it would save you from going past that area, and you'd be telling him how you feel, not hiding it," Rose tells me.

"Maybe," I say.

"What else is going on?" Rose asks.

I chuckle as she knows me so well. "I slept well the first night after I left here, but last night I couldn't seem to slow my heart rate and settle down. It felt like someone was crushing my chest from the inside … for a while I thought this was a heart attack." I stop and gather my thoughts and Rose waits for me to continue. "I did my breathing exercises, but it didn't take away the feeling or stress. Before I knew what I was doing, I was outside of Mike's apartment."

Rose looks at me nodding. "That makes perfect sense, Bella; Mike helped make you feel safe those first months after you arrived here. Your brain must have known what you needed," she assures me.

I bit my lip feeling guilty and Rose raises only one eyebrow in silent questioning.

I let out a deep sigh, hating that she's able to read me so well, but still seems to want me to say it out aloud. "I was there for Edward. My brain was screaming at me to go to him, but before I could knock, the fear that I was jumping too fast and far ahead struck me. So I went back home, and just laid in Ethan's room with him."

"How do feel now?" she asks.

I shake my head. "I want him there, but …" I wave my hands around, "there's too much going on, and I don't want to push us into anything too quickly. We need to deal with the baggage from the past before we are able to move forward and be anything more than friends."

"Do you want to be more than friends with Edward?"

I look at Rose who simply looks back at me waiting for me to answer her.

A light mumble makes us both turn to Emmett, who's moving a little.

"I'll get the doctor," Rose yells and runs out the room.

"Emmett, its Bella," I say softly to him, just as his eyes flutter open. He frowns at me, and I give him a smile. "Edward's here, so is your mom. I'll text them now and let them know that you're awake."

"Edward, my mom, here?" He mutters sounding confused. "What are they doing here?"

"You're in the hospital," I tell him.

Emmett shakes his head at me. "No, I mean here in Iraq?"

I gulp but before I can say anything Rose is next to me. "Emmy, I'm so glad you're awake," she cries at him

"Do I know you?" he asks and I feel Rose's body stiffen.

"Ladies, we need to ask you to leave so we can look Mr. Cullen over," the doctor says as he nudges us out of the way.

Rose starts to sob as we walk out of the room. I look back at Emmett who's talking to the doctor. "Who was the blonde woman – she's beautiful." I hear him mutter just as the door closes and Rose breaks down in my arms.

 **~Chimera~**

I stay off to the side as Edward and his mom talk softly to Emmett. My eyes go to Rose who is standing more in the corner then next to the bed. I can see the pain and worry she has because of Emmett not remembering her. He remembers vaguely corresponding with her, but not seeing her before. The doctor is unsure how soon, or if all of his memories will return. He seems to be struggling with the present time as well as the past three years.

Emmett's eyes land on me and then move back to Edward. I watch him whisper something to Edward, and it makes him look over his shoulder at me. He winks and looks back at Emmett before nodding his head at him.

"I should go," Rose whispers as she bends down picking up her bag off the floor.

"Rose," I say worried about her.

She shakes her head at me and starts to walk to the door.

"Hey, Rosie, you're not leaving, are you?" Emmett belts out making her turn to him.

"You need time with your family," she says and I can hear her trying hard not to cry.

"But I want to know you—well remember you," he states.

"Yes, Rose, I agree, he needs time and your help to remember. Besides, I was rather hoping that you could stay overnight here tonight for me. I haven't seen my grandson in ages," Esme says making me smile.

But Rose's eyes go to Edward, and he shakes his head.

"I would like to spend the night with Ethan and Bella myself, and I need to speak to Bella about a few things."

Rose's eyes move to Emmett and I look to see he's grinning.

"Yeah, Rosie, I need the lowdown on what I have missed, and these guys will only give me the short version. Something about you tells me that you won't mince words, and you'll give it to me straight."

"Okay then," Rose says walking back, but this time toward the chair at his bedside. Edward stands up and gives her a hug. I can see that he's whispering something in her ear. When he lets her go, he walks over to me.

"Coming home, love?" he asks me.

I nod at him and stand up.

"See you later, Em," I tell him.

"Make sure you bring Ethan with you when you come back. I need to make up for lost time with my nephew," he stops and looks to Edward. "Be sure to bring some photos and make sure I know the times we spent together, because I don't want scare the guy by not remembering him."

Even with Emmett's words being so innocent, I can feel the unsureness of everyone in the room as to what they should say.

"Wait, what have I missed now?" Emmett asks.

"Nothing, you've not had much time back here; in fact you've only had two weeks since he was born," Rose answers partially telling him the truth.

"Oh, so more than likely, the lil' guy hardly knows me, huh?" Emmett asks weakly.

"Just relax and we'll bring him here to meet you, Em, but you need to rest first," Edward tells his brother.

Edward and Esme say their goodbyes to Emmett and we walk out.

"Bella?" I look at Esme as she speaks to me. "I would like it if I could pop in and see Ethan tonight for a bit."

"Of course, Esme," I say feeling slightly confused since this is what she just told Emmett and Rose she was doing.

"I didn't want you to feel like you had to let me see him, and I was making an excuse so Rose would stay with Emmett."

I sigh nodding at her. "You're more than welcome to come and see Ethan, Esme," I say.

Edward links our hands together as we start to walk out of the hospital and I hold on tightly as we walk through the lobby.

 **~Chimera~**

We arrive home just as Ethan is done with his bath. "I made some soup, and it's in the pot on the stove, if you would like some," granny says with a smile.

"I would love some," Edward tells her and looks at me.

"Me, too," I say looking at Granny as she gives me a wink and a nod to say she would stay with Esme and Ethan.

It's not that I don't trust her; I only want Ethan to be more comfortable around her before she has one-on-one alone time with him.

"Do you think Emmett will remember?" I ask Edward as he places the bowl of soup in front of me.

"I hope so … and not just because I will have to remind him again of how fucked up this whole situation is, but also for Rose," he says.

I nod at him, but there seems to be something else behind his words.

"Is that all?" I ask him, and he sighs.

"There's a part of me that would prefer him not to remember what Alice did because she may very well be the reason he's hurt," he answers.

"Yeah and then there's the fact that it was my father who shot him," I add.

Edward looks at me sadly. "Yes, that is not an easy thing to deal with, but he wouldn't blame you for that," Edward tries to reassure me.

"He very well may, it's always easier to blame someone you don't know than someone you love," I reply.

Edward lets out a shaky breath as he looks at me. "Are we talking about Emmett still, or my father?" he asks me.

I shrug feeling unsure of whom I am speaking of.

"My father isn't blaming you," he says and I merely look at him.

"You're right, he's not, but he is blaming everyone but Alice. This is her fault. She had choices, and she made the wrong ones," I say.

"So has my father," he replies.

I shake my head as the tears start to fall. "I don't even know if I am supposed to miss them. I don't know how to feel. I mean, they haven't been a part of my life for the past two years. When they walked away, it felt like I was being abandoned." I stop and snort. "In a way I think my mind thought of them as already dead, to help deal with the fact they didn't want me, or Ethan. Now I have truly lost them, and the way I lost them, I …"

Edward leaps out of his seat, and as he hugs me to him I start to cry. He gently lifts me and sits down on my seat with me in his lap.

"Why couldn't they just let me be, let me live my life? Was my choice so bad?" I ask.

"No, your choices were not bad at all, sweetheart, but some people need to be able to control others, it's just a part of who they are," he states.

I snort a little. "I feel as if there's something wrong with me because I'm not reacting as a good child should, when they lose their parents," I tell him.

"How does one react?" Edward asks me and I shrug having no clue.

"Crying, depressed, sad, hurt, and missing them, but certainly not angry at them," I admit.

"Bella, honey, the way they died was not normal, and they weren't exactly good parents. You have to stop trying to live up to what they wanted you to be and how you think they would expect you to react. You need to react and let yourself deal with things the way you need to. I am here for you, and believe me, the feelings you are experiencing are quite normal and perfectly fine," Edward soothes me.

I hide my face in his chest and allow him to give me the comfort I need. I feel myself calming down, and I know that I am able to start to pull myself together. I open my eyes but feel embarrassed when I see my snot and tears on his shirt.

"Hey, you don't need to feel embarrassed around me, especially not for crying," Edward says and tips my head up to look me in the eyes.

"I know that," I say.

Edward just looks at me.

"It's the snot and tears I feel embarrassed about, not the crying part," I tell him.

Edward looks down at his shirt and shrugs chuckling a little. "This is fine; besides, I am pretty sure Ethan wiped his face on the other side earlier."

I hit his chest lightly letting out a soft breath. "Do you think you could sleep over here tonight?" I ask, dropping my eyes from his. "I wouldn't ask but I slept better when you were here the other night, and I feel so tired." I feel myself blush hoping that I haven't made it clear to him that I have become accustomed to him being with me. I know after last night that I sleep so much better when he's with me, holding me, and keeping me safe, even if it's from my own thoughts.

I move to get up and start to clean the table, but Edward pulls my arm making me turn back to him.

"Since we met back up again, the only time I have slept peacefully is when you or Ethan has been near me. You both make me feel more at home than anywhere ever has. It is as if my brain can finally switch off because it knows you and Ethan are safe, and therefore, my heart is safe for the night, too," he tells me.

I swallow a little over how Edward seems to be feeling the same feelings that I am. Edward gently brushes my hair out the way.

"Bella, I know we can't move forward, not with all the stuff still hanging around us, but I still want us to grow closer." He smiles at me. "How about this, you tell me if I sleep over here too much, okay?"

I smile feeling so much more relaxed. "I will," I tell him, knowing deep down I want him here all the time.

"Let me take my mom home and get her settled in. Then I'll come back and get changed." Edward turns and looks toward the door. "If I hurry, could I help put Ethan to bed?"

"Yeah, I'll keep him up for you," I say with a smile.

Edward leans into me giving me a soft but lingering kiss on the cheek.

"I should be an hour at the most," he tells me.

I nod at him as I think of an alternative plan. "You could ask her to sleep in your room at Mike's," I joke but Edward just looks at me.

"Do you think he'd mind her staying there?"

I chuckle shaking my head. "No, I think he would be okay with that," I tell him.

Edward grins at me. "I'll see what they both say, and hopefully I will not have to leave at all."

Edward picks up his cell and puts it to his ear. "Hey, Mike, it's Edward," he says and then rolls his eyes.

I know instantly it's because Mike must have told him that he knows who is calling because he has caller identification; I've heard it myself a time or two.

"Okay, well I was just wondering if you would mind if my mom used my room for the night. I'll be staying with Bella tonight, and I really would rather not drive her to Pops' if it's okay with you?"

I watch him and Edward smiles a little. "I know I am paying you rent, but it's still polite to ask my roommate for his opinion on things like having someone spend the night." Edward grins and shakes his head again. "Okay, thanks, Mike, I'll see you sometime tomorrow."

Edward clicks to end the call and looks at me. "Well, that half is done. Now I just have to convince my mom that it is a great idea for her to stay next door, rather than go to Pops' place."

Edward walks out and I follow him. "Mom," he says as he sits down. He picks up Ethan and places him on his lap, and right away Ethan hugs in to him. I can tell from his actions that he has missed Edward these past few days.

"I was thinking that since I am staying here tonight, maybe you could stay in my room at Mike's. I have already spoken to Mike, and he doesn't mind your being there and you'd be close to Ethan."

Esme looks at him, and I know a little encouragement will help. "This way you can have breakfast with us and spend some extra time with Ethan before going back to the hospital in the morning." I smile hoping this may help her choose to stay at Mike's.

"Yes, that would be nice, but …" she looks down at her clothes.

"I have several items of clothing, including pajamas that are still new, if you would like come to my bedroom and choose some things. We are the same size, so I am sure they will fit," Granny says causing both Edward and me to smile.

Esme gives her a smile and I watch as Granny takes her down the hall. I look at Edward and Ethan and see how sleepy my son looks.

"He looks tired," I say and Ethan's eyes flutter a little.

"He does," Edward agrees softly.

"I'll take Esme to Mike's and show her around and get her settled, if you two want to get that little guy to bed," Granny says a few moments later as she comes back in the room.

I shake my head as Granny walks out of the house with Esme, without giving us any chance to decline her offer.

"She's good at getting her way, isn't she?" Edward asks with a smile.

"She is, and it looks as if she gave your mom plenty of things to wear, so I guess she'll be here for breakfast in the morning."

Edward nods, and gives me a smile. "I'm glad she was able to persuade my mother to stay because I have missed time with this guy."

I smile at Edward and caress the top of Ethan's head which is resting on Edward's chest.

"Come on, let's get him to bed," Edward says and we both stand to take Ethan to his room.

I change him for bed and then lie next to him as Edward reads a bedtime story. Edward reads the whole book, even though Ethan is fast asleep before finishing the first three pages.

"I'll just go over to my place and get changed and I'll be right back," he tells me.

"You should really think about leaving some clothes here, to save you from having to do that," I comment as he helps me out of Ethan's bed.

"You sure you don't mind?"

I nod at him. "Of course I don't mind, or I wouldn't have suggested it. Plus, I think I can clear out a drawer for you."

Edward chuckles and winks at me. "That's more than enough room for a week's worth of clothes."

I look at Edward and then shake my head not getting his joke.

I walk into my room and put on some music that helps me to relax as I get changed. I then start to go through my chest of drawers. I manage to clean out one whole drawer and half of another, feeling pleased that Edward has plenty of room.

I hear a knock on the door and I can't help but smile. "Come in," I say facing the door just as Edward peeks in.

"You have one full drawer all to yourself and a half of the left top one above it," I say while waving my hand at the drawers.

"Great," he smiles and then walks in with a large bag. "I have two weeks of clothing in this."

"Eh … Edward, that's not all, going to fit," I state with wide eyes.

"Oh, she who has little faith," he says with a smile.

I just look at him, and he ignores me. I watch in amazement as he folds clothes and then sets them in the drawer. He puts his boxers and socks in the top half drawer. Then he pulls out some clothes on hangers and it appears there are shower like hooks on them, and in the end he has at least five shirts hanging from one hanger hook. He does it again with pants and suit jackets. In the end, he uses about a six inch space in my closet, but has hung up and folded enough clothes to last for a full two weeks.

I am left speechless when it looks as if most of his clothes are now in my room. "Okay," I say and then chuckle. "You're going to have to show me all this again, when I am more awake."

Edward chuckles and nods at me. "It took me a few times watching the YouTube video to figure it out, but it does a good job of compacting things into a small space."

I just nod at him and climb into bed. Edward starts to make his way to the chair, but I pull the covers off the other side. "Just get in the bed, Edward," I say.

Edward looks at me, and I know he is making sure that I am certain of what I am saying is what I actually want. Once he knows I'm okay, he gets in and pulls me close to him so that my head is on his chest. I let out a deep breath and snuggle close.

"Sleep, love," he whispers and starts to run his fingers through my hair.

 **~Chimera~**

I wake feeling more rested than I have in days. As I turn my head, I see that Edward is already awake but still looking peaceful.

"You okay?" I ask, and he nods at me with a smile.

"I'm just enjoying this moment of peace and quiet. It's letting me have the illusion that everything is okay."

"I know; in here we can just pretend that the world is at peace and nothing is wrong. However, when we walk out that door …"

"We have to face reality," Edward finishes for me.

I feel his hand running through my hair, and I close my eyes enjoying the feeling.

"Mama, Mama, Daddy, Daddy," our son's chant is heard over the baby monitor.

"And there's our wake-up call," Edward chuckles.

I feel his lips on my head and I lift it as he slides out from under me.

"Well, I guess we should get moving; we need to get our son ready to meet his Uncle Emmett," I say and Edward nods at me.

Edward and I pick up Ethan and then walk into the kitchen to find both Esme and Granny making breakfast.

"Morning," Esme says, but she looks as if she hasn't had much sleep.

"Morning," I reply.

"Are you both coming to the hospital today?" Esme asks.

"If that's still okay, and we're thinking of bringing Ethan with us," Edward answers as he sits down on the chair across from Esme.

"Yes, that's perfect. Your father said he'd pop in later tonight." Esme states and I raise my brow because I can hear the angry tone in her voice.

I glance at Edward who also looks to be in shock at his mother's tone.

"Has something happened that I … we should know about?"

"Alice was charged with attempted murder last night, and quite a few other charges including facilitating rape," Esme tells us.

I let out a soft gasp though I already assumed this would happen sooner rather than later.

"Your father wasn't even aware of half of the things she did until the judge read the charges. Jenks, of course, tried for bail, but the judge pretty much laughed at the request. The judge denied bail, and went off on Jenks, who plainly told him that Alice is up to her neck in hot water. He recommended that if he did not want his client locked up for life, he should consider speaking to her about a plea bargain. After court recessed, Jenks confirmed what the judge had said. Apparently, the small amount of evidence the DA shared with him, showed that Alice will be lucky to see the light of day outside of a prison, ever."

Edward just shakes his head. "So you're saying that Dad got a large dose of reality handed to him yesterday by the judge and Jenks?"

"A very large dose," Esme agrees.

"Do you know what the plea bargain they're offering her is?" Edward asks, sounding very much like a lawyer.

"I'm not entirely certain, but I'm sure it will involve her giving up any and all information and evidence she knows on Benjamin, Charlie, and Angela," Esme says.

"Angela?" I ask wondering why they would be asking Alice about her and not the other way around.

Esme looks at me with sad eyes. "They or at least the DA thinks that Angela may have had a hand not only in your rape but the other girls' rapes as well. It seems that Angela also knew each of the girls, in some way or another," Esme states.

I look at Edward, who doesn't seem too surprised at this information.

"Edward, I have those photos you asked for. I'll give them to you if you can run me to my apartment after breakfast," Esme adds.

I look between Edward and Esme, and the image of Bree springs back into my head, followed by the look of shock on Edward's face when he looked at the girls.

"She dressed up like us, didn't she?" I whisper out looking only at Edward "He … she … oh …"

Edward moves swiftly to me and takes me out of the kitchen and into the hallway for privacy.

"Is that how they got off, by dressing up like us?" I ask halfway on my way to being hysterical.

"You need to calm down, love," Edward says in a calming manner.

"Calm down? He … she—"

Before I can say anything else, Edward has me in his arms hugging me and giving me the comfort to break down in his arms.

"When will all of this stop?" I cry. "Enough is enough."

"I know, love, I know. The case will be over soon; it's only a few more weeks until the hearing. More things will come out, but then it will be over and done with. I swear it will be done with, and we will be okay."

Edward keeps me in his arms until I am able to go back into my apartment. When I walk in Ethan looks right at me.

"Wov, Mommy," he says holding out his arms for a hug. I move to him hugging him close to me.

"I love you, too, Ethan," I tell him.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't think before I spoke," Esme says and I shake my head at her.

"This is not your fault. I just felt overwhelmed and all the things I have been trying to block out just spilled out of me like a floodgate opening," I say.

"Still I am sorry," Esme says.

"I accept, but I know it was not you and I hope you know that, too," I say knowing sometimes people just need to have their apology acknowledged.

 **~Chimera~**

I sit down next to Edward as Tanya takes her seat. She looks towards Edward giving him a smile after doing the same to me.

"Edward, I heard Emmett is being released from the hospital; how is he doing?

"He's much better," Edward states.

Tanya nods at him and continues looking at Edward as if she's wants more information.

Edward chuckles shaking his head. "You could ask your father," Edward chuckles.

"My father is an OBGYN not a general surgeon, besides, it wouldn't be ethical for him to speak to me, so I am asking you," Tanya states.

"He's better than what he was, but he's still having memory loss. He seems to remember bits and pieces of the last three years. The biggest problem is that his memories from the last six months or so are the foggiest at this point. The neurosurgeon and psychiatrist on staff at the hospital talked it over and they think the issues with his memory could be in part caused by his PTSD. They said something about selective memories, and—or only remembering things that are not painful or unwanted memories. Physically, his right side is weak, and he will need a cane to walk around. However, they think with physical therapy, he can improve his mobility, but it will likely not be back to what it was previously. The good news is that he is moving into the apartment with our mom, and he and Rose seem to be right where they were in their relationship before this happened."

"And how are your parents?" Tanya asks.

Edward groans pushing his hair out of his face. "They're not getting any better, even with Alice being remanded into custody, and still in the metal ward. I think my father is finally starting to come to terms with all the things that Alice did, but he still has denial issues."

"It takes time, Edward; Rome wasn't built in a day. It could take months of work before things are ready to rebuild."

"I know, but they're my parents. I thought they would always be together. I know my mom misses my father, and is hurting, but she also feels as if only Alice matters to him. I know it hurts her to feel as if he does not care about Emmett, Ethan, or me."

"Have you spoken to her about seeing a therapist?" Tanya asks him.

Edward shakes his head at Tanya

"Then maybe you should. We all need an outlet from time to time, and when the person talks to a stranger, it can make it easier," Tanya suggests.

"I'll speak to her about it," Edward states, and I can tell he's already trying to figure out how to bring it up.

Tanya nods and smiles as her head turns to me.

"How are you, Bella?"

I shake my head at her. "Feeling worn out and tired," I state honestly.

"Still having problems sleeping?"

"Yes," I say with a sigh hating that it's not improving.

"Bella, it's only been two weeks since your father shot himself in front of you, and that is not going to get better in a few days."

"I know, but the court date should be getting set now," I say questioningly as I look at Edward.

"Yes, when I talked to Garrett today, he thinks it will be set in about four weeks' time," Edward answers.

I feel myself start to get worried and my chest begins to hurt.

"Tell us how that makes you feel," Tanya says.

"Scared, but I want it over and done with. Preferably before Ethan's birthday, so that we can all enjoy it without the court case looming over our heads. But, I'm not sure I am ready mentally or physically. There seems to be less time to get me ready to face everything in court."

"How can we help?" Tanya asks.

"I'm not sure, but getting some actual restful sleep would be a great start," I say.

"Okay; then start there – what makes you sleep better?" Tanya asks.

I turn looking at Edward and drop my eyes to the floor. "When someone is physically with me, it helps—" I stop and bite my lip, but I know I need to say it out loud and be direct. "Right now the only time I have been able to sleep is when Edward has been there. With him beside me, I have slept better than I ever have."

"Bella, I can sleep next to you every night if you need and want that; I don't mind," Edward says quickly.

"I know, but I need to learn to deal with this. I can't rely on anyone to get me through the hard times, because the next time you may not be there," I whisper the last part.

Edward's face falls, and he moves to kneel in front of me. "I'll always be there for you, Bella, even in death, I'd find a way. You need to know that I am with you always," he almost begs me to believe him.

I stare at Edward's opened mouth. His words and tone makes me feel like he means his words and they have more depth to them than before.

"Let's not talk about you and death in the same sentence," I say taking my eyes away from his. I feel his hand under my chin as he gently brings my head up so that our eyes meet again.

"I am with you, always," he says in an almost husky tone.

I give him a nod and he smiles wrapping his arms around me. "This is a lot to deal with at one time, and you should never go through this much hurt alone again; so please lean on me."

Edward pulls back from me, and retakes his seat next to me, but this time he grasps my hand, interlocking our fingers and we carry on talking to Tanya.

 **~Chimera~**

The days are slowly passing by, and Edward has been staying over at my apartment every other night. I have been able to get some sleep, but it's always better with him close to me. Yesterday, my parents' bodies were handed over, and now I have to start making arrangements for their funeral. I never thought it would be this hard, but it's becoming harder as they both had quite different instructions in their wills.

My mom wants a small quiet affair where people are celebrating her life. She was clear that she wanted to be buried and absolutely did not want to be cremated. On the other hand, my father wanted a ticker tape parade. He wanted his death to include the teaching of the Lord's word. He was also adamant about being cremated and stated if his wife died at the same time that she, too, would become ashes with him. He wanted their ashes mixed together and turned into a stone to be placed in the garden of the church where my mother was the minister.

"How about having your father cremated, and your mother buried with your father's ashes in an urn inside her casket?" Edward says looking at me.

"The people in Forks liked my parents …" I snort. "My mother more so than my father," I say with a roll of my eyes knowing my father was only liked because he was the police chief, not because of his sparkling personality.

"Well then, if you wish, have a service to let people mourn, and have their closure."

I rub my head. "If I do that, I would have to attend, and I really don't want to," I tell him.

"You won't have to attend if you don't want to," Edward states.

I again snort but just carry on. "Then there're the newspapers and TV channels that have picked up this story. Of course, they will be there, and I don't want my face out there in the media for everyone to see," I add, feeling anxious.

"Bella," Edward says with a sigh.

"What?" I turn and look at him.

"You don't have to be there; you could have two services if you want: one private, and then one for the town if they wish it." He stops short and bites his lip as if he's stopping himself from speaking. He shakes his head. "I was about to say they should pay for it if they want it so badly," he states with a sarcastic laugh.

"They're not the kind of people to think that their Chief of Police was the kind of man that would kill his wife. His Christian loving ways would never have allowed him to be the ruthless person he was in the end."

"They may not think it, but that is the kind of man he was," Edward tells me.

I don't answer and just look at the paperwork.

"Bella, honey," Edward says softly. When I don't turn my head he places his hand under my chin turning it to him. "This isn't about the fucking townspeople; this is about you and what you need. They were your parents—regardless of them being shit at it—they still were in your life. You have to make this about you, not the town, and not your parents."

"That's just it, Edward, I don't care. I just want her buried, him cremated, and me to be left alone," I say.

"Fine; then let's do that," Edward says.

"But—"

"But nothing, you have enough on your plate," Edward interrupts me. He stops talking taking a hold of the paperwork. "I can do this for you; all I need to know is if you want to see them?"

I shake my head no, and as he moves to walk away, I grip his arm. "Give the town a small joint church service only. I don't want anyone at the grave, or when he's cremated, just a church service. That way if people want to attend they can, but no visitation, no luncheon afterwards, and no big cemetery service," I tell him.

"Okay, leave everything to me," Edward says again and goes to leave, but I keep a hold of him.

"Don't tell me the day; just let it pass with me being with my real family," I say.

Again Edward nods at me, and this time I let go and he walks away.

I lay my head down praying that I am doing the right thing. After a few minutes, I feel Edward behind me and his hand goes to my hair.

"Want me to run you a bath, love?"

I nod against his chest, and I feel him kiss it. "I'm here for you, love, lean on me. My shoulders are strong and I will gladly carry some or all your burden," he whispers to me before getting back up.

I hear him leave and I move my head off the pillow and get up to get a drink of water. Once I have it I move to where Granny keeps the meds, and take two Tylenol, swallowing them down quickly.

"Sweetheart, your bath is ready," Edward calls.

I open my eyes to see Edward looking at me worried.

"Thanks," I say and move slowly to him.

As I pass him, I place my hands on his chest letting them linger there before moving and making my way to the bathroom.

Despite the pain I am in, I smile when I see the bubbles in the bath. I get undressed and slip into the tub. I am just covered by the water and suds when there is a knock on the door.

"Bella, can I come in?" Edward asks softly.

"Yeah," I say only loud enough for him to hear.

Edward's hand touches my head and I turn to look at him. "Granny and Pops have it all taken care of for you."

"Tell them thank you," I say.

Edward shakes his head. "There's no need; they know you're thankful," Edward stops talking and looks at me.

"Would you like me to wash your back?"

I turn and look at him when I feel a blush warming my skin. I smile and nod at him in hopes he is asking not only to help take care of me, but to also to be close to me.

I lean forward and cradle my legs. Edward shifts and sits on the floor, and then I feel his hands on my back.

I hum a little as I feel his hands run all over my back. I let out a moan of relaxation as he massages my back with the soapy cloth. "Would you mind if I stick my feet in the bath, so I can reach your whole back easier?"

I turn looking at him. "I could tell it was relaxing you, and if I am behind you, I can rub your back easier," he says.

I smile and nod before shifting forward to make room.

I hear Edward's shoes and jeans hit the floor. Soon after, I feel his feet meet my sides and settle beside my hips. I keep my eyes closed, and he starts to rub my neck making me again let out a soft sigh.

"You feel really tense here, maybe I should arrange for you, my mom, and Rose to have massages at the spa."

"I am sure your mom could use one," I moan.

"You, too," Edward says, "And I think it would be good for you and my mom to get to know one another a little better," he suggests.

"Maybe she should have alone time with Rose; she's going to be her daughter-in-law one day," I respond.

"Oh I know that, but you are just as important, too. So, are you willing to go?"

"If you book me a massage, I will go," I say looking back at him.

I smile when he winks at me. "Turn back around, sweetheart," he smiles back at me.

 **~Chimera~**

"Tickle," Ethan squeals making me laugh. I catch his swing and tickle him, then push him back to swing away.

"Tickle!" he squeals again, and I do the same thing as I did the last time.

"Tickle," he says as he nears me again and I shake my head but tickle him, anyway.

"Last push," I say and Ethan frowns at me. "We can't stay much longer, Ethan, we are going to see Uncle Emmett," I tell him.

"Rose?" Ethan counters.

"Yes, Rose, too," I giggle.

Ethan squeals in delight and claps his hands.

"I think my brother …" I jump, spinning around as Edward carries on talking, "may have some competition on his hands," Edward says as he sneaks up. He chuckles knowing that he just scared the living daylights out of me, but he kisses my cheek. "Sorry, love," he whispers in my ear. "Granny said you were here, and I thought I would meet you."

I nod at him. "He was having some outbursts and temper tantrums. I though this might pacify him so he'll be in a better mood for Emmett."

"I am sure he'll be fine, and don't worry, it's common for two years olds to throw temper tantrums."

"I know, but he's not two yet," I say.

"Emmett started throwing temper tantrums when he was one and still had them when he was ten," he says.

I look at Edward who laughs at what must be a memory. "It wasn't always in front of our parents mind you, if so, it was shut down before he could really getting started. But sometimes I think he needed an outlet to get things off his chest."

"What about Alice?" I ask feeling a little cautious.

"She always had temper tantrums. She still does. She would demand things she didn't need, and our dad felt sorry for her. She never needed to whine or throw a temper tantrum for anything, but she loved the attention. I swear though, if she would have smiled and asked nicely, she would have gotten her way anyhow, especially with my father."

I nod at him and sigh. "We had better get going," I remind him, not wanting to dwell too much on what Edward had just said.

Edward walks along next to me with his hand on my back as I push Ethan in his stroller. When we get home, he settles Ethan in his car seat as I fold up the stroller for him to put in the trunk.

We pull up outside of Esme and Emmett's apartment. As Emmett opens the door, we get out of the car, and he walks slowly to us.

"Hey, can I have the little guy?" Emmett asks.

I look at Edward feeling a little worried. Emmett is still depending on a cane to walk and I am not sure he can carry Ethan, and walk all the way to the apartment, especially if Ethan starts to wiggle.

Edward looks back at me and I know he's worried, too.

"Let me try, I can do it; besides it took him almost a month of seeing me before he would let me carry him," Emmett says.

Edward nods and takes Ethan out of his car seat and as soon as he sees Emmett, he puts his hands out for him. "Ah, see he wants me," Emmett says.

"Ethan, you need to be nice for Emmett and try not to wiggle around, okay?" I say to him, and he nods.

Edward passes him to Emmett helping him get Ethan settled on his hip.

I walk on the side of Emmett's cane, and Edward walks along the side where Ethan is.

"Guy's, I am not going to drop him, I can do this," Emmett chuckles, making Edward and I look at each other.

"It's not that, Emmett," Edward says.

"It is, Edward, and I know you're worried about him, and me, but I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think I could do it," Emmett says.

We walk into the living room and see that Rose is already there.

"Rose, Rose!" Ethan yells but stays still in Emmett's arms. Rose walks to him with a big smile.

"Hi, Ethan, how's my favorite guy?" she asks.

"I thought I was your favorite guy?" Emmett mutters as Ethan reaches for Rose.

"Ah, well he's cuter," Rose smirks, before taking Ethan from Emmett.

I cover my mouth as Emmett stands there in shock. I hold in my laugh as he turns looking between Edward and I and just points.

"It's no question, Em, he's much cuter," Edward tells him with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"That may be so, but …" He rolls his eyes. "He's lucky I love him so much," Emmett pouts playfully.

Edward smirks at me taking a hold of my hand as we move to the loveseat.

We all sit and chat for a bit, and then Rose and I leave the boys in the living room and go to the kitchen to make dinner.

"How are things?" I ask as we start cutting up the vegetables.

"It's going well; he's getting physical therapy and counseling."

I nod at her, and look toward the door, seeing it's closed, I look back at Rose dropping my voice to just above a whisper.

"What does he know about Alice?"

"Everything up to when she called him about Charlie." Rose says and turns to face me. "He's not aware that Charlie may be Siobhan's father."

I feel myself pale as I look at her. "I wish it would be confirmed one way or the other so we could have full closure, you know?" I say.

Rose looks at me and lets out a sigh and I turn facing her; this something that been on my mind but never asked.

"So what happens if my father is her father?"

Rose shakes her head. "Not sure, but I think Jasper may lose her, at least for a short time. The court will want her with family first, but they may resort to foster care if no one acceptable steps forward."

"So, it's Esme or me is what you are saying, without saying it?" I ask and Rose nods at me.

I pinch my nose unsure if I can cope with another toddler right now. I know without a doubt I would need help in covering all the costs of having to care for her.

"Bella, we still have a few days before the results come back. Leave it for now, or have Pops look after Ethan, and spend time with Edward talking it over," rose suggests.

I nod at her. "Maybe I should talk to Mike and Jessica, they've been asking to look after him for a few days now." Rose nods at me.

"How's Esme?" I ask moving the conversation away from me.

"She's not doing well, but Carlisle is slowly coming around. I think it's finally hitting home about what Alice and Angela did."

"Do you think she picked me out, or Benjamin did?" I ask. I make sure my eyes are cast down. A part of me hopes she says Benjamin, and somehow I think it'll be harder to hear that Angela picked me out.

"I really think it was both of them. I think they chose girls they both thought the other wanted."

I turn looking at her and silently ask her to explain.

"From what Emmett said about Angela and what he observed, I think she's very manipulative and always plays the victim. She likes people to think she's the victim, and she thinks everyone will believe it was all Alice's fault, when in reality it's hers, too," Rose says.

I hum not sure of what to think. I still can't get my head wrapped around the fact that people would do this to anyone. Why would someone rape girls and then dress up like them and role play it out? How would that even be fun or exciting for them?

Rose moves the conversation on to a lighter subject as we carry on making dinner. We put the food out on the table just as Granny, Pops, Jasper, Siobhan, and Esme arrive. We all sit round the table laughing and talking as we eat.

When we arrive home, I decide that Rose is right; Edward and I need to talk. Edward says that he, too, would go for custody after making it clear that no court would hand a child in a case like this to a nonfamily member. He is also worried because Washington does not recognize grandparents' rights.

 **~Chimera~**

Edward, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and I have been sitting outside of the courtroom waiting to be called in. My eyes flash to Jasper who's hugging Siobhan like she is his life. I know that no matter what the outcome of my father's DNA test is, this man is going to hit rock bottom when they remove Siobhan from him.

"Case CDDM 0023546, Cullen," the bailiff calls out.

I stand up slowly and Edward takes my hand in his as we all walk into the courtroom together. We take our seats, and I look around to see there are a few people I don't know who walk in with us.

"They're with the DSHS," Edward whispers in my ear and I turn to look at another two people who joined them. "The man and woman who just sat down, are the doctor and nurse that performed the DNA test and examined Siobhan's injuries," he explains.

I nod at him, and just as I open my mouth, I hear a door open. My mouth falls open as Alice walks in with security on each side. I swallow taking her in. She looks worse than the last time I saw her, a lot worse than she did that day she arrived at the diner.

"What are you looking at?" she hisses.

I gulp feeling guilty but Alice carries on.

"You're no mother of mine," she berates Esme.

I feel a gasp release from me at the harshness of the words she just directed at her mom.

"Don't get used to her, she's not yours, and you're not keeping her. Nor are my mother or father getting their hands on her, she'll be in the care of the state, and it's your entire fault," she yells at Jasper.

"Sit down," one of the officers says surrounding her.

"All rise for Judge Shallon," the bailiff calls.

Right away Edward and the rest of us stand.

"All rise," he repeats and I look around to see Alice getting pulled up to her feet.

"He just told me to sit!" she states loudly.

There is a bang from the front of the courtroom, and I look to see the judge standing there with the gavel in his hand.

"Miss Cullen, stop talking now, or you will be removed and this hearing will take place without you."

Alice mumbles but thankfully shuts up.

"Now, do we have the father sorted out?" the judge asks the attorneys.

"Yes, Mr. Charles Swan is the father," Jenks reveals.

"Told you all I wasn't lying," Alice sing-songs, sounding pleased as my heart sinks a little more than it already has.

"Are you okay, love?" Edward asks.

I look at Edward and nod at him before looking back around the room.

The judge listens to the evidence that has been collected, but the full time his eyes are on Jasper.

"Mr. Whitlock, I am sorry but I can't allow the child to remain in your custody."

"Yes!" Alice yells making the judge frown and turn to her.

"That's it, Miss Cullen, you are out of here. As per the recommendations from the Washington State Department of Social and Health Services, I am removing all your parental rights to the minor child. Since that is done and said, you are no longer needed here, goodbye," the judge states.

It takes almost ten minutes for them to remove Alice from the courtroom.

The judge turns back to Jasper. "Mr. Whitlock, at this time, I will not be willing for you to adopt the minor child. Along with the recommendations from the Washington State Department of Social and Health Services, I don't think you are of right mind at this point to pursue custody."

Jasper starts to sob, and his whole body shakes with each sound he makes.

"My wife and I will take …"Carlisle starts to say, and the judge turns to him.

"Mr. Cullen, you can't. You and your wife have no rights, and after spending time with your daughter, and the fact that you are still trying to get her out of jail makes me question your ability to raise a child." Carlisle slowly sinks back into his seat.

I slowly stand. "Your Honor, would the Court look at me as a person who can take custody of Siobhan Cullen?"

The judge turns and looks to me. "And you are?"

"Isabella Marie Swan; Charlie Swan is—was—my father."

The judge stays looking at me. "Didn't you bring charges against your father before his death? Isn't that what was stated in the file?"

I gulp and nod at him. "Yes, Sir," I say.

"That was very courageous of you. It must have taken a lot of courage to do that," the judge adds.

"Your Honor, I am Edward Cullen; Alice is my full blooded sister, and I am the father of a son, with Isabella Swan. If the court would allow, I would like it if we together could apply for joint custody of Siobhan Cullen."

I stand next to Edward as he tells the judge how we have a child, and then goes on to say we're not living together, but we live across the hall from each other. He goes on to say that after the upcoming court cases are finished, we plan to move into a home together to raise our child.

"I will agree for now for you to take Siobhan on a temporary shared custody agreement. You will have to work with the Department of Social and Health Services case worker, and of course, go through all the normal paperwork and background checks. We will review the placement in six months. Court is adjourned," he says with a slamming of the gavel.

The court slowly gets quiet as everyone leaves. We enter the hallway, and I see Jasper standing there holding Siobhan, and he is quietly crying as he holds her close to his chest. We move over to him, and Edward places a hand on his back.

"You can see her whenever you want; just get better for her, Jasper, that's all we ask," Edward says.

He turns and looks at me and I can see he wants to hear from me, too.

"Jasper, after she's settled, and you have gotten some help, maybe you could even have her for a night at Pops' place," I say looking at Edward who nods in agreement with me.

"I'm going to miss her so much," he cries as he hugs her again.

After a few moments, Jasper sniffs and then pulls out a piece of paper. "This is what she likes, dislikes, and her bedtime routine."

I take it from him, and Jasper hands Siobhan to Edward. Before we can talk to him any further, he runs out the courthouse.

"I'll call Lauren," I say quickly.

I dial her number, knowing that they have become friends over the past few weeks, and right now Jasper needs a friend that he trusts.

* * *

 **A/N: Well did court like you assumed it would? What are your thoughts of Edward and Bella having joint custody of Siobhan? We are working on chapter 29 now, and it will be an intense chapter to say the least. We will do our best to get it posted this next week.**

 **If you have the time to use Google and find a webpage called:**

 **twificfandomawards blogspot. The Story Chimera has been added to the polls : Drop Everything Fic, MY EMOTIONS Fic, and Potential Best Seller to win awards, and WeeKittyAndTAT have also been added to two polls : Scribbler Alliance, and Veteran Author for our writing. If you are so inclined, we would love for you to go in and vote for us. You can vote once a day every day but the polls close on the 8th, so you only have today.**


	29. Chapter 29

**So here is the next chapter in this story. We want to reiterate with you all that we appreciate the fact you've stuck with us on this story, though we have not been able to maintain our normal updating schedule we set ourselves. Things are looking up, but there are still at least six chapters to post of this story. We hope to have this story posted fully within the next eight weeks. Thank you for all the story love, pimping, nominating, and following of this story and us you have done. We hope you love this chapter, please let us know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chimera Chapter 29**

 **Edward POV**

As I dress in my suit and tie, my eyes are on my mirror. I am not paying attention to myself, but looking behind me at Bella. She, too, is getting dressed, but I'm not watching her in a pervy way. Her movements are slow and shaky, and I know that it's not just over the fact the case starts today. I know the majority of her nervousness is due to the fact we are in Seattle.

The last few weeks have been hard and tiring. Siobhan is now a permanent fixture in Bella's home. Siobhan and Ethan are sharing a bedroom for now, and are slowly developing a sibling bond instead of one of friendship. We have also allowed Jasper to have daily access to Siobhon. She still calls him Daddy, but there have already been several occasions where she has referred to me as Daddy and Bella as Mommy. Tanya and Rose have both said that this would be normal as she would copy Ethan. Tanya, however, thinks we should all sit down and talk, making sure we are all on the same page as to what she will call each person. We have put this conversation off, not just because of Bella's court case, but also to give Jasper some more time to adjust to the outcome of the case.

Alice has had all her parental rights terminated and has chosen to not fight it. At first, my father tried to appeal it, but Alice started ranting that the kid wasn't of much use since the court wasn't seeing her as a reason why she shouldn't go to jail, and so there really was no point to her. She then started to tell him what she needed; not once was anything in her demands related to what Siobhan needed. I think that was his wake-up call, one he really needed. As far as I am aware, since that day, he hasn't been back to see Alice. Granted it has only been three weeks, but that is a very long time for someone who was seeing her on a daily basis.

Both he and my mom still have a long way to go in mending their relationship, and right now I am unsure if they ever will. My mom seems to have accumulated a lot of hurt over the years, and my father will need to go above and beyond what he is currently doing, if he is going to make any of it up to her at this point.

Emmett now knows the truth, or at least a good majority of it. He still hasn't regained his full memory, but does remember Alice calling and telling him that Charlie had abused her, and was trying to take Siobhan away from her. She had implied that she didn't want to tell me about it, in case I went over to see him and ended up in jail or having it ruin Bella's court case. She made it seem that she and Bella were now friends. Hearing this made me feel even guiltier that I was telling him everything that was actually happening. He said that he remembered going to Charlie's house and stepping inside. He remembers smelling something which made him think he was back in Iraq. The next thing that is clear in his mind was waking up in the hospital with Bella and Rose in the room with him.

Jack seems to believe—along with the FBI—that he must have smelled Renee's dead body which caused him to have a flashback due to his PTSD. What exactly went down between he and Charlie may have been lost when Charlie killed himself. What they have been able to gather, is that Charlie shot Emmett with his hunting rifle. After that, he put a large dark winter coat on Emmett and drove him out to the area where he normally hunted. He then left to go home to put his hunting gear on and headed back out, so it would appear as if he was hunting. By the time he arrived back to his hunting area, Emmett had been found. The investigators seem to think that Charlie was going to claim he didn't see Emmett due to his camo clothing, and heavy dark jacket. They believe he was going to claim it was a hunting accident. After discovering Emmett gone, he listened to the police scanner and found out he was taken to the hospital in Port Angeles and he went there. After arriving, he found out Bella was also at the hospital and his plans changed.

My eyes follow Bella as she walks out of the room, and I close my eyes saying a silent prayer for whoever can hear me to give me strength to get us all through this trial. I straighten my tie and then walk out the room. I can't help but smile when I reach the kitchen. Bella is sitting in between Ethan and Siobhan, with a hand on each child's back. Her face is up and it looks as if she is listening to what Granny is saying, but the blank look in her eyes tells me she's not truly hearing her.

I take my seat on the other side of Ethan and start to drink my coffee. I try to tune into what Granny is saying but my mind is focused on Bella.

I feel a tap on my arm causing me turn to Pops. "Edward, it's time for you to take Bella to the courthouse," he tells me in a tone that makes me aware this is not the first time he's telling me.

I look at my watch seeing that he is right. "Love," I say standing up.

Bella sighs but gets up. We both say our goodbyes to the kids. After hugs and kisses, I walk out with Bella, my hand on the base of her back. When we walk outside the apartment building, I see that it is gray, dull, and of course, raining.

I push my umbrella up keeping us both under it as we walk to the car.

"Looks like we are going to have a storm," Bella mutters. I turn to her, and I am not sure if it's the weather she's talking about or the court case.

"Just remember there's always light after a storm, and we'll get through this," I say.

"We may not come out intact," she whispers as I help her in the car and shut her door.

I nod at her as I get in and start the car. "We may not be in the same shape as we are going in, but with faith, hope, and love, we can glue anything broken back together," I say trying to reassure her. I take a hold of Bella's hand and link our fingers together before driving one-handed to the courthouse.

We arrive to a swamp of media coverage outside the courthouse. "Don't speak to them— just keep your head down and keep walking forward. I'll be right by your side," I tell her, hating how the media always causes the victims to feel victimized all over again.

Bella nods and I kiss her hand. "Stay there – I'll come around and open your door." I get out the car and text Garrett to tell him that we are here and let him know about the media. I open the door and help Bella out. Almost as soon as we start to walk to the courthouse, the flashes start and then questions are shouted. They're all asking if Bella is a part of the rape case, and which victim number she is. I don't say a word and Bella keeps her head down, like I directed her to do. I keep us moving but some of the more cocky reporters try to move in front of us.

"You have been told that you can't ask people for comments on a case that has yet to be tried," Aro yells, making most of the media bothering us to turn his way.

"Is she one of the victims?" someone yells.

"Is she the girlfriend of the rapist?" another yells at the same time.

Aro rolls his eyes. "Yet again, I will have to say _no comment_. This case has not been tried, yet." His hand comes out and Bella clasps it. He pulls her up the last step and in the door behind him. As soon as I am behind him, three men move to stand beside Aro as he keeps talking to the media as if he was talking to a bunch of teenagers that were misbehaving.

I walk Bella into the room where she will be sitting until she is called to the stand. As I help her settle, Aro walks into the room.

"They and everyone else blame the court and justice system when bad people walk, but they can't see that they are to blame by doing what they are right now," he states.

I nod at him, but my focus is on Bella. "Are you okay, love?"

Bella nods at me. "Yeah, I just didn't think there would be so many of them. It was hard to think about what they were saying and asking."

"Don't listen to them, block them out," I tell her knowing that it's not easy. Not all of them are nasty, but some of them are downright evil in the way they word things to get reactions. They want to get the news, and reactions sell papers and pictures.

As time goes by, the witnesses each come in, and every girl looks just as sacred as Bella does, but all of them seem to be geared up for this. Rose and Tanya walk in with Garrett at their heels.

"I thought I would run through when each of you will be called. I don't expect to get through all of you, today," Garrett says in a low tone. As soon as he starts to say the order of which they will be called, I know that it's the order they were raped in. As Bella was the sixth, I know there is a good chance we will not get round to her testimony today.

Garrett makes sure all the girls are aware of what's going to happen when they walk out that door, and into the courtroom. He then gets a couple of office interns to take orders for drinks, lunch, and snacks, so that none of them need to leave the room.

"We had best get started," he says to me, and I stand up squeezing Bella's hand. Every victim is aware of who I am, and who I am to Bella. I had to get each of them to agree to allow me to sit in as second chair in this case for which I am grateful.

I help Garrett set up the table for the prosecuting attorneys as the court clerk brings the room to ready for the entrance of the judge and jury. The side door opens, and Benjamin is brought in and joins his attorney at the first of two defendants' tables. Angela is brought in next, and is seated at the second defense table, alongside her attorney.

Garrett had arrested Angela after she had broken the restraining order. After I talked about her as potentially dressing up as the victims, and giving him the photos that showed her resembling most of them, she was charged as an accessory. I was shocked to learn that neither Angela's attorney nor Benjamin's attorney asked for the cases to be separated. Her case was added to the existing court date, so they are both being tried together.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Fox." I along with everyone else stand as the judge enters the courtroom and takes his seat.

Judge Fox calls the court to order and asks the bailiff to bring in the jury. Once the jury is in their seats, he reminds them of the case, and the guidelines of what is expected of them. He reminds them this is a sensitive matter, and that they are not to read any media about it, nor speak to anyone in regards to the case. Judge Fox then turns to the prosecution and defense attorneys and asks us to begin.

I keep the notepad next to me as Garrett begins talking to both the jury and judge about the facts of the case. Both attorneys for the defense then give their opening statements, neither of which is even remotely true or close to the truth. Garrett is given the floor, and he calls the first witness to the stand. I make sure I take note of what the defense attorney asks in cross examination.

We are able to get the first two witness's testimony completed before Judge Fox breaks for lunch. After the lunch hour break, we return and another two witnesses testify. So far everyone has done well on the stand, except Jean, the fourth victim. She breaks down badly during cross examination. She did very well when answering Garrett's questions, but the defense attorneys really got to her. They, of course, were doing their best to make it appear as if her own lifestyle was on trial. Garrett asked the judge to adjourn for the day, and thankfully the judge agreed.

The jury is escorted out first, and then the judge stands. I remain in my chair and wait until both Benjamin and Angela are taken away before making my way out of the courtroom and back to Bella.

"Sorry, love, we're adjourning for the day," I say hating that she just has to do this all again tomorrow.

"It's okay, how is Jean?"

I shake my head at her, and as much as I want to put her mind at rest about this, I can't.

Bella holds up her hand. "I know, I know—" She stops and sighs. "Can we just go home and watch a movie with Ethan and Siobhan?"

I nod at her as a smile makes its way across my face. We've only had Siobhan a short time, but Bella is already treating her as if she had given birth to her, and right now that is what Siobhan needs.

 **~Chimera~**

I let out a soft breath when Bella is called to the stand; my eyes stay on her from the second she walks into the courtroom. Her eyes are trained on Benjamin and the defense table. I close my eyes forcing my head to move before I open them again. I feel a growl work way up when Angela has a smug little grin on her face. When she sees me notice, she quickly drops it and looks down to the ground. My eyes move to Benjamin who looks rather relaxed for what's going on here.

I move my head away from them to look at the jury as Bella is sworn in. A lot of the female jurors look as if they are holding back tears. Several of them have already cried in hearing both this morning's, and yesterday's testimonies. Most of the men on the jury just look mad as hell. I look at Bella seeing she's now looking solely at Garrett, and I am grateful for that.

"Miss Swan, can you tell us about when you first met Angela Weber?"

Bella frowns and I can see that she's trying to think back. "I didn't really meet her the first time I saw her, but I saw her with another friend and his family."

Garrett nods at her. "Who was the friend you saw Angela Weber with?"

"Edward Cullen," as she say my name her hand moves as if she was going to point at me.

"Did Mr. Cullen introduce you to Angela Weber?"

Bella shakes her head. "No, Sir, but he told me she was a friend of his sister, Alice, who was my dorm's resident advisor."

Garrett smiles kindly and asks her about the first time she met Angela in person. Bella takes him through it, and at the end she clears her throat.

"What about Benjamin, when did you meet him?" Again Bella answers, and even adds on that where she didn't know at the time, she does now that Angela was the girl he was with.

"Tell me about the parties you have attended?"

Bella take a few minutes and looks at Garrett as she starts to tell him. She tells him about the first party she attended with Jessica and Lauren. She smiles a little about how it felt good to have fun and dance. She talks about seeing Benjamin at the party and talking to him. She states how he was nice to her. I chuckle when her face falls as she talks about her first hangover.

Garrett does a great job of establishing the fact that Bella thought Benjamin was a friend.

"Tell us about the Gates' party you attended the night you were raped?" Garrett asks.

Bella nods at him. "I wasn't planning on going to any parties, especially not alone. I only attended a college party with my roommates. However, I was trying to get in touch with Edward, and both his sister Alice and the defendant Angela Weber told me he would be at the party. I was hurting over some things they had told me and I wanted to confront him, but mostly I missed him."

"Why were you trying to find Mr. Cullen and talk to him?"

"Edward was my friend at the time; we had been intimate, and his grandmother had just passed away. I couldn't reach him because my father took my cellphone, and I did not have his number."

"So did you find Edward when you got to the Gates' party?" Garrett asks.

"No, I never saw him, but I did run into one of my professors at the party. Professor Uley told me that Edward was a womanizer and that he was currently upstairs with another girl. He even showed me a photograph that was of Edward and a girl in a sexual pose."

I cringe as I am reminded of the photo shopped picture she was shown and how she must have felt so used.

"To your knowledge was the photograph real?" Garrett asks.

"I believed it was real at the time, and I wanted to drink to take away the pain it made me feel. I no longer believe it was real. I later found out that Edward was out of town on a business trip with the King County District Attorney's office." Bella stops and seems to have trouble swallowing. I watch her shaky hand pick up the unopened water bottle set on the stand for her to drink.

"I drank one cup of something sweet at the party. As I was leaving, another cup was given to me, and I drank the second drink outside. When it was gone, I threw the cup in the trash and started walking back to my dorm. There were these boys … they passed me. I stumbled, and they laughed," Bella shakes her head and I can see that she still has some lapses in her memory. "I stood and felt someone behind me, before I could see who it was a bag was put over my head."

The tears start to fall freely down Bella's face. "I was scared. He started to rape me. It hurt so much but he wouldn't stop, even though I begged him to. I was just about to give up, and pray that he would kill me. Then, I heard Jessica's and Lauren's voices yelling at me to fight and do anything and everything to him that I could. So I tried to fight back, but I don't remember," Bella shakes her head and starts to wipe the tears away.

Garrett gives Bella a few minutes before continuing. I turn my head to face the jury. I watch them as they listen to her talk about the after effects of the rape. How she was disoriented and lost track of the days. How she did not even know she was raped at first, and it was only due to her friends, Jessica and Lauren, that she got help. She tells the court how while working at the coffee shop, Benjamin would come in and talk to her as if she was his friend. How she now feels as if he was stalking her to prey on her again.

Angela lets out a noise, and I turn and glare her direction as her attorney is doing her best to make sure she maintains control.

The faces of the jurors are almost indescribable as they learn that at the time of Bella's rape, she was pregnant with our son. Some of them even glare at Benjamin and Angela, at this point, and I know part of it is due to how they feel about him stalking her.

"One thing I would like to touch base on, while we are here, is the DNA test which was performed on the child you were pregnant with during the rape," Garrett starts and Bella's face turns hard as she looks over at Benjamin. "This is your son's first DNA test, correct?" he asks handing it to Bella.

Bella looks over the paperwork and nods at him. "Yes, it is."

"Can you read the report to the court and tell the jury what it says?"

"This says that the DNA was tested for Edward Cullen, and my son, and that Edward is not the father," Bella hisses and most of the jury seems to look on in shock.

"Okay, now, this is the second DNA test which you and Mr. Cullen independently obtained correct?" He asks as he hands her another set of papers.

Bella nods. "Yes, it is."

"And what does this DNA test say?" he asks.

As my eyes are still on the jury, I can see one of them looking to be praying.

"This also says that Edward is not the father of my child," Bella states.

"Is Edward Cullen the father of your child?"

"He is my son's father," Bella cries.

"Can you explain how the DNA test can be wrong to everyone?"

"I can, but I am not a doctor," Bella states.

Garrett puts up his hand. "I know, just tell us what you personally know and learned about why the test is wrong."

"Edward is Ethan's father, and he is what is called a chimera. This basically means that Edward has two sets of DNA within his body. If you look at the second set of DNA that we had tested, it shows that there is a family link." Bella holds up the second test.

"How so?" Garrett asks.

"It shows that Edward is related to Ethan, by either the link of being an uncle or brother."

Garrett nods. "Why does only the second DNA test show those results? Shouldn't the first test show the same results?"

I hold back my smirk and look at the jury.

"They should, in fact, hold the same results; however, the first DNA test was not carried out with Edward's chimera DNA."

"How do you know that the DNA was not Edward's DNA?"

"It was proven when the results were called into question, and the sample used for Edward's DNA did not match him in any way, shape, or form."

"I don't think I asked you, do you know where Benjamin worked?"

"He worked in a laboratory in a Seattle hospital."

"Where was the first DNA test was carried out?"

The jury seems to all gasp when Bella says it was the same hospital lab.

"Objection, my client is not being charged with that crime in this case. This entire line of questioning should be struck from the record, your Honor."

"Your Honor, I didn't say that he did this as a crime, nor did I suggest adding to the charges the defendant is facing. I'm merely trying to show the mental abuse both before and after the rape of Miss Swan. At this time, I have no designs on bringing forth the charges in this court for the issues regarding the DNA." The judge just looks at both the defense attorney and Garrett.

"Overrule, she didn't claim that Benjamin had anything to do with it. Mr. Evers, tread carefully, as that is part of a federal case." Garrett nods and moves back to question Bella.

The judge orders the court to a recess when Garrett says he has no more questions. I'm grateful for the hour break for lunch, knowing the defense will have to wait to cross examine Bella. Due to the fact the DNA was allowed to be discussed will have that information sitting on the juror's minds as they take their break. It's also notable that the state was able to admit several things into evidence to show that Benjamin continued to keep track of Bella. I know all these things will help the case immensely.

"You did great," I whisper into her ear, before kissing the side of her head.

"The next part is going to be harder right? I still have to be cross-examined," she says.

I sigh softly holding her close. "Yes, but none of it is personal. No matter what they ask it's not personal; they are just doing their job. Trust Garrett to do what he can to protect you, and the judge will not allow personal bashing either."

Bella nods at me. "Pops said sometimes the defense lawyers don't get the respect they should, because their job is hard. If weren't for them defending these lowlifes then none of them would face or be in jail because they wouldn't be tried."

I snort. "I'm not sure I would go that far, but yeah, our system says that everyone is entitled to be represented fairly, even if they cannot afford it."

I pull away from her enough to smile down at her. "Come on. Let's go eat lunch." I take her to the table and watch her pick at her food. I don't say anything, but she looks rather pale.

Bella's cross-examination starts and I know it will take as long as her questioning by Garrett. I'm so proud of her, because she stands her ground. There are times that I know the sharp wording causes her pain, but she stays strong. When she's finished, my mother takes Bella back to my apartment to be with Granny, Pops, Ethan, and Siobhan.

I stay and listen to the rest of the victim's testimonies. When we closed for the day, the victims had all testified. Tomorrow will be a hard day for the jury because we will be showing each of the videos of the rapes in their entirety. I know it will be hard for everyone, and I do not plan to watch them myself. The judge has already said that the courtroom will be closed and only the defense attorneys, prosecutors, defendants, and jury will be allowed in.

 **~Chimera~**

I turn my chair so that I am only able to see part of the viewing screen. Seeing the videos once was enough for me. As we play the first one, my eyes go to the jury who are all horrified by what they are watching. Even without much sound, it's clear that these are brutal acts.

By the time the video of Bella's rape is played every one of the jurors is upset, some clearly showing it by crying. My eyes move from them, landing on the defense attorneys. Angela's attorney is not looking at the screen, but is watching the jury. Benjamin's attorney is sitting there with his eyes closed. I'm not sure whether this is due to the fact he's chosen not to watch anymore because he can't stomach it or the fact that if he watched it, or that if he did, he wouldn't be able to do his best to defend his client, but it is clear he cannot stomach to watch the videos.

After the videos have all been shown, there is dead silence in the courtroom.

"I think that we all need a break," the judge says. "Normally, I would ask the State to present its next form of evidence, but due to the length of the videos and the content, court will be adjourned for the day. We will meet again at nine in the morning, and resume with the State's evidence," the judge says and turns to face the jury. "I know what you have seen is upsetting, but you are still not able to speak of what you have seen here today to anyone. Do you all understand the rules and guidelines?"

The jury members all reply with a faint _yes_ , but clearly every one of them just wants to leave.

"The court is adjourned," he says with a slam of the gavel.

I help Garrett pack up but he is being oddly quiet. "Everything okay?" I ask him and he lets out a sigh making me look up at him.

"When Benjamin takes the stand, I think it would be best if you're not in the courtroom."

I frown as I look at him, unsure of why he is saying it. As far as I am aware, I have not acted unprofessional at any time during the trial.

"Edward," Garrett sighs. "Bella—" he stops and pulls me to sit as he does. "Bella's rape seemed to be more brutal than the others. Whether that was because she fought back, or for another reason … we don't know, and I will be trying hard to get that information out of him."

I nod having already been aware that Bella's rape was the worst. "Then the fact of what he did after he raped her … he was only around the other girls for four weeks max, after he raped them. With Bella, he was around almost a year and only stopped because she moved."

I again nod at him.

"He may say something that may provoke you, and I don't want to risk losing this case because you attack him, no matter how much he deserves it."

I hold my hand up to him. "I will not let him goad me into attacking him. I know my own strengths, and I am ready to hear just about anything he has to say." I take a deep breath as I rub my face. "I am more worried about what Alice or Angela might say. You are bound to get a reaction from me out of them more than Benjamin."

"Well, Alice has taken a plea bargain and she will no longer be called to the stand."

I tilt my head looking at him in question.

"With a little push, she has pled guilty to a number of charges. She received twenty-five years, most of which will be spent in the Eastern State Mental Facility until she is deemed safe and stable to go to prison. Her only requested condition was that she did not have to testify at this trial," Garrett snorts. "She wanted to give evidence that Angela was the one that was spiking the girls' drinks, so she provided us with this." I just look at him as he holds up a disc. "This is what happened at the party Bella attended, and it shows that when Uley was talking to Bella, it was Angela who put drugs into Bella's cup. A male at the party saw it and tried to tell Bella, but she ran out and Uley stopped the kid. We also have him as a witness to testify, and Uley has yet another charge to face, since we have him for extortion of the kid." I nod in understanding, but my eyes stay on the disc.

"How did you get it?"

"This is what we got for her plea," he says with a sigh, "but I think this will seal the deal of a conviction for Angela, so I took it." I nod at him.

"Do my parents know?"

"That's not my job, but Jenks said he would tell them. I think that is for the best anyway, and all of this came forward late last night," he tells me.

I rub my face again. "Thanks," I say getting up and walking away.

I walk into my apartment hearing the giggles of Ethan and Siobhan. I smile seeing Lauren sitting with Ethan as Jasper sits with Siobhan.

"Evening," I say making them all look up at me.

"Daddy," Ethan and Siobhan say jointly.

As Jasper's eyes fill with hurt, Lauren's eyes flicker a little toward the bedroom.

"Edward," my name is said tightly by Lauren. "Why don't you get changed and Jasper and I can finish telling these two the story we were reading?"

I nod at her, but before going to the bedroom I walk to the kids and give them both a kiss.

When I get to my room, I see that Bella is sitting there with granny, pops and my mom.

"Everything okay?" I ask even though I can clearly see it's not.

"No," my mom says, "Alice has taken a plea bargain."

I nod at her. "I know, Garrett told me today after court was adjourned for the day."

"She pled guilty to theft, stalking, extortion, assault and battery, falsifying state records, tampering with federal mail, but they dropped the attempted rape and physical and sexual abuse, domestic abuse, and child abuse charges."

I let out a long sigh knowing out of all of Alice's crimes they were the big ones.

"I'm sorry," I say knowing and feeling that everyone involved in what happened to Bella should pay for what they did.

"I'm not mad about her getting away with what she did to me, I'm mad because she's getting away with what she did to Jasper and Siobhan; she's getting away with it." Bella says making me pull her into my arms.

"I'm sorry," I tell her again, and I feel her nod and then she rests her head on my chest.

"How did it go in court today?"

"It went okay, but now we have another disc to show tomorrow," I say and Bella pulls back from me, giving me a look that says I should continue. "It was taken of you, when you were at the party." Bella gulps as she looks at me. "Angela took it, and it was Angela who spiked your drink," I tell her and Bella rubs her head.

"Just leave it for now, and tell me when we are in our session with Tanya because I just can't deal with it right now," she says.

I nod at her.

"Jasper needs to talk to you," she states.

I just look at her, but she stands up and everyone else leaves the room.

"He has already talked to your mom and dad. We came in here to give him some time with Siobhan alone, but Ethan wanted to stay, too, so …"

I smile but nod at her. "What does he want?" I ask, feeling unsure of what he could possibly want to discuss.

"That's for him to tell you, I'll just tell him to come in here, and that will give you a few minutes to change, okay?" I nod at her.

Bella leans in and kisses my cheek softly. As she pulls back, she gazes into my eyes, and I swear I can see love. The love for me shining out of her eyes as she gazes at me makes my breath hitch.

"Okay, Edward, get changed," she says as she clears her throat and walks out the room.

I sit on my bed taking off my shoes. I take my suit off and hang it on the chair before putting on the jeans and t-shirt that she left on the bed for me.

A knock on the bedroom door sounds, just as I am securing my belt.

"Yeah," I yell looking up at the door, it opens, and Jasper walks in.

"Do you have a minute, Edward?"

I nod at him, and pull a chair out from the desk for Jasper to sit on, before I sit on the bed.

"I wanted to tell you that I am moving in with Lauren," Jasper says.

I tilt my head a little, wondering why he is telling me this.

"I just wanted you to know that we're not a couple," Jasper stops and groans. "We're not seeing each other, but—"

Again he stops and I hold up my hand. "You're not ready for that, but you like her, right?"

Jasper sighs and nods. "I'm not honestly sure that I am able to commit to someone again, but Lauren said she's willing to wait it out. I like that I can talk to her, and she seems to understand me. You know it's like she just looks at me and knows what I feel and think, without me having to tell her. I am just getting to know her on that level, but it's scary."

"Jasper, you don't need my permission to move in with Lauren."

Jasper nods, but shrugs at the same time. "But I didn't want you to think that I am not thinking about Siobhan, or that I am walking away from my responsibilities."

"I know that you're not, and, Jasper, no one's going to hate you for wanting another relationship."

Jasper nods at me. "Edward, I'm sorry about Alice. I didn't know that she was … what she did. I swear I didn't know …"

I shake my head looking away from him, but he continues.

"I know that we'll never be as close as what we once were. You were like my brother, my best friend, and I know that I screwed up big time, but I would like us to be sort of friends again. I—" Jasper stops and lets out a sob.

The wretched sound he makes seems to break the ice surrounding my heart in regards to him. I move over to him and give him a hug. When he hugs me back, I pat him on his back.

"If Bella and I can move on from what happened, I am sure we can, too. I'm not saying we're going to be the same as were before everything that has happened, but we'll get to a good place," I tell him before letting him go and he nods at me. "If you want, we can have a couple of joint therapy talks with Jack or Tanya?" I suggest, knowing it sometimes helps to have someone not vested in the room to help sort out the things that need to be said.

"I would like that," Jasper tells me, and I smile back at him.

"Come on, let's go out there and eat dinner," I stand and Jasper and I walk out but we both stop at the kitchen door. My father's sitting there talking to Bella and my eyes go to my mom who looks like she's in mama bear mode.

"Dad," I say walking over to the chair he is sitting in.

My dad just looks at me.

"I sit in this chair so I can be with Ethan, Siobhan, and Bella," I tell him, so he knows I want him to move.

"Oh," he says standing, "sure," he carries on adding a forced sounding chuckle. As he moves away, I take my seat and Bella gives me a look.

I shake my head and move closer to her. "He shouldn't have it easy. Jasper had a reason and I may still not excuse him, but he has a better reason than my father ever has."

As I turn my head, I can see my father looks a little pissed off but mainly he looks ashamed. But I don't care, because he should be ashamed, and feel guilty as hell for the way he acted with Alice.

After dinner my dad takes Granny, Pops, Lauren, and Jasper home along with my mother.

Bella and I bathe Siobhan and Ethan before reading a story and putting them to bed. The rest of the night is spent with me hugging Bella beside me on the bed.

"Will you miss this place?" Bella asks me.

I shake my head. "No, I only kept this apartment so we had a place to come to while the court case was going on. As soon as we leave, I'll be closing this place and this part of my life off."

Bella nods and looks at me from over her shoulder. "What about your mom? She said that she's moving permanently to Port Angeles."

I shrug. "It's just a house, Bella, you take the good memories with you, and I am sure she will, too."

"Yeah, but what about your dad? Do you think he'll move, too?"

I sigh holding Bella closer to me. "I think he will once he sees that my mother's not planning on coming back here."

"What about his job, will he have to take a pay cut if he moves?"

"Not a big deal, besides it's just a job, Bella. He can be a surgeon anywhere in the country; he's always said it's about saving lives not about the pay."

Bella nods at me. "I feel so tired, but I can't seem to shut down. When I close my eyes, my brain goes into overdrive as I think about everything," she says.

I gently push her hair away from her face and kiss her head. "Me, too, love, but just close your eyes and rest here in my arms. I'll protect you and keep you safe."

Bella nods again and turns her head into the pillow. I pull her closer and my arm goes behind her head, so that it's resting on my shoulder. Her small hand clasps my much bigger one and we hold each other for the rest of the night without talking.

 **~Chimera~**

"Your Honor, before the prosecution rests, we would like to submit another video. This is a video taken by the defendant Angela Weber at the Gates' party where the victim Isabella Swan was drugged and raped afterward."

"Objection, your Honor, this was not on the list of evidence," Angela's attorney states.

"Your Honor, we only just received this video, and I would like to show it to the jury. This will fully corroborate the testimony given by Isabella Swan."

"When did this video come to light?" the judge asks.

"The video was given to the King County District Attorney's office by Miss Mary Alice Cullen, when she agreed to a plea bargain. In lieu of testifying, she provided this as evidence. The plea bargain was arranged just over twenty-four hours ago, and before we submitted it to the court, we had it authenticated with the State Crime lab. The video is actually the first part of the rape of Miss Swan, which was already allowed into evidence; it is the part of the video that was cut out of which we have already shown the jury."

The judge seems to think it over for a few seconds. "I will allow it, since it is in fact a part of the original video, already admitted into evidence."

Garrett gives a small smile and moves to get up and put it on. Angela can clearly be heard on the video talking about Bella and another girl being her targets for the night. She even lets out a laugh as she uses the camera that she holds to look at herself in the mirror giving us a clear view of her face. Next, she is clearly showing herself dropping the drugs into a cup. When she follows Bella down the road, she clearly is heard talking in an almost smug tone about what's going to happen to Bella. This goes on to the start of Bella's rape where Garrett moves back to turn it off. And I know right away we have her; we have Angela on the video alone.

"I would like to skip past the rape of Miss Swan as it has already been seen by the jury before. However, there is something at the end of the video that I think the court needs to see."

The judge looks at the defense lawyer almost to dare either of them to object, but they both just shake their heads, and Garrett moves the video forward.

I feel my heart sinking as Bella seems to pull herself up off the ground. Angela zooms in on her face and she looks dazed, confused, and sick. Angela follows Bella back to the dorm. The whole way Angela is telling her how nasty and dirty she is, and the way Bella is walking, it is clear she is completely out of it.

"Your Honor, I would like to take a break so that I can talk to my client," Angela's attorney states.

"Yes, your Honor, we would like to take a break as well," Benjamin's attorney says.

I raise my brow and look at Garrett.

"You have twenty minutes; court is in recess," the judge says with a slam of the gavel.

I walk about the room, feeling uneasy and angry about the video.

"Fucking Angela," I yell hitting the table hard.

"Edward, calm down, we've got both of them. There's no getting out of this or what they did," Garrett tells me.

I nod at him, trying to feel some comfort in that. There is a knock on the office door we are sitting in and a court officer walks in. "Garrett, the defense attorneys have asked for a meeting in the judge's chambers."

I look at Garrett who stands up, and I quickly follow only to be stopped by the court officer. "They and the judge have requested Garrett only."

My eyes go to Garrett and he holds his hand up and then walks out.

I start to walk around the desk trying to calm myself down. Time seems to tick past as slow as possible. When we pass the twenty minutes the judge set, I sit down and stare at the clock on the wall. It's not until we pass an hour longer that Garrett walks back into the room.

"What happened?" I ask, feeling frantic.

"They want to change their plea and they want a deal." I look at him and sit down waiting for him to tell me about it. "They're asking for the charges to be dropped to twelve counts of rape, and plead guilty to spiking one of the victim's drinks, but they want the rest of the charges dropped."

I shake my head at him. "No," I say harshly.

Garrett smiles and nods at me. "I said no, so now we have it that they will both plead guilty to stalking, eight counts of rape, drugging a victim and harassment. Additionally, Benjamin will be pleading guilty to tampering with evidence, medical malpractice, and fraud. I said that I want a minimum of forty years without parole or time off for good behavior for Ben, and thirty for Angela. The judge feels that my offer is more than fair as they are currently eligible for life without parole, and the evidence is far and beyond any reasonable doubt. The judge gave them three hours to decide, or he will reject any plea deals and they will face the maximum penalties for each and every charge."

Garrett and I play poker as we wait to be recalled to the courtroom almost three hours later. I walk into the judge's chamber and stand beside Garrett as Angela who is crying heavily and Benjamin are brought into the room.

"They would like to take the plea," one of the lawyers says on their behalf.

The judge nods and does the paperwork. We are then brought back into the courtroom where they both stand pleading guilty in front of the jury.

"The court thanks you for your service in this hearing, and you are free to go," the judge says to the jury. "However, if you would like to wait to hear the sentencing, you may remain seated." Not one of the jurors stands to leave, and some of them look mad that they are receiving any type of reduced sentencing.

The judge looks over at Benjamin and Angela and his face fills with disgust. "What you two did to these women, to Miss Swan was an act of pure evil. Never in my forty years of being a judge have I witnessed such a blatant disregard of other human beings. I am not one of those judges who think or feel anything about who's in jail to pay for their crimes, but I certainly hope that you both have to pay dearly. Prison in this case will reflect the crime you've committed. I sentence you, Benjamin Cheney, to forty years with no chance of parole or time off for good behavior. I sentence you, Angela Weber, to thirty years with no chance of parole or time off for good behavior. During those years, you both will be required to attend classes, trainings, and receive learning tools used to help you change your behavior. You will both have to be fully evaluated, and risk assessed before release. If you so much as fail one part of the tests, you will serve an additional five years in an intensive therapy program. You will both be on the sexual offenders' registry for life, and will be considered at high risk to reoffend. For the first year in prison, you will both be remanded into an intensive program that secludes you from all other people, and you will only be allowed visitors under very intense, limited, and guarded protocol. This will not be a nice time for either of you, and there is without a doubt, my hope that this is a long and horrible time for you both. I do personally hope you both spend the rest of your lives in jail. Bailiff, get them out of my courtroom. We are adjourned," with that he slams the gavel down.

Angela again breaks down crying as does her parents. My eyes go to them as they hold each other. "We'll appeal this, honey, we'll get you out," her father yells, making me roll my eyes at his stupidity.

I look at Garrett and give him a small smile. "It's over," I say and he nods at me. "Why don't you go and let Bella know. I'll call the rest of the women and give them the news."

I nod at him with a grin. I walk quickly out of the courtroom, heading home hoping Bella finds this to be good news. Because she is the victim, she may not feel that they received everything they had coming, but I know this will be a long and tough road for both Benjamin and Angela, and like the judge, I, too, hope it is awful.

I walk into the apartment trying not to give anything away by the look on my face.

"Daddy, Daddy," Ethan yells as he runs to me. I pick him up hugging him close to me. "Hey, buddy. Bella, can I talk to you in the bedroom?" I ask as softly as I can.

Bella looks at me; she closes her eyes as she nods at me. "Ye—" she cuts herself off as her voice is scratchy. She clears her throat. "Yes. Ethan, Siobhan, mommy and daddy will be right back," she says as her eyes go between both of the kids. "Granny, can you keep an eye on them, please?"

Granny nods, and Bella walks ahead of me and into the room, she turns around looking at me with the most hurt, scared, and pleading look I have ever seen.

"They took a plea bargain," I say softly moving to her. "The judge ordered Benjamin to forty years, and Angela to thirty years. He ordered that neither of them would be eligible for parole, nor time off for good behavior. They are ordered to participate and complete several classes and trainings, and before release they must pass extensive testing, or they will be given an additional five years. They both will also be on the sexual offenders' registry for the rest of their lives, among other stipulations."

"They both received that much time and were in that much trouble?"

I nod at her.

"This is a good thing, right?" she asks and looks down to the floor.

I nod, but as she's still looking down, I nudge her head up with my thumb and finger. Her eyes are already filling up with tears as my eyes search hers; she moves to me hugging me closely as she sobs.

I hold her close, kissing the top of her head. "It's over, love; they are being punished for what they did to you and the rest of the girls."

I feel her nod against my chest, but as she sobs, I keep a hold of her. I run my hand down her back and pick her up bridal style and carry her to the bed. Keeping a good hold on her, I lay us both on the bed and hold her close to me. I'm so glad that tomorrow we will go back home and close this chapter for good.

 **~Chimera~**

"I was thinking?" Bella says, and I turn and looking at her and hum. "Maybe we should have a joint small party for Siobhan and Ethan for their birthdays. What do you think?" she asks.

I nod in agreement, there isn't that many days between their birthdays.

"I just figured that way Jasper and Siobahn can have some alone time when it's really her birthday," Bella adds.

I turn fully to Bella feeling unsure about that. I know he wouldn't hurt Siobahn in any way, and that he loves the girl dearly, but still he allowed Alice to mistreat her and that's what I am having difficulty getting over.

"Edward, I can see what you are thinking, and you know Lauren will be there. She already asked for that day off; she said she will not leave them alone."

I sigh and rub my face. "We'll talk to my parents, Rose, Tanya, and Leah first," I say and Bella nods at me.

"What do you think of Leah?" Bella asks me.

"Don't know, I'm not really sure yet," I answer truthfully.

Leah is Siobhan's new social worker and while she's still getting to know us, we're getting to know her, too. Right now I've not seen her enough to be able to tell if she's one of the good social workers or not.

"Bella nods at me. "I was also think—." Bella stops and clears her throat. "I am ready to move in with you, if that's still something you want?"

I smile pulling her to me. "It is … just tell me when, love?" I ask knowing that Siobhan's birthday is in a few days followed by Ethan's, and my own.

"After the birthdays, that gives us a couple of weeks to get everything ready, and the rooms decorated," Bella says.

"You won't regret this, Bella," I whisper to her.

"I know," she whispers back.

I grin at her before kissing her on the forehead. It's on the tip of my tongue to say 'I love you,' to her, but she still needs time. Even with the court case out of the way, I know she needs more time. For now, I feel surer than ever before that Bella and I will be able to make a go of things. We have shared a bed every night except three since Charlie killed himself. Though it may have only been five weeks ago, that is still a long time.

We are talking so much more than before. We're open and truthful with each other. We have a joint checking account where all our debts and bills are paid from. And then there are the decisions about Ethan and now Siobhan, which are being made jointly. Everything we have between us is as what a couple would have. The only thing missing is the physical side, except not a day goes by without me hugging or kissing a part of her body. I've even kissed her on the lips a few times, but it has always been a light and tender kiss. The only thing missing between us as far as couples go, is actual sexual contact and making out.

Sadly, I know that even if we labeled what we have as being a couple, it's not something Bella is ready for. I am not even sure I am ready for that yet; well, not so much ready as I am scared I'll somehow screw it up.

"What are you thinking about so intensely?" Bella asks gazing into my eyes.

"Just us, and how far we have come, in the time since we've been reunited," I tell her.

Bella nods at me. "It feels like a lifetime since the day you walked into the diner. Do you have any regrets?"

I shake my head. "My only regret is letting you and Ethan go in the first place," I tell her as I push her hair back. I chuckle when more hair falls in her face, and I move it back, too. "You and Ethan are the best part of me," I carry on.

Bella lets out a soft breath. Slowly, she moves forward and kisses my lips. I smile as we share a few more pecks before she pulls back.

"I had best get to sleep; I have a big day tomorrow," Bella states.

I pout knowing she doesn't want me to know about the dance she and Mike are performing at the center, for the fundraiser. She doesn't know I know it's a dance, and she will not tell me anything. I know that everything going on at the center is helping Bella get past all the drama from the court case.

"Don't pout, you only have to wait a few more hours to see what it is," Bella says with a roll of her eyes.

"I know but still, I am impatient," I tell her.

Bella just chuckles and turns away from me and as she pulls up the covers, she grins before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, love," I say turning around and closing my eyes. Facing the other direction may be how we normally start when we go to sleep, but we will be cuddled together soon enough.

After awhile I am sleeping but in the zone where I am aware of what's going on around me. I feel Bella's small body move to mine and I move to lie flat on my back. Before I know it, her head is on my chest, and my arms bring her body closer to mine. Both of us let out a sigh of contentment before I finally fully drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So there wrapped up quite a bit for the story, but there is clearly more story to come. There will be at least six more chapters as posted above. Let us know what you think, and if there is something you want more information on, because we have time to tie up any other ends you want tied up.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Well ... here is the next installment of Chimera. We are diligently working on chapter 31 and it should post sometime next week. Thank you all again for your patience.**

* * *

 **Chimera Chapter 30**

 **Bella POV**

I peek out from the curtain and see there are far more people at the center than I thought would be.

"There looks to be almost double the amount of people than what we had last year," I comment to Mike, who peeks out over my shoulder.

"Yeah, there does look to be quite a few more." I keep looking at him, and he shrugs. "I heard that this was the first year that the entire Board was going to be here, and that every benefactor from the past year was invited to attend. I think that more people wanted to see where the money they donated was going, so this is a good thing."

I nod at him and he pulls gently on my shoulder to give me a hug.

"We'll be fine; it will all be fine," he adds on with wink at the end.

I nod at him again and let out a sigh. "Have you asked Jessica out yet?"

He sniggers a little. "Nope, but I have asked her to move in with me, after Edward moves out fully, and she said _yes_."

I clap my hands and hug Mike knowing they are one step closer than they were before. "Is she okay about leaving Jasper to live with Lauren alone?"

"I think she's worried, but you know how it is with them. Once Lauren sets her mind on something that's how it goes. Besides, I think that Jessica is finding herself too loud and jumpy for Jasper to fully relax around her."

I chuckle while nodding as I think of just how Jessica can be when she's excited about something.

"He talked to me about it, and has joined my men's group," Mike tells me.

Mike has a group that is for men, only. This is not just for men who have been abused in one form of another by a woman, or another man. However, they deal with a lot of things to help men out who have been in situations out of their control. There are men in the group who have been in bad relationships, are in family court, going through horrible issues with depression, and some are guys who just need time to be around other guys who can understand their own personal terror.

"I was thinking of asking Edward to join the group, too," Mike states.

I smile nodding at him. "I think he would like that," I say knowing that Edward doesn't have many guys outside of his workplace that he can talk to. Most of the friends he has made over the years live in Seattle or have moved further away.

"I think he would enjoy the time as well, plus Emmett's also joining us," Mike adds.

"He is?" I ask surprised, then shake my head at him, feeling somewhat stupid. Of course, this would be something Rose and Jack would've suggested to him to help cope with what happened.

"Maybe you should arrange a night out with James, Jasper, and Edward; you know a guy thing?" I say feeling guilty about taking up so much of Edward's time. Even now with the court case over and the paper slowly dropping the story, it is still on my mind daily.

"It takes time, honey," Mike says while rubbing my arm. "Just because it's over, and your parents have been buried, doesn't mean that you're magically healed. Just bringing those things to a close is not a magical process. No one is waving a wand saying, 'Bella will now feel better', that is unrealistic, especially considering what you've been through."

I smile nodding at him. "I know, thanks," I say.

Mike hugs me, and then he takes hold of my hand and pulls me to where we need to wait to be called.

"Okay, honey, I'm just going to get things set up. I'll see you on the stage," Mike says with a smile.

I nod at him, and he walks away. I clap as the act on the stage comes off. Once the audience has calmed down, and the lights are lowered, I walk on stage and stand in the center and wait for Mike to come out. I let out a deep breath to calm my nerves, and I look to where I know Mike will be entering from. My eyes widen slightly, seeing that Mike's not there, but Edward is. He's no longer wearing the dress clothes he had on— instead he is now wearing black jeans, a black button-up, short-sleeved shirt - the same clothes that Mike had on. He is wearing the same outfit Johnny Castle wore, and I am wearing a dress just like Baby's in Dirty Dancing. _Oh my God, this means he's going to dance with me, instead of Mike._

Edward grins and walks onto the stage just as the opening lines of 'Time of My Life' start to play. Right away my heart starts to beat faster as I look at him slightly open- mouthed. He struts toward me, and just like Johnny did, he uses his finger to tell me to come to him. I gulp and step to him. He pulls me into a dancer's hold, and smiles at me mouthing 'surprise.'

He leans me back, rotating my body before pulling me back up to face him, and I give him a bigger smile. Turning me around, he moves in close behind me. I lift my arm and touch the back of his neck as his lips graze across my ear.

"Hope you don't mind doing this dance with me instead?"

I can't help but giggle lightly and shake my head a little. He kisses my nose and gives me a wink as he trails his hand down my arm and reaches around me to take my hand. Just like in the film, he spins me away, and we begin to dance the final dance from the movie. I cannot help but feel euphoric when we perfectly recreate the part where he spins me away and pulls me back twice in a row. I shake my head a little and hear myself snort; I should have known he's a good dancer.

I feel Edward gazing into my eyes, it's almost as if he's telling me through them to trust him—that he's got me—that we can do this. But what's making my own eyes shine is seeing the 'I love you' as we do the dirty dancing part.

Edward picks me up for the first lift, and I feel safe, safer than ever in his arms.

He kisses my hand, and just like Johnny, he jumps off the stage. My eyes look on in shock as Mike, James, Jessica, Lauren, Jasper, and Victoria all join him in the next part of the dance. Mike and I did not practice this, and I am very surprised.

Edward communicates with his hand to ask if I want to do the last lift, and smile nodding at him. Mike and I worked on two ways to end the dance because he knew this was the part—just like Baby—I was most unsure about. Mike and I were able to do the lift a few times, but other times it didn't work out. James and Mike help me down, and I do my little run and launch myself up as I practiced with Mike. Edward pushes me up above his head as the crowd cheers and claps.

When I am on my own two feet again, he hugs me close to him "Well done, love," he husks in my ear. I feel his lips on my skin, but before I can enjoy it, he has pulled back and we are performing the last part of the dance.

I feel a little out of breath when the dance is over, but the buzz I am feeling keeps me smiling. As Edward and I walk back to the stage, and up the steps, the audience continues to clap. Once we leave the stage, I let out a deep breath as the next group gets ready to enter.

"How?" I ask still not having my breathing calmed down.

"Mike helped me. He taped you two doing the routine because he thought this may be something we could do. Jessica helped me out. We watched the tape while we practiced so that I could get the timing correct."

I shake my head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought that this would be a nice surprise," Edward says with a hint of worry.

I move to him, hugging him close. "This has been the best of the best of surprises so far."

I hear Edward sigh, and he holds me even closer.

"Thank you," I _s_ ay softly into his ear.

"No, love, thank you; and you were amazing." He grins making my heart take off.

Right now, I feel like the girl I was when I first met him.

"My mom has the kids overnight; do you want to join me for a bite to eat?"

"I would like that," I say.

Edward tilts his head to the side taking my hand in his before raising it to his lips and kissing my knuckles. On our way out, we pick up my jacket, and then Edward drives us to one of the nicer restaurants in town. He lets the valet park the car after helping me out. We walk inside and the place is very quiet, offering the customers a more private experience.

"Hello, welcome to Kokopelli Grill, how can I help you?" The hostess asks.

"Can we have a table for two, please?"

The hostess nods, and after checking the sheet she grabs two menus. She leads us to a table dead center of the room, and moves to pull out my chair.

"Can we have one of your quieter tables, please?" Edward asks with a smile.

"Of course, sir, please follow me," she responds without missing a beat.

When we get to the table, Edward pulls my chair out for me, and helps me to sit.

"Your server will be right with you. I hope you enjoy your dinner," the hostess says without lingering or flirting at all.

I smile in relief because it is nice to not feel threatened by a restaurant worker while enjoying a night out with Edward. "I can't believe you or Mike never told me about the plan," I say to Edward after he takes his seat.

Edward smiled widely at me. "It was a good surprise, right?"

I think over his question, and whereas I love Mike dearly, it is a great surprise. Now that the dance is over, I am glad that I did it with Edward. In the end, the dance felt more like a lovers' dance, than a friends' dance. Sensual and romantic is how the dance is meant to be. I'm sure it wouldn't have looked as good between Mike and I. "It was the best surprise," I finally say with a smile.

"I talked to Leah earlier while you were busy getting ready," Edward tells me and I know right away that she said 'no' for Jasper taking Siobhan overnight. "She says she understands why we asked, but right now we can't allow Jasper to have her overnight."

"What about tonight? She's at your mom's place, is that okay?"

Edward nods and smiles. "She said that's fine, but only because my father isn't going to be there. Jasper is allowed to visit, but not to stay the night or take Siobhan anywhere." Edward shakes his head. "However, she did say that it would be okay for Jasper to take her out and spend the day with her, as long as Lauren is with them at all times."

"So happy she already had all her background checks done," I say letting out a light laugh.

Edward smiles nodding at me; knowing full well that that has helped. For that matter: Mike, Granny, Pops, Lauren, Jessica, and I, have all had full background checks done. We all needed to get them when we started volunteering at the center. I also had to endure a more stringent type of background check in order to help with the crisis call center lines. I feel him take a hold of my hand and I look up seeing the worried look on his face.

"He may never be allowed to adopt her, will he?" I ask.

"He may not, but we will, and he will always be a part of her life, even if we have to make him her godfather," Edward states.

I nod but still feel guilty.

"Bella, this is on him; if he had tried or acted as if he had tried to get Siobhan help, then maybe things wouldn't be this bad."

"It's not always that easy, besides women who are abused don't seem to get this same treatment," I state.

"I know, but it helps when they are the child's biological parent," he says sadly.

I nod at him and give him a small smile, knowing it disturbs him that Alice seems to care nothing about Siobhan. I let out a sigh and begin to look the menu over.

"See anything you like?" Edward asks.

I smile and nod at him. "The Pasta La Casa sounds really yummy," I tell him.

Edward nods and looks at the menu. "Do you want that with chicken, steak medallions, or prawns?"

"I think I will have the steak medallions," I answer. "What sounds good to you?" I ask as the waitress comes to take our order.

"Hello, I'm Makenna, and I will be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Love?" Edward says looking at me.

"I'd like to try a mock blended mango margarita," I say with a smile.

"I'll have one of those, too, it sounds cool and delicious," Edward says.

"Okay, that sounds great; since you're no longer looking at your menus, do you both know what you would like tonight?"

"Yes, thank you. The lady will have the steak medallion pasta la casa," Edward tells her.

"Soup or salad?" the waitress asks.

"Caesar salad please," I tell her.

"And for you, sir?" the waitress asks.

"I will have the same thing," he says and I giggle at him.

The waitress leaves and I smile at Edward. "Couldn't even find something else, had to pick the same as me? Are you turning into a copycat?"

"Nope, you just have always had amazingly great taste, and you picked what sounded to be the perfect choice."

"Thank you," I say feeling warm from his compliment.

It isn't long before the waitress brings our drinks and then our salads. We eat and make small talk feeling the heat from his gaze across the table the entire time. After our entrees are brought, I know I need to change the subject before I combust over here.

"Does Alice know we have Siobhan?" I ask.

Edward shrugs his shoulders. "She lost her parental rights and because of that it is really none of her business. I really don't know if she knows, and honestly, I don't care if anyone has said anything to her."

I lick my lips, and take a moment before asking my next question. "Are you planning to visit her?"

Edward shakes his head 'no' which makes me frown slightly.

"She's still your sister, Edward," I say soothingly.

Edward sighs a little. "I know she is, and in a way I do miss her. But, I miss the girl I thought she was. The one who could make me smile and laugh, not the one who hurt so many people. I don't, nor do I want to know her anymore."

I nod at him understanding how he feels. "How are things between you and your dad?"

"I haven't really spoken to him much. I am leaving him and my mom to sort their stuff out first."

"Do think they will?" I ask.

"If they still love each other—and I still believe they do—I think they will be okay. In any relationship, if there is enough love, then almost anything is fixable. If they both still love each other, as I suspect they do, then 'yes,' I am sure they will work it out. If not, and I am wrong, then hopefully they'll still get to a place where they can be friends."

Edward and I spend a while talking and eating, before we head to Pops' home, where Esme is staying with them tonight. When we get there, we know they will already be sleeping, but neither of us can go to bed without kissing them goodnight. We both peek in on the kids, and have a cookie with Esme, Granny, and Pops before heading home.

When we get back to the apartment, Edward smiles at me as he turns on some music. "Will you dance with me again?" he asks.

I nod at him, and he pulls me up and into his arms dancing with me to Alanis Morissette's 'Uninvited.'

The whole time we slow dance, Edward is staring into my eyes. I'm trying to read his eyes, but I can only focus on what I know mine are telling him. I want him to kiss me, more than I've ever wanted him to kiss me before.

As Alanis sings, 'I don't think you unworthy, I need a minute to deliberate, and I feel that I can't take the start any longer'. The same thing seems to happen to Edward as he clasps the back of my head and pulls me, and I move my hand to thread my fingers in his hair. When his lips touch mine, it is harsh at first, but quickly turns soft as he lets my head go, moving his hands down my body and around my back.

I stand on my tiptoes needing, wanting, to be closer to him. Edward must feel it, too as his hands move down cupping my ass before moving down my legs and pulling them up and around his waist. Just as his hands are on my back, he walks and stops us from crashing into the wall with one of his hands. Yet, through all of this our lips never part.

Edward's hands run down my side as his lips move off of mine and to my neck. Within seconds his lips move down to my chest. I let out a moan as my eyes roll closed arching my back so that my body is closer to his lips. His lips make their way back up kissing me, making my eyes open. I look into his eyes and see they seem to be sparkling. Our kissing turns lighter and then moves to light pecks on my lips and chin.

"That's—" Edward says, but I cut him off by running my fingers through his hair and pulling his mouth to mine.

Both of us are panting as we again pull apart, and I can feel just how turned on he is. Edward's eyes widen and I know that he knows now that I can feel his hardness.

"Sweetheart, I'll stop the second you tell me you've had enough. Do you want me to move away from you? If you do, I swear I will."

"I know," I say as I slide my body down his, and grabbing his hand in mine. I lead him down the hall to what has become our bedroom.

I bite my lip as I look up at him. He bends down clasping my head again kissing me. His hand goes to my back and I can feel his fingers on the zipper of my dress. He stops kissing me and I nod at him.

"Yes," I say kissing him.

My dress tumbles down my shoulders, and with a slight jiggle it pools at my feet. Edward lifts me and lies me on the bed as I'm trying to help him out of his shirt. I smile touching his tattoo, and his lips move down my body following the trail of his hand. I moan loudly as my body again arches toward him.

Edward stops and stands taking off his shoes and pants. He smiles at me again looking at me. "Can I touch you, love in an intimate way?"

I chuckle at his wording, but I understand that he needs to ask me to be sure, and he will likely ask me at each stage. "Yes, please," I tell him as I unhook my bra.

Edward moves to kneel beside the bed; he looks at me and kisses me. I can only reach out and stroke his cheek as I smile at him. Never before—not even the first time we were together—did I feel this much desire to be with him.

"I want to take things slow, love; yet, I want you so much. Please, may I join you in bed, and touch, kiss, and love you?"

"Yes, Edward, please. I want you the same ways," I tell him knowing he needs my words on this.

Edward moves to the bed and lies on his side facing me. He leans in close and kisses my forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, and finally he zeros in on my mouth. As the kiss deepens, his arms wind around my body, and he pulls me closer to him. The heat of his touch sets fire to my body, and the way I am responding to him feels so natural. It is like we have always been made for each other. The tingles tickle my skin as he trails the pads of his fingers over my body. Never breaking our kiss, I moan into his mouth as I thread my fingers in his hair and tug him closer. I can feel the heavy weight of his manhood against my thigh, and I can't help but press against him more.

He finally pulls back, and my lips are tingling. I can still feel his lips on mine, and the fluttering in my tummy is causing an ache unlike I've ever felt before below. Rubbing my legs together, I try to get some relief.

"Oh, love, I want you, but I need to know you want me, too," Edward moans, watching my legs moving together.

I grab his hand and put it on me where I am throbbing for him. "I want you – please, Edward," I beg without embarrassment.

"Oh, love, I want you, too," he says while stroking me lightly over my panties.

"Remove them, please?" I ask him.

He watches me as his hands slip into each side of my panties. I nod when he looks at me to confirm I am sure this is what I want. As my panties move down my legs, his body moves down the bed and his lips drag across my skin. I'm panting as his lips move down one leg. After the panties are off, he kisses his way back up my other leg. When he reaches the top of my thigh, he looks at me to make sure I still want this. I smile and nod and he lowers his mouth to me, while looking me in the eyes.

I can't help but grab the sheets, throw my head back, arching my back as his tongue flicks out and touches my clit. As he continues to pleasure me with his tongue, my hips rock against his face. The pleasure is zinging through me, and when he pushes one of his fingers inside me the dam breaks and I see spots as I call out his name over and over.

My body is humming, and the next thing I know Edward is holding me and whispering words of love in my ear. I rub his chest, and he smiles at me.

"Are you okay, love?"

"I'm not sure I've ever felt that way before," I tell him.

"Well, I'm far from done showing you how much I want you," he tells me.

"Good," I respond, before pushing him back and leaning over him.

The need to please him courses through my body, and I just let myself follow some instinct-based worship of his body. I kiss his body, like he did mine. Stopping at his chest, I circle his nipple with my tongue, while pinching the other one. He moans, and I smile as I lightly bite down on the other nipple. His fingers thread into my hair, and I love that he is secure enough to hold me to him. I move down his body, like he did mine. Not knowing or having much experience, I let his reactions show me what he likes.

When I get to his penis, I lick the tip, and smile when he lets out a begging moan for more. I suck the tip into my mouth and swirl my tongue around it. I can tell he is fighting his reactions to move, and I let his cock go with a popping noise.

"Show me what you like, Edward, I want to please you," I tell him.

He sits up, so he is facing me. "Love, you only have to want me, and you are giving me everything."

"I want to please you," I say.

"Then come up here and kiss me, and let me make love to you, because that will please me more than anything," he tells me before kissing me.

I move onto his body, straddling his lap as we continue to kiss. Before I know it, his back is against the bed, and I am still on top of him. I can feel his hardness pulsing under me and I grind myself against him. He lets out a deep moan and his hands fix on my hips and he helps me move. I can feel the ridge of his cock rubbing against my clit and I can't help but rotate my hips for more friction.

"God, baby, you're killing me. I want to be inside of you so badly, but you have to tell me that is what you want, too, because I only want to do what you want."

"Edward, please make me yours," I say before rocking my hips back again, and feel his length slide through my wetness.

Edward reaches for something on the bedside table and I see it is a condom. I smile and take it from him, knowing this is what I need to show him I really am serious about wanting him this way. I tear the wrapper open and roll the condom down his length as he watches me through hooded eyes. When I am done, he pulls me close and kisses me, before lifting me to help me slide down onto his cock. The size takes my breath away, but it doesn't hurt at all. He holds my hips so tight and close to him, I am not able to move yet. When his fingers relax, I rotate my hips and can't hold back the noises as pleasure again takes control.

After several minutes of rocking my hips over him and his hands helping me move, I feel the building of my orgasm. I need just a little more and I will be crashing over the edge into bliss. It feels so good, my toes are curled, and his hands are moving me faster. When my climax crashes over me, my movements become erratic. Before I know it, he has me on my back and he is pumping into me, as I ride out my orgasm. Pulling one of my legs over his arm, he rotates his hips and pumps into me several more times before he calls out my name.

I can feel the throbbing of his cock inside me as he lowers my leg and kisses me. He doesn't move from inside me, just continues to kiss me as he lies with me. When I feel his hardness dissipate, we roll to the side together and he slips out of me.

I look at Edward as he kisses me, moving my hair out of my face. "Are you sure you are okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I shake my head at him. "I feel good; it was so good, really, really good," I tell him feeling myself blush.

"But …" Edward says and seems to swallow but I kiss him quickly

"I think we need to take a step back a little. Tonight was fantastic, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I just think we need to have some dates—without the sex—just get to know each other as a couple … if that's what we are? I just mean—" I stop closing my eyes and then open them again. "I enjoyed it a lot, it was good, great in fact, but I want to take time before we do this again—regularly. I would like us to get to know one another in an intimate way outside of the bedroom. But know this, Edward, I do not have any regrets, none at all." Where I know I wanted this, and I want him in all ways, I am still having issues with it. I know things went well tonight, but my issues could come up and out at any time, so I know that we need to take things slowly.

"Okay," Edward says sounding okay about this. "So when can I—we—go on our first date?"

"How about after we move into our new house? We have a lot to do these next three weeks. I mean, we can have some at-home dates, after the kids are sleeping, but for a real date where you take me out, can that wait for a few weeks?" I ask, hoping he knows I want this, too.

Edward kisses me stopping my chatter. "That sounds good to me, love. I do. However, I have a question for you, and it is very important, so think hard and make sure you are fine with your answer, okay?"

"Okay," I say not worried at all by anything he could ask me.

"Does this mean we're officially a couple?" he asks and looks at me from under his eyelashes.

"I would like it if we were," I say without hesitation.

Edward looks at me and I can see the happiness in his eyes. He leans close and kisses me while wrapping me in a hug. "I love you," he tells me in a low voice and I feel a tear running down my face.

"I love you, too," I tell him without any regret.

"Sweetheart, I know," he kisses me again pulling me to him. He stays looking into my eyes, and we share some soft kisses.

 **~Chimera~**

I chase Ethan around the park as he giggles. Catching him, I spin him around and then place him back down, and right away he runs again.

Ethan's so busy looking at me that he doesn't notice his daddy. Edward sneaks up behind him and picks him up, making him giggle out 'daddy,' through his laughter.

"Hi, buddy," Edward say kissing him; he keeps Ethan in his arms and comes over to me and kisses me, too.

"Is it lunch time already?" I ask before pointing at the blanket that I have ready for us to sit and eat on.

"Yes, and I am glad it is ready, because I am starved. Are you guys ready to eat lunch?"

Ethan nods and we move to the blanket. "How was Siobhan when you dropped her off?"

"Excited, almost as much as Jasper was," I say with a smile. "I told him to drop her off around seven."

Edward nods knowing that gives Jasper almost ten hours with her. I swallow a little. "Your mom spoke to Alice today."

Edward looks at me as he starts to eat the submarine sandwich I made for him.

"She was upset when Alice never asked after Siobhan. Instead, she talked about everything that was going on with her, and how none of the fights she has been in are her fault."

Edward just sighs; this is similar to most of the reports that we have heard about Alice. She continues not to take responsibility for anything she has done or said over the past few years. She has always insisted that it's all someone else's fault, and that she's the victim. "I don't think Esme will be calling her too often. Honestly, I think that will be for the best, too; I just hate how sad it makes her," I tell him.

Edward nods in agreement. "I think Emmett is seeing the same behavior," Edward stops and pulls at his hair. "Rose said that he has been crying the last few sessions with Jack. And he's more upset when he talks about Alice than anything else."

I close my eyes having some idea about how he feels about his sister. Alice is someone he loves dearly, and to know she set him up, in order to hurt someone else, is killing him. None of us think that she meant for Emmett to be hurt—well, at least I hope she didn't—but that still must be hard.

"He would like to join us for dinner," Edward says with a smile. "He thinks he, Rose, Mike, Jessica, Jasper, Lauren, you, and I should all have a couples' night."

"I think I would like that, but I don't think we should call it a couples' night," I say.

Edward nods at me. "At the rate Jessica and Mike are taking, I think Jasper and Lauren may even be a couple before them," he jokes.

I snort but nod at him in agreement. "In saying that, I do think they will be one of the couples that only date a few months before getting married."

Edward chuckles. "Maybe we should take them to Las Vegas. Then they could just skip the dating and go right to being married." Edward wiggles his brows at the end. I pat his arm, as I have a feeling that this is something they may very well end up doing.

Ethan moves and sits on Edward's knee. "Careful, baby, daddy needs to go back to work," I say hoping Ethan doesn't make a mess of Edward's suit.

"It's okay, love, this is exactly why I leave a clean suit at work."

I just look at Edward who is grinning happily as he makes faces at Ethan. He turns his head and winks at me. I shake my head smiling; the happiness I feel at this moment is surreal.

Edward, Ethan, and I enjoy having lunch and spending an hour together. Edward heads back to the office and I drop Ethan off with Granny and head to work myself.

 **~Chimera~**

It is nearly seven in the evening when Jasper and Lauren walk in with Siobhan, all three of them looking happy.

"Mommy, Mommy," Siobhan giggles and she tries to get to me.

I take her from Jasper giving him a sheepish look.

"It's okay," Jasper says looking calm. "I'd like to talk to you for a few moments, if that's okay?"

I frown a little but nod at him.

"Is Edward here?" Jasper asks.

"No, not yet, he's working late, on a new case," I say and Jasper sighs but smiles a little.

"Are you okay to speak with me?" he asks me.

My eye flash to Lauren, but she gives nothing away. "Sure?" I say handing Siobhan over to her.

I direct Jasper with my hand and he walks to the kitchen.

"I really wanted to do this with you and Edward together, but—"

"Do what?" I interrupt when he stops and I get nervous.

"I have been thinking …" Japer moves his hair behind his ear. "I mean, I do love her, with my whole heart," he says like he is imploring me to believe him.

I give him a short nod, but say nothing hoping he will tell me what's wrong.

"But, I've failed her, in one of the biggest ways possible. I was selfish. My own want and need to keep her with me, allowed Alice to hurt her. I can't do that to her anymore," Jasper wipes tears from his eyes. "I think it would be good for her—for all of you—if she remains with you and Edward. You two should adopt her, and he should be her father."

I shake my head and wave at him, but he clasps my hand.

"Bella, this is what's best. She needs to be in a stable home, and that means staying in one place. That means having one mom, and one dad. I can see how much better she is doing here with you two, and Ethan. She's developing a normal family relationship here. I am afraid—if she … if I were to go for custody instead of her staying here—it would just hurt her. She needs a fresh start, and here she can have that. I mean, I will be in her life anyway, as long as you and Edward will allow it?"

I am unable to speak; the pain of his words is so clear, you can hear how much this is hurting him. All I can do is nod at him.

"I will love her forever, Bella. I love her like a father, but this is what needs to be done," Jasper leaps up. "Thank you for allowing me to spend the day with her."

"Jasper, are you sure about this?" I finally ask leaping up.

"I have spoken to Rose, Tanya, Leah, Lauren, and Jack about this. I have to do what is best for Siobhan." Jasper stops and clears his throat. "I am writing to her, so that she'll know when she's older that this was not something I did lightly. I don't ever want her to think I don't love her. I love her greatly, and just want what is best for her. And these past few weeks have shown me, that her being here, with her sister, uncle, and nephew is what's best for her." Jasper stops and lets out a sad laugh. "That's some family tree, more so after you and Edward get married and adopt her."

I shake my head not trying to think about how confusing it would be if we had to explain it to someone.

"Jasper, how about taking some time to really think this over; we're not due back in court for another few months?"

Jasper gives me a small nod. "I will, but I don't see myself changing my mind on this. I know what is best, and as I said, this is not something I am doing or saying on a whim. I thank you for caring about my feelings on this, but I have made the correct choice and I know it."

"Do you want me to tell Edward, or do you want to tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Edward asks looking at Jasper and me.

"No, I can tell him," Jasper says and I give him a nod and walk out giving the two of them some time alone.

As Edward and Jasper talk, Lauren and I put Ethan and Siobhan down to sleep. Then we sit and talk while waiting for the guys to finish their conversation. Both of us seemly keep an eye on the kitchen door while we talk. It's almost two hours later when Edward and Jasper come out of the kitchen. I'm a little concerned when I see they both look as if they have been crying.

"Goodnight, Bella, thank you again for speaking to me," Jasper says as his hand slides to Lauren's. I watch as she kisses his shoulder softly and gives me a small smile.

"Goodnight," I say and they both walk out.

"Well?" I ask looking at Edward who doesn't speak, but just hugs me close to him

"I think he might be right about what he is doing," I say.

"So do I, but I feel as if I'm stealing his daughter," Edward says.

"We're not," I say, only moving my head enough away from Edward's chest to look up at him.

He moves my hair out of my face with his hand. "We'll find a way so she knows she is loved, and knows she was always loved," Edward tells me.

I nod at him, letting out a soft breath. I hide my face back into Edward's chest. "What about Alice—what do we tell Siobhan about her mom?"

I feel Edward kissing my head. "I'm not sure, love," he says.

I close my eyes; the answer to that question has been left unanswered for now, but I know that Edward is worried about it as much as I am.

 **~Chimera~**

"I used to bake my children's birthday cakes," Esme says then chuckles. "Alice hated them."

I look around at Esme to see that her eyes have a buildup of tears in them, and I know this is hard for her to discuss.

"She would tell me it was embarrassing have a home-baked cake. She wanted one of those fancy cakes, decorated especially for her by one of those big name cake bakers. It wasn't that she liked the taste; it was only the looks that she wanted it for. After she got a little older, we just gave in; I should have put my foot down." Esme stops talking and goes into deep thought. "I feel so responsible for how she turned out. I must have done something drastically wrong, for her to turn out to be such a horrid person."

I shake my head. Wiping my hands on my apron, I move to her. "You have two great boys, Esme. You're not a bad mother; you cannot change the chemical imbalance Alice has. Your sons are proof that you're a good mother, and you have never let them down. You can't take all the blame about Alice. Most of her actions are her own fault. She may have issues, but she knows right from wrong and chooses to live by her rules only," I tell her.

"I know. I just have my bad days," Esme says.

I give her a nod and pat her shoulder.

"And I know—" She stops talking and shakes her head slightly. "Tomorrow will mark two years. You looked so sick, and he was so worried," Esme says feeling remorseful.

"I am fine. Ethan is fine," I tell her.

"I know, but I went in there to support my son, I could have lost my grandson that day, and I—" Esme again stops and looks at me. "I'm sorry for not trusting you."

"You didn't know me, and you were looking after Edward," I say.

"Yes, but I am still sorry."

I give her a nod and smile. "If you're sorry then help me bake this cake, it's supposed to look like Humpty Dumpty," I chuckle and Esme moves to me.

"I thought Edward was kidding about Ethan's love of eggs." Esme laughs.

I simply raise my eyebrows at her, and we both chuckle. "How are things going with you and Carlisle?"

Esme makes a snorting sound and I turn to her.

"He's such—" she stops and gives me a look to say she's still angry at him. "He thinks sex is the answer to everything, like an orgasm will wipe out my memory. Let's just say that he isn't _that_ good."

I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. "So you and he are still—" I stop trying to think of a way to put it.

"Having sex … yes. He may not make me forget, but he does know what he's doing."

"Okay, so that's good, right?" I ask unsure.

"Not sure," Esme sighs. "I'm a woman, and I have needs, and … well, I'm not sure if I want to have sex with another man. I have only ever been with Carlisle. I am worried that if some other man can get me there, make me feel what he does, then … Carlisle and I will be over."

"Have you talked to him?" I ask.

Esme shakes her head at me. "What can I say?" she asks.

"Tell him how you feel. Tell him how you feel about what he did," I suggest.

Esme laughs gently. "That's something Carlisle and I have never been good at—talking. Especially talking about how we feel, or how we make each other feel. Maybe we are too old to learn new ways."

I shake my head at her. "You're not too old, and it's never too late to make a change. All you have to do is make a start," I say.

Esme takes a deep breath. "I'll talk to him, but not today because we're making a cake, and tomorrow is Ethan and Edward's birthday."

"Fine; but you can't keep putting it off; it's not going to go away." I say.

"I know," she smiles and then hums. "So, do you think this looks like an egg?"

I look down at the cake smiling and nodding.

"Thank God," Esme chuckles and rubs my arm.

"He would love it, either way," I say.

I grin nodding, but even so I still want to get Ethan's cake right.

 **~Chimera~**

I wake up to find that yet again, Edward is awake and watching me.

"That's getting a little creepy," I joke making him shrug his shoulders.

"When I first watched you sleeping, you seemed unable to sleep well. It was almost like you were in pain. Now you look more relaxed as if the sleep you are getting is doing you some good. Watching you like this shows me how far you have come," Edward says.

I nod at him understanding what he means. I have been feeling more relaxed than I have ever before. "It shows you how far we have come," I say.

Edward nudges forward and kisses my lips. His eyes open and he again just looks at me. "I love you, Bella, with my whole heart," he says with a smile.

"I love you, too, Edward." I get out before clearing my throat. "Happy birthday," I say with a smile.

Edward smiles happily. "This is the first birthday I have truly looked forward to in forever. I can't wait to spend it with Ethan, you, and Siobhan."

I swallow looking at him. It's clear that he, too, feels so much more for Siobhan, than just her being his niece.

"To me it feels as if she belongs with us—how do you feel about it?" I ask hoping that he feels this way, too.

"She does belong with us. I know that you didn't give birth to her, but in a way it feels as if you did. It's because of you bringing her into our family and wanting her, that helped her blossom. It's like the day she came to live with us, as a part of our family, it brought her to life."

I give Edward a nod, and I bite my lip as I look at him. I'm nervous, because when I went shopping for his birthday I picked up a load of stuff for Ethan to give to him, but I also picked up a few that will just be from me. I move off the bed as Edward sits up. Picking up the bag, I walk back over to him. "This is for you, just from me," I tell him shyly.

He takes the bag, and grins at me.

"You already gave me the best gift on my birthday I could ever have, you are the one who gave me my son, and that means the world to me. That is not to put lightly of what I hold near and dear, and that is your telling me that you love me. Your love and our son is all I need."

I roll my eyes at his gushy words that melt my heart. "Just open the gifts," I say kneeling on the floor, in between his legs.

Edward opens the photo album first. It has some of my favorite pictures of Ethan over his life, and also since Edward has been with us. On the last page there's an appointment card for the four of us to have our family portraits taken.

"I can't wait," Edward say looking at it. He leans forward kissing me. After a few minutes I pull back from him.

"Open the other gift," I say watching him open the package that holds the new watch I got him. It is a nice watch; the jeweler said it is top-of-the line, and I had it engraved with the words: 'I love you.'

Edward's eyes flash to mine, and I can see that the watch has touched his heart.

"I'm never going to let you go again," he tells me.

"You have to let me go, so that I can go and get the birthday boy," I tell him.

Edward just laughs. "Well, I guess, but only because it is his birthday, too."

I raise my brow at him and he smiles.

"Okay, I want to see him too," he says.

I get up to leave, but Edward pulls me back to him. He spins us around and I am lying beside him. He lowers his mouth to mine and kisses me with such reverence that I feel as if we are one. His lips seem to have the ability to calm me as well as to make my heart pound.

"One other thing, love," he says pulling back. "I'm never letting go of your heart," he whispers in my mouth before kissing me again.

I pull back a little, so I can look him in the eye. "That is good, because my heart is perfectly happy existing next to yours."

Edward kisses me again and then takes my hand in his and together we walk to the kids' room. I go to Siobhan and pick her up as Edward gets Ethan. "Happy birthday, buddy," he says with a happy sob, as he hugs Ethan to him.

The four of us move into the kitchen to find that Granny has made breakfast, just for us four.

Edward sits back in his chair with his arm around mine playing with strands of my hair as we both laugh and talk to the kids about our plans for the day.

Once everyone is stuffed full, we take the kids in for a bath. Because they are both still so young, we bathe them together, and let them play in the water for a while after they are clean. Edward and I get the kids and ourselves dressed, and move back into the living room, to see that our family is already here.

"There's the birthday boy!" Jessica sings out.

"Hi, Jess," Edward answers sounding like a little boy which makes Jessica narrow her eyes at him.

"What … don't you know that it's my birthday, too?" Edward asks.

"I do, but I was talking to Ethan," she retorts with a grin.

Edward just shrugs and looks at me still looking like she hurt his feelings, which makes me snort.

"You're my special little birthday guy," I tell him, making him smile before he kisses me.

"I knew he was tiny!" Mike says loudly, which makes everyone else laugh.

Edward sits Ethan on his knee and one by one each person goes up handing Ethan, Siobhan, and Edward the gifts they brought them. I notice that Esme seems to have bought far more for Ethan than she did for Siobhan. Granny had warned me that this may happen because Esme may try to catch up with the birthday she lost out on.

"Lunch is just about ready?" Pops says sounding happy but tired. I get up moving to him, and right away he hugs me.

"I'm okay, Angel, I just need a nap today."

I nod at him. "Ethan and Siobhan are going to need a nap after we all have lunch, too, so feel free to use my bed if you need to lie down," I offer.

"I may just do that," he answers.

Pops walks me the rest of the way into the kitchen and Edward pulls out my chair and kisses my cheek.

"Eat up everyone," the words are just out of Granny's mouth when there is a knock on the door.

I look around the table, trying to work out who it can be.

"I'll get it," Edward says tight lipped.

Before I can ask if he is okay, he has left the table. I gulp and look to the door. A part of me wants to move after him, but I'm unsure if I should.

"I think it's just our dad, Bella," Emmett says making me turn my head to look at him.

"What?" I ask feeling unsure if I heard him right.

"I think it's my father who is at the door. Edward will be fine, don't worry so much."

Again, I feel myself gulp, but I can't seem to move from my seat. Just as I gain control over my legs, Edward and his father walk through the kitchen door.

"I hope that it's okay for me to join you?" Carlisle asks.

I look at Esme and Edward knowing that it's ultimately up to them.

"If it's okay with you and Edward?" I ask looking only at Esme who has placed a smile on her face

"That's fine," Esme says, patting the empty chair beside her.

Carlisle takes a seat and I get up and get him a plate. "Here you are, Carlisle, just help yourself," I say trying not to sound unsure.

"Thank you, Bella," he replies.

I give him a nod but before I can move back to my chair beside Edward, he carries on.

"I bought Ethan a gift, it's in the living room, and I would like—if it's okay with you and Edward—to open a college savings account for him that I or anyone can put money into. The account will only reflect his name and will only be able to be used for his education."

I nod and my eyes go to Siobhan.

Carlisle must have been watching me as he begins to talk again.

"I set one up for Siobhan also, but Alice took the money, so I will start a new one when I open Ethan's. It will be set up the same way. The only adults that will be listed on the accounts will be Edward and you, Bella," he says talking directly to me.

"Why me …" I ask, not knowing he trusted me enough with something like this. "I mean, if Alice stole the money from Siobhan, why do you trust me?"

"I know you would never steal from your child," he says.

I feel my heart sink; it's clear in his voice that he is not happy about Alice, but I understand that she is still his daughter.

"She asked me to ask you both, if you would come to see her," Carlisle says as his eyes flicker between Emmett and Edward. "I told her that you both would only come if she was to tell you why, and what she was planning, she said she would if you came to see her."

I turn quickly to Edward who looks angry. "I will talk about this some other day, Dad. Today is about celebrating birthdays, not only with my niece, but also with my son. This is the first time I have gotten to do this and you will not taint it with talk of Alice or her drama-filled crap, am I clear?"

I cut him off when I place my hand on his arm hoping to calm him, his eyes move to mine, and he gives me a small nod before looking back at his father. "So, how about this beautiful lunch, huh?"

I snort happy that he told his dad off but still kept it clean.

Granny and Pops take over and move the talk on to things that they did as children when they were younger and give Edward and me some insight to what we will face.

After lunch is over, the kids, Granny, and Pops all take a nap as the rest of us sit and talk about everything apart from what has been going on with Alice. In a way it is good; talking makes it feel as if we are clearing the air. I feel that we are showing that even if we're not all the best of friends, we can and will make an effort for the kids on their special days.

The rest of the day is spent celebrating Edward, Siobhan, and Ethan's birthdays. After dinner, everyone has cake; they head home leaving Edward and me to play with the kids.

By the time I am in bed, not only am I tired and worn out, but I know that Edward, Ethan, Siobhan, and I can and will be a family. Edward and I may have taken the road that was filled with dark spots, corners, and hills to climb over, but in the end we got here. I know for certain in the end we will get to the finish line together.

* * *

 **A/N: So they made love, and admitted they want to be together. Jasper wants what is best for Siobhan, and Alice wants to see Edward and Emmett. What are your thoughts? How do you think things will go? Do you think Edward will go see Alice?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here is the update, and the next one will likely not post until the 27th of Feb. We both have a lot going on right now.**

 **This story was not gone over by all of our Beta team, so all mistakes belong solely to WeeKittyAndTAT.**

* * *

 **Chimera Chapter 31**

 **Edward POV**

I place the box down with a sigh. Whereas, I am happy that we are moving our belongings into Pops'—our house— it's still very stressful, and not to mention, tiring. Even with hiring people to decorate it for us, leaving only the shipment of our personal stuff, hasn't dulled or taken away the stress that comes with a move.

"Edward!" Emmett yells and I turn to look at him. I see he has one of the larger boxes. "What room is Siobhan's again?" he carries on as I walk to him.

"It's your old one, but I can take this," I say as I go to take the box from him.

"Ed, bro, I've got it." I look at him and he sighs. "I've got this; now stop fussing over me like a mother hen." Emmett moves past me still muttering about my overbearing protective ass.

"It's only toys, and he's fine; you have to let him have some normality," Bella says as she comes up to me. "For what it's worth, you can take my box."

I chuckle kissing her quickly as I take the box from her. I start to walk away when my brain reminds me I don't know where this is going. I turn around to see Bella still standing there, but her eyes are cast down as if she was checking my ass out.

"What room, love?" I ask with a grin. I love that even with us keeping to the no sex thing, she's still slowly coming more and more into herself, and that's all her own doing. I know she gets a little help from our nightly talks, but developing this part of herself is all on her.

"That's for our room," she says.

My grins get bigger, there's just something in the way she says 'our room,' that makes me want to go to her and kiss the shit out of her.

"We have loads of boxes still to go, we can kiss tonight," she says.

I bark out a laugh only feeling a little embarrassed over the fact she knew where my mind had instantly gone.

With the help of Emmett, Rose, Jessica, Lauren, Jasper, and Mike we are able to get all of Bella's, the kids', and my stuff in and unpacked in time for Granny, Pops and my mom to bring the kids home for dinner.

"Edward," Emmett says sounding a little unlike himself.

I turn to him and he nods to the back door. I nod at him and follow his lead. I know when he grabs the beer that this going to be a heavy talk.

"I know today is a good day, and I'm not trying to darken it." The pained look on Emmett's face makes me swallow and I place my hand on his arm.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" I ask as I look in my pocket for my phone.

Emmett sighs and then closes his eyes as he mumbles out. "I want to see Alice."

Okay, that's so not what I thought he was going to say. "What?" I ask feeling unsure if I heard him correctly.

"You heard me, I said Alice. I want to see her. I need to know why she lied, and why she sent me to Charlie's house. I need answers from her that only she can give to me. Did she know he killed his wife? Did she want me to hurt him?" Emmett stops his questions with a snort. "She did want me to hurt him; she knows what I am like when someone hurts my family. I need to know, Edward, I can't move on without some answers."

I move closer to Emmett as the tears start to run down his face, but he doesn't make a sound only wipes them off.

"I need you with me," he says sounding weak. "I don't think I can do it alone."

I place my hand on his back. I love my brother dearly, and I know deep down that he needs to do this to move on. If this is what he needs, then I can and will do it with him.

"I'll go with you," I tell him.

Emmett's head snaps around to me, and he just stares at me as the water fills his eyes.

"Are you sure? I know she hurt you more than she may or may not have planned to hurt me."

I shake my head at him because she hurt people I love more than she actually hurt me.

"Yes, Edward, you were hurt by her, too. She hurt Bella, Jasper, Siobhan, Ethan and you as well. The biggest thing you need to see in this is that she hurt you the most by hurting those who mean the most to you. If I had gotten my head out of my ass, I would have seen it." Emmett again wipes his eyes and then clears his throat as he looks to the house. "Do you think they will understand?"

I shrug, but I know Bella will. She has already told me she would understand if I needed to see Alice. "I already have Bella's support, so I know you'll have it, too."

Emmett looks to me and smiles. "She's a good one. I always knew you would be the kind of guy that would fall for a sweet, warm-hearted, thoughtful, and loyal woman. She's the definition of the _girl next door_."

I just look at him.

"I am not putting her down, but Bella is the proverbial _next door girl_ , and that's a good thing."

I still look at him and he let out a sigh. "Jessica's the same. She's the _girl-next-door_ kind of girl. You know what I mean; they are sweet and caring. Now Lauren and Rose … those girls are scary and will not blink an eye to fight for what they find a travesty to someone they love. They are the kinds of girls that would go caveman on a guy for disrespecting them or a friend."

I chuckle shaking my head at him. "You're right, but this is too much info about Rose for me, brother."

Emmett just shrugs. "Do you think she will tell me the truth, if we go see her?" He asks turning the topic back to Alice.

"Not sure, Em, she may not even know why she did the things she did," I tell him.

"That's what Rose said. She said that she may have to have therapy to find the real answers to the questions I have. She says she may be so lost in her own way of seeing things that she has no answers." Emmett runs his hand over his face and hands me one of the beers.

"When I left, I never thought I would have to tell you or Jasper to keep an eye on her. I thought she would be good for Jasper, and I was only concerned that he would play her and break her heart."

I nod at him in agreement because I also was worried about Jasper playing her, since that was his normal behavior.

"I can even remember your first letter. When I read it the first time I was upset there wasn't any report on them. Then when I read it again, I knew … I knew you had found your one. I should have told you then what I thought," Emmett stops and looks at me. "You should have told me what was going on."

"You were—"

Emmett lets out a growl that makes me stop talking mid-sentence. "Don't say in danger, Edward, I am your brother—your big brother—so stop trying to protect me from everything. If you had talked to me, I would've told you to ignore what anyone says. I would've told you to fucking talk to her and ask her what was going on." Emmett shakes his head and lets out a long breath as he tries to calm himself. "I knew something was up; you went from talking about her in every paragraph, to her name disappearing altogether. I should have asked you what was going on. I should have tried to be there for you, too! I am sorry, I wasn't there for you."

"Em, none of this is your fault," I tell him.

Emmett merely shrugs and looks at the ground as he pulls at some grass. "Do you think I should talk to Bella?"

"What about?" I ask.

"What I remember about that day at her Dad's?"

I look at the house as my heart starts to race, feeling unsure if that would be a good thing or not. I am unsure since she's just starting to get over it.

"What do you remember?" I ask, deciding I needed to know.

"Alice told me what Charlie had done." Emmett stops talking. He's looking angry again, and takes a few minutes to calm himself. "She lied, but I didn't know that at the time. I was upset that I was being discharged from the Army. I was mad that I was so fucked up that I could barely hold a gun. So when she called … my anger seemed to zone in on Charlie. I knocked on the door, and I can remember him answering, but he looked strange." Emmett looks at me with a brow raised. "You know in movies when there is a character that has had a breakdown … that was how he looked. He blinked at me twice and acted odd, and I was shocked. I don't know why, but when I saw him do it I was frozen in place and speechless, like I knew he was off his rocker."

I nod at him because once you know someone is crazy you tend to see things that others miss.

"That's how he was, but I told him my name and that I wanted to speak to him. He looked angry, but told me to come in. His house was so cold; I mean, really cold. He asked me if I wanted a drink, and I said yes. He went to get one, and I happened to say that it was cold. He yelled that there was something wrong with his heat. But I was so cold. I saw a jacket hanging up, and it looked just like mine." Emmet stops and chuckles out a small sob.

"I started to think I must have brought it in with me. It wasn't the first time that I had done something and not remembered it. I picked it up and put it on. When I did, the smell hit me. It was a smell I knew all too well, and I felt myself slip away. I only remember hearing a gunshot. I don't remember the next events very clearly. I remember him being mad that I had his jacket on, and that he would have to take it off of me. He then told me he'd help me to my car. I thought we were going to the hospital, but instead, he drove to the woods. He … I think he was talking to himself about how fabric from the jacket would be inside of me, so he made me put on my own jacket. He said something about having a hunting accident and I must have muttered that he was in his pajamas."

The tears run down Emmett's face as he tries hard to stop them. "I asked him not to go, not to leave me alone. I didn't want to die alone, but he just left saying that he had to fix this, he had to cover it up." Emmett swallows closing his eyes as he starts to gently rock. "I thought that was it that I was going to die. I prayed that someone would look after all of you. Then I prayed for death to come and not drag it out. When that dog found me, I was so scared I was going to be eaten—"

I cut him off having heard enough and hug him to me.

It takes Emmett a few minutes to calm himself. "I'm not sure if it would help Bella to know that," I tell my brother. "I don't think he was in the right frame of mind. To be honest, I'm not sure he was ever in his right frame of mind."

"Maybe, but would she want to know about the things I remember?"

I look at the house. Where I want to keep her from any harm, I know that I can't. Just like Emmett, I need to allow her to grow and that includes making her own choices about what she wants to know or not know.

"You or I can ask her, but just don't tell her here. I want her to feel safe here, and that means keeping that information away from our home. Maybe it is something you guys could discuss with Tanya, Rose, or Jack," I suggest.

"I agree," Emmett says and then wipes his face. "C'mon, let's go in now, I'm starving."

I smile, nodding at my brother. "Me, too." I stand up and make sure Emmett is fully on his feet before I start to walk back to the house.

"Yo, Edward!" I turn to look at Emmett. "I don't tell you often enough, but I love you."

I grin shaking my head at him. "I love you, too, Emmett."

When we get back to the kitchen, our dinner is just being plated up.

"Just in time," Bella says with a smile. I move to her giving her a kiss as I pull her to me.

"I love you," I say against her lips.

"But, he loves me more, isn't that right, bro?" Emmett yells out taking a seat.

"I love you in a hugely different way than how I love Bella," I say with a laugh. "But, I wouldn't say more," I add with a laugh.

Emmett grins winking at me and Bella. "Yeah, sure, bro; keep telling yourself that," he says.

"Just let him think you love him more," Bella says in my ear.

"You are the reason I live, and you give me the strength to be who I am meant to be. Bella, you are a part of me, a large part of my heart. I feel as if we are so entwined together that our hearts have formed their own unity symbol," I tell her hoping she knows truly how much I love her.

"God dammit! I knew I should've stuck it out in English studies; he really knows how to dish out sappy stuff," Emmett states.

"I told you that, Emmett, but of course you knew better and thought it was boring," my mother teases.

I drop my head on Bella's shoulder as I lightly laugh. When I have calmed down, I guide Bella into her seat and sit beside her.

"To the four of you, I hope you have a happy life and fill this house with love and wonderful memories to last a lifetime," Jasper says raising his glass.

The rest of us join Jasper and raise our glasses.

"House!" Ethan yells.

I look over at him and see he has his sippy cup in the air. Siobhan, not wanting to be left out raises her cup, too and giggles. We eat dinner and share small talk as we do. Everyone helps out with cleaning up while Bella and I get the kids ready for bed. We see everyone out, and head for bed ourselves. I am so tired that I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

 **~Chimera~**

It was only a few days after we had moved into the house that I asked Bella if she wanted to talk to Emmett about the night he was shot. After taking some time to think it over, she agreed, and we set up a meeting with Tanya.

It was a long afternoon as Emmett—at Bella's request— told her in great detail what happened that day. It's clear that there are still lapses in his memory, but by the end of the talk, Bella hugged Emmett telling him how sorry she was. He hugged her back telling her that he, too, was sorry.

When we walk out, it feels as if something, and I'm not sure we were even aware of it, was lifted from us. It was almost as if the sun should be shining, birds singing, and the sky clear. It was as if it was a whole new day dawning. The feeling of relief is unlike no other as we leave the office.

 **~Chimera~**

Even with the talk between Emmett and Bella over, I think today will be one of the toughest days to handle for Emmett or me. It has been months. In fact, it's been more than a year since I have purposely gone out of my way to speak to Alice. Yet, here I am standing outside of the State Mental Hospital, with Emmett waiting to go inside to see our sister.

"I'll be out here waiting for you," Bella says moving into my arms. I close my eyes trying hard to shake the nervous feeling I have. "Just do what you need to do." She carries on and I feel her lips on my chin. I open my eyes looking into hers.

"I love you," I say and Bella winks at me.

"I know," she says. "I love you, too."

I smile before kissing her. I look over at Emmett, who's getting his strength from Rose.

"Ready?" I ask knowing that we will have to go in soon so we can see her.

Emmett looks at the doors and then back at me. "No, but I am not going to feel ready anytime soon. To be honest, I'd much rather be going into battle than doing this. But it is something I need to do and I know that."

"Just take it easy; they're not going to let Alice rope you into her world. Take a few minutes out if you need to. Bella and I will be here for you both," Rose says before she walks over to Bella placing her arm around her shoulder. "Just remember, you'll gain something out of this, even knowing she'll tell you nothing that will help you. Standing strong and doing this will get you closer to knowing the truth, and that's all one needs to do to move on."

Emmett nods at her, and so do I, before we turn and walk toward the door.

"Hi, I am Edward Cullen, and this my brother, Emmett Cullen, we are here to see Alice Cullen?"

The security guard simply nods. "Here is a basket for each of you. Put all your belongings in the basket, including cellphones, change, and your wallet after removing your state issued identification. Then you'll need to step through the metal detector." I place everything I have in the basket after taking my driver's license out and walk through the metal detector. After I'm through, another guard still uses a wand and waves it over my body. I am given a ticket for my items, and I watch as they put them into a locker and lock it. They do the same for Emmett and send us to the next desk.

"Do you have your state issued identification?" we are asked when we get to the next desk. I hand mine over to the guard as does Emmett.

"Shit, it's easier to get on a plane," Emmett mutters as we are again met by another desk and more security.

After yet again telling them who we are, and proving it, they keep our identification and we are taken to a room where Alice is sitting at a table with another man.

"Hi," he says standing. "I am Craig, the therapist your sister sees here. Alice has asked that I sit in with you during your conversation."

"That's fine," I answer while moving my eyes to Emmett.

"I've missed you both so much," Alice sobs suddenly. "Why has it taken you both so long to come here and see your only sister?"

"Well, you hurt me, and my son," I say.

"He's not yours!" Alice yells at me.

"He is," I say, and she shakes her head.

"He's not! He's that rapist, Ben's son."

I swallow closing my eyes. "Edward, why don't you listen to Alice? She is very worried that this woman, Isabella, is tricking you." My eyes go to Craig and I glare at him.

"Hey, you don't know, Bella, and you shouldn't be taking just Alice's word; any good therapist knows that," Emmett states sharply. "And for the record, Alice, Bella's son Ethan is Edward's child. Ethan looks like him, and acts like me, so drop it already, or we can leave and not bother being here at all."

"See?" Alice says looking at Craig pleadingly.

"Look, Alice, I want to know what the hell you are playing at. Why you couldn't just leave Edward with Bella? Why you lied about—"

Alice cuts Emmett off by yelling. "I didn't lie. Angela told me. She told me she saw Ben fucking Bella in a back alley."

"He raped her!" I yell, but Alice shakes her head at me.

"No, Angela told me. She told me that Ben likes rough sex, and that he kept at her to role play with him all the time, or he threatened to see someone else. He wanted to chase her, and he wanted her to fight him. He loved it when she would scream and cry as he fucked her. I wanted her away from him, but no, you couldn't keep your dick in your pants. You used her, too. You made her think that she wasn't worthy."

I rub my face trying to calm myself.

"The disc I gave to Garrett proves what I am telling you. When you watched it, did you see Bella agree to him being rough with her?"

"Have you watched the disc, Alice?" I ask.

"No, I was going to, but Angela told me she was ashamed, so I didn't watch it. She told me how Ben used the disc to torture her with his affairs, and how Bella loved every minute of it. So for her, I kept it so she wouldn't be forced to watch it with Ben anymore. He made her watch it and then act it out."

I shake my head and let out a snort. "That's not what was on the disc you gave Garrett. The video shows Angela drugging Bella, and then Ben raping her not once but twice."

Alice just shakes her head. "You're lying, Angela told me, and she's the only one who ever looked after me. She's the only one that listened and the only one who was there for me. She's the real voice I would listen to, because she's the only one I could trust. The other voice led me wrong all the time."

I frown looking at Emmett who looks just as confused as I am. "What voice, Alice?" he asks.

"The ones I heard when I snorted coke, or drank heavily. You hear them, too. Angela said you did," she says to me. "Angela said it was normal, that everyone hears voices telling them what to do."

I look over at Craig who's looking at Alice. "I have told you, Alice, that's not normal."

"I am not a sociopath!" she yells at him.

"I am not saying that you are a sociopath, nor am I saying that you have schizophrenia, but we have to look more into the things you are talking about, Alice."

"Alice, what does the voice tell you?" I ask wanting to hear more of this.

"That Isabella was sleeping around. That you should be with Angela. To drink, snort coke, to do stuff like drive fast. It also tells me that I am invisible."

I shake my head trying to work out if she's telling me lies or not.

"What about Charlie?"

"He's all Jasper's fault. He was planning on leaving me. He wouldn't sleep with me, so I could—we—could make a baby. Charlie told me I was beautiful, and that I was everything he wanted in a daughter. He even let me call him Daddy; he wanted me."

"Why did you tell me he raped you?" Emmett asks with a hard voice.

"I … I thought you would … I didn't know you were going to come home!" Alice cries. "I wanted to break him and his stupid wife up. I wanted someone to want me." She wipes her tears. "Jasper wasn't the man I wanted. He wouldn't spank me, he wouldn't be rough, he just couldn't do anything that made me wet. I was trying to show him I was a bad girl. He was supposed to step up, be a man, and punish me."

"And what about Siobhan?" I ask and she tilts her head looking at me.

"She's not mine," Alice sneers.

"Not any more she's not, but you did give birth to her," I say.

Alice shakes her head at me. "Nope, not true! I was supposed to only give birth to a boy. They told me I was having a boy. If I had had a boy, he would have come back to me and stayed. My Daddy, he always wanted a boy." Alice gets a faraway look on her face. "He said he was going to take Isabella's baby. He said that he—all three of us—could run away together. I just had to get you to believe that he wasn't your kid." Alice's face hardens as she stares at me.

"It's your fault that he's dead! You killed him!" She screams and leaps over the table to get to me. Her whole body lands on me, knocking us both to the floor. Craig, who should have been faster, only moves when Emmett takes a hold of Alice trying hard to remove her and at the same time not hurt her.

"I am going to kill you! I hope you don't sleep too well knowing I'll hate you forever for taking my daddy from me. You and your nasty whore, and that bastard child, all deserve to burn in hell!" Alice screams. "It's them—this is all because of them. I shouldn't be here, Craig, get me out of here," she carries on crying almost in hysterics. Two security guards run in and have to carry her out of the room as Emmett and I look on.

"I am sorry," Craig says when we are alone. "I do think next time you both should listen to her a little more. She may be sick, but she does make sense on some things."

I just stand here looking at him as if he is crazy.

"There won't be a next time, Craig. And after what you just said and the things I have seen today, I can tell you my father will be having you replaced," Emmett says.

"She needs your help. In my educated opinion, she shouldn't be in here. I was truly hoping that you both would see that the things she is telling you are true, and you'd help her. I was hoping you cared enough to help her prove she is right," Craig says and I growl.

"Hoping what … that we would help her?" I shout. "Are you as crazy as she clearly is?"

"Craig, I'm not sure what your credentials are, but you are clearly not in your right mind either. I am going to have my father investigate this, and trust me; he will put an end to your assistance with her looney tunes show. I am not sure what you really know, but the truth is, because of her, there is a lot of pain in a number of people's lives. Whatever damages the drugs she did, or has done to her brain, she is mentally ill. My sister-in-law was brutally raped, and she was one of the biggest contributors to that violent act." Emmett stops, and balls his fist, but I place my hand on his shoulder. "I almost lost my life, and the only thing you're correct about is that she needs help. Only it will not come in the form of me, or my family feeding into her psychotic behavior. Neither my brother nor I will return here, and if I were you, I would expect to be brought before the Board of this hospital when my father is done with you!"

Emmett and I leave a stunned Craig behind. We stop and collect our items, not saying anything to anyone. When we get to the main door, I turn to Emmett. "Do you think we missed her being this sick all along?" I have been wondering about this since the day she was driving around drunk.

"I'm not sure, Edward, I think we always passed off her odd behaviors as her just being Alice."

I groan. "Do you think she—if we saw this before—she would've got help and wouldn't have taken things this far?" I ask.

"Maybe, but by the sound of it, Angela was feeding into Alice problems, and not just for a short time." Emmett stops and shakes his head. "Gran was right, you know that don't you? Angela wasn't good for Alice or for any of us for that matter."

"I know; but what was Mom supposed to do? She was the only friend Alice ever made. And we thought Angela was the reason that Alice had more friends," I say.

Emmett just sighs. "Come on, let's get out of here. I need to call Dad anyway."

I nod at him and we walk out seeing both our girls getting out the car and walking toward us. After hugging them, we get into the car. Emmett calls our father as Rose drives us to a nearby cafe.

"Do you think she hears voices?" Emmett asks Rose after he's off the phone.

Rose sighs a little. "Not sure, Em; that's not really something I can answer. It can take weeks and months of talking to someone to know if they are making it up or not. Then you have to work out what it really means. Not everyone hears voices for the same reasons. All I can say is that Alice has a lot of issues, and her main one is the complete lack of responsibility for her actions. Off the cuff, and without seeing her in a professional manner, if I had to guess ... I would say that there is a good chance she has a Cluster B Personality Disorder."

I look at Rose unsure of how to respond, but Rose carries on using a softer tone.

"If I am correct, this is a part of who she is. There's no cure, and treatment can help with the symptoms, but it will never go away. It's a permanent thing."

I feel Bella's hand as it slips into mine. I look at her, and I can see it in her eyes. Even with everything Alice did to her, she still feels sorry for her. That's something that Alice has never been able to do; show empathy toward another person. I've seen her anger, hate, and greed, but never worry or care for anyone besides herself, ever.

 **~Chimera~**

A strange noise wakes me from my sleep. Out of habit I look over, but see Bella's side of the bed is empty. The noise that woke me comes again, only now I am awake. I recognize the sound and furrow my brow. It's the sound of someone being sick. I get up walking into the bathroom and find Bella on her knees with her head in the toilet.

"Love," I say moving to her, as she flushes the toilet and lies down on the floor. I touch her head finding that she is warm. I scan her face seeing that it is red, and flushed. "I think you're sick," I say and she just hums. "Let's get you back to bed."

Bella shakes her head groaning. "No, I like it here – it is cooler."

"I know it is cooler in here," I smile a little. "I'll get you a drink and come back." I head to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the kitchen along with some flu meds. Both of the kids caught a stomach bug from daycare last week, so this doesn't surprise me. When I return to the bathroom, Bella is brushing her teeth.

"Here you are, love," I say taking a seat beside her feet.

She spits in the sink and turns off the water. "Thank you," she says before taking a drink and sitting down. She looks at me. "You should head back to bed, Edward. I am just going to sit here for a bit, my tummy feels 'iffy' still."

"I am fine, love," I say.

Bella huffs a little but lies down on the bathroom floor beside me.

I stroke her hair. Once she has drifted back to sleep I gently pick her up and carry her back to bed. The rest of the night I seem to sleep in a half-awake state, worrying in case she's sick again.

My alarm goes off making me sigh. I first call Frank and Sasha and tell them that Bella is sick, and that she will not be in today. Then I call Granny and my mom asking if they would come over and help today. I know when I am ill I just want to do is to sleep it off. Bella will be able to do that if they are here to help with Ethan and Siobhan.

Bella starts to cough and I help her sit up. I grab the water bottle helping her take a drink. "I've called in to your work. Granny and my mom are on their way here, but I can take the day off if you want me to stay, too?"

Bella shakes her head at me. "No … go, you need to work."

I look at her, feeling worried.

"I am fine; it's just the same flu the kids had."

I sigh but she shushes me and motions for me to move away.

"Fine. I'll go to work, but you don't get out of this bed unless you're going to the bathroom." I tell her as I get out of the bed. I get the kids up and dressed before we head to the kitchen for breakfast.

"You two, Mommy is sick today, so you both need to be good."

They both look at me nodding, giving me their 'we're angels' look.

I set down their eggs and toast just as Granny walks into the kitchen.

"GeGe!" both of the kids call out loudly, making her walk to them.

"I can handle the rest of this if you want to get ready for work.

"Thanks," I say leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. I walk back into the room to find that Bella has gone back to sleep. I check her temperature by placing my hand on her forehead.

"You're still warm," I say to her sleeping body.

I move from her into the bathroom, taking my shower and shaving. I put on my suit and call my father.

"Hello, Edward," he says sounding a little confused, and I know it's because I haven't called him in months.

"Dad, Bella is sick. I think it's just the flu, but she's been warm since last night. Do you think you could make a house call if she agrees to have you see her, and let us know what you think?"

"I can – say around six o'clock?"

"That will be fine, and I should be home from work by then. Thank you," I say before hanging up. I'm not really in the mood to chit chat with him yet.

I walk back out seeing that my mom is here now.

"I need to go to work. She's asleep, and feels warm. I called Dad, and he said he would come by at six tonight to see how she is doing. Can you ask her if she's okay with that when she wakes up? If she isn't, let Dad know, and call me. I may take her to Urgent Care if she isn't feeling better when I get home."

"Yes, of course, honey," my mom says with a smile.

I turn looking back at the bedroom, still feeling guilty about leaving her when she's sick.

"We'll look after her; go to work," my mom says using her business tone.

I put on my jacket and pick up my briefcase. I look at the room one last time. "I'll be home around five," I say walking out the door, knowing that I need to go. This may be the first time I have left her sick, but I am sure it will not be the last.

My work day is filled with getting both myself and my witnesses ready for an upcoming case going to trial on Monday. I work all through my lunch hour, but still end up leaving just before five in the afternoon.

"I'm home," I say walking through the door. "How has she been?" I ask as I take my jacket off.

"She's been very sick. The poor thing hasn't kept anything down; your father came by earlier this afternoon when I called him. He thinks it's just a bug and said to only give her Pedialyte or Gatorade and ice chips, for at least the next twelve hours. After she holds down the liquid for at least four hours we can go to the B.R.A.T. diet if she is hungry. He said she should stick to that for at least twenty-four to forty-eight hours," Mom says.

I nod at her. "I wanted to be here when Dad came by," I tell her.

"I know, love, but when she was being sick and not holding down water, I called him, and he came right over," she tells me.

"Why didn't you call me?" I ask feeling hurt.

"Bella demanded we let you work, and I agreed with her, Edward. With your trial starting Monday, I knew you had a lot to do this week," she says.

"Where are the kids?" I ask. Normally, they meet me as I enter the house.

"Granny took them in to sit with Bella for thirty minutes, because she begged us to. Carlisle left her a mask to wear."

I smile and nod making my way to our room. I walk in and my face breaks out into a smile. Despite the fact she looks like death warmed over, Bella still has the kids on the bed with her as she reads them a story.

"Hi, love," I say walking to the bed.

"Daddy," both kids yell at the same time.

"Buddy, Princess," I say giving them both a kiss and hug as they come to me.

I take my seat next to Bella. As soon as my arm goes around her, I can feel the heat radiating from her.

"Did my dad give you anything to lower the fever?"

Bella shakes her head at me. "He said to give it a few days. It's just the flu."

I snort. "Yeah, but you got the flu shot," I say.

"I know but it doesn't cover all types of the flu."

"It should," I say and Bella simply turns and looks at me.

She shakes her head. "Daddy's being silly—" She starts but gets cut off by a haggard cough coming out of her.

"Maybe you should take them out, away from me. I don't want them getting this, too," Bella says.

I lean over kissing her head knowing how much this is hurting her. I know she wants to be with them, but worries that she's going to get them sick.

"A few more minutes shouldn't do any harm," I tell her softly. "In fact, why don't I read all three of you a story? Besides, you are wearing the mask Dad left for you."

Bella looks at me and I can see the smile in her eyes. She lies down with both kids in front of her. I stand up and take the book from her. It only takes a few pages before Bella is sound asleep.

It take another two days before her temperature goes down and then a week after that before she is well enough to return to work.

 **~Chimera~**

"Edward, there is someone here to see you," the office secretary Jenny says.

I look at her with a frown before getting up from my desk and walking to the front of the office.

When I arrive, I groan seeing Angela's parents are both sitting there. As soon as they notice me, they jump up and smile like they assume I'm happy to see them.

"Mr. Weber, Mrs. Weber," I say through my lips.

"Our lawyer said there may be a chance to get Angela released," Mrs. Weber says quickly. "We need you to agree that this was all—what she did—was only because of Benjamin and Alice."

I shake my head at them.

"Your family owes us," she states.

"My family owes you what?" I yell.

"This is all Alice's doing. She—brand of crazy—corrupted our girl. Because of Alice that low-life Benjamin hurt her. You're not blameless either; you allowed it and pushed her into his arms, by using her yourself."

I shake my head. "No, I never used her; she knew we were only friends, and would never be more. As for Alice, she did not cause Angela to be hurt by Benjamin, nor did _'her brand of crazy'_ corrupt Angela. Ben hurt all of those girls—including my girl, Bella—he never hurt Angela. We have irrefutable proof that she was completely and one hundred percent involved, and voluntarily took part in the whole process."

"You're a liar, and you know it!" her father states.

"Alice was the evil one; you just have to own up to it, and tell the judge. We have a letter from her for you." Mrs. Weber holds out the letter, but I only look at her.

"She loved you, and she ... well, you hurt my girl. You took her virginity and dumped her. She fell into Benjamin's arms because of you. Alice kept promising her that soon you would see the light and come back to her. Alice convinced her that if you saw her with another man, you'd come back to her. You owe it to her to help her with this. Angela is a good girl. Now read the letter, and be at the courthouse tomorrow morning." Mr. Weber snatches the letter from his wife's hand and slams it against my chest.

He turns and hurries his wife out of the office. I crumple up the letter and turn around to see the whole office is staring at me. I shake my head before looking down and walk quickly back to my desk.

I drop the crumpled letter on my desk not bothering to read it.

"Get back to work," is yelled making me look up to see people are slowing turning away from me. I see it was Aro who yelled, and he motions for me to come to him.

"I'm sorry," I say right away as I close his office door.

"No … I am sorry. I thought I would be able to tell you before anything like this happened. But then I never thought they would try to get you to speak out on Angela's behalf in court. They are petitioning the court tomorrow, but at this point it is nothing more than a shit show and has no legal bearing on the case at all."

I sigh sitting down knowing he's about to give me news I would rather not hear.

"Tomorrow, Angela's attorney is applying for her sentencing to be reevaluated due to duress during the trial."

"She took a plea bargain, and admitted to the judge her part in the whole case," I growl out.

"We know, but she is trying to say that she didn't understand it, that she was confused and not in her right mind."

I snort shaking my head. "The judge and her lawyer should've talked it through with her. She should have been evaluated to see if she was stable or not."

"They did and we are not worried that her sentence will be reduced or overturned, if it even makes it to trial. That, however, is not why I am here."

I look at him and he stays quiet for some time. He lets out a breath as he leans back in his chair.

"Benjamin has apparently written a book. It is a story he is trying to get self-published about all of the rapes he committed."

I open and then close my mouth and merely look at him.

"It was on the internet, the first chapter anyway. We managed to get the site to take it down, but he has indicated through a third party that he will be publishing it. From what he said through his third party and on the information on his profile, he started writing the book when his first rape took place. It is supposed to be very detailed."

I stand up feeling my heart start to pump faster.

"This guy is planning to publish his fucking diary, where he talks and plans out the rapes of these women's—Bella's—rape?"

Aro can only nod at me.

"How? Why would anyone want to read that?"

"People read true stories all the time, Edward."

I shake my head feeling somewhat sick over this information. "How can we stop this?"

Aro shakes his head at me. "We're trying, but we may not be able to stop it."

"What about his victims? What about what this will do to them; does anyone care about them?"

"You know I do," Aro says.

I shake my head at him. "With all due respect, sir, that is not how anyone will see it. We weren't the ones who were violated. We aren't the ones who will have, God knows who reading a story about the torture we endured at the hands of a rapist. People are going to read that book. People will read what he did to those girls. Will this book cause people to feel like they asked for it? Will they feel bad for the victims, or the man who raped them? Will this book make people blame the victims?"

"Edward, all we can do is to warn them, and make sure this isn't going to blindside them."

I walk to the door and open it. Just then I am hit with an afterthought. "Do the Webers know about the book?"

Aro nods at me. "I would assume so, since Angela is down as his book editor."

I slam my hand on the door, knowing that they're trying to get her out only because this book could outline just how much she really was involved in each of the rapes.

"Edward," Aro calls making me turn back to him, and I see he is now standing. "This could also give the girls knowledge of why they were picked. What it was about them that made him pick them." He sighs again. "We have requested a full copy of the book, so we know what we are dealing with. So we know how much detail is in it. We have to see it to know if we are able to get some type court order to stop it from being published.

I feel my eyes water up, seeing the video was bad enough. Would this book make those feeling worse or easier? "Yes," I say knowing that I will have to know what is in it. I know deep down that Bella may even want to know what it will say. If this thing goes on sale, it could and will be talked about as soon as the media picks it up. I know, from my point of view, it will be harder to stomach at that point.

I give him a nod and walk out the door.

The rest of the day seems to drag on, and no matter how much I try, I can't seem to click my mind off of what Aro said and get back to work.

"Edward," is called and I jump spinning around to see my dad looking at me worriedly.

"What?" I say again looking around the office to see it looks almost empty.

"The Webers came to see me," my Dad says as I look at my watch to see that it now after six.

"Me, too," I say as I stand up.

"They want us —" I hold up my hand cutting him off.

"I know. They want us to testify for Angela. They asked me, too."

"Yes, did they tell you about Benjamin's book?"

I shake my head at him unable to speak.

"They said we owe it to them because in the book it shows Alice was the one involved and Angela was innocent."

"She wasn't, but she edited the book, and therefore, is clearly coloring it to read as she wants it to."

"I know; none of them were innocent in this whole thing. I just wanted to give you a heads up," he tells me.

I nod at him, but I can see there is more to it. I keep looking and he sighs.

"I talked to Alice's new therapist about it, and she talked to Alice, and got back to me ten minutes ago." My dad stops talking and goes back to staring.

"What is it, Dad?"

"Alice has a copy. She said Angela used one of her USB sticks to keep a copy of it. I have it—well, the rough draft of the book."

I feel myself sink back down in my chair as I just look at him.

"Do you have it with you?"

"No, it's packed away, but there was only one pink USB stick in Alice's belongings. That is where she says the story is, and it's in the storage unit."

I nod at him, feeling unsure if I should go and get it or just go home. I am already running late.

"He's going to try to get it published," I say.

"Benjamin is going to have it published?" He asks sounding shocked.

"Yes," I sigh, already knowing there are plenty of places who will willingly publish it.

"That's not going to be easy to stop, not with all the self-publishing that can be done nowadays," he says.

"I know," I say.

"What has Bella said about it?" He asks.

"She doesn't know yet. I just found out today," I say looking at him.

"Why don't you go home? I'll pick it up and drop it off at your house."

I look at him; there is still so much hurt in what he did, and I am not sure if this is for me, or Alice. Would he destroy it if he reads it first and sees that Alice played a bigger part in the rapes than we all think?

"Trust me; I will do what's right. I am trying to do what's right," he says.

"I know, sometimes, it's just hard for me to believe that, and it has been a stressful day," I say.

"I know, son, go home to your family," he says clapping my shoulder with his hand.

My dad walks me to my car, and as I drive away, I feel unsure if I can trust him again.

When I get home, the place is oddly quiet. I walk through the house calling Bella's name.

"I'm in the bathroom," she yells, but it almost sounds as if she's sobbing, too. I walk to the bathroom quickly to see her on the floor, crying.

"Hey, what's wrong, love?" I ask hoping no one already told her about this fucking book without me being here.

"I'm pregnant," she says holding up a pregnancy test stick.

I feel myself smile; my bad day is instantly forgotten. "A baby? We're going to have a baby?" I ask with wide eyes.

Bella nods and I pull her to me, holding her as she sobs and talks in my ear.

"I know we only had sex once, but I swear this baby is yours. You are the only one I have been with. If you need to perform a DNA test, I will do it. We can do ten of them if you want," she sobs in what seems to be a pleading matter.

I feel my heart sink. I thought we had gotten past this. Why would I need a DNA test? My heart sinks even more, and before I can rein it in, Bella pulls back looking at me.

"The baby is yours, Edward. I swear it is. I can't—"

I place my hand over her lips. "I know, love, I have absolutely no doubts at all. I was just thinking. I mean, we know I am a Chimera, and I wonder if this child will be from me—my DNA—or will it have my twin brother's like Ethan has?"

I watch as Bella's eyes soften.

"I know it's stupid, because he is mine, but it's just an odd feeling," I shake my head unsure of what I even mean.

"We never talked about you being a Chimera, have we?" she asks.

I shake my head at her. "No, but it's not your fault, love. I've had other things on my mind. It's just hard you know. If they need something—like a kidney or something—would I even be able to give them one?"

Bella looks at me as her face pales.

"What about you, Edward? What if you need one, I mean, how would they know what DNA you would need for a match?"

"I don't know." Bella pulls at her hair looking at me almost as if she thinks I am about to fall over.

"Where are the kids?" I ask.

"Mike and Jessica took them," Bella stops and ducks her head down. "They caught me buying this," she says holding up the pregnancy stick. "I started to worry ... I thought you would leave again. They took the kids overnight saying I needed to tell you either way."

"They were right, love, we do need to talk. You can't keep thinking I am going to walk out on you," I tell her.

"I don't. I just worry about being pregnant. It brings back—brought back—what happened the first time," she cries.

"That won't happen again, love, you have to trust me."

"I do. I'm not even sure why I felt so overwhelmingly scared."

I pull her to me, knowing that it's not all her fault. She had a tough few months, and it really has been going great lately. There is bound to be bumps in the road we are taking. As I kiss her head, I know we have something to talk about, but one thing is clear, I can't tell her about Benjamin's book, not tonight. I also know now that I may need help when I do.

"We need to make an appointment with a genetic testing lab," she says.

"I know the baby is mine," I tell her again.

"That is not why I suggested it. We need to find out about your being a Chimera, and what that means for you. I can't lose you. You are a big part of my life, and I love you," she tells me.

"We'll get it sorted, and I love you, too." I place my hand on her tummy smiling. "And, Daddy loves you," I say bending over to kiss her belly.

I close my eyes worried that something is going to go wrong; that all of this is going to be taken away from me.

* * *

 **A/N: So Ben wrote a book, and Angela is the editor. Alice is off her rocker and her so called therapist was clearly not helping matters at all. Bella is pregnant, but from the drawing, Pops showed her at the cafe, we knew it was coming. So what do you think? You got some of the story from Alice, and well clearly we will hear from Ben and Angela. Do you think they will be able to block the book? What do you think the victims/survivors should do? Sue Ben and Angela if they do publish? Let it go? Would you read it, if it meant you might understand why you were chosen? Do you think they will learn anything, or will it be another cluster of drama? (Just FYI we will not be putting in great detail into anything we learn from the book. We are not looking to talk and focus on the rapes, but want to give the readers who had questions the answers they asked for.) So let us know what you think. xoxo, see you again soon. (Nikky) & Kasi.**


	32. Chapter 32

**So here we go a new chapter update for you all. We are currently working on 33, and it will post in a week to ten days. See ya at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chimera Chapter 32**

 **Bella POV**

I hear the alarm go off, but my body is screaming to go back to sleep.

"Good morning, love," I hear Edward whisper in my ear.

"I'm awake," I mumble without lifting my head. I don't even open my eyes. So it's no great surprise that he touches my face lightly, as he brushes my hair out of my face.

"I can call in sick for you if you want to rest more," he offers sweetly.

"No," I say knowing I need to get up. I let out a sigh opening my eyes and look at him. "I'm not sick, just tired."

Edward stares at me as if he is trying to evaluate me.

"Really, Edward, I am just tired. This is the same way I was when I was pregnant with Ethan," I try to assure him.

Edward smiles a little, but I can see hurt in his eyes which makes me frown as I wonder why. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"I wasn't there for you, not in the beginning—" Edward stops and lets out a snort. "I wasn't really there for you for any of it, was I?"

"That wasn't just you—"

Edward stops me mid-sentence covering my mouth. "I know, and I know we've talked about it. But …" His hand moves to my tummy. "This should be the same old thing to me. It is special, but it should be familiar, yet it's not; it is all a brand new experience to me."

"I think we would've felt like that the last time, too, if we had been a couple then, but we weren't," I tell him.

"We would have been, if Alice hadn't caused a shit storm in our lives back then," he growls.

"Maybe that is true, and maybe it's not. You know there are so many sides we'd have to consider if we played _the_ - _could've-been_ card. I could've been hurt too much by Ben to trust anyone. We don't know the answer to it, Edward, but we do know we just have to move on."

Edward lets out a long breath and kisses my head. "I know, but I just feel guilty. The guilt comes and goes, especially when I see how much I missed, but I wouldn't change now for anything."

"I know that feeling. I'll make an appointment with Kate. If you give me your calendar, I'll make sure it's at a time when you can come."

"I would love that, but don't hold off for me," he tells me.

I know it is because he wants me to have care, but I still roll my eyes. I stop as a wave of sickness comes over me. When I feel it pass, I smile. "She works on Saturday mornings twice a month, so I'll make an appointment for one of them, to be sure you can make it."

Edward smiles and gently rubs my tummy. "I really would drop things to make it anytime, if you needed me to. I'm going to get ready, but before I forget I plan to stop by the diner today at lunch time if I can."

I sit up and kiss his lips smiling happily.

"I love you," I say kissing him one last time, knowing I need to get up, and he needs to get ready for work.

I walk with Edward to the bathroom; take care of my needs as he gets into the shower. When I'm done, I leave the room to get the kids up. Even with being new at living together as a family of four, we have almost gotten into a perfect routine.

 **~Chimera~**

I can feel the nervousness radiating off Edward as we wait for Kate to call us.

"It's going to be fine," I whisper to him.

"I know, but she hates me," he answers. He presses his lips together looking at me.

"She does not hate you," I shake my head at him. "She really doesn't, and besides, I was thinking of having her send us to Eleazar again, if you don't mind?"

Edward immediately smiles "I don't mind at all."

Edward smiles at me warmly, and I lean over kissing his lips, just as someone calls my name. "Isabella Swan."

I turn slowly to see a nurse looking around the room. "That's me," I say holding up my hand.

Edward and I walk behind the nurse as she leads us first to a room, where I am weighed, my height is taken, as well as my blood pressure and pulse. Then we stop at the lab where I have to pee in a cup. Before leaving, the lab tech takes a couple of vials of blood, and then the nurse takes us to a room.

"Bella," Kate says as she enters the room. Her smile only drops a little as she looks at Edward. "Mr. Cullen."

"Please just call me Edward," he says.

Kate nods at him, and walks to her stool and opens my file. "So, Bella, your weight and blood work look good. So what brings you in to see me?"

I bite my lip a little before talking. "I'm pregnant."

Kate's eyes bounce between me and Edward.

"It's Edward's," I say before she can ask.

"Okay, I'll have the lab run a blood test to get your HCG levels, and book you for an ultrasound. Do you have a doctor in mind to deliver the baby?"

"Eleazar," Edward says right away and it makes Kate give him a stern look.

"Is that who you would like to see, Bella?"

I chuckle gently. "Yes, we're a couple, Kate. We—Edward and I—are in this together, one-hundred percent."

Kate smiles and nods at me. She looks at my file and starts to go over everything with me the same as she did the last time. By the end of the appointment, she has booked my first ultrasound and appointment with Eleazar to follow. I leave with a prescription for prenatal vitamins and a bunch of informational paperwork for us both to read.

"Do you think we should tell anyone yet?" I ask when we get in the car.

"Did you confirm that you were pregnant to Mike and Jessica?" he asks me.

I shake my head. "They never asked, so I never said anything."

Edward nods at me. "How about we tell them the news now and then wait until after the ultrasound to tell everyone else?"

"That sounds good and I know they won't tell anyone without us saying it is okay. Besides, I would hate to tell people, and then lose the baby …" I feel my heart sink. "I don't want to lose our baby," I say in fear touching my stomach.

Edward takes my hand in his. "We won't," he tries to smile but I know he is as worried as I am.

"I have something to tell you, well, two things, but you need to know we're doing what we can, and I am only telling you because I know there is a chance someone else may do it if I don't. Besides, I promised not to hide things from you."

I frown looking at him.

"I want to do it today, and I have called both Tanya and Rose. If it's okay with you, I think they should know also, just in case."

"Okay," I mutter suddenly feeling worried.

Edward pulls up outside the center and I follow him to a room that we haven't used before. When we arrive, I see that both Rose and Tanya are here and they both have fake smiles on their faces. We sit down and Edward takes my hand.

"Bella, I promised not to hide anything from you, and so I need to tell you these things, but hear me out and try to remain calm, please," he almost begs me.

I feel worried, but I know I can trust him to care for me and protect me, or Rose and Tanya wouldn't be here. I nod for him to continue and he does.

"The Weber's came to my office the other day. They are trying to get Angela acquitted."

I nod at him, unsure of what to say.

"It won't happen, and I certainly won't be helping them as they have demanded I do. They have, however, given me a letter from her to read."

"Okay, what does it say?" I ask.

"I haven't read it," he says.

I nod at him again, still feeling unsure. _"Was this what he wanted to tell me, or is there something else?"_ My mind keeps asking me.

Edward just looks at me. He drops his eyes and takes a hold of my hand. "I think what sparked them to come to me now, is because Benjamin has a diary of sorts. It is some type of book in which he wrote down everything about each of the rapes. Apparently, he wants to publish it," Edward says and I can hear the hatred in his voice.

I feel as if someone has sucked all the air out of my body. I merely look at Edward unable to speak, or to even take a breath.

"We're trying to get it stopped, but we may not be able to. Aro has an unfinished copy that Angela gave to Alice; he and a team from work are looking it over now," he says.

I glance around the room wishing there was somewhere I could hide. "He is going to sell the story about his raping me and the other women? Why?" I cry to him. "Why would he do this, to me and to the others?" I stop as my mind seems to start to go faster.

"Does he say we deserved it? Does he say that we led him on? That somehow the other women or I asked for it?" I ask in rapid succession as my mind fills with all these questions.

I stand up as a feeling I have not felt in a long time comes over me. "Did I do something to deserve this? I never meant to make him think I felt anything for him," I cry out and turn my head to Rose. "I swear I never did anything to make him think I wanted him! Was I too friendly?"

"Bella, this was his entire fault, you never said _yes_. You never agreed to have sex with him. He raped you; no matter what was said or done beforehand matters. You did not consent to him touching you at all!" Rose states.

I feel Edward's hand touch me, but I can't stand anyone touching me right now, so I push him away. I move to the wall, sliding down it and start to cry into my hands.

I can feel Edward as he takes a seat next to me, but neither his hands nor body touch me.

"Do you want to hear what she said in the letter?" Rose asks, and I frown looking up at her.

"What does it matter what she has to say—"

I cut Edward off with a shaky voice. "No, Edward, I want to know what she says."

Edward, yet again, simply stares at me, but gives me a nod. "You need to calm down, you're pregnant, Bella, and this is not good for either you or the baby," he reminds me. He moves his hand to touch my stomach, and I nod letting him, knowing we both need the grounding feeling of the reminder of our child that his words just gave to me.

"Okay, but I need to know what she said in the letter," I tell him.

Edward sighs, closing his eyes as he nods.

"You two are not seeing the full picture," Rose says. "This letter, the book, they may be the thing that sets you free from what they did to both of you."

I look at Rose in confusion, as I am sure Edward is as well.

"If Benjamin has really written this book throughout all the rapes, then we may get a chance to glance at his mind. This will show you what it was that made him do these horrid acts. It will show you, Bella, and the others that it was not what you did, but what he did. What he saw, what he believed, and then what he took. Whereas, I can't be completely certain, I think Benjamin, unlike some rapists, knew what he was doing was not with consent. That was what he got off on, and I don't think his mind ever changed that. I think that's why Angela dressed up; playing the victim for him, but of course, that only lasted so long before he needed the real thing again."

I nod at Rose, knowing deep down she is right. "What did the letter say?"

Edward takes out the letter and I look to see it appears to be crumbled. He hands it to Rose who takes it from him, and opens it.

"Do you want me to read it silently or out loud to you?" Rose asks.

"Just read it out loud," I say not giving Edward the choice. I would rather get it over with.

"Edward, I am so angry with you! How could you? How could you go back to her? Take her side, and leave me here alone?

Why couldn't you just love me? I would have been a good wife for you, and a good sister for Alice. If you had just cared for me the way I cared for you, she certainly wouldn't have fallen apart. But, of course, I had to let Alice go, let her do the things she wanted to do her way. Do you see now that I was the one that held her together?

Does your perfect little Bella even care that you have lost so much because of her? Or maybe I should ask, does she know that you are the reason she was raped? Benny only wanted to hurt her because you made me cry. That's why he went after her. He knew that I loved you more than I loved him, so he went after what you loved. Can you live with the fact that if you never loved or wanted Bella, then she would not have been raped?

Benny would never have gone for her, besides her being so stupid, he said she was too innocent. I laugh at that because she has not got an innocent bone in her body; she is a whore. It doesn't matter either way because when he was done with her, she wasn't as innocent anymore.

Besides, he thought she was a virgin, and she wasn't; she was a whore like I said. I proved him wrong. He was mad at her deception, and that is why he took her again, and she really enjoyed the anal sex.

She could have been fine, if she would've just gone home to her deranged daddy. If she had, you and I could've been a family; a happy family. So many things would be different if you would have stayed away from that whore. Emmett would not have been shot," at this point Rose takes a deep breath and a tear runs down her face.

"Are you okay to finish reading that, Rose," Tanya asks.

Rose nods at her and takes a sip of her water before looking back at the note.

"Alice would be with Jasper, and happy. With my help, she would have forgotten about Charlie and her need for him to be her daddy. But no, you wanted Bella, the whore. Why? Did you get off on her fake innocence? That's what Benny thinks. He thinks you only wanted her because you thought she was pure. He said you likely got off on thinking you could teach her about sex. Or, so you could groom her to be what you wanted her to be. He said that's why he made sure she hated every minute he was inside her. He made sure that she would never enjoy sex with you or any other man again. Now, that is love and devotion!

In case you are wondering why I am writing this to you, I'll fill you in. You see, Benny and I have a book. We plan to publish it and have tons of money and followers. Also, I know—even if my parents don't—that I am not getting out of here until I'm paroled. But with the book, I may just ruin what you have now. Besides, now everyone will know what you did to me, and because of you, your little whore was raped! Hope you can't live happily ever after knowing that."

"It is signed, 'Go fuck yourself, Angela'." Rose stops talking and everyone seems to be unable to speak.

"She's a fruit loop, too," Tanya says with a shake for her head. "Did her parents know this was what she wrote? Why would you help her after hearing—reading—this shit?" she asks.

I shake my head and turn to look at Edward. I frown seeing that he has his head in his hands, and his shoulders are shaking. I know he is crying.

"Edward," I whisper. I touch him softly and he looks at me with pure pain, hurt, and hatred.

I'm thrown off a little. I have never seen him like this, not even when he took the DNA test results back saying Ethan wasn't his, not even when we met back up.

"Edward," I say again trying to stop my heart from breaking.

"I am so sorry," he says with a loud sob. "I never thought it was because of me that you—" Before he can end the sentence, I hug him to me and hush him.

"Just like Rose said, Edward, this is entirely Angela's and Benjamin's fault; you are no more to blame than I am," I tell him over and over until he stops sobbing.

"He picked you because Angela was hurting over me. She was hurt that I liked you."

"I wouldn't have changed that, even knowing what I know now. I liked you, too, and I am really happy you liked me, too. Furthermore, I am happy now that we are back together where we belong; the past is the past and we belong together. They are crazy and delusional, nothing can change that," I tell him.

Edward and I spend the rest of the afternoon talking to each other with help from Rose and Tanya. In the end, we are feeling more stable taking in what Angela's letter said, and knowing that she is just passing the blame on for something that she and Benjamin chose to do.

When we get home, we spend the rest of the weekend with the kids; just the four of us, together like we belong.

 **~Chimera~**

My name is called and I stand up slowly looking around. "Miss Swan," the nurse says again.

"Can you give me a few more minutes; the baby's father should be here in just a few moments?" I plead but she sighs looking at me.

"I am sorry, but if you don't come now then we may not be able to see you today," she says.

I sigh rubbing my head. I want Edward here for this; he needs to be here for this.

"Wait, I'm here," Edward calls.

I turn to see him running toward both the nurse and me. "I'm here," he says sounding out of breath.

"This way," the nurse says with a roll of her eyes.

"I thought I was going to miss it," Edward pants out.

"You sound rather out of breath; you used to run more than that," I say pointing toward the parking lot.

Edward smiles, but gives me a fake glare and a wink, which makes me giggle.

"Miss Swan!" The nurse states sounding as if she is getting pissed off.

Edward ushers me to the room, and my weight is checked again, before the nurse points to the bed.

The technician who is performing the scan walks in and sets up as Edward takes hold of my hand. "This will be a little uncomfortable," the tech says as he places the wand inside of me.

My head turns to see Edward looking down at me with a smile. He pulls my hand up, and kisses it when I smile broadly at him.

"Love you," he whispers as he bends to kiss my cheek.

"Okay, Mom, Dad, this is baby one," I frown and turn my head. Why did he say baby one?

"That's our baby," Edward says sounding happy, but the image moves and I see what appears to be another baby.

"And here is baby two," the technician adds.

"Two?" Edward says sounding unsure.

"Yes, it looks like you are having twins. Fraternal twins, meaning they each have their own placenta."

"I am a Chimera, can this happen to them?" Edward asks sounding close to becoming panicked.

"No, they're past that stage. I would say you're almost at your ten-week point from the measurements."

I bob my head knowing that it will be ten weeks ago tomorrow since Edward and I had sex for the first time in years.

"So, they are fine, healthy?" Edward asks again, still sounding panicky.

"Yes, all their measurements check out. As the pregnancy goes along, they will likely be on the smaller side, but that is normal for twins and small mothers. They could tend to be longer than normal, due to how much taller you are than the mother, but only time will tell.

Edward starts to ask another question and I cover his mouth. "Let's just wait and ask Eleazar when we see him next. Besides, he knows my full history," I add.

I feel Edward kissing my fingers as he nods at me.

The next half hour goes by with Edward asking every question he can think of. I know some of the answers hurt him, but he carries on. I know that it scared Edward when Eleazar said I was to be monitored from now on, and that I could not have any stress due to my already having a high risk pregnancy. I had to remind Edward, yet again that the last time the stress wasn't on him, that there were other factors at play. I know he still feels guilty and blames himself for a large part of what happened in the past.

"I think I should call my dad, and just get him to go back through some of this information. That is if you don't mind?" Edward says.

I shake my head at him. "Do what you need to do to feel better, Edward. I do not mind at all; I know you need to know for your own stress."

Edward sighs out slowly. "If I speak to him, my mom will be upset that she's the last to know," he sighs again.

"How about we just tell everyone at the same time?" I ask.

Edward looks at me. "Are you sure?"

"Eleazar said everything looks good, and both babies are healthy, with strong heartbeats, and growing at the same rate."

Edward nods at me. "I'll call them and see if everyone can come for dinner on Saturday."

I kiss his shoulder smiling happily. "Sounds good to me," I tell him.

 **~Chimera~**

"What can I do to help?" Edward asks as he kisses my neck.

"Stop kissing me for starters," I chuckle as I try to keep my mind on dinner.

Laughing, he pulls me closer to him. "I can't help myself, love, your neck is just too kissable," he says before returning his mouth to me.

I smile as I turn in his arms and start to kiss his lips. His hands go around my back as he pulls me closer to him. "Now, this is more like it," Edward states as his hands run up and down my back, making me moan out loud. Edward grips my butt, giving it a squeeze before bending slightly so he can grab my knee. He picks me up, and places me on the counter, and steps between my legs.

His hands move slowly back up to my waist. He stops and puts his hands under the edge of my top. Raising his hands again, he takes my top with him. Just as he goes remove it, we hear the front door open, which is quickly followed by Emmett's booming voice.

"Hey, bro, are you here?"

Edward groans as his head drops on my shoulder. "We need to pick this up later," he says with hunger and lust vibrant in his eyes.

I smile fixing my top, nodding at him. He gives me a wink and helps me down, before walking towards the kitchen door.

"Bro, you're too old to play hide and seek, get out here," Emmett calls.

I snort shaking my head at Emmett's behavior. He is getting back into his jokester moods lately, and that's a great thing to see.

I go back to making dinner as Edward goes to greet our guests.

"Do you need some help?" Rose asks as she walks into the kitchen. I nod at her and she goes to the sink and washes her hands.

"Is this the big reveal dinner?" she asks quietly.

I smile and nod again, feeling a little smug. Whereas, she knows I am pregnant; she doesn't know that I'm having twins. We've managed to keep that quiet so far, thankfully, that way there will be a surprise for everyone today.

Rose hums a little as she starts making the sauce. "Emmett asked me to marry him," she says.

I frown and think over the words I just heard, but they don't seem to register in my mind. "Huh?" I ask looking at her.

"Emmett asked me to marry him," she repeats.

I look at her opened-mouthed. I feel dizzy, so I chuckle and smile. "Did you just say that Emmett asked you to marry him?"

"That's what I said," Rose says not looking my way.

"Oh my God! Congratulations!" I yell but Rose just looks at me.

"I haven't said _yes_ yet," Rose states.

"What – why not?" I ask.

"Because he asked me as we were walking out the door," she says.

I look at her and she sighs.

"We were walking out the door to come here and he said, 'Marry me'. When I looked at him, he looked like he was in shock and started muttering about getting over here."

I smile despite hearing the hurt in Rose's voice. "Maybe he was trying to find the words to ask you, and his mind was playing them around, and his mouth just said them, without him meaning it to come out that way?"

Rose just sighs. "It did look like that, but ..."

"But what?" I ask.

"I want to say _yes_. I don't care that he blurted it out, that he didn't get down on one knee, that there were no sweet words, no ring. I want him. I want to marry him, and those things aren't him."

"Then just tell him _yes_ ," I say.

Rose nods. "Yeah, I will, but later because this is your night," she says.

"I can share, and maybe it would take the focus off of me. You know how much I _love_ being the center of attention."

"And you think I like it?" she asks me.

I just look at Rose who smirks and nods at me. She knows full well that she does like it; too much some would say.

"I'm still gonna wait – this is still your night," she says.

Before I can talk, she holds up her hand. "I will do something if I think they are overwhelming you."

"Thanks," I say just as the kitchen door opens again and Esme walks in.

"I came to see if I could be of any help to you ladies?"

I nod at her, and point at the cakes on the counter waiting to be frosted.

Esme gets to work and we are soon joined by Granny, Jessica, and then Lauren.

"How come all the girls are cooking and the men are not doing anything?" Jessica asks.

When I look at her, I notice that there is something different about her.

"You and Mike had sex," Lauren blurts out making me gasp and smile.

"I don't fuck and tell," she grins. "However, I do kiss and tell. We made out, and he asked me to the policeman's ball this month."

I smile as I wipe my hands, and as soon as Lauren has let her go, I hug her to me.

"Took you two long enough to get your head out of your bottoms," I say into her ear.

"We …" Jessica stops talking and merely smiles. "We are officially a couple now," she finally finishes.

"Today is just filled with good news," Rose says making everyone look at her.

She gives them a smirk as she turns away from them.

I ask Lauren and Jessica to set the table, and the rest of the girls help me carry all the food out.

Edward and I sit next to each other; Ethan is on Edward's other side and Siobhan is on mine. Each night we take a turn so that everyone is sitting next to each other.

We all chat and eat dinner, but every so often Edward kisses me, and I'm sure everyone can see the twinkle in his eyes.

"We have some news to share with all of you," Edward says as he stands up.

As he opens his mouth, his mom starts to talk. "You've asked Bella to marry you, haven't you?" She gushes out "I can't wait to have you as my daughter-in-law, Bella," she carries on.

Before we can correct them, Esme, Carlisle, Granny, Pops, Emmett, Lauren, and Jasper are all congratulating us.

"No, that's not it," Edward says loudly and looks to his mom. "Mom, that's not what I was going to say," Edward takes a large breath. "Bella's pregnant," he turns and smiles at me. "We're increasing our family, doubling it in fact, because she's having twins."

This time no one says anything, not a word. I look at the table to see that everyone's just looking at us with their mouths open.

"Congrats!" Mike says jumping up hugging me. "If one of them is a boy, you can name him Mike."

I snort as Edward just raises his brow at Mike.

"Hell no. I am the uncle! If it's a boy, he'll be named after me," Emmett adds.

"No," Edward says shaking his head. "First of all, one Emmett is enough."

Mike opens his mouth, but Edward carries on turning to him.

"Secondly, my son Ethan has your name as his middle name, so you're out of luck this time."

"One of them may be a girl, so then she will have my name," Rose says joining in.

"What? Hell no, because Rosalie sounds so, eighteen-hundreds. Why would they want to do that to the poor kid?" Lauren asks. "Besides, my name is more modern, and much better."

"But my name can be for a boy or girl," Jessica says.

"No, it can't!" Jasper snorts out.

"Jessie can be a boy's name, and Jessica is for a girl!" she retorts.

Edward and I sigh jointly sitting down as the rest start debating what we will have and what we should call them.

"Wait" Jessica blurts out as she looks at us with some worry. "Does this mean one could end up being a Chimera, too?"

"No, they said the babies were too far along," Edward says lowly, but looks at his dad almost as if he needs him to confirm this information.

"How far along are you?" Carlisle asks instantly.

"Almost eleven weeks," I reply making him smile.

"Yes, things are safe then. It usually happens within the first two to four weeks, when the cells are multiplying and dividing," Carlisle adds.

"Can these babies share my DNA, or will they again have my twin's DNA?" Edward asks making Carlisle shake his head.

"I … I don't know. It depends on how many sperm carry your DNA, opposed to your twin's. But really, Edward, it's all you. You know that, right? They're your children, regardless of DNA, due to the fact you have two separate DNA strands within your body."

Edward just nods at him.

"There's not much known about chimeras, but if you want, we can run some tests, and I'll get in touch with doctors that can give you the answers that you are looking for." Carlisle offers, with a smile.

"I would like that," Edward states.

I clasp Edward's hand. I know he and his father have a long way to go, but for now it feels as if they are on the right track.

 **~Chimera~**

The weeks have come and gone, and Edward and I are booked to see one of America's top geneticists next week.

Rose had invited everyone to her apartment for dinner the following week. At dinner Rose surprised Emmett by asking him to marry her. Emmett played up on being the bashful groom and even did a little squeal when she handed him a ring. He, of course, pulled out the ring he had gotten her and winked as he slid it onto her finger.

We still haven't heard from Aro or anything from Benjamin, and Angela's legal team regarding the book. We do know that Aro is trying to do everything possible to have it banned from being sold.

I have met with the other girls, who like me, feel a dread of worry about it. Even if he shows that we were unwilling, and unable to fight him off, it still allows other people to read something personal about each of us. We don't want something so personal shown to the world. This book is almost his way of raping us again, and taking away our options to say _no_. By writing this and publishing it, he will take away our choice of whether or not we want people knowing about what happened to us.

Then there are the after effects of how does he, or anyone that's not been through this, know what we had to face after the rapes? All of that will only be written in his point of view. Each of us have had similar, but yet widely different issues to face since being raped. We may have been through the same thing, but we each handled it in our own ways. Some are still fighting, and others feel almost healed. I'm afraid this will set some of those girls back to the beginning of their healing process.

With this in mind, all of us got together. We came to an agreement that we would put our own story out there. Any and all money that we receive from our book will be donated to a Rape crisis charity. The book is not about us telling people how to deal with it; it will show them who each of us were before, during, and after the rapes took place. It will also take the reader through our experience in court, and how it felt to be questioned.

Edward and some of the other girls' partners have also agreed to write passages in the book. Things such as showing how the rape impacted the relationship they have, and how it made them feel.

On the personal side of our relationship, Edward and I have been taking things further, but still haven't made love again. Today, however, is my birthday, and with us having a free night away from the kids, I feel this may change.

I pout at Edward as we drive away from his mom's place, already missing Ethan and Siobhan.

"We'll see them tomorrow, love," Edward tells me.

"I know, I just miss them both already," I sigh. "But I know that we need time off to recharge. We have the court case for Siobhan coming up." I bite my lip and look at Edward. "Do you think we'll be granted the right to adopt her?"

Edward clasps my hand, pulls it to his face and kisses it. "I do, without a doubt believe she will legally be our daughter, soon."

"But," I cover my tummy. "I love our babies dearly, but what if they say that this is a bit too much? What if they think we can't deal with yet another child?"

"They won't say that; besides, we have a few months before the babies arrive, and she's been doing great living with us," he tells me.

I sigh and nod at him. "Do you think we were right to bring forward the adoption? Or are we leaving Jasper no chance to change his mind after he's better?"

"Love, he's not going to change his mind. He loves her and wants what is best for her. He knows she should be with us."

Edward pulls up to a small restaurant. He helps me out and then leads me inside. He nods to the lady, and she motions him to a door. We climb the steps and when we reach the top, I gasp. We are on a rooftop that has been lit with candles. There are flowers everywhere, and in the center is a small table, with two chairs.

Edward pulls me a little to get me to move and then helps me into my chair. When he takes his seat music starts to play.

"You didn't need to do—"

I am cut off by the waitress walking in. She sets down a plate with an omelet in front of me and one in front of Edward. I look at her back as she walks out, and then turn around when Edward touches my hand.

"I pre-ordered our meals for the night. I know you like the food I normally choose, but I hope you don't mind me taking charge tonight?"

I shake my head at him and begin to eat.

"You know this is the first thing I made for you to eat?" Edward asks making me smile as I remember that morning in his apartment.

"I had such a hangover that day," I tell him.

"You did look a little worse for wear," he chuckles.

I shake my head and start to eat, but this tastes exactly like the omelet that Edward makes.

"I showed the chef how I make these, so it would be like mine," he says.

I look at him in shock as to why he would show a chef, his way? After a few seconds have passed I just shake my head and dig in. I know deep down that Edward's taste better than anyone else's anyway.

"I enjoyed running with you in the mornings. Those runs were the highlight to start my days," he tells me.

"Mine, too, even if I was a little jealous of all the girls that knew you," I admit to him.

Edward simply looks at me. "You know you're hot, right? Of course, I thought … well, I just never thought you liked me in that way, or even found me attractive."

"I always thought you were handsome, but I thought I wasn't pretty enough for you. I liked you as a friend and more from the beginning," I admit to him.

"Oh, love, you are so beautiful, you just can't seem to see how lovely you are. I did want you, and I knew I had a future with you. A future I wanted badly."

The waiter comes back and picks up our empty plates and places a new one down one with Chinese food on it. I look at the table trying to find another fork, but a clicking sound makes me look at Edward. He is holding up chopsticks.

I smile taking them from him. "I still can't use these," I tell him. "I never used them again, or even tried to after that night. It felt like it was something for just us," I say.

"I'm not going to hide the fact that you're telling me that doesn't make me a little happy. I wanted to be the one that teaches you how to use them," he whispers moving his chair closer to mine.

He adds his own meal to mine and then helps me use my chopsticks. After about ten minutes of no success, he takes them from me, and feeds me himself. Together we share bites of food as we remember the good times that we had.

When we are done, he stands up and holds out his hand for me. "Dance with me, love?"

I nod at him and take his hand standing. He pulls me close—well as close as he can with our babies between us—and we start to dance. Our eyes stay connected to each other.

He stops our movements after a couple of songs and looks intensely in my eyes. "Bella, from the second my eyes landed on yours, I knew you and I had a future. I saw forever in your eyes the night we first made love. My heart died the day I found that you had left Seattle, and only started beating again when I found you. I can't change what happened, or what I did. However, I can tell you here and now, that you are not just the love of my life but of my existence. I know that we are soulmates, and have a deeper connection, stronger than anything else out there. You and I are joined," he takes my hand and places it over his heart, and puts his hand over mine. "You are where I belong, and I will follow you anywhere because I know that without you is not a life I want to live. I want you in every way possible. You are my best friend, my children's mother, my lover, my other half, my confidant, my girlfriend, and my whole world. These last few months you've been all of those things and so much more to me. Going forward I would like to change only one thing, and that change is very important to me. I want to add to and increase the things we share, and one of them is a lifetime commitment. Bella, will you add to what we have, and become my wife?"

As Edward says the words, he drops onto one knee holding out a box with a ring in it. I just look at him with tears running down my face. Unable to say anything, I just nod at him, which makes him smile.

"So, is that a yes?" he asks.

"Yes," I say and he leaps up kissing me softly. He only lets me go to slide the ring on my finger. The ring is beautiful, but I couldn't care less if it wasn't.

"Perfect," he whispers, before starting to kiss me again.

Edward and I spend the rest of the time on the rooftop kissing. We kissed so much that out last course was left untouched.

The ride home is filled with tension and unspoken promises. That promise barely made it in the door before we are pulling at each others clothing. Making our way into the house, we head straight for our bedroom.

As soon as my dress hits the floor, Edward picks me up and I wrap my arms around his neck as he carries me bridal style to our bed. He lays me gently on the bed, and kisses down my neck to my breasts. He gently removes my bra, and my breasts are now where his eyes are glued to.

"Bella, I love how our babies have made your boobies bigger," he says and I chuckle not feeling offended like some women might. Edward is clearly a boob man and has clearly enjoyed seeing mine—or his as he is currently calling them—getting bigger.

"I love your body, you know that right, love?" he asks.

As I answer him, he starts to palm one breast, while sucking on the nipple of the other.

"Yes," I moan as my eyes roll back. I thread my fingers through his hair, and pull his face closer to me, because it feels so good.

"This is my favorite though. This is the part of you that I adore the most right now. I love this," he says as he caresses our babies over my noticeable bump.

He kisses his way down my body. When he gets to my underwear, he slowly removes them kissing my leg on the way down. When he comes back up, he starts at my center using his tongue to make me come undone.

I feel my body shake as he holds me to him. "That was —" I just stop unsure what I want to say or how to put it into words.

Edward just smiles and I kiss him hard as I move, so I am now on top.

"I think it will be best with me on top?" I say, but it sounds more like a question. I'm still unsure of what to do, but my bump is getting a little big for me to stay lying on my back for too long. Edward grins at me as his hands cover my breasts again.

He leans up to kiss me, and I start to kiss down his neck. Wanting to show my claim on him, I start to suck a little harder making sure I mark him. I let my hand travel down to his cock taking it in my hand. I begin to stroke him as he moans loudly.

"Baby," Edward calls as I slowly sink down on him.

The fullness of him inside me, takes my breath away slightly, and I try to regain my senses.

"Love, we don't have to," Edward tells me, sounding like he thinks I have changed my mind.

"No, I want this, I'm just so … full in this position," I pant at him.

His hands go to my hips when I start to move and he helps me. The motions are so erotic, yet I can only focus on the pleasure that is rippling through my body. With each pull closer, I swivel my hips. The movements cause his cock to rub the right spot inside of me. My panting becomes more labored, and Edward leans up more.

"Baby, let me move you, I want to try something," he pants.

I groan at the loss of him inside me, but together we move. I'm lying on my side, and Edward moves to straddle one of my legs. With one leg between his, and the other being cradled on his elbow he moves back into me. The pleasure is intense and I am able to lose myself in the feelings his body is pulling from mine.

I find myself falling over the edge and Edward's thrusts become erratic. When he calls out my name, I feel his heat pulse within me. Breathless, we move enough to lie side by side and kiss and hold each other as our breathing becomes normal again.

After a while, Edward gets up and returns to the bed with a washcloth. He helps clean me up before moving back into bed beside me.

"I love you so much, Bella. You and our children are my life. I will do all I can for the rest of my life to show and prove to you how much you mean to me. I've been happy many times in my life, but nothing compares to your agreeing to be my wife and having our children."

"I love you, too, Edward, you and our children mean everything to me."

* * *

 **A/N: So a lot of information came out in this chapter too. What are your thoughts on the special brand of crazy that is Angela? What did you think of her parents? Did you like the family dinner? AND ... most of all, what are your thoughts on the proposal?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Here is the next chapter, we hope you enjoy it and like the way things are wrapping up. Chapter 34 is currently about ready to go out to the beta team, and Nikky has started her part of the Epilogue chapter 35.**

 **Huge shout out and thanks to all those ladies who keep us readable: AWayWithWords, EdwardsFirstKiss, LaPumckl, Shelley, Susan, and Jess2002. Any additional mistakes you find, we totally take the blame for.**

 **All things Twilight Saga related belong to S. Meyer, and no copyright infringement is intended in our usage of her character names, places, and sometimes personality traits.**

* * *

 **Chimera Chapter 33**

 **Edward POV**

I walk into Ethan's room. Stopping just inside the door, I chuckle and shake my head. He and Siobhan have their own rooms, with their own beds. Each night Bella or I read them a story and then take them to their rooms and put them to bed. Yet, each morning these past few weeks, when we go to check on them or get them up, we find them asleep in one or the other's bed together, holding hands.

I snap a photo of them, and then move out the room allowing them to wake up on their own.

"They are in Ethan's bed this time," I say moving to help Bella with the breakfast.

"Should we be worried that we don't hear them moving around at night?" she asks.

I smile shaking my head. "Nah, they're like miniature ninjas," I joke.

Bella just hums and I know that's partially because today has been on her mind a lot. Even with us both being sure about adopting Siobhan, I know that we still feel guilty that we are taking her away from Jasper.

"It will be fine," I whisper, kissing her head.

"Daddee, Daddee," I hear Siobhan sing out as she waddles into the kitchen with Ethan right behind her.

"Morning, Princess," I say with a smile.

She gives me a big smile, and I move to her picking her up and giving her a kiss. I balance her on my hip and then pick up Ethan.

"Morning, Buddie," I say giving him a smile, too.

"Mon-nig, Daddy," he says with a large smile on his face.

I sit them both in their seats at the table, and take a seat on Ethan's side as Bella puts down their breakfast. She is back a few seconds later with mine and her own. She then takes her seat beside Siobhan, and we all begin to eat.

 **~Chimera~**

We arrive at the courthouse to find Jasper is already here.

"Can we talk for a minute?" he asks.

I nod at him, and leave Bella, and the kids with Lauren in the family room.

"Everything okay?" I ask him, worrying about his feelings.

Jasper nods at me. After we walk down the hall a bit he turns, looking back the way we had just come. "Thank you," he says.

I frown looking at him, trying to figure out what he is thanking me for.

"For doing what you are doing, for being the father that I couldn't be," he finally finishes.

"Jasper," I say with a sigh, but he shakes his head stopping me from saying more.

"No, Edward, we both know that I failed her. I didn't do the most important thing a father should do, and that was putting his kid first above everything else." Jasper stops and looks away from me as he goes back to look down the hallway.

"I know I have no right, but I just wanted to know what she will be called. What will her last name be?"

I frown not sure how to answer. I mean, right now Ethan is still Masen, and so is Bella's. I am hoping that she will change her last name to Cullen as well as Ethan's, when we get married, but we've not spoken about it.

"I think Cullen? Or Masen-Cullen?" I tell him and he nods, but I frown as Cullen is already Siobhan's last name.

"Jasper, what is this about?"

"I wanted her to be named Maria when she was born," he says.

"Maria, after your grandmother?" I ask.

Jasper nods at me. "Yeah, but Alice thought I wanted to name her after a girl I had slept with, but …"

I nod at him in understanding of what he is hoping we will do. "You would like us to give her Maria as a middle name?"

"Only if you want," he says sounding worried.

"I'll talk to Bella about it, but I think that is something she would want to do for you. We want you in her life, and when she's older, we will tell her about you being her first father."

He nods, but stays silent.

"How is it going with Lauren?" I ask, hoping to get things to an easier topic for him.

"Things have been okay," he sighs.

I look at him and he runs his hand over his face. "I am having some difficulties in the intimate and bedroom departments."

"In that you can't?" I ask with a flick of my hand motioning below the waist.

"I can … I just can't seem to maintain it. As soon as we start, I'm able to get … you know. Things go well for a few, but then I have this overwhelming feeling of fear. Alice said I was shit in bed, and couldn't make her come." Jasper stops talking and lets out a chuckle as his face heats up. "Lauren thinks that after … well … and when I gain her trust … we should be able to explore more, just …" He yet again looks at me with a pleading look on his face. "What if she finds another a guy who can get it to stay up? Someone who can at least satisfy her for a more than a few short moments."

I just look at him and then smile. "What about foreplay, Jaz?"

"What do you mean?" he asks still looking at me intently.

"I mean, use foreplay, until things get better for you and you are feeling … better. You can use your fingers, hands, mouth, and tongue on her. If you are really worried about penetration, there are toys that couples can use together. Jasper, sex is not the 'be all and end all' for couples. Being together in a sexual way is more than just the act itself. Before and after sex is just as important, if not more so than the actual sex act. You can show her you care by making these other aspects good for her. Besides, I am sure Lauren loves you, Jasper. She wants you, and by God, she knew what she was getting into with you beforehand. Just keep talking to her, keep showing her that you love her, and the sex will come when you stop worrying about it. Alice and all the shit she told you is just that—shit! You need to let go of the things she said because she only said them to hurt you."

"I'm trying and Jack is helping, but sometimes I just can't help but let it get to me. I know and I will keep trying … I'll get there." Jasper stops talking and looks to the ground. "Have you heard about the book?"

"Angela and Benjamin's book?" I clarify.

Jasper nods at me.

"Yeah, Aro said he just finished it." I stop and join Jasper looking at the ground. "I know it's not good, mainly because it took him a few weeks to read it all."

Jasper lets out a deep sigh. "We are in it, too; they wrote about us."

I turn looking at him. "What?" I ask.

"I was talking to Carlisle, and he mentioned the name of the book, and I knew I had heard Alice and Angela talking about it. If it is the same book, we are in it, too. I'm not sure in what way, just that we are."

I nod at him, and though I hate it, I'm not too surprised. After all, it is basically a diary from my understanding.

"I know about one chapter in the book," Jasper looks at me. "The day you went to Starbucks, and Bella spilled coffee on you," he says almost like he is questioning if it is real or not.

I nod at him vaguely remembering that day, mainly because Bella looked as if she was having a nervous breakdown.

"He was the other customer, the one you thought Bella smiled at," Jasper adds.

My mind seems to take me back and I can see him now. That fucker was the reason she freaked out. He touched her, and that made her freak out. Sonofabitch, he was right there, in front of me, intimidating her.

"Sorry," Jasper whispers, and I look at him shaking my head.

"It's not your fault. I just wish I could have seen what was going on. I was so unsure of what her deal was, and I feel like I did not support her at all. She was so hurt, and in need of help, it was basically screaming out of her every pore. I didn't see it, and I failed her."

"You're making it up to her now," Jasper tells me.

"I am trying to, and I know we are moving on, but just like you, there are times when I am reminded of what happened. I am reminded of what I didn't do right and it kills me all over again."

"This was not all your fault, Edward, you just went with what you were told, and led to believe," he stops and sighs. "I'm just hoping that I can redeem myself more so with you and Bella, and later with Siobhan when she is older."

"Siobhan loves you, and she always will," I tell him.

Jasper simply nods. "We should get back to the girls, and Ethan."

I give him a nod, knowing he is likely emotionally spent after opening up so much.

Jasper and I make our way back to the family room. We walk in and see that in our absence, the rest of the family has arrived.

It takes another half hour before we are brought before the judge.

We make our case and Jasper reads a letter of support that he wrote for us. Each member of our family asks and is granted to speak to the judge about our request to adopt Siobhan. After the judge has heard from our family, Siobhan's doctor, caseworker, and the head of the daycare speak. I let out a small breath when we hear that they are all in support of the adoption.

"Do you, Mr. Cullen, and Miss Swan, have anything to add to what I have heard before any decision is made?"

I nod and stand up. "I do, Your Honor. Over the past few months a lot has changed in our lives. We have moved into our own home. Bella and I are engaged to be married, and we have twins on the way. However, one of the biggest changes over the past few months has been Siobhan herself. She is now talking and almost has the same amount of vocabulary as our son Ethan. Ethan and Siobhan have their own special bond. For all intents and purposes, they're brother and sister. Ethan loves her, and he is protective of her. In daycare, he will play dolls with her, even when he would rather play with a truck. The surprising thing is she in turn looks after him in the sense that she makes sure he's clean and often reminds him to use his spoon instead of his fingers."

There are a few chuckles, but I just carry on. "Bella treats Siobhan as if she were her own child. She loves Siobhan differently, just like any parent when they have more than one child, but the amount of love she has is the same. I know that when we are allowed to adopt Siobhan, it will be as if Bella had given birth to her. I feel the same, and Siobhan calls Bella _momma_ or _mommy_ and calls me _daddee_. When Siobhan first arrived, she was very shy, and we knew that was to be expected. However, the amount of attention—where not overboard—has helped her to blossom. In our home, Siobhan has flourished in the love and attention that our family gives to her. We—Bella and I—think that not dwelling on the past as well as her lack of motherly love and attention, has been what has allowed her to open up to the love we have to give." I glance at Jasper who is tearing up, but he's nodding in agreement.

"We love her, she may technically be my niece, but I love her as a father loves his child. Bella may be her sister, but she loves her as a mother loves her child. Siobhan completes our family, and we desperately want her to be our daughter in the eyes of the law just as she is in our hearts. Thank you for hearing what I have to say, Your Honor," I say in closing.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen, I will take the rest of the day to look everything over, and we will return tomorrow morning at nine, for my decision." The judge calls the court to a close, and slams the gavel.

The judge has left the bench by the time his words have sunk in. I look to Bella who looks as worried as I feel.

"He has to grant this," Bella says hugging herself against my side.

"He will, love," I say. "I feel the judge—who has been in family court for years—must see this is the best thing for our daughter."

 **~Chimera~**

"Bella, there is something we need to talk about, though. Jasper asked that we give Siobhan a middle name because she does not have one," I say and Bella looks at me. "He asked if we would consider her middle name to be Maria."

"Maria, that was his grandmother's name, wasn't it?"

I smile and nod at her.

"Siobhan Maria, I think that sounds like a great name," Bella states.

I again nod at her, and look at the bed as we pull down the covers. "I was wondering if after we get married, are you … are you and Ethan going to take my last name?" I ask, unsure how she feels about this.

Bella looks at me and her face softens. "I'm sorry that I said he wasn't going to have your last name. I was still upset and mad at you when I said that."

I open my mouth to say okay, but seeing Bella crawl over the bed to me puts my mind in another place.

"Yes, we both will be taking your name, and maybe if we have a boy we can name him Masen?"

I smile liking the idea, but she is talking again before I can say anything else.

"Siobhan should remain a Cullen, that way only Ethan and I will have to change our names."

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I ask kissing her. I lift her a little and turn her, "Get on all fours, love," I growl into her ear, as I palm her breasts and tweak her nipples.

The need is only starting to be sated as I sink into her. I smile as she moans loudly, knowing she, too, is enjoying our joining together. After our first release, we hold each other and talk. Bella and I again make love and spend the night coming together. The stressful night seems to have been lightened by our talking and making love.

 **~Chimera~**

After getting dressed for the day, we are on our way to the courthouse. The whole family is here, and we are waiting to enter the court to hear the judge's decision. The bailiff calls us into the courtroom, and we take our seats. A few moments later the judge enters, and we stand. He calls the court to order and tells us to be seated.

"This hearing is to establish the best interest for the minor child named Siobhan Cullen. I have looked over each report and have taken all of the testimonies from yesterday's hearing into consideration. As an officer of this court, I find cases such as this some of the most detrimental cases we handle. The best interest of a child must always be what is most important. After reading and hearing how things are going for the minor child, I agree that it will be in the best interest of Siobhan Cullen to remain with Mr. Edward Cullen and Miss Isabella Swan. As for the petition made on behalf of Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan for the adoption of Siobhan Cullen, this court is in favor of such petition, and therefore, I so order that the adoption process shall commence. It will take three months before the adoption is finalized, and a new birth certificate will be issued. Due to familial ties, there should be no reason to seal the records. However, with that being said, in the best interest of the minor child, I set forth an order of protection for Siobhan Cullen that will be in place until she reaches the age of eighteen. Mary Alice Cullen may not have contact with her, in any way, shape, or form. This order will need to be monitored by all family members. I do not want any passing of notes, messages, or any other form of contact to Siobhan Cullen from Mary Alice Cullen. This minor child has suffered enough from Mary Alice Cullen; therefore, until she is an adult, I so order there will be absolutely no contact.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan, at this time the court sees you as her parents, and all that remains is merely paperwork. There will be no additional hearings; there will only be additional paperwork which your attorney will handle for you. The only thing we need to establish today is her name. Is the paperwork ready for the name change of the minor child?"

"Yes, Your Honor," our lawyer states, and the bailiff takes the papers from him to the judge.

"Okay, I see that you are keeping her first and last names the same, with only the addition of the middle name of Maria added. Is that correct and what you, Mr. Cullen, and Miss Swan would like?" he asks.

"Yes," we both respond together.

"It is so ordered that the minor child known previously as Siobhan Cullen, shall now be known as Siobhan Maria Cullen. That closes this matter, and court is adjourned. Have a good day," he states with a slam of his gavel.

As soon as the judge walks out, everyone cheers as I hug Bella to me. "Let's get our children and go home," I whisper to her.

 **~Chimera~**

I take hold of Bella's hand as we sit in the room that is yet again, filled with the other girls that were harmed by Benjamin.

Aro walks in followed by the team that was apprised to look over all the details of the book.

"I have split the book into different sections, each girl is being handed their own section. If you would like to read it you can. However, we feel that it may be best to leave it up to each girl to choose as to whether or not anyone else in this room reads about what happened to them. We feel they deserve to know what has been written about them before others do."

Bella picks up the section of the book she was given and starts at the first page. Since Bella already told me to read it with her, I begin to follow along.

 _September_

 _I am on my morning run when I see Edward Cullen running with a girl. I tilt my head, this is not good. Angela is under the impression that he is going to go back to her, but the way he's acting with this girl, I don't think that will be the case._

 _I follow them for the rest of the run, and then I follow the girl back to the dorm. I'm rather surprised to see that she enters the dorm of which Alice Cullen is in charge._

 _I start to walk into the dorm, but stop when I see Alice walking my way. As the girl passes her, she hisses under her breath, "stupid bitch."_

" _That's not nice," I chuckle making Alice jump as she turns to look at me, and rolls her eyes._

" _She's a skanky whore."_

" _Oh, she is?" I ask hoping she'll give me more information._

 _Alice looks at me and I grin at her._

" _Her name is Isabella, but she calls herself Bella. Talk about being_ big-headed; _her dad told me that she fucked half of her high school and was in and out of trouble. He was worried about her and wants her home where he can help curb her slutty ways."_

" _Sounds rather interesting. Is her dad assuming she is a whore, or is she a premier member of the free clinic? Just wondering, but never mind, is Ang around?"_

 _Alice merely glares at me. "Angela's not here. I'm meeting her at Starbucks later."_

" _Okay, tell her I love her, and I'll see her tonight."_

" _Don't make me barf," Alice says moving her finger like she's gagging herself._

 _I just shake my head and run back to the park. I hope that this is just a one off for Edward and Bella because I don't like to see Angela cry._

 _The party was in full swing when I got there. You wouldn't believe how many boobs can fit into such a small place._

 _I walk in further, looking for Angela. During my first swoop around I don't see her, but I do see other things. Like the girl that's sitting on the sofa, she came with friends, who right now are busy chatting up some jocks. I can't help but shake my head; these girls have been warned about drinking too much, not taking their eyes off their drinks, and staying together. I guess they'll never learn. Yet, they're so busy with teaching men not to rape them; they don't follow the guidelines and see what happens. This girl is three seconds away from passing out. When she does, the guy on her right will move next to her. He'll have to move her so that she's almost on his lap, but this will make it easier for him to put his hand up her skirt. His other two friends will stand in front so no one will have a clear view of what he is doing. If he is able to touch her, then he'll take that as the go ahead. He and his friends will move swiftly to a room with her; they may take turns or maybe only he will take her. He and his friends will say she was willing, or it was her fault because she drank so much. They will claim they're not rapists. According to them, rapists are only—guys who come out of dark alleys—guys like me._

 _I move towards the drunken girl when Edward's girl Bella catches my eye. She looks as if she doesn't belong here. She's looking around, almost as if she's reliving a painful memory. Everything about this girl yells that she is shy, sheltered, and nothing like what Alice said. If I were a betting man, I'd put money on it not being true. I would say daddy doesn't like her being out of his control, and so he lied to Alice who is gullible._

 _I walk towards her, wanting to talk just to see if I am right. If I am, then there's a chance that Edward will not waste his time with her either. After all, he has been with Angela and men normally only like one type of girl and Angela is not a laid back innocent girl at all._

" _Hi," I say making her jump. I look her in the face and feel my inner demons screaming at me to have_ her _that she would be so sweet to taste. "I'm Benjamin, are you okay? You look lonely," I say putting on my sweet, calm, caring, voice._

 _The girl looks at me with fear. Her head nods but only a little. I softly sigh giving her another smile, normally I don't give people—women—any details about myself, but I need to calm this one down._

" _I'm meeting my girlfriend and she's a little late. If you want, I could sit with you until she shows up. Or I could walk you home," I offer._

 _Instead of calming her, my statement seems to scare her more, so I hold up my hands. I've never had a girl look this afraid of me before—well not before I have done anything to them. I have to say her behavior kind of excites me, but I know I need to up the charm factor in my voice to calm her down._

" _Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You just don't look like you're having a good time or that this is your scene, so I thought I would offer you some company."_

 _She shakes her head and gives me a smile. "I'm trying new things," she says._

 _I grin again. "Do you want a drink?"_

" _Are there any cans of Coke?"_

 _I nod toward where the drinks are kept. "You sure you don't want a beer, or cup of jungle juice?"_

" _No … just a can of Coke. My friend Jessica gave me some blue liquid a few weeks back. I only had half a glass and felt a little out of it, so I had better pass. She laughed at me and said she was a one-drink wonder when it came to alcohol."_

 _I chuckle knowing that I am right that this girl is not only shy, but she's not street smart either._

" _Bella, be careful, there are a lot of guys that would misuse that information," I warn. Normally, I would classify myself as one of them, but there's no fun in taking something from girls like Bella. I like to break my girl, and she is already broken. "Here is your can of Coke, unopened. Enjoy your drink," I say and trail off as I see Angela clearly unhappy. "Oh, hey, my girl just got here." A wicked daydream crosses my mind and I see Angela and Bella having sex. Now Angela likes the shy little girls, she loves showing them how to take a good fucking, and I do love watching her use those big rubber cocks on them. "Would you like to join us?" I ask with hope dripping in my voice,_

 _Bella blushes and shakes her head and I hum walking away._

" _Who was that?" Angela snarls._

" _Just a girl," I tell her bringing her close to me. "Hey, baby," I hum seeing her smile at me the way Julia always smiled. "You've been stealing clothes again, I see."_

" _I know you miss her, she was the first one we shared after all," Angela says with a grin._

 _The night goes on and I see the guy that was hovering over the sleepy girl, now making a move on Bella._

 _Out of nowhere two girls hit the guy, and I snort when he objects to them calling him a rapist. Now there's the biggest problem. Some guys just don't face the fact that yes you are, and yes that is what you did, drunk or not drunk._

" _She is pretty, but she's not your type!" I look at Angela and nod at her._

" _But she is yours," I say and Angela grins._

" _Maybe if you're a good boy, we'll see. Do you think you can be a good boy for mommy?"_

 _I smile at her. "You know I can."_

The writing fades to black. I let out a breath and look at Bella who appears unlike her normal self.

"We don't need to read any more," I say to her and rub my hand across hers.

"I need to know why," she says quietly.

I nod at her and we continue to the next pages in the section she was given.

The next part shows us that despite Benjamin not wanting Bella, he begins stalking her for Angela. It also shows that Benjamin and Angela broke up because she was angry that he had disciplined her when she screwed up at the lab. There was no other girl, she was just punishing him by saying she was going to fuck me, and be my _mommy_ not his. I was almost sick when I read that part. We both take a few minutes break before we begin to read again.

Picking up the section after we sit back down, we start reading again.

 _When I get home, I see Angela is there. I look down at the ground not wanting to see the anger on her face._

" _Hey," I am able to get out when I reach her, but she doesn't say anything._

" _Angela," I call her name and she looks up at me. It's then that I can see the tears in her eyes._

" _Baby, are you hurt?" I ask suddenly worried._

" _Yes, baby, I am so hurt. She took him from me that fucking stupid whore girl whose daddy wants her home, took him from me."_

 _I tilt my head at her, like I am unsure who she's talking about._

" _Bella, she took Edward from me. He, they're having sex, making love, whatever …" Angela stops and looks as if she's going to throw up. "Do you want my forgiveness, little boy?"_

 _I nod looking at her. Doesn't she know that I want and need this almost as much as she wants Edward? She is my guide in life; the only thing I have left._

" _If you want me back, then you'll make her pay—I want her hurt! I want her more hurt than anyone before. I don't just want her broken, I want her unfixable."_

 _I nod at her. "I will do this for you, Mommy." Again the pages go black, and I let out a sigh._

The next fifty pages were hard to read; harder than even watching the video. He holds nothing back, every detail is written down. By the time we get to the end, I was crying harder than I ever remember crying before.

Even with the rape part being over, we still had to read how he enjoyed stalking both Bella, and me. He thrived on the fact that I was without a clue. He was also led to believe that the baby was his. It was clear by the time we got to the end of the pages that Angela was more involved in this than anyone ever thought. Sometimes it was almost as if she was leading Benjamin. That she was the one choosing the girls.

Bella and I are the last to be finished, and Aro clears his throat to get everyone's attention.

"We have found out—as many of may have guessed—that Benjamin's mother was a working girl, who involved her son as soon as he turned thirteen. It's clear that he was badly abused by her and other women. We feel that Angela knew this and began grooming him. We believe that even though Benjamin physically carried out the rapes, Angela was the one behind each of them."

I'm so angry I roll my hand up into a fist. She was so heavily involved; she should've been given a much longer sentence.

"We were granted the court's permission to obtain Angela's medical files. Upon reading her medical record, we found she had some tragic experiences herself. In the past, she had used her ways to control others and had periodically been treated by several therapists. She was in treatment because she had been accused of sexual assault against both males and females. There were also notes regarding a few instances where she had been accused of killing small animals. However, she never received the help she needed, and her parents—thanks to a lot of money—managed to cover it up in the eyes of the law. When she was in the hospital after stoning a dog to death, she met Benjamin. Benjamin was in the hospital on his own free will, asking for help to curb his urges. We feel this is when Angela met him and decided to use his own untrained urges to her advantage. She shortly started grooming him into her personal pain inflictor.

Bella and a few of the other girls sit listening to Aro, but there are some that are angry.

"How? What?" Julia, Ben's first victim, stops and takes a deep breath. "How do we stop this from being published, isn't there a law to protect us?"

"The Son of Sam," someone else says loudly.

"We can go down that route, but that only stops Benjamin from earning money from the sales of the book, not the actual publishing of it," Aro states.

The girl grows quiet, and as I look at her, I can see she looks defeated.

"I don't see decent retailers wanting to sell this. Wouldn't selling this _story_ bring with it a bad reputation? Why would places such as Barnes and Noble, Amazon, Goodreads, or any other popular or chain bookstore want something like this on their shelves?" Bella asks softly.

"I quite agree, Bella," Aro says. "We are contacting everyone that they could go to for self-publishing, and making sure that they are aware that you" —he says waving a hand at the girls— "could sue them, in civil court."

Aro and the rest of the team talk to the girls as a group going through all the possibilities. In the end, it was agreed that if the book was published, they would – as a group – sue all parties involved, and the money would go to rape centers to help other people.

 **~Chimera~**

"Hi, Buddy, hi, Princess," I say in a whisper. "You need to be quiet so we can make Mommy her birthday breakfast," I carry on as I get them out of bed.

"Potty," Siobhan says right away as she begins to dance.

"Here it is," I say quickly pulling out the spare potty chair that is kept by her bedside for mornings or nights where she needs to go quickly.

I smile happily as she shows me her pee when she is done. "Well done," I say clapping. "Pee, pee, in the potty," I sing as I walk with it, to the toilet with the kids singing along as best they can.

My eyes flicker to Ethan who is showing signs that he, too, is ready to start using the potty. He seems a little more hesitant than Siobhan, and I think he enjoys being a baby for now.

I wash up and then get the kids cleaned up and dressed. Taking them to the kitchen, they sit, watch and hand me things, while I make Bella breakfast.

I take the tray, Siobhan takes the gift bag, and Ethan holds the flowers and card.

We walk in to see Bella is sitting up but looking sleepy. "I was just about to come looking for you," she says.

I smile at her. "Happy Birthday," I say as the kids repeat it, and run to her.

Bella picks them up one at a time and places them on the bed. "Gifts first or breakfast?" I ask and she grins as the kids hand her the presents.

"I guess presents it is," Bella giggles.

I hand the kids a slice of toast as Bella opens each of the presents from the kids and me. When she's done, she begins to eat.

"How does it feel to be twenty-one?" I ask hugging her from behind as she dresses for the day.

"Strange, sometimes I feel older."

I hum kissing her neck. "You've been through so much, love, but I am hoping with help from our family" —Bella and I have stopped referring to people like Jessica and Lauren, as just friends— "we can make the rest of your life perfect."

Bella turns and looks at me. "That's not possible, life will throw us curve balls, but I know with you at my side, we will get through it no matter what."

I nod kissing her. I deepen the kiss pulling her closer, just as my hand runs down her body she chuckles pulling back.

"The kids, Edward," she pants.

I snort and smile at the kids who are looking at a picture book and eating toast.

"They were being so quiet, I forgot they were here," I say, kissing her neck. "Ethan, Siobhan, why don't you guys go put the book away, and go play with your toys for a bit," I say and they both get up and walk out.

I kiss Bella's neck again. "Later," I whisper against her neck. She turns in my arms enough to kiss me fully. I move my hand across her chest and she moans as she pulls back.

"You had better go in and check on them," Bella nods and kisses me quickly. "I'll be in as soon as I am dressed."

I walk into the playroom, seeing that they are playing happily in their toy kitchen.

"What are you cooking?" I ask walking into the room to sit on the rocking chair.

"Eggs," Ethan says.

"Cake," Siobhan adds and giggles as they bang away with their pans.

Siobhan walks up and hands me a cup that appears to have fluid in it, but I know it is fake. "Tea for me?" I ask.

"Yeah, nose," she says pointing at her face. I see that she has some snot and I get a tissue and wipe it for her. She clenches her hand, and I know she wants a tissue, so I give her one. She walks across the room, and wipes Ethan's nose, too.

"I see she's cleaning up her brother again," Bella says as she takes a seat on my lap.

"Yeah, but she looks like she may have a cold coming on, and I think she's just making sure Ethan's okay," I state.

Bella nods and kisses me quickly. "Blow candles," Ethan says as Siobhan hands Bella a toy cake.

"Oh, this looks yummy! Did you two make it for me?" They both nod at her with huge grins, and Bella blows out the pretend candles.

"She's starting to look more and more like my father," the sadness in Bella's voice hits me hard and I rub her neck.

"She looks like you, too," I reply.

"Do think he would have loved her?" she asks.

I shake my head at her. "I know he was your father, love, but I don't think he really loved anything or anyone, but him, and that may be a stretch."

Bella sighs as she looks at me. "Yesterday, I received a letter in the mail."

I look at her giving her the time to tell me what she needs to say.

"It was from the couple my dad said he was going to give Ethan to."

I just hum, wanting to give her time and not scare her from telling me, even though rage is boiling in my system.

"They … they heard about what … what he said," Bella stops and shakes her head. "They said that he told them the mother was a teenaged girl still in high school, who had done drugs and also had a drugged-up mother. They said the father had raped the girl and had gotten her pregnant." She shakes her head. "From the letter, I know they were explaining why they agreed to take a child, a baby without meeting the mother, but it was filled with hurt."

I look at Bella sighing. "Let me see it," I say, and Bella nods taking the letter from her pocket. She lays her head on my shoulder watching the kids play as I read it.

 _Bella,_

 _I'm not sure if I should send this or not, but my therapist thinks I should write it and then decide._

 _It was snowing the day your father came to the house. He looked different from what he normally did. He looked like he had a great deal on his mind. At first, I panicked thinking that he came to tell me that Sam had been hurt at work. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster as I prayed. I begged God that I would take being a motherless-mother if he would just make sure my Sam is okay._

 _Charlie sat on a chair and it seemed to me that time slowed down to almost a stand still. Then he told me about a girl._

 _He explained that she was from an abused home, had been hooked on drugs, but was living in an inpatient rehab. He wasn't sure who the father of the baby was, but he thought it may be the step-father in the home. The girl wouldn't say either way, but due to her age, it was rape in the eyes of the State. He was so angry about the girl's circumstances, that I, too, felt anger for this poor young girl and her sad life. I thought she was a young teen that desperately needed help and guidance._

 _He then went on to say that the girl was facing prison, for some illegal stuff she had done to obtain drugs. He claimed he was doing what he could to help her get her life in order, but he knew the unborn child would cause her problems. He knew there was no way she could take care of herself. Let alone a child. He then asked if we would consider adopting the child. He said due to the home she came from, there was no way a child could go there and have any quality of life. I told him I would have to talk to Sam, and he left._

 _That night Sam and I talked, and we agreed to say yes, but not to let our hearts believe it would happen until it did. We just could not go through it again, not until we had the baby in our hands, and the documents to say the child was ours._

 _As the week passed your father kept us up-to-date. Sam wanted to give this woman a letter to tell her about us, about who we were. Sam even wanted to offer her a home with us, to help teach her how to be a mother, if she did not want to give up her child._

 _The next week your father came with a letter saying it was from her. I read it. It talked about how hurt and afraid she was, about how she loved her baby but was too young to take care of it. She said that she wanted us to have her baby. That she knew we would make the perfect parents for her child._

 _That letter made my heart believe a little more that we would finally have a child. By the time the due date came, I believed, really believed, this was our chance. It was finally Sam's and my time to have a child. Sam and I discussed baby names and knew that by the grace of God we were given this chance, so the child's name would be biblical. Mary for a girl, after Christ's mother, Luke for a boy, because Luke speaks of the healing of Christ._

 _Charlie arrived early one morning and told me the baby was a boy, but then he returned and said there has been a complication. I begged him to tell me where he was, what hospital he was in, and to let me be with my baby boy, my Luke. He said he couldn't tell me, and he would keep us informed. That should have been a clue. He would never let me meet the mother, and never let me speak to her. However, I knew Charlie; at least I thought I did. I had known him my whole life, so I never thought he was capable of the kind of deceit this turned out to be._

 _The weeks passed and then he came and said he was sorry that the baby, my Luke, had died. I don't remember much, but the pain. The anguish I felt in that moment was unlike anything I had ever felt before. That was the day I lost my faith in Christ._

 _The weeks and months passed, and I think Sam was giving up on me. I would eat, drink, and go about my daily life, but I barely slept or left the house. The months passed and Sam somehow dragged me out of the hell I was trapped in, inside myself. Then one day in Port Angeles, I saw you, and you had a baby boy. I couldn't understand why I never knew. When I was back home I asked about you, but everyone said I was mistaken. The next day your mother showed up at my door, asking about you. She looked ill, but she kept asking about where I saw you, how you looked, and then she asked about the baby._

 _When she found out that I had only seen a glimpse of you, she seemed broken and began to cry. That's when I learned the truth. That was when she told me the truth that your father had lied. It was your baby he was planning on giving to Sam and me, with or without your consent. When you hadn't agreed, and put a stop to his efforts, he was left to tell us lies. At that point, I knew she was lying to make it seem that you weren't the bad guy. You wrote to us giving us the child, but then took it away. I was so angry that I yelled at her to get out of my house, and then I was angry at you. Why did you get to have a baby, why did you get to keep my baby? It was Sam who yet again brought me back; he brought me back to him._

 _When I found out that your father was dead, I was happy. Then I saw the news about what you had gone through, about what had happened to you. There were so many stories going around and none of them were the same. So when your court case came, I went to it. I listened to what had happened to you, to all the other girls, too. I then decided to do some research and asked around about your father's case. With some help from Sam and Jacob, I found that you had never agreed to give the child to us. That you had told him no when he suggested it. I also learned that you almost lost your son. Whereas, I still wished that he was mine, I was just grateful he was alive._

 _I'm not sure if this will mean anything to you, or will give you anything to think about, but I had to write it. I have to deal with the fact that I am and always will be a motherless mother. I guess I should be happy because I have Sam. Even being motherless, as long as I have him, I know I have more than some._

 _Emily_

I sigh and fold the letter up. "Where I am sorry that they were hurt, this is not your fault," I tell Bella.

"I know, and I am not giving them my son, daughter or our babies, but …" I just wait and she sighs. "Why does … if he is real, why would God let a woman like Emily go without having a baby? Yet, let a girl like Alice have them almost freely?"

I shake my head at her. "I don't know, and just because she wants to be a mother doesn't mean she'd make a good one. Alice always wanted a baby when she was younger and look what happened to her. This woman needs mental help I would say. She is clearly very fragile."

"I know … just … it hurts to read of her pain and suffering," Bella says.

"That, my love, is one of the reasons you are one of the best people I know," I tell her with a kiss.

Bella looks away from me and I see a tear running down her face. "Do you think my mother was having second thoughts? That she …"

I shrug as I wipe the tears from her eyes. "It sounds as if she was beginning to see your father for who he was. I'm not saying she should have been killed, or hurt in the way she was, but goodness, Bella, you … you were twenty. For twenty years she allowed him to behave and treat you the way he did; that's a long time to do or say nothing. She had her head in the sand for too long, and if she were still alive, I would find it hard to allow her to be around our children."

"Me, too," Bella says with a sob. "I just wish things were different, and that they could've loved me for who I am, not what they wanted me to be."

"I know," I hush her hating that she is feeling pain on what should be a good day.

"I would like to go to their graves. I am ready to say goodbye," she states.

I look at her stunned at what she just said.

"I need to do this, for closure. I need this to be over, and for that, I need to say goodbye. We are getting married in a few months, and I'm going to have more babies. So, we need—I need—to do this now, so we—so I—can move on."

I nod at her, and as I open my mouth, she covers it with her hand. "I would like to talk to Emily and Sam, and if you're okay with it, talk to Jake. I need to hear from him why he did what my father told him to."

"I have three conditions," I pause. "One, we stay at a motel. Because that's a lot to do in one day, and with these two you need to rest," I say putting my hand on Bella's bump feeling the babies move. "Two, I am with you every step of the way. We do it together, and I want you to tell me if anything gets to be too much."

Bella nods at me.

"And lastly, three, the kids stay here. I don't think it would be good for them to come along for something like this. They are too young to be a part of this kind of potential drama if they can be protected from it."

Bella nods at me. I didn't think she would want the kids with us, but I was just putting it out there. "Okay, I agree with each of those three things."

Bella kisses my lips and goes back to watching the kids play. After a little while, we move them to the table and join them in making Play-Do shapes and other things.

 **~Chimera~**

Bella and I get everyone changed and redressed before heading out to the diner. The Newtons' have closed early for the first time in years, so that we can all have a family dinner for Bella's birthday.

I walk in holding Siobhan as Bella carries Ethan.

"You look amazing," my mom says holding out her hands. Bella passes Ethan to her as Pops takes Siobhan on his lap.

I help Bella to her seat as the family all start to come in. Once everyone is seated, Pops clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "Bella, you are my granddaughter in many ways, and you have made me proud to know you. I wish you a happy birthday and hope that this next year as well as many more to come is filled with happiness. Happy birthday, my Angel."

We all raise our glass at the end of Pops' speech, wishing a happy birthday to Bella who is blushing heavily.

"Mom," I say when we are finished with dinner.

She looks at me with a smile, but I can see she is concerned having picked up the worry in my voice.

"Can you watch the kids from Friday to Sunday?"

Mom nods, but she looks between Bella and I.

"We want to go to Forks," I say and she nods at me in understanding. She knows that Bella is ready to get the closure she had talked to her about.

"Bella, would you mind if I tagged along, too?" Emmett asks as he looks at her from under his eyelashes. "I—" he stops talking and Bella moves around to him.

"I want to go to my old house again. I know the person that took over as the Chief. If you'd like and they agree, you can come with me to the house, too. If you are ready?" Bella offers.

Emmett nods at Bella. "I am ready."

I watch as she clasps his hand in hers, and my eyes flicker to Rose who is looking my way. Smiling a little, we are both on the same page and seem to be sending each other the same message. _We will be there for both of them the whole way._

"Do you need any of us to go with you?" Mike asks, but Rose and I leave it up to Emmett and Bella.

"I think the four of us will be fine, but if you are here and can help look after the kids, that would be a weight off my mind," Bella says.

"We will," Pops says sounding worried but happy.

Bella bites her lip and moves to him. "You know I love you?"

He smiles at her and holds her hands in his. "I know," he says.

"That's why I was wondering when Edward and I get married, if you would be the one to give me away?" Bella asks.

I watch as the tears fall out of my Pops' eyes. "I would never give you away, but I will hand over the reins to Edward, now that he has his head out of his ass. At least now I know he will take care of you."

Bella hugs him and I look around the room, and my eyes stop at Emmett who's grinning. "When are you going to marry her? I thought you would do it soon as, well actually before the two munchkins arrive." His voice sounds a little shaky. Where I know he and everyone is worried about us going to Forks, he is also taking Bella's lead on moving this topic on to nicer things.

"I was thinking of a December wedding, if Bella would agree," I say with a smile at her.

"I do, I have always wanted a wedding like Phebe's from Friends," she says.

I grin smiling at her. "I know," I say cockily.

Everyone is smiling happily as we begin talking about our wedding. It is quickly agreed that Pops will walk with Bella down the aisle. Mike and Jasper will stand with me, and Emmett will, of course, be my best man. Bella will have Lauren and Rose stand with her, and Jessica will be her maid of honor. They seem to have worked it out so that each of them gets a turn at each other's weddings.

 **~Chimera~**

I sit with Bella as we wait for Ethan's specialist to walk through the door.

"Edward, relax he's doing fine," Bella whispers to me.

I sigh kissing her lips. I know this is only my second time at doing this, whereas she has done this many times. I am still worried and feeling guilty.

"Sorry, I was held up," the doctor states walking in.

"Hi, Ethan," he smiles and picks him up and starts to do the tests.

"I have some good news. The murmur in Ethan's heart seems to have finally cleared up, like we thought it would as he grew. The tests show that he is progressing physically just as he should be."

I let out a breath but stop again as the doctor starts to talk again.

"However, I would like to see him again in six months, and if everything is still the same, then I will see him on a yearly basis until he is eight."

"Thank you," Bella sobs and I feel myself breathe normal again.

"Thank you," I am finally able to say as he walks out the door.

"He's going to be fine," Bella sobs hugging me.

"I know, I heard." I smile, kissing her. I then pick up our son and we make our way out of the hospital. We've only reached the car when I get a call.

"It's Aro," I say as I answer it. "Hello, Aro," I respond.

"Edward, Benjamin's Book, as it's titled has been released, but also stopped. The court has ordered him, Angela, and Alice to pay three-point-four-million dollars to each victim in compensation."

I nod, but then wonder what he means by it's been stopped. "What do you mean, it has been stopped? And if it is stopped, then how will the victims be paid?"

"We contacted every business that had it and informed them about what the book contained. We have also sent out a World Wide Web email informing all places about it. There are only a few places in the country that haven't gotten back to us. Several other places outside the country have agreed to have nothing to do with it. The only place they will be able to sell it is on the website that their shelter company was able to secure. The book should, by all intents and purposes, be one of the hardest to obtain. However, any and all proceeds from the sale will be immediately taken. The company that agreed to publish the book, has given them a payment for the book, which has already been taken. We also are expecting the company to sue Benjamin, Angela, and Alice, since the book is going to be hard to sell, but that quite frankly is their problem, not ours."

"Thank you, Aro," I say as my eyes close.

I look over at Bella and tell her what Aro said to me. "After this weekend, we can close this part of the story, too. Let it all be the end of one book, and Monday can begin the start of our new book," Bella states.

I smile nodding at her. "I feel that way, too, and I know this next book will be nothing but the book of happiness."

* * *

 **A/N: So things are winding to a close on this story. Chapter 34 will show their time in Forks. How do you suppose the townspeople will welcome Bella when she comes to town? What do you think of Siobhan's new full name? Was anyone surprised when Bella agreed to take the Cullen name when they get married? Is there anything you yet want to see that you have not yet had a chance to see? How do you think the wedding will go? Any ideas on how things will come to a full close for people like Benjamin, Angela, or Alice? We'll see you soon with the next chapter, let us know what you think.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Just one more chapter to go, and it should post within the next week. I know it is a long time coming bu the end is near. Be sure to let us know if there is something you want to see, before it's too late.**

* * *

 **Chimera Chapter 34**

 **Bella POV**

Edward pulls up outside of the bed-and-breakfast we are staying at, and I take a deep breath. It feels weird being back in Forks, but I know that I am ready.

"Are you scared, too?" I turn and look at Emmett, nodding at him.

"A little," I whisper. "This is the town I grew up in, and it is the same place I was running from," I carry on.

Emmett nods at me as if he understands what I mean.

"How are you feeling?" I ask and he looks out the window.

"I'm scared that I may remember something—something that says that Charlie was right to shoot me. I'm afraid to remember that I did something to him to deserve what he did."

I shake my head at him. "No, Emmett, what he did to you, to everyone he hurt, was entirely his fault. He was—" I stop and just sigh. "It's okay, you were angry, but you had every right to be angry. You may have yelled, or freaked out, but you had every right to do so, if you did. He was—had been—a cop for thirty years. He should be able to handle it, if he was worried about his safety, he should have called it in, but instead he did the unthinkable. He shot you, and he dumped you in the woods alone to die. He left you there, and I can't and will not forgive him for almost killing you."

Emmett clasps my hand and gives me a weak smile.

"We better get out of the car before those two get up to no good," he says and points.

I look out the car window seeing that Edward and Rose are standing there with the bags, talking. They're looking at each other, but I know that Edward's eyes have both Emmett and me in his sight.

I get out of the car and walk to them. "Ready to get our room?" Edward asks.

I sigh but nod at him, knowing this will be an adventure to say the least. "Yeah," my eyes look to the window and see that Mrs. Taylor is watching us as she gossips on the phone.

Edward leads us in and Mrs. Taylor smiles as she hangs up the phone.

"Hello, we have booked two rooms under the name of Cullen," Edward says before she can speak.

"Yes, I have those reservations. You are married?" she asks looking at me, and her eyes go to my bump.

"No, not yet, but soon," Edward answers for me, with a smile.

"Isabella, I can't believe this. Your parents would be turning over in their graves. It was bad enough that you didn't come to you parents' funeral, but this, too," she tsks.

I swallow hearing the disdain in her voice, which matches the sneer on her face.

"Well, to be blatantly honest with you, Mrs. Taylor, he can quite frankly rot in hell as far as I am concerned. Charles Swan was an evil, self-centered, bastard," I state, without showing any emotion at all.

Mrs. Taylor gasps and covers her mouth.

"Furthermore, that was Charles Swan on his nice days. Now, either give us our room keys, and check us in, or we'll find another place to stay where we will not be accosted by your shitty views on a sadist bastard."

Mrs. Taylor seems to recover from my outburst. "There are no other places in town, and you know it," she snaps at me as her husband comes running out of the office.

"Mary, go and call someone to gossip with," Mr. Taylor says sharply as he places two keys down.

"I'm sorry about that, Isabella. The town seems to be fifty-fifty on what they believe or don't believe regarding Charlie and the goings on he was involved with."

I nod at him. "I just know that you, my dear, have always been respectful, and caring, and I believe you."

"Thank you," I whisper as I swallow.

"No problem. I will make sure to keep her away from all of you. Please know that deep down, she doesn't really mean it. She … she finds it hard to separate her faith in God from her faith in your parents."

I nod at him, somewhat understanding what he means. I do get it; after all, my parents were the primary individuals in the community who people went to for nearly everything related to the church or police for so many years.

Edward walks with me to the room, but I can feel the anger coming off of him.

"Who in the hell does she think she is?" he yells after we walk into the room. "How dare she talk to you like that?"

"Edward, calm down," I say softly as I take his face in my hands. "My mother was the reverend in this town for many years. My father was the chief of police. People in this town respected them, believed in them, and it is hard to change those feelings. My mother was their Christian teacher, and my father was always by her side. In a way, they were also controlled by my father because my mother never went against him. Whereas, I had moved away and have seen another world—the people in Forks haven't. For them it is harder because the world as they knew and lived it for many years was quickly removed. They need to heal, in order to see what they couldn't see when my parents were alive. It takes time, Edward. This town may never truly see Charlie for what he really was, but that's a shame for them, and not us."

"She's right; the people in this town act like they have their own religious cult. You know from research in school, that when people who've been in a cult are taken out of it, they act as if they have been brain washed," Rose says, better explaining what I was trying to.

Edward sighs and sits down on the bed. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"I'm more sure now, than I was before we got here. Besides, didn't you hear me stand up to her?"

"I did, and I was proud of you," Edward says moving in and kissing my lips making me smile as I kiss him back.

"Okay, on that note, we'll be in our room. How about we meet up in hour?" Rose asks as Edward keeps kissing me. I see him wave his hand to say that he heard her before I close my eyes and get lost in his lips.

Edward moves us slowly to the bed as he keeps kissing me. When I lie down, he sits up taking a hold of my ankles and removes my shoes, and then begins to rub my feet.

"I think you missed your calling," I say humming at his ministrations.

"Well, if this law thing doesn't turn out so well for me, I know what job to go for," he replies with a chuckle. "You sure you're okay?" he asks without looking at me.

"I am not going to make them make me feel as if I have done something wrong."

Edward looks at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Edward, she's not going to be the worst person that we could run into while we are here. There will be others who will not like that I am here, or even Emmett for that matter. Some people respected my father so much, that I doubt they believe my father could do, or has, anything wrong. That's not why we're here. I am here for me, to get the closure I need to let all of this go. I'm also here to help Emmett. As for the town folks, they can believe whatever it is they want to believe. I know the truth, and if they don't believe it, then they can go straight to hell. At least Charlie will be there waiting for them when they get there."

Edward turns his head and just looks at me, and I know that he heard the anger in my voice. Being here—in this town—just makes me feel angry. I have anger for both my father and mother; it is the same feeling I've kept buried inside of me for many years.

"I'm fine," I sigh. He looks at me for a few more seconds and then leans forward to kiss me again.

"Talk to Rose if you need to, love. I am glad that you are letting your anger out. I just don't want you to let it overtake you. Do what you have to do, but let go of it when we leave here."

I nod at him and he kisses me again. We sit and talk about the upcoming week as he goes back to rubbing both my feet and legs.

 **~Chimera~**

We arrive outside my old home just after lunch time. I place a smile on my face as Joe comes out of the house and walks towards me.

"Hi, Bella," he says with a smile. "And this must be Edward?"

I nod at him as he shakes Edward's hand.

"Emmett, it's so good seeing you again, especially seeing you up and about," Joe says.

Emmett frowns as he shakes the hand Joe offered him.

"Joe is the one that found you," I tell Emmett, and he looks at me and then back at Joe in shock.

"Well, Joe, I should be thanking you for saving my life," Emmett says after the shock wears off.

"It's just part of the job. How do you do, Ma'am," Joe says shaking Rose's hand. "Well, shall we go in and have a look around?" Joe asks and then leads the way up the walkway without waiting for an answer.

Edward and I are behind him, with Emmett and Rose following.

"The house has been cleaned up, but …" Joe stops talking just as he gets to the front door. "I'm supposed to be moving in already, but I just can't bring myself to do so yet. Right now everything is exactly the way your parents left it, Bella."

I bite my lip giving him a nod. He opens the door and we walk in. The house feels colder than I remember, but the energy is the same: cold, quiet, perfectly clean, with no love or compassion at all. I walk over to the fireplace and see that our old photos—the few that were taken at the church—are there. I look around more, and now see only the plain white walls, decorated with biblical prints and messages. For people who surround themselves, and always have, in words and reminders of God, they no longer seemed godly to me.

Looking back, I see Emmett is standing at the door. Letting go of some of my anger, I take a deep breath and move over to him.

"Would you like to see my old room?" I ask, making him look at me. I am not sure if it is my own fear reflecting in my eyes that makes him take the step into the house or his need to relieve the demons this house must make him feel.

"Sure, lead the way," Emmett says taking a hold of my hand.

We walk all the way into the house and stop at the coat rack. I see Emmett looking down at the ground, and my eyes follow his and see that shoes and boots are still there.

"This was my father's gear for hunting and fishing. He kept his boots here and hung his jackets on this rack." I stop talking as I am hit with the smell of gunpowder. "He also kept his guns on that shelf, and cleaned them on this table," I say sitting down at said table. "Not sure if I am imagining the smell of gunpowder, or not," I carry on looking up at Emmett.

"I can smell it, too," he says looking at me. He holds out his hand and I can see it's shaking a little. "Where's this room of yours?"

I nod at him, standing up, and together we walk up the stairs. He follows me, and I show him to the small room that was mine.

I cover my mouth seeing that it looks just the way I left it. The small single bed still has my teddy bears on it. My table still has my bible on it, open. I walk over to it, seeing that it's still on the page I had it before I left for college. It was left here because I was given a new one to read at college by my mother.

"He made me read this every night, and then he would question me on the parts he asked me to read. He would ask me what I thought the readings meant. If I didn't give him the right answer, or rather the answer he wanted me to give …" I trail off breathing heavily. "Sometimes knowing the answer was easy, but it was always his perception of the meaning he wanted to hear, not what I got out of it. He hated people who were different, or who believed differently from him." I stop and chuckle looking up at Emmett, and I smile a little. "You know Tanya told me she was gay, back in college. I was afraid that my father would find out, and that he would be angry at me for having a friend, like her." I stop wiping my eyes as I try hard to stop any tears from falling. "But she was my friend. I couldn't understand what was wrong with her, or why her loving and being with another woman would make God angry and unforgiving. How could he forgive a person for raping another, or harming a child, or for killing someone, but not for being gay?"

Emmett just shakes his head at me and I carry on.

"I looked, and looked in the bible but couldn't find anything to support what he said, but I was too afraid to stand up to him. I only wanted him to say I was a good daughter, and a person that he was proud of."

I let out a very unladylike snort. "Thinking back on it now I don't believe it would have been possible. There would have always been something that he would frown upon in my life because he had no real love for me. If he wasn't controlling me, or bending my life to his will, then I was nothing to him."

"I think," Emmett stares off as he touches my bible, "he quoted something from the bible, before he left me." Emmett closes his eyes and I see that he is thinking back to that moment. "Something about a fiery lake and signs marking the beast?" Emmett shakes his head and sighs.

I try to think what he could have said. "But the beast was captured, and with it the false prophet who had performed the signs on its behalf. With these signs he had deluded those who had received the mark of the beast and worshiped its image. The two of them were thrown alive into the fiery lake of burning sulfur," I say out loud as it comes to me.

"That was it," he says just looking at me. "It was strange. It was almost as if he truly believed that I was some demon, sent by the devil."

"I think he thought I was the devil's offspring at times, too. He would often quote that he thought that I was doing and thinking things which would lead me to an eternity in hell."

"Where to next? "Emmett asks making me look his way. "There's just my parents' room, a room which I was never allowed near unless I was invited."

"Do you want to go in there?" Emmett asks knowing that's where my mom died. I look at him and give him a nod, but worry over my decision.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'll be right here with you," Emmett says.

Emmett again takes my hand and we walk past Edward who gives me a small smile. I walk past him, but he knows that this is something Emmett and I need to do together. I open the door, and again I am hit with how cold the room looks and feels. The room looks even emptier than I ever remembered it looking.

"You know being friends with Jessica and Lauren, they talked about walking in on Peter and Charlotte when they were engaged in adult activities when they were growing up," I say but I'm cut off by Emmett's snort.

"Yeah, been there, done that a time or two," he laughs.

I nod, but shrug my shoulders. "Yeah, it seems to be a theme with children catching their parents doing it, but I never did. They would kiss now and again, but nothing like what I have seen or learned after I moved away from home." I stop and look at Emmett. "When Alice said what she and he did … it was almost if she was talking about someone different. I still can't image him … him having—" I stop and sigh.

"Having that kind of sex?" Emmett fills in for me and I nod at him.

"Yeah, that, or just sex in general. The man I knew was so cold, and nothing about him would shout sexual being or someone who would ever have a relation of any kind outside of marriage. Now looking back on it, I think he was even cold with my mom." I stop and look at Emmett. "Do you want to see any more of the house? Or do you want Joe to take you back to where he found you?"

Emmett just looks at me. "He can do that?"

I nod at him. "Yeah, I asked him about it already. I asked because I thought it would be good for you," I offer.

"Yes, I would like to do that, but—" he stops looking back at Rose and Edward. "Will all of you come with me?"

"We will," I say answering for all of us.

I walk back down the stairs and take one last look around the living room. This is not the home of a family; it's too cold, and not because it's empty. This house has always felt like this. I guess it took me living in a real home to see it.

Everyone steps out, and I walk out the door pulling it closed behind me. When I get to Edward's car, I take one last look back. I have no feelings of loss, even knowing in my heart that I will not be back to this house for any reason ever again. Joe offered to pack up any personal belongings of mine along with all photos of me as a child and ship them off to me. The rest will be donated to a local charity to help the needy.

I look out the window as Edward drives away following Joe. It feels as if only a few minutes have passed when Edward pulls over behind Joe. I look out the front window, letting out a sigh. I had the feeling I knew where my father had dumped Emmett to die, but it is now confirmed.

I walk around the car as Joe looks my way. "Are you going to be okay on this trek in your condition?"

"I should be," I say swallowing. "I've walked this trail more than a few times in my life," I carry on. "Besides, I'm wearing my walking boots," I say kicking out my foot to show him.

"Okay, but we need to take it slow, and keep on the path, until I say so," he says looking at the others. "I need to take a shotgun with me, just in case any of the wild animals decide to take a closer look. If anyone cannot handle that, then we will not be able to enter this area of the forest."

"If you can pass Edward the second canteen of water and the backpack that has the first aid kit in it, we'll be all set to go," I say. I know that protocol for this area states that anyone hiking in this area is to carry two canteens with water and a first aid kit.

Joe hands Edward the backpack, and straps the other one on his back.

"Let's go," Joe says.

Edward holds out his arm for me to grab and I can tell he is relieved when I hold on to it. We set off into the woods, and having been here before I know that the path is filled with logs, and fallen branches. With the denseness of the trees, it no longer appears be day time, and we are surrounded by shaded, dim, light. Rose gasps and looks around. I see that she's looking at the ground and appears to be more than a little frightened.

"You okay?" I ask. She nods, but doesn't look at me. A loud squall from above makes her eyes shoot around.

"It's okay, Rose, that was just an eagle," I tell her pointing up. "Be glad she's there, her presence alone will likely keep the smaller creepy animals away," I soothe her.

"As long as it doesn't eat me," Rose mutters.

"Okay, this is the point where we need to go off the path now," Joe calls over his shoulder.

I again let out a sigh knowing my father took Emmett to a small meadow where he would often camp.

Joe stops and points to a log. "That's where I found you, Emmett," he says.

Emmett nods, and moves over to the log. "How did Charlie manage to carry me here?" he asks. "I mean, I am sure if he was on his own, it would've only taken him a few minutes to get here, but carrying me, must have taken a long time."

"He dragged you on a wooden sled," Joe said.

I look at Joe questioningly.

"It was left by the opening to the trail, and it is what drew my attention, especially since I recognized it as Charlie's sled. I followed the tracks into the woods and found you. I had to run back out to get it and call for backup. I used it to haul you back out, and it took me almost half an hour. By the time I was back with you, the ambulance was arriving."

Emmett again just sighs and bends down at the log. A rustling noise makes us look over to nearby trees just to the left of the clearing. Standing there is a lone wolf who's looking at us. Its pale blue eyes seem to take each of us in before it edges back into the forest and runs off.

"Fuck that, and here I was thinking I may have overreacted when I said I was in fear of some random wild animal eating me!" Rose states.

"No, Ma'am that is a valid fear in this area. These woods are filled with wild animals, and every year or so we have found people killed or come up missing when they are camping or hiking in this area. The wild animals around here have no fear in trying to make a meal out of unprepared people," Joe tells her.

"In my lifetime—well up until I left my childhood home—there must have been about twenty people I remember being killed or disappearing out here." I say looking at Joe.

"Yes, but most have been hurt, and were bleeding beforehand, or they were doing something to provoke the wild animals. Animals will always follow their natural instincts. As for unprovoked attacks, or in cases where there was not the scent of blood involved, the cases are much lower. There have only been about ten cases in which the wild animal attacked unprovoked. Most cases are hunters going after and tracking bears."

"What would have happened if you hadn't seen the sled by the trail?" Emmett asks.

"Well, I think Charlie would have come back and called it in as a hunting accident, or left you to let the wild life take care of you," Joe stops and frowns.

"Not sure if he would have been able to make me believe him about a hunting accident. One thing about him was that he was a stickler about hunting rules." Joes says, and looks at me, which makes me nod immediately in agreement.

"He was always preaching about how a person had to make sure they saw their target clearly, and that no one was in the way. To be aware and know if anyone else is in the surrounding woods at all times. He used to always tell people when they applied for hunting licenses all of these things, but the main thing he always said was, not seeing another hunter is not excusable, and it just says you are not a good hunter."

"Yes, he always said that," I add.

Joe moves forward as his eyes flicker from me to Emmett. "I know this doesn't excuse him for what he did to you or to Bella, but I really think he had some sort of a mental breakdown. Maybe he always had mental problems, but—" He stops and just looks to me. "I know they say hindsight is twenty-twenty, but looking back now I can see that he wasn't the man he used to be. As the years passed, he became more and more controlling. He would preach to all of us, all the time about his readings of God's word. He was always going on about what he believed was right for the town."

The silence is deafening as we all think over the words Joe just said. We stay for a few more minutes before Joe walks us back to the car.

"If you need me again, Bella, just give me a call."

I nod at Joe and get back into the car as both Emmett and Edward thank him.

"I say we have some dinner and do everything else tomorrow." Edward says and I nod at him feeling emotionally drained.

 **~Chimera~**

After talking to Edward last night, we decided to talk to Jacob, Emily, and Sam first before we would visit my parents' graves.

We pull up outside Jake's home in La Push, and just as I get out of the car, I see Bill wheel himself toward us in his wheelchair.

"Hi, Bill," I say just a notch above a whisper.

"You're looking good, Bella," Bill says as he forces a smile.

"Bella," I hear being yelled. I turn to see Jake with a large smile on his face as he runs towards me. Before I can say hello, he has his arms wrapped around me.

I chuckle and feel a little trapped, but Jake jumps away from me as his eyes go to my bump. "Shit, Bella, what are you feeding those babies? I just got kicked hard in the stomach," he states.

"That's them looking after their mommy and knowing that their daddy was going apeshit about you hugging his wife to be," Emmett says with a laugh.

Jake pales and looks to the side giving Edward a look to say he meant nothing by hugging me. "Sorry," he says with a grin, and then he looks back at me. "I'm sorry … just been so long and I …"

"He's been swinging off the light fixtures since you called and asked if you could stop by," Bill says with a roll of his eyes. "Come on in, I have some tea ready."

Jake takes some time going through what really happened with Charlie. He tells us why he acted the way that he did. Whereas, I can understand it, and it helps take the edge off the hurt I feel, it doesn't take it away completely.

"Bella, I did—do—care about you, but when he gave me the choice, it was easy to choose. Wherein, I cared for you, I knew we weren't gonna be forever. I knew you wanted out of Forks, and I was happy here in La Push. I knew some guy at college would sweep you off your feet and love you, and you would love them back. I just wish you would've come to me to tell me what you thought, so that you didn't have to take all the blame." I nod at him and look at Bill. "I don't know what to say; I would never have thought that Charlie would do what he did. I always put his overprotectiveness down to him being a father and an officer of the law. That's how—well, not to that extent—I was with Rachel. He was my best friend, and I thought I knew him. However, what they say is correct, you can know someone well, but unless you live with them, you'll never know what they're like behind closed doors. I am so sorry that I failed you, and your mother. I'm sorry we didn't help you both, when you needed it."

I cover Bill's hand with my own. "I never knew I needed saving either, not until I got away."

"I know, and you did that all alone. Being a father to Rachel and seeing her go through a new marriage, and being pregnant was hard. I cannot imagine how hard things have been for you, and all you have been through—especially alone—I'm not sure how you did it. No matter what you may think, I hope you know that the one true God must be on your side. He helped to make you into the woman you have grown to be. You're a strong woman, and as I said when you were just a child, your spirit animal will always protect you, and that a wolf is your spirit guide."

I smile nodding at him. "It must be my spirit guide that got me through," I smile remembering how Charlie was mad that Bill proclaimed me to have a wolf as my protector and guide.

Bill pats my hand and winks at me. "Are you still planning to see Emily and Sam?"

"Yes, I am. I feel that I owe them a face-to-face explanation of what really happened."

"You don't owe them anything, but I think it would help them to hear it from you," Bill says.

I nod at him and Edward helps me to stand. After saying our goodbyes, we get into the car and make our way to Sam and Emily's home.

I knock on the door, with my eyes on Edward, who looks as worried as I am.

"Bella," Sam says making me turn my head.

"Sam," I say but his eyes are on my bump.

"Your—" he stops and his eyes move up and I see the hurt in them. "You're looking good," he finally states.

"Thanks," I say quietly.

"Come on in," he says pulling the door open.

Edward and I follow him into the living room where Emily is standing. I run my eyes down her, and I can see that she looks just the way she normally has. I also notice there is still a sadness that seems to cover her like a blanket.

"Take a seat," Emily says as she waves at the couch.

I sit on the very edge of the couch as my head fills with second thoughts about doing this.

"How have you been?" Emily asks as her eyes land on my bump, and I can see the wanting look on her face.

"I'm doing better. How are you?" I ask back, being polite.

"Better, too," she says.

Everyone seems to sit there, and I look at Edward. Closing my eyes, I clear my throat. "I want you both to know that I am very sorry that my father promised you my baby. I need you both to know, I was never planning on giving him away."

"We … I mean, you're young, not married, and can obviously have another kid anytime you want. Why wouldn't you want to give a childless, married mother, a chance to be an actual mother?"

I open and close my mouth feeling shock over what she has just said. My eyes move to Edward who seems to be looking at her as dumbfounded as I am.

"He was—is—my son and I have loved him from the second I found out that he was inside me!"

"But he could have been the man's who raped you, and yet you wanted a daily reminder of that? If he was the child of your rape, would things have been different?"

I shake my head at her. "No, there would be no difference to me. I can't image my life without Ethan; he got me through some dark times. If he would've been the product of the rape I endured, it wouldn't have made a difference. He is my child, my son, and I love him, not for who helped me to make him, but for who he is."

"But that man raped you, and Edward wouldn't want to be with you if Ethan wasn't his son," she states.

"I would always want to be with Bella. Even when I was unsure if Ethan was my son, I loved her," Edward answers sharply. "If it turned out that Ethan was a product of Bella's rape, I would still love him, because he belonged to Bella. Regardless of his parentage, if she wanted me, I would stand by her."

Emily shakes her head as Sam whispers in her ear. She shakes her head again, and just stares at me. "He should have come to be with us," she cries. "Look at you sitting here; you are getting another child, and I have none."

My eyes close hearing her pain.

"You're not even twenty, and you have one child out of wedlock, and another on the way—soon by the looks of it," she yells.

I know there's no point in telling her I am twenty-one, and I definitely can't tell her we have also adopted Siobhan and I am pregnant with twins. "I didn't want to give him up, and I am sorry that my father's anger, hate, or whatever was going on in his mind, brought you more hurt."

Emily starts to cry as she looks at me with a glare filled with hate. "All I ever wanted was to be a mom," she half yells and half sobs. "I know I would never get to feel what you're feeling right now—having someone grow inside of you—but now I can't even adopt. Because of everything this situation has put me through mentally, they say my doctor deems me unfit. So private adoption is all I have, and you took that chance and all the money we saved for it away."

"No, she did not! Charlie was trying to give you a child that wasn't his to give. She shouldn't be made to feel guilty about any of this. None of this is on her! She never agreed to let you adopt our son, nor would she ever just give a child she carried to someone out of guilt to help them become a parent," Edward yells back at her, clearly having had enough.

"But, she could have just given him to us and walked away. We would have raised him like he was our own. He could've had a better start to his life, than that hole-in-the wall place he had with strangers. Bella must have dropped out of college to be with him? Were—are—you on welfare? I suppose you would have to be, at least until your parents' estate is settled. If you would have just let us had him, as planned, he would have a life. I already paid for him, he's mine in every—"

Edward leaps up cutting Emily off. "Bella, nor am I, are on welfare, and she—" He stops and takes some deep breaths. "This girl worked her ass off to get our son what he needed, and she still works her ass off. I am sorry that you can't have children, but our son is not yours. You didn't pay for him, not that it would've been legal if you had paid for him. Even if you say your tax money helped with her medical expenses when she was pregnant, then I paid, too, and so did every other family in the state, including my own. However, I can assure you my family and I covered all her medical bills. And furthermore, no one ever would claim that paying their taxes entitles them to have the right to anyone's child. This talk is not getting us anywhere, and as Bella's pregnancy is already high risk with our _twins, she doesn't need any more stress in her life,_ so we are leaving." Edward helps me to my feet.

Emily just mutters _twins_ , and as we walk to the front door, I see Emily on the couch crying.

"Did you have to tell her it was twins?" I ask as we drive away.

"Yes, because she hurt you in ways you didn't need to be hurt. She pissed me off, and she can't have Ethan. She was back to blaming you, and none of this is your fault."

"She is hurting, and I think seeing my bump may have started her off."

Edward shakes his head. "Bella, she's going to run into women who are pregnant. She needs to find a way to deal with it. Especially better than telling them, 'hey, I worked so my tax money pays for your medical care; therefore, the baby you're carrying is mine'."

"She was just ranting," I say, wanting his anger to dissipate, but knowing he is right.

"She ranted at the wrong person," he says, clearly still boiling in anger.

I sigh again, knowing he needs time. "Let's just get our bags and go home to our kids," I say.

"Now, that sounds like a great plan," he says and I can already hear his tone improving, so I smile and take his hand in mine.

 **~Chimera~**

I look at myself in the mirror and smile. I am wearing a knee-length, white dress that proudly shows off my bump. It along with my new hairdo and makeup makes me feel as if I am a princess.

"You look beautiful," Pops says, sounding almost sad.

I turn to him and see tears running down his face. "What's all this about?" I ask wiping them away.

"Just you; you look amazing. You remind me of my Elizabeth, and how she glowed the day we were married."

I give him a smile knowing that he still misses her. Hugging myself close to him, I place a kiss on his cheek. "I know you miss her, and I wish more than anything that I would've gotten the chance to meet her," I tell him.

"She would have loved you from the second she met you," he says as I let him go. He touches my face and gives me a big smile. "I'll just go and tell Edward how lucky he is to have someone like you. You are the one for him; you're absolutely perfect, and there is no other woman for him. There is not and never will be anyone like you in this world, not just for him, but how you are with everyone."

I chuckle and shake my head at him. "Are you ready to walk me down to your grandson?" I ask and he nods at me.

"Yeah, we should get you to Edward. I think he has been missing you," he places his hand on my bump then carries on talking, "and them."

Pops offers his arm to me. When I take it, he walks me out to meet the rest of the girls, who are standing with Ethan and Siobhan.

"Hi," I say with a smile, hugging both of my kids to me.

"You look amazing," Jasper says, before he and Lauren move to walk down the aisle.

"Love you," Mike says kissing me on the cheek. He winks at me and then walks down the aisle with Jessica.

"Come on, honey, let's show them how it is done," Emmett says placing his cane against the wall at the door. I move forward, closer to the door so I can watch. I clap as he walks slow, but unaided down the aisle with Rose.

"Okay, you two just remember how we practiced," I say softly, and then direct Ethan and Siobhan to the door. I watch from my spot as they hold hands. They stop and to talk to Granny, and then to Esme and Carlisle. Then they both run to Edward, who kneels down and opens his arms.

I lean closer to Pops, who gives me a smile as the music starts. We move into the doorway, and on Pops' arm, I make my way to Edward. The smile on his face has never been this big and bright.

Time seems to slip away. It feels as if I have just gotten dressed and gotten out here when Edward and I are allowed to kiss as husband and wife.

"You look so Fu … beautiful," Edward husks out before kissing me again.

As our family claps, my eyes land on Emmett who looks tired, but is still standing strong.

"Here," Jasper says handing him his cane. Emmett looks at him with a sigh.

"I think we should all take a seat, at least I should. My legs are killing me, and I need to rest before the photos are taken," I say quickly hoping to show Emmett he's not the only one. If I get much larger, I will be using his cane myself, just so I can walk.

 **~Chimera~**

I look at Pops as he stands up. "Hi," he says as he pulls out a piece of paper. "You need to bear with me; it has been a few years since I last had to give a father-of-the bride speech."

Everyone chuckles gently and Pops clears his throat. "Elizabeth always had a soft spot for Edward. She said that he reminded her of me, and that just made her soft spot for him bigger, I think. Edward only used this power he had with her, to get out of a few things, but one thing he used it for a lot was to get ice cream."

Again people chuckle and Pops takes a little break.

"I never really understood why she felt that soft spot for Edward, and even more so when he got older and cocky," Pops just grins at Edward who looks shocked. "Well, not until I met my Angel—his wife—Bella. You see she reminds me of my Elizabeth. Bella is exactly like Elizabeth: she is kind, caring, loving, giving, and beautiful. When I first met her, I could see she was hurt, and I am sure she saw my own hurt as well. Through our friendship, I found that she was healing me, and my only hope was that I was healing her, too."

I nod at him, and wipe a tear, knowing without a doubt that he helped me greatly.

"I already felt she was a member of my family, even before I found out she was the girl that Edward had fallen in love with the previous year. I watched as the two of them rejoined and rekindled the love they had once shared. Against all odds, they fell in love with each other, all over again. So here is to you both," he raises a glass. "I hope that I am blessed to watch you fall in love even more than you are now as each day passes. And, I want you both to know that even when I am no longer here with you, I will be in heaven with Elizabeth watching over you. Don't forget that I'll be haunting you when you mess up, and yes that was especially for you, Edward," he stops as everyone again laughs.

I laugh with everyone and look at Edward who looks shocked.

"You're going to be here for a long time yet, old man," I yell making him chuckle and wink at me.

"Here's to you, Edward and Bella, may your love forever grow and flourish," he says raising the glass in a toast before taking a drink. Our family joins him, and then Emmett stands up.

"I read somewhere that a best man's speech shouldn't take any longer than it takes the groom to make love. So ladies and gentlemen – I give you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen," Emmett raises his glass and takes a drink, and then sits back down.

Emmett's actions and words make everyone laugh, and I chuckle into Edward's shoulder as he glares at his brother.

Emmett rolls his eyes standing back up. "Okay, I know I have to give a speech, but I just couldn't read your handwriting on the speech you gave me to read," he says showing Edward the paper in his hand. "What are these words supposed to mean, anyway?"

"They're just reminding you to behave and not get out of hand," Edward states and sighs as everyone again laughs.

"Okay, just bear with me. Edward is my brother, my little brother. I watched him grow from an ugly baby into an awkward ugly boy. Through a lot of grooming, he turned into this handsome fellow you see here tonight, sitting beside the far-too-beautiful-for-him, woman. In all seriousness, he has been there for me, no matter what. When I was in Iraq, he wrote to me every week, and that helped me to remember what I was doing and why I was doing it.

"Edward is the most generous brother anyone could ask for. He is a man whose philanthropy knows no bounds. Magnanimous should be his middle name. He'll do anything for me, or anyone else he loves. He even wrote this section of the speech," he stops, and again everyone laughs, even Edward who joins in as he shakes his head.

"When he met Bella, I knew from his first letter that he had found his 'one'. I was over the moon when they met again, and this time I got to find out for myself what a wonderful woman Bella is, and one who deserves a wonderful husband. I want all of you to know that I'm not going to rest until I get to the bottom of what went wrong," Emmett just eyes Edward and me up as everyone laughs again.

"But really, Bella is amazing, and I hope they both share a world of happiness! To the bride and groom," Emmett calls, raising his glass.

Edward kisses me as everyone says, "to the bride and groom."

Edward slowly stands but looks down at me.

"I would like to thank the bridesmaids who have done a great job in looking after my wife, these past few weeks. So, please first join me in raising your glasses to Lauren, Jessica, and Rose. Ladies, your friendship to Bella, and in turn to me, means more than any of you will ever know."

We all do what Edward says and everyone continues to clap as he hands them each flowers and a necklace. When he is finished, he clears his throat and starts to talk again.

"The woman next to me is the love of my existence. She has shown me a love that I thought only a few, like my Pops and grandmother have shared.

Though I didn't meet her until I was an adult, Bella has taught me more than I knew before. She's taught me about life, living, forgiveness, and what family really means. Most of all she has taught me about love.

"Every day that I am lucky to wake up before she does, I get to see her, in all her beauty. Each night that I fall asleep with her beside me, I feel complete. Bella and our children are my life. They are the reason I was placed here on earth, and I will spend every second that I can breathe bringing them everything they wish and desire. Bella, I love you more than I could possibly tell you. So everyone, please raise your glass in a toast to my wonderful family, and my most beautiful, wonderful, loving, wife. To Bella," he says raising his glass and I stand up kissing him. I can only hope my reaction shows him that I return everything he just said to me.

"I love you, too, and you make me feel safe, loved, and desired, every second of every day," I finally manage to say through my tears of happiness.

Edward grins and kisses me again, as everyone hoots, and claps.

The rest of the night passes with dancing and talking to our family. At ten Mike and Jessica take the kids home with them, and Edward takes me home where we spend the rest of the weekend showing each other just how we feel.

 **~Chimera~**

I sigh out as I walk around the room, with my hand on my back. As much as I love these babies, I wish they would ease off my back. Sadly, the fact is as each day passes, the pain increases and I still have three weeks to go.

"Love," Edward mumbles sounding as tired as I know he is. I have not been sleeping much, and Edward seems to be waking up with me, or a short time later. He always tells me he just knows I am awake; therefore, he needs to be awake, too.

"You should try to sleep," I tell him holding back my desire to cry over how much pain I am in.

Edward leaps up moving to me. His hands start to rub my back and I let the tears run down my face.

"Do you want me to run a bath?"

I shake my head at him and he just gives me a pleading look. "Just—" I stop and grunt as my whole body is hit with a sharp pain.

"On second thought, I think we should get you to the hospital," Edward states.

"I still have three weeks," I pant at him.

"I think I would rather have you checked out, because clearly something is going on."

I go to shake my head but the pain is too much, so I nod at him instead.

Edward moves me to the bed and picks up his cell. Within seconds, he is talking frankly to his father as he moves around the room getting dressed.

"Dad and Mom will be here soon," he says.

I nod at him, but frown when I see Edward looks pale as if he is afraid. "Edward?" I ask and he looks at me, and I can see the tears in his eyes.

"I'm scared, Bella, I can't help it. I just remember how bad you looked when Ethan was born. I almost lost you both, and I am frightened."

"I am going to be … fine." I close my eyes wishing the pain would just give me a few minutes reprieve.

"I can't lose you; I wouldn't get over it," Edward states kneeling before me.

I clasp his face in my hands. "I will not leave you, or our kids. I am here, and I will stay here with you. I will be fine; we are just going to add to our family."

Edward kisses me and then helps me get dressed. He helps me into the living room, just as the door opens and his mom and dad walk in.

"Let's get you to the hospital, and if you are in labor as I am guessing, your babies picked a great day to arrive. They will always be loved, but this is a day of love," Carlisle states.

I simply look at him, and he laughs.

"It Valentine's Day, Bella," he tells me.

I gasp and turn to see Edward feeling guilty. I honestly wasn't even thinking about it and it's our first as a married couple.

"Don't worry, love, I only know because my phone screen said it is. Besides, I know how tired you've been, and I'm tired, too," he says before kissing me.

I snort knowing that he still bought me something. But, I've been too focused on my pain and uncomfortableness to keep track of what damn day it is.

By the time we arrive at the hospital, I know this is more than the normal pain I have been feeling. It's no great surprise when Carlisle and Eleazar tell me that the babies are coming today. I only get a little sad when they tell me that they want to do another C-section just be safe.

Unlike the last time, everything goes well. I hear first a small cry and then look up as Carlisle shows me a baby. "Baby one is a boy," he says with a grin. My eyes follow him as he takes him over to a team of people waiting.

"We're naming our son Masen, right?" Edward asks and I look at him seeing that he looks so happy.

"Yes, Masen is his name," I reply.

"And baby two is a girl" Eleazar says, holding her up.

"Hello, Elizabeth," I say and I hear Edward gasp as I turn my head toward him. "Do you think Pops will be okay with that?

"I think he will love that, almost as much as I do," Edward states.

Edward kisses me. After he leans up, my eyes go to where our babies are. I know that I am still healing, and with the love and support of my husband and family, I heal more every day.

I can't take away, or forget what Benjamin, Angela, and Alice did to me, but I know none of it defines who I am or what I want to be. Some people would call me a survivor, but I don't. I would say I am a mother, a wife, and an adopted daughter. I am many things and will be many more, but I will no longer give them or anyone else the power to make me feel weak, scared, or alone. No one can make me feel as if my choices were responsible for their hate filled crimes.

* * *

 **A/N: So ... what are your thoughts so far? Did you like the baby's names? Were you happy with the wedding? Anything you still want closure on? Let us know, we want our readers happy. Hope to hear from you. See you VERY soon with the epilogue! (Nikky) & Kasi~**


	35. Chapter 35 Epilogue

**Well here we are ... the end. It is sad to put another story to bed, but fear not our faithful readers there will be another story posting soon.**

* * *

 **Chimera Epilogue**

 **10 years later**

 **Edward POV**

I arrive home twenty minutes later than I had planned. I hate being late, but Bella already knows that this court case has been going on longer than expected. Thank God, today was the end of the testimony. Tomorrow, all I have to do is give the closing arguments and then wait, and hopefully for a guilty verdict.

"Hi, love," I say as I walk into our home. I hang up my jacket as all four kids run up to greet me. Even with being over ten years old, the kids all still run up and greet me when I come home.

"How was the first day back at school?" I ask walking with them to the living room.

"It was good; we've all settled well into our new year and classes," Elizabeth states. We now call her Beth for short, and she is often the spokesperson for the group. She is very much her mother's daughter. Out of our four children, she is the caregiver, and she's always watching after her brothers and sister. Even other children seem to flock to her if they are in need of someone to help, or to talk with.

Ethan still looks exactly like me, in every way. The only thing different between us, is our personality. Ethan's more of a homebody than me. He enjoys cooking and doing arts and crafts. Whereas, I was more into studying and academics when I was in school; he is more laid back.

Masen, our younger boy, looks like his mother, but is the one who seems to have a thirst for learning. Similar to me, learning has come relatively easy. Masen was offered to skip a grade, but refused not wanting to leave Elizabeth behind. Elizabeth is the mother hen, but she is a rather slow learner. She always has to work hard for her grades, but she gets by with help of an IEP.

Siobhan is the apple of my eye, and I think she's the apple of Bella's eye, too. She is the one that struggles the most with both school and learning. Currently, we are having her assessed to see if she falls into the ASD spectrum. Wherein, this is a little late in coming being that she is thirteen now; it is something we feel is needed. The school psychologist thought at first that her learning needs were due to Alice's drinking, and smoking while pregnant, not to mention the way she was treated after being born. However, over the summer, Bella put her foot down and told the school that she needed help. So our doctor agreed to refer her to a Child Health Specialty Clinic, to have full academic testing, as well as a written assessment. Of course, some people seem to think a child needs a label before they can give them the help they need, like the school, but we feel that is a cop out and a crock of shit. We are not looking for a diagnosis, we just want her to get the help and treatments she needs in order to be all that she can. Thankfully, Siobhan has a strong will to keep going, keep trying, and never seems to give up. Even when she is faced with hurdles she just tries harder, which reminds me of her mom—Bella. This is why I think she is the apple of both our eyes.

"Ethan has a girlfriend," Masen says with a chuckle, making Ethan's eyes go wide and my attention goes to him.

"You do?" I ask.

He shakes his head at me, but I raise my eyebrow and he sighs.

"Yeah," he mutters looking down at his feet.

I swallow, knowing that he is too young to have a girlfriend. "What did Mom say?" I ask.

Ethan shrugs. "She said that we—Kelly and I—should just be friends because thirteen is too young to be more than friends."

I nod at him and agree completely with what Bella told him.

"But, I am always behaved," he adds.

"I know you are, and you will continue to be, but you are still too young for anything more than friendship," I answer.

"You said it was cute when I was five," he retorts.

"That's because it was cute then, but now not so much. Don't argue about this anymore, we both agree, and that is the way it is," Bella says draping her arms around me.

"I have a boyfriend," Siobhan says with a huge grin on her face.

"No, you don't," I state making Siobhan narrow her eyes at me.

"Yes, I do, and we're getting married," she waves her hand showing me what looks like a ring from a gumball machine.

"No, you don't. No boyfriends and you will not be married before you are an adult," I say making her lips wobble.

"But he's my best friend," she whines.

I sigh and hold my arms out for her and she climbs into them. "He can be your best boy-space-friend, but until you're much older, he will have to just be your friend. Right now, I enjoy being the man you depend on, and no guy gets to do my job, until you're old enough to move out, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she says, and I smile kissing the side of her head.

"How was Mom's day?" I ask, smiling at my beautiful wife. I am so fucking proud of her. Bella kept working at the diner, but started to take online courses also. It may have taken her a little longer than others to graduate, but just three months ago she passed her last test, and got a job almost immediately at Port Angeles College. She's specializing in therapy in the workplace. She is a campus therapist, for employees and students. The college has also given her a room to use on campus, where she holds seminars, twice a week. This is a rather new program that Bella, Rose and Tanya developed for Bella's thesis. Port Angeles has been the first campus to provide therapy at work on a full time basis, so I am rooting for her that it works.

"My first day was good, only a few people came in to see me. My schedule is filling up, but the semester just started. I'm hoping it will get busier as more students, faculty and administration learn about what I do."

I kiss her and give her a hug. "Do you need help with dinner?" I ask and of course she shakes her head at me.

"No, the kids are helping. You go get changed," she says with a grin.

I quickly kiss her and make my way to our room. I take off my suit, and place it on the dry cleaning pile. I pull on some comfortable jeans and a t-shirt before heading back out to help Bella and the kids.

 **~Chimera~**

"Lauren and Jasper are coming for the weekend," Bella says as we pull back our bedding to get in.

It was clear that Jasper needed a fresh start and to reconnect with his parents. Lauren is the one that took it upon herself to arrange things for Jasper and her. She planned for them to go to Texas where his parents were living. When they went, Jasper seemed so much better, and Lauren loved the ranch so they decided to move.

Within a year of living there they were married, and then came their son, James. They added to their family twice more with a second son, Frank, and lastly their daughter, Faith.

As they now own the ranch and make a shit load of money, they come here every other month for a week. We also visit them during the summer, so we're all still pretty close.

Jessica and Mike did almost what we thought they would do. They called us all one day asking for us to join them for dinner. We all thought it was just to celebrate Mike becoming a detective. But no, they stunned us by announcing they had eloped. Jessica and Mike have two girls, Apple and Ava, and they seem to be happy for now with just the two kids.

Next to get married was Emmett and Rose, and it was the wedding of the year. They both wanted and had what I would say was a fairytale wedding. Their wedding was followed a short eight months later by the birth of their son, Robert.

"I can't wait to see the kids again," Bella carries on with a smile, pulling me from my thoughts.

I grin back at her, and she crawls across the bed to me. I lean down kissing her lips as I start to undress her.

Bella and I make love often, but there are still times even after all these years, that she suddenly freezes and I can see she is trapped back in that dark, cold alley. It just makes me hate Angela and Benjamin all over again.

Alice is still in the state hospital, and clearly off of her rocker. Benjamin wrote us a letter a few years ago, apologizing. It was strange reading it. The whole letter was strange, more so when I got to the end. I was glad I was sitting down as I read it since he asked—well begged me really—to find a way that would stop him from being released from prison. He told me that he couldn't trust himself. He stated that he did not want to hurt anyone else. Despite the massive amounts of therapy and treatments he has undergone, he still feels that he is a monster and always would be. I didn't know what to say or even do, but I found myself sitting across from him, at the prison. He told me face to face that he never wanted to do the things he did, but he had no control over his thoughts. Even when he tried to stop, Angela had the ability to feed the monster inside of him. He was in fear that the monster would no longer be controllable if he were to be released.

I left still feeling weird, but I knew that he needed help. It took me a few weeks but with Aro's help, we had a statement from a psychiatrist saying that he believed that Benjamin may be a danger to the public. The doctor agreed to continue working with him, and he is meeting with him on a weekly basis. If after a year, Benjamin still feels this way, then the doctor promises him that he will make sure he is not allowed to be paroled.

Angela, on the other hand, is dead. Right up to the time she died, she continued to say that she was innocent. Even her parents sang that song; they still do in fact. We see them every once and again on TV trying hard to clear their dead daughter's name. We still don't know the full story, but what we have heard is that she got into a fight with a guard. Another inmate went to help the guard, and Angela was stabbed in the heart with the shank she was using to attack the guard. She slowly bled out with a toothbrush stabbed through her neck, while the medical response team was saving the life of the guard. Her parents think that the guard or other inmate was a friend or a family member of one of Benjamin's victims, and blamed only her daughter for the rapes, but that's never been proven. It was, however, proven by surveillance inside the prison, that Angela was the one who started the altercation, and that the toothbrush made into a shank was hers.

 **~Chimera~**

I stand as the judge comes back in and then take my seat. My eyes flicker to the victim and I give her a small reassuring smile.

"Tony Walker, stand up please," the judge orders and he stands. "You have been found guilty by a group of your peers of first count of rape, first count of sexual assault, and unlawful imprisonment. By the state of Washington, I am sentencing you to the minimum for each crime to be served. The sentencing is as follows, two years for unlawful imprisonment, four years for sexual assault, and six years for rape. You are hereby sentenced to a total of twelve years to be served concurrently."

I smile letting out a breath, with a lot of work and fighting, and, of course, with David Blake as our Governor, we have to be able to fight the law statues in Washington to help raise the penalties for crime. The minimum sentence for sexual assault cases was increased from two years to four years. If there is a minor child involved, then the sentence is automatically doubled. Whereas, these are a step in the right direction, the judges tend to now only issue the minimum sentencing in these types of cases.

When court is adjourned, I walk over to Annie. "How are you?" I ask softly.

"Not sure," she says looking at me blankly. "I feel as if he still got off too lightly for everything that he put me through."

I nod, knowing that she's hurting more because he was her boyfriend. She trusted him; trusted that she would be safe with him. She had no reason to not trust him giving her a drink, or when she fell asleep. She thought she would be okay with him. "If you need to call me about the case, or about what any of this means – then please do," I say handing her my card.

She nods at me and takes the card. "Thank you," she says quietly.

I give her a nod and she walks away. I watch her the whole time as she makes her way down the hallway and let out a sigh. She seems to still be fighting her demons, and she's still clearly in the dark place that he took her to. I have told her about the many places that are open for her to get help, but to date, she has refused saying she isn't ready.

I arrive home, feeling both defeated and empowered. The night passes with Bella and me helping the kids with their homework and then getting them off to bed. Only Siobhan still likes to be read a story before bedtime, and I enjoy the time we spend doing it. After the story, I head off to our room and Bella smiles at me as I enter.

"What's wrong, Edward, I though you won your case?"

"I did, but he only received the minimal sentence. A total of twelve years," I sigh as I lie down on the bed.

"I know it's not much, but it's better than what it used to be in cases like that," she soothes me.

I nod at her, knowing this is true. Ten years ago, men who were sentenced to prison for raping either a woman, or a man, were let off with performing community service and time served. "I am just really worried about Annie, she—" I stop, and let out a deep breath. "She looks like she's letting the darkness win."

"You can't save her, she has to save herself," Bella reminds me.

I sigh kissing her lips. "I know, and as much as I hate it, I know, that it's a fight she has to do on her own."

That night, Bella and I slept holding each other close as I was again reminded just how strong my wife is. She fought everything and brought up our son that first year on her own, but she overcame the obstacles and did not let it drag her under.

 **~Chimera~**

I smile broadly when I see Jasper, Lauren, and the kids walking out of the airport with a luggage-filled cart.

"Hi," I say with a smile.

"Uncle Eddy!" gets yelled by the kids who all look happy as Lauren hugs me. I let her go and hug each of the kids before moving to help Jasper put their cases in the trunk. I get into the car just as Jasper joins me sitting in the passenger seat.

"How was the flight?" I ask, as Lauren helps buckle in the kids.

"It was all right" Jasper states with a smile on his face.

Looking at him now, I still can't see the man I shared an apartment with, but he's more present than he was when he was with Alice. This is an older more mature version of the Jasper I knew back then. However, the mental scars Alice left him with are still there. I am proud of him because he is using those scars to help other men who have gone through the same experiences that he had. He holds a men's group for battered males of any age at his ranch. His youngest group member has been twelve, and the oldest has been in his seventies, but any male victim can attend for free.

We pull up to the house and the kids all run out greeting their cousins as Bella and Lauren lock arms, I help Jasper with the cases.

"Jazz!" Siobhan says from the side of me. She gives him a huge smile before moving to him and hugging him.

"How's my pumpkin?"

"I'm great and I have a BBFF!" she tells him excitingly.

"What's a BBFF?" Jasper asks.

Siobhan rolls her eyes. "Best Boy Friend Forever," she exclaims.

Jasper's head snaps around to look at me.

"That's right, honey, he's your friend forever," I say.

Siobhan giggles as she nods before skipping back inside the house.

I clasp Jasper's arm. "They're just friends," I chuckle and he shakes his head and smiles.

"Sorry," he says sounding sheepish. "I just know if she gets a boyfriend then Faith will start asking about when she can have one. Why can't they all just stay too young to date?"

I shake my head. "I wish I could press pause, too, they're all growing up so fast."

"I know! Faith's nine, and it feels like only yesterday that I held her as a newborn swaddled in a hospital blanket." Jasper stops and turns looking at me. "I know James came first, but it wasn't until we had Faith that I really saw the difference between how a mom, should be … you know? Hell, I saw what I should have done. I want to protect my boys and show them how you treat a woman—all women—and a great way to do that is to see how I treat their mom. I tell you man, when Faith came along, I saw it wasn't just about how men treat a woman, but how that woman treats a man. Thank God Lauren has already shown them that in order for women and men to be equal, it's about respect. It's about knowing that there are just some things a man can or has to do, likewise a woman can do things that men just can't." He stops and looks at me. "You get me?"

I nod at him because that's how we are raising our children, too. "Come on, let's get inside and help them parent our children," I say, grabbing a few cases.

Jasper nods and follows me in with the rest.

The weekend is spent with having fun together. We go to the Olympic Game Farm, Olympic National Park, and on a trip to see a child-friendly movie at the IMAX Theater. Saturday night my parents take all the kids, as Peter, Charlotte, Frank, and Sasha went to their home, too. They decided to watch the kids and let us parents go out for the night.

When Monday afternoon came around, I was sad to be dropping Jasper, Lauren, and their kids off at the airport to go home.

"We'll see you all at Thanksgiving," I say as I hug Jasper.

"Tell Bella I'll call her tonight," Lauren says hugging me.

I wave as they walk through security and then smile. Even with the sad feelings we all have when Jasper, Lauren, and the kids leave, or when we leave them, we know that just like us, the best place for them and their family is in Texas.

 **Bella POV** **–** **Same timeframe.**

I take some deep breaths; I know I am doing the right thing by telling these people about what I have lived through. With all that happened to me in the past, I still feel panic about being so open to people that don't know me, but this is about helping others. I let out a deep breath knowing this is as relaxed as I am going to get.

I walk in standing at the desk. My eyes flicker around the room and almost right away they land on Edward, who is sitting in the middle of the fourth row.

He gives me a smile and a wink, and I look at the rest of the people here. I am a little taken aback to see I have so many people in attendance. The hall looks full, and it's not just women as there seems to be a lot of men here, too.

"Good afternoon. I am Bella Cullen," I say feeling as if my throat has dried up. I take a drink of water from the glass on the desk. "I am grateful that so many of you have turned up here for this discussion. I am not promising for this to be insightful or even have you leaving with a life altering knowledge you didn't have before. I am, however, going to share something about my past with you. Whereas, I don't want any of you, or anyone to go through what I experienced. I only want you to know my story and to know that you aren't alone. I am here for you if you need someone to talk to, or to simply listen. But first let's discuss the word consent. What does consent mean?"

I look around the room seeing a few hands are up. I point at one of them with a smile. "Yes, the lady in the blue top; how do you define consent?"

She stands up and places a smile on her face. "Consent is something a man needs to have in order to have sex with a woman."

I tilt my head a little as the other women in the room nod in agreement with her.

"So, it's just women that have to give consent?" I ask, knowing this is a stigma of many people's beliefs.

"Well, if the guy has an erection, it's kind of a dead giveaway," another woman calls out.

Turning to her, I direct my response to her. "So, if a man has an erection, then he has given consent for a woman—any woman, man, or anyone else who thinks his erection is for them—to have sex with him?"

"No, but, you can't really rape a man—well, a woman can't rape a man," she stammers.

"And here we are," I say shaking my head. "We draw a line in the sand about who can and can't be raped. If a man has an erection, and falls asleep and a woman just carries on, it is seen as being okay, no problem. He just missed out on the fun, right? How about if he has an erection, and he suddenly has a man or woman forcing him to have oral sex? This is an issue that has come out over the last few years. These things seem to be classified as harmless fun. However, in these same cases, if you flip the man into a woman, it is considered to be rape or being violated. Did you know that a woman can have an orgasm when she is being raped? If she has that type of reaction, is it still rape? Just like men's bodies react to stimulation, wanted or not, a woman's does also. If a man does things to a woman, it is rape, hands down, but the same applies to men. Just because the gender of the victim or perpetrator changes doesn't mean the crime does. Rape is considered to be any nonconsensual sexual activity." I stop and swallow as some people look at me stunned.

"Consent is not the absence of the word 'no', but the presence of a free and willing word of 'yes'. So does a 'yes' have to be said verbally for sex to be allowed?"

"Yes," most people call out.

"Really? I have been married for ten years, and my husband and I engage in bedroom activities regularly, but I don't always ask him if he consents, and he doesn't always ask me. So, is it considered rape if a person doesn't say the word 'yes'?"

The group of people in the room just looks at me. "It's not, because 'yes' can be given by the way the person you are with is acting. However, for those of you who are new to that person, a verbal 'yes' should always be sought by both parties. Now, how about if one party says 'yes', and then falls asleep. Is the 'yes' still accounted for if the person is now unconscious?"

"That depends," a man says and I look to him, and give him a motion of my hand to continue. "Say she was awake and you're doing it doggy style, and she falls asleep, and the guy doesn't notice because he's in the moment; that's not rape."

Before I can respond, a woman has jumped up. "Yes, it is, and you should be ashamed to not have noticed that she has fallen asleep."

The guy just looks at her and I wolf whistle before anyone can start arguing. "What would you have done if you knew she was asleep?" I ask the guy.

"Well, I would have stopped, but … that's not rape. I just love my girlfriend, and like her coming with me. I just mean a guy not noticing that the girl is asleep or passes out is not always his fault."

"Okay, moving on," I say.

"Aren't you going to tell us what you think?" a girl calls from the audience.

"No. Because every case is different. From what he said, that couple was having consensual sex and at the peak, the girl just happened to fall asleep as he came. No, I don't think that's rape, but maybe he needs to up his game to keep his girl in the groove, so to speak. However, things like this happen; hell I've fallen asleep during sex, too. It took my husband a few minutes to notice before he stopped, and that wasn't rape. On a side note, it was not that it wasn't exciting; it was that we both were very tired, and we chose the wrong time to try to be together. In each case, we have to look at things from each point of view."

I move the talk on, and we bring up many topics about safety. Some of which the men who were present had no idea that women feel the way they do about certain topics, and were shocked at some of the thoughts that go through our heads.

I then spent almost an hour telling my story. There were tears shed by both woman and men alike. When I'm finished, we talk about safety a bit more, and things we can do to watch out for each other. We discuss how to stand up for ourselves, and to also stand up for someone when they can't.

I saw many hands taking notes, and knew that it wasn't just men that needed to make a stand, take responsibility, and change what everyone thinks, but women, too. We all have to work together.

"You were amazing, love," Edward say as he hugs me.

Edward joins me for lunch and I feel sad when he leaves, but my next class starts almost right away causing my mind to focus on the job I'm being paid to do.

 **~Chimera~**

I'm at the cemetery, and the only time I have hated visiting one was several years back when I went to the cemetery in Forks. I really had nothing to say to Charlie, but I did tell Renee that I forgave her. Though her actions would forever remain on my mind, I refused to let thoughts of her or him control me. I don't dwell on the past, but I grow from it daily. I will always better myself and treat my family the way they should be treated. The best thing about Edward is that he treats me with love and consideration and never tries to control me.

I don't like thinking about that day in Forks very much, but a lot of things came to light for me. After the way Emily talked to me, I felt the need to discuss it with Tanya. She helped me to get past the feelings of hate I had faced, and in turn, helped me send information to Sam about helping Emily. Thankfully, he got Emily into therapy, and one year ago they adopted three orphaned children. Their parents, who had died in a car crash, were their neighbors. They had requested in their Will that Emily and Sam be named as the children's guardians should anything happen to them.

Shaking my head, I make my way to my lunch date. "Hi, Pops," I say sitting down. I take my sandwich out as I look at his headstone. I'm eager for our weekly lunch date, so I can talk to him. "It's been a long week, but things are shaping up. The kids are all settled in at school, and we have a meeting tomorrow for Siobhan. We have been starting to worry about her, so she is having a full educational assessment performed including a written expression test."

I sigh rubbing my head. "She needs help, and not just academic help. I wish they would teach her life skills. You know: money, cooking, and how to deal with people."

A gust of wind blows causing me stop talking. I smile a little.

"I still miss you old man," I cough out.

It has been four years since he passed away, but it still feels so raw, and new. I know that it didn't help that we had just lost Granny the week before him. We were at her funeral when Pops took ill. The next day he passed away in his sleep, with Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Rose and I around his bed.

That night was strange; we were just sitting around and talking. I glanced at the clock and frowned as it had jumped an hour ahead. As time passed, I looked back at the clock to see that it was going backwards really fast. I looked at Edward to tell him, but he was already looking at the clock. Our eyes met and then went back to the clock. It was moving forward again, but stopped suddenly. Neither of us could say a word because right then Pops took his last breath. When I looked back at the clock, it was at the time it had been when I first noticed it. It was sad that he was gone, but I couldn't help but smile. I just knew deep down that it was Elizabeth letting us know when she was coming to take him with her.

I shake my lingering hurt away and launch into telling Pops what he has missed over the past week.

"Hi, love, hi, Pops." I turn seeing Edward walking slowly toward me. "You ready to come home?"

I nod at him and stand.

 **~Chimera~**

I look at Edward and he holds my hand as both the child educational psychologist and the doctor look at us from across the table.

"We have performed a number of tests, and it would appear that Siobhan has ADHD, ASD, and DCD."

The ADHD I expected, and the Autism spectrum I suspected, but the other one I am unsure of. "DCD?" I ask.

"DCD is Developmental Coordination Disorder, it was also called Dyspraxia. Children with DCD have memory problems," the doctor pauses and seems to be thinking. "I am sure if you asked Siobhan to get you something and said 'it's the blue book in the living room, on the table next to the window, she would not be able to carry out the direction."

I nod in agreement, knowing we've all done this, but she just forgets or seems to not be sure what she was doing.

"That's too much information for her to hold in her working memory. She would forget most of it as soon as you said it. If given a list—not just Siobhan—but other children with DCD, they will maybe remember the first and the last things you asked for, but would forget the rest. Most children with DCD have poor coordination. Most of them are clumsy and have difficulty performing basic skills. It can be difficult for them to perform skills such as tying their shoes, telling time, and retaining information in general. It also adds to the fact as to why she's not able to pick up new skills. Even adults with DCD need to be shown something new many times before they begin to understand even a little bit."

I nod at him, trying to take in all of what he is saying. He hands us some pamphlets as he carries on talking.

"Now, as for our recommendations for her schooling…"

I swallow hearing the tense tone in his voice.

"I believe that she would do much better in a school for children with special needs. Not because she is stupid, but because she can get help from specially trained teachers to help her. We feel this is best for her, considering her diagnosis, in order to get the skills she needs to become a functioning adult as she gets older."

All I can hear is the thrum of my own heart as he carries on talking about the benefits of her moving schools. He also tells us the benefits of her remaining where she is.

After he has explained it all to us, he tells us to go home, talk it over, make our choice and let them know what we would like to do. He gives us a lot of paperwork to look over, and asks us to get back to him in the next week or so and let him know our decision.

We stand and shake both of their hands, and hold hands with each other as we walk out. We have a lot to discuss, but other than the unknown diagnosis, we are not shocked by what they had to say.

"So what do you think?" I ask Edward as we get into the car.

Edward sighs and rubs his face. "Not sure, she still has some friends at school, but …"

I nod at him, knowing that she is starting to struggle more and more. Whereas, she does have friends, she has lost some over the years due to her issues. When it became clearer that she wasn't developing like her peers, some of them dropped her. It's really thanks to Ethan, who still looks after her, that she has kept the small amount of friends she has.

Through the grapevine we were told that he told others if they had issues with his sister, then they had issues with him. To him nothing comes before family, and if they couldn't see that just because someone struggles doesn't make them a bad person or friend, then they weren't who he thought they were.

"We can sleep on it; besides Mrs. Martha wants to see us tomorrow about Beth and we can talk to her about it, too." I say and stroke his cheek with my fingertips.

Edward just sighs again. "Okay, I should be happy this is getting cleared up, at the beginning of the school year rather than the end of it, but I am still sad and worried."

I nod at him and we head for home.

That night when we climb into bed, he holds me close the whole night.

 **~Chimera~**

"Bella, Edward, thanks for coming in. Mr. Davies said we could use his office," Mrs. Martha says and Edward and I stand and follow her into the office.

"Okay, I am just going to get straight to the point. I know you are aware that Beth struggles with some of her school work. When this year started, I decided to try something different with her, so I gave her this," she hands us a tablet.

I hit the screen and see work popping up on it.

"I put the work the class was going to be doing on this and gave it to her. If you can hit the math icon?" she asks and I do. When it loads the first question pops up and I jump as a computer voice asks the question. I chuckle looking at her, seeing she knows it surprised me.

"So the question is read to her?" Edward asks.

"Yes, and if she is unsure on how to do the problem, she can press the '?' icon. It will give her directions as to how to work through the problem step by step. Now, this part is good as she can add her own notes, too, so that she can put prompts for remembering it," Mrs. Martha adds.

I touch it seeing that not only does it show you how to do the problem, but provide examples, too.

"If she goes back to the question, it allows her to write in her answer. If she gets the answer wrong, it will tell her to look again. She can enter an answer either by writing it or saying it verbally and the tablet will acknowledge it."

I look back up at her in awe as she takes both Edward and me through the other subjects.

"Beth knows this and she understands the questions; she even has the answers. Her issue is getting the answer from her brain to her paper and that is the area in which she is struggling. I cannot diagnose her, but I would say that she has a form of Dysgraphia."

I nod at her because I know this to be true about her. "If you agree with this program, then with your permission, I would like to see her do all of her homework, take all of her tests on this tablet. I am hoping this makes a difference and with Beth as well as a few other students who are struggling with similar issues. I can talk to the education board and request that she use this any standardized testing as well. However, that has to be done in small group settings with a teacher reading the test to the students."

She takes a few seconds break before she starts to talk again. "This brings me to my second subject. I want to start an after school homework and educational skills class for the kids who are struggling."

I raise my brow. "What would these classes entail?"

"We would do things such as learn how to prepare food, and use games, storytelling, and reading to help improve their skill levels." She stops and opens a folder. "For example, say the class on Tuesday is food prep. We will split everyone into groups of two. They then have to get their ingredients and make whatever the recipe is for that day. Not everything would be actual cooking; we would teach them how to prepare both cold and hot foods, and follow a simple recipe in a cookbook. The idea is that one student reads the recipe, and the other gets the ingredients, so they help each other complete the task. A story will be included as well as games each class as well. We are trying to provide a fun way for them to learn the skills they will need in life. Not only am I asking you to sign up Beth, but Masen, too."

"Masen?" I ask knowing he has no troubles academically at all.

"Yes, he's one of the best students in the school; not only does he help Beth as you know, but he's been helping others, too. He helps with homework, and practices taking tests with other kids all the time. I was trying to get a few students who have no problems to attend also, in order to help the others that need the help. In my opinion, students learn very well from peers, and it also teaches those who can help that it is good to help others in need."

Edward and I look at each other and smile nodding.

"So if Masen and Beth agree to enroll in this new program, do you two agree as well?"

"Yes," we both answer together.

"Thank you," she says sounding happy. "Now, how is Siobhan getting on in junior high?"

I sigh a little and let her know everything that has been happening.

"If you're asking me what I think, I would visit the school the doctor recommended. If you like it, then visit again with Siobhan and let her see the differences between the two schools and let her make her own decision as to what she feels is best. She may have some disadvantages, but she will know where she feels the most comfortable. She could try the new school on a two week temporary basis and see how it goes. After all, she is the one that has to go to school, and it would also be a good way to help her learn how to live in the world and make her own decisions."

I chuckle about how simple she makes it seem.

"Bella, sometimes being a mom we don't always see the answers that are right in front of us."

I cover her hand with my own "Thanks," I say, and Edward echoes his thanks also.

She grins at us both, but winks at me in a way that only moms seem to understand.

 **~Chimera~**

Edward, Siobhan, and I stand outside the school the doctor recommended. We did just as Mrs. Martha had suggested and Siobhan asked to try it on a temporary basis. After her two week trial period, she never wanted to return to the regular junior high class at her current school. I think it helps that the new school had a swimming pool and horse riding stable, and she has classes in both twice each week.

"Remember that Harry said that if you need to call us just to go to his office," Edward says reminding her again. He likes the new school, but being the protective father he is, he tells her this every day.

"I know, Daddy," she says with a roll of her eyes.

"We love you," I am able to say as the school bell rings.

"Love you, too," she says before hugging us both.

"Siobhan, are you ready?" Harry asks. He is the Principal of the Children's Institute for Learning Differences, and he always has a warm smile for each student.

"Yes," she calls. She looks at him and then to me and Edward. "How did you remember my name?" she asks him.

Harry chuckles lightly. "I remember everyone's name, both students and teachers."

"Oh wow, that's amazing. Mom and Dad only have four of us, and they only sometimes get our names right. Normally, they have to shout all our names before getting the right one," she laughs and looks only at Edward who looks embarrassed. "Sometimes when Ethan or Masen are being silly he shouts Emmett, and that's our uncle."

Harry looks at Edward, and I know my face has gone a deep shade of red along with his. "Well, that is a parent thing, because my mom used to do that, too. After she had her fourth child, she would just point and say 'hey you there,' and not even try to call out our names."

Harry smiles and we all laugh together. He shakes our hands as he does each time we see him. Harry looks back down at Siobhan and holds out his hand. She takes his hand, and they walk into the school. As they enter the door, I can hear Siobhan laughing again, and I know she is happy going here.

"We made the right choice," I say looking at Edward who is now back to smiling.

"You know what, love, I think we did." I feel him kiss my head. He walks me back to my car and kisses me one last time before leaving me to head to work.

Edward and I both take a half day so that we can be here to meet Siobhan after she gets out from school, but first, we pick up Beth and Masen.

Beth gets into the car with a huge smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy today?" I ask

"I got three stars on my test," she says showing it to me. I look at Edward before looking at her.

"Well done," I say, so proud of her.

The grading system they are using for her is a star system; she can get up to five stars per test. So having four on a test is high for her. The new tablet system she is using seems to be helping her quite a bit.

Masen hands me his test and I see the A+. "Well done Masen," I tell him and he just shrugs.

"I think Beth will do better next time, she ran out of time and couldn't do three of the questions, so Mrs. Martha is asking for Daniel, Bobby, and her to get an extra half hour as the questions are being read to them." He stops and looks at us. "I said that next time I can help them all study. Mrs. Martha said that she would include ten minutes into our after school club to do it then. She even said she may add an extra fifteen minutes twice a week to help study after lunch, which I think is an awesome idea."

I look at Edward seeing that he, too, is proud at how eager our son is willing to help others.

"That's a great idea," I say.

Beth and Masen keep talking to us on the journey to Ethan's school. He gets in and starts to tell us about his day on the way to pick up Siobhan. When we arrive, I watch my daughter come out of school looking happy. She runs to us, holding a bag.

"I made a cake," she says, and hands it to Edward.

He looks in the bag and smiles. "This looks yummy enough to eat," Edward tells us.

"You're meant to eat it, Daddy," she tells him frowning.

He chuckles shaking his head. "How about we order Chinese and for dessert we will eat the cake?"

The kids all yell in agreement and we drive home. My eyes flicker to Edward, and then to the kids. I have the feeling of hope as it seems like things are going to get better.

Siobhan may not end up being a doctor, lawyer, or a rocket scientist, but she has a heart of gold. Beth may only just barely pass her tests, but she will always try her hardest. As for my boys, they both are happy to show the world their hearts and know right from wrong.

No matter what our children choose to do in life, I know that they will always be there for each other.

We go into the house and get changed out of our school and work clothes. Edward calls in our order, and when it arrives we sit around the table to eat. I watch as Siobhan climbs on Edward's knee, asking him yet again to show her how to use the chopsticks. His eyes meet mine and he mouths that he loves me. I mouth it back to him before grabbing the chopsticks I can finally use without help and dig in.

* * *

 **A/N: So we hope this gives you the ending you wanted. We are grateful for all of the suggestions, comments, recommendations, story love, story hate, and questions we have gotten from you all. It is wonderful to have such a lovely loyal following, and be sure to watch for more from us, coming soon. You can join us on Facebook to see info on upcoming projects. Our group name is TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction.  
See you all soon, with something new and fun!**


End file.
